


Heart of the Cards

by BlackRoseDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Erotica, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 166,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseDragon/pseuds/BlackRoseDragon
Summary: **THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED TO MY PREVIOUS WORK - INTO THE DRAGON'S LAIR. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF EVENTS WRITTEN WITH A FRIEND FOR FUN**In the aftermath of a failed assassination attempt against Seto Kaiba, Alister finds himself forced into indentured servitude to Kaiba Corp as punishment. During his trials and tribulations, however, Alister begins to grow close with Kaiba....that is, until an unexpected old flame - Rachel Pendragon - returns to Kaiba's life and begins to interfere with their relationship. Desperate to hold on to the one positive thing he has gained from the situation, Alister would go to any lengths to keep Kaiba's affections to himself - even so far as returning to his old assassin's ways.
Relationships: Amelda | Alister/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto & Zigfried von Schroeder, Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s), bastion misawa / original female character, zigfried von schroeder / Alister
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	1. A Deal with Dark Ruler

(The insistent, mechanical beeping is beginning to irritate Alister. He glances up from the poem he is writing in his notebook, frown creasing his brow. The beeping sounds didn’t seem to be coming from the family chateau, where his little brother Mikey is playing with his new Dyna Dude action figure set on the porch. They didn’t seem to be coming from the garden either, where his mother is tending to the roses and hedges. His personal butler, Louis, frowns.)

 **Alister: *speaking in French*** What's that noise?

(The beeping grows louder and louder, to a screeching wail. Alister drops his notebook, covering his ears. The world shimmers, rippling like water in the sunlight. On the porch of the chateau, Mikey gets to his feet - staring at Alister with worried eyes. The Dyna Dude action figure slips from his fingers - which are suddenly charred and bloody. Alister gasps.)

  
**Alister: *shoots to his feet*** Mikey?!  
  
(His little brother bursts into flames. Alister screams, dropping the notebook and running up the earthen path toward the porch. But the chateau seems to get further away the faster he runs.)  
  
**Alister** : MIKEY!

 **Mikey: *screaming*** _GRAND FRERE!_

(The world is abruptly ripped away in a flash of blinding light. Alister's body shoots upward, flung into the sky by a giant slingshot of invisible force. A pinprick of light opens between the clouds, widening to encompass him as he soars upward. His lungs begin to burn; it takes a moment to realize he's screaming. Then a voice - one speaking in Japanese - dreamily wafts through the air. It becomes clearer and clearer the closer he comes to the light. Then there's another voice…sickeningly familiar, also speaking in Japanese.)

 **Kaiba: *in Japanese*** …shouting! God, are ALL of you incompetent around here?!

(Alister snaps his eyes open. He immediately squints, breaking through clouds of confusion as he sees the light is indeed exactly that – an examination table light, aimed directly at his face. He squirms, trying to turn, but he finds himself handcuffed to the table’s rails on both sides. Fear washes the rest of the confusion away. He is surrounded by doctors in the pristine white and navy-trimmed lab coats of the Kaiba Corporation’s medical facility. Standing off to the side, with arms crossed and watching closely, is none other than his greatest enemy – Seto Kaiba himself.)

 **Alister:** Wha…what the FUCK?! ***pulls against handcuffs*** What’s going on?!

 **Doctor #1: *turns to him, in English*** Mr. Cheveaux, it’s going to be all right. You’ve just woken up from a coma; the handcuffs are for your safety.

 **Alister: *panicking*** My SAFETY?! This is Kaiba Corp – NOTHING is safe here! ***struggles harder against the handcuffs*** Goddamnit, let me GO!

 **Doctor #1: *turns to nurse*** He’s becoming combative – we’re going to have to put him back under, at least until-

 **Kaiba: *in English*** No.

(The doctors and nurses stop moving, giving uneasy looks to Kaiba then to one another. The first doctor turns to face the tall, imposing man behind them.)

 **Doctor #1** : Mr. Kaiba…with all due respect, sir, Mr. Cheveaux is in no condition to be kept conscious. He’s suffering from—

 **Kaiba: *cold stare*** I don’t _care_ what he’s suffering from. In fact, I _want_ him to feel it. ***eyes shift to Alister*** If he feels anything at all….

(Alister stares back. The ‘suffering’ the doctor mentioned abruptly begins to set in; aching in both legs and lower back claws up his spine, down into his knees. Alister grunts, trying to shift to alleviate the pain.)

 **Doctor #1: *firmly*** Sir, I _must_ insist that we operate on this man immediately. Both of his femurs, his pelvis _and_ his spine have been fractured, which could lead to permanent—

 **Kaiba: *cutting him off coldly*** Do you value your job, Dr. Nakimura?

 **Doctor Nakimura: *sounding frustrated*** Mr. Kaiba, _please_ —

 **Kaiba: *threateningly*** _Don’t_ interrupt me. ***stares*** I _asked_ if you valued your job.

 **Doctor Nakimura: ….*nods*** Yes, Mr. Kaiba.

 **Kaiba:** I understand you have a wife and two children – am I mistaken?

 **Doctor Nakimura: *shakes head; nervous look*** No, sir…you’re correct.

 **Kaiba: *gestures to him*** And I assume you want to continue providing for them? Making sure there’s food on the table, a roof over their heads…all of that?

(Every person in the room watches the conversation with bated breath. Even Alister is enraptured by the aggressive dressing-down, despite his pain becoming excruciating. He groans, pulling on the handcuffs; his efforts go unheeded as Kaiba takes a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Dr. Nakimura.)

 **Doctor Nakimura: *swallows*** Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba.

 **Kaiba: *lowers voice*** Good. Then you’ll allow me five minutes alone with this man before you start operating on him. It’ll take you at least that long to prepare for surgery anyway, right?

(Dr. Nakimura looks like he might protest – he opens and closes his mouth several times – before fear gets the better of him. He sighs, dropping his gaze to avoid Kaiba’s angry blue eyes.)

 **Doctor Nakimura:** Y-Yes. Of course, Mr. Kaiba. ***looks to the others, speaking in Japanese*** Come, let’s prepare for surgery. I need two techs, one for each leg…

(He quickly leaves the room, listing off what he needs as his staff follows in uneasy silence. Once the door shuts, Kaiba turns his piercing blue glare on Alister. For the first time, Alister notices Kaiba's face is rough and bruised - a clean but deep cut runs along the edge of his aquiline jaw on the right. A faint memory stirs as Kaiba approaches the table, sneering. Alister's fists clench, eyes focused on Kaiba's injury. He could almost feel it - his fist connecting with Kaiba's jaw, splitting it open with sheer force...right before the world went black.)

 **Kaiba: *steps toward the table*** Now…where were we, Cheveaux? ***snaps fingers*** Ah, yes. ***glare hardens*** You were trying to kill me. Again. ***smirks*** How does it feel to know you failed - _again_?

(Alister hocks phlegm in the back of his sore throat and spits it toward Kaiba. The glob lands on Kaiba’s pristine white sports coat, running down in a sick yellow mess to cover the Kaiba Corp pin at his left shoulder.)

 **Alister: *gritted teeth*** FUCK you, Kaiba! ***groans in pain***

(Kaiba – his irritated expression granting Alister some satisfaction – pulls a red silk handkerchief from the back pocket of his white slacks; he wipes the mucus from his coat and pin.)

 **Kaiba: *snarling*** As plucky as you think are, Cheveaux, understand that I could let you suffer. ***folds handkerchief, tossing it in the trash*** From the sounds of it, you might become paralyzed if they don’t operate on you fast enough. You might even die. That'd be a shame, really. ***shoves hands in pockets*** You seem like an able-bodied man. Stupid, but able.

(Dull, crushing pain shoots up Alister's legs into his pelvis, causing his spine to start going numb. He bites his lower lip, doing what he can to stop from screaming. )

 **Alister: *breathing hard, groaning loudly*** What do you WANT from me?

(Kaiba grips the bed rail, leaning down to put his face close to Alister’s. He’s so close that, when he speaks, his hot breath – sweet in smell – tickles Alister's cheeks.)

 **Kaiba: *angrily*** I want you to _pay_ , Alister Cheveaux. Not only did you attempt to murder me, but you committed a terrorist attack on the country - and on Kaiba Corp's newest bullet train system. You destroyed my property, murdered hundreds of innocent people… ***eyes harden***... but worst of all, you took the one thing in my life that I actually loved. The _only_ thing. ***straightens up*** And you’ll fucking pay for that.

**Alister: *grunting*** What the hell are you talking about, Kaiba?! 

**Kaiba: *shakes head*** You don’t deserve to know. But know _this_ – you _owe_ me. I’m allowing my medical staff to operate on you, to nurse you back to health not because I give any sort of shit about you – but because you are going to repay _every single penny_ of damage that you’ve caused to my company and my life. 

(Confused and angry, Alister struggles against his handcuffs. He glares at Kaiba, evening his gaze with the tall, angular man. Hoping that his expression conveys the violence he wishes to inflict on Kaiba.) 

**Alister:** I’m not doing _anything_ for you. 

(One corner of Kaiba's upper lip lifts. He opens his hand, bringing it down hard on Alister’s thigh. Pain explodes across his fractured femur; Alister squeezes his eyes shut, a blood-curdling scream erupting from his gut, followed by uncontrolled retching as the pain forces a sudden wave of nausea into his stomach. Kaiba’s voice, barely above a low murmur, pierces through his pain-fogged mind.) 

**Kaiba: *chuckle*** Oh, I think you _will_ , Cheveaux. You don’t have a choice. Unless you want the police to know that _you're_ the so-called "Blue Line Terrorist"? That you've been an active terrorist for _years_ , ever since the Orichalcos Crisis? That you’re currently running with the Yakuza? That you’re responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people across the world? ***scoffs*** I don't think I need to continue. 

(Alister's heart skips. He groans in agony, spittle flying from his mouth as he hisses through clenched teeth.) 

**Alister: *writhing in pain*** _J'espère que tu meurs, Zeto Kaiba!_

(Kaiba snorts derisively, backing away from the exam table and crossing his arms again.) 

**Kaiba:** Like I haven’t heard _that_ one before, Cheveaux. 

**Alister: *hissing*** What do…you intend to do…with me, then? 

**Kaiba: *raises eyebrow*** Shouldn’t it be obvious? The only way to pay off such massive debt is to work for it. ***leans against the sink counter*** Once you’re at full functionality again, you’ll be doing whatever I tell you to, for as long as I see fit. You’ll become an unofficial employee of the Kaiba Corporation. ***smirks*** Isn’t that poetic justice? 

**Alister: *shouting*** NO! I’ll _never_ work for you! You’re a-a MURDERER! 

**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** _I'm_ not the one that bombed a train and killed innocent people - some of which were _children_ \- all because you have unresolved beef with _me_. 

**Alister: *groaning in agony*** Just…get the FUCK OUT!! 

**Kaiba: *coldly*** Not until you understand that you’re to work for me IMMEDIATELY once your health is regained. ***pushes off sink*** If you’re unclear about that simple fact, I guess you won’t be of use to me at all. I suppose I can give you a wheelchair as a parting gift… ***turns back on Alister***

**Alister:** No, please! ***panicking*** I-I don’t want to be paralyzed!! 

**Kaiba: *looks over his shoulder*** I’ll take that as your agreement? 

**Alister: *squeezes eyes shut, swallows*** Yes…just HELP ME!! 

(Kaiba stares in stony silence for a few seconds before heading out the door. In the corridor, Alister hears Kaiba’s commanding voice barking out orders in Japanese.) 

**Kaiba: *in Japanese*** Start operating on him right now. If he remains paralyzed, Dr. Nakimura, you’re fired. Do I make myself clear? 

**Doctor Nakimura:** Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba! We won’t fail you. 

(Dr. Nakimura and his team reappear at Alister’s bedside; Kaiba is nowhere to be seen. One of the nurses, wheeling in an anesthetic cart, taps his elbow for a vein before pushing the needle in and starting the medicine pump. The last thing Alister feels before the black of unconsciousness is immediate regret for agreeing to Kaiba’s sinister terms.) 


	2. The Call to Serve

(The months following Alister’s emergency operation were trying. He was bedridden for several weeks, in excruciating pain from his pelvis, legs and spine being pieced back together. After the first three weeks of sleeping most of it off, Alister was introduced to physical therapy to learn how to walk again. The doctors at Kaiba Corp’s medical facility were kind and patient, working with him through frustration and depression until he was able to take full steps again. His full recovery took four months, all of which was spent cooped up in an observation room at the medical facility. When the time came for him to be reassessed for release, Alister stood at the edge of his bed, folding the clothing the nurses had laundered for him. As he began to stuff them into his duffel bag of personal items, a soft knock at the door turned him.)

 **Alister:** Come in.

(Doctor Nakimura enters the room, giving Alister a kind smile.)

 **Dr. Nakimura: *smiles*** Alister. How are you feeling this morning?

 **Alister: *grins*** Right as rain, doc – thanks to _you_.

 **Dr. Nakimura: *spreads hands*** It’s my line of work, sir.

 **Alister: *nods*** Well…you deserve high commendation, Doctor Nakimura. I was doing some research on emergency spine surgery, and…the odds weren’t in my favor. ***grim smile*** Thank you for saving my ability to walk.

(Doctor Nakimura gives Alister a short bow, his face flushing.)

 **Dr. Nakimura:** You’re welcome.

(The doctor’s expression tightens; a sick feeling sinks Alister’s stomach. He knew what was coming next, had been trying to prepare himself all morning for it. But now that it was actually about to happen, Alister wasn’t sure he was ready. He turns back to his duffel bag, forcing the rest of his laundered clothing into it and slowly zipping it closed.)

 **Alister: *sigh*** I…suppose it’s time to meet with Kaiba, isn’t it?

 **Dr. Nakimura: *clears throat nervously*** Y-Yes, it is. Once you have your things packed and ready, Mr. Kaiba’s head of security is waiting outside the door for you.

(Alister slings the duffel bag over his shoulder, collecting his composure with a sigh before turning back to Doctor Nakimura. The doctor watches him carefully, expression concerned.)

 **Dr. Nakimura:** I…wish you the best of luck, Mr. Cheveaux. I wish you were leaving our care under better circumstances.

(Alister places a steady hand on the doctor’s shoulder. He squeezes it, offering a tight smile.)

 **Alister:** I know, doc…but you did the right thing, for your family. ***narrows eyes*** If I were you, I’d try to look for a better employer, though. There’s no reason your job should be threatened on someone’s whim.

(Doctor Nakimura’s face tightens further. Alister frowns, unable to place the expression; before he can ask, the doctor swallows and sighs heavily.)

 **Dr. Nakimura:** As I said, I wish you the best, Mr. Cheveaux. ***gestures to the door*** I wouldn’t want for you to be late for your, ah… _appointment_ …with Mr. Kaiba.

 **Alister: *nods*** Uh, right…well, goodbye. And thanks again.

(Doctor Nakimura opens the door for him. As soon as Alister steps into the corridor, a tall, thin man in a black suit turns to face him. Though dark sunglasses obscure his eyes, Alister can tell by the pinched corners of his mouth that the man is frowning. He turns the hidden frown on Doctor Nakimura as he steps out beside Alister.)

 **???:** What’s the verdict, Doctor?

 **Dr. Nakimura: *nods*** Mr. Cheveaux has a clean bill of health. You're free to take him.

 **???: *nods*** With pleasure. ***turns to Alister*** Do you have all of your belongings?

 **Alister: *shrugs*** Uh, yeah, I think I have everything I came here with.

 **???:** Good. ***turns on heel*** Please follow me.

(Having no other choice, Alister silently follows the man. He's led to the elevator banks; when a car is called to the floor, the man gestures for Alister to step inside first. He does so, turning as the guard enters the car after him and taps the ‘door closed’ key. The chrome doors slide silently closed and the lift begins to descend; the guard turns to regard Alister.)

 **???:** Mr. Cheveaux, my name is Roland. I am Head of Security for the Kaiba Corporation. Per instructions from Mr. Kaiba himself, I am to take you directly to his office at the Kaiba Corp tower. Do you have any questions?

 **Alister:** Uhh…not really. ***frowns*** I can imagine what I’m in for.

 **Roland: *nods*** Very good. Mr. Kaiba also asked me to inform for you that, for the duration of your temporary employment with the Kaiba Corporation, you will be afforded accommodation at the Kaiba Mansion.

 **Alister: *shocked*** …okay? That’s, ah, rather generous of him…after all that happened...

 **Roland: *nods*** Indeed. ***turns away*** Of course, the fees involved with feeding and housing an extra person will be added to the debt you owe--

 **Alister: *frowns*** Whoa whoa, WHAT?! I have to _pay_ to stay there?! ***shakes head*** No, fuck that. I refuse.

(Roland turns to face him directly. His sudden cold, collected demeanor throws Alister off guard. The security guard clasps his hands at his front, lips pressed together in a white line that brings his thin mustache down at the corners.)

 **Roland:** If you refuse the accommodations graciously provided to you by Mr. Kaiba, I’ve been asked to inform you that your other option is life in prison for murder of the first degree, along with terrorism, theft, and countless other petty crimes and felonies that the Kaiba Corporation has unearthed from your criminal record. ***raises eyebrow*** Should I inform Mr. Kaiba that you’ve decided to breech the contract you agreed to?

 **Alister: *snarls*** I didn’t agree to _shit_!

 **Roland:** As I understand it, you agreed to Mr. Kaiba’s terms and conditions in exchange for your life-saving operation. ***sniffs*** What an interesting way to express your gratitude. ***shoves hand in back pocket*** I’ll let Mr. Kaiba know you’ve decided not to follow through.

(As Roland pulls the cell phone from his back pocket, Alister growls in frustration. He finds himself firmly trapped between a rock and a hard place, left there by Seto Kaiba with no choice but to agree to a ‘contract’ that he was barely able to remember. Alister had been to prison once before - he couldn’t bear to do it again, even _if_ he truly deserved it this time. Trying not to let guilt overcome him he reaches forward, placing a hand on Roland’s forearm to stop him as he dials in a number.)

 **Alister:** No, stop - ***huffs*** I agree. I agree to Kaiba’s fucking insanity.

 **Roland: *slowly puts phone away*** As expected. ***brushes Alister’s hand off*** And I’ll ask you not to touch me again.

(Alister bites the inside of his cheek as the elevator comes to a stop at the ground level of the medical facility. When the doors slide open, Roland gestures for him to exit first. Alister complies, doing his best to keep his anger – and anxiety – in check as he walks through the white-walled lobby toward the glass doors. He can feel Roland right on his heels. As he pushes open the glass doors to a warm summer breeze and a busy street, he allows Roland to cut in front of him and lead him toward a small, black limo parked on the curb. Roland opens the back passenger door for him. Alister shrugs off his duffel bag, tossing it into the seat beside him. Roland closes the door, walking to the driver’s side and getting in. He starts the vehicle, merging into morning traffic. As they make their way through downtown Alister remains silent, casting his gaze out the window and up at the beautiful buildings that shape Domino City’s skyline. After about a ten minute drive, the limo turns down another busy avenue, and Alister feels his stomach sink. Ahead on the right stands the spiraling glass Kaiba Corporation headquarters tower, looming like a giant threatening to attack the city. The limo pulls up to the curb in the building’s shadow; Roland turns off the car, stepping out. He comes around to Alister’s door, opening it. Alister turns to grab his duffel bag.)

 **Roland:** You won’t be needing your belongings, Mr. Cheveaux. Mr. Kaiba doesn’t intend this meeting to be very long.

(Alister shrugs, stepping out onto the sidewalk and straightening his shirt at his hips. He gazes up at the dizzyingly high tower, a sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. Beside him, Roland locks the vehicle and heads up the marble front steps. Alister follows after him, entering the gorgeous crystal atrium of the office building. Roland bypasses the security desk with a brief nod to the black suited man sitting there, leading Alister to a four-wide glass elevator bank. He calls one to their floor. When the lift arrives, the floor chime pings. Frosted glass doors whisper open; the lift interior is decorated with plush red velvet carpeting and crystal handrails. Roland enters after Alister; when Alister faces front, he realizes the car doesn’t have floor buttons. In answer to his curiosity, a very pleasant, elegant female voice emits from the lift’s speakers.)

 **AI:** Good morning, and welcome to the Kaiba Corporation Tower. What is your destination, please?

 **Roland:** Executive Level.

 **AI:** Matching voice print…positive match. Hello, Roland. Mr. Kaiba is expecting you. I’ll take you to the Executive Level right away.

 **Roland:** Thank you, Celeste.

 **AI: *giggle*** My pleasure.

(The artificial voice sounds familiar, but he can't quite place it. As the lift rises toward the top floor of the tower, Alister turns to Roland.)

 **Alister:** Was that a computer?

 **Roland: *nods*** Yes. It’s Mr. Kaiba’s personal preference to have his AI sound human.

 **Alister:** Celeste is an interesting name.

 **Roland: *tight look*** Yes, it is.

(Sensing that Roland is finished discussing the subject, Alister drops it and watches the floors go by behind the frosted glass. After a moment the car begins to slow; when it stops, a pleasant tonal chime indicates their arrival.)

 **AI:** Kaiba Corporation Tower – Executive Level. Have a wonderful day, Roland.

 **Roland:** Thank you, Celeste.

(The frosted glass doors split open, revealing more plush red carpeting that lines a mahogany-paneled corridor. Roland leads Alister to the right, toward a dark-colored wood door at the end. Alister's heart begins to race as, seeing ‘S. KAIBA, PRESIDENT AND CEO’ emblazoned in the door in curled gold letters. Roland raises a fist, knocking raptly.)

 **Kaiba: *behind the door*** It’s open.

(Roland turns the rounded gold knob, pushing the door open. Alister steps in, floored by the opulence of the large office. The entire space is surrounded by tall, thick-paned glass windows, affording a gorgeous view that encompasses all of Domino City and beyond. To the right is a white leather couch with red-beaded accent pillows sitting atop a circular black area rug with a matching, rectangular ottoman sitting before it. It faces out toward the windows. On the other side of the office stands a mini bar flanked by potted palm fronds, and a television mounted on the wall playing international news. A constant stream of stock market tickers scrolls by at the bottom. Directly ahead is a long, L-shaped desk – and behind it, in a wing-backed red chair, sits Seto Kaiba himself. His expression remains apathetic as he looks up from the laptop he is typing away at, rising from his seat to his full, imposing height. The black suit blazer he wears bunches at his biceps as he crosses his arms, evening his gaze with Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** Finally recovered, I see.

(Alister remains silent, matching gazes with Kaiba. Without taking his icy blue eyes off Alister, Kaiba inclines his chin.)

 **Kaiba:** You can leave, Roland. Wait outside until we’re done.  
  
**Roland: *bows deeply*** Yes, Mr. Kaiba.

(When Roland disappears through the door, Kaiba reaches for a square-cut crystal tumbler sitting beside his laptop. It is full of amber-brown liquid, which Alister assumes is some type of alcohol. Kaiba takes a sip.)

 **Kaiba:** I’ll cut right to the chase, since we both have things to do. You’re now my employee – my ‘personal assistant’, to be precise – and your work contract starts right this second. From now until you pay off what you owe me, you’ll do exactly as I say. ***stares*** Without question.

(Alister, anger getting the better of him, clenches his fists.)

 **Alister:** You’ve got big talk for a man that never does his own dirty work.

**Kaiba: *frowns*** Your insults are just about as stupid as you are, Cheveaux. ***takes another sip of whiskey*** It would behoove you to keep your mouth shut during your "employment". ***looks away*** I wish your jaw could have been broken in that train wreck, too - I would have had it wired shut permanently. 

**Alister: *grits teeth*** Fuck you. 

(Kaiba scoffs, shaking his head and draining the last of the liquid in his tumbler. He steps around from behind his desk, walking toward the bar. Alister turns to face him as Kaiba slides behind the counter, pulling out a large crystal flagon of whiskey and pouring himself another full glass.)

 **Kaiba:** You sure have a lot of pluck for a man about to enter indentured servitude, quite possibly for the next several years. ***looks up*** And the more you run your mouth, the higher your debt gets. 

**Alister:** You can’t do that!

 **Kaiba: *evil grin*** I’m Seto Kaiba - I can do whatever the fuck I want. ***sips whiskey*** Including adjusting your debt at any time, for any reason. ***drops ice cubes in his glass*** Shame that surgeon I fired managed to fix you in time. I was hoping to get to see you end up crippled. 

(Alister’s heart stops, cold spreading from his chest into his shoulders and hips. He stares at Kaiba.)

 **Alister: *quietly*** _What?_

(Kaiba slowly returns to his desk, the whiskey tumbler cradled in his upright palm. As he reaches the edge of the desk he perches against it, nursing the whiskey. He shrugs one shoulder, keeping his eyes on the swirling brown liquid in his cup. Alister feels the rage in his chest finally reach its boiling point. He clenches his fists, trembling. He sees Doctor Nakimura’s face in his mind, suddenly understanding why the man looked so stressed.)

 **Alister: *raised voice*** You _fired_ Dr. Nakimura? How COULD you?! ***flings arms wide, shouting*** He has a family he has to feed, Kaiba!!

 **Kaiba: *looks up, narrows eyes*** Is that supposed to mean something to me?

(Utter shock ripples through Alister’s stomach. He shakes his head, tears burning the backs of his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. He grits his teeth, so hard that it makes his jaw hurt. He wants nothing more than to lunge across the room and strangle the man standing before him - no, Seto Kaiba _wasn't_ a man...)

 **Alister: *growling, tearing up*** You sick fuck. You’re a MONSTER. 

**Kaiba: *narrows eyes, stares*** No more a monster than the man whose bomb killed 320 people - including a newborn baby and her mother as they were going home from the hospital.

(Alister clamps his mouth shut, the retort hitting him hard. Kaiba takes a long drink of his whiskey before setting the half-empty tumbler down on his desktop. He turns back, crossing his arms once again. His blue eyes, full of ice and anger, bore into Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** I have a task list for you when you arrive at my mansion. If all of them aren’t completed by sundown, you might as well kiss your freedom goodbye. I have Domino’s chief of police ready to arrest you at any given moment. ***narrows eyes*** If you want your criminal records to remain in _my_ hands and no one else’s, you will comply with every single one of my demands. Do I make myself clear? 

(Sorrow, anger and remorse war within Alister’s chest. He does his best to stop tears from falling; his lower lip quivers, top lip pulling back into a sneer.)

 **Alister: *whispering*** I swear to God, Seto Kaiba, I _will_ kill you. You don’t deserve to live. 

**Kaiba: *stares*** So says the man that’s tried to kill me twice. And failed. 

(When Alister remains silent - too emotional to continue - Kaiba brushes back the sleeve of his right wrist to reveal a cobalt-blue smartwatch strapped to it. He taps the screen, lifting it to his mouth,)

 **Kaiba:** Come get him. We’re done here. He knows what he needs to do. 

(A few seconds later the door to the office opens. Alister keeps his stony glare on Kaiba, who ignores him as he sits back down at his desk. Roland comes up beside Alister.)

 **Roland:** Follow me, Mr. Cheveaux. 

(Alister hesitates, making a silent promise to himself to kill the man sitting before him - and succeed this time - before turning on his heel and angrily stomping out of the immaculate office after Roland.)


	3. Silent Burning

(After Alister Cheveaux had been escorted from his office, Seto Kaiba settles in his wing-backed chair and sighs heavily. He takes another long sip of his scotch, placing his head in one hand and staring idly at his laptop screen. Financial reports scroll by, accounting for the mass of wealth Kaiba Corp maintains. He does his best to drown out his racing thoughts, and how Alister’s appalled reaction to firing Doctor Nakimura actually made him feel. In truth, Seto didn’t _want_ to fire Nakimura; he was an excellent surgeon, and had been with Kaiba Corp since they began to dip their toes into medical science. Seto did it only to prove a point to himself – that he was once again emotionless. He needed to be, in order to block out the sorrow that loomed over him. However, as Seto begins to dwell on it, Alister calling him a monster revolves in his head over and over.)

**Kaiba: *growls, mumbling*** Fuck…

(He sighs heavily, the ever-present sorrow beginning to creep in and clutch his heart. He squeezes his eyes shut, hearing another voice take up alongside Alister’s. The voice is female, elegant and soft – but heartbroken. _You’re a monster, Seto Kaiba_ …Seto finds himself reaching into his back pocket, retrieving his black leather wallet and flipping it open. He slips his fingers into a hidden slot between the cash pocket and credit card slots, plucking out a wallet-sized photograph of a woman with curly red hair, green eyes and a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts – especially his own. He gazes longingly at her portrait, sipping off more scotch as he traces his index finger across her cheek. Rachel Pendragon, CEO of the American gaming corporation Templar Technologies, was the only person Seto ever loved aside from his brother Mokuba. She was radiant, intelligent, and sparked something in Seto that he hadn’t felt in a very long time – happiness. He'd met her in their youth at a party thrown by the Paradius Corporation – which turned out to be a front for Doma, the radicalized Atlantean cult – and throughout his teenage and early adult years they always seemed to come together at times of need, in the most coincidental of circumstances. Seto hadn’t realized that he was falling in love with her – and she with him – until they'd rescued each other for the umpteenth time. They needed each other; and until Alister Cheveaux barged into their lives and tried to kill them both, Seto planned on marrying her. He groans, painful memories folding around his heart; he closes his eyes. As desperately as he'd tried, Seto was unable to reach the bullet train's engine before the bomb exploded. Though _he_ was somehow unscathed but for bruises and superficial scrapes, he was forced to crawl over dead bodies to get back to the passenger car he'd come from. He found Rachel among the mangled wreckage and spurting oil, bloody and unconscious. In that split second, after he pulled her free, Seto decided to end their two-year long relationship - not because he didn’t love her anymore, but because he loved her _too_ much. Getting involved with him would put Rachel in imminent danger - made apparent by Alister and whoever had hired him to commit such a heinous act. Seto couldn’t bear to bring Rachel into that life, so he did what he thought would be best and sent her away. Yet, he did it in a way that he knew he'd regret to his grave. Seto grimaces, hearing their conversation like it happened only yesterday and not three months ago; him telling her that he no longer loved her, and that he didn’t want to see her anymore. Rachel, tearful and confused, begged him for an explanation – and when he didn’t give her one and demanded her to leave, she called him a monster, cursed him, and disappeared from his life. Seto feels his throat tighten with emotion; he swallows more scotch, attempting to burn it away. With surprising ease, Seto is able to push the memory out of his head, opening his eyes and gazing at Rachel’s portrait for another moment before putting it back into his wallet. He returns to his laptop, slipping his wallet back in his pocket before tapping in a command. The elegant voice of his AI, Celeste – modeled and named after Rachel herself – comes through his speakers, haunting him.)

**AI:** Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. What can I do for you?

 **Kaiba: *sighs*** What’s the status of the merger proposition between Templar Tech and Kaiba Corp?

 **AI:** Checking…one moment…as of this morning, Templar Technologies Incorporated has not yet withdrawn from the proposal.

 **Kaiba: *relieved sigh*** Has there been any activity from them regarding motions, requests…anything?

 **AI: *sad tone*** Not that I can find, sir, I apologize.

 **Kaiba: *nods, sips scotch*** Thank you, Celeste. Keep tabs on it; if the situation changes, inform me immediately.

 **AI:** Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything else I can do for you?

 **Kaiba: *presses lips together*** Change your voice modulation. Something…not what you sound like now.

(There is a brief moment of silence before the voice comes back; it still sounds like Rachel, but with a British accent rather than her natural American dialect.)

 **AI:** Is this better, Mr. Kaiba?

 **Kaiba: *eyes flutter closed*** It’ll do.

 **AI:** Yes, sir. Have a good morning.

(When the AI switches off, Seto rises from his desk and walks to the windows that face the western end of Domino City. He casts his gaze across the sunlit skyscrapers and countryside beyond, sighing deeply. Anger begins to build in his chest; the memories of losing Rachel spark a painful fire, one that rages against Alister Cheveaux. If it hadn’t been for _him_ , Seto would have been happily engaged to Rachel by now. Perhaps they would have even been married, maybe beginning to start a family…there were so many possibilities that Alister – who he'd also met at the Paradius party, who he once thought had been a friend - had ripped away from him without a second thought. Seto clenches his scotch tumbler in a shaking fist, so hard that a hairline fracture spider-webs across the square-cut glass. Alister Cheveaux would pay for what he had done – and he would pay for it for the rest of his life.)


	4. Taken Into Custody

(Alister had expected the Kaiba Mansion to be grandiose, but he is blown away when he steps into the foyer. His eyes go wide as he surveys the enormous entranceway; red plush velvet carpeting – the same as in the Kaiba Corp Tower – spreads across the floors, encompassing the circular foyer as well as the large corridors to either side. An immaculate bifurcated staircase in the center leads up to the second level of the mansion, hand-crafted mahogany rails trimmed in gold glistening in the natural light from the windows. It, too, is covered with the red velvet carpeting. The stark white walls on the first level are lined with paintings and traditional Japanese tapestries, which extend down the corridors. But the obvious _piece de resistance_ of the room are the three enormous oil paintings hanging on the wall at the second floor landing. They are of the Kaiba Brothers – on the far left is Seto Kaiba, wearing a black business suit. His eyes are cold and calculating, angular face smudged in swirling shadows, like the grey background he is painted into. On the far right is Mokuba Kaiba; he is significantly younger than his brother, at least in his late teens, and wearing a white business suit. His black hair is slicked back and tied in a ponytail, a hand crossing his chest. The resemblance to his older brother is uncanny, but not quite as sinister; his eyes are wider, face rounder. In between the two portraits is a large one that features both brothers together; Seto is seated with legs crossed at the knee, Mokuba standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. They are wearing the suits from their individual portraits. Despite the seemingly airy opulence of the estate, the three portraits make the grand foyer very eerie.)

 **???:** Mr. Cheveaux, you’ve made it.

(Alister turns to his right; Mokuba Kaiba himself is approaching from the right corridor, a security detail of two black-suited Kaiba Corp agents flanking him. He smiles - it actually appears genuine, as opposed to his older brother’s degrading “smile”. Mokuba nods to the paintings at the top of the stairs.)

 **Mokuba:** We had those done earlier this year. Immaculate, right?

 **Alister: *swallows, slowly nods*** Uh, yeah…

 **Mokuba: *admires the paintings*** They’re meant to resemble Yin and Yang – harmony between light and dark, and the necessary balance of the two. ***looks at Alister, smile widens*** Well, welcome to our home. I’m sure my brother told you what you’ll be doing for us while you’re here.

 **Alister: *frowns*** Actually, he didn’t. He just told me there was a task list waiting for me.

 **Mokuba: *frowns*** Oh…well, in that case, let’s get you settled in your room first, then we can discuss what needs to be done next. ***gestures to the staircase*** Follow me.

(Alister shrugs his duffel bag higher up on his shoulder, eyeing the two glaring agents. He falls into step behind Mokuba as the teenager leads him up the stairs, turning right at the second floor landing. Another long corridor stretches out before them; wide, stately windows are spaced out on the left wall, draped with royal blue brocade curtains framed by lacy white ones. The panes are opened to catch the summer breeze; as Alister passes by one, he can’t help but look out. A beautiful garden streches across the acreage beyond. Topiary and rose bushes surround a white latticed gazebo on the left, and a magnificent koi pond/Zen garden circled by sakura trees stands on the right. A stone path weaves between them, leading down the middle to a large marble fountain carved in the shape of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Crystal clear water spews from the dragon’s mouth toward the sky, raining down on its sleek reptavian form in shimmering droplets that collect in the wide circular basin it sits in. The path carries on into other topiaries, flower beds, and tree-lined paths that extend to what appears to be a two-story building at the edge of the grounds in the distance. Alister doesn’t realize he is staring until Mokuba clears his throat.)

 **Mokuba:** Beautiful, right?

 **Alister: *turns*** I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize—

 **Mokuba: *grins*** It’s okay. I bet it’s not every day you get to see something like that.

(A brief memory of his family’s chateau flashes across his mind; it was just as gorgeous, if not more so. Alister shakes his head, physically trying to make the memory to vanish before it turned dark, as usual.)

 **Alister:** No…I guess not…

 **Mokuba: *flicks his wrist, turning*** C’mon, your room is just ahead. We’re actually going down to the garden once you get settled in.

(Heart lifting, Alister follows Mokuba to the very end of the corridor to a door on the right. Mokuba throws it open; it is yet another room of grand order, with a large, perfectly made bed in the center canopied by black lace. A writing desk butts the wall to the right, a tall wardrobe on the left, and to the direct right on the wall hangs a flat-screen television facing a small black-leather love seat and ottoman set.)

 **Mokuba: *walks into the room, pointing at a door on the right*** There’s a walk-in closet over there to put your clothing in. You can use the wardrobe too, if you like. ***points to door on the left*** There’s also a full bathroom over here. All necessities have been provided for you, like toothpaste, hair products, and whatnot. ***turns to face Alister, smiles*** This is your home now, so you’re free to go anywhere you like. ***holds up hand*** Except the third level of the mansion; that’s Seto’s private area.

(Alister slowly steps into the room, making his way toward the bathroom. He opens the door and turns on the lights; the room is huge, tiled with calacatta marble. A large Jacuzzi tub rimmed with gold sits in the far right corner. There is also a separate standing shower, and a long marble sink with an enormous mirror. Overwhelmed, Alister shuts off the light and shuts the door, heading to the wardrobe and pulling it open. He sets his duffel bag down on the inside, shuts it, and turns to Mokuba.)

 **Alister: *sighs*** This is ridiculous.

 **Mokuba: *frowns*** What do you mean?

 **Alister: *gestures around*** I just…I’m not used to this anymore. Never really _was_ , to be honest. And it’s still weird to me that Kaiba wants me to stay in his house.

 **Mokuba: *spreads hands*** In short, my brother doesn’t trust you, so he wants to keep you as close as possible to keep an eye on you. ***grim smile*** I’m sure he’s told you the repercussions of what would happen if you don’t comply.

 **Alister: *rolls eyes*** Yeah, I get it. But you’d think that the “smartest man in the world” wouldn’t want the person trying to kill him inside his own home. ***glances at Mokuba*** It’d be much easier to accomplish living under the same roof.

(Mokuba’s indigo eyes harden; he suddenly looks very much like his older brother, the light of friendliness extinguishing in an instant. He clasps his hands behind his back, eyeing Alister evenly.)

 **Mokuba: *low voice*** I can promise you that it _wouldn’t_ be easy, Alister. Not only is my brother very capable of defending himself – as I’m sure you can recall from your last encounter with him – but there’s not going to be an eye in this mansion that isn’t on you at all times. Including my own.

 **Alister: *stares*** Is that a threat?

 **Mokuba: *narrows eyes*** Does it need to be?

 **Alister: *shakes head*** This is stupid. ***glances at the windows on either side of bed*** What’s to stop me from just escaping in the middle of the night?

 **Mokuba: *crosses arms*** How does the order to shoot you on sight if you try to leave sound?

(Alister’s heart sinks. He really _is_ trapped, at every angle. He bites his lower lip; he still intends to make good on killing Kaiba with his bare hands, but at this point he'd have to wait and lay low for a while to catch Kaiba and his staff off guard. He sighs heavily, shoulders sagging; for now, he'd just have to resign to his fate - a fate, deep down, he knew he deserved.)

 **Alister: *looks at Mokuba*** Fine. What’s my first task today?

(The friendly light returns to Mokuba’s eyes, though reserved this time. The younger Kaiba smiles, uncrossing his arms.)

 **Mokuba:** That’s more like it. ***glances at his watch*** Seto gave you until sundown to complete your list for today, but it’s still pretty early. ***looks back up at Alister*** Have you eaten breakfast?

 **Alister: *shakes head*** No.

 **Mokuba: *nods*** Then _that’s_ your first task. You can’t do any sort of manual labor without nourishment.

 **Alister: *frowns*** Wait, manual labor? What the hell does _that_ mean?

 **Mokuba:** It’s what Seto has you down for today – yardwork. Trimming the hedges and rose bushes, sweeping the gazebo, feeding the koi, picking weeds on the path, trimming branches. ***holds up finger*** Oh, and mowing the back lawn as well.

 **Alister: *stares incredulously*** Mowing the _lawn_?! The lawn is ACRES wide!!

 **Mokuba: *nods*** 10 acres, to be exact.

 **Alister: *flustered*** It’s impossible to get all that done in one day – mowing is going to take several hours by itself! ***frowns, shouting*** That’s _stupid_!!

 **Mokuba: *frowns, shrugs*** There’s no rest for the wicked, Cheveaux – I guess you’d better eat breakfast in a hurry then, huh?

(Alister gapes as Mokuba turns his back on him. The two Kaiba Corp agents watch him blankly.)

 **Mokuba: *over his shoulder*** You have five minutes to get into your most comfortable clothing. Then my agents will show you to the dining hall.

(When Mokuba disappears into the corridor, Alister growls angrily. He balls his fists, turning to the bed and slamming them both down onto the soft mattress. He can’t believe the humiliation Kaiba is subjecting him to – and he's stuck doing it for God only knew how long. The idea of attempting to escape and getting shot was tempting at this point; but he knew Kaiba wouldn’t have his men shoot to kill. He would just have Alister shot, fixed up, and put back to work. Faced with no alternative, Alister straightens up and turns to the wardrobe. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the two Kaiba Corp agents still standing in his room. They are both flanking the door and watching him closely. He turns to them, frowning.)

 **Alister:** Can you look away for one minute?! I’m fucking getting dressed!

(The agents stare at him coldly, not moving. Sighing in frustration, Alister rips open the wardrobe and tears through his duffel bag for his sweatpants and black tank top, mentally trying to prepare himself for the challenging life ahead of him.)


	5. Overworked

(Alister gasps for breath, wiping the sweat pouring from his forehead with the back of his hand and stopping the lawn mower. He gazes up at the sky and the summer sun beating down on him. It was already past noon, and he hadn’t even gotten halfway through the massive rear acreage of the Kaiba Estate. He wants to be angry, but exhaustion is more prevalent in his mind. After eating a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and oatmeal provided by the mansion’s kitchen staff, he'd started his day with the largest task on his list. Mokuba and the Kaiba Corp agents had driven him and the simple push mower out to the gated edge of the grounds, which ran adjacent to a busy boulevard with several private Kaiba Corp businesses in a cul-de-sac at the corner. They dropped him off at the building he had seen from the mansion’s window; it turned out to be a large two-story laboratory/clinic, the company’s research and development lab. Alister had asked Mokuba about it.)

 **Alister: *gestures to the lab*** Why is the research and development lab on the Kaiba Estate? Why not have it part of the Kaiba Corp Tower complex downtown?  
**Mokuba:** Seto likes to be actively involved in the tech and medical research we develop. He’s very rarely at the tower, so he decided to build the lab at home to have access to it at all times.  
**Alister:** It looks a lot…smaller than I thought it would be.  
**Mokuba: *grins*** The building does, yeah. It's mostly made up of the medical clinic and offices. ***gestures to the ground*** But the lab itself actually expands underground, almost the entire length of the lawn. That’s why we have so much of it open and undecorated. 

(Satisfied with that answer, Alister stopped asking questions and accepted the lawn mower handed to him by the agents. Mokuba had promised to return with water and a snack before the agents had driven him away. Now, as Alister does his best not to faint in the heat, he drapes his arms across the lawn mower’s steering handle and rests his head in his sweaty arms.)

 **???:** Hey! No resting, scumbag!

(Alister looks up. The Kaiba Corp agents had been with him the entire time, watching him carefully from their golf cart after they'd returned from dropping Mokuba off. They were staring at him now with arms crossed. Alister stands straight, leaning down and restarting the lawn mower with the pull string. He pushes the mower across the paved pathway, continuing to the other side of the lawn in perfectly even rows. However, after a few minutes, he begins to grow weak once again. Chest heaving for breath, Alister comes to another stop as his legs start to shake, burning pain rippling across his thighs and calves. His throat is so dry that he can’t even salivate. He leans forward against the mower, sweat trickling down his neck. Across from him, on the path, one agent steps out of the golf cart.)

 **Agent #1:** I _said_ no resting. Keep going!  
  
**Alister: *weakly*** I need water…

(The agent crunches through the grass toward him, fists clenched at his sides. When he reaches Alister, he brings one of his arms up and slams a fist directly into Alister’s face. Alister grunts, stumbling backward and falling flat on his back in the freshly-mowed grass. His adrenaline spikes - he rolls onto his stomach, pushing himself quickly to his feet and whirling to face the agent. The big man approaches him; weakened by fatigue, Alister is too slow to react. The agent grabs him by the collar of his black tank top, flinging him back toward the lawn mower. He stumbles over his own feet, hitting the ground on his knees hard. A shockwave of pain rips up his legs, into the small of his back - a painful reminder of his fragile recovery not so long ago.)

 **Agent #1:** You don’t need _shit_ , you little asshole. You need—  
  
**Mokuba:** _Hideki!_

(Alister wearily looks up. Mokuba steps out of a second golf cart that appeared, indigo eyes blazing with fury. He glares at the agent, who faces him. The younger Kaiba spares a glance in Alister’s direction.)

 **Mokuba: *frowning at the agent*** What the _fuck_ are you _doing_ , Hideki?!  
**Hideki:** Mr. Mokuba – we were instructed by Mr. Kaiba that Cheveaux isn’t to stop for breaks during his tasks. He also okayed us to use whatever force necessary to ensure that. 

(Mokuba frowns angrily, approaching them both. He stops right beside Alister.)

 **Mokuba:** _Punching_ him isn’t necessary force. He _needs_ to drink water and stop for a minute periodically.  
**Hideki: *frowning*** But Mr. Kaiba said—  
**Mokuba: *angrily*** I _am_ Mr. Kaiba. And I’m telling you to stand _down_ , Hideki Matsumoto. 

(Hideki eyes Mokuba for a long, silent moment before he bows and takes a step back.)

 **Hideki:** Yes, Mr. Mokuba. 

(Mokuba glares at him a moment longer before turning to Alister. He offers him a hand.)

 **Mokuba: *softly** * C’mon, get up. I have water and a protein bar for you. 

(Alister weakly takes Mokuba’s hand. As he pulls himself to stand, the spot where Hideki punched him throbs angrily. He touches the backs of his fingers to the spot, glaring at the steadfast agent as Mokuba leads him to the golf cart he arrived in.)

 **Mokuba: *gestures to the seat*** Have a seat. 

(Alister slips into the seat, digging the heels of his palms into his trembling thighs to massage the tightly-wound muscles. Mokuba sits beside him, opening the center console and retrieving a water bottle and a seaweed-wrapped protein bar. He hands the bottle to Alister, who gingerly takes it. The bottle is ice cold, sending a shiver up his arm. Sudden thirst overwhelms him; he quickly unscrews the cap and lifts the bottle to his lips, gulping down the icy water as fast as he can. He finishes the entire bottle in less than ten seconds, exhaling heavily and leaning his head back against the plush seat.)  
  
**Alister:** Thank you, Mokuba…  
  
**Mokuba: *reaches into console, pulls out another water bottle*** Here - drink this one, too. 

(Alister complies, taking the bottle and chugging it. When he finishes it and sets the two empty bottles at his feet, Mokuba hands him the protein bar. Alister digs into it ravenously, stomach growling.)

 **Mokuba: *apologetic*** I’m sorry about Hideki. He takes my brother’s orders far too literally sometimes… ***shakes head*** Even Seto isn’t cruel enough to expect you to work without breaks.

(Alister chews, keeping his thoughts about that to himself as he swallows the deliciously savory protein bar. He takes another bite.)

 **Alister: *speaking around the food*** I’m not so sure about that…but thanks for intervening.  
**Mokuba: *presses lips together*** Seto's rough around the edges, but he _does_ have compassion.

(Alister glances skeptically at Mokuba, finishing off the protein bar and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He runs a hand through his sweat-matted hair, flicking droplets off his fingers onto the lawn. When he doesn’t reply to Mokuba’s statement, the teenager pulls a rubber band out of his pocket and hands it over.)

 **Mokuba:** Here. For your hair.  
**Alister: *takes it*** Thanks. 

(Once Alister is done putting his hair up in a small ponytail, the soreness and fatigue in his body starts to wane. Feeling refreshed – and not really wanting to waste time – he steps out of the golf cart.)

 **Mokuba:** Hey, Alister.  
**Alister: *looks at him*** Yeah?  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Take breaks as you need them. You’re still expected to finish the entire garden by sundown, but you can’t do that if you drop from exhaustion. ***starts up golf cart*** I’ll come back to check on you in a few hours. 

(Alister stares blankly at Mokuba, trying to determine why the younger Kaiba is affording him such help. Mokuba had been on the bullet train during the attack, too...still too tired to really think about it, Alister nods in return.)

 **Alister:** Thanks, kid. 

(Mokuba gives him a tight smile. Alister turns, walking back to the mower; behind him, he hears the golf cart pull around, Mokuba angrily shout something in Japanese at the two agents, and then the golf cart disappearing up the path. When he turns, he sees the agents yet again watching him like hawks. Sighing heavily, Alister pulls the mower to start and pushes it forward.)

*** * ***

(When the sun set that evening, Alister managed to complete every last task on the list Kaiba had doled out for him. Sweating, sore and tired, he managed to stumble up to his room and shut the door before he collapsed face-first onto the soft comforters of his bed. He laid there for a long time, allowing himself to rest and breathe deeply. He would have fallen asleep, had it not been for a knock at the door. Stirring, he forces himself to sit up.)

 **Alister: *weakly*** Come in. 

(The door opens; Mokuba appears. He is wearing a tweed vest and matching pants - casual compared to the navy suit he was wearing earlier in the day. He smiles at Alister, remaining in the door frame.)

 **Mokuba:** Congratulations on finishing today.  
**Alister: *groans, rolls eyes*** Yeah. Thanks a lot…

(A short breath that sounds like a laugh escapes Mokuba’s lips.)

 **Mokuba:** I thought you’d might like to join us for dinner before you go to bed.  
**Alister: *weary*** Is Kaiba going to be there too?  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Yes.  
**Alister: *shakes head*** Then no. ***looks away*** I’m not really in the mood to deal with him right now.  
**Mokuba:** I thought you might say that. 

(Alister looks up. Mokuba reaches into his pants pocket, pulling out a small stash of 3 protein bars. He enters the room, walking to the writing desk and setting them down.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto told me that if you didn’t come down for dinner that you didn’t get to eat at all…so I took some protein bars from the kitchen on my way up. ***shrugs*** I’m not going to do it for you again, so eat them sparingly. ***tight smile***

(Stunned by Mokuba’s generosity – and also worried by it – Alister eyes him wearily.)

 **Alister: *narrows eyes*** What’s your game, kid? 

(Mokuba doesn’t answer right away. He walks back to the door frame, turning to face Alister as he leans against the beams with his arms crossed. He inclines his chin, reminding him of Kaiba’s imperious glare – but the glare isn’t anywhere near as harsh.)

 **Mokuba:** There’s no game. Don’t mistake my humanity for compassion; you’ve hurt my brother far beyond what you could comprehend, and I absolutely believe that you deserve to pay for what you did. To both him _and_ those innocent people on the train.

(Confused, Alister slowly gets to his feet. This was the second time he'd heard that – that he'd somehow wounded Seto Kaiba far beyond anything obviously physical. He had no idea what it meant, and couldn’t possibly wrap his mind around it through his exhaustion. Frowning, he spreads his hands.)

 **Alister:** What are you _talking_ about?  
**Mokuba: *shakes head*** It’s not my place to say. Seto is the one that gets to tell you that, but I have a feeling he’s not going to. ***narrows eyes*** Regardless, don’t get comfortable with the idea of my help. I only take one side in things – Seto’s side. 

(Alister stares at the teenager for a long moment before sighing heavily. As badly as he wanted to know what he'd done to bring this form of civilized torture down on his head - aside from the obvious - he knew he had plenty of time to figure it out. He was going to have to face Kaiba eventually – but for now, he was going to do his best to keep a low profile and avoid any more ‘necessary force’. He nods once.)

 **Alister:** I understand. ***gestures to the desk*** Thanks again, kid.

(Mokuba grants him a smile – a genuine smile.)

 **Mokuba:** Good night, Mr. Cheveaux. I’ll be back up to get you tomorrow morning at 7am sharp. Make sure to be well rested – tomorrow is the front lawn. 

(Alister groans as Mokuba shuts the door, locking it from the outside. When teenager’s footsteps fade down the hallway, Alister throws himself back down on the bed, quickly falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.)


	6. Bark of Dark Ruler

(As Seto loosens the powder blue silk tie at his throat, a knock at his suite door brings a frustrated sigh from his lungs. He'd hoped to have some time to himself before going down to dinner and facing Alister Cheveaux again. Irritation getting the better of him, Seto grunts angrily.)

 **Kaiba:** What?

(The door cracks, and Roland peers inside.)

 **Roland:** May I come in, Mr. Kaiba?

 **Kaiba: *exhales through his nose*** You’re _already_ in, Roland…

(Roland steps into the suite’s living room, shutting the door softly behind himself and clearing his throat. He clasps his hands behind his back nervously.)

 **Roland:** Sir, I…wanted to give you a report on Cheveaux’s tasks this afternoon.

(Seto remains silent, removing his tie and letting it slip through his fingers. He loosens the top two buttons of his dress shirt and removes his blazer, laying it all across the counter before he turns to regard Roland.)

 **Kaiba: *unbuttons sleeves, rolling them up*** Well?

 **Roland:**...Cheveaux completed all tasks required of him before sundown, as you requested, sir.

(The hesitation in the head of security’s voice makes Seto weary; he pauses in rolling up his sleeves, looking at Roland while keeping his head down.)

 **Kaiba:** Your hesitation tells me a different story. ***snaps sleeve cuff up*** What happened?

 **Roland: *swallows*** One of the two agents assigned to keep watch of Cheveaux - a Hideki Matsumoto - informed me in his report that he had to use force on Cheveaux to keep him from resting.

 **Kaiba:** …okay? That was my direct order – Cheveaux _isn’t_ allowed to rest during his tasks, and if he _does_ he’s to be punished immediately. ***frowns, working on his other sleeve*** What of it?

 **Roland:** He, ah…also informed me that Mr. Mokuba stopped him from doling out punishment.

(Seto stops rolling up his sleeve, staring at Roland.)

 **Kaiba: *darkly*** _What?_

 **Roland: *nervous*** Hideki said that Mr. Mokuba arrived to give Cheveaux his daily water and snack, but stopped him as he was enforcing your orders, sir. He also said that Mr. Mokuba allowed Cheveaux to rest for five minutes before he returned to work.

(An irrational amount of anger tightens Seto’s chest. He expels it in a blast of breath, tossing his sleeve down and turning away from Roland.)

 **Kaiba: *hissing*** God DAMN it.

(Roland remains silent. Seto places his hands flat on the island counter, leaning on them and forcing himself to take a deep breath. He'd figured Mokuba wouldn’t be able to repress his humanity; his little brother was far too compassionate for his own good. Impulse drives Seto to raise his arm, furiously tapping in Mokuba’s number on his smartwatch’s screen. However, after another deep breath, he stops himself. He can’t bring himself to place blame on Mokuba. His brother was still young and impressionable – and good. He'd retained so many of the virtues that had been ruthlessly beaten out of Seto, and in a way Seto was jealous of that. He didn’t know what it was like to have compassion anymore, to love anymore – it'd slowly begun to return to him in his love for Rachel Pendragon, but that, too, had been stripped away from him. He didn’t have the right to force his little brother to go through the suffering he'd gone through - though it didn’t help him get his revenge against Cheveaux. Seto sighs heavily and lets his eyes fall closed, back still facing Roland.)

 **Kaiba: *drops his arm*** Hideki Matsumoto is to be terminated immediately.

 **Roland:** …sir?

 **Kaiba: *looks over his shoulder*** If my brother issued an order and he didn’t heed it at once, then he is to be _fired_. I don’t need insubordination in my security detail. 

**Roland:** Y-Yes, sir. I’ll have his termination issued right away. 

(An uncomfortable silence takes up between them. Seto, recollecting his composure, eventually turns. He once again begins rolling up his other sleeve and snapping the cuff upward. When he's finished, he eyes Roland.)

 **Kaiba: *softer*** I’ll talk to Mokuba about his interference. For now, my order is to remain standing. If Alister Cheveaux so much as _looks_ like he’s going to stop working, he's to be punished immediately. He only gets one break per day, at _my_ discretion.

 **Roland: *nods*** Very good, sir. 

**Kaiba: *shooing motion*** Now leave. I need to get ready for dinner. 

(Roland bows deeply, backing out of the living room and closing the door behind him. Seto sighs and turns, checking his appearance in the mirror above the kitchen sink before exiting the room himself. He leaves and heads down the corridor toward the side stairs, descending them to the second level. When he turns to the grand staircase, he finds Mokuba coming down the opposite corridor. His little brother smiles as he approaches, but the smile is grim.)

 **Kaiba:** Well? 

**Mokuba: *shrugs*** He’s not coming. He said he’s not hungry. 

**Kaiba: *frowns*** Hmph. Well, too bad - he’ll just have to starve until tomorrow morning. ***glares at Mokuba*** He didn’t get any more _help_ tonight, did he? 

(Mokuba stares at Seto, indigo eyes flashing nervously. He shakes his head, loose black hair brushing against his tweed vest.)

 **Mokuba:** N-No…I don’t know what you mean by that. 

(Kaiba frowns, crossing his arms.)

 **Kaiba: *low voice*** I _know_ what happened this afternoon. Want to try again? 

(Mokuba stares at him, jaw working as he clearly mulls over how to respond. However, he ends up wilting under Seto’s glare, his shoulders sagging. He shrugs helplessly, looking down.)

 **Mokuba:** I’m sorry, Seto-

 **Kaiba: *cutting him off*** You deliberately defied a direct order I had given. You may be my little brother, but that does _not_ give you the right to overstep my rule. 

(When Mokuba looks up, his eyes burn with defiance. He clenches his fists at his sides.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto, you _can’t_ do that to him. He would have passed out or worse if I hadn’t intervened! He _needs_ to take breaks!

 **Kaiba: *leans forward*** He doesn’t _deserve_ breaks. He doesn’t deserve your sympathy, either; you _know_ what he did, Mokuba. 

**Mokuba:** Yeah, but that’s _cruel_! ***gestures to him*** I didn’t think you had that kind of cruelty in you anymore…

(Seto stares. His heart pangs at the disturbed look in his brother’s eyes. He knows he's taking things too far, but revenge was the only thing that would sate the pain he was silently dealing with. Not even Mokuba truly knew how depressed he'd been in the three months following Rachel leaving. He refused to talk about it openly, fearful that he would fall even deeper down the dark hole of emotion he already found himself in. Eventually, Seto relaxes with a heavy sigh. He shakes his head, combing his fingers through his thick bangs.)

 **Kaiba: *sigh*** Mokuba, look…I know how you are. I can’t break you of your compassion, nor would I _want_ to. ***puts hand on Mokuba’s shoulder*** But _please_ try to understand my perspective. ***hard stare*** It’s not going to change just because you’re a humanitarian. Cheveaux _will_ pay for what he did. _All_ of it. 

(Mokuba presses his lips together in a sad grimace.)

 **Mokuba:** I know, Seto...I don’t disagree with his punishment. ***looks away*** But I don’t want the old Seto back...and you seem dangerously close to that now. ***softly*** You were doing so well.

(Seto grimaces. Memories of Rachel threaten to come out of their place in the shadows of his mind. Fighting as hard as he can, he pushes them out and takes a deep breath. He squeezes Mokuba’s shoulder, standing straighter.)

 **Kaiba:** Don’t put me on a pedestal, kiddo. You’ll just hurt yourself. 

(Mokuba nods; his expression becomes subdued, hurting Seto even worse.)

 **Mokuba:** Yes, Seto. ***turns*** Let’s go to dinner. 

(Without waiting for a response, Mokuba starts heading down the grand staircase at a fast - but dejected - pace. Steeling himself, Seto runs his hand through his hair before following after his little brother.)


	7. Disturbance Strategy

(Bastion Misawa looks out the window of his office, watching the same red-haired man he'd been seeing for the past 3 weeks mowing the massive 10 acre estate of the Kaiba Mansion. He frowns, sipping his freshly brewed tea; Kaiba Corp agents always watched the man too, sitting aloof in a golf cart on the wide stone path leading to the research and development laboratory at the edge of the grounds. Bastion had worked for Kaiba Corp for three years now, but he couldn’t recall ever seeing anything like it before. The logical deduction would have been that Seto Kaiba had hired a new groundskeeper. However, with the watching agents and the fact that he was mowing by hand made Bastion think otherwise. As he takes another sip of his tea, a knock sounds at his office door. He turns.)

 **Bastion:** Come in.

(The door opens. A member of his medical research staff, Doctor Nakano, steps into the office. He turns, adjusting the thick bifocal glasses on the bridge of his nose and bowing. In his right hand is a thick folder full of paper, a white-wrapped parcel sitting on top of it. )

 **Dr. Nakano:** Good morning, Dr. Misawa. ***holds up folder*** Here’s the morning reports. Your monthly subscription of the Business Journal is also included.  
**Bastion: *smiles*** Just set them on my desk, please. Thank you, Dr. Nakano.

(Doctor Nakano places the folder and the magazine on the edge of Bastion’s oak desk before bowing himself out of the office. When he leaves, Bastion sits down at his desk and grabs the folder, opening it and pulling out the thick stack of stapled reports. Since being promoted to director of research and development, he'd made certain to buckle down on every department under his control and keep operations running at maximum efficiency. While his predecessor had been very thorough with his work, Bastion had seen areas that needed improvement badly – and expense reports were one of them. He'd spent a large amount of time crunching numbers before his promotion, and he'd come to discover that Kaiba Corp was overspending on things such as imported parts and equipment that could easily be crafted on Japanese soil. The company was also _under_ spending on medical research, which was their newest -yet most valuable - avenue of profit. Bastion presented these numbers – and his plans to resolve them – to the Board of Directors of Kaiba Corp, and he'd received an overwhelming amount of praise and support. He'd even received a written, personal commendation from Seto Kaiba himself. Smiling at the memory, Bastion sifts through the pages, checking his own work. After ten minutes of double checking everything against the Crystal Cloud Network's data, Bastion allows himself to relax. He puts the reports in the “completed” bin on the right side of his desk, to be shredded later. Finally, he grabs the magazine package and tears it open. When he slips the glossy magazine from the parcel paper, his heart skips a beat. On the cover of the magazine is a portrait of Rachel Pendragon, CEO of Templar Technologies. She is dressed smartly in a black double-breasted dress, the Templar Tech sword and shield logo pinned to her red collar. The white headline below her face reads “A Thesis on International Trade Law, and Why It Is Imperative by Rachel Pendragon, CEO of Templar Technologies Inc. – page 139.” Bastion stares at her portrait, grinning to himself and gripping the magazine tight in his fingers. He'd been following Rachel Pendragon’s business and tech publications for several months, having discovered them while Templar Tech had been actively involved in a merger with Kaiba Corp. Though he wasn’t sure the merger was still happening – as communication between the two companies had come to an screeching halt three months ago – he was still glad to see her work continuing. He also admitted to himself that he was somewhat enamored with her. Not only was she incredibly intelligent, but she was also quite pretty, with red-gold hair that reminded him of an island sunset. He was somewhat disappointed that he never got the chance to meet her in person; he would have loved to discuss her thesis points with her. Sighing happily, Bastion flips open the glossy pages to page 139, settling himself down with his tea and digging in to the article.) 

*** * ***

(Seto, working out of his study on the first floor of the mansion, tries to ignore the painful stab in his heart as he picks up his copy of the Business Journal. He can barely look at it; Rachel Pendragon is plastered on the front cover. As desperate as he is to read the article featuring her, he knows better. He takes the magazine and quickly tosses it in the trash bin under his desk before the stab wound can spread. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stands from his rectangular mahogany desk, walking across the rustic study to the window. It afforded him a same-level view of the fountain courtyard; the splashing water sparkles in the summer sun, drawing large monarch butterflies that float lazily around the rose bushes and sakura trees. He frowns; in the courtyard is Alister Cheveaux, red hair glimmering with gold highlights in the sun as he bends to pluck weeds from between the marble benches. For a fleeting moment, Seto is reminded of Rachel. Her hair is the same vibrant red-gold color, especially in the sunlight - and their favorite place to frequent for private moments had been the courtyard. When Alister turns to face the direction of the window, Seto is pulled back into stark reality. He growls angrily – both for letting his emotional guard down, and for the momentary memory fading into dust at the sight of his mortal enemy. Frustrated, Seto turns away from the window, lifting up his smartwatch wrist and angrily stabbing in Roland’s number. The head of security’s face appears on the screen.)

 **Roland:** Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?  
**Kaiba: *snarling*** Get Cheveaux out of my courtyard, _now_. I can’t stand to fucking look at him.  
**Roland: *nods*** Right away, sir! 

(When the call disconnects, Seto turns back to the window. He watches the two agents accompanying Cheveaux listen to their earbuds, then immediately walk toward him.)

 **Agent #1** : Get moving, Cheveaux; you’re done here.  
**Alister: *confused frown*** What? I’m not even fini—  
**Agent #2: *grabs Alister’s arm*** You’ll just have to come back later; let's go, scumbag!  
**Alister: *growls, shouting*** Ungh – get _off_ me! 

(The agents drag the shouting Alister out of view of the window. The sounds of his angry struggle fade into the distance; Seto turns and stomps back to his desk. He sits heavily in his chair, exhaling through his nose. He plants his elbows on the desktop, resting his head in his hands and digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. His sudden frustration allows some of his sorrow to come through; he once again sees Rachel sitting in the courtyard, smiling happily as she says something to him that he can’t remember. He shakes his head violently, desperate to rid himself of the haunting memories that keep getting worse and worse. The only thing seeming to keep them at bay is his thirst for revenge - but even _that_ didn’t seem to be helping as much anymore. Was he doing enough? Was there something else that could be done? As the possibilities begin swirling through his mind, they thankfully wipe out the courtyard memory. Then, a thought strikes him; he hadn’t actually seen Alister in person since the day he conscripted him to service. The man was avoiding eating dinner and somehow surviving on his daily snack and water alone. Perhaps he needed to do something to the man _physically_ to sate his lust for vengeance…Seto opens his eyes, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. He'd need to think of something humiliating, something that would push Alister to his absolute breaking point. After a long pause and consideration, something hits him - something so vile and disgusting that it brings a grin to Seto’s lips. Without hesitation, Seto dials in Roland’s number once again.)


	8. Fumble

(Seto sits in the armchair of his study when the knock comes. He laces his fingers at his waist, calling for the door to open; when it does, Alister Cheveaux is shoved inside by the Kaiba Corp agents watching him that afternoon. Both agents likewise enter, shutting the door and standing in front of it side by side. Alister, sweaty and dirty from working in the garden, glares at Seto with fists clenched. Seto frowns; it'd been 3 weeks of Alister refusing to eat dinner with him, and it was starting to become obvious. The man was emaciated, cheeks beginning to sink in and arms becoming sinewy. The black tank top he wore hung loosely on his bony shoulders, waist shrunken in the middle to give him even more of a feminine shape than he had to begin with. Seto frowns.)

 **Kaiba: *stares*** You think you’ll get the luxury of starving to death?  
**Alister: *even glare, softly*** There’s worse ways to die.  
**Kaiba: *scoffs*** You think you’re real fucking clever, don’t you, Cheveaux? ***leans forward*** It’s not going to be that easy for you. Nothing will _ever_ be easy for you again, if I have anything to say about it. ***gestures to the agents*** Should force-feeding become part of your daily task list? Because I have a feeling that might get _very_ unpleasant. 

(Alister stays silent, glaring at Seto with heat that he can almost feel. Seto pushes himself to his feet, straightening the white sports coat at his hips.)

 **Kaiba:** I’ll take your silence as a ‘no’. ***sneers*** But perhaps I should have it implemented anyway. I can't have you trying to suicide your way out of repaying the damages you’ve caused. ***nods to the agents*** Take him to the medical facility; have them—  
**Alister: *suddenly desperate*** W-Wait, no. ***sighs heavily*** I’ll…I’ll start eating again.  
**Kaiba: *evil grin*** That’s more like it. It’s easy to break under pressure and desperation, isn’t it? ***slowly walks toward Alister*** Easy to fold when you have no other choice. And you really don’t _have_ choices anymore. I’ve taken them from you – just like you took them from _me_. The sooner you realize that you’re nothing but shit under my boots, the sooner your debt can start to be paid off.  
**Alister: *narrows eyes*** You haven’t even _started_ my debt?! You fucking piece of—

(Seto delivers a vicious slap to Alister’s face. Alister reels, grunting in pain, red-gold hair flying and flinging sweat onto Seto’s coat, pants and shoes. Alister turns back to face him, covering his reddened cheek with a hand. Seto notices for the first time that his eyes are steely grey, swirling with anger, reminding him of storm clouds. In a swift and reckless motion, Alister hocks and spits. A glob of mucus lands directly on the toe of Seto’s perfectly-polished black dress shoe. The action feeds perfectly into the plan Seto had for humiliating Alister. Seto points down at his feet, grinding his teeth angrily.) 

**Kaiba: *slowly, deliberately*** Clean. Your. Mess.  
**Alister: *growling*** Go _fuck_ yourself. 

(Seto glances to the agents behind Alister; they clap hands on Alister’s shoulders, shoving him down to his knees. One of the agents grips a handful of his red hair, ripping his head back to force him to face Seto. Alister yelps painfully, eyes squeezed shut. Seto waits until he opens them before he bends at the waist, getting in Alister’s face.)

 **Kaiba: *low voice*** Lick up your fucking mess _now_ , you disgusting piece of shit, or I’ll have your legs re-broken.

(Alister’s stormy eyes widen; fear finally begins to break through the defiance. His full lips rapidly lose their color as the blood drains from his gaunt face.)

 **Alister: *quietly*** No…please, don’t…

(Alister’s simpering plea strikes a chord in Seto’s chest, leaving him feeling cold and empty. Another memory assaults him; this time, it's of his childhood. Begging Gozaburo Kaiba to stop beating him with his leather belt. The same fear Seto felt then is reflected in Alister’s eyes now. Determined to go through with it, however, Seto clenches his fists and strands up straight.)

 **Kaiba: *gritting teeth*** Do it _now_. 

(Alister swallows, blinking; he yelps as the agent gripping his hair shoves his head down, pushing him toward Seto’s shoes. Seto forces himself to watch. Alister’s shoulders sag the lower he gets to the floor, defeat wafting off him like the stench of sweat. The sunlight coming through the window catches his hair, igniting it like flames - just like Rachel's hair. Seto's mouth falls open; his memory suddenly warps - instead of hearing his own childish voice screaming for Gozaburo to stop, he hears Rachel’s voice begging for _him_ to stop. Icy cold guilt drenches his entire body from head to toe; he flings a hand out just as he feels Alister’s face make contact with his toes.)

 **Kaiba:** _Stop_!

(The agents look up at him with puzzled expressions. With a flick of Seto’s wrist, they release Alister. Alister places his palms flat on the red carpet, pushing himself away from Seto’s shoes and looks up. The glob of spit is still intact on Seto’s shoe; Alister thankfully hadn’t made it that far. Seto glares down at his enemy, at the look of confusion on Alister’s face. He shares the confusion, unable to go through with something he thought would have made him feel better. But it didn’t; it made him feel _terrible_. Stunned by his own reaction, Seto backs away. He turns to his desk, grabbing a tissue from the gold-plated tissue box and lifting his shoe up. He wipes the spit from his toe, tossing the used tissue into the trash can. All three men stare at him, watching him closely – Alister closest of all. Seto avoids looking him in the eyes as he makes a shooing motion with his hand.)

 **Kaiba:** Take today as a warning, Cheveaux. Next time I catch wind of your disobedience, I’ll make sure to find dog shit to step in. ***turns away*** Take him back to his chores. 

(He keeps his back turned as the agents and Alister shuffle out, shutting the door quietly behind themselves. When he’s sure they are gone, he releases a shaky breath, sitting back down in his desk chair and staring blankly at the spot where Alister was kneeling only moments ago. Terrible guilt crashes over him as he realizes – not for the first time – that he was slowly turning into the man he despised the most. He no longer had anyone to keep him from descending into darkness…not since he had sent Rachel away....No, no there WAS someone. He brings his wrist up, dialing in Mokuba’s number on his smartwatch. When his little brother’s face appears, it immediately goes from a smile to a concerned frown.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto? Is everything okay?!

 **Seto: *shakes head, eyes burning*** I need to see you, Mokuba. Right now. I’m in the study.  
  
**Mokuba:** I’m on my way – I’ll be there shortly.

(When he disconnects the call, he feels himself break. Seto slams a fist down on his desktop, kicking inadvertently; his foot strikes the trash can, tipping it over. The magazine slides out. He looks down at it, Rachel’s porcelain face peering up at him and snapping what remains of his heartstrings. A shuddering sob escapes his lungs. He kicks the magazine away, laying his head in his arms and fighting desperately to contain a flow of hot, guilty tears.)


	9. Taste of Paradise

(Later that night, after Alister had completed his tasks for the evening, he stands in the shower and lets hot water pour down on his incredibly sore back. He leans against the wall, water streaming in rivulets from his hair and chin. Tears also mix in with the flow, pouring silently from his eyes. Alister had been in several hair-raising situations in his lifetime, but he never felt as dehumanized as he did that afternoon. Even though Kaiba had stopped the despicable show of forcing him to lick his shoe, it was enough to push him past his breaking point. He was coming up on 3 weeks of indentured servitude, and it was slowly snuffing the fire of resistance out of him. He'd been pushed beyond normal human limits, doing everything from tending the Kaiba Estate’s grounds alone to moving heavy furniture in random patterns as Kaiba saw fit. He also dusted and scrubbed the entire mansion; he was now sickeningly familiar with it back to front, except for Kaiba’s private space on the third floor. And Kaiba was right; he _had_ been forcing himself to starve, refusing to share a meal with the man putting him through this misery. He'd hoped Kaiba wouldn’t notice him slowly wasting away - but he should've known better. Now, rather than face having nutrition shoved down his throat unwillingly, Alister had finally been broken and agreed to eat in order to spare himself any more torture. Once the steam and heat from the shower had finally relaxed his battered, overworked muscles, Alister shuts off the water and steps out. He grabs a fluffy terrycloth towel from the rack beside the frosted glass shower, bringing it to his head and rubbing it vigorously on his hair before wrapping the towel around his emaciated waist. He looks down at himself, at his ribs poking through his taught, pale skin. His stomach, past the point of rumbling with hunger, is simply in a constant state of dull pain. Perhaps he deserves this...if only to repent for killing people in his Yakuza-ordered terrorist attack on Kaiba Corp. Sighing heavily, Alister steps into his bedroom. He moves to the wardrobe, opening it and searching through his duffel bag for a fresh pair of clothes. He selects a pair of jeans, jean jacket and a blue tank top. He dries himself off and pulls his clothes on, putting the towel back in the bathroom, then sits on the bed to pull on his brown boots. As he places a hand on his comforter, he frowns; something feels different about his bed. It feels softer, fluffier – almost like a cloud. He looks down, frowning at the black sheets. He runs his fingers over it, the softness tempting enough to suddenly make him drowsy.)

 **Alister:** Huh…

(A knock comes at his door. He turns, removing his hand from his sheets and continuing to pull on his boots.)

 **Alister:** Come in.

(The door opens; Mokuba steps in, smiling brightly. He pushes in a silver service cart, topped with a covered oval plate. Several other covered plates line the second tier of the cart, and a bucket of ice with several bottles of water sit at the bottom. Alister frowns.)

 **Alister:** What’s this?  
  
**Mokuba: *shuts door*** I’m bringing you dinner. 

(Alister stares as Mokuba pushes the cart toward him. He stops at the foot of the bed, the smell wafting from the cart causes Alister to get to his feet. The smell is one that he remembers strongly from his childhood.)

 **Alister: *whispering*** _Sacre bleu_ …! 

(Mokuba grins, hooking his thin fingers in the oval plate’s domed lid and lifting it up. Laid across the plate is a fat, roasted pheasant, browned to perfection and smothered in a cranberry/nut mash and garnished with steamed asparagus.)

 **Mokuba:** _Faisan et Canneberg_ , delicacy of the French aristocracy. ***grins wider*** Compliments of Seto Kaiba. 

(Alister finds saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth. He takes a step forward, staring down in disbelief at the beautifully cooked meal – his favorite meal. He leans over to get a better smell, but stops himself. He takes a step back, suspicious and fearful. He turns a glare on Mokuba.)

 **Alister: *glares*** This is a trick. You’re fucking with me.  
**Mokuba: *frowns, shakes head*** What? No – this isn’t a trick. This is your dinner. ***shrugs*** Seto said you probably wouldn’t want to come down to dinner, but he wants you to eat, so… ***gestures to the cart*** Here you are.  
**Alister: *takes another step back, shakes head*** No…no, this is _crazy_. Kaiba would _never_ do this for me. *glares at Mokuba* He almost made me _lick spit from his shoes_ today. *crosses arms* I _know_ this is some kind of trap. 

(Mokuba stares at Alister, frowning hard. His eyes were sad, full of compassion; it relaxes Alister’s tense shoulders.)

 **Mokuba: *heavy sigh*** I know nothing I say will convince you…but truthfully, my brother _is_ remorseful for what happened this afternoon. I _told_ you that he has compassion – he just has a very hard time expressing it, especially with all he’s going through. ***shrugs*** I don’t think he’s going to release you anytime soon, but I think he might be a little more observant of what’s being done with you now. ***weak smile*** That being said, he had your favorite meal prepared, and had your sheets washed and changed to the highest thread count available. He also told me to inform you that you have tomorrow off from your tasks; you’re not to leave your room, but you don’t have any work to do.

(In total disbelief, Alister lets his arms fall limply to his sides. He stares blankly at Mokuba, thoughts starting to race. Why was Kaiba doing this? What was his angle? WAS there an angle? Mokuba seemed very genuine in everything he said and did; he couldn’t possibly be lying. There was no point if he was. Alister feels his knees go weak. He sinks onto the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath as a lump begins to swell in his throat. He swallows around it several times, forcing himself to look up. His native French accent comes out on the swell of emotion rising in his chest.)

 **Alister:** I…I don’t underztand…zis is _crazy_ … ***tearing up***  
**Mokuba: *sympathetic look*** I can imagine it’s upsetting…going from one extreme to another…. ***places hand on Alister’s shoulder*** But take it for what it’s worth, all right? ***gestures to the food*** Enjoy your dinner, enjoy your day off…but prepare yourself to go right back into the grind. ***stands straight*** Make no mistake that Seto is still angry at you. But I think he’s starting to realize that he’s been a little _too_ harsh for something out of his control. ***turns*** Good night, Alister.  
**Alister:** Wait…

(Mokuba stops halfway across the room, looking over his shoulder and raising a bushy black eyebrow. Alister swallows.)

 **Alister:** Zis can't possibly be all about ze train wreck. What did I _do_ zat caused him so much pain? Please… ***bites lower lip*** Maybe I can try to make it right.

(Mokuba’s face drops, looking suddenly tired and sad. He turns back to face Alister, the light in his eyes dimming. Alister frowns; whatever happened had effected Mokuba too. His heart flips in guilt.)

 **Mokuba: *softly*** I can’t tell you what it is…but you’ve taken something away. Something this entire household loved – but Seto most of all. It’s been _devastating_ , Alister, to watch my big brother slowly get swallowed up by agony and depression. And there’s _nothing_ I can do to help him. ***sad smile*** The only thing that even has a possibility of reversing it would be to bring back what he lost.  
**Alister: *frowns*** What is it? Maybe I can—  
**Mokuba: *shakes head*** You _can’t_. It's...it's asking the impossible. ***presses lips together, turns*** Anyway. Good night, Alister. If you need anything else, I left my phone number for you underneath the pheasant tray. 

(Without another word, Mokuba slips quietly out of the room. Alister stares at the door, trying desperately to process everything that just happened. He doesn’t know how he should feel; joy doesn’t feel right, and neither does sadness. He honestly feels numb, rooted to the spot. After a long while, he turns to face the tray of food, slowly grabbing the fork and knife laid on a white linen napkin beside the pheasant. His stomach growls loudly. Taking Mokuba’s advice to heart, Alister pushes the strange thoughts out of his head and digs the fork and knife into the juicy breast of the pheasant.)


	10. Graceful Charity

(Alister spent the next three days without hearing from Kaiba or Mokuba. After his given day off - which he spent mostly sleeping off his aches and pains - he'd expected to return to the daily grind at 7am sharp the following morning. However, as the morning came and went without any communication or insistent knocks on his door, Alister began to grow confused. When the third day also brought a lack of communication, Alister finally caved and texted Mokuba. The younger Kaiba told him not to worry, that his brother had done it intentionally and was going to meet with him again the following morning to resume work. That left Alister worried, wondering what Kaiba could possibly be planning on his return that he would have allowed him to have 3 days off. When the morning of the third day finally came, Alister rose early and dressed in his comfortable clothes. At 7am sharp, the knock came at his door. Opening it, he found Mokuba standing before him, looking sharp in an orchid-colored vest and white slacks. He gave Alister a toothy smile.)

 **Mokuba:** Morning, Alister. Ready to begin?  
**Alister: *nods*** As ready as I can be. What’s on the list for today?  
**Mokuba: *shrugs*** I don’t know - Seto wants to see you first, so I bet he’ll have the list ready for you when you two are done talking. ***turns, beckons Alister*** C’mon, I’ll take you to his study. 

(Alister runs a hand through his hair to straighten it, shutting the door behind him and following Mokuba down the corridor toward the staircase. When they reach the first floor they turn toward the left corridor. Mokuba leads him to the second door on the left; he stops before it, knocking.)

 **Kaiba: *from inside*** It’s open. 

(Mokuba opens the door, stepping through. Alister likewise steps into the room, trying to drown out the thought of nearly having to lick Kaiba's shoes in here only days ago. Mokuba turns to his brother, who is sitting at the large desk near the window.)

 **Mokuba:** I’ve brought Alister, Seto. 

(Kaiba doesn’t look up from his laptop, acknowledging Mokuba with only a wave of his hand. Alister notices that his brown hair is gelled back from his forehead; an unusual style for Kaiba. )

 **Kaiba:** Thanks. You can go. 

(Mokuba turns to Alister, giving him a short nod before exiting the study. Alister, unsure of what to do, stands awkwardly by the door and waits for Kaiba to acknowledge him. But Kaiba continues to type away at his laptop. Alister takes the man in, considering the things that have happened over the past three days. He isn’t sure how to feel, or react; but Mokuba had obviously been right about Kaiba feeling remorse. In his time off, he'd been well taken care of. Hot meals had been served to him three times a day, and entertainment in the form of video games had been afforded to him. He hadn’t felt so rejuvenated in a very long time - and it was confusing. He stares at Kaiba as, finally, the man shuts his laptop. Kaiba's azure blue eyes lock on him, fingers lacing together as he rests his elbows on the desktop.)

 **Kaiba:** I hope you had fun.  
**Alister: *nods*** Uh...yeah, I did.  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** Good. Because it’s never happening again. 

(Kaiba as he stands, slowly coming around the desk. He is wearing a black greatcoat similar in cut to the famous white one, this one with braided gold trim on the cuffs and lapels. He also wears a silver vest and tie combination, with grey slacks and matching grey boots. He brushes the wrinkles out of his sleeves, keeping his gaze down.)

 **Kaiba:** Can you drive?  
**Alister: *frowns*** Uhhh….what?  
**Kaiba: *looks up, annoyed*** I _said_ can you drive? It’s not rocket science, Cheveaux.  
**Alister: *snippy*** Yes, of _course_ I can drive…  
**Kaiba: *inclines chin, drops hands*** Good. I’m giving you a change of pace in your tasks. ***small grin*** Since menial labor seems to be something you’re unable to handle, I’m going to have you do something that – theoretically – you _should_ be able to handle.  
**Alister: *frowns deeper***... _driving_?  
**Kaiba** : That’s only part of it. For now. There’s some errands needed to be run first before you can start the job I have lined up for you. 

(Unsure of how to respond, Alister watches in silence as Kaiba grabs his laptop from the desk, slipping it into a black leather bag with the Kaiba Corp logo emblazed on the sides in silver. He slings the bag over his shoulder, running a hand over his gelled hair before walking toward Alister. He brushes past him, opening the door of the study and not bothering to wait as he turns right down the corridor beyond. Alister quickly follows after him, taking three jogging steps to catch up with Kaiba as he enters the foyer, black coat billowing at his ankles like a cape. They enter the opposite corridor, turning right into an adjacent hallway, then taking another left. After walking through what feels like a maze, all in complete silence, the two men finally reach a door that leads them to the side exit of the mansion. It opens out into a pool area. The Olympic-sized rectangular pool shimmers in the sun, the water’s wavering reflections rippling against the white pool house on the other side. Alister stares at it as Kaiba leads them past. It had been a long time since he had been in a pool, but he loved swimming. He severely doubted Kaiba would allow him in it, though. Shaking away the thought, Alister focuses on Kaiba’s back as he leads him around the pool and onto part of the mansion’s garden path that curves around the back of the pool house. Behind it and a few feet away is another large building that Alister assumes is a garage. A Kaiba Corp agent standing guard by the door bows as they approach.)

 **Agent:** Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. Where to?  
**Kaiba: *waves*** I won’t need you to drive me today. ***jerks thumb over shoulder at Alister*** My personal assistant will. We’ll need the keys to one of the smaller limos.  
**Agent: *nods*** Very good, sir. ***reaches into pocket and pulls out a ring of keys, selecting one*** Here you are; this is for the vehicle in stall 5. Have a safe trip, Mr. Kaiba. 

(As the agent hands the key to Alister, he glares at him before turning his attention forward once again. Ignoring the look, Alister follows Kaiba through the door into the garage. He can’t help but gape once they are inside; the garage is full of cars, older and hot off the market new. There are several limousines of all sizes on their end of the garage, and on the far end are what appears to be several sleek, sports-type model cars. One in particular catches his eye; a crimson red, brand new Ferrari. He stares in awe at it as Kaiba weaves them through the parked limos, picking one of the smaller ones. He turns to Alister, blue eyes narrowing expectantly. Getting the hint, Alister goes to the passenger door and opens it. Kaiba doesn’t bother to thank him as he slips into the seat. Alister shuts the door, then runs around to the driver’s side and gets in. He nervously scans the controls and shift stick, taking a moment to figure out how things work before turning on the vehicle.)

 **Kaiba: *not looking up*** I need to go to the construction site in Iryono. Then after that, I need to go to the Kokana Shopping District in downtown.  
**Alister: *nods*** Okay. Uh…I-I’m not familiar with—  
**Kaiba: *annoyed sigh*** There’s a GPS built into the dashboard. Use it. 

(Alister glances at the dashboard; he sees no obvious sign of where the switch for that would be. After a momentary pause, Kaiba huffs again.)

 **Kaiba: *growls*** It’s the blue button with the globe on it, you _idiot_.

(Alister stabs the button when he finds it. The display screen in the center of the dashboard lights up, a blue sky with light clouds scrolling up on the screen.)

 **GPS:** Destination? 

(Alister opens his mouth to reply, but Kaiba cuts him off.)

 **Kaiba:** Iryono Construction Site, Iryono District  
**GPS:** Calculating route.

(The screen flashes, then a map with an outlined route pops up. The GPS voice begins to give instructions. Alister reverses the limo, driving carefully out of the garage and down the long drive leading to the front of the estate. When he reaches the gilded gates, they slide open for him. The agent in the guard toward gives him a quick salute as he pulls into the main road, driving right as indicated and getting on the freeway toward downtown Domino City. Alister and Kaiba spend most of the drive in silence; however, as the Domino skyline grows to dominate their horizon, Alister can’t help but ask the question that’s been burning in the back of his mind since Kaiba gave the GPS their destination.)

 **Alister:** Why are we going to the medical district?  
**Kaiba: *not look up from his laptop, snorts*** I didn’t know you could understand Japanese.  
**Alister: *nods*** A little…I had to learn it when I—

(He suddenly clams up, not wanting to divulge his association with the Yakuza to Kaiba, who was directly affected by their terrorism. He glances in the rear-view mirror; he catches a small smirk tugging the corners of Kaiba’s thin lips.)

 **Kaiba:** We’re going there because I’m building something there.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Don't you already have a medical facility in downtown?  
**Kaiba: *annoyed*** Kaiba Corp happens to branch out into more than just one thing in each sector, Cheveaux. We’re a Fortune 500 company – use your brain.  
**Alister: *frowns, frustrated*** Sorry I don’t know _everything_ , Kaiba. Jesus. 

(Kaiba remains silent; when Alister glances back in the rear-view mirror, he sees the man looking at his laptop screen. Dropping the subject, Alister returns to following the GPS instruction. After a few more minutes of winding their way into the outskirts of downtown, Alister pulls the limo into a large construction site. The steel skeleton of what appears to be a very tall, oblong building rises up into the sky, cranes and scaffolding with people crawling all over them dotted everywhere behind the tall fence surrounding the area. He pulls to a stop at the entrance of the fence, putting the limo in park and shutting it off. When he pulls out the key, and opens his door, he is stopped by Kaiba.)

 **Kaiba:** No – you stay here. This won’t take me very long. 

(Alister turns as Kaiba opens his own door, bagging his laptop back up and slinging it over his shoulder as he steps out. He shuts the door behind him, striding toward the entrance of the fence. As he approaches, two men in hard hats greet him with bows, handing him a hard hat before allowing him through the fence. When all three disappear, Alister exhales slowly and shuts his door. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, playing a game. When an hour goes by with no sign of Kaiba’s return, Alister gets bored of his phone game and shuts it off. He glances around the construction site, trying to determine what it could possibly be. All of the signage is in Japanese kanji with the Kaiba Corp Construction logo plastered all over. Suddenly, an idea strikes him. Alister pulls up a translator app on his phone, snapping an image of the closest and largest sign. The translator app pauses, processing the image; when it’s finished, the app translates the kanji into English.)  
  
**Alister: *frowns, reading to himself*** Seto D. Kaiba Children’s Memorial Hospital…dedicated to _free health care_ for the needy children of Japan…? 

(Stunned, Alister gazes in awe at the building being worked on. It didn’t make sense to Alister, considering that Seto Kaiba was – as far as he'd ever seen – a ruthless, deceitful man intent on catering only to himself and his personal manifesto. Alister sits back in his seat, letting his phone drop into his lap. He tries to think of a reason that Kaiba would be doing this, some way he could profit from it - but nothing comes to mind. Alister wasn’t terribly well-versed in the medical field, but he _was_ well-versed in finances thanks to his family’s line of business. He was certain that Kaiba wouldn’t be making profit from this project at all. In fact, he’d be _losing_ profit. As his mind runs through the countless billions that Kaiba would be spending – and probably not suffering from whatsoever – the man himself reappears at the fence. Alister straightens up; Kaiba barks a few orders in Japanese at the two construction workers that escort him out. When they bow and scurry back inside the enclosure, Kaiba turns on his heel and heads back toward the limo. Alister does his best to wipe his expression of sheer wonder as Kaiba opens the back passenger door, slipping inside the car.)

 **Kaiba: *calm and collected*** Boot up the GPS again.

(Alister does as instructed. When Kaiba gives the direction for the Kokana Shopping District, Alister pulls the limo away from the construction site and into the heart of downtown. Stopped by morning traffic, Alister tries to act natural as he gazes at Kaiba in the rear-view mirror. A sudden, profound respect for the man hits him in the chest. His blue eyes suddenly don’t seem as harsh, his face not as angry...in fact, he looks handsome, both inside _and_ out. Alister shies away from the thought, feeling his cheeks suddenly burn with heat. If he was honest with himself, he'd _always_ found Kaiba physically attractive. Even during the times he'd tried to kill him, Alister had always been unable to help himself from staring at his enemy’s athletic physique and angular features. Trying to push away the intrusive thought, Alister clears his throat.)

 **Alister:** So… _what_ are you building in the medical district?  
**Kaiba: *not moving*** I thought you could understand Japanese.  
**Alister: *frowns*** I can understand certain words and phrases, but I can’t _read_ kanji. 

(Kaiba pauses. When Alister looks back up in the mirror, he watches Kaiba close the laptop and place it in its bag. He sits upright again, his azure eyes shifting to the mirror and locking gazes with Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** Pay attention to the road, Cheveaux. 

(Alister sighs heavily, returning his attention to the traffic. Kaiba obviously wasn’t going to tell him, but he didn’t have to. Alister tries to keep the grin off his face, curious thoughts about Seto Kaiba revolving around his head.)


	11. Designer's Choice

(When Alister finally managed to find a parking spot in the busy – and luxurious – shopping district of downtown Domino, Seto slides his laptop beneath the seat beside him. He waits as Alister exits the vehicle, opening the door for him. He gets out, brushing his coat straight and stepping onto the curb as Alister shuts the door behind him. People passing by stare, whispering to themselves about his unexpected public appearance, but they wisely keep to themselves and keep moving.)

 **Alister: *comes up beside him, looking around*** So, what are we here for?  
**Kaiba: *frowns, crosses arms*** You’re asking an obscene amount of questions today.  
**Alister: *turns, frowns*** Am I not allowed to know what’s going on?  
**Kaiba: *rolls eyes*** It should be _painfully_ obvious to you, Cheveaux – we’re here to shop. For clothing, specifically.  
**Alister: *flippantly*** Don’t you have enough clothes? You seem to have a different outfit for every hour of the day.  
**Kaiba: *annoyed sigh*** We’re not here for _me_ , you imbecile – we’re here for _YOU_. 

(Alister’s stormy grey eyes narrow in suspicion.)

 **Alister:** …for _me_?  
**Kaiba: *scoffs*** Have you looked in a mirror, lately? **gestures to him*** It’s like you dumpster-dived and got lucky to find a shirt and pants. You look disgusting.  
**Alister: *looks down at himself, offended***. You just _have_ to insult _everything_ about me, don’t you?  
**Kaiba:** It’s not an insult if it’s the truth. ***turns on heel*** Which is why we’re here. You’re an employee of Kaiba Corp; I can’t have my people looking like vagabonds. 

(He strides toward the entrance to the open-air shopping district, ignoring more surprised looks thrown his way. Alister’s hurried footsteps pound behind him; the redhead catches up, lengthening his shorter strides to keep pace as the two men turn into the beautiful shopping district. Seto leads them directly toward a glass storefront at the end of the row of expensive shops on the right. There are sharply-cut suits and business-casual outfits displayed on stylish mannequins in the windows, the scent of spicy cologne wafting out from the store’s interior. He stops; beside him, Alister stares at the storefront, "Designer's Choice" - the sign happening to be written in English and Japanese.)

 **Alister: *frowns*** These clothes look _really_ expensive…  
**Kaiba: *sighs*** Did you _not_ see what kind of shopping district this is?  
**Alister: *turns to him*** But why are we—  
**Kaiba: *growling*** Stop with the fucking questions, Cheveaux – what are you, five years old?!

(Alister presses his lips together, red brows threading into a frustrated frown. Seto glares a moment longer before turning toward the storefront. He knows he's leading Alister on more or less a blind wild goose chase, but he's rapidly losing patience with the man. After a long moment to collect himself, Seto gestures to the glass doors.)

 **Kaiba:** Go in. 

(Alister hesitates before stepping forward. A soft chime tones in three ascending notes as they both enter the shop. A thin man in a brown suit approaches them, hands clasped at his front. When he notices Seto, he immediately drops into a sweeping bow.)

 **Store Owner: *speaking in Japanese*** Mr. Kaiba! What an honor to see you, sir! ***stands, beaming*** How can I serve you this morning?  
**Kaiba: *gestures to Alister, responds in Japanese*** My associate needs a new wardrobe – as many outfits as you can fit him into. Run them a little big. ***glares at Alister*** He hasn’t been taking care of himself lately. ***turns back*** Oh, and he doesn’t understand Japanese very well – so if you can, use English please.  
**Store Owner:** Absolutely! ***turns to Alister, speaking English*** Is there a particular cut your prefer, sir?  
**Alister: *confused*** Uhhh… ***turns to Kaiba for help***  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** Whatever fits.  
**Store Owner: *bows*** Ah yes, of course – my mistake, Mr. Kaiba. ***turns back to Alister, grasping his arm*** Come, my friend – let’s get you out of these… ***looks at outfit disdainfully*** …these _clothes_ and get you taken care of. 

(Alister gives a nervous look over his shoulder as he is taken away by the store owner. Seto takes a seat on the leather sofa to the right of the dressing rooms, taking out his phone and pulling up the Crystal Cloud network to glance through Kaiba Corp’s financial reports. He crosses his legs at the knee, idly scrolling through and not really paying attention to what he's reading. Seto tries his best to push the thoughts of what he's doing to the furthest corner of his mind. The night he'd nearly made Alister lick spit from his shoes, he had a mental breakdown. He hadn’t experienced one in a very long time – since before Gozaburo had killed himself – and the thoughts that had run through his head had been frightening. Though ridding himself of emotions was what he'd wanted as an outcome, it backfired on him badly; guilt ripped through him, ashamed of becoming exactly the man that he swore he never would become. It overwhelmed him so suddenly that he had no time to react; he had managed to call for Mokuba just before he lost control, sobbing hysterically and smashing various items against the wall before his brother had arrived to stop him. It took him most of the night to calm down - and, in truth, he still wasn’t fully recovered. The guilt haunted him, plucking at his heart strings and forcing him to remember that he was still human, after all he'd tried to do to eradicate his feelings. It took him almost 3 days to get over the numbness. Then, when he was of sound mind once again, he made the decision to step back from his brutal revenge perspective and try going about it a completely different way – putting Alister to actual, profitable use. A brief memory of meeting Alister for the first time at the Paradius party flashes by in his mind; Alister Cheveaux was the youngest member of the incredibly wealthy banking family, the Rothschilds. Though Seto didn’t know much more about him aside from the obvious fact that he blamed Kaiba Corp for wiping out his family, he was certain that Alister had first-hand experience in the financial field. Seto was also determined to right all wrongs done by his predecessor; and the murder of Alister’s family was one of them.)

 **Store Owner:** …looks exquisite on you, Mr. Cheveaux. Don’t you agree, Mr. Kaiba? 

(Seto looks up from his phone and feels his chest tighten. He barely recognizes Alister; the man is no longer wearing the tattered black shirt and jeans he'd come in with, but instead was wearing a sharp grey tweed vest and white dress shirt combo, complete with matching grey tweed pants and black dress shoes. His red-gold hair is brushed, laying perfectly to his shoulders. Seto is stunned; Alister looks like a completely different person…and, to Seto’s surprise, somewhat attractive. Alister gazes nervously at Seto when he doesn’t respond.)

 **Alister:** Uh…does this look okay? 

(Alister does a small turn; Seto feels his composure crack. From the back, with the feminine curve to his frame, he once again starkly reminds Seto of Rachel Pendragon. Seto swallows as Alister turns back to face him, watching him closely. Unsure of how to feel – or even _what_ he’s feeling – Seto shifts in his seat, turning back to his phone to take his eyes of the suddenly attractive man in front of him.)

 **Seto:** Uh…yeah, it’s fine, I guess. ***flicks wrist*** Keep going. He needs several.  
**Store Owner: *bows*** Right away, Mr. Kaiba. Come along, Mr. Cheveaux. The _Herz Fühlte_ from Schroeder Corp seems to be your designer’s choice; let’s look for more in this cut and style. 

(Seto keeps his focus riveted to his phone until the two men walk away. Once they're out of sight, Seto exhales heavily, uncertainly. He reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out his wallet in a hurry and slipping out Rachel’s portrait. He stares at it for a long time, scanning every inch of her beautiful face to try and rid his mind of the strange thoughts about Alister. The portrait, however, only makes him feel sad. Cursing under his breath, he slips it back into his wallet and leans heavily against the arm of the sofa, rubbing his hand over his eyes and fighting to clear his mind. He just manages to do so when Alister and the shop owner return an hour later. Alister carries six large paper bags on both arms, full of clothing he'd picked from the rack. He's still wearing the grey tweed ensemble.)

 **Store Owner: *totaling on his tablet*** The grand total comes to 6,239,640 yen. ***looks up with a smile***  
**Alister: *goes pale*** Six mill… ***swallows, shouting*** Six MILLION YEN?! 

(Seto tries not to look at Alister as he stands from the sofa, pulling out his wallet once more and slipping out his credit card.)

 **Kaiba: *hands card to store owner*** Here. 

(The store owner takes the card and runs the payment on his tablet. Seto turns to find Alister staring at him with wide eyes. Seto shakes his head once to prevent him from speaking; when the store owner hands Seto’s card back, he drops into another sweeping bow.)

 **Store Owner:** Thank you for your patronage, Mr. Kaiba – Mr. Cheveaux. We look forward to seeing you again. 

(Seto doesn’t reply; he gives a pointed look at Alister, grabbing three of the bags from him before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the shop. Alister trots to catch up with him once again.)

 **Alister: *breathless*** Kaiba…why did—  
**Kaiba: *angrily*** I swear to God if you ask me another question, that six million yen is getting added on to your debt. 

(Alister immediately clams up, not saying another word as they head back to the limo parked on the main boulevard. Alister opens the trunk; he and Seto stack the bags in it before Alister shuts it. He then opens Seto’s door for him. Alister remains silent as gets in and starts up the vehicle, pulling out into the steady flow of traffic. He activates the GPS on his own, giving it instruction to take them back to the Kaiba Mansion. When they exit the city and get back on the freeway, Alister exhales heavily. Seto looks up; he finds the redhead gazing at him through the rear-view mirror. His grey eyes are soft.)

 **Alister: *quietly*** Thank you, Kaiba. 

(Not comfortable enough to respond, Seto replies with a short huff and turns his attention out the window. He watches the city disappear behind them, hoping that his confusing thoughts will do the same.)


	12. Playing the Stocks: Part I

(The next morning, donning one of his brand-new outfits in a shade of deep burgundy, Alister approaches Kaiba’s study and knocks on the door. He expects to hear the man’s voice call out to him that the door is open, but instead it's opened by a burly Kaiba Corp agent. Alister looks at the agent suspiciously, turning to find Kaiba sitting at his desk and watching him over steepled fingers.)

 **Kaiba: *scrutinizing look*** At least you don’t look like garbage today.  
**Alister: *runs hands over his vest*** I suppose I don’t…what do you have for me today?  
**Kaiba: *closes laptop*** Something different. The past few weeks have given me something to consider. I don’t feel like you’ve been working to your full potential. ***narrows eyes*** You’ve been lazy, disobedient, and – quite frankly – annoying. And by doing so, your debt hasn’t gone anywhere. 

(Rage sparks in Alister’s chest; after yesterday’s curious adventure with Kaiba, he'd started to think that Kaiba may have had a change of heart after all, as Mokuba proclaimed. Now, with the first encounter of the day being a dressing-down, he feels that he'd indeed been tricked into a false sense of security. He clenches his fists, glaring at Kaiba.)

 **Alister:** What do you MEAN I haven’t been working to my full potential?! ***flings hand toward window*** Haven’t you been watching me—  
**Kaiba: *holds up hand, dark voice*** _Don’t_ interrupt me. 

(Alister stops, staring as Kaiba slowly sits back in his seat, crossing his long legs at the knee and his arms over his chest. His blue eyes turn to ice.)

 **Kaiba:** As I was saying, I think yard work and shoe shining isn’t your proverbial ‘cup of tea’. ***sneer*** As much as I've enjoyed every second of watching you suffer, you aren’t doing any good for me. ***gestures to the window*** Why would I waste my time having someone mow my lawns and clip my hedges if that doesn’t bring in any money?  
**Alister: *suspicious*** Am I supposed to say something to that?  
**Kaiba: *leans forward*** No. But I _do_ know that, given the opportunity, you’d leap at the chance to do literally anything else. ***smug grin*** So I’m giving you that opportunity.

(Alister waits for Kaiba to continue; when he remains silent, Alister frowns.)

 **Alister: *suspiciously*** What KIND of opportunity?  
**Kaiba: *grin widens*** The kind where you just might be able to one day make a man of yourself – if you ever pay off the debt you owe me, that is. ***leans back in his seat*** I want you to work the Nikkei for Kaiba Corp this morning. Keep our shares up 70% above the curve, or your records get turned into the police and you serve life in prison.  
**Alister: *shocked, jaw drops*** What?!  
**Kaiba: *stony look*** You heard me.  
**Alister: *beginning to sweat***...You’re insane – I know NOTHING about the stock market! I-I don’t know how to do _anything_ with shares!  
**Kaiba: *hard frown*** If I remember correctly, you’re a Rothschild – are you not? Or, at least half of one? 

(The dead name of his mother’s family brings bile to his throat. It burns his chest, stirring unwanted memories of the last time he saw his parents alive. His mother was a daughter of the Rothschild clan, and she did teach him the importance of financial intelligence - but she was taken from him before he even really had a chance to come to know her. He grits his teeth, the nasty memories breaking through; Chambly being burned to the ground by Kaiba Corp-built tanks and flamethrowers, his family’s chateau razed and destroyed. His mother’s dead body, lying in a heap in the garden, innocently tending to her rose bushes before she was gunned down in cold blood. Alister trembles as he stares at Kaiba, whose angular face is an emotionless mask. His hatred comes rushing back.)

 **Alister:** My MOTHER was a Rothschild - ***points angrily at Kaiba, taking a step forward and shouting*** And she’s DEAD BECAUSE OF KAIBA CORP!!

(Kaiba doesn’t react; he simply narrows his eyes. Alister hears the agent behind him rustle. Before he can turn, the cold steel muzzle of the agent’s gun jabs hard into the center of his back.)

 **Agent: *rumbling*** Don’t move. 

(Alister freezes, continuing to glare at Kaiba. The sting of tears burns his eyes; he tries to blink them back as Kaiba stands. Kaiba waves one finger, and immediately the pressure of the gun against Alister’s back disappears. Trying to keep his composure together, Alister lifts his chin in defiance as Kaiba slowly comes around the desk to stand in front of him. He clasps his hands behind his back, looking down his nose, bangs casting his blue eyes in dark shadow.)

 **Kaiba: *firm*** Your mother is dead because of Dartz – the idiot you decided to throw your lot in with. ***lowers gaze*** So honestly, she’s dead because of _you_. 

(Alister stares, shocked into complete silence. His heart hurts badly, the painful truth of Kaiba’s harsh words washing over him. His eyes begin to fill, vision swimming. He does his best to remain still, lower lip trembling as a hot tear rolls down his cheek. Kaiba’s expression doesn’t change; there's no sympathy present in him at all. However, when he continues, his voice is somewhat softer.)

 **Kaiba:** If it makes you feel any better, Cheveaux, I’d never be stupid enough to put my company’s money in the hands of some asshole who didn’t know what he was doing. ***narrows eyes*** I _KNOW_ you’re capable of figuring it out. So prove to me that you’re better than the work you’ve been subjected to, and maybe I’ll give you a bone. ***nods to the agent*** Take him to my brother.  
**Agent:** Yes, Mr. Kaiba. 

(When Kaiba’s gaze returns to him, Alister feels himself crack.)

 **Alister: *soft sob*** I HATE you, Seto Kaiba.  
**Kaiba: *scoff*** I really don’t give a fuck what you think of me. As long as you’re paying for what you owe me, you can go ahead and keep hating me all you like. ***sneer*** And since you seem to think this is some sort of fucking joke, the clothes I bought for you yesterday are now added to your climbing debt. ***turns his back*** Get out of my sight. 

(Alister stares numbly at Kaiba’s back, a wide range of emotions spinning in his head as the Kaiba Corp agent places a hand on his shoulder and turns him back toward the door. He thought he saw a promising light in Kaiba just yesterday; a soft, compassionate side of the man he doubted no one had ever seen. It was exceedingly rare and interesting, so much so that Alister found himself craving to see it again. However, the pain of being completely shut down and subjected back to ridicule overwhelms him, and forces him back on hatred. As the agent ushers him out of the study, he turns over his shoulder for one last look at Kaiba. The last thing he sees is Kaiba sitting down at the desk and putting his face in his hands.)

*** * ***

(As Alister is ushered out of his office, Seto feels unspeakable guilt tear through his heart. He turns, walking to his chair and sinking heavily into it. He puts his face in his hands as the door shuts, leaving him alone in silence with his thoughts. He was still very angry at Alister, and the man was still deserving of punishment - but after Seto’s almost disastrous display of cruelty, he'd done his best to amend his wrongs. He'd hoped that putting Alister to work in his financial department would at least make him profit and get the man out of his physical sight; however, the conversation completely backfired on him, resulting in – once again – saying horrible things that he didn’t mean. Frustrated with himself, Seto sighs heavily and drags his fingers down his face, casting his gaze to the wood-beamed ceiling of his study. He’s unable to stop intrusive thoughts of Gozaburo’s similar ‘punishments’ being doled out to him in his childhood.)

 **Kaiba: *whispers to himself*** I’m turning out just like you wanted…aren’t I? 

(Seto takes a few deep breaths, doing his best to calm his thundering heart as he opens his laptop back up. He considers going after the agent and Alister and stopping them, but when he sees the time on his screen he presses his lips together. The stock exchange was opening in less than 4 hours, and it would take Alister and Mokuba at least that long to get ready and head to Tokyo. Telling himself that it would be fine – Mokuba was going too, and he wouldn’t allow Alister to mess their finances up – Seto forces himself to open his reports for the day. He also opens his email and starts sifting through requests and reports there as well. As he scans down the list, one particular flag catches his eye; it's from the public relations department, with the tagline “Merger Request”. He clicks on it; it brings open a window with a detailed email. He reads through it.)  
  
**Kaiba: *to himself*** The public relations department of Templar Technologies Incorporated has reached out in response to our email requesting additional dialogue. The company has indicated that they wish to move forward with the merger process, and continue carrying a relationship with the Kaiba Corporation until such time as the merger is completed, and the company rebranded. They are also requesting that a representative be sent to Domino City to negotiate and complete the deal, for as long as the negotiation and implementation process takes place… 

(Seto finds his heart pounding as he trails off, reading the rest of the email in silence. The news was unexpected; he'd heard nothing from Templar Tech since his break up with Rachel, and even though the company hadn’t made the move to pull out, they hadn’t responded to several requests asking what their plan was either. Now, to suddenly continue forward with the process out of nowhere was surprising – and worrisome. Seto responds to the email, informing the PR department to reply and accommodate the representative, and to ask when the representative would arrive. After sending the email, he lifts his wrist and dials Mokuba’s number into his smartwatch.)

 **Mokuba:** Hey, Seto.  
**Kaiba:** Has Alister arrived yet?  
**Mokuba:** Not yet – why, what’s up?  
**Kaiba: *sighs*** I just got an email from public relations…Templar Tech finally reached out.  
**Mokuba: *sounds surprised*** Really? It’s about time…what did they say?  
**Kaiba:** They said they want to continue with the merger. And that they want to send someone here to close out the deal and implement it.  
**Mokuba: *excited*** Well, that’s _great_ news! Did they say when they wanted to do that?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No, not yet. I asked PR to find out.  
**Mokuba:** …do you think that means—  
**Kaiba: *cutting him off*** I don’t know, Mokuba. ***softer*** I don’t know. 

(Mokuba is silent for a moment before his voice returns; he sounds hopeful.)

 **Mokuba:** Well, if anything, at least the merger is going to happen. That’s going to be the boost we need to get our edge back on track – and get our fingers in the world’s other pots. 

(Seto grins at his little brother’s forward-thinking mindset.)

 **Kaiba:** You’re right. Keep our standard set for the Nikkei this morning; we still need to maintain precedence over Templar Tech until they become our bedfellows. Good luck out there.  
**Mokuba:** We won’t let you down, Seto. Talk to you later.

(When the call disconnects, Seto can’t help but ponder all the possibilities that marrying Kaiba Corp with Templar Tech is going to open up for them. Massive profits, opportunities to expand into other markets…and the potential to see Rachel again. The last thought stabs his hope, deflating it; out of habit, Seto grabs his wallet from the chain on his hip and pulls out Rachel’s portrait. He takes a long look at it, haunted by the memory of unfairly kicking her out of his life. He squeezes his eyes shut, slipping the portrait back into his wallet and hastily putting it away. Though he hopes the merger means contact with her again, doubt clouds his mind. He knew she would never want to speak to him, let alone see him; she would no doubt conduct all business with him through a personal assistant or representative. It was hopeless to think that he'd ever get to see her face to face – to at least gain closure with her, if nothing else. Feeling his spirits fall, Seto turns back to his laptop, throwing himself into the research and tech reports submitted by the sciences and development department to keep his mind occupied.)


	13. Playing the Stocks: Part II

(Alister runs a hand through his hair, releasing a frustrated sigh. He stares down at the string of numbers on the page Mokuba had given him, desperate to make sense of it. The formula and the terminology of the stock prices and share value is familiar to him from experience, but not so much that he is able to put two and two together.)

 **Alister:** I can’t do this, Mokuba. This is just…too much. 

(He looks up; Mokuba watches him carefully, sympathy in his indigo eyes.)

 **Mokuba:** You _can_ do this, Alister. ***frowns*** You have the experience; you bought out Kaiba Corp at one point, remember?  
**Alister: *shakes head*** Yeah, but _buying_ stock outright is a completely different beast than trading, kid. Buying doesn’t require paying attention to constantly fluctuating prices…at least, not to the degree of being on the exchange floor. ***sits back, sighs*** Kaiba’s asking for the impossible. 

(He casts his gaze out the parlor window, where a warm breeze is fluttering in between the white lace curtains. He'd been cramming on basic stock exchange knowledge with Mokuba for an hour, and he was still having trouble grasping the basics of how the market worked. With a little under an hour left before they would start making the 2 hour trip to Tokyo, Alister was beginning to worry. Kaiba’s threat of turning him into the police rings out in his head - his blue gaze was hard and merciless, challenging him to fight back. It was a far-cry from the Kaiba of yesterday, and Alister finds himself hurt worse by that than by the threat of getting taken to serve life in prison. The thought startles him; he straightens back up, exhaling away a rush of emotion as he leans back over the page in front of him.)

 **Alister:** All right – run it past me again. 

(Mokuba contemplates him for a long moment before sitting back in his seat. He crosses his leg at the knee, looking uncannily like his older brother.)

 **Mokuba:** All right, from the top. What’s the net worth of Kaiba Corp’s stocks per share? In both yen and US dollars, since most of our competition comes from America?  
**Alister: *scans the page*** Uhhh… ***finds it*** 20,219 yen per share. So roughly $188 US dollars.  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Good. Now, list off our competitors, and what their stock is worth at the current market price.  
**Alister: *scans list*** Industrial Illusions is at $98 US dollars; Microsoft at $104; The Trump Organization at $113; and Templar Tech at $160.  
**Mokuba: *gestures to the page*** Now – Seto usually likes us to be at least 70% ahead of the curve, which means that he wants us to stay at least 70% ahead of Templar Tech, our leading competitor – for the time being, at least.  
**Alister: *confused, looks at Mokuba*** For the time being? What do you mean by that? 

(Mokuba’s face suddenly flushes; the corners of his mouth twitch with a fleeting smile. However, he waves Alister’s questions away nonchalantly.)

 **Mokuba:** It’s something Seto's been working on for a while; Templar Tech and Kaiba Corp are in talks to merge. We’ve been at it for about three years. ***clears throat*** Anyway, it’s nothing important at the moment. ***nods to the page*** In order to stay that far ahead of Templar Tech’s share amount, what’s the dollar amount we need to achieve at the end of the trading session? 

(Alister stares at Mokuba; he's piqued by the fact that Kaiba would merge companies with someone else - especially a rival. It seemed unlike him. The Kaiba _he_ knew was all about crushing competition, propelling Kaiba Corp forward at any and all costs. Alister really didn’t know anything about Templar Tech aside from having met the owners at a party several years ago – the Pendragons, if he remembered right – but the merger was a curious notion. Swallowing his questions for later, Alister turns back to his task at hand. He takes his pencil to the page, inputting the share information into an equation he vaguely remembers from his mother’s private tutoring. The more he works on it the more it comes back to him, giving him a sense of accomplishment that makes him smile. When he writes in the computation, he taps his finger smartly on the number.)

 **Alister: *grins*** $720,972. That’s what the net profit should be at the bare minimum by the end of the trade session.  
**Mokuba: *grins, claps once*** I _told_ you you could do it!  
**Alister: *grin fades*** Yeah, but I _still_ don’t really know how to achieve it. ***glances at Mokuba*** Buying and selling is something I’ve never done, _especially_ not for a Fortune 500 company.  
**Mokuba: *places hand on his shoulder*** Don’t worry – it’s not as hard as you think. The rule of thumb is to trade when prices are high, and buy when prices are low. It fluctuates throughout the day, so just keep your eyes on Kaiba Corp and Templar Tech’s tickers and we’ll be golden. ***sits back*** Besides, you’ll have help in the wings. ***fans hand over chest*** I’ll be there with you the entire time. It’s my job as Vice President to oversee market trading. If you need help, just look up. I’ll be in the balcony. ***shrug*** The trade is only open for one hour anyway. ***holds up finger*** Oh, and since the Nikkei is done purely in Japanese, there’s two words you need to know. _Konyu_ , which is ‘buy’, and _Uru_ , which is ‘sell’. Got it?  
**Alister:** _Konyu, Uru_ …. ***nods*** That’s easy enough, I think.  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Everyone else will be shouting it too, so I think you’ll catch on pretty quickly. ***looks at watch*** Do you need anything before we leave?  
**Alister: *shakes head*** No…. ***sheepish grin*** Just the confidence that I’ll survive this.  
**Mokuba: *smiles, stands*** You don’t really have a choice _but_ to survive, do you?  
**Alister: *also stands*** No, I guess not. ***folds paper and slips it into vest pocket***

(Mokuba’s smile remains as he leads Alister to the door; Alister can’t help but feel like a lamb being led to the slaughter. He glances once around the magnificent parlor before Mokuba shuts off the lights, allowing Alister to step out before shutting the door behind him.)

*** * ***

(When Alister and Mokuba arrived at the stock exchange in downtown Tokyo 2 hours later, Alister was nervous beyond comprehension. He'd been separated from Mokuba the moment they entered the lobby of the Nikkei building. Mokuba was ushered upstairs to the balcony by security and Alister was led to Kaiba Corp’s stall on the exchange floor. He was given very quick instructions on how to buy and sell, then left for dead. Just before the exchange began, he glanced up at the balcony; Mokuba was standing with hands clasped behind his back, chin inclined and indigo eyes scanning the room with imperious confidence. When his gaze fell on Alister, he grinned. The exchange began at the ring of the bell; Alister nearly jumped out of his skin as the stock brokers around him started screaming in Japanese, fighting in the center of the exchange floor to sell or buy stock. Alister was immediately swallowed up by the tide of stock brokers, suddenly freezing up. He didn’t actually make himself heard until he looked back up to the trade landing; Mokuba, watching him closely, gave him a quick nod and a thumbs up, mouthing the word ‘ _konyu_ ’ at him. The act reminded Alister of his little brother Mikey, and the times that he would cheer him on during sporting events or chess matches. He pulled out his sheet of information, glancing up at the tickers between Kaiba Corp and Templar Tech. Templar Tech was currently selling their shares low, at $140 a share; Kaiba Corp’s shares were still running at $188. Armed with his crash course education, Alister threw his own voice into the shouting match on the floor, selling Kaiba Corp stock faster than he could keep up with. The hour flew by – and by the ending bell, Kaiba Corp had been the most successful company there, gaining over 1.2 million dollars in share profit. Alister stared in disbelief at the ticker as the other brokers congratulated him cordially – if a little stiffly – on his wild success. He was still in disbelief when Mokuba came down to the trade floor to get him, clapping a hand on his back and shaking his hand vigorously in triumph. When they were on the car ride back to the Kaiba Mansion, Alister finally snapped out of his stupor and felt pride swell in his chest.)

 **Alister:** I can’t BELIEVE we did it; 1.2 million dollars in _one hour_!! ***shakes head*** I’ve never seen anything like that!  
**Mokuba: *chuckles*** Seto’s going to be _very_ happy about that. ***looks at him*** And YOU did it Alister. I had nothing to do with your success at all.  
**Alister: *looks at Mokuba*** Yeah, but you _really_ saved my ass out there. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without your crash course.  
**Mokuba: *crosses arms, grins*** You’re a member of the Rothschild family, Europe’s most prestigious bankers – it doesn’t surprise me that you picked it up like second nature.

(Alister keeps the grin on his face as he settles back into the beige leather seats of the limo, crossing his arms and resting his head on the headrest. Thoughts of his mother’s smile swirl in his head; her kind face, warm and proud, just as he remembered from before she was taken from him. He can hear her whispering to him how proud she was of his accomplishments, and telling him to keep his head up. Alister didn’t realize he'd drifted into a restful slumber until Mokuba was gently tapping his arm to wake him up. Alister opens his eyes as the limo pulls through the gilded gates of the Kaiba Estate, rolling up the long drive to the pillared portico. He and Mokuba exit the vehicle when it parks, walking up the marble front steps to the large double doors. The doorman opens one with a bow, allowing them through to the grand foyer before stepping in behind them. He takes Mokuba’s white coat as he shrugs it off.)

 **Doorman:** Welcome back, Mr. Mokuba – Mr. Cheveaux. ***hangs coat on rack, gestures toward left corridor*** Mr. Kaiba is expecting you both in the dining hall. The kitchen has prepared a dinner of succulent pheasant and cranberry hash for you this evening. Please enjoy. 

(Alister’s heart flips; he turns a look on Mokuba, who is grinning.)

 **Mokuba: *winks*** I _told_ you Seto would be pleased. ***starts walking toward the corridor*** C’mon. 

(Numb and nervous, Alister follows Mokuba toward the dining hall. When the double red doors come into view, Alister finds his fingers nervously twining around each other. He once again finds himself a mixed bag of emotion regarding Seto Kaiba; there was no question that he still disliked the man, and that he was still more or less a prisoner in the mansion. However, there was no denying that Kaiba had a compassionate side buried deep behind a stone wall of brutality. He hadn’t been imagining it; Kaiba DID have a heart, if not much of one. Still unsure, Alister takes a deep breath as Mokuba pulls open the dining hall doors, walking inside. Alister follows after him, astonished at what he sees. The long, rectangular dining hall is just as enormous as everything else in the mansion. It is paneled with mahogany wood carved and decorated in Baroque style – something that must be Kaiba’s personal choice – every other panel bearing what looks like a black, ornamental sconce with soft light emanating from them. The ceiling is also mahogany. Tall, arched windows line the left wall, reminding Alister of Notre Dame. In the center sits a long, 16 seat rectangular table, lined with a white lace runner. Across the surface, a banquet is spread; in the center is an enormous pheasant, dressed perfectly with cranberry sauce and asparagus, like it had been the night Kaiba had it delivered to his room. Around it are French rolls, goose liver pate, and a number of other French delicacies that Alister loved as a boy. Stunned by the display, Alister almost doesn’t notice Kaiba sitting at the far end of the table until he stands. Kaiba gazes at both Alister and Mokuba, brushing the wrinkles out of his navy suit and gesturing to the table.)

 **Kaiba:** You have surprisingly good taste in cuisine, Cheveaux.  
**Alister: *snorts, approaching the table*** I _am_ French, Kaiba…. ***gestures to the spread*** But there’s so much. ***glances at Kaiba*** Why?  
**Kaiba: *stares*** I heard about your success at the exchange this afternoon. I don’t say this very often, but I’m impressed – impressed enough to give you a feast, since that’s what you gave _me_ in profit. 

(Alister searches for emotion on Kaiba’s face; when the emotionless mask remains, Alister can’t help but to become suspicious. He glances at Mokuba before returning his gaze to Kaiba, narrowing his eyes.)

 **Alister: *lowers voice*** What’s this _really_ about?  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** What do you mean?  
**Alister: *gestures to the food*** This isn’t… _normal_. ***looks at Kaiba*** This feels like a trap; and knowing you, you’re doing this to lower my guard.  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** …you think I’m tricking you? _Again_?  
**Alister: *shrugs*** How the hell should I know? _Everything_ around here has been torture for the past month and half, then all of a sudden you start treating me like a human being, buying me clothes and making me my favorite dinner… ***getting frustrated*** What are you playing at, Kaiba? 

(Kaiba’s lips press into a thin line, blue eyes suddenly burning with something Alister had never seen before; pain. Alister swallows as Kaiba steps away from his seat, walking at a swift pace toward him. Uncertain of his intention, Alister prepares himself for a fight; however, Kaiba walks right past him, huffing angrily.)

 **Kaiba:** Ungrateful _fuck_.  
**Alister: *turns on heel*** _What?_

(He clams up as Kaiba whirls on his heel, his face red and blue eyes flashing with anger. He stabs a finger toward Alister, gritting his teeth as he speaks in a raised voice.)

 **Kaiba:** No. If you don’t fucking understand what’s going on, then you don’t _deserve_ to know. ***throws arms out wide*** If all I try to do to correct myself is met with disbelief, then why the _fuck_ should I keep trying?!  
**Alister: *stunned*** _Correct_ yourself?  
**Mokuba: *worried*** Seto…  
**Kaiba: *shakes head, turning around*** Forget it. ***throws hand up*** Enjoy your goddamn dinner. 

(Kaiba heads toward the double doors; Alister, forcing his shock to wear off with a shake of his head, takes a step forward, flinging his hand out.)

 **Alister: *hard voice*** Seto, _stop_!

(Kaiba slows himself to a stop, but remains facing the door. Alister, silently chiding himself for using Kaiba’s first name without thinking, swallows and slowly lowers his hand. He sighs heavily.)

 **Alister:** Look…I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know _what_ to think around here anymore. ***shrugs*** One minute I’m being forced to do hard labor, the next I’m being treated like a king…it’s very confusing. ***softly*** But if you ARE trying to make up for the…the _shoe_ thing…then I’m sorry. It’s just going to take a _lot_ for me to start trusting you. 

(Kaiba remains silent for a long moment. Eventually, his broad shoulders sag.)

 **Kaiba:** …I’m not like him. I hope you understand that.  
**Alister: *frowns*** …not like _who_?

(Kaiba looks over his shoulder; his face is long and exhausted, lips still pursed, as he locks gazes with Alister.)

 **Kaiba: *blank stare*** Gozaburo. 

(The name sends a chill down Alister’s spine. Vague memories of the large, scary man that used to run Kaiba Corp flash through his head. He'd met the man one time, and it was enough of an encounter to last Alister the rest of his life. If Gozaburo was as mean and hateful as he was in public, he could only imagine what terrible things must have happened to Kaiba and Mokuba while he was alive. Suddenly feeling terrible, Alister lets his shoulders likewise sag. Guilt pumps through his blood as he shrugs helplessly.)

 **Alister: *softly*** I’m sorry, Kaiba…I never meant to compare you to him. I…I honestly forgot…  
**Kaiba: *stare hardens*** My step-father was a bastard. And I am _nothing_ like him. I will NEVER be like him. ***turns back around*** I’m going to bed.  
**Mokuba: *steps forward*** But Seto, what about dinner?  
**Kaiba: *doesn’t turn*** I’m not hungry. Take care of whatever Cheveaux needs before bed. 

(Alister watches helplessly as Kaiba disappears through the double doors. His heart sinks into his stomach; he feels like he's been punched in the gut, a terrible wave of shame crashing over him. He'd never seen Kaiba so walled off before – and so upset that his efforts to be kind went thankless. It made Alister feel worthless; his own appetite suddenly disappears, replaced by emptiness as he turns to face Mokuba.)

 **Alister: *looks down*** Jesus…I feel like shit…  
**Mokuba: *softly*** It’s not your fault. I understand your concern…but you _really_ should have given Seto the chance to explain himself. My brother has a hard time verbalizing his emotions. He’s a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words.

(Alister glances up, catching Mokuba’s sad expression. He sighs heavily, digging his toe into the carpet. Frustration rips through him, at his own inability to lower his guard. He does his best to shut it out, thinking back to times when he felt like this during his service with Doma. He and his friends – brothers, really – Rafael Ramsey and Valon Thompson, leaders of Doma’s terrorist group, clung to each other with everything they had. He can visualize Rafael’s rugged face in his mind, giving him advice as he always did. Alister has half a mind to reach out to Rafael, but puts it in the back of his mind as Mokuba shrugs and gestures half-heartedly to the table.)

 **Mokuba:** Well…we probably shouldn’t let good food go to waste, huh?  
**Alister: *glumly*** Yeah… ***looks at Mokuba*** When you see Kaiba again…tell him I really AM sorry, for what it’s worth. ***shrugs*** I’m sure he’s not going to want to see my face again for a few days, but let him know that I’ll keep an eye on the stocks for him. If he decides to change my routine up with something hard again…I’ll do it. Without complaint.  
**Mokuba:** Alister—  
**Alister: *shakes head*** L-Let’s just eat and get some sleep, okay? ***weak grin*** We had a long day. 

(Mokuba stares at him for a moment before he sighs and nods at the table.)

 **Mokuba:** I’ll talk to him tonight. I know he’s probably going to be up for a while. 

(Not feeling any better about that, Alister tries to ignore his racing thoughts as he sits down at the table with Mokuba and reaching for a plate to grab food.)


	14. Burden of the Mighty

(Later that night, Seto sits on the damask sofa in his private suite’s living room, casting his gaze out the bay window that overlooks the garden. Silvery moonlight plays over the topiary below, the fountain’s spewing water glistening like starlight in the courtyard. He brings the scotch tumbler he’s cradling to his lips, taking a sip and feeling the burn of the alcohol as it slowly goes down his throat. He'd tried his best to contain the emotion that flowed against the mental dam he'd built around himself, but lately it seemed to be breaking quicker and quicker. More traumatic experiences kept piling onto him; first Gozaburo, then losing Rachel…and now Alister. Seto ponders Alister’s response to his attempt at rectifying his actions – how the redhead was convinced it was a trick. In some way, Seto couldn’t blame him; he'd done nothing to prove that he was being genuine. He knew he was terrible with trying to verbally explain himself, so he decided to go the route of action instead. But to be cast in the light of deceit, even by his own brother…it was hard. He'd tried so hard to let go of his past, to disassociate from Gozaburo so much that he'd ended up closing himself off from EVERYTHING. It was hard to cope with. As Seto takes another drink of his scotch, he lifts his right hand, staring once again at the portrait of Rachel he'd been holding since he'd gotten into his room. She'd been the only one to see the good buried deep within him, and had actually done something to help him rediscover it. She was like a lighthouse at stormy sea – and he'd sent her away, lied to her face about not loving her. Painful regret rips through Seto’s chest; he lowers the photo, groaning and downing more scotch as a lump begins to form in the back of his throat.)

 **Kaiba: *swallows*** Fuck…

(A soft knock at the door pulls his gaze away from his scotch tumbler. He hastily puts Rachel’s photo back in the wallet laying at his side, snapping it closed and placing it back in his pocket.)

 **Kaiba:** It’s open. 

(The door slowly opens; Mokuba peers through, stepping into the dimly-lit room. He faces Seto, the yellowish light turning his white suit a shade of ivory as he crossed the red-carpeted living room toward his brother. When he gets closer, Seto sees his expression is mournful; it makes Seto’s chest hurt even worse. Mokuba turns and drops onto the sofa beside Seto. Having a suspicion of what his brother is here for, Seto quickly starts a conversation to avoid having to discuss it.)

 **Kaiba: *weak smile*** You made a killing at the trade today.  
**Mokuba: *small smile*** Well…it wasn’t _me_. Alister was the one down on the trade floor. He doesn’t give himself enough credit. 

(Seto doesn’t respond, instead dropping his gaze to his scotch tumbler. He swirls the amber liquid, ice tinkling against the glass in the uncomfortable silence. After a long pause, Mokuba quietly clears this throat.)

 **Mokuba: *softly*** You did a good thing tonight.  
**Kaiba: *flatly*** I don’t want to talk about it.  
**Mokuba: *sounds frustrated*** Alister said he was _sorry_ , Seto—  
**Kaiba: *glares*** He compared me to that _bastard_. I don’t care if he’s sorry – I’m tired of getting demonized when I try to be kind. ***brings scotch tumbler to his lips*** If it’s going to be that way every time, then what’s the point in trying?  
**Mokuba: *hard look*** You can’t blame him for being skeptical of you. Quite frankly, Seto, you’ve done _nothing_ to prove him otherwise.  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** I paid—  
**Mokuba: *cuts him off*** Money and gifts mean _nothing_ , and you _know_ that. Actions may speak louder than words in some situations, but when it comes to emotions they do jack _shit_. ***turns to face Seto*** I know how hard it is for you to express yourself, but you _have_ to. 

(Seto stares blankly at his younger brother, indigo eyes spitting the fires of indignation that he had only ever seen in one other person – Rachel. It was the same reaction she'd given him when presented with the same discouragement; Seto turns away, unable to look. Mokuba released a heavy sigh.)

 **Mokuba:** Look…I understand why you have Alister here. I understand what you’re trying to do, and you know I’m always on your side. *touches chest* I loved Rachel too, Seto. Alister made her leave, and I hate that about him as much as you do. But—  
**Kaiba: *softly*** _He_ didn’t do it.  
**Mokuba:** …what? 

(Seto turns, carefully taking in every inch of Mokuba’s confused expression. He wasn’t sure if the alcohol was loosening his tongue or if his emotional dam was breaking, but the sudden need to reveal the truth boiled over. Seto had never told Mokuba what actually happened the day Rachel left; he'd been too ashamed and guilty to talk about it. He brought his scotch tumbler up, draining the last of it before setting the crystal glass on the rounded oak table beside the arm of the sofa.)

 **Kaiba: *not looking at Mokuba*** _He_ didn’t cause Rachel to leave. _I_ did. 

(After a long, pregnant silence, Seto turns. Mokuba’s eyes widen in shock, bushy black brows raising and disappearing beneath his messy bangs. He stares at Seto, obviously waiting for him to continue. He sighs heavily.)

 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** She almost died in that bombing, Mokuba. You were buckled in your seat, like I told you to be…but Rachel tried to protect me from Alister when the train went runaway. ***swallows*** She jumped on his back while we were fighting…it gave me the chance I needed to try and diffuse the bomb, but I was too late. I...came back to find her unconscious and pinned beneath a broken piece of the passenger car. ***shakes head*** Looking back now, I know her injuries were mostly superficial…but in the moment, I panicked. ***stares at Mokuba*** I knew that she would _never_ live a normal life with me. I have too many enemies in the shadows, too many dangerous aspects of my life that I would never want to put her through. ***shakes head*** But I was also afraid of _myself_. And about how far my feelings had progressed…I wanted to _marry her_ , Mokuba. Have kids with her, grow old with her. I _loved_ her… ***looks away*** …but I told her that I didn’t.  
**Mokuba: *tearing up*** …Seto, _why_?  
**Kaiba: *frustrated growl*** Because I couldn’t think of any other way to get her to stay away from me! She was in danger – we _ALL_ were. You know how stubborn she can be…she would have fought tooth and nail to stay with me, to fight off whoever sent Alister to kill me after all these years. ***glares at Mokuba*** Don’t you think I regret _everything_?! She was EVERYTHING to me…the only person I’ve ever loved, aside from you. ***puts face in hands, sighing*** And I _fucked_ it all up because I was afraid. 

(Tears begin to sting the backs of his eyes. He squeezes them shut, trying to take calming breaths. He can feel the memories swirling, coming back to him as they did every single day – he can hear Rachel’s voice, pleading with him not to leave her. He can see her porcelain face, bloody and bruised, her teary green eyes and quivering red lips…hear her calling him a monster as he told her the most painful words to have ever come out of his mouth. He began to descend into darkness once more - but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned; Mokuba’s face was full of compassion and understanding – and pain.)

 **Mokuba: *presses lips together*** Seto…I’m so sorry. ***weak shrug*** Maybe, since Templar Tech is going through with the merger…maybe you can try talking to her again, tell her—  
**Kaiba: *sniffles, shakes head*** I broke her heart, Mokuba. She’ll never want to talk to me again.  
**Mokuba:** How do you _know_ that? You haven’t tried.  
**Kaiba: *rubs nose with arm*** I just know her. There’s no way I can make things right. 

(Seto turns away, doing his best to blink back the tears pooling in his eyes. After a long pause, Mokuba’s hand tightens on his shoulder.)

 **Mokuba: *gently*** …well, if you don’t think you can make things right with Rachel…you should at least put your effort into making things right with Alister. 

(Seto turns, staring blankly at Mokuba. The simple truth hits him like a punch to the gut; he was taking out his aggression on Alister, even though Alister had very little to do with the reason Rachel left. He really _was_ like Gozaburo in that regard; blaming others for his own shortcomings. Seto _did_ need to make things right – but not for Alister. For himself.) 

**Kaiba:** …he hates me just as much as she does. I’m sure of it.  
**Mokuba: *knowing look*** I think you’d be surprised.  
**Kaiba: *stares*** …I don’t know what to do.  
**Mokuba: *shrugs*** You can start by being nice. Maybe offer him a sincere explanation; not the full truth, but something that'll at least give him an idea of what's going on in your head.  
**Kaiba: *slow nod*** I… ***sigh*** If it’ll do something to stop these waking nightmares I keep having…then I’ll try. ***pointed stare*** But _he_ needs to change _his_ attitude as well.  
**Mokuba: *nods, looking relieved*** I think giving him the time of day alone will solve that issue. ***stares at Seto*** But I’m glad you told me about Rachel. I can’t imagine that’s an easy burden for you to carry.  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** …no. It’s not. 

(Mokuba wraps his arms around Seto’s shoulders, pulling him forward and hugging him tightly. The hug feels good; a lot of tension releases from Seto’s neck and shoulders, a gusty sigh escaping his lungs as he rests his forehead against on his little brother’s shoulder. After a long moment, Mokuba’s grip loosens.)

 **Mokuba:** I’m proud of you for trying, Seto. I know it’s not easy, but you’re taking a step in the right direction to heal. ***pulls back, smiles*** And I’ll always be there for you.  
**Kaiba: *grins*** Thanks, Mokie. ***looks down at watch*** You should get to bed. It’s past midnight. ***looks up*** Have Alister report to my study in the morning.  
**Mokuba: *nods*** I will. ***stands*** You get to bed, too. 

(Mokuba crosses the living room as Seto stands from the sofa. Just as his little brother opens the door, Seto calls out to him.)

 **Kaiba:** Hey.

(When Mokuba turns, Seto smiles – genuinely this time.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** I love you, kiddo.  
**Mokuba: *wide smile*** I love you too, bro. Goodnight. 

(When Mokuba leaves, shutting the door behind him, Seto releases a heavy – and nervous – sigh as he removes his navy blazer and heads toward his bedroom door, suddenly very sleepy.)


	15. Reverse Polarity

(Alister nervously approaches Kaiba’s study door the next morning, tugging his grey tweed vest and blazer at his hips. He'd gone to bed upset; not at Kaiba, but at himself. Looking back on the past weeks’ occurrences, he only just began to realize that Kaiba was right. The man was trying to display kindness, and Alister was dismissing it as falsehood. Kaiba had gone out of his way to buy him an entirely new wardrobe full of clothing – despite adding the expense on to his debt anyway – and had also prepared him good food and comfort. Alister started to gain weight again, returning to his normal athletic self rather than an emaciated skeleton. He started to feel…warm. It was unusual – and it was because of Seto Kaiba. Alister told himself he would apologize to Kaiba when he saw him next, but when Mokuba retrieved him that morning and informed him that Kaiba wanted to see him, he wasn’t sure what to think. Now, as he raises his hand and knocks on the study door, he suddenly feels anxious.)

 **Kaiba:** Come in. 

(Alister steps into the rustic study. Instead of sitting at the desk as usual, Alister finds Kaiba standing at the window with hands clasped behind his back, looking out to the garden. Kaiba turns, sleek black suit catching the dappled sunlight from the window. His brown hair, combed down in his usual style, glistens with honey-colored highlights.)

 **Kaiba:** Good morning.  
**Alister:** Uhh…g-good morning, Kaiba. ***swings arms at sides nervously*** You…wanted to see me? 

(Kaiba nods, turning from the window.)

 **Kaiba:** Yeah. I want you to look over payroll reports. Since it’s the first of July, it’s the start of the third fiscal quarter. I need you to make sure all of the company’s deductions and investments match up from the previous quarter.  
**Alister: *nervously*** Uh...okay, sure. I can manage that. Where do I need to report to?  
**Kaiba:** Nowhere. You and I are going to do it together.  
**Alister: *uncertain*** …oh?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** I want to make sure you understand, and that if you need help I’ll be able to assist you. 

(Weirded out by Kaiba’s day and night change from the previous night, Alister stares. The suspicious feeling begins to return.)

 **Alister: *narrows eyes*** I….Kaiba, I _want_ to believe you’re being genuine about this….

(Kaiba only casts his azure gaze momentarily to the ground before looking back up.)

 **Kaiba:** I understand. That’s why I’m having you with me for the day. ***walks over to the desk*** You’re my personal assistant, after all – the job requires us to be in more contact than we have been. ***picks up a sleek package from the desk*** Also, I’ve requisitioned you a laptop. You’ll need it to connect to the Crystal Cloud to do your work. 

(He walks to Alister, holding the package out. Alister accepts it in upturned palms, gingerly ripping the tape off with his thumb and forefinger. He opens the top flaps of the flat cardboard box, pulling out a sleek laptop in chrome color with the blue Kaiba Corp logo on the top. Kaiba takes the empty box from him, tossing it back onto the desktop as Alister carefully looks over his new present.)

 **Alister:** I…uh…th-thanks.  
**Kaiba: *waves nonchalantly*** Don’t thank me for it; it’s for your job. ***grabs his own laptop, heads toward the door*** Now c'mon, we have work to do.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Where are we going?  
**Kaiba:** Out. 

(Confused by the entire situation, Alister quietly follows after Kaiba as he leads them out of the study and toward the grand foyer. They head across the grounds to the garage, once again greeted by the agent standing at the door.)

 **Agent: *bows*** Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. Where to?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** We’ll be taking my personal vehicle today.  
**Agent:** As you wish, sir. ***pulls out ring of keys, handing one to Kaiba*** Have a safe trip.

(Kaiba takes the key, leading Alister into the garage. They weave through the parked limos toward the opposite side, where the personal cars are stored. Alister feels his heart leap as Kaiba leads him to the crimson red Ferrari he'd marveled over before.)

 **Alister: *impressed*** _This_ is your personal car?  
**Kaiba: *raised eyebrow*** Do you really think I’d own anything else?  
**Alister: *grins, short laugh*** No…no, I guess not.  
**Kaiba: *snort*** Stop gawking and get in, Cheveaux. 

(Kaiba unlocks the doors with his key fob, placing his laptop in the back seat before getting into the driver’s seat. Still trying to wrap his head around the shock, Alister does the same. Kaiba starts up the vehicle; the Ferrari roars to life, the engine purring beautifully as he puts it in reverse and backs it out of the garage. Once they exit the mansion’s drive and spill into traffic leading toward the freeway into downtown Domino, Alister sits back and exhales slowly.)

 **Alister:** Gotta say I’d never thought I’d be sitting in a half-million dollar car, being driven by one of the richest men in the world… ***shrugs*** But here we are.  
**Kaiba *shakes head*** Don’t get _too_ comfortable with the idea…we’re out to do work, not have a joy ride.  
**Alister: *sobers, nods*** Where exactly are we headed, anyway?  
**Kaiba: *taps fingers on steering wheel*** A hole in the wall café in downtown. I was introduced to it a few months ago; they have the best mochi in town.  
**Alister: *looks at Kaiba*** Huh…you don't strike me as a sweets guy, Kaiba.  
**Kaiba: *sidelong glance*** There’s a _lot_ you don’t know about me. 

(Alister considers him silently as Kaiba turns his attention back to the road. He’s not quite sure what to make of Kaiba’s statement, so he does his best not to think about it as they continue down the freeway toward the growing skyline of Domino City. The rest of the drive is made in silence as Kaiba weaves his way through the criss-crossing boulevards. When they find a place to park along a row of window shops and exit the vehicle, Alister notices they're only a few streets over from the spiraling Kaiba Corp Tower.)

 **Alister: *shuts door*** Close to the tower, huh?  
**Kaiba: *locks car*** Yeah. My, uh…former personal assistant used to come down here and get hot chocolate all the time. They brought one for me one day, and since then I’ve been hooked.  
**Alister: *frowns at Kaiba*** You had a personal assistant before?  
**Kaiba: *nods, steps onto the sidewalk*** It’s hard to run a company without one.  
**Alister: *shrugs*** What…happened to them?  
**Kaiba: *hard stare*** I fired them. Obviously. ***nods forward*** C’mon, it’s just down here.

(Alister follows after Kaiba, matching pace with him as they head up the relatively deserted boulevard. He’s confused by Kaiba’s non-use of gender about his former employee, but doesn’t put too much thought into it as Kaiba leads him toward a shrine garden at the end of the block. Before they reach the garden’s entrance, Kaiba turns to face a shop at the end of the row. The long glass windows are rose-gold in color, with gold filigree framing them. In the center of the glass pane is a gold sakura tree with a star above it and to the right. The cherry-wood sign hanging from the eaves of the building reads “Sakura Hoshi Café” in both English and Japanese kanji. Kaiba pushes open the door, stepping through to the light tinkling of bells. The café is cheery, decorated with cherry-wood paneling and the same gold filigree as the windows. A long marble counter stands to the immediate left, followed by two large, rounded glass display cases that host a number of delectable-looking Japanese and European/American pastries. The café is larger than it seems, extending further back than Alister had expected from the diminutive appearance of the shopfront. Several tables and booths line the walls, people scattered about drinking coffee and enjoying pastries. Alister returns his attention to Kaiba, who approaches the counter. A young woman, slightly younger than himself, turns. Her honey-brown eyes widen in something like surprise – and fear – as she eyes Kaiba.)

 **Young Woman:** Oh...hello, Kaiba.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Frosten. 

(Alister frowns at the exchange, coming to Kaiba’s side. The young woman eyes him curiously; Alister notices the nametag on her lavender apron reads “Annabelle”. Annabelle looks back to Kaiba.)

 **Annabelle:** Unusual seeing _you_ in here to order. Where’s Ra-  
**Kaiba: *cutting her off*** We’re in somewhat of a hurry, so spare me the chit-chat. ***softens tone*** I’ll have my usual. ***gestures to Alister*** And whatever my associate wants. 

(Annabelle gives both men a fearful glance before nervously wiping her hands on her apron. She keeps her gaze averted from Kaiba as she pulls a large cup from the stack beside the espresso machine. Her eyes turn back on Alister.)

 **Annabelle:** Wh-What can I get for you?  
**Alister:** Ah…. ***eyes menu*** What’s good here?  
**Kaiba & Annabelle:** The hot chocolate.

(The two stare at each other for a long moment before Kaiba gestures for her to continue. Clearing her throat, Annabelle nods.)

 **Annabelle:** Y-Yeah, the hot chocolate. It’s the best in Domino...a-and it’s always free for first time customers.  
**Alister: *shrugs*** Okay, I’ll have that then. And a plate of doriyaki, please.  
**Annabelle:** Anything else?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No, but keep your customers away from us. We’re going to grab the booth at the back and do work.  
**Annabelle: *blushes*** R-Right…. ***rings up on cash register*** $13.65, please.

(Kaiba hands her his credit card. She takes it, swiping it and handing it back to him.)

 **Annabelle:** I’ll bring it out to you when the drinks are finished. ***gestures toward the back*** Please, have a seat.  
**Kaiba: *puts card away*** Thanks, Frosten. ***hard look*** For your discretion.

(He and Annabelle share a long look before Kaiba turns away, heading toward a large, empty booth at the back. Alister follows after him, bewilderment getting the better of him as he slides into the booth across from Kaiba. Kaiba pulls the laptop out of his bag, flipping it open and typing in a few commands. Alister does the same, slowing as the urge to ask about the interaction with Annabelle overwhelms him.)

 **Alister:** What was all _that_ about?  
**Kaiba: *not looking up*** What was _what_ about?  
**Alister: *gestures toward the counter*** _That_. Your conversation with that girl. It was…weird.  
**Kaiba: *looks up, narrows eyes*** It’s most likely none of your business, Cheveaux. ***looks back to his laptop screen*** But if you _must_ know, I went to high school with her. And my former personal assistant was friends with her. That’s all. 

(Feeling like Kaiba is omitting much of the truth – but knowing that he would never say it aloud – Alister resigns himself to his laptop and tries to forget about it. Kaiba instructs him on how to sign into the Crystal Cloud, and how to navigate through the system to access the financial reports he needs. They pause as Annabelle brings them their drinks; she sets down a plate of delicious-smelling doriyaki in front of Alister beside his hot chocolate. In front of Kaiba, she sets down a plate holding a large pink mochi covered in coconut shavings, dripping with what looks like grenadine. She sets down his steaming mug of coffee before clasping her hands at her waist.)

 **Annabelle:** Anything else I can get for you?  
**Alister: *shakes head, lifts hot chocolate to his lips*** No, I’m good. ***sips hot chocolate; surprised*** Wow…this is _good_! ***looks up at Annabelle*** Is that cinnamon I taste?  
**Annabelle: *grins*** Yep. Old family recipe. ***turns to Kaiba, smile drops* What about you?  
Kaiba: *shakes head*** Mmm. I’m fine.  
**Annabelle:** Very well. ***long stare*** …tell your, uh…former personal assistant that I hope she’s doing well. 

(Kaiba stares at her over the rim of his cup as she turns her back on them, hastily heading back to the counter. His blue eyes harden just slightly before eventually returning to his laptop, setting his coffee down. Surprised by the revelation, Alister turns to Kaiba.)

 **Alister:** Your personal assistant was a _woman_?  
**Kaiba: *doesn’t look up*** Women are usually smarter than men, Cheveaux – you should know that. ***glares*** And you should _also_ know – once again - that it’s none of your goddamn business.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Okay, okay – Jesus. I’m just curious, that’s all.  
**Kaiba: *snorts*** Curiosity killed the cat. Or whatever that old saying is. ***taps Alister’s laptop*** Now, I’m emailing you both the first _and_ second quarter reports. I think having a second pair of eyes looking them over at the same time is a good failsafe for checks and balances. 

(Alister turns to his laptop and opens up the report Kaiba emails to him. Over the course of the next two hours they comb through the reports, picking out various discrepancies and making calls to correct them. Once they complete the task, they shut their laptops and remain at the café for another hour, entertaining small talk – even getting to know each other somewhat. Though Kaiba only divulges information Alister already knows, it feels like the man is beginning to open up. Kaiba smiles as he tells Alister a funny story about throwing someone through a window for disrespecting him; Alister laughs, Kaiba chuckling with him. It feels almost like reconnecting with an old friend - which, honestly, he was. After a long while, Kaiba pushes his long-gone coffee away from him.)

 **Kaiba:** All right. Are you ready to head back to the mansion?  
**Alister: *nods*** Yeah, sure. ***looks at him*** What else do we have to do today?

(Kaiba ponders the question for a moment, one corner of his mouth turning up and his eyes shifting to the right. He combs his fingers through his bangs. Alister can’t help but stare, watching the soft light above them play attractive shadows across Kaiba’s face. Another wave of excitement washes across his stomach; Alister exhales shortly, trying not to let a blush reach his face as Kaiba looks at him.)

 **Kaiba:** Well, we need to start getting ledgers and a contract drafted up. I’m sure Mokuba told you that Kaiba Corp is merging with Templar Tech.  
**Alister: *nods*** Yeah, he mentioned it. I’m surprised, honestly. I didn’t think you’d want to do that… ***shrugs*** But it’s a wise move.  
**Kaiba: *watches him closely*** Yeah?  
**Alister: *nods*** Yeah. From a budgeting perspective, merging together with the other leading entertainment company will give you guys the green light to corner the market. Templar Tech is the most successful video game company aside from Nintendo – who, if I remember correctly, Templar Tech has a partnership with. So that means even _more_ product placement opportunities for Kaiba Corp. ***gestures nonchalantly*** Just that alone means profits are going to skyrocket. 

(Kaiba stares at him for a long moment; eventually he nods, looking down at the table. When he looks back up, Alister’s heart flips. There's a small tinge of a blush across Kaiba’s cheeks.)

 **Kaiba: *small grin*** I _knew_ that Rothschild blood of yours would do me a great service.  
**Alister: *grins, short laugh*** I’m not so useless after all, am I?  
**Kaiba: *grin falters*** You never _were_ useless, Cheveaux. 

(Alister’s grin fades at the bold statement. He's left to wonder at its meaning as Kaiba slides out of the booth, standing and brushing coconut shavings from his black suit. He hoists his laptop bag across his shoulder, turning.)

 **Kaiba:** C’mon – let’s blow this joint. 

(Alister slides out, following after him. As they pass by the counter, Annabelle watches them curiously. Alister gives her a short wave goodbye, making a mental note to come back and try more sweets – and perhaps ask more questions – as he follows Kaiba out to the street. The sudden drive to know everything about Seto Kaiba takes root in the pit of his stomach – and not for a sinister purpose, but for the purpose of getting to know a man he once hated and was now was finding himself becoming interested in. It was a fresh – if strange – perspective, but one he was determined to see through even if Kaiba didn’t wholly reciprocate.)


	16. Malfunction

(Over the course of the next two months, Alister and Kaiba work closely together on several different projects - mainly preparing Kaiba Corp for its merge with Templar Technologies. Alister, utilizing his tutelage in budgeting, takes the financial reports given to him and uses an old Rothschild technique to consolidate them into one simplified report that covers all angles at once. Kaiba, continually impressed with his work, eventually trusts him with the position of Chief Financial Officer. The two men also get to know each other very well; Alister grows comfortable with Kaiba and vice-versa, the two rekindling the spark of friendship they had in their childhood. What started as a strictly business-only relationship becomes one of mutual respect, leading to them spend time with each other outside of work. The two have dinner, play video games or Duel Monsters, or just generally hang out. Alister finds himself rapidly losing his hatred for the man as he gets to know him, which surprises him. Kaiba must have felt the same, for he begins to open up, telling Alister about his birth parents and what life was like for him at the orphanage before Gozaburo Kaiba adopted he and Mokuba. Alister in turn shared his childhood memories, of how the Rothschilds were actually a Jewish family that was forced to move to France in order to avoid Nazi detection during WWII. All the while, Alister found himself becoming more and more attracted to Kaiba as he opened up like a rose, sharing a beautiful and kind personality he never thought he'd see. Eventually, after getting together in the master parlor for drinks one night, Kaiba took a sip of his usual scotch before turning to face Alister in the bar stool next to him. His blue eyes are warm and apologetic; very unlike how hard and cold they were not too long ago.)  
  
**Kaiba:** Alister…something’s been on my mind lately. Something I think you need to hear.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Sure, Seto – what’s going on?  
**Kaiba: *swallows, looking back at his drink*** I…want to apologize. For the things I said to you before. ***looks at Alister, grimacing*** And for what I said about your mother. It was out of line.  
**Alister: *sympathetic look*** It’s okay. I know you were angry at the time… ***chuckles*** Hell, you probably _meant_ it at the time too. ***sips margarita*** I can’t hold it against you, man. ***glances at him*** Although I’d still like to know the reason you put me under house arrest in the first place.  
  
(Kaiba ponders him for a long moment before eventually nodding.)  
  
**Kaiba:** You _do_ deserve an explanation. It’s just…something I’ve had hard time talking about. Even to Mokuba.  
  
(As he turns away, sipping his scotch, Alister puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently.)  
  
**Alister: *shakes head*** Hey, look…if it’s gonna cause you pain, don’t worry about it. I imagine it had something to do with the terrorist attack… ***solemn look*** And that’s something _I’m_ sorry for. ***presses lips together*** I should really be thanking you for the house arrest for that, honestly. Because it's taken me out of a life of crime. And...saved me from a life in prison.  
**Kaiba: *snort*** Yeah…  
**Alister: *drops hand*** But seriously. If you don’t want to tell me your thoughts, you don’t have to.  
  
(Kaiba stays silent for another moment before sighing heavily. He sets his drink down on the bar top, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out his wallet. He opens it, reaching into a slot between the cash pocket and the credits cards to retrieve a small photo. He shows it to Alister; the woman is very familiar to him, but he can’t quite place the name.)  
  
**Alister: *nods approvingly*** She’s beautiful…and familiar.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** You _should_ know her. ***gazes fondly at the photo*** It’s Rachel Pendragon.  
**Alister:** Ooh, right. I remember her from that party – her family owns Templar Tech, right?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Well, _she_ does now. ***puts photo away*** I…. ***sighs*** It’s a long story I’d rather not talk about, but…suffice it to say she was _very_ special to me.  
  
(The hint of a blush rise on Kaiba’s cheeks; realization hits Alister hard. He feels his stomach flip uneasily, but tries to keep it off his face as he forces himself to grin.)  
  
**Alister:** Were…were you _in love_ with her?  
**Kaiba: *blushes harder*** You might say that… ***shakes head*** But it doesn’t matter now. I’ll never see her again. ***sips scotch***  
**Alister: *frowns*** But wait a minute…if she _owns_ Templar Tech, and you guys are merging…wouldn’t you _have_ to be in contact with her?  
**Kaiba: *shrug*** Maybe. But she’ll probably send a representative to do business with me. It’s…complicated.  
**Alister: *frowns in concern*** …what _happened_?  
**Kaiba: *purses lips, not looking at Alister*** I…I broke her heart. ***sighs heavily, sets down scotch***  
  
(Feeling terrible, Alister gently pats Kaiba’s back as he leans over the bar heavily on his elbows. Defeat spears his heart – Kaiba more or less proving to him that the chances of reciprocal romantic feelings were all but non-existent – but his instinct is to do whatever he can to bring that handsome smile back to Kaiba’s face.)  
  
**Alister: *sigh*** I’m sorry to hear that. Really. ***presses lips together*** Maybe…if you ever get the chance to talk to her, maybe I can help try to—  
**Kaiba: *shakes head, holding up hand*** No, don’t. I…I _need_ to get over her. ***looks at Alister*** There’s no chance of that ever happening again, I guarantee it. I know her – she probably wants nothing to do with me. ***weak smile*** Should have known better than to try and get involved with a woman anyway. Waste of time and money, if you ask me.  
  
(The self-depreciating joke falls flat. Alister shakes his head.)  
  
**Alister:** True love is _never_ a waste of time, Seto. Having someone you can share all your secrets with, to spend time getting to know and who reciprocates in getting to know you too…that’s something you can’t easily find. Even if things don’t last.  
**Kaiba: *snorts, looks away*** Are you saying that _we’re_ in love, then? Since we’re doing the same thing?  
  
(Alister's cheeks burn at the suggestion, even if it is a half-hearted joke. He chuckles, looking away before Kaiba can see his face.)  
  
**Alister:** I mean... _you’re_ the one that said it, not me.  
**Kaiba: *grins, gently punches Alister’s arm*** Shut the fuck up. ***stares at his hand for a moment*** Hey, I have an idea. ***stands from the stool*** Why don’t we spar?  
**Alister: *frowns*** Spar?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yeah, spar. My karate against your… ***gestures openly*** whatever it is that you know.  
**Alister: *laughs, sliding off his stool*** Savate. The French martial art.  
**Kaiba: *scoffs playfully*** _French_ martial art? Aren’t you people supposed to be _lovers_ , not fighters?  
**Alister: *grins*** We can be both. Have you ever seen an angry Frenchman?  
**Kaiba: *raises one eyebrow*** Aren’t I looking at one?  
  
(Alister laughs loudly, slapping his knee. Kaiba also begins laughing, though it’s somewhat subdued. After a minute Alister nods.)  
  
**Alister:** Yeah…yeah, you’re right.  
**Kaiba: *turns*** C’mon, let’s go. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good challenge.  
  
(Alister happily follows Kaiba out of the parlor and down the grand staircase of the foyer. The two men exit the mansion through the side door, heading around the moonlit pool toward the pool house. Kaiba opens the door, flipping on the lights; inside, the majority of the room is covered in thick foam exercise mats. A treadmill and weight bench stand in the far left corner, a Wing Chun dummy in the right corner, and several other exercise items hang neatly on the walls between the windows. Immediately to their right is a changing room and shower area. Kaiba gestures toward the changing room.)  
  
**Kaiba:** There’s a couple pairs of training pants and shirts in there.  
  
(Alister complies, stepping into the changing room and pulling a pair of black sweatpants and shirt from a small dresser to the right. He holds the clothes up, staring at them. These were _Kaiba’s_ clothes…trying not to think about it too much, Alister removes his own clothes and slips into Kaiba’s. They're comfortable, if a little loose. The fabric, neoprene and smooth, feels good against his skin. Alister exhales, unable to help himself from running his hands down his abdomen, pressing the shirt against him. His imagination runs for a brief moment, imaging what Kaiba felt like when he put these clothes on…what his chiseled abs, poorly hidden beneath his dress shirts, must feel like. Snapping back to reality, Alister feels his heart pounding in embarrassment. He quickly leaves the changing room, doing his best to keep his thoughts contained as he turns toward the mats. Kaiba is already there, dressed in the same black outfit; however, it’s much tighter-fitting, molding across the glorious set of abs that Alister just daydreamed about. Fighting hard to keep a blush off his face, Alister steps onto the mat.)  
  
**Kaiba: *stretching his legs*** Ready for a beat-down, Cheveaux?  
**Alister: *snorts*** Whatever – if I remember things correctly, we were evenly matched.  
**Kaiba: *scoffs, grinning*** You wish; if there wasn't a bomb on the train, I would have had you.  
**Alister: *steps back into Savate stance, grinning wide*** Care to prove that, Kaiba?  
**Kaiba: *cracks knuckles, starts bouncing on his toes*** Gladly.  
  
(The two dive into the sparring match, throwing jabs and kicks. Alister manages to land a quick punch to Kaiba’s hard midsection almost right away. Kaiba, keeping his expression deadpan, returns the blow with a vicious round kick to the shoulder that knocks Alister off balance. He follows up with a flurry of jabs and punches. Alister shoots his hands up to protect his head, taking a half-step back and baiting Kaiba into following him. When Kaiba does, he drives his knee up hard into Kaiba’s solar plexus. Kaiba grunts, granting him a grin as they reset.)  
  
**Kaiba: *points*** Good hit, Cheveaux. But it won’t happen again.  
**Alister: *short laugh*** Watch me, Kaiba.  
  
(The two fall back into sparring, trading several good hits that – as Alister said – has them evenly matched. As Kaiba comes toward him with a dizzying spin kick, Alister dodges to the left, preparing to deliver a haymaker square into Kaiba’s wide-open chest. Suddenly, Kaiba’s stance changes; he lands right beside Alister from his kick, planting his feet wide and grabbing the arm Alister throws out for the punch. He yelps in surprise as Kaiba turns, thrusting his back into Alister’s stomach and dropping to one knee, lifting him up and over his shoulder before slamming him hard to the mat on his back. The wind explodes from Alister’s lungs, stunning him; he doesn’t have a chance to move before Kaiba straddles his hips, grabbing his wrists and pinning his arms above his head with his overwhelming strength. Kaiba laughs victoriously, tossing his head back.)  
  
**Kaiba:** I _told_ you I have the upper hand! ***looks down*** I told you I…  
  
(Kaiba’s voice dies off. Alister stares up at Kaiba, trying to regain his breath in short gasps. Kaiba stares, leaning forward by pinning Alister's arms, putting their faces closer than they'd ever been. A rush of excitement overcomes him; his lips part as Kaiba stares at him, blue eyes searching his face in a way that Alister had never seen before. An uncomfortably strong wave of lust overcomes him as Kaiba’s hands press his wrists harder into the mat, Kaiba leaning on his arms to support himself.)  
  
**Alister: *softly*** Kaiba…  
  
(Kaiba swallows audibly. Something hard begins to press against Alister’s crotch, and continues to grow stiffer and…larger….Alister gasps at the same time that Kaiba’s blue eyes go wide with panic.)  
  
**Alister:** K-Kaiba?!  
  
(Kaiba immediately pushes off of Alister, so hard that it sends shooting pain up Alister’s forearms. He grunts, rolling on to his stomach and pushing himself to his knees. Kaiba, already on his feet, runs a hand through his sweaty hair and exhales shakily. His face is pale. Alister can’t help his eyes as they fall to Kaiba’s pants; sure enough, he sees a tell-tale bulge - and a rather large one, at that. Trying not to stare, Alister clambers to his feet.)  
  
**Alister:** K-Kaiba… ***steps toward him*** Hey, man…  
**Kaiba: *shakes head, waves him away*** Don’t. ***walks quickly toward door*** I-I need to leave.  
**Alister: *grasps Kaiba’s shoulder*** Wait—  
  
(Kaiba violently shrugs Alister’s hand off, turning an angry – and confused – gaze on him.)  
  
**Kaiba: *frowning*** _DON’T_ touch me! ***points angrily*** And don’t you _dare_ tell anyone about this, or I…I-I’ll have you KILLED, do you understand me?!  
  
(Alister stares helplessly as Kaiba continues his panicked exit, not bothering to stop for his suit as he rips the pool house door open and flees toward the mansion at a run. Feeling terrible, Alister lets his shoulders sag in a heavy sigh, heading to the dressing room and sitting down on the small bench inside of it. He runs a hand through his own sweat-matted hair, spacing out as he tries to wrap his mind around what just happened. He'd been absolutely certain that Kaiba wasn’t gay; with the way Kaiba spoke about Rachel Pendragon, it was obvious the man was attracted to women. There were a million explanations as to why it could have happened - physical, mental, and emotional reasons were abundant – but the circumstances put Alister to wonder. It happened when Kaiba was on top of him, pinning him down…staring into his eyes….Alister shakes his head. There was no point in getting his hopes up when Kaiba made it obvious that he wanted nothing to do with the idea. Dejected, Alister removes the exercise clothes and drags his regular clothing back on, heading out of the pool house and shutting the light off behind him. Unsure of what to do, Alister takes another deep breath and forces himself to head back toward the side door of the mansion.)


	17. Reborn Hope

(Seto slams the door to his private suite, locking it. He doesn’t bother to turn on the lights as he rushes across, bursting through his bedroom door and locking that behind him as well. Finally in the comforting darkness of his own personal space, Seto lets out an enraged cry and blindly swings his left hand. The backs of his knuckles smack into something hard; it flies off the shelf, hitting the wall before tumbling to the floor. Seto stomps to his canopied bed, tossing himself onto his back and grabbing two fistfuls of his hair. He slams his eyes shut. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life, and it was killing him. And it wasn’t because of his sudden, inexplicable arousal; that happened to him before, numerous times. It was something he couldn’t help as a man. However, THIS time…it happened because of Alister. Seto growls, rolling onto his stomach and slamming a fist down into his mattress. Over the past two months, Seto found himself coming to admire his newfound companion. Past the surface bluster and tough-guy act, Alister Cheveaux had a wholesome heart, and had seen the same amount of trauma Seto himself had. There was a kinship there, something Seto had never been able to relate on with anyone else outside of Mokuba. But also…Alister was undeniably growing on him in more than a friendship. From the beginning, Seto felt strange looking at him. There was a feminine aspect to Alister, from the softness of his face to the choice of his clothing. Even his body, lithe and slender, was androgynous at best. And with the same flaming color of hair and spitfire attitude, Seto had a hard time not comparing the man to Rachel Pendragon - especially tonight. When Seto had pinned Alister to the ground, the way his red-gold hair had splayed to halo his head and the parting of his semi-full lips…the surprised but anxious look in his stormy eyes…it was almost identical to the way Rachel had looked during the first time they'd made love.)

 **Kaiba: *angry shout*** FUCK!

(Overwhelming sadness envelopes him, crushing his chest in pain. He missed Rachel so much that it was killing him. So much that he was starting to become attracted to Alister, who reminded him in many ways of her. It was too much; tears began to burn his eyes, his breathing ragged and fast. Out of impulse, Seto rolls onto his back, sitting up and lifting his wrist to dial in Mokuba’s number. However, he stops himself. There was no easy way he could explain to Mokuba what was going on in his head. Though Mokuba was almost 20 years old and understood a lot of things, Seto wasn’t entirely sure he WANTED to tell his little brother the things he himself didn’t understand. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Seto lets his arm fall limply to his side. He buries his face in his right hand, sucking in a ragged sob as the tears finally escape his eyes. In his swimming mind, he once again sees Rachel’s beautiful face - begging him not to leave her.)

 **Seto: *sob*** Rachel…I’m so sorry…

* * * 

(On the opposite side of the mansion Alister slowly enters his room, locking the door behind himself. He flips on the lights and dims them before heading to his bed. He didn’t bother to remove his clothing as he lies on his side, head sinking into the memory foam pillow Kaiba had given him. His thoughts continue to race, and he doesn’t try to stop them. He can’t help but relive the moment over and over again; Kaiba pinning him to the exercise mat, leaning heavily on his arms in such a way that put their faces in close proximity. The way Kaiba’s weight pressed against his hips….and the way Kaiba’s erection did the same. It made Alister feel guilty. He knew Kaiba was already struggling with coping with the loss of Rachel Pendragon. There was little hope for anything to develop between he and Kaiba…but there was also no denying the confused attraction blazing behind Kaiba’s azure gaze.)

 **Alister: *heavy sigh; softly*** God damn it…

(Sighing heavily, Alister forces himself to stand up. He goes to the wardrobe, pulling open the doors and unbuttoning his vest. When he'd removed his outfit down to just his boxers, Alister kneels and begins searching through his duffel bag for a comfortable pair of pajamas. His fingers brush against something rough and hard; his heart immediately leaps. He wraps his fingers around the slender item, pulling it out. It’s the charred, half-melted Dyna Dude action figure – the last item he had from his childhood. It belonged to his little brother Mikey; he'd found it shortly after the hideout he and his friends managed to find had been bombed by Doma. His little brother, charred and burned, had been holding it when he died. The painful memory threatens to overcome him; Alister does his best to shut it out, clutching the action figure tight and taking it to the nightstand beside his bed. He lays it flat, turning back to the wardrobe and retrieving his pajamas. He pulls them on, heading back to the bed and contemplating Dyna Dude as he sits. Alister isn’t sure what to do at this point. He doesn’t know if Kaiba would try to distance himself, or if he'd pretend like nothing happened. He'd never seen the man so embarrassed before. Alister traces a finger across the ruined action figure, lower lip quivering as tears threaten to overcome him. He wishes Mikey was still alive…he'd have been 21 by now. He'd been a solid rock for Alister the entirety of his life, giving him strength to get up and continue on after their parents had been killed in the war. It was hard, knowing he'd never have a connection like that again, with anyone. Or would he? A sudden thought occurs to him; if he couldn’t talk to his own little brother…why couldn’t he talk to Kaiba’s? Mokuba knew Kaiba better than anyone. HE might have answers for Alister, about everything – from Rachel Pendragon to Kaiba’s thoughts. He might also be willing to help Alister reconnect with Kaiba. Alister was desperate not to lose the bond they'd formed, even if it never turned romantic. Determined – and feeling somewhat better – Alister brings the Dyna Dude action figure to his lips for a kiss before setting it back on the nightstand.)

 **Alister:** _Merci, petite frere_. 

* * * 

(For the next few days, Alister doesn’t see or hear from Kaiba at all. His knocks at the study door go unanswered, as do his texts and phone calls. He continues to work as usual, taking reports and divvying out payroll, but it feels forced and empty. He'd seen Mokuba very seldom around the mansion as well, but every time he felt the need to speak with him, the younger Kaiba was called away to deal with something that Kaiba wasn’t present for. Mokuba also looked just as depressed and dejected as Alister felt. Finally, after the fourth day of no contact had passed, Alister was worried enough to finally force himself to approach Mokuba directly. He goes down to the grand foyer that morning, walking up to Roland, who is taking morning report from the security shift change.)

 **Alister:** Hey, Roland.  
**Roland: *turns, smiles*** Ah, good morning, Mr. Cheveaux. What can I do for you?  
**Alister:** Have you seen Mokuba? I…need to talk to him about some reports I’ve received.  
**Roland: *nods*** I have, sir. Mr. Mokuba is taking his breakfast in the gazebo this morning; would you like me to escort you?  
**Alister: *shakes head*** No thanks, I can find him. Thanks again for your help. 

(Roland bows politely before turning back to the guard changing shift. Alister turns on his heel, heading for the wooden door to the right side of the grand staircase; he pushes it open, heading through the master parlor toward the wide glass doors that open onto the marble steps leading to the topiary. He steps through them, heading down the path through the topiary and turning left to the path that leads to the gazebo. As Roland had said, he sees Mokuba sitting at the round wicker table beneath the white latticed gazebo, scrolling his finger along the tablet he holds in his left hand. Alister slows his pace as he reaches the wooden dais the gazebo rests on. Mokuba looks up from his tablet; a weak smile crosses his lips as he shuts the tablet off and places it on the table.)

 **Mokuba: *smile*** Alister. Good to see you; I was just about to send someone to get you, actually.  
**Alister:** Oh…really?  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Yeah. ***gestures to the seat beside him*** Have a seat. 

(Alister steps up on the wooden deck, taking a seat in the wicker chair beside Mokuba. The younger Kaiba picks his tablet back up, turning it back on and scrolling up what appears to be a menu.)

 **Mokuba:** Do you want breakfast?  
**Alister:** Uh…yeah, sure. Bacon and eggs if you have it.  
**Mokuba: *taps it into the screen*** Got it. ***puts tablet back down, turning to Alister*** I’m gonna cut right to the chase with you, Alister. ***looks worried*** Have you seen or talked to Seto lately? I’m worried about him.  
**Alister: *heart flips, shakes head*** No…and that’s actually why I came to see _you_. I haven’t heard from him for days.  
**Mokuba: *pained look*** It’s not like him. Did you guys get into a fight or something? 

(Alister grimaces, memories of the last night he saw Kaiba ripping across his mind once again. He sighs heavily, casting his gaze across the rose bushes circling the gazebo. He watches a fat bumblebee land on the petals of a red rose as he contemplates how to respond.)

 **Alister: *heavy sigh*** No…no, we didn’t fight. But something _did_ happen.  
**Mokuba: *stares*** …what do you mean?  
**Alister: *blushing*** I-I don’t know if you want to hear about it, kid. It’s…embarrassing.  
**Mokuba: *spreads hands*** If it’s going to explain to me why my brother suddenly went AWOL, I’m all ears. 

(Alister licks his lips, steeling himself for any sort of reaction. He clasps his hands in his lap to keep them from fidgeting.)

 **Alister:** Seto and I….A few nights ago, we decided to do some friendly sparring at the pool house. Everything was fine up until he pinned me. Then….

(He trails off, embarrassment and guilt getting the better of him. After a moment of silence Mokuba leans forward, glaring hard at Alister – painfully reminding him of Kaiba.)

 **Mokuba: *glare*** Then WHAT? ***frustrated*** Don’t be vague, Alister, _please_ – I’m worried to death about him. It’s not like him to clam up like this! ***pointed stare*** If something serious happened, I need to know—  
**Alister: *shakes head*** No, kid, it’s nothing like that. ***sighs, looks away*** Something weird happened… ***looks back*** There’s no easy way to say this, kid, but…when your brother pinned me, he…he got aroused. I could feel it between my legs. 

(Mokuba’s expression goes blank; he stares at Alister, indigo eyes searching his face for answers. Alister stares back helplessly, pressing his lips together. After a long moment, Mokuba leans slowly back in his seat, continuing to stare at Alister. He crosses his arms, hugging himself tightly, bunching up his canary yellow suit at the shoulders.)

 **Mokuba:** …you’re _sure_ that’s what happened?  
**Alister: *nods*** There’s no mistaking that kind of feeling. I should know—

(He shuts his mouth suddenly; it occurs to him that he has never revealed his orientation to either Kaiba brother, as no conversation had ever led toward that topic. While he has never been ashamed of his mutual attraction to both men and women – though he prefers male anatomy – Alister doesn’t quite feel comfortable going into detail about it with Mokuba. He expects Mokuba to sneer, or to chastise him and correct him; however, surprisingly, Mokuba contemplates him carefully, stroking his chin with thumb and forefinger.)

 **Mokuba:** I see. And…Seto didn’t say anything to you about it?  
**Alister: *shakes head*** No, he just got up and left. He looked really embarrassed. ***grimace*** He’s…never had something like that happen to him, I imagine. 

(Mokuba glances over Alister’s shoulder; when Alister turns, he sees a waiter arriving, carrying a silver tray on his shoulder. Their conversation ceases as the waiter begins placing trays of food down on the table; a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Alister, and a small plate with a single scone in front of Mokuba. He also sets down a silver carafe of coffee and creamer/sugar, pouring both men a cup before bowing himself away and heading back up the path toward the mansion. When the waiter is out of earshot, Mokuba grabs two sugar cubes and drops them into his coffee, swirling it with his spoon.)

 **Mokuba:** I’m not sure about _that_ side of the spectrum…but it’s not like Seto is unfamiliar with it.  
**Alister: *frowns*** What…do you mean?  
**Mokuba: *sipping coffee, looking out across the garden*** My brother is a complicated man, with complicated emotions. He catches the attention of everyone – men and women – but as far as I know, he’s only ever been with a woman.  
**Alister: *nods*** Right – Rachel Pendragon.  
**Mokuba: *hard stare*** …Seto told you?  
**Alister: *shrugs, nods*** A little bit. Not the entire story, but it doesn’t sound pleasant. ***sits back*** I only vaguely remember her from my childhood, but I _do_ remember Seto following her around at the Paradius party like a little lost duckling. 

(Mokuba’s stare remains hard, calculating – as if he is looking for something. Alister glances at him, frowning in confusion. After a few moments the look disappears; Mokuba relaxes, sighing heavily.)

 **Mokuba:** Right. ***swirls coffee*** My brother isn’t known to have strong emotions about much of anything…but when he _does_ , it’s usually something serious. *glances at Alister* And for him to disappear for days means something is serious.  
**Alister: *swallows*** Shit…h-have you tried reaching out to him?  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Yeah, and I just keep getting the same response; to go about work as usual, and that he would come down when he was ready. But he’s _never_ ready. He’s been in his room for 4 days – _maybe_. ***shrugs*** For all I know, he could have climbed out the window and went to the satellite facility when no one was looking. 

(Alister contemplates the information, slowly picking up his fork and pushing around his eggs and bacon. If Kaiba’s own brother was becoming concerned with his lack communication, then the shock must be worse than Alister thought. He considers his options as he begins slowly eating his breakfast, methodically chewing in silence and gazing back across the garden. There was really only one choice he could see that would lead to answers; talking to Kaiba directly. Alister was the cause of this sudden upheaval, at least partially; it was only fair that he be the one to correct it. He just wasn’t sure how Kaiba would react to seeing him. He glanced at Mokuba, who was likewise nursing his scone in silence; a worried frown beetled his black brows. Alister stared; if it had been Mikey sitting there, worrying about him…he’d want someone to do something. Releasing a heavy sigh, Alister quickly finishes his bacon and eggs before pushing his plate away and standing. Mokuba, broken from his worried trance, looks up at him.)

 **Mokuba: *frowns*** What are you doing?  
**Alister: *straightens salmon-colored vest*** What I should have done when this started – talk to Seto.  
**Mokuba: *frown hardens*** Do you think that’ll work? You said you haven’t heard from him either…  
**Alister: *shrugs*** True, but I also haven’t tried approaching him directly about it either. Maybe catching him on his own turf will make him loosen up some. It’s really the only option we have, kid. 

(Mokuba contemplates him in silence for a moment before nodding.)

 **Mokuba:** You’re right…. ***looks over his shoulder at the mansion*** I just hope he’s still up there.  
**Alister: *also looks up*** Which room is his?  
**Mokuba:** Second door on the left to the left of the staircase. Third floor. ***looks back at Alister*** Will you let me know if he answers?  
**Alister: *nods*** Yeah, of course. ***puts hand on Mokuba’s shoulder*** It’ll be all right, Mokuba. I’m sure he’s just brooding… ***smiles*** As usual.  
**Mokuba: *weak smile*** I hope you’re right. Good luck. 

Alister squeezes Mokuba’s shoulder before turning, stepping off the dais and heading back toward the mansion. Once inside, he trots up the grand staircase to the third floor. He turns left, as instructed, looking around at the walls. This floor is different than the others; it is airy and light, not dark and dreary like the other areas. There are beautiful oil paintings covering the walls – Monet and Degas, specifically – and a tall grandfather clock rests in the middle of the left corridor. The windows are open, curtains pulled back, despite the air beginning to turn somewhat crisp with the soon arrival of September. Alister slows his pace as he approaches the second door on the left, surprised to find it open. Unsure of what to do, Alister slowly approaches the open door and peers inside. The room beyond is large and magnificent, carpeted with white rather than red. It looks like a living room; there is a large flat screen TV mounted on the far wall facing him, which is turned on a news station. A large, brown leather sectional couch sits adjacent to the TV on the right, a Persian rug spread out before it with a beautiful glass coffee table sitting atop it. He can’t see anything else in the room, but there is one thing that catches his eye immediately – Kaiba. He is sitting on the couch, one arm resting on the back of the couch and the other cradling what appears to be his usual crystal tumbler of scotch. He is fully dressed – wearing a red sweater-vest over a white shirt and tan slacks – and his expression is calm. Nervous, Alister taps on the door with his fingertips. It takes a moment, but eventually Kaiba looks to the door; his blue eyes regard Alister carefully, emotionlessly.)

 **Kaiba: *slowly turns back to the television*** Cheveaux.  
**Alister:** Uhh…can I come in?  
**Kaiba: *doesn’t move** You’re _already_ in. 

(Alister slowly steps into the living room, seeing that it expands to cover the entirety of the left corridor. There is a hallway to the left that leads to what he assumes would be a bedroom and a bathroom; on the right side, behind the couch, is a small kitchenette and mini bar. It seems more like a luxury apartment than a single room in a mansion. Alister takes uncertain steps forward, stopping just at the fringes of the Persian rug. He waits for Kaiba to look at him; when he does, Alister clears his throat nervously, clasping his hands behind his back.)

 **Alister:** Hey, look, ah…we’ve been worried about you, man. Mokuba said he’s only gotten texts from you, and I haven’t heard _anything_. Are…you okay?  
**Kaiba: *still doesn’t move*** I’m fine. 

(The nonchalance in Kaiba’s voice pricks irritation in Alister. He sighs heavily.)

 **Alister: *growing frustrated*** Obviously you’re _not_ fine. You’ve basically gone into hiding since—well, since we sparred. And it’s not fair to make people who care about you worry. 

(Kaiba finally turns his attention on Alister, blue eyes watching him closely. Desperate to get his own feelings off his chest, Alister continues on unabated.)

 **Alister: *spreads hands*** I’m a guy – I get it. It’s not hard for something like that to happen; pants rubbing us the wrong way, thoughts… ***shoves hands in pockets*** I’m no stranger to popping a random boner at inconvenient times. We’ve all done it. 

(For a moment, the corners of Kaiba’s mouth tug; but the moment fades as his expression remains deadpan.)

 **Alister:** The fact is, Kaiba…I’m sorry. ***heavy sigh*** I’m sorry you got embarrassed. And… ***serious look*** I’m sorry if I had anything to do with why it happened. 

(The two men stare at each other for a long time. Kaiba’s expression, while remaining neutral, speaks a different world than his eyes. They watch Alister closely, taking him in – considering him. The scrutiny causes Alister to shift his weight, heat rising in his cheeks. After a long moment of silence, in which the only noise is the low mumbling coming from the TV, Kaiba releases a heavy sigh and tosses back the rest of his scotch. He sets the tumbler down on the glass table, pushing himself to stand. He likewise puts his hands in his pockets, narrowing his gaze.)

 **Kaiba: *narrows gaze*** Bold of you to assume that it happened because of _you_.  
**Alister: *grimace*** I…didn’t mean it like that—  
**Kaiba: *hard stare*** But you’re right. 

(Alister feels his heart skip a beat; he stares at Kaiba, feeling his lips part as he takes a soft, surprised breath. Shock ripples through his sternum as Kaiba sighs, keeping his gaze even with Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** Don’t get your hopes up…because even _I_ don’t understand how I’m feeling. And it didn’t happen for the reason you may think. ***looks down*** But it _was_ because of you. ***looks back up, confused*** And…I don’t know how to process it.  
**Alister:** I…Seto, I… ***sympathetic look*** …have you ever had feelings like this before?  
**Kaiba: *looks away*** Once. A long time ago. ***sighs*** I’m not narrow-minded enough to confine myself to one gender. But I've only felt true love for one person – and she happens to be a woman. I prefer femininity. ***looks back at Alister*** Does that make sense to you?  
**Alister: *nods*** Perfect sense. I just…I never thought you’d feel that way. Of all people. ***nervous chuckle***  
**Kaiba: *tight smile*** Yes…of all people, the great Seto Kaiba. ***turns away*** Thanks, I guess…for forcing me to clear the air. ***looks back*** Oh, and tell _no one_ what you just heard. My personal preferences don’t need to be everyone’s business. Not even Mokuba really knows.  
**Alister: *nods quickly, swallowing*** No, no, I’ll never say anything. But…I appreciate you telling me. 

(Kaiba nods once, clearing his throat and picking up the scotch tumbler from the table.)

 **Kaiba: *heads to the kitchenette*** Has anything interesting happened during my hiatus? 

(Alister, feeling like the previous conversation has come to an end, pulls out his phone and opens his work email. He checks through his messages, seeing an urgent flag from public relations. He taps it open, briefly reading through it.)

 **Alister:** Nah, nothing too important…though I just got an email from public relations saying that Templar Tech’s representative is going to be arriving September 19th. That’s two and half weeks away. ***looks up*** Is there anything we need to have prepared?  
**Kaiba: *not turning around, putting glass in the sink*** Are there stipulations attached to the email?  
**Alister: *rereads*** …it says the rep is to be introduced to the director of our sciences and development department, so that they can get a feel for how many techs the company needs to send to assess testing conditions. ***shrugs*** Other than that, no.  
**Kaiba: *turns away from the kitchenette*** I see. ***nods to Alister*** Will you forward that email to the science and development’s director? I think his name starts with a ‘b’…  
**Alister: *scrolls through list of names*** Uhhh…does Bastion Misawa sound right?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** That’s the one. Send the email to him, flagged urgent. I need our people to be prepared with everything we’ve got.  
**Alister: *taps the screen*** Done and done. 

(When he makes sure the email is sent, he slips his phone back into his pocket and watches as Kaiba slowly approaches him. He stops a few feet away. Alister watches him.)

 **Alister:** Are you _sure_ you’re going to be okay?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** I’ll be fine. I’m just…exhausted. ***looks out the window*** I need a break from here. 

(Alister stares at him, heart hurting. He wishes there was something more he can do, something that would take Kaiba’s mind off of the thoughts that must be racing in his head. Alister also casts his gaze out the window, toward the glimmering metropolis of Domino City. As the sunrise plays off the distant buildings in a technicolor lightshow, Alister suddenly gets an idea.)

 **Alister: *turns to Kaiba*** Why don’t we go out tonight?  
**Kaiba: *looks at him*** What?  
**Alister: *gestures to the window*** Let’s go out – have some fun. Get our minds off all this craziness for a while. ***grins*** I know a really good club in downtown Domino; they’ve got a pretty good party scene on Friday nights. Lots of people there – you probably wouldn’t even be recognized.  
**Kaiba: *short laugh*** _That’s_ wishful thinking…it’s a nice thought, Alister, but I’d get mobbed immediately. It’s hard for me to do things in public without a disguise. ***grins*** Even around a bunch of drunks.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Well…do you _have_ a disguise? 

(Kaiba’s eyes narrow just slightly, losing focus as if he is in thought. After a moment he nods, bringing one hand up to stroke his chin and the other to support his arm.)

 **Kaiba:** Come to think of it…yeah, yeah I did once. I may even be able to pull it off again… ***shakes head, growling*** Wait, what am I saying – I can’t. ***looks at Alister*** I need to focus on work. I…haven’t been doing that in the last few days.  
**Alister: *presses lips together, shrugs*** What’s one more night off gonna hurt that? 

(Kaiba looks at him; it’s a look of curiosity, of hopeful companionship that lights up his azure eyes like the blue sky. Alister can’t help but grin, the attractive qualities in Kaiba’s angular face illuminated by sunlight setting his heart to flutter. After a long, drawn-out moment of contemplation, Kaiba releases a heavy sigh and shoves his hands back into his pockets.)

 **Kaiba:** You’re a bad influence, Cheveaux. You know that? ***grins***  
**Alister: *chuckles*** So I’ve been told. ***looks at watch*** How about we work for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon, then get ready to go around 7 o’clock?  
**Kaiba: *rolls eyes*** Oh, so _you’re_ giving _me_ orders now? When did this situation get turned around?  
**Alister: *smiles*** When you lost to me in the sparring match. 

(Kaiba eyes him closely, his grin beginning to fade. Alister, hoping he hasn’t gone too far, begins to apologize, but Kaiba’s face remains curious, almost as if he is….adoring Alister.)

 **Kaiba: *stare softens*** I suppose I did. In a way. 

(The tone of Kaiba’s voice draws a hot blush to Alister’s cheeks. He tries to hide it by looking down; Kaiba’s deep, attractive chuckle makes his heart skip a beat.)

 **Kaiba:** Get to work, Cheveaux. Meet me in the foyer at 7pm.  
**Alister:** R-Right, uh…. ***looks up, weak grin*** I’ll catch you later, then. 

(Kaiba gives him a short, dismissive nod before turning back toward the TV. Alister, heart pounding against his ribcage, leaves Kaiba’s private suite with hope renewed in his chest.)


	18. Fatal Attraction

(At exactly 6:50pm, Alister arrives at the red-carpeted grand staircase. He's dressed in the best casual outfit he could find; a pair of his old black biker pants with a close-fitting crew-neck t-shirt in a soft grey color. He also wore a black biker vest, frayed at the edges and somewhat tight-fitting across his shoulders. On Kaiba’s off-hand remark, Alister had done his best to find an outfit that enhanced his androgynous frame, even adding a little eyeliner to the lids of his eyes to make them stand out. Hoping he hadn’t overdone it, Alister checks his watch out of nervous habit.)

 **Kaiba:** You’re early. 

(Alister looks up; an older man wearing dark sunglasses, a black fedora and leather jacket with fashionably torn jeans approaches him from the staircase. Part of Alister is certain that it’s Kaiba – his deep, raspy voice was unmistakable – but there’s no physical indication whatsoever that the man coming toward him is Seto Kaiba. The shape of his face and nose is completely different, even the way he holds himself and walks is different than Kaiba. When the man reaches the first-floor landing and saunters toward Alister, Alister takes an uncertain step back.)

 **Alister:* staring*** Uh…K-Kaiba?  
**Kaiba: *grins, spreads hands*** Pretty convincing, right? 

(Alister exhales hard, splaying a hand over his heart as relief floods his chest.)

 **Alister: *exhales*** _Jesus_ , Kaiba! You scared the shit out of me! ***relieved laugh*** I thought some random asshole had broken in or something…  
**Kaiba: *snickers*** Yeah, I get that a lot in this.  
**Alister: *looks him over*** It’s incredible – you’d never know it was Seto Kaiba under there.  
**Kaiba:** I designed it that way on purpose – to hide in plain sight. It’s just been so long since I’ve had to use it, I almost forgot about it. ***gestures over his shoulder as he turns*** Well, c’mon. Let’s get this over with. 

(Alister grins, following Kaiba across the mansion toward the exit leading to the garage. As they approach Kaiba pulls out the key to his personal vehicle from his jeans pocket, holding it up for the doorman to see.)

 **Kaiba:** It’s me. I’m taking the Ferrari out for a while.  
**Doorman: *bows*** Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Have a safe trip. 

(Alister and Kaiba walk side by side as they enter the garage, heading to the red Ferrari. In an unexpected turn, Kaiba hands the keys to Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** Here, you drive. Since you know where this place is at.  
**Alister: *stares at the keys*** K-Kaiba… ***shakes head*** No, I can’t—  
**Kaiba:** Can’t what? ***gestures to the car*** You can’t tell me you _don’t_ want to drive it – at least this once.  
**Alister: *stares at Kaiba*** But…this is your personal car…and it’s a _fucking Ferrari_!  
**Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow*** So?  
**Alister: *frowns*** What if something happens to it while I’m driving? What if we wreck, or get hit?  
**Kaiba: *shrugs*** No sweat off _my_ back – I’d just buy another one tomorrow. ***mischievous grin*** But the damages _would_ be added on to your debt. ***claps hand on Alister’s shoulder** * So try not to wreck, Cheveaux.

(Kaiba’s tone is teasing; Alister releases a short laugh, clutching the keys in trembling fingers as he walks around to the driver’s door and opens it. When he and Kaiba are securely buckled in, Alister sticks the keys into the ignition and turns them. The Ferrari roars to life, sending chills down Alister’s spine. He exhales shortly, running his hands along the leather steering wheel and gazing over the car’s dashboard. He catches Kaiba watching him out of the corner of his eye, a happy grin on his face. Trying his best not to be too excited, Alister carefully puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the garage. When they leave the estate and head down the road to the freeway entrance ramp, Kaiba leans back in his seat and crosses his arms.)

 **Kaiba:** Well… ***gestures to the dashboard*** aren’t you gonna see what she can do?  
**Alister: *frowns*** What?  
**Kaiba: *flips wrist*** C’mon, hit the gas.  
**Alister: *shocked*** Kaiba…I-I can’t—  
**Kaiba:** Don’t be a pussy, Cheveaux. ***gestures to the road*** Hit it! 

(Although his nerves are on fire, every warning bell in his head going off, Alister can’t help the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him to obey Kaiba’s command. He is used to thrill seeking, especially with vehicles – specifically motorcycles. The thought brings him back to the days he rode with Rafael and Valon for Doma. Grinning widely, allowing natural instinct to take over, Alister shifts the engine into overdrive and slams his foot on the gas pedal. The car leaps forward, growling loudly as it rockets up the relatively empty freeway at an incredible speed in a short amount of time. When he comes up on a patch of traffic, Alister expertly weaves the Ferrari through it without so much as moving a single hair on his or Kaiba’s head. As they blast past the slow-moving traffic, Alister releases a yell of satisfaction at the same time Kaiba does. After a moment of celebrating with each other, Kaiba leans forward and runs a hand along the polished dashboard.)

 **Kaiba:** Atta girl… ***sits back*** That’s enough for one night.  
**Alister: *still smiling*** Right. 

(Alister slowly presses the break; the Ferrari glides smoothly to a slower pace as they reach the edge of downtown Domino in half the time it would normally take. When they arrive at the club, Kaiba paying for valet parking in the club’s private lot – the two of them get in the long line that is formed on the sidewalk outside the front. Alister glances up at the building’s front; it is a large square building in white brick, a colorful bluish-purple neon sign reading “Club Akimane” across the top that shines iridescent light across the entire front wall. He had spent a lot of time here during his stay in Domino in service of Doma; it was a decent escape from the reality of Dartz’s control. When he looks at Kaiba, he finds his companion also gazing up at the sign.)

 **Kaiba:** I think I’ve heard of this place before. ***shrugs*** I’m not much of a club-goer, of course.  
**Alister: *grins*** You’ll have a good time, I promise. I haven’t been here for a while, but I made pretty good friends with the bouncer. I might still be able to get us in for free. ***turns to Kaiba*** By the way, what should I call you while you’re in this?  
**Kaiba: *grin*** Eric Stuart.  
**Alister: *laughs*** That’s, ah…interesting. Where did you come up with it?  
**Kaiba: *shrugs*** It’s unassuming and plain – it doesn’t sound like a person obviously in disguise. ***grins wider*** But it also has a nice ring to it.  
**Alister: *nods*** Eric Stuart…yeah, you’re right, it does. ***looks at him*** Did you come up with it just to get out unnoticed, or…?

(Though Kaiba’s face is completely different in shape and structure, his expression remain the same; he sighs heavily, removing his sunglasses and slipping them into his jacket pocket. He looks down, raising his brows ever so slightly.)

 **Kaiba:** It was definitely to go unnoticed. I…honestly, I’ve never known what it was like to be just a ‘normal person’. ***looks up*** I’ve always been in the spotlight, in some way or another – even before I became a Kaiba.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Really?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yeah… ***looks around*** Let’s talk about it inside.

(The two of them fall into very casual conversation as they move through the line to get inside. When they get closer to the front, Alister feels relief flood his chest; the bouncer is the familiar face of his acquaintance, Tamaki Yamoshida. He grins as he approaches the door with Kaiba; the big, burly man eyes Alister for a moment before recognition draws a smile across his face. He claps a meaty hand on Alister’s shoulder.)

 **Tamaki: *booming laugh*** Alli! How the hell have ya been, kid?!  
**Alister: *claps Tamaki’s back*** Hey, man – I’m doing great! How’ve you been?  
**Tamaki: *spreads hands*** Oh, y’know – same shit, different day.  
**Alister: *grins*** Right. ***gestures to Kaiba*** This is my friend, Eric. It’s his first time here.  
**Tamaki: *sizes up Kaiba*** First timer, huh? ***grins*** Well, first timers are always free of charge – especially with Alli. He’s a good guy.  
**Kaiba: *changes pitch of voice slightly*** Yeah…yeah, he is. 

(Alister grins, trying his best not to blush as he turns back to Tamaki. The big man motions to the door.)

 **Tamaki:** Free of charge, as usual.  
**Alister: *clasps Tamaki’s elbow*** Thanks, man. It’s good to see you – I’m back in Domino now, so hit me up. ***smiles*** And tell Makoto I said hello.  
**Tamaki: *booming laugh*** Will do! See ya around, kid!

(Alister and Kaiba duck through the dark doorway, slipping their way through a crowd of people standing just inside.)

 **Kaiba: *snickers*** _Alli_?  
**Alister: *grins*** Hey…don’t even start with me.

(Kaiba openly laughs, bringing a smile to Alister’s face. The further they get in, they become deafened by the thrumming music and thousands of conversations around them. Alister casts his gaze across the two-level club; there are tons of people writhing and swaying on the neon-rimmed dance floor, and even more people sitting at tables and the bar. Knowing Kaiba won’t be able to hear his instructions, Alister grabs his elbow and leads him toward the black-velvet stairs on the right that leads to the upper level. They ascend, reaching the second level; it is made up of a wide balcony that circles the circumference of the entire club, overlooking the flashing dance floor and bar. Alister takes them to a circular table that is furthest from the other people sitting up there. As they sit, Alister flags down a waitress walking by and orders drinks for them – scotch on the rocks for Kaiba, and a margarita for himself. When she disappears from sight, Kaiba leans across the table, shouting to make himself heard.)

 **Kaiba: *shouting*** What made you decide to come to this place? I can’t even hear myself think!  
**Alister: *shouting back*** Oh, I’m sorry – do you want to find somewhere else to go after our drinks?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No, I actually like it – it’s good that I can’t hear my thoughts. It’s peaceful.  
**Alister:** Oh, okay…. ***smiles*** As long as you’re happy.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** So far, so good. 

(They delve into another conversation of small talk after they receive their drinks, the topic turning toward their discussion prior to entering the club. Kaiba reveals to Alister that his birth parents were also well-known; his father was Genkei Nakatomi, the architect that designed and built both Nakatomi Plaza in Los Angeles and – surprisingly – the Kaiba Corp Tower. His mother, Edina Nakatomi, was a local musician and dancer; he revealed that she had taught him to play a breadth of instruments and dance, but he was most taken to playing violin and piano. Impressed, Alister reveals in turn that his friendship with Tamaki Yamoshida was one of service. While he was in servitude to Dartz, one of his targets was a wealthy patron of the club that was getting too close to discovering Dartz’s plans. However, when he went to the club to carry out his assassination, he stumbled upon a girl his age at the time – no older than 19 – getting assaulted in the back alley. Without thinking twice, Alister had abandoned his duty and had gone to the girl’s rescue, killing her attacker and taking her back safely to her father – Tamaki Yamoshida. Becoming fascinated with one another’s stories, they have a long conversation the rest of the night. Eventually, after finishing his third margarita and beginning to feel comfortably buzzed, Alister stands and extends a hand toward Kaiba.)

 **Alister:** C’mon – let’s dance.  
**Kaiba: *looks up at him, frowns*** _Dance_? Are you out of your mind?  
**Alister: *grins*** Maybe – but I also seem to remember reading somewhere that the great Seto Kaiba – er, sorry, ‘Eric Stuart’ – has incredible dance moves.  
**Kaiba: *sips third scotch, trying not to grin*** Hmmm…now where did you hear _that_?  
**Alister: *grins wider*** Oh, just some magazine article a few years ago. I guess the CEO of Kaiba Corp destroyed EVERYONE at a dance competition Domino City was holding just for the hell of it. Didn’t even accept the award.  
**Kaiba: *chuckles*** Huh. Interesting. ***sips scotch*** Sounds like the CEO of Kaiba Corp has some secrets we don’t know about.  
**Alister: *boldly*** I’d _like_ to know them…

(Kaiba stares at him for a long moment before a small grin touches the corners of his lips. He downs the rest of his scotch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing and tugging the leather jacket closer around his shoulders.)

 **Kaiba:** Well…since my skills have been called out, I guess I can’t just let it go. I never back down from a challenge. ***grins*** Let’s see if these ‘old bones’ still have it in them. 

(Heart fluttering, Alister smiles as he leads Kaiba down to the dance floor. They slip between the crowd, finding a secluded spot on the glass platform and start moving to the beat. Kaiba is stiff at first, but the more they dance the looser he gets. Eventually, he and Alister are tearing up the dance floor, drawing a crowd that cheers and hoots for them as they move in perfect choreography with each other. When it comes time for the club to close, Alister and Kaiba leave with comfortable buzzes and sharing jokes like the oldest of friends. When they arrive back at the mansion, locking up the Ferrari and heading up the grand staircase, Alister walks Kaiba back to the third floor to his private suite. At the door Kaiba turns, grinning happily.)

 **Kaiba:** I’m only going to say this once, but…I had fun. A _lot_ of fun. I didn’t even think about Rachel all night. 

(Alister, despite his heart giving a nasty pang, feels for Kaiba. He still doesn’t know the entire story behind Kaiba’s relationship with Rachel Pendragon – despite trying his best to draw it out of him at the club – but he knew how much it haunted him by how sorrowfully he spoke of her. Alister places a sympathetic hand on Kaiba’s shoulder, squeezing it.)

 **Alister: *sympathetic grimace*** Hey, man…I can tell she meant a lot to you. But…she’s gone now, like you said. ***drops hand*** I’m not trying to tell you to forget about her, but…  
**Kaiba: *nods, looking down*** I know….I need to move on. ***looks up*** And tonight proved that I can go without thinking about her and be…happy. ***stares*** I haven’t been happy in a long time; I forgot what it felt like.  
**Alister: *sad look*** I’m sorry.  
**Kaiba: *soft smile*** Don’t be – you showed me that it’s still there. ***clasps hand on shoulder*** You’re a good man, Alister, honestly. ***mischievous grin*** You may be an asshole and want to kill me…but you’ve got a heart in there somewhere. 

(Alister laughs, watching Kaiba closely. Despite the heavy makeup and prosthetics of his disguise, there is true camaraderie shining in Kaiba’s azure eyes as he scans Alister’s face. The gaze is affectionate in entirety; the way Kaiba’s smile softens, his eyes glisten…the way his fingers tighten on Alister’s shoulder. Alister sobers considerably as he loses himself in Kaiba’s eyes, finding his other hand sliding up Kaiba’s chest…feeling his chiseled muscles…)

 **Alister: *whispers*** Seto…

(Kaiba doesn’t move; he only watches, breath quickening and lips parting ever so slightly. Taking hold of his chance while he has it, Alister presses himself against Kaiba’s chest, keeping their gazes locked as he slips his arms around Kaiba’s neck. The man still doesn’t move as Alister tilts his chin up, heart pounding out of his chest. He brushes his lips gently against Kaiba’s, holding them there for a long moment and letting his eyes fall closed. He eventually pulls away, lips softly smacking with Kaiba’s; the entire time, there had been no reaction from the man. Kaiba hadn’t moved, hadn’t engaged with the kiss – hadn’t even blinked. Suddenly guilty and terrified, Alister pulls his arms away from Kaiba’s neck.)

 **Alister:** Kaiba, I-I’m sorry—

(A pair of strong hands grasp his hips; Kaiba pulls Alister back against his chest, leaning down and taking Alister’s lips between his in a passionate, unexpected kiss. Moaning in surprise, Alister melts into Kaiba’s arms. He trades passionate kisses with Kaiba, his entire body burning with uncontrollable desire. Several minutes go by, in which the only sound is their soft, puckering kisses and the ticking of the grandfather clock. The clock begins to chime the hour; Kaiba’s kisses finally begin to slow, his grip slackening. As the clock gives its final ring – indicating midnight – Kaiba pushes Alister back to arm’s length and stares at him.)

 **Kaiba: *breathless*** Alister…  
**Alister: *grasps Kaiba’s forearms*** Kaiba…you didn’t…you _shouldn’t_ …  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** I’m confused…but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing. ***squeezes his arms*** You’ve given me _hope_ again, Alister. You’ve given me confidence – you’ve given me happiness. I haven’t felt these things in a long time. I almost thought I never would again. ***touches Alister’s cheek with his fingers***  
**Alister: *shocked*** Seto…a-are you _sure_ this is what you want?  
**Kaiba: *shrugs*** I don’t know what this is, or how long it’ll last…but I want it. I want to _feel_ again. I’ll never have Rachel Pendragon back – so I’m making the choice to move on.  
**Alister:** …if you’re sure…  
**Kaiba: *pulls him close, soft voice*** Yes. I’m sure. ***leans down*** Now _kiss_ me. 

(Overcome with happiness, Alister does as he’s told, pressing himself against Kaiba yet again as the men go back to trading kisses, losing himself in a whirlwind of emotion that he doesn’t quite understand – but accepts with his entire heart.)


	19. Final Countdown

(Over the course of the next two and a half weeks, Kaiba finds himself feeling whole again. Smiling comes easier to him, as do compliments and happiness. Though he and Alister had decided to keep their relationship clandestine and out of the public eye – not even telling Mokuba or Roland – it does nothing to stop happiness from finally breaking through his constant storm of brooding emotion. On the late morning of September 19th - the day the Templar Tech representative is set to arrive - Kaiba calls Alister to his study for last minute preparations for the afternoon arrival. Kaiba smiles as the door to his study opens, Alister stepping through. He shuts it behind him, laptop tucked beneath one arm and running a hand through his red-gold hair with the other. He grants Kaiba a handsome smile as he approaches the desk.)

 **Alister:** Afternoon, Seto.  
**Kaiba:** Afternoon. Did you get a reply from the science and development director?  
**Alister: *nods*** Yeah – Dr. Misawa said he and his team are ready to give a tour and demonstration when the rep arrives – after we’ve gotten them settled in, of course.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Excellent. ***looks at smartwatch*** Their jet should be landing right about 3 o’clock.  
**Alister:*grins*** That’s perfect. ***sets laptop down on Kaiba’s desk***

(He comes around the desk, slipping his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders as Kaiba leans down, planting an affectionate kiss against Alister’s lips. The sensation is still strange to him – falling for someone that had tried to kill him only 5 months ago – but he brushes it off with a smile.)

 **Alister: *beaming*** I’m so excited for you, Seto. This deal with Templar Tech is going to put Kaiba Corp’s profits through the roof.  
**Kaiba: *sigh*** I certainly hope so…not to say that Kaiba Corp has been losing its edge, but…honestly, business has just gotten stale. ***crosses arms*** Hopefully Templar Tech can bring something interesting to the table with their console tech. ***scoffs*** Did I ever tell you they ripped off the Duel Disk?  
**Alister: *stare*** What, really?!  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Oh yeah. ***sniffs derisively*** I’m sure you’ve heard of it, but thanks to Rachel’s symposium on international trade law, there’s nothing any country can do about copyright infringement from other countries - the United States included. She effectively pointed out the flaws in copyrighting products that can be vastly improved on by different ideas and production techniques…and so when she started developing a video game console that people can wear and play Duel Monsters with… ***shakes head, grinning*** She was clever, gotta give her that.  
**Alister: *sneers*** What a bitch…  
**Kaiba: *angry frown*** Hey, _watch_ it.  
**Alister: *guilty*** I-I’m sorry, Seto…that’s just not fair. 

(Kaiba sighs, running a hand through his brown hair. He grins sheepishly.)

 **Kaiba:** I…also didn’t tell you the part where I helped her develop the symposium. ***chuckles*** Shot myself in the ass, didn’t I?  
**Alister: *stares; laughs*** Wow. Seto Kaiba…losing a game of wits AND double-crossing? ***turns*** That’s a shocker. 

(Kaiba can’t help his eyes; they wander Alister’s body when he turns his back, running over his feminine frame and - once again - reminding him of Rachel. He grins as Alister looks over his shoulder, jerking his head toward the leather sofa across from the desk.)

 **Alister:** Wanna tell me more about it?  
**Kaiba: *grin*** If you insist… ***checks watch*** We’ve got two hours before the rep arrives.  
**Alister: *snicker, *flicks Kaiba’s tie*** I think two hours is plenty of time.

(Despite he and Alister not quite making it to sex yet – neither of them ready for it - the desire is absolutely in him. It burns as he grasps Alister’s upper arms, pulling him tight and gazing down at him. He narrows his eyes, licking his lips.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** One of these days, Cheveaux…it _won’t_ be.  
**Alister: *blushes profusely; muttering*** I can’t wait until that day…

* * * 

(At the science and development lab, Bastion Misawa brushes a wrinkle out of his brown and beige argyle sweater vest, watching the technicians in the product testing lab rush around, carrying things and checking to make sure wired connections are made.)

 **Bastion: *raises voice to be heard*** Make sure all network connections are working at capacity, please! We’re going to need all power we have to offer this afternoon!

(As the techs voice their understanding, Bastion smiles and turns away from the lab’s thick glass windows. He faces the bank of computer monitors to his immediate right, where his understudy – Doctor Ryuji Sohma – is busy typing away at the screen closest to him.)

 **Bastion:** How do the last minute schematics look?  
**Dr. Sohma: *turning to Bastion*** Everything is running like clockwork down to the millisecond, Dr. Misawa.  
**Bastion:** And the reconfiguration of the Solid Vision System in the halls and subterranean levels meet specifications?  
**Dr. Sohma: *nods*** Down to 1/10th of an inch of the building’s design, sir. Templar Tech’s representative is going to be walking through a virtual wonderland.  
**Bastion: *claps hands once, smiling*** Jolly good, Dr. Sohma. Your work is impeccable.  
**Dr. Sohma: *smiles*** Thank you, sir. But really, it’s _your_ genius being put to work here.  
**Bastion: *waves away compliment*** I appreciate your earnest, Ryuji, but it honestly couldn’t have been done without your input. ***gestures to the lab*** Indeed, without _everyone_ here. I’ll be glad to inform Mr. Kaiba of our sure-to-be ripping success.  
**Dr. Sohma: *bows*** Thank you, Dr. Misawa. 

(As Dr. Sohma returns to his work at the computer, Bastion sighs happily. He glances around the laboratory, at all the hard-working people under his employ. He is excited about the opportunity to expand Kaiba Corp’s already bustling hub of creation, had been excited about it since he had received the email from Kaiba himself that the Templar Tech merger had been greenlit. Since that day, Bastion had done his utter best to come up with an impressive display of Kaiba Corp’s wealth of technological prowess; his vision had been to submerge the Templar Tech representative in the holographic tech Kaiba Corp was known for, using all angles to turn the facility itself into a virtual museum of everything the company had done – and was planning to do. The tour would end at the product testing lab; as the _piece de resistance_ – and a show of good faith to their partnership - Bastion had downloaded a broadcast of Rachel Pendragon’s US Championship duel from 1999, in which the then 17 year old heiress had utterly destroyed her competition in a damage-less victory. He planned to show that first, then fast forward to her in current times – 7 years later – giving a speech and demonstration remarking how far technology had come. At the end of the display, the lights in the lab would come up, revealing the workspace clear and ready for the addition of their tech. It was a masterpiece of showmanship. Thinking about it drives Bastion to glance at his watch; the representative’s plane would be landing at any minute. Taking a deep breath to calm the flutter in his chest, Bastion turns back to the lab to continue giving direction to the techs making last-minute adjustments.)


	20. Ghost of the Past

(At exactly 3 o’clock, Roland exits the mansion with two other Kaiba Corp security agents. He led them to the garage, stepping into one of the groundskeeper golf carts and driving across the estate toward the air landing strip on the far right side. As they pulled up the paved path, Roland watched a sleek black jet hit the tarmac from the air, braking and rolling to an expert stop a few feet back from the edge of the strip. The side of the aircraft had the familiar sword/shield embossed with a red cross logo of Templar Technologies. Roland sighs heavily, trying his best to remain placid and collected. The Kaiba brothers weren’t the only ones with haunting memories of Rachel Pendragon. Roland had come to think of Rachel as somewhat like a daughter, had seen how happy she and Seto had been together. She’d lived at the mansion for a while too, helping with business decisions in Kaiba Corp while making her own with Templar Tech. She and the Kaibas were once a very happy family - and it broke his heart to see Seto Kaiba so devastated by her loss. Roland pulls the golf cart up to the tarmac, parking it and stepping out. He begins barking orders at the aircraft techs, who are crawling around the plane, checking it for damages and refueling it. He runs a hand through his brown hair as he approaches the edge of the tarmac, flanked by his agents. Roland faces the jet, standing straight with hands clasped behind his back. Two aircraft techs push a rolling metal staircase up to the cabin door just as it opens, the captain of the jet stepping onto the staircase’s wide platform and standing to the side of the door. Though the interior of the jet is dim, Roland sees a shadow fill the doorway; the captain extends his hand, palm up. A white gloved hand appears, taking his. The figure in the doorway bends forward as they step through into the soft September sunlight. He can’t help but stare; the person is female, wearing a very stylish white and purple pinstriped dress-suit ensemble with wrist-length sleeves that closes at the neck with a purple tie. It hugs her very attractive curves; Roland finds his breath quickening, stomach turning as the woman – wearing a wide-brimmed purple sunhat that obscures her face – turns to speak with her captain for a moment. Though her words are lost by distance, the elegant, upper-crust tone of her voice is unmistakable.)

 **Roland: *staring, whispering*** …Holy _shit_ …

(The captain nods in response to whatever the woman said, releasing her hand and slipping past her back inside the jet. When finally turns to face the tarmac, Roland feels his heart stop.)

 **Roland:…*unclasps hands*** M-Miss _Pendragon_?! 

(Rachel Pendragon’s porcelain-doll face lights up like Christmas; a beautiful smile spreads across her full, rosy lips, green eyes flashing.)

 **Rachel:** Roland!

(Breaking rank, Roland dashes to the bottom of the rolling staircase just as Rachel descends it. He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. She giggles happily; once he places her feet back on the ground she hugs him tight, careful not to hit him in the face with her hat. Roland, sudden emotion welling up inside him, holds her close.)

 **Roland:** Miss Pendragon, it’s so good to see you again!  
**Rachel: *into his shoulder*** It’s good to see you again too, Roland. ***pulls back, holds him at arm’s length*** How have you been?  
**Roland: *smiles*** I’ve been well – how have _you_ been?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Doing well.  
**Roland: *softly*** Mr. Kaiba – _both_ of them – are going to be so happy to see you, Rachel.

(Rachel’s smile fades to a sad grimace; her hands slide from his arms, hanging loosely at her sides.)

 **Rachel:** I doubt that…but the sentiment is appreciated. ***weak smile*** Will you escort me inside? I have luggage that your men can carry; I’ll be here for a while. ***touches his elbow*** We should make time to catch up between business. 

(Feeling his chest deflate at her pained expression – and drive to push past it – Roland nods, trying not to let his heavy heart show.)

 **Roland: *nods*** Of course, my lady. ***snaps in Japanese at the agents behind him*** Miss Pendragon’s luggage – now!

(The agents scurry at his command, running up the metal rolling staircase into the jet to retrieve the luggage. Once they've collected her luggage – 5 suitcases in all – they load it into the golf cart. Rachel sits in the front seat beside Roland as he drives them back to the mansion, doing his best to remain calm and collected – as he suspected that Mokuba and Seto would have to do when they realized the Templar Tech agent was a ghost of their pasts.)

* * *

(As the golf cart rolls up the paved path through the Kaiba Estate’s garden topiary, Rachel's heart sinks into her stomach. She glances up at the rectangular alabaster mansion, sighing heavily. Memories start to swarm her – both good and bad – as they wind through the clipped hedges and courtyard. She glances at the spewing Blue-Eyes White Dragon fountain as they roll past; Rachel can almost see herself sitting on the marble bench with Kaiba, watching the sunset in his arms. She shakes her head, trying to shake the memories away. She had no idea how she was going to face Kaiba again, not after what he'd said to her the last time she'd seen him almost 6 months ago. His last words to her, evil and heartless, run through her head over and over as Roland parks the golf cart at the steps leading to the glass back doors. _‘I never loved you. Go home and live your delusions out elsewhere.’_ She takes Roland’s hand, stepping out of the cart and facing the door; she reminds herself that she's here strictly on business – not to attempt to gain closure. She silently follows Roland as he leads her to the back doors, opening them for her. They walk through the master parlor together, stepping into the circular grand foyer with red velvet carpeting. When she steps around the balustrade of the staircase, her heart leaps; standing in wait is Mokuba Kaiba, flanked by 4 Kaiba Corp agents – two on each side of him. He's wearing a white business suit with a purple vest and tie, the colors almost identically matching those of her own outfit. When he sees her, his indigo eyes widen, and he draws a loud gasp.) 

**Mokuba: *staring*** _Rachel_?!  
**Rachel: *smiles softly*** Mokuba. 

(Mokuba runs to her, throwing his arms about her and hugging her tight. She returns the hug, trying her best not to become emotional as Mokuba grasps the back of her neck, pressing her into his chest – just the way his older brother used to do.)

 **Mokuba: *emotional*** Rachel…oh my god, it’s _you_! It’s really you! I’ve missed you so much!  
**Rachel: *into his shoulder*** Mokie…I’ve missed you, too. 

(She pulls back, holding him at arm’s length and scanning his face. Still in shock, Mokuba grasps her arms, as if she might disappear if he didn’t.)

 **Mokuba: *sputtering*** B-But…what are you _doing_ here? I thought Templar Tech was sending just some random representative?! We didn’t know _anything_ about it being _you_ … ***gestures*** We would have had a better welcoming party—  
**Rachel: *pats his arm*** Slow down, Mokie. ***smile fades*** I didn’t _want_ you to know it was me.  
**Mokuba: *stare, frowns*** …why?  
**Rachel: *sad look*** I…didn’t think Seto would want to do business if he knew I was coming. ***look hardens*** But I want business done fairly, and the only way to make certain of that is to do it myself.  
**Mokuba: *frowns*** Why would you think Seto wouldn’t want to do business with you? He’s the one that misses you most of all!

(Rachel frowns; that’s the second time she hears about Kaiba wanting to see her. As she stares uncertainly at Mokuba, a spark of sudden hope flares in her chest – one she does her best to douse.)

 **Rachel: *frown*** …really?  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Yes. He’s been talking about you lately. ***presses lips together*** In fact, he hasn't _stopped_ talking about you. 

(Rachel's heart leaps into her throat. She swallows a few times, releasing Mokuba’s arms and trying not to gape. It was hard to believe, that after everything that happened – that was said – that Seto Kaiba regretted his actions. In her experience, Kaiba never regretted anything…)

 **Rachel: *clasps hands at waist nervously*** Th-That’s really nice to hear, Mokie, but…. ***hardens*** I’m here strictly on business. I don’t know that it would be wise to…try again. 

(Mokuba’s face plummets; a stab of guilt hits her chest. She reaches out to clasp his shoulder reassuringly - and a sudden, ragged gasp fills the entire foyer. Rachel turns to the grand staircase, stomach sinking through the floor. At the top of the second floor landing, Seto Kaiba stares down at her with wide blue eyes, mouth agape in disbelief. There's a man standing beside him – a well-dressed man with the same fiery hair color as her - who also wears a look of wild confusion. Rachel doesn’t recognize him, but she also doesn’t care; her focus rapidly shifts back to Kaiba. Her former lover stares down at her as though he’s looking at a ghost. His face immediately goes pale when she locks eyes with him.)

 **Kaiba: *whispering*** … _Rachel_ …?!  
**Rachel: *swallows*** Hello, Seto. 

(The two stand in awkward silence, staring at each other – neither really knowing how to react. The strange man beside Kaiba frowns, expression rapidly changing from confusion to frustration. He seems to recognize her, which wouldn’t be uncommon due to her fame – but it’s angry recognition, which makes her frown. He sidles up to Kaiba’s side, reaching a hand for his arm; before he can grasp it, Kaiba moves. He takes a few rapid steps down the staircase, navy-trimmed white greatcoat flowing behind him like a cape. He almost reaches her when he pulls himself to a stop, hand gripping the gilded wooden railing running up the center of the staircase. At this distance, Rachel can see that he’s trembling. It’s obvious that he's struggling with emotion, working his jaw in a way that he did when he was deep in thought. She fights down the sudden urge to reach for him, to reassure him the way she used to. He seems almost afraid of seeing her. The strange man slowly comes down the staircase behind Kaiba; his eyes, a stormy grey, blaze as he glares at her. She ignores him andf keeps her focus on Kaiba, who begins to look clammy and sick.)

 **Kaiba: *flustered*** How…wh-why didn’t they tell me it was _you_?  
**Rachel: *grimace*** I…didn’t think you wanted to see me. So I instructed my public relations to remain closed-lipped about it. ***forces edge into her voice*** And as I just told Mokuba, I want to be sure that business is done right between our companies, and the only way to be sure of that was to come personally. 

(Kaiba releases the railing, bringing his trembling hand to his face. He covers his mouth, letting his fingers drag down his chin; she'd never seen him so nervous and off-balance before. She opens her mouth to say more, but Kaiba’s hand drops from his face and swings limply at his side; then he turns his back on her.)

 **Kaiba:** I, ah…I need a minute. ***gestures to the man behind him*** Grab her things. Take them to the guest suite on my floor. I need…  
**???** : Seto…

(Rachel frowns at the man’s informal use of Kaiba’s first name – and the soft, pleading tone with which he uses it. She watches closely as Kaiba holds up a hand to stop him from saying anything else; the man looks appalled.)

 **Kaiba:** Just…do as you’re told, Cheveaux. ***heads up the staircase*** Mokuba – take Miss Pendragon to the research and development lab for the tour first. As per her request. 

(Rachel watches helplessly as Kaiba flees back up the staircase, heading up to the third floor at almost a run – no doubt to hide in his private suite. She glances over her shoulder, back down at Roland and Mokuba; both give her a blank look of confusion, Mokuba shrugging one shoulder.)

 **Roland: *to his agents*** Help Mr. Cheveaux carry Miss Pendragon’s luggage to the third floor. 

(Rachel turns back to the strange man – Mr. Cheveaux. The name rings familiar to her, but she can’t quite place it – and doesn’t really try. He approaches her slowly, a hot glare burning into her and causing her heart to pound. She isn’t sure why he’s being hostile – or what his relationship to Kaiba is – but it begins to get on her nerves as he crosses his arms, stopping on the stair just above her.)

 **Rachel: *hard stare*** I assume you know where the guest suite is? If not, I can direct you.  
**Alister: *glares*** I know where it’s at. I’ve lived here for 6 months.  
**Rachel: *narrows eyes, matching his tone*** Good. Then you should _also_ know that the guest suite was once _mine_. And I have a particular way I like things to be – namely that my Degas and Monet paintings are displayed on the third floor. ***raises brow*** And I didn’t catch your name?  
**Alister: *sneer*** It _wasn’t_ given…but it’s Alister. 

(The name sounds even more familiar to her, so much so that Rachel spends a moment trying to place it to his lean, angry face. A faint memory, something from a long time ago begins to float to mind, but it gets interrupted as she catches sight of Kaiba’s coat disappearing around the corner of the third floor. Unsure of how to take his abrupt departure – or the lap dog he apparently sigged on her – she sighs and brings her focus back to Alister. She flashes him the fakest smile she can produce.)

 **Rachel: *fake smile*** Well then, _Alister_. ***turns her back on him*** Make a note that I also want my sheets at 1000 thread count, and the curtains drawn to let the sunlight in while I’m out. I also take tea in the afternoon, in the courtyard at the fountain. Earl grey. ***glares at him over her shoulder*** We should have no issues otherwise.  
**Alister: *through gritted teeth*** Yes… _Miss Pendragon_ ….

(Feeling imperious – and hopefully having put this Alister Cheveaux back in his place, she approaches Mokuba with a genuine smile. He looks at her worriedly, shooting a glance at Alister – who speaks with Roland in hushed tones behind them – before turning his attention to her. He also smiles, extending an elbow for her. She takes it.)

 **Rachel:** I’m excited to see what Seto has to show me.  
**Mokuba: *swallows*** Y-Yeah, it should be great! I think you’ll like all the new things we’ve been working on. 

(As they head back toward the first floor parlor, Rachel glances at Alister Cheveaux one last time.)

 **Rachel: *stares*** Yes….I’m sure I will.


	21. Double Jeopardy

(Once he's out of sight of the staircase, Seto feels his stomach lurch. He wretches, forcing himself into a sprint toward his private suite’s door. He throws it open, the heavy wooden panel slamming against the wall as he makes a mad dash to the bathroom. He barely makes it, unable to even flip the light switch as his lunch comes back up. Vomit spews all over the sink, gripping the counter with shaking hands. The back of his neck grows hot, ears ringing and head spinning dangerously close to dizziness. The muscles in his abdomen spasm as he dry-heaves, having emptied the entirety of his stomach in three violent purges. He blindly gropes for the faucet, also flipping on the lights. As they come up, he turns on ice cold water, letting it wash away the disgusting bile in the sink before running his trembling hands under the stream. When he’s certain he isn’t going to vomit anymore, Seto splashes some of the cold water onto his face. He wipes his mouth with the hand towel beside him, taking a deep breath. He forces himself to look at his shaken appearance in the mirror; his pallid face stares back, lips drained of their color and eyes hollow. Seeing Rachel again was like seeing a ghost. It shook him badly, leaving him in a stunned state of numbness. When he'd seen her standing there at the bottom of the stairs, gazing up at him with those green eyes he loved so much, emotion tore through him like a hurricane – anger, excitement, regret, guilt, happiness, and sadness all at once. Seto did his best to contain it, but when she'd said his name again he lost control. He wanted to run to her, touch her, make sure she was real – he'd been desperate to kiss her, spill to her that he really _did_ love her, beg for her forgiveness. He'd managed to prevent himself from doing all of those things when he noticed the empty, heartbroken and angry look in Rachel’s eyes when he got closer. He splashes more water on his face, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He was only just learning to get over her, to move on – rebuilding the emotional barriers that she'd torn down. Moving on in his newfound love for Alister Cheveaux. But, deep in his heart, he knew he'd stop at nothing to win her back. Seto gazed long and hard at himself; he was still very much in love with Rachel Pendragon, despite what he'd just started to create with Alister. A simple decision – throwing himself at Rachel’s feet for a second chance – suddenly became a vastly complicated issue. Namely – how he was going to break it to Alister.)

 **Kaiba: *lowering his head*** Fuck….

(Knowing he won’t be able to avoid either one for long, Seto splashes another handful of water onto his face before turning off the sink and patting his cheeks dry with the hand towel. He uses the towel to clean up the remnants of vomit before tossing it on the bathroom floor. He runs a trembling hand through his hair, straightening it back into place. He'd sent both Alister and Rachel to different tasks that would occupy them for at least an hour. Until then, he'd have to gear himself up to face them both – but, most of all, the woman he had formerly intended to marry.)

* * * 

(On the opposite side of the third floor, Alister angrily lugs Rachel Pendragon’s heavy luggage into the guest suite. He's followed by Roland and the other Kaiba Corp agents doing the same. The room is painted a soft pastel rose, in the same layout as Seto’s private suite – just on a smaller scale. Alister enters first, setting the large suitcases he carries down by the doorway. The agents enter after him and deposit theirs on the floor by the sofa. Roland hands the small suitcase he's carrying to one of the agents.)

 **Roland:** There – put this in the wardrobe. ***points to the lavender suitcase Alister was carrying*** Take the big one to Miss Pendragon’s bedroom, and have her sheets and pillows fluffed. Also open the windows, like she asked. 

(When the agents set to their tasks, Alister brushes his maroon vest flat against his abdomen and turns to Roland. The head of security frowns at the look on his face.)

 **Roland:** Is something wrong, Mr. Cheveaux?  
**Alister: *glares*** Yeah, of COURSE something’s wrong - ***points angrily at the door*** SHE’S not supposed to be here!  
**Roland: *raises eyebrow*** What do you mean by that?  
**Alister: *frustrated, flustered*** I….She’s _clearly_ causing Seto to stress out. How DARE she come here, acting like she fucking owns the place?! ***shouting*** Just who in the FUCK does she think she is?!

(Roland’s face quickly turns to stone. The level-headed security agent suddenly looks like he did the first day he'd met Alister – cold and closed off. He clasps his hands behind his back, thin mustache twitching as he sniffs indifferently.)

 **Roland: *hard voice*** I’ll ask you to lower your voice, Mr. Cheveaux. This is a private area. 

(Alister stares at him, an angry fire lighting in his chest.)

 **Alister:** Roland—  
**Roland: *cutting him off*** I’d also like to remind you that Rachel Pendragon once lived here – in a way, she _did_ own the place. I’m certain that I speak for Mr. Kaiba when I say that Miss Pendragon is to be treated with the utmost respect during the entirety of her stay with us. ***presses lips together*** Is that going to be a problem for you? 

(Alister glares at Roland in disbelief. He suddenly feels cast out, as if his presence for the past 6 months meant absolutely nothing. Though he and Kaiba haven’t taken their relationship public, even with the staff, Alister still expected some level of respect from Kaiba’s – and, technically, _his_ \- employees. Now, obvious that everyone in the Kaiba Mansion is throwing themselves back at some woman who hasn’t been present in a long time – and who Seto sent away, for whatever reason – Alister feels incredibly betrayed. He clamps his mouth shut, knowing an argument would get him nowhere.)

 **Alister: *shakes head*** No. It won’t be a problem. ***crosses arms*** Because I’m going to talk to Seto about getting her ass _removed_ as soon as possible. 

(Roland stares at him, narrowing his eyes dangerously. The two security guards, having finished with setting up Rachel’s room, reappear and stand behind their leader.)

 **Roland: *low voice*** I’d tread lightly, Alister. You don’t seem to realize how this household feels about Rachel Pendragon – Mr. Kaiba especially. ***crosses arms*** I’m going to pass your threat off as frustration at the coming change of pace. But know that if I hear it again… _I’LL_ have _YOU_ removed.

(Alister stares at Roland, exhaling angrily. He turns on his heel, leaving the guest suite and stomping back down the corridor toward the staircase. A lump swells in the back of his throat; he almost goes directly to Seto’s suite, but stops himself. He knows he needs to calm down, formulate an unflappable dialogue that would convince his boyfriend to get rid of the Pendragon woman before she can do anything...conniving. Just her presence alone was putting his relationship in jeopardy - if Seto’s response to seeing her had anything to say about it. Alister couldn’t let it happen. He was too in love with Seto Kaiba to let him run back into the arms of his former lover. Hoping against hope that Seto wouldn't abandon him, Alister goes to his room to wait.)


	22. A Work of Pure Art

(Bastion stands at the entrance of the science and development lab, hands clasped behind his back. He watches the golf cart from the mansion come into view down the paved path, taking a deep breath and trying to stop his heart from fluttering. He glances to the scientists standing on either side of him, giving them encouraging nods and a smile as the cart begins to slow to a stop.)

 **Bastion:** Pip pip, men – look lively. This is our shining moment.

(His colleagues return his eager smile; he turns his attention back to the golf cart, tugging on the cuffs of his white lab coat. Bastion had received word that the Templar Tech representative had landed only twenty minutes prior; he'd ran through the entirety of the lab, quadruple-checking his work before fixing himself up to look presentable. He'd only just pulled on his lab coat and gathered the tour team when he'd gotten the call that the rep was on their way. He inclines his head as Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, appears from the side of the cart. He turns and offers his hand to someone inside. The other person that steps out is a lady, obvious by the smart dress-suit and wide-brimmed purple sunhat she wears, which obscures her face. Once she's out of the vehicle, Mokuba releases her hand and turns to Bastion.)

 **Mokuba: *smiles*** Dr. Misawa! Thanks for meeting us.  
**Bastion: *bows politely*** It’s my pleasure, Mr. Kaiba. 

(The woman comes up behind Mokuba, lifting her head; when Bastion catches sight of her face, his heart stops. Her porcelain complexion and green eyes, currently wandering the front of the laboratory, is a face he'd recognize anywhere – Rachel Pendragon. Bastion’s ears begin to burn as Rachel turns to face him, a polite smile crossing her full, rosy lips. Bastion is dimly aware that Mokuba is saying something to him, but a haze fogs his mind, tunneling his vision only on Rachel. She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on, even more gorgeous than the magazines have depicted her to be. Bastion tries to take a breath, but finds himself unable to. After a moment, the smile on Rachel’s face begins to fade into a confused frown; sound and feeling return to him as Mokuba clears his throat loudly.)

 **Bastion: *shakes head*** O-Oh! I apologize - ***looks at Mokuba*** Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba, did you say something?  
**Mokuba: *confused stare*** Uhh…y-yeah, I was introducing you to Miss Pendragon.  
**Bastion: *takes a deep breath, blushing*** O-Of course. ***turns to Rachel, bowing*** I do apologize, Miss Pendragon, how terribly unprofessional of me to stare…. ***looks back up*** I-I’m simply in shock that _you_ have graced us with your personal presence. 

(He expects Rachel to glare, or to scoff – however, a small smile turns up the corners of her lips, green eyes shining curiously.)

 **Rachel: *small smile*** The pleasure is mine…uhm… ***looks expectant***  
**Bastion: *extends a hand*** O-Oh, right – Dr. Bastion Misawa. I’m the director of sciences and development here at the Kaiba Corporation.  
**Rachel: *takes his hand*** Charmed, Dr. Misawa.

(Her hand is soft and dainty, but her grip is strong. Bastion shakes her hand, clasping it with his other one. He does his best to restrain himself, nervous words beginning to pile up in the back of his throat.)

 **Bastion:** I-I’m a fan of your work, Miss Pendragon, if I may say so. Your ability to blend virtual reality with video game console technology is exemplary.  
**Rachel: *smiles politely*** Thank you.  
**Bastion: *sputtering*** I-I’m also well-versed on your symposium of the implementation and necessity of international trade law.

(Her face suddenly slackens, copper brows threading together in a frown – a curious frown.)

 **Rachel:** You…know my work in law?  
**Bastion: *nods exuberantly*** Oh yes, my lady – it was one of the greatest symposiums written of our generation – a work of pure art. In fact, in reading other reports in conjunction with the law written into effect based on your hypothesis, Japan alone has seen an increase in improvements on products outsourced for further review. 

(Rachel stares at him, a shocked expression on her face. Bastion realizes that he's rambling– a nervous habit of his. He clears his throat and releases Rachel’s hand – which he also realizes he'd been holding and shaking this entire time.)

 **Bastion: *blushing*** I-I’m terribly sorry, Miss Pendragon, I apologize for holding up your time…

(Rachel, still looking surprised, shakes her head.)

 **Rachel:** Oh, not at all, Dr. Misawa… ***smiles*** It’s refreshing to know that someone is familiar with me for my work in law, not just for the work I do for Templar Tech.  
**Bastion: *holding his tongue as best he can*** Oh, but of course, my lady! It truly was brilliant work. 

(Rachel gives him a demure smile, which quickens the pace of his heart even more. Heat begins to rise in his cheeks; forcing himself to turn from her, he focuses on Mokuba, who gives him a raised eyebrow and a half-frown that sobers him immediately. Bastion bows to both of them before gesturing to the facility doors.)

 **Bastion:** Shall we press on, then?  
**Mokuba: *darkly*** Please…

(Bastion turns, thankful to hide his blush as he leads everyone toward the facility. The scientists on either side of him step back, flanking the party as they step through the heavy glass door that slides open with a whisper. The entrance lobby, normally full of his colleagues, is bare. Bastion leads them across the white-walled lobby toward the elevator banks, calling a car to the floor. When it arrives and pings open, he allows everyone to enter before him. Kaiba Corp AI’s voice – Celeste – activates as the doors slide shut.)

 **AI:** Good morning, and welcome to the Kaiba Corporation Sciences and Development Lab. Identification, please?  
**Bastion:** Dr. Bastion Misawa, 041280

(After a short pause, the voice returns.)

 **AI:** Matching voice print…positive match. Hello, Dr. Misawa. Destination, please?  
**Bastion: *frowns*** Subterranean level – when did your voice change?  
**AI: *soft giggle*** Mr. Kaiba requested a speech modulation change a few months ago.  
**Bastion:** Ah, I see. ***grins*** It reminds me of home. 

(The AI doesn’t respond as the elevator begins to descend. Bastion, clasping his hands behind his back, turns to observe everyone else – but mainly Rachel. When she turns a curious look on him, he swallows and smiles.)

 **Bastion:** Ah…the AI used to have an American dialect to it. I suppose Mr. Kaiba wanted a change of pace. ***shrugs*** I don’t often take the elevator, so it’s news to me.  
**Rachel: *inclines chin*** Interesting. 

(Bastion frowns, noticing the elegant, upper-crust tone of her voice is incredibly similar to the AI’s voice - only the AI now has a British accent. Shrugging it off as coincidence, Bastion turns to his scientists as the elevator chimes to indicate their floor. He gives them a single nod, stepping before the chrome doors and taking a deep breath.)

 **Bastion:** As we begin our tour today, should you have any questions please feel free to ask at any time. What you will be witnessing is all facets of the technological marvel of the Kaiba Corporation – and how having Templar Technologies’ work included will work toward the betterment of the future for the many generations to follow. 

(Rachel remains silent, gazing at him studiously – and readily. Mokuba likewise stays silent. Bastion glances to his left, at the scientist who'd been holding the door closed this entire time. When he releases the button, Bastion sweeps his arms wide, like the doors that slide open behind him. A collective gasp of wonder goes up; instead of stepping into the clinically white corridor of the lab’s basement level, a beach paradise awaits them. Realistic sounds of the ocean surround them, waves crashing just to their left. Rachel gazes upward, taking in the sight with an amused expression. Artificial sunlight bathes her in a golden glow, though she doesn’t squint into the sun. When the elevator door closes behind them, it seals off the illusion completely – as if they'd always been at the beach. He gestures with spread arms.)

 **Bastion:** This is the current progress of the Solid Vision System 2.0. Rather than importing thousands of hours of footage ad creating a life-like simulation based on our findings, we have instead networked the SVS with the Crystal Cloud Network for real-time data. ***looks around*** The beach we currently stand on is the beach of Port Royal, as it is in real-time. 

(A flock of seagulls appears from down the coast, swooping over their heads. Rachel watches them fly by before returning to front; her gaze casts out to the ocean, watching the waves crest.)

 **Rachel:** It’s certainly impressive…but nothing I haven’t seen before. ***looks at Bastion, clasping hands at her waist*** While I appreciate the effort it must have taken to set everything up, I’m already very familiar with the Solid Vision System and how it operates. ***hard look*** Instead of putting me through an obvious intimidation tactic, can I _please_ be shown the things I asked to see? ***raises eyebrow, turns to Mokuba*** Namely, how Kaiba Corp intends to incorporate Templar Tech’s staff and hardware? 

(Bastion drops his hands, nervously glancing at Mokuba. The entire point of the tour was to show off all the new tech Kaiba Corp had to offer – indeed, an attempt by Seto Kaiba to intimidate the rep from Templar Tech, and Rachel had immediately seen through it. They hadn’t been prepared for the rep to be the CEO herself. Mokuba, looking crestfallen, clears his throat and adjusts his tie.)

 **Mokuba:** …Y-Yes, of course we can do that, Rachel. ***nods to Bastion***  
**Bastion: *nervous bow*** R-Right away, Mr. Kaiba. Miss Pendragon. 

(Bastion gives a quick look to the scientist of his left; the man immediately reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small hand-held device. He clicks a button, and the simulation fades from existence. They are returned to the white-walled corridor of the subterranean level. Embarrassed – and doing his best to keep his gaze averted from Rachel – Bastion gestures to the corridor before them. Rachel starts forward without a second glance, followed closely by Mokuba. Bastion falls into step beside Rachel; the two scientists – looking nervous – bring up the rear. Bastion takes a deep breath to calm his turning stomach. The idea to overpower the Templar Tech rep had been issued to him from Kaiba, but Bastion had found it preposterous and overblown. Had he had the choice, he'd have argued the point with Kaiba himself, but there was little he could do with the time he was given to prepare. Hoping that Rachel isn’t disappointed or angry at the display, Bastion finally forces himself to look at her. However, as he does so, he's surprised to see her doing the same.)

 **Rachel:** Dr. Misawa, please don’t take my frustration as a personal attack. It’s not aimed at you. ***small smile*** You did impressive work.  
**Bastion: *blushing*** Uhh…th-thank you, Miss Pendragon. 

(She face front again, remaining silent the rest of the trip down the corridor. Mokuba, walking beside her, turns beet red and fidgets with his sports coat. He looks anywhere but the woman beside him. Bastion feels bad for the young man, knowing that there's little he can say in his older brother’s defense. Rachel Pendragon was sharp as a whip; Bastion couldn’t help but find that as yet another attractive asset to her. When they reach an intersection, Bastion takes the lead and directs the party down the leftmost corridor. They enter the wide hallway, heading to the main testing lab at the end. The techs waiting there give him confused looks; he snaps his fingers quickly. The techs scramble, getting into their planned formation. One hovers his hand over the button to begin the video montage Bastion had put together. Knowing it'd be a bad idea to show it, Bastion quickly shakes his head to call it off as Rachel and Mokuba arrive behind him. A hushed inhale of breath goes up as the techs see Rachel, her green eyes focused on the room ahead that holds the NS Connect VR harnesses. Bastion clears his throat, facing them and standing in front of the line of techs.)

 **Bastion:** These are all the techs that have been assigned to the merger project. We haven’t really had much to go on, since the merger hasn’t been set in stone quite yet, but I’ve made certain they studied the NS Connect system back to front - ***gestures to the lab beyond the glass*** as you can see. We’ve mainly focused on the string of analog power necessary to marry the NS Connect’s console power to the Solid Vision System’s technical effect. ***looks back at Rachel*** Since we are cutting to the quick, when should we expect Templar Tech’s staff to arrive? And your data, for that matter?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Hopefully within the month, if negotiations go as planned. ***looks at him curiously*** But I can give your team a bone for now. Do you happen to know the theory of burst-processing?  
**Bastion: *strokes chin thoughtfully*** I’ve done research on the matter, yes – where one can ‘burst-link’ themselves into an alternate reality at any given time, rather than have to boot up a stationary system and have the AR fed to them through a headset. ***frowns*** Why do you ask?  
**Rachel:** It’s one of the ideas I’ve been playing with for the NS Connect – a possible avenue to take once the merger is complete. Realistic sensations provided by Templar Tech’s AR, coupled with Kaiba Corp’s visual marvels…it would be revolutionary. ***glances back at Bastion*** What do you think?  
**Bastion: *nods*** I would have to take a look at the specs of the NS Connect once again, but it could very well be possible, yes. ***blushes*** W-With your permission, of course, Miss Pendragon. A-And Mr. Kaiba’s permission.  
**Rachel: *shrugs, turns to Mokuba*** I don’t see permission as being an issue. It would be quite profitable if it takes off, actually.  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Yeah, absolutely. I’m not as tech savvy as you or my brother, but I DO know that turning a profit is what we _all_ want in the end.  
**Rachel: *turns back to Bastion, smiling*** Good – it’s settled.

(She turns a brilliant smile on Bastion; he feels his heart melt. A fresh, hot blush washes across his cheeks - drawing a curious frown across Rachel’s copper brows.)

 **Rachel: *frowns*** Dr. Misawa, are you all right? You’ve been looking a little flush since we arrived…  
**Bastion: *embarrassed*** O-Oh, I’m fine, Miss Pendragon, truly! It’s just, y’know… ***runs hand through hair*** It's just been an honor to meet you, and it will be a life’s dream to work with you. I’m very excited to see where Templar Tech and Kaiba Corp are going to take the merger.  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Me too. ***pulls phone out of pocket, glances at it*** Well, I suppose we’d better head back and get settled in. ***looks back up at Bastion*** Unless there’s something else I need to be made aware of?  
**Bastion:** No, I don’t believe so. If your guidance is needed, I shall surely call for you. ***blushes furiously*** I-I mean, that is to say…that it’s OKAY to call for you, Miss Pendragon…  
**Rachel: *pretty smile*** Of course, Dr. Misawa. We’ll be working together on this in the long run; communication is imperative. ***turns to Mokuba*** Will you please make sure Dr. Misawa is provided with my personal phone number? That way, should he need my assistance at any time of the day, he can get it? 

(Mokuba gives her a curious look, but nods. He pulls out a small tablet from the inside pocket of his coat, tapping a few commands into the screen. Eventually he brings his indigo eyes up to meet Bastion’s.)

 **Mokuba: *nods*** I’ve emailed the information to you, Dr. Misawa.  
**Bastion:** Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. ***glances at Rachel*** D-Did you have any other thoughts or questions, Miss Pendragon?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** Not at this time, doctor, thank you. ***extends her hand*** It’s been a pleasure. When the merger contract is signed, I will send you a detailed email with the specifications I expect when we begin project details. If you have anything you’d like to add in the meantime, please don’t hesitate to let me know. I’m of the mindset that I like to get to know my employees and colleagues on an even level as myself. ***polite smile*** I look forward to working with you.  
**Bastion: *takes her hand*** Th-The pleasure is mine, Miss Pendragon, always. I look forward to working with you as well.

(She gives his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it, turning to Mokuba and taking his elbow. When they two exit the lab, discussing plans for dinner that evening, Bastion can’t help but inhale deeply, trying desperately to recover the breath that Rachel Pendragon had stolen from his lungs.)


	23. A Hard Bargain: Part I

(The next morning, Alister preps himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He straightens his red-gold hair to frame his face in what he hopes is an attractive way. Once he's done ironing the last lock of his hair, he runs his fingers through to shape it. He has faith in Kaiba’s feelings for him, but he still prepares himself for what an unexpected turn for the worse. When Rachel Pendragon arrived yesterday afternoon, Kaiba disappeared for the rest of the day. He'd texted Alister to assure him that he was fine, but that he needed time alone to process seeing Rachel again. Alister was heartbroken, but understood the sentiment completely. Alister had taken up in his own room to brood, unable to help but run scenario after scenario in his head of what could happen. Eventually, he settled on Kaiba’s commitment to him, based on the fact that he'd never seen Kaiba so emotional before. But yet, knowing how Kaiba felt about Pendragon…it was foolish to assume those feelings wouldn’t rekindle. Unsure of what to do, Alister decided that he'd lay low and try to determine which direction to go. He glances at himself in the mirror; if he needed to fight for Kaiba’s affections, he wouldn’t hesitate. HE had been there for Kaiba for the past 6 months, not Pendragon – regardless of the circumstances. That had to count for _something_. When Alister finishes checking his appearance, tightening the cream-colored vest at his waist, he leaves the bathroom and grabs his phone. He heads toward the grand staircase, a breath catching in his throat. Ahead of him is Kaiba, coming down from the third level. He's dressed in a white, double-breasted floor-length coat trimmed in navy blue, the Kaiba Corp logo shined up and pinned to his lapel. His matching white pants and shoes complete the look, contrasting sharply with his brown hair in a way that draws a sigh from Alister’s lungs. The sigh carries; Kaiba turns, cheeks reddening.)

 **Kaiba: *stops*** Alister.  
**Alister: *trying not to sound desperate*** Seto.

(Kaiba glances down the staircase before taking a step into the corridor toward Alister; when they meet, he leans down, planting a quick but firm kiss against Alister’s lips. Alister can’t help but smile as he looks up into Kaiba’s face. Though his lover's blue eyes are fond, his expression is nervous. Alister's smile drops.)

 **Alister:** Are you going to be okay?  
**Kaiba: *sighs, shakes head*** I don’t have a choice. I can’t avoid her… ***looks away***  
Alister: You can do this, Seto. I’ll be with you every step of the way. 

(Kaiba doesn’t reply. He only nods, glancing at Alister with pressed lips before turning back to the staircase.)

 **Kaiba:** C’mon – we shouldn’t be late.

(Alister follows him, trying not to let anxiety commandeer his thoughts. The two of them descend the wide staircase into the grand foyer, turning right at the bottom and heading toward the double red doors of the dining hall. The butler bows as they approach, pulling open the rightmost door. Alister hears Kaiba exhale heavily, waiting for the door to be fully open before he steps through. Inside, the long rectangular table is decorated with coffee mugs, silver carafes, and a light breakfast of miso soup and steamed rice with poached eggs. On the right ride is Rachel Pendragon, on the left is Mokuba, and at Kaiba’s usual head seat is a strange man that Alister doesn’t recognize. They are flanked by Kaiba Corp agents - Roland standing behind Pendragon with arms crossed. All three stand as the two men approach the table. Alister feels sick looking at Pendragon; she's dressed in a black double-breasted dress with red collar and cuffs, red-gold curls twisted up into a messy bun at the top of her head. The Templar Tech logo shines on her left lapel. She grants Kaiba a smile as he approaches, but when she notices Alister the smile drops immediately. The two remain silent as they take seats at the table on Mokuba’s side, sitting on either side of the younger Kaiba brother – Kaiba himself sitting directly across from Pendragon. Once they're seated, the unfamiliar man at the head of the table remains standing; he clasps his hands, turning a small smile on Pendragon and Kaiba.)

 **???:** Welcome to the both of you. It is an honor to oversee the proceedings of the merger arrangement between Templar Technologies Incorporated and the Kaiba Corporation. ***gestures*** If you will please refer to the packets in front of you, you’ll see the compiled list of terms and conditions both companies have submitted for negotiation. During such time, I will act as mediator. ***looks at Mokuba** * For the record, the negotiations are being opened on the 20th of September, in the year of 2006. The acting representative for the Kaiba Corporation is Seto Kaiba, President and CEO. The acting representative for Templar Technologies Inc is Rachel Pendragon, President and CEO. Please make a note that the proceedings are being performed in English for the benefit of Miss Pendragon.  
**Mokuba: *types on laptop*** Noted. 

(Alister, having been too focused on Pendragon, missed the thick, stapled packets of paper sitting on the table. Kaiba takes his, flipping open the front page and picking up the pen beside it. Pendragon does the same across the table, taking a sip of her coffee and picking up her pen as well. As the strange man turns to address them both, providing further instructions, Alister touches Mokuba’s elbow and leans toward him.)

 **Alister: *whispering*** Who’s that?  
**Mokuba: *still typing, not looking at Alister; whispers*** That’s Director Takinawa – he’s the head of Kaiba Corp’s Board of Directors. 

(Alister nods, turning back to the conversation as Director Takinawa spreads his arms, taking in both Pendragon and Kaiba.)

 **Director Takinawa:** You both may begin deliberations. 

(At once, Pendragon and Kaiba begin speaking. The two suddenly stop, awkwardly watching each other. After a short pause, Kaiba gestures to her.)

 **Kaiba:** Ladies first.  
**Rachel: *blush*** Thank you. ***clears throat, points to the top of the page*** If you’ll please reference Article 12, Section 15, Mr. Kaiba, I’d like to request the amendment of the Kaiba Corporation profit amount to be reduced by 1/3rd, in order to evenly match Templar Technologies’ initial profit share of 25%.  
**Kaiba: *monotone*** In response, Miss Pendragon, please see Article 12, Section 12, where it's stated that Templar Technologies IPO will remain on par with the Kaiba Corporation, so long as the share increase remains. 

(Head suddenly swimming from all the technical dialogue, Alister tunes out the conversation and focuses again on Pendragon. He stares as she references the paperwork, arguing with Kaiba in a civil manner. He frowns; her elegant voice sparks a sudden, startling memory in his head. Since the terrorist attack on the bullet train, his memory had been foggy at best; he could remember parts of what happened, but not everything. However, Rachel’s voice – even her face - began to stir recognition of something about the wreck. He could almost hear it…metallic screeching as the train went off the rails, its conductors killed by a gas attack he'd rigged. He was fighting with Kaiba, preventing the man from getting to the front of the train. He'd delivered an vicious uppercut to the man’s jaw, knocking him flat on his back. Alister intended to die in the bombing, watching Kaiba suffer…but something happened. Someone leapt onto his back, digging acrylic fingernails into his face…shouting for Kaiba to run… _Seto, RUN!!_ ….Before he could think too much on it, a cough from Mokuba snaps him out of focus. Alister tunes back into the conversation as Pendragon scribbles something in her packet.)

 **Rachel: *flips the page*** I’d like to make a request to the Kaiba Corporation – that Templar Technologies has full and ready access to the Kaiba Corporation’s Sciences and Development laboratory, during such time as the technology of the NS Connect console system is being blended with the Solid Vision System and Crystal Cloud Network.  
**Kaiba:** Granted. ***soft voice*** Do you still have your access card?  
**Rachel: *soft stare*** Of course I do.  
**Kaiba: *holds up one finger*** In addition to your request, Miss Pendragon, it's granted on the condition that the Kaiba Corporation development team has total control over the project, and has permission to instruct the technicians you provide on the integration of the Solid Vision System and Crystal Cloud Network into the NS Connect hardware. ***gestures to her*** You, of course, have total control over how the NS Connects are formatted, and my project leads are to follow your advice and instruction. So long as we both agree.  
**Rachel: *nods*** That's amenable, Mr. Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** Off the record...for the duration of your stay, you'll have full access to the mansion and its facilities. ***stare*** As usual.  
**Rachel: *blushes*** Thank you…. ***takes a sip of coffee*** Provided on the condition that our meals are taken together, unless otherwise arranged.  
**Kaiba: *blushes*** …granted, my lady. 

(A smirk tugs at the corners of both their mouths; it makes Alister physically sick. The expressions on both their faces are ones of memories and obvious attraction - something he'd known would still be there. He glances at Mokuba, who's watching them with excited apprehension; even Director Takinawa begins to develop a grin. Alister feels his chest tighten.)

 **Director Takinawa: *sounding amused*** Please bring the conversation back on record, Mr. Kaiba – Miss Pendragon.  
**Kaiba: *turns back to his paperwork, clears throat nervously*** Of course. ***glances at Rachel*** One more addition to the off-record statements. I…I hope you find your stay enjoyable, Rae.  
**Rachel: *blushes harder, obviously trying not to smile*** I’m certain I will, Set—

(The fire in Alister’s chest explodes; he finds himself shooting to his feet, slamming an open palm down on the tabletop. Kaiba and Pendragon jump, turning to face him. Unable to help himself, Alister glares at both of them in turn, doing his best to avoid Kaiba’s gaze as he focuses on Pendragon.)

 **Alister: *shouting*** NO! No, you CAN’T let her back in!!

(Pendragon’s green eyes narrow dangerously. He turns back to Kaiba, finding a similar look of scorn on his lover’s face. At the head of the table, Director Takinawa stands, glaring at him.)

 **Director Takinawa: *not taking his eyes off Alister*** Mr. Kaiba, do we need to have this man escorted from the room?  
**Kaiba: *hateful glare*** No, Director – I think he can see himself out. 

(Tears sting the backs of Alister’s eyes as he stares in disbelief. After all they'd been through, the entirety of their tumultuous relationship…Kaiba _still_ wasn’t over Pendragon. Alister turns his tearful glare on Rachel; behind her, Roland uncrosses his arms, nodding to the agents beside him. They begin moving toward Alister. He stands straight, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Part of him wants to say something rash, possibly even reveal his secret relationship with Kaiba – but he knows better than to try and destroy Kaiba’s reputation. As the Kaiba Corp agents approach him, reaching for him, Alister turns on his heel to avoid them.)

 **Alister:** Don’t fucking touch me.

(Behind him comes a scoff.)

 **Rachel:** Wow.  
  
(The tone of her voice brings Alister to turn. He clenches his fists, staring at her indignant face through tear-filled eyes.)  
**Alister:** You—  
**Kaiba: *snapping*** Out, _NOW_. 

(Unable to bring himself to look at Kaiba, Alister turns once again on his heel, striding as fast as he can out of the dining hall before his tears can flow. At that moment, he knew his relationship was in danger – and he was determined to stop at nothing to save it.)

* * *

(Rachel watches Alister’s angry departure, raising an eyebrow as he slams the door behind him like a toddler in a temper tantrum. Not having the slightest idea what could have sparked such an outrage – or why this Alister Cheveaux continued to remain hostile toward her – she turns a suspicious gaze on Kaiba.)

 **Rachel:** What was _that_ all about?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** Nothing. He’s new. Let’s continue. 

(He turns back to his paperwork, dark brows threading together in a frown she'd seen before - concern. She glances at the door, confusion growing. When she doesn’t respond to his remark he looks up; despite his frown darkening – and having been speaking with him for almost half an hour now – her stomach still turns with butterflies.)

 **Kaiba: *frowns*** What?  
**Rachel: *knowing look*** I recognize that look.  
**Kaiba: *eyes suddenly harden*** It’s none of your business. Let’s just…return to the task at hand so we can get this over with. Is that too much to ask? 

(Rachel stares, taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. Where he was just a moment ago acting flirtatious and like his old self – the Seto Kaiba she used to love – Alister’s outburst had immediately killed his mood and forced him to shut back down. She wants to argue, to dig and find out what’s going on, but bites her tongue as Kaiba continues with the conversation they were having. Over the rest of negotiations, Kaiba is decidedly clipped and less friendly. He drives a hard bargain for Kaiba Corp’s side rather than to try and be amenable to Templar Tech’s requests. Eventually, it gets to the point where they begin to raise their voices, losing all formality.)

 **Kaiba: *sighs heavily*** This ISN’T up for discussion, Pendragon. Kaiba Corp is the larger corporation in this deal, therefore _we_ get the bigger profit margin.  
**Rachel: *gritting teeth*** That's _bullshit_ , Kaiba! The entire reason our companies are merging is to gain profit from _each other_ – which you _know_ is exactly what Kaiba Corp needs. ***gestures*** Admit it, you can’t survive without me—  
**Director Takinawa: *loudly*** Please bring the discussion back into line.

(Realizing her slip of the tongue, Rachel stops herself. Kaiba’s eyes grow icy cold; he pushes himself to stand, leaning over the table toward her. Mokuba, looking concerned, places a hand on Kaiba’s forearm – which he shrugs off.)

 **Kaiba: *glare*** I’ve been doing just fine without you. Kaiba Corp has _never_ needed you. 

(The nasty words hit her like a punch to the gut. They ring identical to Kaiba’s last words after she'd woken up from the train crash. _I never loved you_ …angry and hurt, Rachel likewise stands, closing her packet and setting her pen down. She brushes a wrinkle out of her dress, lifting her chin in defiance.)

 **Rachel:** Then I believe negotiations are closed. ***turns to Director Takinawa*** Director, I apologize for the abrupt closure of this meeting. ***turns back to Kaiba, glaring*** It’s clear that the Kaiba Corporation no longer wishes to do business with Templar Technologies.  
**Kaiba: *nervous look*** I didn’t say that…  
**Rachel: *presses lips together*** You didn’t have to. ***leans down, picking up briefcase*** I’ll stay for the night, then have my things packed and ready to leave in the morning. 

(She turns on her heel, stomping across the dining hall toward the double doors. Just as she reaches them, Kaiba’s voice – stressed and pleading – comes from behind her.)

 **Kaiba:** Rachel, wait. 

(Stopping with one foot through the doorway, Rachel looks over her shoulder. Kaiba, still leaning over the table, turns to regard her. His face is a mask of apathy, but the tightened corners of his eyes and mouth speak volumes to her. He sighs heavily, keeping his gaze fixed on her.)

 **Kaiba: *bows in apology*** I-I apologize. I didn’t mean to offend you. This merger is of great interest to me, and I’d like to see it through to completion. ***gestures to her chair*** Please…

(Fighting the urge to return, Rachel stares at him for a long moment.)

 **Rachel: *sniffs*** I’ve had enough for one day. I’ll agree to continue negotiations with you, so long as you _control your attitude_.  
**Kaiba: *stares*** …granted. I’m sorry, Miss Pendragon.  
**Rachel: …*turns*** I’ll be down for breakfast tomorrow morning. Good day. 

(Kaiba’s expression drops in regret. Rachel forces herself to turn on her heel, leaving the dining hall as fast as she can. As she climbs up the staircase, tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She'd spent most of the night reliving memories of her time with Seto, and how much she'd loved him – hoping against hope that she wouldn’t find herself drawn back in by his off-handed charm and their past together. Realizing that she failed miserably – and that her feelings for him were still very much alive – she flees for her room to hide away and lick her re-opened wounds.)


	24. A Hard Bargain: Part II

(As Rachel disappears through the doors of the dining hall, Seto stares after her. He's frozen to the spot, chest burning with disappointment and guilt. Here he was, presented with the opportunity to make amends with Rachel – if not possibly rekindle things with her – and he fell back into his hole of despair the moment his emotions had been rattled by Alister’s reality check. There was no denying that Seto found himself falling for Rachel once again – despite his feelings for Alister. It was causing his head to swim. After a long moment, he feels a touch on his arm; he looks down to find his brother looking up at him, concern etched into his face.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto…are you okay? 

Seto swallows, unable to answer – not sure what to say. After a long moment of silence, Director Takinawa clears his throat behind him.)  
  
**Director Takinawa:** Mr. Kaiba…do you have anything else to add to the record before this meeting is adjourned?

(Seto grips his chair, his mind beginning to race. He realizes with a heavy heart that what he said to Rachel – that Kaiba Corp never needed her – was the same lie he'd told her when he tried to get her to leave. He was falling, dark despair reaching tendrils up to drag him back down--)

 **Director Takinawa: *stern voice*** Mr. Kaiba. 

(Finally stirring, Seto turns to face the director. The short man’s thin face is hard, dark eyes watching Seto closely. After a moment Seto exhales, forcing himself to relax the death grip he has on the back of his chair.)

 **Kaiba: *waves him away*** N-No, I have nothing further to add. We'll reconvene tomorrow morning, at Miss Pendragon’s request.  
**Director Takinawa: *stares for a moment; sighs*** Very well, sir. I'll keep only the on-record conversations of this meeting, omitting the, ah… _other_ conversations that were had. ***pointed look*** Please try to maintain your professionalism tomorrow, Mr. Kaiba. I’ll ask the same of Miss Pendragon. 

(The director gathers up his laptop and briefcase, snapping both closed and giving a look to Roland. The head of security snaps his fingers; a security agent immediately sidles up to Takinawa, bowing and escorting him from the room. Once he's gone, Seto relaxes fully, shoulders sagging. Beside him, Mokuba stands and places a hand on his shoulder. Roland comes around the table, standing at a respectable distance but still close at hand.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto…why did you say that to her?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head, closing eyes*** Fuck…  
**Mokuba: *squeezes his shoulder*** Set—  
**Kaiba: *shrugs off hand*** I fucked up. ***runs hand through hair, deep breath*** I…I don’t even know _why_ , it just…came out…  
**Mokuba: *presses lips together*** Seto, this isn’t good. For all we know, Rachel's calling her people right now to rescind—  
**Kaiba: *turning on him, shouting*** I SAID I FUCKED UP, OKAY?! I get the fucking point. ***slams fists down on the table, talking to himself*** God DAMN it…

(No one moves. After a pause, Mokuba clears his throat and tries again.)

 **Mokuba:** Look…I-I’m sure you can fix this. Rachel's a reasonable woman; I don’t think she’s going to leave this—  
**Kaiba: *rounding on him again, seething*** Not everyone lives in your fucking fantasy world, Mokuba! ***snaps fingers*** I can’t just snap my fingers and make this better! Did you NOT hear what I said to her?!  
**Mokuba: *frowning angrily, raising his voice*** Can I fucking SAY SOMETHING?!

(Taken aback by his brother’s retort, Seto stops himself. He watches as the teenager sighs heavily, running a hand through his black hair and closing his eyes to collect himself. After a moment, he turns his indigo gaze on Seto. His eyes are blazing.)

 **Mokuba:** Listen, Seto. I get that you’re stressed. I _understand._ ***gestures to the door*** You haven’t seen Rachel for months, and all of a sudden here she is. It’s like seeing a ghost. ***touches chest*** It’s affecting me too. It’s affecting EVERYONE. ***hard look*** But now that she’s back, you _can’t_ let her go. If for no other reason than to keep her business. ***pleading look*** She’s right, y’know – Kaiba Corp has been going down the drain for years, since Duel Monsters hit its peak and other companies have picked it up. We _need_ Templar Tech to save us. ***sheepish look, soft voice*** And…you may even be able to patch things up with her. 

(Seto stares at Mokuba. The cold, hard truth was undeniable; it would take a few years, but eventually Kaiba Corp would be in trouble. There'd been too many incidents in the past decade that the company had been directly involved in – mostly of Seto’s own volition – that had damaged its reputation to the point where money wasn’t flowing as quickly as it used to. And since Yugi Muto retired from Duel Monsters, coupled with Seto shutting down the Duel Academy after the Society of Light incident…the company was losing capital faster than it was gaining it. The only way to save themselves would be to marry their top competitor – and he'd potentially just ruined _that_ , too. Sighing heavily, Seto runs a hand through his hair, turning back to the table and leaning his palms heavily against it. The more pressing matter to him, however, wasn’t the money. It was his raging emotions.)

 **Kaiba:** You’re right… ***closes eyes*** You’re right. I can’t let her get away again - for both myself _and_ Kaiba Corp. 

(He opens his eyes, pulling himself to stand and adjusting his coat’s lapel. When he looks up, he catches the remaining two security agents standing awkwardly on the other side of the table. He frowns.)

b>Kaiba: *snapping* Make yourselves useful or you’re fired!

(The agents give quick bows before scurrying at a fast walk toward the dining hall doors. When they leave, Seto turns to Roland.)

 **Kaiba:** Roland - I need you to do something for me.  
**Roland: *nods*** Yes, Mr. Kaiba?  
**Kaiba: *sighs*** I need you to do _two_ things for me, actually; one, take a message to Alister and tell him to meet Rachel and I here for breakfast in the morning before the negotiation proceedings restart. ***voice softens*** And two…have a fresh bouquet of Lily of the Valley delivered to Rachel’s room this evening.  
**Roland: *nods*** Very good, sir. Any specific time for the delivery?  
**Kaiba:** 7pm.  
**Roland: *bows*** Right away! 

(He turns and heads away to carry out Seto’s orders. Seto watches him go, waiting until he disappears through the doors before sliding his eyes to his brother. Mokuba nods.)

 **Mokuba:** Good start, Seto. ***flips wrist*** It’s not terribly personal, but it’s better than nothing.  
**Kaiba:** Oh, I plan to visit the both of them. I need to have words with them.  
**Mokuba: *looks up at Seto*** Can I make a suggestion?  
**Kaiba: *looks down*** Hmm?  
**Mokuba: *imploring look*** I…don’t really understand what’s going on with Alister, but I don’t think it would be a wise move to have him around during the proceedings. ***gestures to the table*** With how he acted yesterday and today…it’s obvious that he hates Rachel. For whatever reason. 

(Seto presses his lips together. There was a perfectly good reason for Alister to hate her - she was a threat to him, to the relationship he had in the shadows with Seto. He can only imagine the turmoil Alister must be going through, having seen Seto making eyes with his former lover right in front of him. It was difficult, knowing that without Templar Tech – and, honestly, without Rachel – Seto would go right back to the hell he'd been in for the past 5 months. Not only was making amends with her the right thing to do, it was also smart in a business perspective. Taking this into consideration, Seto resolves himself with a heavy sigh. It isn’t fair to Alister to keep him hanging. He'd have to tell him that things needed to end, for the sake of Kaiba Corp. Steeling his guts against what he knew was going to be a heartbreaking conversation, Seto turns to Mokuba and nods.)

 **Kaiba:** Right. I’m going to prevent him from taking part in the discussions. But I _still_ need him to get along with her. ***hard look*** He owes me a massive amount of debt, and until he pays it off he’s stuck here - meaning he’s going to have to deal with Rachel and I possibly getting back together.  
**Mokuba: *curious frown*** Why would he care about _that_?  
**Kaiba: *pressing his lips together*** Uh…because it’s going to be everywhere if it happens. We’ll constantly be in the same room together, and if Alister’s my personal assistant, he’ll have to deal with her all the time.  
**Mokuba: *understanding nod*** Oh, right. That makes sense. 

(Seto breathes a quiet sigh of relief, dodging the bullet on his slip up. Mokuba closes his laptop, slipping it back into the bag at his feet before hoisting it up onto his shoulder. He turns, giving Seto an encouraging smile and pat on the back.)

 **Mokuba:** You’ve got this, Seto. I’m going to put these minutes into official record; I’ll see you later. 

(Seto stands, watching his younger brother leave the dining hall. Seto remained after for a long while, contemplating exactly what he was going to say to both Rachel and Alister – and hoping for the best.)


	25. A Hard Bargain: Part III

(Alister stares incredulously at Roland as he finishes delivering his message. He can’t believe what he’s hearing; that Kaiba expected him to come down for breakfast in the morning and apologize to Pendragon for his outburst. Already in a great amount of emotional pain from having to watch Kaiba flirt with her, Alister crosses his arms and angrily glares at the head of security.)

 **Alister: *raised voice*** I’m not doing it – FUCK that.  
**Roland: *raises one eyebrow*** I don’t think you have a choice, Mr. Cheveaux. You’re on thin ice around here already.  
**Alister: *scoffs*** Oh yeah, like I haven’t heard _that_ before. ***points angrily*** You tell that pompous _fuck_ that if he wants me to come down and beg for forgiveness, that he needs to come up here and do his goddamn dirty work _himself_.  
**Roland: *getting angry*** Mr. Cheveaux—  
**Kaiba:** I’m already here. 

(Alister's heart flips; the tall shadow of his lover – or _maybe_ still his lover – appears in the door frame behind Roland. The head of security turns, bowing before disappearing down the red-carpeted corridor at a polite but quick pace. Kaiba watches his retreat for a moment before turning back to Alister, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. His blue eyes are hard.)

 **Kaiba:** Are you trying to earn an Academy Award? Because your performance this morning was quite something.  
**Alister: *glares*** Fuck you. 

(Kaiba’s eyes narrow dangerously. He pushes off from the frame, taking a step into the room and pulling the door shut behind him. He inclines his chin, glaring down his nose at Alister.)

 **Kaiba: *growling*** I don’t imagine that you can understand what your little outburst this morning cost me, but I’m going to try and dumb it down for you. ***uncrosses arms, jabs thumb to chest*** I _need_ her. I need her _company_. You work my fucking finances, Cheveaux. ***gestures to him*** You, of all people in this motherfucking place know that we’re _screwed_ if we don’t do something to supplement out trickling losses. 

(Alister stares, seeing the growing unease behind Kaiba’s blue eyes. He was right; over the past month, Alister had begun to notice a trend in Kaiba Corp’s stock pricing - a bad one. It was going down by a tenth of a percent every month. It wasn’t a glaring problem for the moment, but if it didn't get under control, the trickle would eventually become a flood. There wasn’t really an explanation behind the losses, other than Kaiba Corp’s business model was old-fashioned and still trying to reap benefits from a card game that other companies had dipped their hands into. Merging Kaiba Corp with Templar Tech was the permanent solution – but at the potential cost of losing Kaiba's love.)

 **Alister: *presses lips together, crossing arms*** …what are you trying to say?  
**Kaiba: *sighs heavily*** I’m trying to tell you… ***growls in frustration*** I need you to be nice. Okay? Is that so goddamn hard for you?  
**Alister: *pouts*** When your man is obviously flirting with someone else – yeah, it’s kinda fucking hard, Seto. 

(Guilt flashes across Kaiba’s eyes.)

 **Kaiba:** …Look. ***hard stare*** I’m having a _really_ hard time processing this. I’ve never been in a situation like this before….  
**Alister: *narrows eyes, throat hurting*** It’s not fucking rocket science. You’re with _me_.  
**Kaiba: *glares*** It’s not that _easy_. ***runs hand through hair*** I can’t sit here and pretend she means nothing to me. ***gestures toward the door*** I wish I could just… _wish_ away my feelings and my situation, but I _can’t_. ***imploring look*** I _know_ you understand that. 

(The words hit Alister hard. Tears begin to pool in his eyes; he turns as Kaiba’s expression turns guilty, facing his bed and doing his best to dam up his emotion. It was obvious from the beginning, even before Pendragon showed up, that he didn’t stand a chance against her. Kaiba was infatuated with her, had been in love with her for years…he made it obvious that he continued to pine for her, despite having moved on. It was a reality Alister prayed he never had to face, but suddenly found himself thrust into just as he and Kaiba had become lovers. Hot tears pour down his cheeks as he cast his gaze to the ceiling, hugging himself tightly.)

 **Alister: *sucks in a sob*** Get out.

(Behind him, Kaiba’s footsteps approach slowly - uncertainly.)

 **Kaiba: *guiltily*** Alister…I _do_ care about you—  
**Alister: *squeezes eyes shut*** I said GET OUT! ***sob*** Go be with Pendragon, since that’s _obviously_ what you want! 

(Heavy silence blankets the room. Alister takes a deep breath, beginning to tremble. He can sense Kaiba still behind him, not moving. Then, after a long pause, a heavy, stressed sigh blows down the back of his neck. He hadn’t realized Kaiba had been standing so close.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** I don’t know _what_ I want…but I _know_ I don’t want to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me, Alli.

(The use of his nickname turns him around; through vision blurry with tears, he catches Kaiba staring at him sadly. It breaks Alister’s heart further, seeing the pain of indecision in Kaiba’s gaze, at seeing Alister in tears. Alister swipes his eyes with the back of his hand, keeping his gaze even with Kaiba’s. Underneath the wreckage of his heart, a flame sprouts; one of hope. It’s clear in Kaiba’s expression that his words are genuine; when Kaiba reaches forward, brushing away a tear that escaped Alister’s hand, Alister’s confidence suddenly comes back full force. He gazes in Kaiba’s face as Kaiba wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into his chest for a tender hug. The smell of his spicy cologne is intoxicating. Alister can’t help but hold him, wrapping his arms around Kaiba’s narrow waist and hugging him tight. Over the course of the several months they had gotten to know each other, Alister realized that he was madly in love. He'd never felt such a sensation before, and now that he'd had a taste of it…especially with Seto Kaiba…he wasn’t about to let it go so easily. As Kaiba kisses the top of his head, Alister opens his eyes. His mind begins to turn, scenarios and ideas formulating. He needed to get Rachel Pendragon out of the picture, but in a way that would eliminate him as the cause. The old fire of vengeance ignites in the pit of his stomach; he no longer cared about the merger or Kaiba Corp’s eventual failing. Kaiba would recover - and Alister would be by his side to help him. Rachel Pendragon would go back to the past, where she belonged. Allowing the thoughts to calm him, Alister pulls back from Kaiba and looks up into his angular face. He gives him a weak smile.)

 **Alister: *sniffle*** I’m sorry. ***looks down at Kaiba’s chest*** As much as I hate it…I understand why you need to do it. ***looks up, grin*** We were never going to be an official couple anyway – were we?  
**Kaiba: *pained look*** Alister….  
**Alister: *shakes head, releases Kaiba*** I-It’s okay, I get it. ***wipes face, weak laugh*** It was a pipe dream anyway. ***stands straight, clearing his throat*** No one will ever be the wiser. And…I’ll keep being your personal assistant and CFO, without complaint. ***grimace*** AND...I’ll be nice to Pendragon. 

(A look of relief floods Kaiba’s face; he exhales heavily, nodding. He shoves his hands into his pockets, cheeks turning red with an embarrassed blush.)

 **Kaiba:** I-I…I’m not good at this sort of thing. I’m sorry. ***looks up*** But _please_ know that my feelings for you aren’t fake. They never were. And they never will be. ***shrug*** I don’t even know if Rachel feels the same anymore…but I _have_ to be on her good side regardless for this merger to work. ***guilty smile*** Thank you for understanding.  
**Alister: *trying not to grit his teeth*** I get it. And…if you ever need me, I’m always going to be here for you.  
**Kaiba: *nods, stares*** I know. 

(Ending the conversation awkwardly, Kaiba turns on his heel and walks to the door. He opens it, disappearing down the corridor. Alister waits a full minute before moving; he steps to the door, looking out into the corridor both directions. When he doesn’t see anyone, he shuts and locks it, resting his back against it and sighing heavily. He casts his gaze upward, to Rachel’s room – which happens to be directly above his. He presses his lips together angrily.)

 **Alister: *whispering to himself*** All right, bitch – game on. 

* * *

(Later that evening, a rapt knock sounds at Rachel’s door, startling her out of her thoughts. Her heart starts to pound heart as the knock falls into morse code, spelling out STO. It was a code she and Kaiba had developed with each other last year, when her brother Galen had them on the run, trying to kill them. It stood for Safe To Open; and it was painful to hear. Immediately, Rachel’s hand rose to her chest, grasping for a necklace that no longer existed – the medallion forged from Excalibur, the sword of her ancestor, King Arthur. She looks down at her bare chest, fingers splaying across it between the spaghetti straps of her pink lace nightgown. The necklace had been destroyed, deflecting a bullet meant to kill Kaiba. It saved him, like he'd saved her – physically and emotionally. Her thoughts began to wander, hand travelling to her right side, where she'd taken a second bullet for the man she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with…the man standing at her door now. The old wound suddenly began to hurt, almost as fresh as the emotional wounds she'd been enduring all day since breakfast. After a moment, the knocked came again – this time harder, urgent. Knowing he wouldn’t go away unless she forced him to, Rachel slipped out of her red silk sheets and slowly approached the large, oak door.)

 **Rachel:** ...Seto?  
**Kaiba: *behind the door*** Yes. 

(She automatically reaches for the brass handle, but catches herself just as her fingers close around it. She sighs, heart pounding as she tears her fingers from the cold metal.)

 **Rachel: *closes eyes*** What do you want?  
**Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** Just open the damn door, Pendragon. We need to talk.  
**Rachel: *frowning*** Not after the way you spoke to me this morning. And how you’re speaking to me _now_.  
**Kaiba: *sounds frustrated*** I’m not here to get scolded.  
**Rachel: *getting frustrated*** Well, neither am I! 

(A long silence stretches between them before another heavy sigh – this one remorseful – comes from Kaiba’s side of the door.)

 **Kaiba: *softer tone*** I…I came here to apologize. It was out of line for me to say that Kaiba Corp has never needed you. That’s one of the stupidest lies I’ve ever told. ***pause*** And I’m sorry. 

(Rachel’s chest tightens at the sincerity in his tone. She leans her head against the door, closing her eyes. The sting of tears – for the third time that day – burns her eyes, her throat going dry. She swallows, pressing a hand against the door beside her head to steady herself. As much as everything in her screamed to open it, she forced herself to remain still. Opening the door would just be inviting her emotions to come flooding in; emotions she didn’t know she still harbored until that morning. When she'd laid eyes on Seto Kaiba again after so many months of not seeing him, the fire in her heart burned bright once again. There was no denying that she still loved him. He'd done so much for her…and the look in his eyes as they opened negotiations was the same look he'd given her years ago, when he realized that his feelings were more than just that of a friend. But, once again, he'd viciously sent her away – just like he did without warning after the train wreck. Rachel didn’t know if she could handle it again. Kaiba must have realized the reason for her sudden silence; his voice dropped to barely a whisper, cracked and melancholy – and seeming to be right beside hers on the other side of the door.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** Rae…please open the door….  
**Rachel: *swallows, fights back tears*** Seto…I-I can’t. I…I’m indecent….

(Another long, heavy pause takes up between them. After a moment, a rustling sound against the door opens her eyes. Kaiba’s voice - harder, but still sad - suddenly sounds distant, as if he'd stepped back from the door.)

 **Kaiba: *stiffly*** Fine. Be that way. Breakfast is at 8am tomorrow; I expect to get back to business as early as possible, so don’t you dare be late. ***softer*** However, if you decide to leave your little hidey-hole tonight…look down before you do. 

(His heavy footsteps move away from the door, fading down the corridor. Eventually, a door down the hall – HIS door – opens and shuts angrily. Waiting a full minute of silence afterward, Rachel unlocks the door and slowly pulls it open. She peeks her head around; the corridor is empty, dimly lit, with no sign of Kaiba Corp security or Kaiba himself at all. Following his parting advice, Rachel casts her gaze to the ground – and gasps softly. On the floor, right against the door frame, is a full, beautiful bouquet of white Lily of the Valley in a decorative crystal vase. She pulls the door open further, leaning down and grasping the large, bulbous vase in both hands. As she lifts it up, she sees the neck of the vase is tied off with a lavender-colored satin ribbon; attached to the ribbon is a small note card. Rachel glances once back down the corridor, pressing her lips together before she shuts and locks the door. She turns, shifting the vase to one hand as she pulls the note card from the ribbon. She flips up the top flap, seeing Kaiba’s familiar, looped handwriting on the inside.)

 **Rachel: *reading to herself*** A flower cannot blossom without sunshine… ***tearing up*** And a man cannot live without love. Yours…Seto…

(The emotional dam she'd been building for 6 months explodes; Rachel drops the note card, wrapping her arms around the vase and hugging it tight. The lillies’ floral perfume fills her lungs as she takes a ragged gasp, tears pouring down her face. She's so confused that her head starts to spin; emotions of every kind assault her, as do memories – both good and bad. Memories of Kaiba holding her close and telling her how much he loved her, of him coming to her rescue…but also of him yelling at her, telling her she meant nothing to him and that his love was all a farce. Rachel always suspected there was something Kaiba wasn’t telling her that day, but she was in such a state of turmoil that she fled and tried not to think about it. But he was always there, in her mind – a bright shining star that lit up her darkest thoughts. Composing herself, Rachel opens her eyes, holding the lilies at arm’s length and gazing at their soft, elegant beauty in the dim light of her room.)

 **Rachel: *softly*** Oh, Seto…

(Rachel numbly walks over to the dresser beside her bed. She places the vase on top of it, taking a step back and continuing to admire the small, bell-shaped flowers scattered on the stalks like the stars in the night sky. Seto’s message was entirely clear – painfully so – but she still wasn’t sure if that was something she wanted to get herself back into. He'd hurt her terribly once before…who was to say that he wasn’t capable of doing it again? Then again…the tone of his voice and the look on his face spoke volumes. If he was sincere…Rachel sighs, moving to her bed and flinging herself down on it. She grabs one of the fluffy pillows, rolling onto her side and holding it tight to her body. She closes her eyes, unable to stop herself from imaging that she is holding Kaiba.)


	26. Agree to Disagree

(The next morning, Seto wakes up from an unsettling dream that he can barely remember. Feeling weighed down, he forces himself to roll out of bed at 5am sharp to begin his morning routine before facing the world again. He starts by exercising - doing a martial arts floor routine for half an hour, then moving on to weight lifting for another half-hour. By the time he'd gotten into his abdominal strengthening routine, his thoughts were once again properly focused. Once he was finished and pouring sweat, he took a long, hot shower and dressed in a sharp, executive two-button wool suit in a cream color. He worked on his laptop for the remainder of his time before his smartwatch alarmed, indicating he had fifteen minutes to 8am. Seto’s heart leaps into his throat; taking a deep breath, he silences the alarm and shuts his laptop, standing from his desk. He shuts off the TV, straightening his suit jacket before moving to the door. He opens it slowly, peeking out into the corridor - looking and listening. There's no one in the wide corridor, and no signs of movement from Rachel’s end of the hall. Seto forces himself to breathe, stepping into the corridor. As much as he's looking forward to seeing her at breakfast, he still isn’t sure how she's feeling. Last night, when he'd personally delivered the bouquet of lily of the valley to her door, she refused to open it for him. She told him she was ‘indecent’ – and he didn’t think she meant that physically. Seto presses his lips together and heads toward the staircase, descending down the red-carpeted steps. Maybe Alister was right…maybe he _was_ jumping to conclusions about Rachel. He still held out hope that she had feelings for him – and, if her demure looks yesterday held any merit, he'd guess that she did. But there was no solid way to tell. Either way, without her business, he didn’t want to think about what would happen to Kaiba Corp in the future. Frustrated, Seto forces himself to stop thinking about it as he reaches the second floor, descending the bifurcated staircase into the foyer and heading for the dining hall. He checks his watch; it's 7:59am. When he reaches the double red doors, opened for him by the butler standing there, he slows his pace in surprise. Alister and Mokuba are already seated at the table, having a light conversation over coffee. Both turn to Seto as he walks into the room, feeling his heart sink. Rachel wasn’t present. He tries to keep concern off his face as he glances around, rounding the table toward his chair at the head.)

 **Kaiba:** Morning. ***looks at Mokuba*** Has Rachel come down yet?  
**Rachel:** Right behind you, Kaiba. 

(He turns on his heel. Rachel enters, a polite smile on her face and hands clasped regally at her waist. She looks absolutely radiant, with red-gold curls half-up in an elegantly twisted bun, the rest flowing loose across her shoulders. She tugs at the mint green and white lace dress at her waist, which hugs her curves snugly. Seto’s eyes are drawn to the motion, and his heart skips a beat. There, on her right wrist, is a bracelet made from a chain of lily of the valley, the lavender ribbon that had been tied around the vase now tied around her wrist in a decorative bow. Seto sucks in a gasp, which he desperately tries to hide with a noisy clearing of his throat. It was an obvious sign that she'd accepted his apology, at the very least. As she approaches the table, he can’t help but round it back toward her.)

 **Kaiba:** Ah…good morning. Good of you to come.  
**Rachel: *curious look*** Why wouldn’t I have?  
**Kaiba: *blushing*** I…nevermind. ***pulls out chair next to him*** Have a seat. 

(Rachel gives him a half smile as she sinks into the seat. He adjusts it for her; across the table, Alister – also looking sharp in a dark grey vest ensemble - rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat with crossed arms. Seto ignores it as he takes his place at the head of the table, looking at all three sitting occupants in turn. Rachel reaches to the center of the table, grasping the silver coffee carafe closest to her and pouring herself a cup. Once she's finished, dropping two sugar cubes and pouring cream into her steaming mug, her green eyes rise toward Alister, who has his gaze on her.)

 **Rachel: *coldly*** Coffee, Mr. Cheveaux?  
**Alister: *stare hardens*** No thanks.  
**Rachel: *sets down the carafe, stirring her coffee*** Hmph. 

(Silence stretches into the uncomfortable; Mokuba glances at Seto. Seto sighs heavily, drawing the attention of both Alister and Rachel. He takes the coffee carafe between himself and Mokuba.)

 **Kaiba: *pouring coffee*** Now that we’re all here…it’s time to talk business. ***sets carafe down, looks around*** Yesterday was rough – and frankly, I’m disgusted. All four of us are working toward the same goal – merging Kaiba Corp with Templar Tech – and in order to do that, we _need_ to be on the same page. ***sips coffee, sits back in his seat; glances at Rachel and Alister*** Now, I’m not one for holding hands and singing kumbaya, but whatever's going on between the two of _you_ needs to stop. ***glares at Alister*** It’s already causing problems with my business plans, and I can’t have that. 

(Alister returns the glare evenly, stormy eyes on fire. Seto narrows his eyes; he 'd figured Alister’s promise to be nice would fall flat as soon as he was faced with Rachel directly. Alister was just as spitfire as she was; when his feathers were ruffled, there was no easy way to pet them back down. After a minute, Alister takes up his coffee mug, sipping and grumbling into the rim.)

 **Alister: *grumbling*** You _know_ what’s going on…but it’s not my place to point that out to you, Mr. Kaiba. 

(Seto exhales angrily through his nose, trying to avoid the confused look from his younger brother. He keeps his focus on Alister, whose eyes are turned to the coffee cup.)

 **Kaiba: *lowly*** I don’t care for your tone, Cheveaux. Or your implication. ***gestures to the table*** If you have something you’d like to say, now’s the only chance you’re gonna get. 

(Despite his dark brooding, Alister remains silent, staring angrily into his coffee as he takes another long sip. Seto turns his attention to Rachel, who’s watching Alister with a frown.)

 **Kaiba:** Do _you_ have anything you want to say, Pendragon?  
**Rachel: *shakes head, glances at him*** No.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Excellent. Seems we can all be adults after all. ***sips coffee*** Now that we’ve gotten _that_ out of the way…. ***looks at Rachel, softer voice*** What have you decided about the merger?

(She pauses for a long moment; as she lifts her coffee cup to her lips, she places her right hand on the table, fingers splayed across the red runner. The lilies stand out against it.)

 **Rachel: *sips coffee, sighs*** As I told you yesterday, I’m willing to continue working with you so long as you keep things in check. ***sidelong glance at Alister*** Namely the attitudes and disruptions around here. ***looks back at Kaiba*** If we’re going to be business partners for the rest of our careers, harmony is not an option - it’s a necessity.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Agreed. ***looks at Alister*** Can you deal with that, Cheveaux?  
**Alister: *heavy sigh*** Do I really have a choice?  
**Rachel: *cold stare*** If you’re not satisfied with your job – whatever _that_ may be – you can always find employment elsewhere, I’m sure.  
**Alister: *glares at Rachel*** Nice try, Pendragon. But I _live_ here.  
**Rachel:** Is that supposed to mean something to me?  
**Kaiba: *loudly*** Knock it OFF. What did we _just_ talk about here!?

(Rachel, Alister and Mokuba all glance his direction. After a moment of silence, Mokuba clears his throat and gestures to the three of them.)

 **Mokuba:** Listen…why don’t we have breakfast before continuing this discussion? I’m sure everyone’s hungry and still adjusting to the situation here. ***looks at Seto*** Yes?  
**Kaiba: *shrugs, sits forward*** There’s really nothing else that needs to be discussed, so yeah. Breakfast. 

(He snaps his fingers. The wait staff, standing at the back of the room, bring forward their silver service carts. They set down trays of miso soup and rice, bacon and eggs, and buttered toast. They serve each person a plate of selected items before stepping back to a respectable distance. All four of them eat in silence, the only sounds being the scraping of utensils. Once everyone has slowed down, Seto wipes his mouth with his napkin and places it on his empty plate. He pushes himself to stand; Rachel, Alister and Mokuba follow suit. He glances at them, taking care to not linger on Rachel’s flower bracelet.)

 **Kaiba: *to Rachel*** I expect you to meet me again this evening to restart negotiations. Let’s plan for 5 o’clock. I look forward to the future of our business. 

(As nonchalantly as he can, Seto taps his right wrist. The movement catches Rachel’s eye; as soon as she notices, her eyes return to his gaze. Her expression doesn’t change, but her own hand gently brushes against the flower bracelet. Seto’s heart flips as the corners of her eyes soften.)

 **Rachel: *stare*** I look forward to it as well, Seto. 

(Emboldened, Seto turns his gaze on Alister. The man looks sullen, eyes dark under an obvious mask of forced apathy. Seto nods to him.)

 **Kaiba:** As my personal assistant and CFO, you'll be present for the negotiations as well. ***hard stare*** But you are _not_ to speak. Do I make myself clear?  
**Alister: *returns the stare*** Yes, Seto. 

(The pain in his voice pricks Seto’s hopeful bubble; desperate to remain stoic, Kaiba turns to Mokuba.)

 **Kaiba:** Take Rachel to the science and development lab for the time being. I want her to meet every tech assigned to the merger project, and to start working with Dr. Misawa on data integration.  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Of course, Seto. 

(He dismisses everyone with a flick of his wrist, having nothing left to say. Before she turns to leave, Rachel gives him a long look. Mokuba sidles up beside her, escorting her toward the doors. They start up a hushed but lively conversation, Rachel looping her arm through Mokuba's with a happy giggle. As the hem of Rachel’s minty dress disappears, Kaiba turns his attention to Alister – who'd remained standing at the table.)

 **Kaiba: *pointed look*** I assume you have more to add to the conversation posthumously.  
**Alister: *shrug*** Other than pointing out your fucking sad excuse of having us all ‘apologize’ to each other? ***scoffs, looks away*** Nah, that’s all I had to say.  
**Kaiba: *frustrated*** I didn’t _ask_ you to apologize – I asked you to be _civil_. ***spreads hands*** We had this discussion last night, Cheveaux – getting the deal completed is what matters.  
**Alister: *sarcastic laugh, gestures to the door*** Oh yeah, like you losing your goddamn mind when that bitch showed up is business related. ***glares*** You looked like a fucking five year old in a candy store.  
**Kaiba: *clenches fist*** Watch your mouth.  
**Alister: *snapping*** Or _what_ , Seto? You’re just gonna pile more debt on to me? That doesn’t fucking MATTER anymore. ***points aggressively*** Nothing you can EVER do will hurt me worse than watching you fall flat on your fucking face at Rachel Pendragon’s feet. 

(Spurred by anger – and being called out for his lovestruck behavior – Seto rounds the table in furious steps. He puts himself chest to chest with Alister, who looks up at him defiantly. Seto grinds his teeth, letting emotion get the better of him.)

 **Kaiba: *hissing*** I _don’t have a choice_. How many FUCKING times do I have to explain that to you?! If she doesn’t agree to do business, we’re fucked. I can’t let her think that she doesn’t have sway over me.  
**Alister: *confused frown*** …are...are you _using_ her?!  
**Kaiba: *blushes*** N-No, that’s not what I said….

(Despite trying to backpedal, the cold reality of his words rattles him. Most of his drive to pander to Rachel _was_ in a romantic sense – the longing for her touch, her love was violently strong – but the obvious pressing issue in his mind was Kaiba Corp’s impending doom. He _did_ love her, and he _was_ desperate to rekindle that…but at the same time, she was also the only means to save his own ass. There was no way to do that without making her stay, by any means necessary. Fighting the bile rising in his throat, Seto glares down his nose at Alister, trying to mask his sudden rush of guilt. Thankfully, Alister’s expression changes to one of surprising softness.) 

**Alister: *knowing look*** Regardless…. ***softer*** Seto, I care about you. You know that. ***bites lip*** I just…couldn’t stand to see you getting hurt again. 

(Unsure of Alister’s intentions, Seto sighs and takes a step back. He runs a hand through his hair, shoving one hand in his coat pocket.)

 **Kaiba** : Just…trust me, okay? ***stares*** I know what I’m doing. 

(The hint of a grin tugs at the corners of Alister’s lips as he gives Seto an imploring look.) 

**Alister:** That’s not what you said last night… ***shrugs, turns*** But if you insist, Mr. Kaiba, I’ll trust you. ***looks over his shoulder*** You have my word that I’ll stay out of things between you and Pendragon, whatever direction they develop. ***hoods eyes*** But remember…I’m here if you need me. 

(Before Seto has a chance to respond, Alister turns and strides out of the dining hall. Several thoughts begin to run through his head, but he pushes them away; he'd have time for them later. Right now, he needed to focus on gathering his thoughts for reopening negotiations.)


	27. Oath of Companionship

(Rachel and Mokuba step off the golf cart, heading to the glass front doors of the science and development lab. Just as they reach them, Mokuba’s phone begins to ring. He reaches into his back pocket, pulling it out and answering.)

 **Mokuba:** This is Mokuba…uh-huh…. ***sighs*** Okay, I’ll be there within the hour.

(He ends the call, stuffing the phone back into his pocket and looking at Rachel apologetically.)

 **Mokuba:** Think you can handle this by yourself? I have to go check a malfunctioning satellite at the orbital facility.  
**Rachel: *nods*** Oh yeah, I can handle it. ***smiles*** Thanks for the escort, Mokie.  
**Mokuba: *smiles, touches her arm*** My pleasure, Rae. I’ll see you at the negotiations tonight. Just let Dr. Misawa know when you’re ready to leave and he’ll call an escort for you. ***turns*** Bye!

(She watches Mokuba hop back into the golf cart and start it up. As it disappears up the path toward the mansion, Rachel exhales and turns back to the glass doors. Her thoughts are still heavy from the conversation over breakfast. Her fingers gently caress the lily of the valley bracelet she'd made, touching their silken petals. It had been her mute attempt at informing Seto she'd accepted his apology – and by the way he'd reacted to seeing it, she was convinced that he heard her loud and clear. However, the inexplicable tension from Alister Cheveaux, and Kaiba having a private conversation with him after she and Mokuba had left – or what seemed private, from what little she heard of it – was nerve-wracking. There was obviously some missing piece of a puzzle she didn’t quite have a grasp on. There'd been whispers from the mansion's staff since she'd arrived; mostly ones of wonderment at whether she and Kaiba would get back together. It was a thought she tried not to dwell on, though her heart yearned for it. But there were also whispers of a different kind…ones of confusion, some even of disgust at her return. It was worrisome - and something she'd have to take up with Kaiba. For now, she was hoping that getting herself elbows-deep in building data would take her mind off of it for a while. Heaving a sigh, Rachel approaches the glass doors as they slide open. The lobby, empty when she'd first come here, is now bustling with activity. Scientists in white lab coats criss-cross the white-walled atrium. Behind the reception desk to the left, a large Kaiba Corp Sciences and Development logo – the interlocking KC surrounded by the wings of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon – is painted on the wall. Surrounding it are several plaques of achievement. She clasps her hands, approaching the young woman sitting at the desk.)

 **Rachel:** Ah…good morning. 

(The woman looks up, her brown eyes sparkling as she smiles.)

 **Receptionist:** Good morning, Miss Pendragon! What can I do for you today?  
**Rachel: *small smile*** I’m here to see Dr. Misawa, if he’s in.  
**Receptionist: *knowing grin*** Yes, ma’am, he is. ***stands*** I’ll show you to his office. 

(Rachel frowns at the look on the woman’s face; it’s teasing, like she knows something Rachel doesn’t. Not having a clue as to what it could mean, Rachel forces herself to forget it as she follows the woman down the large hallway beside the reception desk. She's led to the fourth door on the left; on the frosted glass window set into the door in black letters are the words “Dr. Bastion H. Misawa, MD & Ph.D – Director of Operations.” The woman turns to face Rachel, bowing sharply.)

 **Receptionist:** Here it is. Please, enter at your leisure.  
**Rachel:** Thank you.  
**Receptionist: *smiles*** Have a good day, Miss Pendragon. 

(The woman swiftly takes her leave back down the hallway. Rachel watches her for a moment before knocking softly on the door. Behind it, Dr. Misawa’s voice – elegant and smooth – responds.)

 **Bastion:** Come in!

(Rachel turns the handle, opening the door into the office. It’s somewhat smaller than she expected; there's a large wooden bookshelf in the far right corner beside a window that looks out toward the street beyond the gates of the Kaiba Estate. Beside it, a corner sofa is butted up against the wall, and a globe stands beside that. To the left is a blackboard that spans the entire length of the wall. On it are dizzying amounts of mathematical equations, some of which she recognizes as computations to circuit board data. Directly in front of her is a large oak desk. It's neatly organized with stacks of paper, document holders, office supplies, and a desktop computer. Behind it is Bastion Misawa; he's focused on his monitor, obviously not having noticed her yet. Rachel gently shuts the door behind herself, turning to front and clasping her hands at her waist.)

 **Rachel:** Good morning, Dr. Misawa.

(Bastion jerks. He tears his eyes from the screen; they widen as he focuses on her, leaping immediately to his feet and knocking a few folders, documents, and a thick magazine from the document holder at his elbow. The items crash to the floor, both behind and in front of the desk.)

 **Bastion: *blushing furiously*** M-Miss _Pendragon_! 

(Rachel stares at his flustered display. She places a hand to her mouth.)

 **Rachel:** Goodness – are you all right?  
**Bastion: *swallows, nods quickly*** O-Oh, yes, ma’am! I just, ah…. ***looks at the fallen items*** I-It’s simply a welcome surprise to have you! 

(Feeling sorry for him – and his obvious nervousness – Rachel steps forward, picking up the files that had fallen in front of the desk; scattered documents with meaningless numbers on them, a red folder, and the magazine. She turns to the magazine, which had fallen into the guest chair facing the desk. She frowns; it’s a copy of the Business Journal, the copy that features her article. On the front cover is a professional portrait of her. As she looks closer, she sees that her complexion has been smoothed, and her body photoshopped to have a tighter curvature than it already did. Disgusted by it – and making a mental note to have strong words with the editor – she places the documents and folder on the desk, picking up the magazine and staring at it.)

 **Rachel: *angrily*** How typical.  
**Bastion:** S-Sorry? 

(She looks up; Bastion’s face, tinged red with embarrassment, turns down to the magazine in her hands before glancing nervously back up at her. His eyes – navy blue, like the sky at sunset – shimmer with anxiety. Rachel shakes her head, tapping the magazine cover with the backs of her fingers before tossing it back on the desk.)

 **Rachel:** Oh, just _this_. For some reason, despite my contract specifically stating that I am _not_ to be photoshopped, Business Journal did it anyway. ***sighs*** It’s frustrating. ***looks back up at Bastion***  
**Bastion:** Uhh…I-I see. I’s that just a personal preference of yours, or…?  
**Rachel: *nods*** I prefer to remain untouched because I despise the fallacy of the ‘perfect body’. ***sheepish smile, shrug*** However, as a woman at the top of the business food chain…apparently I have to be a model as well. 

(Bastion stares at her for a long moment. Something like sympathy passes across his eyes as he takes the magazine, putting it directly in the trash bin to the side of his desk. Rachel frowns curiously as he straightens the brown and beige argyle sweater-vest at his hips.)

 **Bastion:** Rubbish. Society can be totally merciless in that regard. ***looks back up at her*** I, for one, think photo manipulation should only be used for correcting ghastly mistakes. 

(Rachel raises an eyebrow. Bastion’s face suddenly turns a deep shade of red, his eyes widening. He holds up a hand, shaking it as he tries to backpedal furiously.)

 **Bastion: *blushing hard*** I-I-I mean, that is to say, M-Miss Pendragon – y-you don’t need photo manipulation! You most _certainly_ don’t need it! You’re already ravishingly beautiful-- ***blushes even harder*** I-I mean…erm…oh, oh dear….

(He places a hand to his chest, shaking his head. Concerned, Rachel steps forward, placing a hand on his shoulder as he hangs his head.)

 **Rachel:** Dr. Misawa…. ***squeezes his shoulder*** Should I come back at another time? 

(Bastion takes a deep breath, pulling himself to look at her. Thankfully, his blush has diminished; a sheepish, embarrassed smile crosses his lips.)

 **Bastion: *sheepish smile, drops hand*** I do apologize, Miss Pendragon. I have a bad habit of making a fool of myself in front of you, don’t I? 

(Rachel watches him closely, suddenly realizing why he is so flustered. The blush on his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes…he was enamored with her. She'd seen the look in the eyes of many men before, but not quite so intense or genuine. She hadn’t even seen it in Seto. It was…different; it was even adorable in a way. She gives him a sympathetic smile, dropping her hand from his shoulder.)

 **Rachel:** It wouldn’t be the first time it's happened. At least you apologized for it. 

(Bastion swallows, pressing his lips together and contemplating her for a moment. He releases a sigh, running a hand through his thick black hair – cut similarly to Seto’s, she notices – before nodding.)

 **Bastion:** Y-Yes. I’ll do my best to keep myself in check, my lady. ***takes a deep breath, gives her a polite smile*** Now…how can I help you? 

(Rachel giggles; it draws the blush back to Bastion’s cheeks. She spreads her hands.)

 **Rachel:** I was hoping to work with you a little bit today, and get to know the staff you have assigned to the merger project. Negotiations with Kaiba have gone…smoothly so far, so I’m thinking I’ll be able to import my own staff and data by the beginning of next week.  
**Bastion: *smile*** Ah, that’s wonderful news indeed! ***gestures to the door*** Shall we? 

(Rachel turns, grinning as Bastion grabs his access card. He pulls open the door for her, letting her out into the hallway before him. He turns, locking his office door with a swipe of his key card before leading her back toward the lobby.)

 **Bastion:** Where would you like to start first, my lady?  
**Rachel:** I was hoping I could get a closer look at how you’re currently set up to handle the NS Connect integration. ***curious look*** I saw your lab had two of my prototype VR harness models set up.  
**Bastion: *nods*** Absolutely, Miss Pendragon. ***looks back at her*** Mr. Kaiba donated the prototype models last year for us to begin tackling every angle of integration possible. ***frowns*** But…you sound as if you had no knowledge of that?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** I know Seto did _something_ with them, I just wasn’t sure what. I should have figured he was trying to get a head start on our ideas. 

(As she says Kaiba’s first name casually, Bastion’s look changes. His eyes tighten a little, as do the corners of his mouth. He nods as they enter the lobby and cross it toward the elevator banks. As they do, Bastion greets several of the scientists cheerfully – and they in return – introducing Rachel to all of them, even though most of them are already aware of who she is. By the time they make it to the elevators, Rachel is beaming; before her fall out with Kaiba, she had full access to the science and development lab, but it'd been during the time Bastion’s predecessor had been in charge. Back then, no one smiled or talked to each other – there wasn’t a single person that talked to her other than the ones that had been forced to. Now, under Bastion’s command, it seemed like everyone in the facility was like a tight-knit family. She gazed curiously at Bastion as he stepped into the open elevator with her, manually tapping in the floor for the subterranean testing lab. The bright smile remained on his face. It was obvious that he truly appreciated his employees, and made certain they knew they mattered – a far cry from how Kaiba treated the staff at the mansion. The stark comparison – and why her mind suddenly went that direction – causes her to frown. Bastion turns to her.)

 **Bastion: *smiles*** Sorry – I don’t like to leave my employees feeling undeserved of attention. ***looks up** * In the experience under the employ of my predecessor, I knew I had to change the atmosphere once the laboratory was left in my hands.  
**Rachel: *nods*** It’s a welcome sight, Dr. Misawa. ***smiles at him*** You and I feel the same about that.  
**Bastion: *gazes at her*** Indeed?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yes. ***looks at the button panel*** I’m of the mindset that my job and my company would be nothing without the employees, especially the ones on the very bottom rung of the ladder. Appreciation is a must if you want to keep your company running smoothly. ***smiles at him*** But it seems like you know that.  
**Bastion: *blushes*** Y-Yes, ma’am, it’s a core value of mine.  
**Rachel: *smile widens*** Well…I’m glad to see it. ***looks toward the doors*** Keep it up, Dr. Misawa.  
**Bastion: *happy*** Yes, my lady. 

(Rachel feels his gaze linger on her before he eventually turns toward the doors, the elevator car hitting their floor. When the doors slide open to the white-walled subterranean corridor, Bastion leads her down the windowless hall toward the hermetically sealed lab at the far end. As they come up on it, Rachel can see through the thick glass windows that a few techs are working on the computer banks surrounding the testing lab. There's a man in a white lab coat directing them in Japanese as Bastion swipes his access card and taps in a code sequence for entry. Once the door hisses open, he allows her through first. The man in the lab coat turns, his eyes widening at their arrival – especially when he sees Rachel.)

 **???: *snapping, in Japanese*** At attention - Miss Pendragon is here!

(At once, all the techs working on the computers stop what they're doing, leaping to their feet and turning to face Rachel. They bow as one before the man in the lab coat approaches them. He bows again respectfully to both Rachel and Bastion, switching to English.)

 **???:** Miss Pendragon, it’s an honor to have you. ***nods at Bastion*** Dr. Misawa.  
**Bastion: *returns the bow*** Good morning, Ryuji. ***turns to Rachel, gesturing*** Miss Pendragon, this is Dr. Ryuji Sohma, my second in command here at the facility. He's currently in charge of the NS Connect integration.  
**Rachel: *polite smile, bow*** It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Sohma.  
**Dr. Sohma: *smiles*** Thank you, Miss Pendragon.  
**Bastion:** I'm going to take Miss Pendragon into the lab to show her what's been done with the project so far.  
**Dr. Sohma: *nods*** Absolutely, Dr. Misawa. ***turns, gestures to the lab*** Please.

(Rachel follows Bastion through the banks of computers toward the chrome door leading to the testing area, Dr. Sohma coming in behind them. Through the second set of thick glass windows, Rachel can see a lone technician hooked up to one of the harnesses, reclined in a comfortable position and not moving. Bastion swipes his key card in the slot beside the door; the door’s seal hisses, sliding up and away to grant them access. Once they're inside, the heavy door slides shut once again. Bastion gestures to the tech in the harness; another tech, walking across the lab and carrying a white tablet, comes to check the harnessed tech’s NS Connect. The sleek, black form of the NS Connect is strapped to the harnessed tech’s arm, connection indicator light slowly pulsing with a light blue color.)

 **Bastion:** One of the augmentations we’ve been working on has been time dilation in the VR. One of Mr. Kaiba’s first projects was an RPG style video game in which the player was totally immersed into the environment via VR pod. ***cheeks turn red*** The project was, ah, shut down barely into its prototype phase due to instability in the hardware and programming…however, with the addition of the NS Connect's system fail-safes, the synapse conversion into the virtual reality has yet to fail. ***gestures to the harnessed tech, turns to Dr. Sohma*** That being said, Ryuji, can you tell us about this test subject here?  
**Dr. Sohma: *nods*** With pleasure. ***gestures to the tech*** To follow up on Dr. Misawa’s statement, our current project in the works is time dilation. The test subject currently in the NS Connect harness has been hooked up for just under an hour – however, in VR time, the subject has been exploring a series of reconstructed locations for closer to five hours.  
**Rachel: *shocked*** How is that being achieved?  
**Bastion: *to the tech checking the harnessed tech*** May I borrow your schematics tablet, please?  
**Tech: *nods, comes over*** Of course, Dr. Misawa. ***hands over tablet***  
**Bastion: *takes tablet*** Thank you. 

(Bastion’s fingers fly over the screen as he taps in a series of commands. The lights in the lab dim; the tablet screen’s lights brighten, projecting a holographic image above their heads. It shows the anatomical chart of a human brain, colored lines of red, green and blue streaming through the various neurological pathways shown. Another tap of the screen brings up an image of a small golden cube with what looks to be Egyptian hieroglyphics across its surface. The cube is familiar to Rachel, bringing a sense of sickened dread into her stomach.)

 **Bastion:** Allow me to give you a brief background on the subject, Miss Pendragon. ***points to the holographic cube*** Around 7 years ago – as I’m sure you remember – Mr. Kaiba and Yugi Muto defeated a nefarious creature named Diva, who made use of this cube to attempt world destruction. The Millennium Cube had the strange ability to access alternate dimensions to ours. Once the villain was defeated, Mr. Kaiba came into possession of this cube and immediately had it dissected by our staff to discover the true nature of its power. ***taps in another command*** What we found was rather interesting.

(The holographic cube splits open, revealing its insides. Surprisingly, there's something that resembles the form of a computer motherboard, only sleeker and more dynamic. Shocked, Rachel frowns up at the display as Bastion continues.)

 **Bastion:** On the inside of this supposed ‘magical device’ was actually an incredibly sophisticated technology – one might even go so far as to speculate it as ‘alien’ technology. The way it was able to open portals to alternate dimensions was through what we could only satisfactorily theorize as time travel. My predecessor assisted Mr. Kaiba in integrating this technology into one of the satellites from our orbital facility – and indeed, Mr. Kaiba was the first test subject. ***shrugs*** The results of his attempt were brilliantly successful – he spent nearly 3 weeks real time in VR stasis, with almost ten _months_ of VR time.  
**Rachel: *gasp*** Ten _months_?!  
**Bastion: *nods*** Incredible, is it not? ***turns back to the hologram*** Though he never _did_ report on what he was doing for those ten VR months…suffice it to say that he survived stasis, and the possibility of time dilation was proven. ***swipes away the Millennium Cube hologram*** Over the seven years following, we’ve attempted to recreate Mr. Kaiba’s success using his Crystal Cloud brainwave data in controlled environment experiments, but the tests have never lasted as long as his. We’re mostly restricted to an hour translating into a few hours at best. We theorized at first that it was due to Mr. Kaiba having the Crystal Cloud implant in his cerebral cortex, but further testing proved that made almost no difference whatsoever. ***looks at her*** We can only theorize that it was due to _where_ Mr. Kaiba traveled – but he won’t speak of it.

(Rachel frowns, curious as Bastion turns back to the display, continuing to inform her on the details of how the project works. She tunes him out, thinking inwardly about what he had told her. She had known about Kaiba and Yugi taking on Diva and defeating him, but she had never known that Kaiba had taken the Millennium Cube. It was vastly interesting to see how he had put it into effect, but it was also unnerving that he had never told her about it. Her mind travels back to the whispers around the mansion, and the strange – and still undetermined - presence of Alister Cheveaux. She hadn’t thought Kaiba kept secrets from her….Rachel shakes her head, forcing herself to focus as Bastion taps the tablet, killing the hologram display and bringing the actinic lighting back up in the lab. He turns to her with a handsome smile.)

 **Bastion:** It’s quite interesting stuff, is it not?  
**Rachel: *nods, smiling*** Oh yes – it’s _extraordinary_! ***shakes head*** I had no idea that Kaiba had come so far with his VR tech. ***grins*** Time dilation was something I never thought of.  
**Bastion: *blushes*** Well, Miss Pendragon, despite that, your inventions and symposiums are beyond brilliant.  
**Rachel: *grin widens*** Thank you, Dr. Misawa.  
**Dr. Sohma: *holds up hand*** May I interject?  
**Bastion: *nods at Dr. Sohma*** Of course, Ryuji.  
**Dr. Sohma: *glances at Rachel*** Dr. Misawa is being modest, Miss Pendragon. I don’t mean to impune Mr. Kaiba’s breakthrough discovery – but in reality, Dr. Misawa has been the one developing the cognition programming. He’s been working on it for the past 3 years, since he became employed at the lab. ***bows*** I don’t mean to speak out of turn, but I don’t think it’s entirely fair to give Mr. Kaiba all the credit.

(Rachel contemplates Dr. Sohma for a moment before turning her gaze on Bastion. Bastion’s cheeks turn a hot shade of pink as he clears his throat, looking down at his toes before handing the tablet back to the technician standing by. The staggering breakthrough of the technology was incredible; and to have it done is such a short amount of time was beyond what should have been possible. And now knowing that Bastion Misawa was behind it, taking no credit for it whatsoever…respect and admiration swelled in her chest.)

 **Rachel: *stares at Bastion, smiling*** Thank you for the clarification, Dr. Sohma. It’s good to know where to give my credits when it’s due.

(Bastion’s gaze locks with hers in surprise; his navy blue eyes shine in the light of the lab, a sheepish grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.)

 **Bastion:** …th-thank you, Miss Pendragon. ***gestures*** Is there anything you require further explanation on?  
**Rachel: *shakes head, still looking at Bastion*** No, thank you – I’ve seen all I needed to see. ***smiles*** I’m very pleased with your work, Dr. Misawa. ***nods to Dr. Sohma*** And yours as well, Dr. Sohma.  
**Dr. Sohma: *deep bow*** Thank you, Miss Pendragon.  
**Rachel: *nods to Bastion before turning*** If you’d please escort me out, Dr. Misawa.  
**Bastion:** O-Of course, my lady. 

(As she turns, she sees Bastion place a grateful hand on Dr. Sohma’s shoulder; she grins, standing by the door as Bastion comes up behind her and opens it. Once they're back in the elevator and rising to the main level of the lab, Bastion turns to her.)

 **Bastion:** I’m happy to know you’re pleased with our work, Miss Pendragon. It’s going to be so wonderful to have a mind as great as yours involved in the project on a personal level.  
**Rachel: *grins, looking up*** It’s Rachel.  
**Bastion: *confused frown*** …erm…s-sorry?  
**Rachel:** One of the most important parts of running a company – and especially a special project – is treating your employees with the same dignity you’d afford yourself. As we've discussed. ***turns to Bastion*** But you’re _not_ my employee anymore, Dr. Misawa – you’ve now become my colleague. ***smiles*** And my name is Rachel.

(Bastion stares at her for a long moment before breaking into a nervous grin.)

 **Bastion:** I-I see…if you insist upon it, Miss Pendrag—I-I mean, _R-Rachel_ …. ***blushes furiously*** You’re most certainly welcome to call me Bastion. I-If you like.  
**Rachel: *giggles*** I _do_ insist on it. Bastion. ***turns to the elevator doors as they open*** Once the merger contract has been signed, I plan to get my hands dirty in this project. ***looks at him*** Can I ask you to run another test and compile data analysis for me by the beginning of next week?  
**Bastion: *nods quickly*** Of course, Miss Pen—I-I mean, Rachel. I’ll have it ready for you when you return.  
**Rachel: *nods*** I appreciate that. ***grins*** Also, I’d love to pick your brain sometime on the time dilation software. And also on the bust-linking process we talked about before. Merging the two ideas together might be something we could work toward.  
**Bastion: *blushes*** O-Oh, yes, I-I would be honored to have a discussion with you! ***clasps hands*** If I’m honest, I’ve been yearning to pick your brain on the trade law symposium. A-And any other work you’d be willing to share.  
**Rachel: *smiles*** I certainly will. ***gestures to the front door*** Now, if you wouldn’t mind calling Kaiba Corp security to pick me up…  
**Bastion:** O-Oh yes, right away, Miss— _Rachel_. ***muttering to himself*** Damn it, Bass…. ***turns toward the reception desk*** Miss Holly? Might I ask you to-

(As he moves to the reception desk to make the call, Rachel watches him with an amused smile. Not quite sure why, she makes a mental note to learn everything she can about Bastion Misawa before seeing him again.)


	28. Forbidden Thoughts

(The following week Tuesday, after negotiations had gotten well underway between Kaiba and Rachel, Alister forced himself to sit in the shadows and obediently remain silent. But it was difficult to watch the dealings unfold. He'd been present for every negotiation, sitting at Kaiba’s side as he and Rachel went back and forth about this budget cut or that department expenditure. All the while, Kaiba was clearly growing more and more infatuated with the woman; the looks were getting more tender, the words softer. They'd even had dinner together alone one night, which only sparked frustration in Alister’s gut. Kaiba had come to him several times throughout the week – mostly to talk about restructuring finances, but sometimes for a heartfelt conversation – but there was no mistaking the love-struck look in his eyes. Alister sits at his desk, mulling this all over as he idly scans a payroll report from the public relations department. There was no way he was going to let Rachel Pendragon get away with waltzing in here and taking Kaiba from him as if she'd never left. She knew exactly what she was doing, too – the bitch was making eyes with Kaiba just as strongly. He doubted she knew anything about the clandestine relationship – he doubted ANYONE would ever know – but she was going to pay for ruining it. Alister puts his pen to the paper, circling an abnormal amount on the page before him as he plots. He was a master of stealth; one of the reasons Dartz had chosen him to be an assassin for Doma was for his uncanny ability to slip in and out of places without being noticed. He was also skilled at manipulating situations to appear as though an innocent party were the culprit - framing Industrial Illusions for his stealthy takeover of Kaiba Corp 8 years ago was a prime example. There was no doubt he had the skills to make Pendragon seem like a villain, but doing it without getting caught by Kaiba or Mokuba was going to be difficult. Both Kaiba brothers were enamored with her – though he had no idea why. There was no denying she was physically beautiful, but there didn’t seem to be anything interesting about her beyond that. Alister growls; too frustrated to concentrate, he pushes himself from his desk and walks to the window beside his bed. He casts his gaze out across the garden, gorgeous as ever despite an overcast day. It would have been the perfect day for snuggling up in front of the fire in the parlor…)

 **Alister: *whispering to himself*** You’ll have hell to pay, Pendragon.

(A rapt knock comes at the door. Alister turns.)

 **Alister: *frowns*** It’s open. 

(The door opens; Kaiba stands in the doorframe, looking very dapper in a black knee-length pea coat and black pants. He is pulling black leather gloves onto his hands. He looks at Alister pointedly.)

 **Kaiba:** Morning.  
**Alister: *turns to face him*** Good morning. 

(Kaiba steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. He crosses the room in a slow steps, continuing to adjust the gloves.)

 **Kaiba:** Can I ask a favor of you?  
**Alister: *nods*** Of course.  
**Kaiba:** I have a meeting I need to be present for with my board of directors in about 20 minutes. But I’ve been craving a mocha and cherry mochi from Sakura Hoshi. ***soft look*** Would you mind picking them up for me? You can get whatever you want as well.  
**Alister: *smiles, nods*** Yeah, sure. Did you need me to get anything else?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yeah, grab a hot chocolate and plate of dango too. ***emotionless*** For Rachel.  
**Alister: *tries not to react*** Right. 

(Kaiba reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and slipping out a blue and white card Alister had never seen before. He hands it over.)

 **Kaiba:** Keep it. It’s your company credit card.  
**Alister: *looks up, surprised*** R-Really?  
**Kaiba: *nods, not smiling*** Yes. You’re my personal assistant, and in charge of my finances; it’s about time you had one. ***grin tugs at corners of mouth***  
**Alister: *grins*** I’ll keep it safe.  
**Kaiba: *nods, grin drops*** Thank you. ***turns*** Oh, and I like extra grenadine on my mochi. 

****

****

(He takes a step toward the door; sudden impulse causes Alister to fling an arm out. He catches Kaiba’s left wrist, squeezing it. Kaiba stops, looking over his shoulder, blue eyes narrowing.)

 **Kaiba:** Something wrong?  
**Alister: *shakes head, licks lips*** No…I just….

(Kaiba stares at him, a compassionate expression crossing his gaze. He raises his other arm, patting Alister’s hand before gently brushing it off his wrist. He presses his lips together.)

 **Kaiba: *soft tone*** I’ll be in my study when you get back.

(Kaiba turns, stepping through the door. After a few minutes Alister sighs heavily, turning back to the window. Though he tries his best to push aside his feelings, his heart is heavy. He casts his gaze back across the garden; sitting on the bamboo bench and feeding the koi is Rachel. Her red-gold hair shimmers, spilling over her shoulder as she leans forward and lets food pellets rain from her palm. A few moments later, another figure appears along the topiary path – Alister feels his heart sink as he realizes it’s Kaiba. His lover strides forward; it almost looks like he is going to pass by the koi pond, but he slows, obviously seeing Rachel. Rachel turns, looking at Kaiba; however, he stays on the path, speaking to her from a distance for a few moments before turning and walking toward the garage. Alister can’t help but grin; the conversation didn’t look intimate whatsoever. Rejuvenated by the sight, he turns and heads back to his desk to plot.)

* * * 

(Rachel sits on the bamboo bench at the edge of the bubbling koi pond, digging her fingers into the small sachet of fish food. She sprinkles it across the water, smiling as the orange and white koi splash furiously for it. Beside her, the bamboo deer scare dips, creating a hollow but peaceful clacking sound as it dumps its water and sits back to refill. As he watches the surface of the pond ripple in turmoil, she feels her heart pound to the same rhythm. By all indications, the past week of arriving back at the Kaiba Mansion had gone smoothly. She and Kaiba had made great progress in their negotiations, so far evening gains and requisitions between both companies. She'd even felt comfortable enough to fly in her tech team and data prematurely to the contract being signed. However, she was still having a hard time admitting her own feelings – even to herself. There was no question that her hope was strong. Over the course of the last week – since she'd worn the lily of the valley bracelet – the air around Kaiba had changed. He was still aloof and spoke coldly, but the way his eyes softened when they focused on her was damning. It was a look that she loved about him, allowing the tender heart beneath his barbed-wire defense to shine through. Rachel dips her hand back into the fish food, sprinkling more and sighing heavily. It still wasn’t clear how Kaiba felt about the situation other than longing looks – and her silence didn’t help the situation either. There was no easy way to approach it.)

 **Kaiba:** I figured you’d be here. 

(Startled, Rachel turns toward the pathway on the right. Kaiba stands there, watching her closely. He shoves black gloved hands into the pockets of his pea coat, blue eyes shining in the rippling reflection of the pond. Rachel swallows, heart suddenly pounding.)

 **Rachel:** Oh, Kaiba – I didn’t hear you coming. ***gestures to the pond*** I’ve been meaning to come feed the koi since I got here, but didn’t have the chance to until now. ***turns back, sheepish grin*** You know how much I love feeding them.  
**Kaiba: *stares, soft voice*** I know. 

(They stare at each other in silence. Behind Rachel, the deer scare goes off again, tinkling hollowly in the tangible silence and tension. Unable to help it, Rachel brushes her curls nervously off her shoulder, glancing at the ground for a moment before looking back up. Kaiba’s lips press together, giving her a short bow before turning on his heel.)

 **Kaiba:** Well…I just wanted to let you know I’m having Sakura Hoshi delivered this afternoon. I ordered your usual for you. ***long pause, turns*** See you then.  
**Rachel:** Seto, wait.

(Kaiba stops, turning to face her. His eyes, darkened by the bangs hanging across them, shimmer in anticipation as she slowly stands. Rachel takes a step forward, twigs and leaves crunching beneath her boots, but stops herself. She suddenly realizes that if she'd continued to walk, she wouldn’t have hesitated to throw herself into his arms. She shrugs, the grey Sherpa parka she wears rustling. She forces herself to smile.)

 **Rachel:** You…look handsome today. 

(Kaiba’s face flushes.)

 **Kaiba: *blushes*** …thank you. ***mouth twitches*** I don’t think you need to be told how you look. ***stare*** There aren’t words to describe it anyway. ***turns on his heel***

(A heavy, surprised exhale escapes her lips as he turns, striding down the opposite path as fast as his legs would take him. Rachel forces herself to follow, despite her knees suddenly going weak. A sudden, uncontrollable surge of desperation for more rises in her chest.)

 **Rachel: *holding out hand*** S-Seto!

(Kaiba pulls himself to another stop, looking over his shoulder.)

 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** What is it? I’m going to be late.

(Rachel forces herself forward, walking up the path behind him. He turns as she approaches, expression slackening into a mask of apathy. She stops a few paces from him, wringing her hands nervously. Her heart is on fire, her true emotions screaming to come out. However, words fail her. She shakes her head, shrugging nervously as she stares up at Kaiba’s confused frown.)

 **Rachel:** Uhm…n-nevermind, it can wait until our meeting tonight. I’m sorry. 

(Embarrassed, Rachel turns – but gloved fingers catch her elbow. She whips around, finding Kaiba staring down at her. His blue eyes take in her face adoringly, startling her. A smile tugs the corners of his lips.)

 **Kaiba:** Enjoy feeding the fish, Rae. 

(He squeezes her elbow before letting it go, moving down the pathway and disappearing around the edge of the topiary toward the garage. When he’s finally gone, Rachel exhales, bringing a shaking hand to her mouth as she tries to wrap her head around the swirling emotions in her mind.)

* * *

(Seto walks as fast as he can away from Rachel, heading toward the garage. He fights to control his skipping heart, and to cool the hot blush burning his cheeks. When he reaches the entrance, the agent standing there bows.)

 **Agent:** What can I do for you today, Mr. Kaiba?  
**Kaiba: *short exhale*** I need to go to the tower; I have a meeting in 20 minutes.  
**Agent: *nods*** Right away, sir. 

(The agent turns, opening the door for Seto. The two men walk across the garage, to a small limo near the exit. Seto slides in the back, not bothering to buckle his seatbelt as the agent gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car. When they pull out of the garage, Seto presses a button on the center console to raise the privacy screen. The tinted screen whirs up, shutting himself off from the driver. He sighs as the car pulls onto the main road. Seto hadn’t been this emotional for weeks; and he'd certainly never been this confused. There was no doubt in his mind how he felt about Rachel - she was the woman he pined for, planned to make a life with. Despite personal misgivings, his love for her continued to grow stronger. But today, in both Alister and Rachel’s faces, he'd seen the same thing he’d been seeing in them since Rachel arrived – desperation. As of yet, Seto hadn’t physically taken any action. He'd done his best to remain aloof, treating both Alister and Rachel as business associates – though that was harder to do with Rachel. But the desperate, attention-seeking look in both of their eyes as they, too, silently combatted emotions…it brought a very scary thought to Kaiba’s head. If he moved on either of them – emotionally, physically or otherwise – there was no question they would bow to him. Alister made it verbally apparent; and although Rachel hadn’t, the look on her face a few moments ago was evidence enough. If he'd bent down to kiss her – like he'd desperately wanted to – she would have melted. He pressed a gloved hand to his mouth, looking out the window as the limo pulled on to the freeway. It was a moral conundrum Seto was doing his best not to think about…but was failing at miserably. At night, he imagined himself going to Rachel’s room, swooping her into his arms and making love to her on edge of her bed. It would be easy. Seto also imagined going to Alister’s room, forcibly taking him on HIS bed…and again, it would be easy. He could have his cake and eat it too, with little repercussions if he kept them both silent about it – which, like everything else – would be easy. It was killing him as much as it was exciting him. Exhaling heavily, Seto presses another button on the center console; the white-leather console flips open, revealing a bottle of aged scotch on ice, topped by a crystal tumbler. Seto puts the tumbler into his lap, opening the bottle and pouring himself a full glass before replacing the bottle and shutting the console. He took a long, heavy drink of the burning alcohol, casting his gaze back out the window as the limo approached the shimmering skyline of Domino.)

 **Kaiba: *under his breath*** Fuck….


	29. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures: Part I

(Two days later, once Templar Tech’s development staff and hardware/software are firmly settled within the science and development lab, negotiations resume between Kaiba and Rachel. She still didn’t understand why Alister Cheveaux was allowed to be present – given his penchant for outbursts, specifically toward her – she ignores him as she sits on the opposite side of the table from Kaiba, beside Mokuba. Kaiba gives her a small nod, blue eyes shimmering as he gazes at her. A blush rises on her cheeks. After the encounter she had with him at the koi pond, Rachel made the determination that she was going to press her luck. Tonight, she'd chosen to wear a black mini-dress, which hugged her curves in all the right places. The appreciation on Kaiba’s face – and the appalled look on Cheveaux’s – was evidence enough that it served its purpose. At the head of the table, Director Takinawa bows to Rachel.)

 **Director Takinawa:** Good evening, Miss Pendragon.  
**Rachel:** Good evening, Director. ***looks at Kaiba*** Mr. Kaiba. **looks at Mokuba*** Mokuba. ***glares at Alister*** Mr. Cheveaux.  
**Mokuba: *nervously*** Uh…evening, Rachel. 

(Both Kaiba and Cheveaux remain silent. Director Takinawa sits, reaching to the floor and opening his briefcase. He hands both Rachel and Kaiba their respective document packets, as well as pulls out his own. He clears his throat.)

 **Director Takinawa:** Thank you all for reconvening here with us once again. We’re almost through discussions and stipulations, so I believe this will be the last night of contract negotiations. ***looks at both Rachel and Kaiba*** Wouldn’t you agree?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yes.  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yes, I believe so.  
**Director Takinawa: *smiles*** Wonderful. ***nods to Mokuba*** If you’ll begin minutes, Mr. Mokuba - for the record, the negotiations are being continued –and potentially closed - on the 30th of September, in the year of 2006. The acting representative for the Kaiba Corporation is Seto Kaiba, President and CEO; the acting representative for Templar Technologies Inc is Rachel Pendragon, President and CEO. Please make a note that the proceedings are being performed in English for the benefit of Miss Pendragon.  
**Mokuba:** Noted, Director.

(For the next two hours, as dinner is served, Rachel and Kaiba go back and forth on making amends and demands. At first, everything goes smoothly – at one point, she and Kaiba even joke with each other about certain requests. However, as the night wears on and the final topic of finances are reached, the jovial conversation begins to turn sour. Throughout the course of the discussion, Kaiba begins to consult Cheveaux about financial decisions, making a lot of calls that more or less end up throwing Templar Tech under the bus. Frustration begins to grow hot.)

 **Kaiba: *glares at Rachel*** If you’ll refer to Article 81, Section 35, it _clearly_ states in _both sides_ of the argument that both the finances of Templar Technologies and the Kaiba Corporation are to be combined. ***narrows eyes*** That’s how a merger works, Pendragon.  
**Rachel: *narrows eyes*** Don’t patronize me, Kaiba. I _know_ how business works. I’m just concerned with the statement in Article 82 that states a representative of the Kaiba Corporation **alone** will take over the financial pool. ***gestures to herself*** What about _my_ company? Why can’t we have someone from both sides working together on this?  
**Kaiba: *crosses arms, sits back*** You know as well as I do that having too many hands in one pot makes it more difficult to keep track of things. Having one person oversee operations is simpler, cost-effective, and keeps everything in line. ***looks hardens*** And frankly, I don’t know _anything_ about your financial operations, so I don’t trust them.  
**Rachel:** And who’s in charge of _your_ finances?  
**Kaiba: *gestures to Alister*** He is. 

(Rachel feels her stomach sink as a nasty grin widens across Alister’s face. She shakes her head, so hard that her gold earrings jingle in the uncomfortable silence.)

 **Rachel:** No. Absolutely _not_.  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** What’s the problem?  
**Rachel: *stares at Kaiba*** I…I don’t _know_ him either, Kaiba. How do you expect me to trust someone I don’t know if _you_ can’t trust _my_ people?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** You’ve been here long enough to know Alister’s position here. ***leans forward*** And yes, in fact, you DO know him. He’s the last living member of the Rothschild family. ***gestures to Alister again*** He’s proven to me time and again that he lives up to that name. ***slaps packet with the back of his hand*** It’s even stated in our contract. The Kaiba Corporation has turned a massive profit and cut expenditures since Cheveaux started working for me. ***narrows eyes*** Wouldn’t you agree it would be wise to have him oversee our finances? 

(Kaiba spoke absolute sense. The Rothschilds were well known for their financial prowess, and if Alister was trained in their business practices then he was an incredible asset to their team. However, as he glares back at her with swirling grey eyes and a menacing, victorious grin, emotion she never fully experienced before – jealousy – begins to stir in her chest. Kaiba spoke highly of Alister, and with a soft tone – almost like he cared for the man beyond just being a valuable employee. It was strange…and upsetting.)

 **Rachel: *flustered*** Well yes, of _course_ …but….  
**Kaiba: *stares*** But _what_? 

(Unable to speak her mind without sounding petty and insecure, Rachel closes her mouth and sits back. After a long moment of silence, she tries again.)

 **Rachel: *looks at Alister*** I don’t know if you remember, Mr. Kaiba, but it’s obvious that Mr. Cheveaux has some _tension_ with me. And I’m not exactly sure why. 

(Kaiba’s blue eyes harden; he glances at Alister, who peels his burning glare from her just long enough to give Kaiba a shrug and an innocent look – which sparks her anger further.)

 **Alister: *shrug*** I’m…sorry, Miss Pendragon. ***looks back at her, eyes hardening*** I think I’ve been pretty respectful since we had our talk.  
**Kaiba:** I agree. ***looks back at Rachel*** So what’s your _real_ problem, Pendragon?  
**Mokuba: *warningly*** Seto…  
**Director Takinawa:** Mr. Kaiba, please bring the conversation back into line.  
**Rachel: *glares at Kaiba*** …are you trying to suggest something, Kaiba?  
**Kaiba: *shrugs*** No – I just know you. I think the problem runs a lot deeper than you wanting your own financial department involved in this idea. ***eyes glisten*** Are you...are you _jealous_? 

(Appalled, Rachel scoffs – though Kaiba hit the nail on the head. She glances at Alister, who is failing at hiding a hideous grin.)

 **Rachel:** What _exactly_ am I supposed to be jealous of?  
**Director Takinawa: *hard voice*** Miss Pendragon, can we _please_ —  
**Rachel: *holds up hand*** NO. ***glares at Kaiba*** I _want_ him to answer me. On or off the record, I don’t give a shit. 

(Kaiba stares at her in silence for a very long moment. Beside her, Mokuba slowly closes his laptop, watching the heated exchange with worried eyes. Eventually Kaiba leans forward, putting his elbows on the table and giving her the most hard, calculating stare he's ever given her.)

 **Kaiba:** You want me to answer you honestly, Pendragon? You _really_ want that?  
**Rachel: *coldly*** Try me, Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** Fine. You know what this is about, so I’m just going to lay the bare bones out for you. ***gestures to Alister*** You’re jealous of _this_. You’re jealous of the kind of business relationship Alister and I have – something incredibly successful. Something _you’ve_ never had. ***stare hardens*** I’d even dare to go as far as saying that you’re desperate.  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** Th-That’s not—  
**Kaiba: *cuts her off*** You’re desperate because you see something that works. Something that you want. ***cold stare*** You’re desperate for _me_. ***long pause*** Does that about sum it up, Pendragon? 

(Rachel stares at him in horrible shock; though she doesn’t want to admit it, Kaiba had blown the cover right off the naked truth inside her. She _was_ desperate, she realized – desperate to rekindle the things she'd once had with Kaiba, the man she'd wanted to spend the rest of her life with. To hear him say such horrible things now…it was the nail in the coffin for her that what he had told her after the train wreck was true. Tears sting her eyes as her chest tightens; overcome with emotion, she bites her lower lip.)

 **Rachel: *tearing up*** This…this is _absurd_. 

(Kaiba’s blue eyes darken considerably as a tear breaks free, rolling down her cheek. Mokuba quickly slips a hand over hers; she turns, seeing him staring angrily at Kaiba.)

 **Mokuba: *hissing*** Seto, that is _enough_ —

(A chuckle from Alister draws everyone’s attention; he leans forward onto his elbows, the victorious grin eating his face so much that he looks twisted and wicked. He glares at Rachel, storm cloud eyes swirling maniacally.)

 **Alister:** He’s right, Pendragon. You’ve made it obvious that you’re desperate – why else would _you_ have come here personally? You’re just a desperate little girl hoping against hope that coming back into Seto’s life will make him want you again. ***gestures to Kaiba, getting louder*** Can’t you see he’s moved on from you?! He doesn’t care about you anymore. Aside from your company, he’s DONE with you!! 

(The entire dining hall goes dead silent. Rachel, angry and stunned, can’t stop her tears from pouring as Alister’s words echo around the large room. Across from her, Kaiba’s eyes ignite with fury and he turns on Alister; at the same time, Mokuba squeezes her hand tightly. He glares at Alister, turning that glare on Kaiba.)

 **Mokuba: *makes to stand*** That’s ENOUGH.  
**Director Takinawa: *loudly*** Mr. Kaiba, get your _assistant_ under control—

(A ragged sob escapes Rachel’s lungs; everyone stops, turning to stare as she stands from the table - so quickly that she knocks her chair over. The chair crashes to the floor, clattering away. She yanks her hand out of Mokuba’s grip, turning from the table.)

 **Director Takinawa:** Miss Pendragon-!  
**Mokuba:** Rachel, wait!

(Ignoring them, ears ringing, Rachel flees across the dining hall, sobbing uncontrollably. As she reaches the door and yanks it open, she hears Kaiba shouting but can’t comprehend his words through her own terrible thoughts. She flings herself into the corridor, almost tripping over her heels as they snag in the plush carpet. Rachel stops, kicking her shoes off; they hit the wall as she runs down the hallway, blowing by the security guard at the front door who looks at her in concern. She runs up the staircase, heart pumping so hard that she can barely breathe. The rush of emotion was so overwhelming that all she would think to do was run. Run from Alister, run from Seto – but mostly, she was trying the impossible by running from herself.)


	30. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures: Part II

(Seto shoots to his feet, his chest going ice cold as Rachel flees from the dining hall in a fit of sobs. He hasn’t seen her this upset since the terrorist attack – when he lied about not loving her. Just like lied to her about it now. He had no idea why he said what he did; he didn’t mean any of it, and it had just slipped out. He wasn’t able to control it – a sick part of him _wanted_ to hear Rachel tell him that she wanted him, was desperate for him. He'd never intended to demand it either, but when his frustration got pricked…and when Alister attacked her…)

 **Kaiba: *turns to Alister, seething*** You goddamn idiot…. ***roaring*** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

(Alister turns to him, a frightened look crossing his face.)

 **Alister: *shocked*** S-Seto…I—  
**Director Takinawa: *hard voice*** _MR. KAIBA_. If you don’t get your assistant under control, I’m going to be forced to take legal action against him for the good of this merger.  
**Kaiba: *growling, glaring at Alister*** He’s _never_ coming back. I guarantee it.  
**Alister: *frowns, looking tearful*** Seto—  
**Kaiba: *snaps fingers in his face*** No, shut your GODDAMN MOUTH. ***stabs finger at Alister*** You don’t _get_ to dictate how I feel, or what I think. I’ve given you _way_ too many chances to keep your ass under control, and apparently you can’t handle it. ***points to the door*** Get out.  
**Alister: *standing*** I can explain, please-!  
**Kaiba: *yelling*** I SAID GET OUT!

(Without waiting for him to move, Seto shoulders past him and starts running toward the dining hall doors. An afterthought strikes him; he stops, turning back and pointing viciously at Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** Also, you now owe damages to Templar Tech. I’ll be goddamned if this merger deal is _fucked_ because of you!!

(Seto turns, cutting off Alister’s scrabbling reply as he runs through the dining hall doors, dashing down the corridor. His heart pumps, desperation driving him as he bursts into the grand foyer. At the second level landing, he catches sigh of Rachel’s legs as she disappears up the stairs at a run. Seto leaps up the steps two by two, grabbing the gilded railing and flinging himself around the turn sharply toward the third level. Rachel reaches the third floor landing just as he bounds up the stairs after her.)

 **Kaiba:** Rachel, stop!

(She ignores him, red-gold curls falling loose from her braid as she puts on as much speed as she can toward her end of the corridor. Kaiba lunges forward; he grabs her wrist, digging his heels into the carpet and pulling her to a stop right beside the door to her room. She stumbles, pulling against his grip on her arm.)

 **Rachel:** Let me go!  
**Kaiba: *tightens grip*** Rachel—  
**Rachel: *shouting*** I said _LET ME GO_!

(Rachel takes a swing at his head; Seto deflects the punch, grabbing both of her wrists. She struggles hard, sobbing; he gently but firmly plants her arms against the wall beside them, above her head so that she loses strength. Despite her struggling, he holds her there until she goes limp. After a long moment of silence, in which the only sound is her sobbing, Rachel looks up at him; his chest tightens at the burning hatred in her eyes.)

 **Rachel: *lowly*** Let me go.  
**Kaiba: *slowly releases her*** Rae…I’m sorry—  
**Rachel: *snapping*** NO. Sorry isn’t GOOD ENOUGH. You’re never sorry for ANYTHING. ***sobs, swiping angrily at her eyes*** Was this whole thing a game to you? Was calling me ‘jealous and desperate’ your idea of trying to intimidate me to agree to your fucking terms?  
**Kaiba: *presses lips together*** N-No, that’s—  
**Rachel: *gestures angrily to her door*** Were the lilies part of that game? Is the casual flirting?!  
**Kaiba: *chest tightening*** Rachel—  
**Rachel: *sob*** Because you’re RIGHT, Seto Kaiba. 

(Deathly silence spans between them, only punctuated by Rachel’s soft sniffling. Seto stares, unsure if he heard her right – or unwilling to believe he had. His chest, already tight, restricts further as he takes a sharp breath, staring into her puffy, red-rimmed eyes.)

 **Kaiba:...*low voice*** I’m right about _what_?  
**Rachel: *shakes head, presses a hand to her mouth*** You’re right…I AM desperate for you. ***soft voice*** I’ve _been_ desperate since the moment you sent me away. ***looks back up at Kaiba, voice shaky*** Is THAT what you wanted to hear? 

(Seto stares at her, shock ripping the breath from his lungs in a sharp, violent exhale. Guilt crashes into him, so powerfully that he suddenly grows nauseous. He'd been a fool to think that pushing her away would do him any good; he was so desperate himself that he lashed out at _her_ for it, angry that he couldn’t get his mind off her. Still angry at himself that he'd sent her away in the first place. He'd never done anything so wrong in his life, and it was eating him alive. All of Seto’s pain and anguish came rushing back; months of suffering with crushing depression in silence, all because he ruined the best thing to have ever happened to him. Yet here she was, back like a ghost from the dead…and she just confessed that her feelings were still alive also. A lump begins to form in the back of his throat as she hangs her head, sniffling. He swallows, gently slipping two fingers beneath her chin and tilting her head up. Rachel’s watery green gaze locks with his, rosy lips parted and quivering as she scans his face.)

 **Kaiba: *breathless, shocked*** …After all this time…after all the _terrible_ things I’ve said and done to you… ***swallows hard***  
**Rachel: …*whisper*** Yes. I thought the lilies made it obvious, Seto. 

(The memory of Rachel wearing a chain of lily of the valley around her wrist – the lilies he had sent to her room the night she had arrived – hits Seto so hard that the wind is knocked from his lungs. He wheezes a gasp; his face begins to burn, hands trembling as he grasps Rachel’s bare shoulders. Her skin is soft and warm; memories of holding her tight explode in his mind, breaking down the last barrier he had in place. He begins to pull Rachel toward him - but her hands come up, planting themselves firmly against his chest. She gives a light push, breaking herself out of his grip. Seto’s heart sinks; he stares as she looks up at him. She shakes her head, pressing her rosy lips together.)

 **Rachel:** I…. ***turns*** I can’t do this right now.  
**Kaiba: *heart hurting, reaches for her*** No, w-wait—  
**Rachel: *brushes his hands away*** Leave me alone.

(Rachel dodges his grasp and turns on her heel, striding to her room. She doesn’t look back, entering and slamming her door closed; the lock clicks loudly in the terrible silence that follows. The tidal wave of emotion released by her bold confession shoves Seto forward; he runs to her door, placing his hands on the heavy wood. His heart is pounding so hard that it causes his voice to choke up.)

 **Kaiba: *pleading*** Rachel, _please_ ….  
**Rachel: *soft sob*** Go away, Seto. 

(Seto squeezes his burning eyes shut, resting his forehead against the door’s paneling. Even as she confessed her feelings, feelings he'd so desperately hoped were still there…he'd STILL ruined it. Part of him wanted to break down the door, grab Rachel and confess how HE was feeling, tell her about the countless nights he didn’t sleep because his regret was too great. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to stay, wanted to talk - but she didn’t. Or couldn’t. He was about to lose her again, and she'd only been back in his life for a little over two weeks.)

 **Kaiba: *tears stinging his eyes*** No….God damn it…  
**Mokuba:** Seto? 

(Footsteps come up the staircase down the hall, slowing considerably as they reach the third floor landing. Seto peels himself from Rachel’s door, turning to look. Mokuba approaches with slow, cautious steps; his round face is pinched with worry, glancing between Seto and the door. He swallows, running a nervous hand through his loose black mane.)

 **Mokuba: *glances at the door*** Uh…Seto? Is everything okay?  
**Kaiba: *sighs heavily*** Does it _look_ okay?  
**Mokuba: *looks worried*** …what happened?  
**Kaiba: *purses lips*** …I…Not now, Mokuba. 

(Mokuba stares at him for a long moment, his indigo eyes sad. Eventually he shrugs, the shoulders of his white blazer bunching up.)

 **Mokuba:** Well…Director Takinawa is _pissed_. He’s starting to think that you and Rachel don’t actually intend to complete the merger. ***pleading look*** I begged him to give me a chance to bring you guys back down to finish negotiations, at least for tonight. ***glances back at the door*** But…

(Seto, heart flipping with a completely different sense of defeat, is unsure of what to do. He can’t complete the merger without Rachel’s consent and notarized signature…and he doesn’t want to keep Director Takinawa waiting. But he also knows invading Rachel’s privacy would be the death of what he'd just discovered. Seeing no other option, Seto sighs heavily and taps his fingers lightly on her door.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** Rae…did you hear that?  
**Rachel:** …yes. I heard. 

(Her voice sounds pressed right up against the door. Seto’s chest burns; he wishes he could go through the door, hold her tight…confess his own love for her. Fighting down the words, he places his palms flat on the door again.)

 **Kaiba:** We _need_ to do this…after that, you can come back to your room. ***swallows*** I...won’t try to stop you.

(There's a long period of silence. Seto glances at Mokuba; his younger brother looks heartbroken, the same look of exhaustion on his face that Seto feels. After what feels like an eternity, the lock on Rachel’s door clicks. Seto steps back - the door slowly swings open into a completely dark room. Rachel emerges, her face tear-streaked, nose red and sniffling - but her eyes are dry. She tugs at the sweetheart neckline of her black dress, running a hand down her front to smooth the wrinkles before she brings her eyes up to Seto.)

 **Rachel: *nods*** Okay. Let’s do this. 

(Pressing his lips together to prevent himself from blurting what’s on his mind, Seto turns and nods to Mokuba.)

 **Kaiba:** Let’s go. 

(He and Rachel follow Mokuba in silence toward the staircase. They pass by the grandfather clock, which begins to chime the hour. Seto glances at her; she keeps her eyes forward, sniffling quietly and running a hand over what remains of her braid to smooth it. He has no idea what to say, so he says nothing at all – despite the pain of staying silent. He's still shocked by her confession, not knowing how to react – or if he should react at all. Anything he said or did in the present would be a bad decision. Seto presses his lips together so hard his cheeks begin to ache. The only thing he could do now was wait – wait for an opportunity to spill his feelings to Rachel, and hope against hope that he didn’t wait too long.)


	31. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures: Part III

(Once Kaiba disappears through the double doors of the dining hall, Alister feels is heart sink through the floor. He nervously straightens the maroon tweed vest as his waist, sighing heavily. He was going to be in deep trouble for what he said, but he hadn’t been able to hold it in. It was pleasurable in a way to see Pendragon at her lowest, forced by Kaiba to reveal the true nature of her feelings. Kaiba’s words had also spurred him; how he'd spoken of their business relationship almost as if he were talking about their romantic one…it inspired hope. Unsure of what to think, Alister turns back to the table, finding Mokuba and Director Takinawa staring at him angrily.)

 **Mokuba: *frowning*** Alister – what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! ***gestures to Rachel’s empty chair*** Why did you two attack her like that?!  
**Alister: *shrugs, grimace*** I….I don’t know, kid—  
**Director Takinawa: *hard voice*** Mr. Mokuba. 

(Alister glances at Takinawa; the older man looks livid, his face a deep shade of red.)

 **Mokuba: *bows*** Yes, Director Takinawa?  
**Director Takinawa:** I’m not sure what’s going on here, but this better stop _at once_. Are you not aware that your brother’s reckless behavior… ***glares at Alister*** …and that of this _person_ he calls his assistant…*turns back to Mokuba*…is costing the Kaiba Corporation thousands of dollars a day in fees for the negotiations going on longer than they should?  
**Alister: *frowning*** Director—

(Takinawa holds up a hand to stop him, his dark eyes seething as they turn on Alister.)

 **Director Takinawa:** Shut that _fucking_ hole in your face. You are _not_ being addressed. 

(Alister clamps his mouth shut.)

 **Mokuba: *clears throat*** Ah, Director…I know this is hardly an excuse, but my brother has been going through a lot lately… ***pleading look*** If you give me five minutes, I’m sure I can talk he and Miss Pendragon into coming back to finish things tonight. ***gestures to the abandoned document stacks*** They were only 3 pages away from completing the docket. 

(For a moment, Director Takinawa remains silent. He contemplates Mokuba closely before pressing his thin lips together.)

 **Director Takinawa:** Five minutes, Mokuba. If they aren’t back by then, I’ll be forced to get Kaiba Corp and Templar Tech’s board of directors involved to finish the job for them. Do I make myself clear?  
**Mokuba; *bows again*** Perfectly, Director. I’ll return shortly.

(Mokuba turns on his heel, moving around the table. Alister takes a few steps toward him.)

 **Alister:** Hey, Mokuba, let me—

(Mokuba rounds on him angrily, pulling him up short. It startles Alister.)

 **Mokuba: *snapping*** No, I’ve had ENOUGH of you. ***looks at the Kaiba Corp agents standing in the corners*** Remove him at once. He’s to be taken to his bedroom and kept there until the morning. 

(Alister’s heart leaps into his throat; before he can even get his mouth open to speak, Mokuba turns and dashes out of the dining hall. Once he's gone, the gravity of the situation hits Alister hard. The euphoria of gaining a small victory over Pendragon begins to wear off, and he begins to realize that he'd potentially made a grave and irrevocable error for the man he wanted to love so badly. Kaiba Corp needed Templar Tech to survive, and the more he picked and prodded at Pendragon, the more of a wedge he drove between the two companies. If Seto lost her, he'd lose everything – and Alister would lose Seto. It pained him to think that Kaiba was so desperate to hold on to Pendragon – even if it was just for business – but Alister knew he needed to be more careful with what he said and did. He swallows, glancing around as the Kaiba Corp agents approach him.)

 **Agent #1:** Come on, Cheveaux – let’s go.  
**Alister: *holds up hands*** R-Right.

(The agents flank him, leading him out of the dining hall and into the corridor. As they approach the grand foyer, the voices of Mokuba, Kaiba and Pendragon float to them. He looks up to the staircase; coming down the last flight is the three of them, Kaiba flanked by Mokuba and Rachel. Mokuba is urgently explaining the situation to the two CEOs.)

 **Mokuba:** …Takinawa is waiting for you both in the dining hall. He said if you didn’t return in five minutes he was going to call in the Board of Directors of both companies to close the deal instead of you two.  
**Kaiba: *angry scoff*** Let him try. He should know better than to make empty threats against me…  
**Rachel: *looks angry*** We only have 3 pages left – he wouldn’t dare to try and impede business. 

(Alister glares at the three of them as they pass by. Rachel and Mokuba blatantly ignore him; Kaiba looks up for a brief moment, giving Alister the coldest look he's ever seen, before the two groups pass each other. Hurt, Alister begrudgingly continues, turning right when he reaches the second landing and heading to his room. Once he gets there and opens the door, he walks and in slams it shut before the agents can say a single word to him. He hears the lock click from the outside, and the agents footsteps fade down the hall. Complete silence fills his room - Alister feels his composure crack. He forces himself to take a deep, shuddering breath, numbly walking to his bed. He grasps his brother’s charred and melted Dyna Dude action figure from the dresser. He stares at its misshapen, burnt form; it normally served as a form of comfort, but tonight it was a stark reminder of how much of a failure he was. Try as he might to keep his loved ones close and safe, he failed at every turn – and now, his failure had become complete with Seto Kaiba. Tears burn the backs of Alister’s eyes. He wants nothing more than to be loved, and truly thought he was earning that love with Kaiba. What Kaiba said could still be true – that he was only staying close to Pendragon for her business – but the way he chased after her drove a stake through Alister's heart. He'd lost to her before he even had a chance to fight back. He'd never be held by Seto again, never experience a profound sense of attachment to anyone…it was gone, just like Mikey. Before he could stop himself, the anguish of his raging thoughts takes over. Alister releases a strangled cry, throwing the Dyna Dude figure across the room. It hits the wall, miraculously staying intact as it falls to the plush carpet. Tears blur his vision as he blindly throws a punch in the direction of the wardrobe.)

 **Alister: *screaming, crying*** _Zeto Kaiba, espece de merde!!!_

(His fists connects with door of the wardrobe; his knuckles crack loudly, pain exploding across his hand and up his forearm. He pulls back, driving his fist into the door again and again until the pain becomes excruciating – and yet he _still_ continues. Dark red blood splashed across the surface of the heavy wooden door; it covers his entire hand, flecking across his white sleeve and vest. He delivers one last punch to the door before his arm gives out; pain shoots up his shoulder and takes the wind from his lungs. Alister sinks to the floor on his knees, slumping onto his hip as he cradles his trembling hand. The skin on his knuckles is gashed open, white bone peeking through the clotted blood. He hunches over, groaning in agony – physical and emotional – pressing his mangled hand to his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut. Tears roll down his cheeks, dripping onto his hand, the salt causing the wound to sting. At least now, the intrusive thoughts of losing Seto were replaced by pain. Alister rolls onto his side, blood gushing onto the carpet as he sobs heavily.)

* * *

(As Seto, Mokuba and Rachel re-enter the dining hall, they find Director Takinawa seated at the table, typing on his laptop. Mokuba leads the way, heading to the table ahead of them.)

 **Mokuba: *reaches the table; bows*** Director Takinawa – Seto and Rachel have returned. 

(The director’s eyes rise from his laptop screen; they're hard and angry. The older man closes his laptop, clasping his hands and lacing his fingers together, resting them atop his computer. He stares at them, sighing heavily through his nose.)

 **Director Takinawa:** Mr. Kaiba – Miss Pendragon. I see you’ve made amends…  
**Kaiba:** Yes – now, can we please continue with finishing the negotiations?  
**Director Takinawa: *sighs, stands*** Mr. Kaiba, I don’t think you understand the severity of this situation.  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** …what are you talking about?  
**Director Takinawa: *removes glasses, cleans them on his shirt*** I must not have made myself clear to you. ***puts glasses back on, glares at Kaiba*** Are you and Miss Pendragon – or are you NOT – going to pull yourselves together long enough to _actually_ complete this merger? Because if not, as I’ve explained to the younger Mr. Kaiba, I will be forced to pursue alternative action. 

(His words are heavy, full of threat. Anger prickles in Seto’s chest; out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rachel’s rosy lips purse, copper brows threading into a frown.)

 **Kaiba: *narrows eyes, low voice*** Are you threatening us, Takinawa?  
**Director Takinawa:** I shouldn’t have to, Mr. Kaiba. This merger with Templar Technologies is vital to the Kaiba Corporation; I’m certain the two of you are very aware of that. But some of us on the Board have begun to grow…somewhat skeptical of your intentions as of late. ***glances at Rachel*** It seems that both of you still remain on the fence about certain issues, and the emotional outbursts have started to become ridiculous. ***glances back at Kaiba*** It’s not my place to tell you how to run your company, sir, but you know as well as I do that failing to control your actions is going to result in the time given for this merger to be completed to run out. 

(Though the director’s words are solid truth, Seto can’t help but feel offended – even frightened – by them. Added to the stress he's already under with his tenuous encounter with Rachel, he clenches his teeth, doing his best to prevent himself from saying something that would further damage the situation. Akira Takinawa had been with Kaiba Corp for years, and was one of Seto’s most trusted employees. To lose his trust and support would be devastating.)

 **Kaiba: *growling*** You’re right – you DON’T have the place to tell me what to do with my company. ***sighs*** However…as one of Kaiba Corp’s most ardent supporters, and most valuable employees…I appreciate your concern. ***gestures to Rachel*** You have our word that the contract will be signed tonight, and the next step implemented no later than the end of the week. ***solemn look*** There will also no longer be any interruptions – of _any_ kind. 

(Director Takinawa stares at him for a long moment before – thankfully – looking relieved. The older man nods, gesturing to the spots Rachel and Seto had been sitting at before.)

 **Director Takinawa:** Please…have a seat and let’s get this done, then. 

(Seto and Rachel share a glance before they split off to take their seats on either side of the table. Mokuba, decidedly happier, sits beside Seto and flips up his laptop to resume taking minutes as Director Takinawa reopens negotiations. Within ten minutes of restarting, Seto and Rachel finally conclude their contract, signing off on it under the notary of Director Takinawa. Once the paperwork is signed and safely tucked away in Takinawa’s briefcase, the director smiles, standing.)

 **Director Takinawa: *smiles*** Thank you – all three of you – for your swift and decisive cooperation in this matter. Now that the merger is official on paper, I’ll submit it to the court to get it officiated legally. ***glances at both Rachel and Seto*** Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Pendragon. 

(Seto and Rachel both stand; Rachel smooths the black dress at her hips, rosy lips turning up in a half-smile that sets his heart racing as she reaches a dainty hand across the table toward him.)

 **Rachel:** It’s been a pleasure doing business with you again, Mr. Kaiba.  
**Kaiba: *soft voice*** The pleasure is mine, Miss Pendragon. I look forward to our companies becoming one. 

(He takes her soft hand, squeezing it affectionately as they shake on the deal. Once he releases her, Rachel presses the hand to her cheek, looking shaken. Seto grimaces, hoping the action wasn’t too much as he nods to the Kaiba Corp agents standing by. They move to the director, bowing. Once the director is escorted out, Mokuba turns to the two of them as Rachel comes around the table to stand beside Seto.)

 **Mokuba: *heavy sigh*** Well…at least that’s taken care of. ***glances at both of them*** Thank you for being able to…put things aside to do this.  
**Kaiba: *nods, shoves hands in pockets*** Yeah, well…it had to be done.  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yes, it did.

(A pained expression passes across Mokuba’s eyes. He turns, closing his laptop.)

 **Mokuba:** I… ***clears throat*** I guess I’ll see you both at breakfast. 

(Seto glances at Rachel; her face is a mask of placid calm.)

 **Rachel:** See you at breakfast, Mokuba. ***glances at Seto***  
**Kaiba: *removes his hands from his pockets*** …well?  
**Rachel: *stares*** Well.  
**Kaiba: *shrugs awkwardly*** Since we’re going to the same floor…may I walk you to your room?  
**Rachel: *presses lips together*** …you may. 

(Trying to ignore his fear, Seto turns on his heel, walking side by side with Rachel. They exit the dining hall, entering the grand foyer and walking up the stairs in complete silence. When they reach the third floor landing, Rachel stops. Seto turns to face her directly; she does the same, staring up at him, green eyes wandering his face. Her eyes look hollow.)

 **Rachel:** I…think this is far enough.  
**Seto: *exhales through his nose*** …right.  
**Rachel: *lower lip quivering*** …good night, Seto.  
**Seto: *sad look*** Good night. I…hope you sleep well, Rae.  
**Rachel: *pained look*** …you too.

(She turns, walking toward her room at a quick, stilted pace. She reaches her door, glancing toward him just briefly before she opens it and disappears inside. The lock clicks again, sounding like a gunshot in his head. Feeling his chest tightening again, Seto turns and heads for his own suite. He barely makes it inside before his emotion overcomes him; in an outburst of self-loathing, he growls loudly, swinging his right hand blindly in the darkness. The backs of his fingers hit something hard; it falls to the floor with a loud THUNK, informing him that it was the shen dog statue that stands on the end table beside his door. Dull pain throbs through his hand as he leans back against the door, closing his eyes and cradling his hand to his chest.)


	32. Reservations

(The next morning, Rachel rises earlier than her normal 6am wake time after a slew of painful dreams – mostly involving Seto. She sighs and rolls out of bed, shaking out her wild curls and heading to the bathroom to begin her routine. She takes a hot shower, primping and drying her hair with product that makes her curls shimmer like flames. She pins it up in a messy bun, sticking it through with a jade butterfly comb before moving back into her bedroom and sifting through her closet for an outfit. She chooses a grey cotton pinafore dress and grey boots, with white leggings and a white turtle neck – something simple yet elegant, as she plans on making the most of her day introducing her technicians and software into the Kaiba Corp lab. She pulls the dress over her shirt and tights, buttoning it at the shoulders before applying makeup. Once she's set, she leaves her bathroom and heads out into the living room toward her laptop, which is set up at the writing desk beside the window. She idly clicks on the TV for background noise before settling into the desk, booting up her laptop and accessing the Crystal Cloud Network. Setting herself at task, Rachel clicks on the employee files folder and opens it up. She reaches into her laptop bag, taking out a thumb drive with all of her techs’ information on it. She sticks in into the side of her laptop, booting up the information and entering it into the Crystal Cloud system so they can be properly documented and paid. She forces herself to focus on the task at hand, doing her best to prevent her mind from wandering. She'd been cornered last night; Seto chased her to her room after she'd fled negotiations, forcing her to stop and talk to him. In a moment of weakness, Rachel let the truth out; she was desperate, like he said. Desperate for the love she once had, once felt…but it was painful to admit. Seto’s shocked reaction did nothing to abate her powerful feelings, either. It was obvious he had a reply, but she cut him off before he could say it. She didn’t know if she could handle his answer, whether it be good OR bad. Sighing heavily, she returns her attention to the employee files. As she does so, she comes across Bastion Misawa’s personnel file. Rachel stares at it, clicking it open. She vaguely remembers wanting to do research on the lab director. Since she was going to be working closely with him, she'd wanted to get to know his background. Rachel opens his file, poring over the information. Bastion Misawa was half-Japanese, half-English – born in London to an MI6 agent and a Japanese firefighter from Tokyo. He'd attended Kaiba’s Duel Academy in his teenage years, excelling in mathematics and Duel Monsters, then attended Oxford to complete his education in physics and medical science. The more Rachel reads, the more impressed she becomes with Bastion's stellar education and work ethic. By the time comes to the end of his file, she glances at the clock – she'd spent 30 entire minutes studying him. She turns back to the screen, scrolling to the end of the document. Bastion’s professional portrait comes up; he's wearing a lab coat, black hair gelled back off his forehead and a bright smile splitting his lips so much that a dimple formed in his cheek. She finds herself smiling, something about the glee in his expression drawing out her own happiness. She clicks out of his employee file, finishing the task of entering her employees’ information before closing her laptop and stuffing it into her bag. She stands, grabbing a parka from the closet before taking the laptop bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She turns off the TV and heads to the door, exiting her room and heading down the hall. When she reaches the grand foyer, she turns left and heads for Kaiba’s study. She sighs heavily, knocking with her fingertips.)

 **Kaiba:** Come in. 

(Rachel pushes open the door, entering the study.)

 **Rachel:** Good morning, Seto. 

(Kaiba, sitting at his desk, looks up. He appears exhausted, like he hadn’t slept at all last night. He slowly stands, brushing the black blazer at his hips. They stare at each other in awkward silence.)

 **Kaiba: *soft voice*** Good morning, Rae. 

(She presses her lips together, clasping her hands at her waist to keep them from fidgeting nervously.)

 **Kaiba: *nods to her laptop bag*** Getting to work early?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yeah, I’m going down to the lab to start helping with the software implementation. I want to be as hands-on with the project as possible to make sure it's getting done right. ***solemn look*** I…just stopped by to tell you that I wouldn’t be having breakfast with you this morning.  
**Kaiba: *sad look*** I see. I…appreciate the heads up. 

(Feeling guilty, Rachel casts her gaze to the floor. Kaiba takes a slow, cautious step toward her.)

 **Kaiba:** Have you _had_ breakfast yet?  
**Rachel: *shrugs, looks back up*** No. But I was planning to grab something quick on the way out. Maybe a boiled egg and toast.  
**Kaiba:** Is that what you want? ***raises wrist*** Let me call it in for you so it’ll be ready by the time you leave. 

(Rachel feels a blush rise on her cheeks as Kaiba calls the order into his kitchen staff. She stares as he shifts his bangs across his eyes with a flick of his head. She doesn’t recall him ever being this attentive to her needs, even after they'd been in a committed relationship for a while. She doesn’t know if it's desperation or good intent, and doesn’t know if she can handle finding out. When the call ends, Kaiba glances at her, nodding.)

 **Kaiba: *nod*** Roland will be bringing it for you. I’ve also asked him to drive you to the lab.  
**Rachel:** Thank you…I appreciate that. 

(Kaiba glances at the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets. Rachel fights desperately against the urge to run to him, throw her arms about his neck and apologize. When he looks back up, his blue eyes are glistening – behind them is pain, the pain of holding his tongue. It only added to her own agony; it was terribly obvious he still had something to say, but wouldn't - or couldn't. Rachel swallowed, locking gazes with him.)

 **Kaiba:** …ah... ***looks back at the ground*** Do you have…prior arrangements for dinner?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** I…had assumed dinner would be served in the dining hall?  
**Kaiba: *shrug*** It can be. ***looks*** But I was hoping we might be able to have the chance to talk. Alone. 

(Rachel swallows, her chest going cold. She stares at Kaiba, at the pain in his eyes…and nods.)

 **Rachel: *nods*** …of course. ***pats pocket*** Just…text me the details.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** I will. 

(At that moment, a knock comes at the door.)

 **Kaiba:** It’s open. 

(The door opens; Roland appears in the doorframe, holding a bamboo bento box in his right hand. He gives a courteous bow to Rachel.)

 **Roland:** Miss Pendragon – are you ready to go to the lab?  
**Rachel: *heavy sigh*** Y-Yes, I am. ***glances back at Kaiba*** I’ll…see you at dinner, Seto. 

(Kaiba gives her a short bow, but doesn’t respond. His eyes, hollow and pained, watch her until she turns, exiting the study and following Roland down the corridor toward the grand foyer. She forces herself to breathe, her heart and mind going to vastly different directions and making her nauseous. Her heart sees the tenderness in her former lover; there was no denying it, with the way his gaze on her softened, and the way he'd tenderly caressed her face last night. But her mind also reminded her – time and again – that the man had angrily told her he no longer loved her, and had made no verbal indication otherwise as of yet. Hopelessly confused, Rachel almost doesn’t hear Roland as he starts speaking to her.)

 **Roland:** …time should I expect to pick you up, Miss Pendragon?  
**Rachel:** Six o’clock would be preferable.  
**Roland:** Very good, ma’am. I’ll be sure to have it arranged. 

(Rachel presses her lips together as she takes the bento box Roland offers to her, trying her best not to get caught up in her internal whirlwind before she begins serious work for the day.)


	33. A Plan in Motion

(Once Rachel and Roland leave the study, Seto sighs and turns back to his desk. He sinks down in his chair, eying the running reports on his laptop and trying to get his thoughts under control. Since last night, when Rachel confessed her feelings for him, Seto had a hard time processing it. It kept him up most of the night, sending him through oscillating waves of fitful tears and hopeful excitement. She hadn’t given him the chance to return the favor – understandably so, due to him forcing her hand in the matter – and it scared him to think that she thought he didn’t feel the same. It ate him alive not being able to speak his mind without gushing and making it awkward, and so he'd devised the plan to meet her for dinner to discuss it privately. Hoping that he still has enough time to confess before she gives up on him, Seto raises his wrist and dials in the number for the most expensive restaurant in Domino – Aragawa.)

 **Restaurant Employee: * in Japanese*** Aragawa.  
**Kaiba: *in Japanese*** This is Seto Kaiba.  
**Restaurant Employee: *sounds excited*** Ah, Mr. Kaiba! What an honor, sir – what can I do for you?  
**Kaiba: *squeezes eyes shut, rubbing his forehead*** I need my private room reserved tonight at 8pm. Table for two. Two glasses of merlot are to be set out on our arrival, as well as a bouquet of Lily of the Valley.  
**Restaurant Employee:** It will be done, Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything else we should prepare for?  
**Kaiba:** No one is to disturb me and my…uh…my business partner once our food is served. Do I make myself clear?  
**Restaurant Employee:** Perfectly so, sir. We will expect your arrival with great anticipation at 8pm tonight. 

(Seto ends the call, lowering his smartwatch and sighing heavily. Just as he gets comfortable, a knock comes at the door. Groaning, Seto rolls his eyes.)

 **Kaiba:** It’s open. 

(Surprise hits him in the stomach as the door slowly opens, and Alister steps through. Immediately, Seto notices a makeshift – and bloody – bandage from a ripped up bath towel wrapped around his right hand.)

 **Kaiba: *frowns, stands*** What the hell happened?  
**Alister: *glares, then turns away*** It’s nothing…I just came to get my work for the day. 

(Seto steps around the desk, walking toward Alister. Alister tries to shy away, but isn’t fast enough; Seto snatches his arm, carefully peeling back the blood-soaked towel.)

 **Kaiba:** Let me see it.  
**Alister: *tries to pull back*** Kaiba, leave it—  
**Kaiba: *cuts him off*** Don’t argue with me, Cheveaux – let me see it!

(Alister clamps his mouth shut, glaring angrily at Seto before looking away. Seto peels off the rest of the towel - and a horrified gasp escapes him. Alister’s hand is horribly mangled, pale skin peeled back from the bone of his knuckles like some kind of rotten fruit. There also appears to be slivers of wood jammed underneath the torn skin. Fearful, Kaiba quickly re-wraps the wound and lifts his wrist.)

 **Kaiba:** What the FUCK. ***taps in Roland’s number***  
**Alister:** Kaiba, stop—  
**Roland: *answers phone*** Yes, Mr. Kaiba?  
**Kaiba:** Get someone to my study right this second. Alister’s injured.  
**Roland: *looks worried*** Uh…y-yes, sir, right away. What’s the situation?  
**Kaiba:** Something happened to his hand. It needs medical attention.  
**Roland: *nods*** Right away, sir. I’ll have someone there shortly. 

(Seto disconnects the call, looking back at Alister. His heart sinks, finding the man’s stormy glare turned angry. Alister yanks his broken hand from Seto’s grip, taking a step back. Seto finally notices the dark circles under his eyes; clearly he hadn’t slept either.)

 **Alister:** I don’t _need_ your sympathy, Kaiba. Or your help. ***exhales angrily*** I just need my task for the day so I can get it over with and get out of your hair.  
**Kaiba: *getting frustrated*** What is _with_ you, Cheveaux?! ***gestures to his hand*** That will get INFECTED if it isn’t taken care of. Are you stupid?!  
**Alister: *snarls*** Like you _actually_ care!! It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a fucking LIAR!  
**Kaiba: *raising his voice*** What are you talking about?!  
**Alister: *shouting*** HER! All you care about is HER!! Her and her fucking company – you can’t tell me now that all she means to you is business!! ***tearing up, gesturing angrily*** She fucking waltzed in here, and it’s like your feelings for me suddenly didn’t exist. ***taps chest angrily*** Have you ever thought about what that’s DOING TO ME?! HAVE YOU?!

(Seto stares, watching tears roll down Alister's thin cheeks. Guilt punches him in the chest, leaving him breathless. Alister was right; there was no question that Rachel Pendragon coming back into his life had overrun any other feelings he had. He was so focused on winning her back that he'd completely tossed Alister aside, as though he were nothing. Seto watches Alister furiously swipe at his tears with his only working hand.)

 **Alister: *sniffle, calmer*** I’ve _tried_ to be nice for your sake. I’ve sat by quietly, watching you drown in this…this fucking infatuation you have with this woman…all the while realizing that my feelings for you, the care I’ve shown for you, has just been shoved aside. ***sob, French accent coming out*** I…I cannot keep pretending like zis does not bothair me, Zeto…and it worries me zat you cannot zee zat _she_ haz control of _you_ ….

(Seto crosses his arms, physically trying to crush the guilt out of his chest. Alister’s comment – true to some degree – stings him. He digs his fingers angrily into his biceps.)

 **Kaiba: *firmly*** Cut the pity-party shit, Alister. ***softer*** I think you’re smart enough to know what you mean to me, but if you want to keep playing dumb then be my guest. ***sighs heavily*** I can only repeat myself so many times. 

(Alister’s cloudy eyes meet his.)

 **Alister: *frowns*** What are you zaying, Zeto?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head slowly*** You’re right – I _haven’t_ been forthcoming with my intentions, but I will be now. ***touches chest*** My heart belongs to Rachel. You’ve known this from the beginning. If I have _any_ chance to repair what we had, I’m taking it. ***sniffs indifferently*** But it’s idiotic of you to assume that my feelings for you had no merit. Or that they still don’t exist.

(Alister’s expression relaxes, his accent dropping - but the fire remains behind his eyes as he squares up to Seto.)

 **Alister: *sniffles*** That’s not saying much – especially since you dropped me like a hot stone the second she showed up. ***swipes at tears*** It would have been nice to know that you’d do this if she ever came back….  
**Kaiba: *sighing heavily, taking a step forward*** I didn’t _KNOW_ she would be coming back! I never thought I’d see her again. ***lets shoulders sag, soft voice*** …if I _had_ known, I wouldn’t have gotten you caught up in a relationship. So…I’m sorry, Alister.  
**Alister: *stares at him*** I just thought I meant more to you than that.  
**Kaiba: *rolls eyes*** Goddamnit, Cheveaux, what did I _just_ tell you?! ***shrugs*** If you can’t accept the truth, then I don’t know what else to do for you.  
**Alister: *pleading*** Just… _be honest_ with me, Seto. That’s all I want. ***sad look*** If your feelings are real, than you can at least grant me that. 

(Seto sighs heavily. He's never going to get through to Alister, and even if he _did_ there was the slimmest chance that Alister would believe him. He gazes at the man standing in front of him, a broken look to his expression. Guilt riddles Seto's heart like bullets. He lifts a hand, gently brushing a stray lock of Alister’s red-gold hair from his cheek with the backs of his fingers. Alister's stormy eyes swirl with emotion, lips trembling. Once again, he starkly reminds Seto of Rachel…and, once again, the intrusive thought of how easy it would be to have them both crosses Seto’s mind. Unable to help himself, Seto finds his hand pushing through Alister’s hair, fingers wrapping around the back of his neck. Alister’s expression goes from sad to nervous, red brows threading together in a frown.)

 **Alister: *softly*** Seto…wh-what are you doing? 

(Seto ignores him; he pulls Alister into his chest and wrapping his arms around Alister’s narrow shoulders. Silence settles in the study as Seto holds Alister close, kissing the top of his head. Alister, breathing hard, finally relaxes and nestles his face against Kaiba’s sternum.)

 **Alister: *whispers*** Oh, Seto…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I doubted you.  
**Kaiba: *stroking Alister’s hair*** It’s okay, Cheveaux. I’m sorry things had to happen this way…but I hope you know now that I do still care. 

(Alister pulls back, staring up at Seto. He nods.)

 **Alister:** I know. ***bold look*** And…should you ever change your mind about Pendragon….

(Seto’s heart lurches; Alister flinches, pressing his lips together and shaking his head.)

 **Alister: *blushing*** N-No, I’m sorry…that’s not appropriate…

(Seto’s mind races. It'd be so easy to have both. Alister had proven his discretion with Kaiba Corp secrets time and again…he'd stay silent, Seto was sure of it. If he and Rachel got back together, she would never know. He could live his life having everything he always wanted with her, and even more with Alister on the side….Seto loses control, the raging fire contained in his gut exploding. His hands push themselves roughly through Alister’s hair; he leans down, pressing his lips against Alister’s hard. Alister’s muffled grunt of surprise snaps Seto out of it as suddenly as he'd fallen in. He straightens, releasing Alister and taking a step back just as Alister does.)

 **Alister: *staring incredulously*** S-Seto…!  
**Kaiba: *blushing in embarrassment*** I…

(A knock at the study door thankfully interrupts the awkward moment. Seto swallows, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.)

 **Kaiba:** Come in!

(The door opens; a Kaiba Corp agent is standing in the hall.)

 **Agent:** Mr. Kaiba; I’m to take Mr. Cheveaux to the laboratory’s medical wing.  
**Kaiba: *growling*** Took you long enough… ***flips his wrist*** Get him out of here. And get that taken care of _immediately_. I can’t have my CFO unable to do his job because of a fucked up hand.  
**Agent: *bows*** Right away, sir. ***turns to Alister*** Come with me, Mr. Cheveaux. 

(Alister turns, following the agent out of the study. Seto thinks he sees a smirk spreading across Alister’s lips as the door shuts behind them. Left alone once again, Seto feels his knees begin to give out. He turns, heading back to his desk and dropping heavily into his chair. He tosses his gaze to the ceiling, exhaling a shaky, terrified breath. What was he thinking!? It was frightening how easily he'd gotten caught up in his selfish desires…but it was easy because he knew it'd work. And, if he was honest with himself… _he_ had total control of the situation. He could do whatever he wanted, now that he knew Rachel was still in love with him. They _both _were, and both would melt in his hands like butter with the right words and gestures. Seto forces himself to return to work, doing anything he can to keep his thoughts from wandering down the rabbit hole he was falling into.)__

____

____

* * *

(As Alister follows the Kaiba Corp agent toward the grand foyer, he can’t contain the victorious grin that spreads across his lips. Before the debacle of dinner last night, Alister had sat at his desk most of the morning, plotting how to win Kaiba’s affections back from Pendragon. He'd run through a number of scenarios in his head, but none of them seemed organic enough to prevent Kaiba or Pendragon automatically seeing through it. He'd thought about blackmail, forging a document that would force Pendragon home to New York… _anything_ to get her out of the picture. An idea had eventually struck him; knowing Kaiba’s obsessive need to have total control over everything, all he'd have to do would be to get Kaiba to think he was losing that control to Pendragon. Kaiba would have a fit, cut ties to her ‘control’ of him, and once again be solitary. It was all working so perfectly. Alister does his best to prevent a chuckle from escaping his lungs as he cradles his throbbing hand. His plan was beginning to take effect.)


	34. Forming a Theorum

(When Rachel enters the science and development lab, she immediately heads to the receptionist desk. The woman sitting there is the same as before; she looks up, brushing a wisp of blonde hair out of her face as she grants Rachel a wide smile.)

 **Receptionist:** Good morning, Miss Pendragon!  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Good morning… ***glances at nametag*** Holly. ***smile widens*** I’m here to see Dr. Misawa.  
**Holly: *nods, stands*** Yes, ma’am, he’s expecting you – right this way, please. 

(Rachel shrugs her laptop bag higher up on her shoulder, following the young woman down the opposite hallway than last time. It looks clinical; Rachel’s suspicions are confirmed as the end of the hallway opens into a clinic lobby, a set of glass doors leading to the street beyond the Kaiba Estate’s gates. There are several patients sitting around the lobby’s white sofas, reading magazines and patiently waiting for their appointments. The receptionist brings her to the front desk; the older man sitting behind the computer smiles pleasantly.)

 **Clinic Receptionist:** Good morning – what can I do for you ladies?  
**Holly:** Miss Pendragon is here to see Dr. Misawa once he’s finished with clinic.  
**Clinic Receptionist: *nods*** Yes yes, he’s expecting her. ***nods to Rachel*** I’ll inform the doctor that you’re waiting for him, my lady. He’s in with his last patient at the moment. ***gestures to the lobby*** Please, have a seat wherever you like.  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Thank you. ***turns to Holly*** And thank you for showing me here.  
**Holly: *bows*** My pleasure, Miss Pendragon. Have a good day. 

(Rachel finds a place to sit once Holly leaves the lobby. She pulls out her phone to scroll through her company reports; however, she finds a text message from Kaiba. She opens it, reading the message out loud to herself quietly.)

 **Rachel: *whispering*** Hey, I’ve called in a reservation to Aragawa for us at 8pm tonight. Look forward to seeing you.

(Trembling, Rachel takes the phone in both hands, typing in a quick reply. As she does so, Bastion’s voice, gentle and kind – and speaking in Japanese - echoes to her.)

 **Bastion: *in Japanese*** …call me, should you need anything else.  
**Patient: *sounds grateful; in Japanese*** Thank you so much, Dr. Misawa. You’ve been such a blessing to me. 

(Rachel sends her reply to Seto, putting her phone away and looking up. Bastion is escorting an elderly woman with a walker toward the glass doors of the lobby. The woman is clearly frail and trembling. Rachel immediately leaps up, brushing the wrinkles out of her pinafore and heading toward them. As she approaches Bastion looks up; his navy blue eyes sparkle, a smile crossing his lips.)

 **Bastion: *in English*** Ah, Miss Pendragon – I’m sorry if you’ve been waiting for me.  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** No, it’s no trouble. ***turns to the old woman, speaking in very poor and broken Japanese*** I help you to outside? 

(The old woman looks at her, her gaze fond – and sympathetic. She says something in return; Rachel’s very limited grasp of Japanese escapes her. She glances helplessly at Bastion, who smirks as he translates for her.)

 **Bastion:** Mrs. Kitagawa says you are a kind young woman, and she would love your assistance. 

(Rachel -blushing with embarrassment - nods, placing her hand gently on the old woman’s back and guides her outside to the street corner. She stays with the woman until a car comes to pick her up before returning to the clinic doors. As she steps through them, Bastion is waiting for her off to the side – an amused expression on his face.)

 **Bastion:** I had no idea that you understood Japanese.  
**Rachel: *sheepish grin*** Only very little, actually. Enough to get my point across – as you heard.  
**Bastion: *deep chuckle*** Indeed. ***smiles*** Nonetheless, a good deed is never frowned upon - no matter how botched the language might be. 

(Rachel stares at his growing grin. A smile of her own slowly splits her lips.)

 **Rachel:** Are you making fun of me, Bastion?  
**Bastion: *blushing*** Perhaps…

(Rachel laughs, shaking her head. He gives her a handsome, teasing grin; for some reason, her blush grows warmer as she turns away, heading back to the seat where she'd left her laptop bag.)

 **Rachel:** I’ll have to watch what I say, then. Or _can't _say, I suppose.__

____

____

(She picks up her bag, shrugging it onto her shoulder and turning back around. Bastion, coming up beside her, widens his grin and shrugs.)

 **Bastion:** I can help you hone the technicalities of it, if you’d like. When we have the free time, of course.  
**Rachel: *nods*** That wouldn’t be such a bad idea, seeing as I’ll most likely be living here again for a while. And Seto is usually too busy to teach me.

(A dark red blush spans across Bastion’s cheeks. His smile falters, but the moment quickly passes as he clears his throat, gesturing toward the hallway leading to the main lobby of the building.)

 **Bastion:** It would be my pleasure, Miss Pendragon. ***gestures to the hallway*** Let’s return to my office and get to work, shall we? 

(Over the course of the next several hours, Bastion and Rachel pore over technical data streamed from Rachel’s laptop into the Crystal Cloud Network. They collaborate on consolidating the streams, making virtual connections between the NS Connect system and the Solid Vision System. She also gets to know Bastion somewhat; his usual nervous demeanor around her calms as they talk, shoulders visibly relaxing as he opens up. Rachel also begins to feel relaxed around him. She had been nervous at first, unsure if his intentions while working with her were going to continue to be flirtatious. However, none of that had been present; while his adoring looks and blushes were obvious, he never said a word to her about it. After making good progress most of the morning, Rachel sets up the current flow of data to auto populate as she and Bastion decide to leave the lab for lunch. Bastion leads her out of the building to the street parallel to the estate. As they leave the guarded gate, the street opens into a small cul-de-sac of restaurants and gifts stores, all with the Kaiba Corp symbol on their awnings. Rachel looks around at the quaint shops, most bearing pagoda-style tiled roofs and red/white banners in Japanese kanji peddling their wares.)

 **Rachel:** What is this place?  
**Bastion: *smiles*** This is technically part of the Kaiba Estate’s property. As far as I know, Mr. Kaiba had it built to cater directly to employees of the lab so that they wouldn’t have to leave the premises for too long. ***points to the crossroads at the end of the street*** The neighborhood beyond is also owned by Kaiba Corp. The lab employees are housed there, myself included.  
**Rachel: *frowns*** Wow…I had no idea Seto had turned this area into a company town.  
**Bastion: *shoves hands into coat pockets*** I believe the idea was to have all of us close at hand, as the laboratory _does_ deal with sensitive materials. In case an emergency were to happen, it would be quicker for say myself or Dr. Sohma to arrive than the police.  
**Rachel: *nods*** Makes sense. ***glances around the storefronts*** So…what’s good here?  
**Bastion: *spreads his hands*** Most of these restaurants are excellent. Kaiba Corp chefs work the kitchens. ***smile*** So simply point to a place and we’ll have a succulent meal!  
  
(Rachel grins, taking his suggestion literally and gesturing to a restaurant with a flashy, ocean wave awning.)  
**Rachel:** That one.  
  
**Bastion: *grins*** I was quite hoping you’d pick the seafood stall. Come along, then! 

(She and Bastion cross the street, Bastion opening the wooden door for her. The powerful smell of salty ocean water and fish hits her nose; she exhales it forcefully out. The establishment inside is larger than it looks on the outside. Several tables line the walls, employees in navy blue uniforms or white lab coats dotting the place and talking in a low rumble as they eat their meals. She and Bastion get in the back of the line formed in front of the counter.)

 **Rachel: *looks up at him*** What do you normally get here?  
**Bastion: *glances up at the menu*** The takoyaki here is my favorite – for something quick and delicious. But if you’re looking for something more filling, I’d absolutely suggest the buri daikon. ***looks at Rachel*** That dish is more or less any type of fish you’d like, grilled and tossed with cooked radish. It’s quite delectable, I must say. And takoyaki is, of course, grilled octopus fried into a ball of panko batter, with green onions, dashi flakes, and tonkatsu sauce. ***grins, looks away*** My father was an expert at making home-made takoyaki. He used to make it all the time, especially when it was cold out. My mother didn't quite care for it, but it was always a treat when he brought out the—  
**Rachel: *grinning*** You’re rambling again, Bastion. 

(Bastion looks at her, navy eyes widening with guilt, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face.) 

**Bastion: *nervous laugh*** I-I apologize, M-Miss Pendragon. ***shrug, sheepish grin*** It’s a habit of mine to blather, I’m afraid. 

(Rachel giggles at the embarrassed look on his face. It was a habit she'd definitely noticed every time they'd worked together. It happened more often when he was nervous, but also when he had a lot of knowledge on a particular subject – and Bastion Misawa knew a lot about a lot of things. To others, it was probably annoying. But to Rachel, it was endearing. It allowed her to get to know his thought process on a personal level, which was vastly interesting to her. Embarrassed of her own thoughts, Rachel grasps his elbow and gives him a sympathetic smile.)

 **Rachel:** It's all right. It doesn’t bother me.  
**Bastion: *curious look*** Well…. ***nervous smile*** You’re certainly the first to say that. ***sheepish chuckle*** The _only_ , in fact. My rambling earned me the nickname “Blathers” in my youth.  
**Rachel: *giggles behind her hand*** “Blathers”? That’s adorable!  
**Bastion: *shakes head, rolls eyes*** I’m ever so glad _you_ think so, Miss Pendragon…

(Rachel squeezes his elbow before releasing it, smiling happily as they move up in the line. Bastion orders two plates of takoyaki for them in Japanese; Rachel can’t help but watch him, the happy smile remaining on her face. An air of wholesomeness surrounds the scientist that sets Rachel completely at ease. Nothing he says or does is focused on himself – it's always either about her or the people he speaks to, which he always speaks highly of. He's polite, genuine…and, if she was honest, handsome. In a way, he reminds her of Seto; he’s tall, dark haired and blue eyed with a passion for his work…and has an obvious interest in her. The telling difference is that Bastion’s interest is nervous and innocent, whereas Seto’s – whether it still exists or not - is bold and desire-driven. Rachel almost gets carried away in her thoughts until Bastion turns to her, holding out a steaming plate of fried takoyaki.)

 **Bastion:** Let’s grab a window seat, hm? 

(Rachel nods, pursing her lips as she follows him across the crowded restaurant to a small table in the corner. They sit together – Bastion politely pulling out her chair for her – and start digging in to the delicious fried treat in silence. All the while, Rachel can’t help the thoughts continuing to revolve in her head. Eventually, as she takes a slow bit of her third piece, she lowers her chopsticks to her plate and casts her gaze to the sauce-covered fried pieces.)

 **Rachel:** So...you said your father _WAS_ a takoyaki expert?  
**Bastion: *looks up*** B-Beg pardon?  
**Rachel: *nods back toward the counter*** When we were in line – you said your father WAS an expert. ***frowns curiously*** Did he stop making it? 

(Bastion’s expression flickers with sorrow for a split second before a grin replaces it. He nods, popping a piece of takoyaki into his mouth and chewing it.)

 **Bastion: *nods*** Indeed, he was. ***glances out the window*** He passed away when I was 10 years old. 

(Rachels' gut churns; Bastion’s employee file had said nothing about his father’s death - only his occupation and details of his service in the fire department. She presses a hand to her lips.)

 **Rachel: *softly*** Oh….Bastion, I apologize, I didn’t know…  
**Bastion: *reassuring smile*** It’s quite all right, Miss Pendragon. You wouldn’t have known. ***runs hand through his hair*** He was a good man, good to Mum and I. He wasn’t as engaging as perhaps he should have been…but that goes with being of an older Japanese generation, I suppose. 

(He goes back for another piece of takoyaki; as he picks it up with his chopsticks, Rachel lowers her hand, still feeling guilty for having brought up what seemed to be a sensitive subject.)

 **Rachel:** …he was a hero.  
**Bastion: *stares at her*** …I’m sorry?  
**Rachel: *presses her lips together*** Daichi Misawa. Captain of the 3rd Precinct Fire Force, Tokyo, Japan. He served 20 years. ***raises eyebrow*** Am I correct?  
**Bastion: *stares* …*low voice, blushing*** How do you know that?  
**Rachel: *guilty smile*** I…looked through your employee record this morning. ***shrugs*** I’m sorry, I just…wanted to get to know your history a little. To get to know _you_. 

(Bastion’s face flushes; at first, Rachel thinks he’s angry with her. Her heart flips as he exhales heavily, setting down his chopsticks and running his hand through his hair. However, when he looks back up, there's a sheepish grin on his face.)

 **Bastion:** Oh dear…I-I must say that it’s an honor that you _want_ to do that, my lady… ***curious glance*** What else do you know?  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Well…you’re half-Japanese, half-English, to state the obvious. Your mother is Julie Carter, an ex-MI6 agent. You were born and raised in London, attended Seto’s Duelist Academy for a few years, then graduated from Oxford University with flying colors, holding a doctorate in Biochemical Engineering, Physics, and General Medicine. Your test scores were astronomical, your dueling capabilities formulated and uncanny…and you wrote a thesis on Quantum Physics while you were still at the Duelist Academy. You’ve been employed with the Kaiba Corporation for 3 years, one of which you’ve served as the Director of Sciences. All done before your current age of 26. ***sheepish grin*** That’s quite an impressive resume, Bastion. 

(Bastion’s face flushes hot pink, a self-depreciating smile growing across his nervous expression.)

 **Bastion: *blushing*** Well, well…that’s quite the employee file Mr. Kaiba has. 

(Still feeling guilty, Rachel reaches a hand across the table. She lays it across his; his navy eyes flash nervously, watching her closely.)

 **Rachel:** I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to dig into your personal information. ***sits back, slipping her hand away*** Why don’t you tell me what you know about _me_ , in return?  
**Bastion: *eyes widen, blush deepens*** O-Oh, dear…I couldn’t possibly…..  
**Rachel: *teasing grin*** Come now, Dr. Misawa – you’re well-versed in my work from college. Surely you must know more.

(After a long, silent moment of contemplation, Bastion grins nervously, sitting back in his seat.) 

**Bastion: *grins*** If the lady insists….Your parents are Caleb Pendragon and Brenda Bradford, the former co-owners of Templar Technologies. Caleb inherited the company from his father, which started life as a medical equipment manufacturer before turning to video games. Brenda came from an electrician’s background, and was a master electrician and engineer. Your ancestry is directly linked to King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot – which is quite impressive itself, I must say. ***gestures to her*** _You_ , Miss Pendragon, graduated high school early at the age of 15, studying trade law and government regulation at Columbia University in New York City, where you were reared. You also won several state championships in Duel Monsters before the fad even took off in America, with a commissioned deck that is one of a kind – the Noble Knights, based on the legacy of your distant grandfather. At some point, in early 2004, you inherited Templar Tech and became CEO, securing an incredibly lucrative partnership with Nintendo, which allowed Templar Tech to carry out your international trade law symposium and improve on the production quality of Nintendo’s games to transform them from 3D to VR. At the same time, you also formed a deal with the Kaiba Corporation in the Duel Monsters arena; thus, the NS Connect was born – made by your own incredible and intelligent design, improving upon the rather faulty design of the Duel Disk. ***leans back in his seat*** At that point, after several months of hardship, in which your older brother, Galen, was sent to prison after attempting to murder you – thank _God_ he didn’t succeed – you moved to Japan with Mr. Kaiba, the two of you deciding to form a merger of your companies… ***blank expression, blushes furiously*** You also became...in a relationship…with Mr. Kaiba, which is…still an arrangement, I assume? 

(Blown away by his extensive knowledge, Rachel sits back in her seat and tries to digest all the personal information Bastion just spilled to her. He hadn’t known some things – like her parent’s deaths and her brother’s successful attempt at shooting her – but some of the more personal topics hit home. Especially her relationship with Seto. Blushing, she shakes her head, putting on a smile.)

 **Rachel:** Wow….You _do_ know a lot. ***grins mischievously*** Blathers. 

(Bastion releases a soft chuckle, lowering his gaze.)

 **Bastion:** Y-Yes…too much for my own good, perhaps. ***looks up, guilty expression*** A-And I apologize, I in no way intended to offend you. The topic of your personal life with Mr. Kaiba is none of my business…  
**Rachel: *nods*** That’s true. ***picks up takoyaki*** But you’re wrong about it. 

(Bastion remains silent. When she looks up again, she finds him staring at her expectantly…and sympathetically.)

 **Rachel:** I…. ***blushes*** Kaiba and I are no longer together. At the moment…at least.  
**Bastion: …*softly*** O-Oh. I…I’m sorry to hear that, Miss Pendragon. 

(His hand slips over hers. It’s warm, soft, and heavy – reassuring in every way. Rachel can’t stop a hot blush from spreading across her face, gazing into his empathetic navy eyes. In truth, she really didn’t know WHAT was going on between she and Kaiba. Her planned dinner with him that evening was hopefully going to clear the air…one way or the other. Trying not to think about it, Rachel shakes her head, smiling.)

 **Rachel:** It’ll work itself out. Whether we simply remain business partners or reinstate the relationship…the result remains to be seen. ***sits back*** But there _is_ one thing you said that bothers me.  
**Bastion: *going pale*** O-Oh, dear…M-Miss Pendragon, I—  
**Rachel: *smirk*** You just said it again.

(Bastion stares at her blankly for a long moment.)

 **Bastion:** …er, sorry?  
**Rachel:** I’m not ‘Miss Pendragon’. Remember? 

(Bastion's expression is quizzical for a long moment before realization dawns across his face. A sheepish grin spreads his lips; he exhales a soft, nervous chuckle. His fingers slip beneath the black scarf wrapped around his throat, pulling it away from his neck as his gaze drops to the table.)

 **Bastion: *blush, chuckle*** Ah, right. I apologize…R-Rachel.  
**Rachel: *grins*** One of these days you’ll get it right. AND stop apologizing for it.  
**Bastion: *grin widens, looks up*** Y-Yes, I…do hope so. ***nervously checks phone*** Shall we head back, then?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yes, let’s. 

(They stand from the table, Bastion collecting both empty plates and taking them to the trash receptacle by the door. He holds the door open for her as she steps back out into the street, zipping up her parka and smoothing out the wrinkles. She waits until Bastion tightens his scarf, giving her a nod. Together they walk back across the street, heading toward the gilded gates separating the Kaiba Estate from the rest of the world.)

 **Rachel:** Thank you for lunch – it really _was_ delicious.  
**Bastion: *smile*** It’s my pleasure, Miss—Rachel.  
**Rachel: *grins, looks down*** I’ve enjoyed speaking with you. ***looks forward*** I’d love to pick your brain sometime on your quantum physics theory – ***glances at him*** \- I think that could honestly be a key component of the burst-linking process.  
**Bastion: *nods*** Oh, absolutely – I would enjoy nothing more! ***gestures to her*** I-I’d love to do the same with _your_ thesis, actually. I’m afraid I know very little about law, so it would be a wondrous opportunity for growth.  
**Rachel: *nods*** Sure! I’ll bring my law books next week. ***smiles*** I…haven’t actually touched on the subject myself for a while, so it’ll be a refresher course for me. 

The two stop at the gate, presenting their identification cards to the Kaiba Corp agents standing there. Once they're admitted back inside and begin walking up the stone path toward the clinic entrance of the lab, Bastion turns a handsome smile on her.)

 **Bastion: *smiles*** I’m certain your knowledge is just as strong in it as the day you wrote the symposium, my lady. I can hardly wait to hear all about it. 

(Rachel returns the smile. Bastion's words are completely genuine, with a devoted interest in the topic that she spent most of her life studying, alongside engineering and Duel Monsters. She watches Bastion closely, the man leading her back through the clinic lobby and cheerfully greeting every single employee he sees. Her mind begins to wander; she can’t recall a moment in time where Seto was ever fully invested in her projects and post accomplishments. He voiced his support and offered ideas every now and again, but most of the time she felt as though he were only half-listening. Bastion was a far cry from that. Though she didn’t know him very well, it was obvious that he was truly interested in what she was thinking, feeling…it was nice. As they turn down the hallway to his office, something suddenly sparks in the pit of her stomach as he glances over his shoulder at her with a smile.)

 **Bastion:** I can’t wait to see what progress has been made. 

(Realizing what the spark is – attraction – Rachel does her best to immediately stomp the flame out before it grows. She smiles nervously, passing a hand over her messy bun and casting her gaze to the ceiling as she follows him back into his office, desperate to place her thoughts anywhere else but where they were headed.)


	35. Dinner for Two: Part I

(That afternoon, taking his early dinner outside in the gazebo, Alister types up the compiled 3rd quarter profit report that Kaiba had asked him to do earlier that morning. He takes a sip of his sparkling water, unable to help but smile; the carbonation tingles his lips, reminding him of the passionate, lustful kiss Kaiba had surprised him with in the study. Alister didn’t know the full reason behind why it happened, but he had seen Rachel Pendragon leave the room with Roland just before he approached. He sits back in contemplation, picking up his turkey sandwich and taking a bite. It was possible that Pendragon and Kaiba had some sort of fight, which left Kaiba angry enough to act irrationally. However, given Pendragon’s blush as she passed him by in the hall – and the fact that she hadn’t noticed his presence whatsoever – told him that the altercation wasn’t a fight. Alister doubted it was sexual, either; Kaiba had seem stressed out, not relaxed like a romantic situation would have made him. Either way, Alister got what he wanted out of it. Now, he needed to find a way to secure his hold. He wasn’t going to let Pendragon steal away what he had earned with Kaiba. As he takes another bite of his sandwich, rumbling in the distance turn his attention to the garden path. A golf cart appears between the sakura trees by the koi pond; inside, the occupants are Roland and Pendragon. Alister leans back in his seat, putting the latticed side of the gazebo between them as the golf cart pulls around to a stop in front of the glass back doors of the mansion. Roland gets out first, helping Pendragon out on her side.)

 **Roland:** …can help you with this afternoon, Miss Pendragon?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** No, I think I’ve got it from here, Roland. Has Seto told you about dinner tonight?  
**Roland: *nods*** Yes, ma’am – Mr. Kaiba told me he had some paperwork that he needed to file with Domino City for a construction project he is overseeing, and asked me to take you to Aragawa ahead of him. He will meet you there once the paperwork is filed.  
**Rachel:** I see – thank you for letting me know. ***looks at phone*** I should be ready to leave by 7:30pm; can I meet you in the foyer?  
**Roland:** Yes, ma’am. I’ll be waiting for you.  
**Rachel: *smile*** Thank you, Roland. ***turns*** I’ll see you then. 

(Alister feels his skin prickle, watching Pendragon walk up the steps and disappear into the mansion through the glass doors. So THAT was why she was flushed, and Kaiba was stressed. It was obvious tensions between them were high; if they were given the chance to talk through it….Alister put his sandwich back down on its plate, turning to his laptop and typing in the command to access Kaiba’s personal schedule. As the planner pops up, Alister sees the Aragawa dinner blocked out in red on the 8pm slot – meaning no one was to disturb him in any way during that time frame. Before it, at the 7pm slot, was the construction project Roland was talking about. It was highlighted in blue, which meant Kaiba would be working from his study. Alister bites the inside of his cheek in thought. He had a narrow window of time, but he just might be able to pull something off that would either delay or completely ruin the dinner plans they had. Mulling it over, Alister closes out of Kaiba’s personal schedule and glances at the time on his screen. It just turns 6:15pm. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Alister opens the 3rd quarter profit report back up, continuing to work on it as he thinks of situations he could create. When Alister begins working on the payroll section of the report, something strange catches his attention. He frowns, looking closer at the spreadsheet; at the top of the payroll list, underneath the names of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, are the board of directors of Kaiba Corp. The first name, Akira Takinawa – the leader of the board – has a payroll number vastly different than that of the others. While the rest of the board has salaried pay at a certain amount, Director Takinawa’s income is insanely high for someone of his position - $500,000, as opposed to $50,000 for everyone else. Wondering if payroll had accidentally added an extra zero to Takinawa’s paycheck this quarter, Alister accesses Kaiba Corp’s employee payroll records and looks back through the previous quarters. As he surveys Takinawa’s numbers, he notices that they all have been $500,000. Alister sits back, frowning at his laptop. He wondered if Kaiba knew about this obviously grave mistake…a mistake that had been going on for at least the past year, if not longer. He was also somewhat surprised that Takinawa didn’t admit to making a gross amount more than what he was owed. As Alister ponders it over, his chest suddenly tightens as a thought strikes him; bringing the report to Kaiba’s attention would be the perfect excuse to see him before dinner. Perhaps it would distract Kaiba long enough to be inexcusably late, causing Pendragon to get angry…or maybe, if he added something else into the mix….his mind whirling with several different scenarios – all of them devilish – Alister pops the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and closes his laptop, chewing thoughtfully as he packs the computer into the leather bag at his feet.)

* * *

(At exactly 7:30pm, Seto types in the last sentence of the final project notes into his request for land expansion for the children’s hospital he is building. He emails the file to Domino City’s commissioner, making sure the email sends before he shuts his laptop and stands from his desk. His eyes are drawn to the clock above the study’s door; his heart flutters with anticipation. He knew Rachel was already gone, having left with Roland – he heard their voices in the foyer only moments ago as they were heading out the door. Wishing he could have taken the limo with her, Seto tries not to regret his decision to stay late and finish important work. As he gathers his phone and wallet from the desktop, a knock taps at the study door.)

 **Kaiba: *irritated*** Come in. 

(The door opens; Alister enters the study, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder and a concerned look on his thin face. Seto’s anger dies a little at the expression, but the frustration remains.)

 **Kaiba:** Alister, I don’t have the time right now – I have a dinner I have to get to.  
**Alister: *nods quickly, shuts door*** Yeah, I know – I’m sorry. ***turns to Seto*** But I found something that you might want to see.  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** Can it wait?  
**Alister: *shrugs*** I mean….I guess, but I don’t think you’ll _want_ it to wait. 

(Concerned by Alister’s insistence and tone, Kaiba glances once again at the clock. It now reads 7:31pm. He exhales forcefully, crossing his arms and glaring at Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** You have exactly 5 minutes to show me, and it _better_ be worth the time wasted.  
**Alister: *walks toward his desk*** Sure, I’ll try to make it quick. 

(Kaiba sits back down in his office chair as Alister takes the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He hurriedly unzips his laptop bag, taking out his computer and placing it on the desk in such a way that both he and Seto can see the screen at the same time. Seto watches as Alister’s fingers, long and thin, fly deftly over the keyboard. The computer boots up, Alister typing in a command to log into the employee records in the Crystal Cloud Network.)

 **Alister: *typing*** I was working on our 3rd quarter profit reports this afternoon, and when I got to the payroll report I found a _huge_ anomaly. I originally thought it was just a simple accounting error, but when I looked back through previous reports I found that the same problem has been occurring for at least the past year – if not longer.  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** What _kind_ of anomaly?

(Alister doesn’t respond; he accesses employee records, pulling up payroll reports for the previous two quarters. He scrolls down to the payroll report for Kaiba Corp’s board of directors, pointing to one of the names. He gives Seto a concerned look.)

 **Alister: *points*** _That_. 

(Seto leans forward, squinting to get a closer look. He finds Alister’s fingertip hovering over the an astronomical number - $500,000. Seto’s frown deepens, his eyes turning to the name the number applies to. He feels his stomach sink when he sees the name Akira Takinawa beside it.)

 **Kaiba: *low voice*** What the fuck…  
**Alister: *worried look*** It’s been like that for _months_ , Seto. Maybe even _years_. *curious look* Do you think it’s just an accounting error?  
**Kaiba: *presses lips together*** I don’t know…but I’m going to find out. ***turns to his office phone*** Pull up the number to the payroll officer. 

(Alister does as he’s told, fingers flying over the keys until he finds the number. Seto’s mind races as he dials in the number Alister gives him, wondering how something so grievous could have escaped his attention for so long. Though the hiccup in payroll wasn’t a huge issue now that the merger with Templar Tech was underway, there was no doubt it was partly responsible for Kaiba Corp’s slowly dwindling funds – and Seto was determined to get to the bottom of it so he could publically oust whoever was responsible. After a few seconds of the phone ringing on the other end, the company’s automated system picked up; the payroll department had already gone home for the day. Frustrated, Kaiba growls, lowering the phone from his ear and turning back to Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** Who’s the director of payroll?  
**Alister: *reads*** Uhh……looks like someone named Saito Kotetsu is.  
**Kaiba: *growls*** Give me that fucker’s personal number. 

(As Alister does so, searching the system for the man’s number, Seto pulls his phone out of his pocket and types in a text to Rachel informing her that he was going to be late. Hoping that she wouldn’t be upset – which was the last thing he needed in all this – he puts his phone back into his pocket and picks up his office phone again as Alister reads off the number to him. Alister and Seto work together to try and tackle what happened with the payroll. Seto violently fires Kotetsu over the phone after finding out the man hadn’t been keeping track of the payroll for years, giving Seto the sorry excuse that Akira Takinawa’s pay rate had always been the same $500,000. Noticing that he was getting worked up, Alister had taken the bottle of aged scotch from the mini-bar in the study and had plied Seto with several glasses to calm his nerves. By the time everything had been resolved – learning that Akira Takinawa _HAD_ been receiving $500,000 as his paycheck per quarter since he had been hired by Gozaburo Kaiba – Seto was exhausted. He sat back in his chair, downing his fifth tumbler of scotch and leaning his head back against the seat with eyes closed.)

 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** Jesus fucking Christ…  
**Alister: *sighs, closes laptop*** At least we got it taken care of….sort of.  
**Kaiba:** You’re….. ***hiccup*** …you’re telling _me_. 

(Seto, finding it hard to focus all of a sudden, opens his eyes and squints as he tries to read the clock above the study door. The numbers are jumbled and blurred, not making any sense to him. He tries hard to concentrate, but can’t.)

 **Kaiba: *growling, trying to sit up*** H-Hey….what time is it? That…..that fucking clock is stupid….

(Alister glances at the clock before turning back to Seto. His lips are pressed together, but they looked turned up in the corners…almost like he’s smiling…)

 **Alister:** It’s 9:30pm.  
**Kaiba:** _Shit_. I-I…….. ***leans forward*** FUCK. I gotta get to dinner! 

(As he tries to stand, Seto watches his study spin violently out of control; he suddenly gets dizzy, his stomach churning. Alister leaps up, grabbing his arms to steady him as he begins to tip to the left.)

 **Alister:** Seto, are you okay?!

(Seto grasps the edge of his desk, trying desperately to fight off uncontrollable spin to his head. He glances down at his scotch tumbler, and at the now empty bottle beside it; he groans angrily, realizing he is drunk.)

 **Kaiba: *knocks Alister’s hands off*** I’m FINE. I just…..I need to….

(He kicks his office chair away from him, taking an uneven step around his desk. His stomach plummets, dimly realizing that he is far too drunk to attempt to do _anything_ , let alone try to show up for dinner with Rachel. As he grips the edge of the desk tighter, Alister steps around and grabs his shoulders once again.)

 **Alister:** Seto, you need to sit down…you look sick…

(Grumbling incoherently – not even understanding _himself_ – Seto tries to fight as Alister slips an arm around his waist, wrapping Seto’s left arm around his shoulders as he half-carries Seto to the leather couch across the study. Seto falls heavily into the cushions, leaning his head back; a groan escapes him as his stomach churns once again, threatening to expel the alcohol back out.)

 **Kaiba:** Ugh……. _god_ …….

(Alister sinks into the cushions beside him, placing a hand gently on his thigh.)

 **Alister: *concerned*** Do you need me to get you anything? Should I text Pendragon for you and let her know –  
**Kaiba:** No! No, don’t TELL her. ***groaning*** Fuck….I-I have to……have to sober up…..bef-before I go…  
**Alister: *squeezes his thigh*** I’m getting you some water. 

(Alister stands, walking quickly to the mini bar. Seto’s eyes watch his retreating back, watch the way his hips sway as he walks…how his red-gold hair glows in the dim, yellow lighting…it reminds him so much of Rachel, beautiful Rachel….of how desperate he is to have her again, to hold her again…..to feel those curves….Seto doesn’t know how much time passes as Alister returns to the sofa, pushing a glass of ice-cold water into his hands.)

 **Alister: *softly*** Drink this. 

(Seto does as he’s told, splashing some of the water onto his chest as he misses his mouth the first try. Alister’s hand, soft and warm, cups his, helping him steady his trembling long enough to take a sip of the refreshing, cool water.)

 **Alister: *stroking the back of his hand*** You’ll be okay…I’m not leaving your side until you get sober. 

(Seto freezes; Alister’s body is pressing closer to his than he remembers it. What feels like Alister’s head rests on his shoulder, his hand guiding Seto’s cup-filled one to the end table beside the sofa.)

 **Alister: *whisper*** I’ll never leave your side, Seto….

(Seto turns, gazing at Alister curiously. He can’t really get a fix on Alister’s expression through his swirling vision, but the way his stormy eyes are hooded and locked with his are enough to send a chill up his spine. His red-gold hair frames his face, falling to either side in heavy locks – just like Rachel’s. His lips, full, appear reddish in the dim light…the longer Seto stares, the more and more like Rachel he begins to appear…WAS it actually still Alister? Wasn’t Rachel at the restaurant? She had to be….and if she was _there_ , and Alister was _here_ …and there was no one else…and Alister looked so much like his beloved Rachel…Kaiba shifts in his seat, facing Alister. He tries his best to focus on the man’s ever-shifting face, on his rosy lips, sliding a hand up Alister’s arm to his shoulder. He grasps it tight, his other hand pushing itself through Alister’s thick hair. Seto pulls Alister toward him, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Alister’s. His head swims, memories of Rachel replaying through his head like a movie. He sees her face, eyes closed and trading kisses with him on this very sofa….he tightens his fist, pushing his lips against imaginary Rachel’s harder, forcing his tongue between them…)

 **Alister: *moans*** _Mmmmmm_ ….

(It had to be Rachel…the moan was feminine, desperate. Despite feeling sick, Seto can’t help himself; he turns back to front, keeping his lips locked with imaginary Rachel’s as he pulls her onto his lap. Her legs, sleek and toned, straddle his hips, her dainty fingers pushing through his hair as her tongue wraps around his. Her lips were so delicious…her body so enticing, curves so tight….Seto ran his hands down her torso, grasping her hips as he takes her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling it.)

 **Rachel??** : Nnnggh, _Seto_ ….

(Her voice is a little deeper than he remembered…it must be from lust...finding it incredibly alluring, Seto moans into imaginary Rachel’s mouth, pressing his hands back up her curves to her hair, taking two handfuls of it – shorter than her remembered, too – and yanking her head back. She hisses as he sinks his teeth into her throat, sucking her skin, claiming his territory as he should have done the second she arrived back…he keeps one fist tightly wound in her hair, dragging his fingernails down her neck, her shoulder, toward where her voluptuous breasts that he loved so much were…the thought of feeling them again, sucking them, hearing her moan and beg him for more…it starts to get him hard.)

 **Kaiba:** Mmmm….. ***groaning*** _Rachel_ ….

(Imaginary Rachel suddenly freezes, pulling back from him as his hand reaches her chest – which is flat and hard. Shocked, Seto opens his eyes; his stomach churns violently, realizing that he is staring up at Alister Cheveaux. Alister stares at him, clearly upset and offended; memory rushes back to him, remembering that he hadn’t even left his study yet…and that he had gotten drunk, despite knowing he had a dinner date with Rachel.)

 **Kaiba:** Uuuggghhhh…. ***leans head back, squeezes eyes shut*** fuck…

(Alister’s hands cup Seto’s cheeks; they are bony, very unlike how they had felt during the height of his passion with the Rachel in his head.)

 **Alister: *upset*** Kaiba….

(Seto opens his eyes, looking back at Alister. His full lips were pouting, clearly disappointed in what happened. Feeling guilty, Seto grasps Alister’s thin hips, holding him tight. His lust was already burning out of control, the need to release such pent-up energy causing an ache in his naval. He was already late to dinner, too…)

 **Kaiba: *pulls Alister toward him*** C’mere…

(Alister plants his hands against Seto’s shoulders, stopping him. Frustrated, Seto growls, pulling harder.)

 **Kaiba:** Don’t fight me, Rachel…I-I mean, Alister….. ***pulls harder*** Give me what I wa- ***hiccup*** -want.

(Alister locks out his elbows, effectively putting a stop to Seto’s efforts. Seto looks up, forcing himself to focus on Alister’s swimming face; he looks very unhappy.)

 **Alister: *angrily*** You’re _drunk_ , Seto – you don’t know _what_ you want. ***starts to stand***  
**Kaiba: *grabs two handfuls of his shirt*** Yes I do – I want….I want—  
**Alister: *snapping*** HER. You want HER. 

(Seto growls in frustration, grabbing one of the belt loops of Alister’s pants and dragging him back. Alister exhales sharply, falling back onto Seto’s lap. Lust begins to burn Seto alive, his erection so hard that it hurts…it’s been so long since he’s had sex….and the opportunity was here now….)

 **Kaiba: *growling*** Don’t tell me what I want, Che-Cheveaux… _I’m_ in control. ***fumbling with Alister’s belt***

(Alister’s hands peel Seto’s away from his belt, easily overpowering his drunken stumbling. Alister steps off of Seto’s lap, backpedaling a few steps to put distance between them. His thin face is full of shock – and shame?)

 **Alister:** Knock it off, Seto – you’re scaring me. ***turns away, muttering*** What have I done….  
**Kaiba: *trying to stand*** Wh-What?! 

(Seto manages to get to his feet just as the strength of his stomach gives out; he wretches from the violent motion, doubling over at the waist. He lunges forward, falling to his knees as he dives for the trash can beside his desk. He makes it just as the churning contents of his stomach come back up, violently expelling what smelled like rancid alcohol. He vomits several times, dimly aware through the pain that Alister’s hand is holding his bangs out of his face and calling someone. Seto felt like he had been throwing up for years before it finally stopped, his entire body trembling and the back of his neck sweaty. As he slowly sinks to his backside, leaning his head against the side of his desk wearily, he hears his younger brother’s voice right in his ear.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto….Jesus Christ, are you okay?  
**Kaiba: *blindly reaching up*** Mokie….

(A hand takes his, gently pulling him to his feet; he totters weakly, falling into Mokuba’s shoulder. Mokuba wraps his arms around Seto’s back; with Alister’s help, the carry him back to the sofa and lay him across it. Mokuba kneels beside him, pressing a cold compress onto his forehead. Now with the alcohol expelled from his system, Seto finds himself able to focus better; Mokuba’s indigo eyes are filled with worry, as are Alister’s – though there’s still an inexplicable look of guilt in the red-head’s expression.)

 **Mokuba:** Just rest, Seto…you’ll be okay. Throwing up was the best thing you could do. ***turns to Alister*** What HAPPENED?  
**Alister: *shrugs helplessly*** I don’t know…I was walking by the study and I heard Kaiba groaning, so I looked in and saw him like _this_. 

(Not sure if that was right – it didn’t _sound_ right at all – Seto tries to protest, but it comes out as a feeble garble. Mokuba turns back to him, placing a hand on his chest.)

 **Mokuba:** Hey, you’ll be all right.  
**Kaiba: *swallows heavily, closes eyes*** No….no, I ….Rachel….  
**Mokuba: *frowns*** Seto….it’s 10pm…weren’t you supposed to meet her at 8?  
**Kaiba: *groaning*** Oh god…..oh god, NO!

(Seto struggles to get off the sofa; he rolls, ending up falling flat onto his face on the carpet.)

 **Mokuba: *worriedly, touching Seto’s back*** Seto, stop! You need to rest!  
**Kaiba: *slurring*** dounTOUCHME……I gotta…… _Rachel_ ……

(The room starts to spin again; this time, blackness creeps into the edges of his vision, swallowing what little he had left of his sight. He digs his fingers into the plush carpet, dragging himself toward the door – no longer having the strength left to stand. The blackness gets closer, tunneling his vision…just as he loses it completely, unconsciousness taking his thoughts away, the last thing remembers hearing Rachel’s voice confessing that she still had feelings for him – and the crushing weight of guilt, knowing that he had let her down once again.)


	36. Dinner for Two: Part II

(As another hour begins to tick by, Rachel once again looks at her phone – specifically, at the last message Kaiba had sent her, letting her know that he would be running late. She had been sitting in the private room reserved for the Kaiba family at Aragawa, waiting on him for the last hour and a half and feeling awkwardly out of place in the overblown, gaudy suite. He was supposed to have met her at 8pm; despite his text, it was very unlike Kaiba to be late. He was never late for ANYTHING. Either something had gone very wrong, or he had gotten cold feet at the last second. She doubted the former, knowing that Mokuba or Roland would have called her immediately if something had happened to Kaiba. So, the only option she is left with thinking is that Kaiba had set her up to embarrass her once again; perhaps as a means to make her even _more_ desperate for him than she already admitted to being. She had a hard time believing that either, though….if Kaiba had really wanted to push her buttons, he would have done it when he had her cornered in the hallway. Hopelessly confused – and hoping something didn’t happen to him – Rachel lifts her wine glass, taking a sip of the rich, musty liquid. She idly plucks at the hanging silk sleeves of her lavender gown – the same gown she had worn the first time Kaiba had taken her to Aragawa. It was meant to be a pleasant surprise to him, but now it feels like an uncomfortable weight on her shoulders. As she sets her glass back down, the beaded curtain behind her crackles; she turns as the waiter comes back to check on her. His face, though pleasant, has begun to look weary as he eyes the empty half of the booth she sits in.)

**Waiter:** Is there anything else I can get for you at the moment, Miss Pendragon?  
**Rachel: *waves him off*** No, thank you.  
**Waiter: *frowns*** Is….Mr. Kaiba still running late?  
**Rachel: *swallows, shrugs*** I’m…unsure. ***glances at phone again*** At this point, I doubt he’s going to arrive at all. He must have just run into a problem he couldn’t escape from… ***looks up at the waiter*** Will you please close out my check for the wine?  
**Waiter: *bows*** Yes, Miss Pendragon. ***looks sympathetic*** Shall I also call a taxi to take you home?  
**Rachel :*shakes head, tight smile*** No, that won’t be necessary. But thank you.

(The waiter bows, turning on his heel and exiting through the beaded curtain with haste. Once he is gone, Rachel sighs heavily, her stomach turning as worry starts to overcome her. She taps in Mokuba’s number on her phone.)

**Mokuba:** Hey, Rachel.  
**Rachel: *slowly*** Hey….are you at the mansion?  
**Mokuba: *sounds worried*** Yeah….why? Is everything okay?  
**Rachel:** I don’t know….Seto never showed up for dinner.  
**Mokuba:** Oh…I-I thought…..you didn’t get a call?

(Rachel’s chest tightens, breath catching in her throat. Mokuba’s voice sounds embarrassed, even a little guilty.)

**Rachel: *heart sinks*** I didn’t get a call about WHAT?

(There is a long pause of silence before Mokuba exhales heavily.)

**Mokuba:** Uh….Seto got a little drunk earlier. He….I found him in his study throwing up. He looked awful, so I made him lay down. He ended up falling off the couch and passing out on the floor. It took four of us to get him to bed. ***audibly swallows*** I’m so sorry, Rachel, I should have told you immediately…I told Alister to call you as we were trying to get Seto to bed—  
**Rachel: *hissing angrily*** _Alister_?! You told ALISTER to call me?! ***trying to keep her voice low*** You know damn well Alister wouldn’t tell me a DAMN thing about it, Mokuba!  
**Mokuba: *apologetically*** I’m s-sorry, I wasn’t thinking….I was worried about Seto, and I…  
**Rachel: *snapping*** I DON’T appreciate being led on a wild goose chase. Why the hell did he get drunk in the first place?!  
**Mokuba:** I-I really don’t know….

(Rachel forces herself to take a deep breath to calm her flaring anger. It wouldn’t do her any good to take out her frustration on Mokuba, who was clearly innocent. The sting of tears burns the backs of her eyes; once again, she was led down a rabbit hole of emotion by Seto Kaiba. She raises her gaze to the ceramic vase of lily of the valley flower standing in the center of the table; the flowers drooped toward her, almost as if they were mocking her.)

**Rachel: *voice shaking*** I know it’s not your fault, Mokuba…I’m just….. _very_ disappointed. ***sighs, puts head in hand*** Please have Roland come get me.  
**Mokuba:** He’s already on the way. ***long pause*** Are you going to be all right?   
**Rachel: *tearing up*** ……..No. But I’ll get over it. ***squeezes eyes shut, whispering*** I _really_ thought Seto was…  
**Mokuba:** …Rachel… ***sounds sympathetic*** I really wish I had answers for you. If it makes you feel any better, Seto was desperately trying to get to you before he passed out. I don’t think he meant to hurt you….Alister is the one who found him, so maybe he might be able to shed light on what happened?

(Rachel frowns, too upset to think about Alister – the thorn in her side – bites her lower lip in an effort to stop it from trembling. She keeps her eyes closed, drawing a slow breath in through her nose.)

**Rachel:** Perhaps.  
**Mokuba: *softly*** I’m sorry, honey. I’ll stay up for you until you get home. Okay?  
**Rachel: *nods, sighs shakily*** Okay. Thank you, Mokuba.

(Rachel ends the call before Mokuba can say anything else. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she shoves the phone back into her purse, placing her elbows on the table and resting her face in her hands. Her thoughts began to race, trying to search for any justification to Kaiba abandoning her at a dinner he had apparently been looking forward to. He said they needed to talk….and the look in his blue eyes had been expectant…Rachel didn’t honestly know she was hoping for out of him. He hadn’t responded to her defeated admittance to having continued feelings for him, other than with shock and silence. Maybe she was reading into it to her own ends…to satisfy her OWN deep wishes….)

**Waiter:** Miss Pendragon….is everything all right?

(Rachel turns, gazing up at the waiter. He is standing beside the table, holding her check in his hand and looking concerned.)

**Rachel: *sits back, nods*** Y-Yes, everything is fine….thank you. ***swipes at her tears, pulling out a stack of yen*** Here – you can keep the change if you escort me outside.  
**Waiter: *bows deeply, accepting the cash*** It would be my pleasure, my lady.

(Rachel takes his pro-offered hand, grabbing her purse and sliding out of the booth. She smoothes the full skirt of her gown, releasing the waiter’s hand and following him out of the private room and down the hallway toward the entrance. The restaurant is sparsely populated, only a few people sharing dinner and lower conversation in the dim red lighting. The waiter leads her to the front door, taking her wool shall down from the coat check by the maitre’d’s stand and helping her slip into it. He then opens the door for her; they step out into the cold night, the lights of Domino shining bright against the cloudy sky. They are only waiting for a few minutes before a black limo slowly pulls around the corner to the left, coming to a stop at the curb directly in front of them. Roland steps out of the driver’s side, jogging around the vehicle – breath producing puffs of condensation – and opening the back door for Rachel.)

**Roland:** Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Pendragon – I got here as fast as I could.  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** Not a problem, Roland. ***turns to the waiter*** Thank you.  
**Waiter: *bows*** Have a good evening, my lady….and I’m sorry about tonight.

(She watches him disappear back inside before turning, taking Roland’s hand and sitting herself in the back seat of the limo. He shuts the door once she is inside, running back around to the driver’s side and getting in. Once the vehicle pulls away from the curb, Rachel turns to the center console beside her, popping it open. She pulls out the scotch bottle and tumbler tucked away inside, pouring herself a glass before putting the bottle back.)

**Roland: *glancing at her in the rear-view mirror*** Miss Pendragon….are you all right?  
**Rachel: *growls*** I’m _fine_. ***downs scotch in one swallow***  
**Roland:** ……..I’m not sure what Mr. Kaiba’s intentions were this evening, but I don’t think they were intended to be mean-spirited. ***presses lips together, turns back to the road*** I’ve known Mr. Kaiba since he was 12 years old – since I began working for the Kaiba family. He is certainly harsh and rough around the edges, but he has honor. I don’t think he would intentionally stand someone up. ***glances back at her*** Especially not YOU.

(Feeling her heart sink, Rachel remains silent, casting her gaze out the window as the limo pulls onto the highway. She watches the Domino skyline disappear behind them, leaning her forehead against the glass.)

**Rachel: *heavy sigh, soft whisper*** I just don’t understand…  
**Roland: *swallows audibly*** …permission to speak my mind, ma’am?  
**Rachel:** Yes, of course.  
**Roland:** I’m the head of Kaiba Corp security; there’s very little that gets past my attention. ***looks at her in the mirror*** I can’t say with any certainty what exactly happened tonight, but I remember overhearing Mr. Kaiba and Alister talking about a financial issue that had arisen that needed Mr. Kaiba’s attention but was not emergent. ***shrugs*** As Mr. Kaiba’s personal assistant and CFO, he should have been aware that Mr. Kaiba had date—ah, excuse me, an _appointment_ – with you this evening, and should have deferred the issue. Don’t you think?

(Rachel sits back in her seat, cradling the scotch tumbler close to her chest and brooding over Roland’s information. Though it was relatively damning evidence against Alister Cheveaux’s hostility toward her, but it still didn’t explain _why_ it was present in the first place. It also didn’t explain why Kaiba didn’t tell her what he was doing, or why he had gotten drunk. However, there was no doubt to her now that Cheveaux was attempting to sabotage her connection with Kaiba – whatever that would turn into. She shakes her head; it was all so confusing.)

**Rachel:** I see. Thank you for that information, Roland. ***small smile*** I’ll have to make sure the company pays you handsomely for you work.  
**Roland: *grim smile*** It’s my job, Rachel. There’s no need to reward me for doing what I was hired to do.  
**Rachel: *grins wider*** Regardless….know that you’re greatly appreciated.  
**Roland: *nods*** Thank you.

(They make the rest of the drive back to the mansion in silence. As the limo pulls through the gilded gates and up the circle drive to the pillared white portico, Rachel sees Mokuba standing just outside the double doors, speaking with the doorman. When the limo parks right before the steps, Mokuba turns his attention on the vehicle, waving off the conversation he was having with the doorman and heading down the steps. He reaches her door before Roland does, pulling it open and extending his hand to her.)

**Mokuba:** Welcome home, Rae. 

(Rachel takes his hand, brushing her gown smooth and making sure the skirts are completely out of the car before Roland shuts the door behind her.)

**Mokuba: *nods to Roland*** Thank you, Roland.  
**Roland: *bows*** My pleasure, Mr. Kaiba. 

(Rachel glances at Roland; the security agent gives her a small nod, touching a hand to her elbow just out of Mokuba’s sight before he turns on his heel and heads back to the driver’s side of the limo. He gets in, starting the car and slowly pulling it around the drive as Rachel and Mokuba move toward the mansion’s front steps. Rachel tugs the shawl closer around her shoulders against the chilly breeze blowing through the pillars, doing her best not to shiver. Mokuba, noticing her distress, slips his arm around her shoulders and holds her close. His expression looks uncomfortable.)

**Mokuba:** Can I get you something hot to drink?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** No….that won’t be necessary. ***looks away*** I’m just exhausted…  
**Mokuba: *squeezes her shoulders*** …….I’m sorry, Rae. 

(He drops his arm heavily from her shoulders as the doorman opens the door for them, bowing deeply as they pass by. Rachel’s heels clack on the flagstone entrance tiles, echoing across the empty grand foyer. It’s a painful reminder to her of how alone she suddenly feels, having been more or less abandoned emotionally by Kaiba. Mokuba comes up beside her as the door shuts behind them, cutting off the cold air and surrounding her shoulders and arms with warmth.)

**Mokuba: *looks at her*** I…can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now. ***presses lips together*** I can’t speak for Seto, but his actions – however unintended – were inexcusable. If you don’t want to see him for a while….I can have that arranged for you. 

(Rachel chews on her lower lip, staring into Mokuba’s upset indigo eyes as he surveys her. A large part of her is in agreement with the younger Kaiba’s train of thought; at that particular moment in time, she _hated_ Seto. She wanted nothing to do with him, to the point where the thought briefly crosses her mind to halt progress on the merger and leave before it even got started. It was obvious that Kaiba was very conflicted in his feelings about her, and despite his insistence to discuss them that evening he had ended up flaking out. However, something about the way he had regarded her since she confessed…and how it seemed like he was going to kiss her when he had her in the hallway…)

**Rachel: *shakes head*** No. We’re adults. If Seto wants to talk to me, he’ll come talk to me. I can’t avoid him forever - ***looks at Mokuba*** \- but I’m not going to start any conversations either.  
**Mokuba: *nods, looks sad*** I understand.   
**Rachel: *sighs, touches hand to forehead*** I’m going to bed. ***glances at Mokuba again*** I don’t think I’ll have breakfast tomorrow morning; at least, not with Seto. Can you do me the favor of arranging my breakfast to be taken to the lab? I think I’ll start my day there so I can have time to think.   
**Mokuba:** Of course, I’ll have it done. ***sad smile*** And if there’s anything else you need, don’t hesitate to let me know. I’ll make sure you have it. 

(Rachel returns Mokuba’s half-smile, placing a hand on his chest.)

**Rachel:** Thank you, Mokuba.  
**Mokuba: *takes her hand; kisses it*** Sleep well, sis. 

(Rachel’s smile develops fully. When Mokuba releases her hand, she turns and makes the long walk up the three flights of the grand staircase, all the while just barely keeping her disappointment and despair at bay.)


	37. Back to Square One

(The next morning, Seto starts awake from a horrific nightmare. He had relived the moment when Rachel had slipped off the rainy rooftop of a sky rise they had found themselves trapped on during the Orichalcos Crisis – however, in the dream, he hadn’t been able to save her. He could only watch in bone-chilling horror as her fingers had slipped through his grasp, Rachel screaming for him as her body tumbled away into the bright city lights below. He forces his eyes open, groaning and shutting them immediately against the bright sunlight filtering in through his blue-velvet black out curtains – which are open, for some reason. As soon as the light hits him, the pain seems to hit him too; a dull, persistent ache grips his entire body, centralized in a throbbing focal point at the back of his head. He rolls onto his side, digging the palms of his heels into his eyes. The vision of Rachel dropping from the roof, her red-gold hair slapping wildly in the wind of her fall, haunts him once again; he forces his eyes back open, running his hands through his hair – and frowns. Beside his bed, in the recliner chair near the closet door, is his younger brother. Mokuba’s round face looks disappointed, indigo eyes watching him closely. Seto, thinking he is still dreaming, rubs his eyes once again. However, when he opens them back up, Mokuba is still sitting there.)

**Mokuba: *presses lips together*** Feel better this morning? 

(Seto groans, rolling onto his back, and taking a deep breath. He casts his eyes to the white-paneled ceiling, still numb and in shock from the horrible dream.)

**Kaiba: *mumbling*** Not really… ***groans*** Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a fucking train…  
 **Mokuba:** You _look_ like you did.   
**Kaiba: *sighs heavily through his nose, closing his eyes*** Yeah. I don’t even remember how I got here….have you been the whole time?   
**Mokuba:** No. I got here about ten minutes ago.   
**Kaiba: *squeezes eyes shut*** Explains why my curtains are open…. ***runs hand through hair*** What time is it?   
**Mokuba:** 10:30am.

(Seto’s heart flips; he snaps his eyes open, elbows sinking into the soft mattress as he pushes himself up to sit. The fluffy white comforter and silk sheets fall away from his chest, the cold October air hitting his bare skin; he turns to Mokuba, panicking.)

**Kaiba: *hissing*** SHIT. How is it already the next day?! ***staring at Mokuba*** Did…..did I go to dinner?? 

(Mokuba’s expression remains stony; Seto feels his heart plummet into his stomach, a chill creeping up his spine.)

**Kaiba: *softly*** No………no, god DAMN it…..  
 **Mokuba: *stern voice*** Care to explain what happened to you last night, Seto? 

(Seto sighs in frustration, digging his palms into his eyes once again. Stars explode across his vision, thankfully replacing the sights of his nightmare. His mind still spun, both from being forced awake and from what was turning out to be a painful hangover. His memory is spotty at best, like grasping at straws in the darkness. He remembers sending a text to Rachel telling her he was going to be late…for _some_ reason….and he also remembers seeing an empty bottle on his desk and knowing it was a very bad thing. Beyond that, the memories of his evening vanish into the numbing darkness of his muddled mind.)

**Kaiba:** I….I don’t remember….the last thing I remember was telling Rachel I was going to be late to dinner…..

(Mokuba stays quiet. Seto forces himself to look up; his younger brother crosses his arms, looking tired and weary.)

**Mokuba:** You don’t remember _anything_?   
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No. ***presses lips together*** But I’m guessing, by the look on your face, that I _didn’t_ make it.   
**Mokuba: *stares*** No. You didn’t.  
 **Kaiba: *growling*** FUCK. ***sighs heavily, runs hands down face***

(A long pause goes up between them, only punctuated by the late Autumn breeze rustling through the trees outside the window. Seto’s mind races almost as fast as his heart does; he can’t _believe_ he allowed himself to get drunk, especially on the night he was planning to reveal his true feelings to Rachel. He was embarrassed and ashamed, knowing he was already on thin ice in the situation. He couldn’t imagine what Rachel must have gone through…his imagination wanders, seeing her sitting all alone in the dark, leaning across the empty dinner table and sobbing angrily. Seto’s throat suddenly goes dry; he swallows several times, forcing himself to look back at Mokuba. His younger brother finally breaks the silence with a sigh, clasping his hands together. His brown tweed pants wrinkle at the knees as he leans forward.)

**Mokuba: *looks down at his hands*** Seto….Rachel is _really_ upset. ***looks up*** You left her at that restaurant for _2 hours_ before she finally realized you weren’t coming. ***frowns*** I thought you were going to talk to her about your feelings – but instead, I found you black-out drunk and puking in your study.   
**Kaiba: *getting frustrated*** Don’t you think I _know_ that?!   
**Mokuba: *looks angry*** I don’t know – _do you_?! ***gestures broadly*** You _say_ you want to reconnect with her and make things right, but ever since she’s gotten here you’ve treated her like _shit_. You AND Alister both. ***clenches fists*** I’m tired of seeing the two of you gang up on her. I thought you LOVED her!

(Alister’s name hits Seto like a wrecking ball; it triggers memories from last night, which flash through his head like a movie on fast-forward. Alister had come into his study with an ‘urgent’ problem – which, in hindsight, wasn’t urgent at all. Alister had plied Seto with the scotch when Seto was getting frustrated…had handed him glass after glass after glass…….and when Seto had lost control of his inhibitions…….the stark memory of making out with Alister on the sofa hits him, as hard as a slap to the face. He draws a ragged, frustrated gasp; his hands drop from his face, teeth clenching.)

**Kaiba: *under his breath*** Alister….  
 **Mokuba:** What about him?   
**Kaiba: *rounds on Mokuba*** It was ALISTER. It was HIS fault!!

(Mokuba’s face, though still pinched with anger, looks confused.)

**Mokuba: *frowns*** What do you mean?   
**Kaiba: *slams fist into the mattress*** HE caused me to get drunk. I remember him coming into my study….he took advantage of my stress and made me drink….  
 **Mokuba: *stares*** ….what do you mean? He told me that he heard you throwing up as he was walking by your study…  
 **Kaiba: *gritting his teeth*** He came to my study right before I was supposed to leave…he found some financial problem in the report he was running, and he needed me to look at it. He made it seem urgent, so I stayed…and when I started to get upset, he gave me some scotch to cool my nerves. ***growl*** That FUCKING bastard…  
 **Mokuba: *frowns*** Why would he do that?   
**Kaiba: *blurting*** Because he’s fucking jealous of my feelings for Rachel. 

(Mokuba stares at him blankly, trying to process what he had just admitted. Seto bites the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to move; he pushes the covers off himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He moves past Mokuba to the closet door, pulling it open and stepping inside. The lights flare up; he walks to the section where he keeps his business casual clothing, pulling down a cream-colored vest ensemble. He shoves his legs through the pant legs, buttoning them at his narrow hips before pulling the long-sleeved white dress shirt over his arms. As he buttons it up to his chest, a heavy sigh from Mokuba fills the walk-in closet.)

**Mokuba:** Seto….you _have_ to fix this. I don’t know what’s going on, but Alister seems to be causing a lot more problems than he is solving them. Even though I doubt it, Rachel may very well call it quits if this keeps going – both with the company _AND_ with whatever her feelings are for you. 

(Seto sighs, a flare of anger rising in his sternum. Mokuba is absolutely right; since Seto had gotten romantically involved with his CFO, Alister had become more clingy and irrational than he had before. And when Rachel showed up, there was no doubt that Alister saw her as a threat – even though Seto had made it clear to him that Rachel was the one he pined for. But guilt remains deep in Seto’s veins about the entire situation; he knows Alister is in pain, having had the man of his dreams quite literally walk over his feelings to get to someone that hadn’t been in the picture for months. There was no question that Seto was bound and determined to win Rachel back, but his feelings for Alister had also been real and deep. It was stressful to see them both at each other’s throats, which was why he had succumbed so quickly to drink…and why he had allowed himself to go as far as he did with Alister last night. From the back of his mind, the thought of how easy it would be to have ties to both people once again floated to the surface. Shaking his head, Seto pulls the cream-colored vest over his shoulders, buttoning it up across his torso and adjusting it at his hips before he turns back to Mokuba.)

**Kaiba:** I plan on fixing it right this second. ***begins to button sleeve cuffs*** Where’s Rachel?   
**Mokuba: *presses lips together*** She’s at the lab already. She…didn’t want to have breakfast with you this morning. 

(Seto’s heart sinks. He exhales heavily, finishing up buttoning his sleeves before moving out of the closet and shutting the door.)

**Kaiba: *sighs*** I…can’t blame her. I guess I’ll wait until she comes back tonight before I talk to her. ***looks guilty*** I don’t want to push her.   
**Mokuba: *solemn look*** What are you going to do about Alister?   
**Kaiba: *swallows, shakes head*** I…need to evaluate that. ***frowns*** But keep him away from me for a few days. As pissed off as I am about what he did, I can’t afford to lose him as a CFO just yet. He’s too valuable of an asset to me…he and Rachel both are. 

(Mokuba watches him closely, a frown threading his thick, black brows. Seto does his best to ignore the look as he heads to the bathroom, flipping on the lights and gazing at his appearance in the mirror. He combs his fingers through his bangs, bringing them forward across his eyes. Mokuba stands just outside the doorframe staring at his reflection in the mirror.)

**Mokuba:** …….just…. ***sighs, crosses arms*** Just _promise_ me you’re going to actually talk to Rachel this time.   
**Kaiba: *waves away his concern*** Yes, of COURSE I’m going to. ***looks at Mokuba*** I can’t lose her again. Not like this. 

(Relief finally floods across his little brother’s face. Mokuba presses his lips into a tight smile as Seto, satisfied with his appearance after spritzing himself with cologne, steps out of the bathroom.)


	38. Tea in Confidence

(After working several hours with Bastion Misawa at the lab, Rachel prepares her things to head back to the mansion for the night. She sighs heavily, shoving her laptop back into its bag and zipping it closed. When she is done she sits back in her chair, pressing her lips together and letting her eyes fall closed with a heavy sigh. She brings her hand to the back of her neck, trying to rub out the dull ache there.)

**Bastion: *sounds worried*** Is….everything all right? 

(Rachel forces her eyes back open, looking across the desk at her companion. Bastion’s navy blue eyes watch her closely, a concerned expression tightening his soft features. She is surprised that it took her stress this long to catch up to her; the previous night, after saying goodnight to Mokuba, Rachel had locked herself in her room and flung herself on her bed. She hadn’t even bothered to remove her gown, crying herself to sleep with terrible thoughts of how wrong she had been about Kaiba still possibly having feelings for her. When she had awoken early in the morning, she was exhausted and mentally drained; she had to force herself to rise and shower, washing away all of her shame and pain and preparing herself to dive back into her work – as she always did to keep her stress at bay. Working with Bastion had helped significantly; his keen intelligence and fascinating ideas – and witty sense of humor, now that she was getting to know him – made her nearly forget about the disastrous dinner plans, but at the end of the day, when she knew she would have no choice but to face Kaiba again, she felt the unbearable weight of it start to come crashing back down on her shoulders.)

**Rachel: *shakes head, tight smile*** It’s nothing…it’s just been a long day.   
**Bastion: *frowning*** I’m sorry. It doesn’t look like you slept very well last night...  
 **Rachel: *tilts her head*** How can you tell?   
**Bastion:** Well, for one, there’s the unmistakable dark circles beneath your eyes. ***sympathetic look*** You also seem more sluggish than normal - ***looks embarrassed*** I-If that’s not too bold of me to say, of course.   
**Rachel: *shakes head, sighs*** No….you’re not wrong. I’m exhausted.   
**Bastion: *concerned look*** Is it something you’d like to talk about? 

(Rachel considers him for a long moment, pressing her lips together. Although she has a deep sense that she can trust Bastion with whatever she would tell him, she doesn’t know him well enough to feel comfortable with it. Especially not with information about her private quarrel with Kaiba. She shakes her head, running a hand through her loose hair.)

**Rachel: *shakes head*** Not particularly.

(Bastion nods, a clinical type of understanding spreading across his features. He gives her a wan smile, spreading his hands.)

**Bastion:** Understood, my lady. But please, know that you can speak your mind freely in this office. I _am_ a doctor, after all. ***stands*** And I know just the thing that will perk you up - ***looks at her*** \- that is, if you have the time?   
**Rachel: *shrug*** I’m not in any rush. ***pulls out notebook*** I should probably finish up some notes while I’m still here anyway.   
**Bastion: *smiles*** Splendid. Give me one moment. 

(He moves away from his desk, straightening the brown corduroy blazer at his hips as he moves toward the chalk board wall. He stops just before it, turning to what appears to be some sort of small chemistry set beside the window that overlooks the street beyond. On closer inspection, Rachel sees that it is a hot plate, with a brass tea kettle sitting on top of it. She tries to turn back to her notes, scribbling a few words down, but her attention shifts back to Bastion as he prepares what is obviously some kind of tea. She watches as he fills the kettle with purified water from a jug he pulls out of the mini fridge below the hot plate, placing the jug back in the fridge before turning on the hot plate. As the kettle begins to heat up, Bastion turns his back on the device, crossing his arms and looking back her direction. Suddenly blushing under his gaze, Rachel casts her eyes to her blank notebook page and forces herself to write a few notes regarding the data streams they had completed that afternoon. After five minutes, the kettle begins to whistle; Bastion turns, clicking off the hot plate. He reaches up to a mug-hanger attached to the wall beside the window, picking a blue ceramic mug from it. Then he pulls open a drawer to his right, lifting a tea sachet in two fingers and dropping it into the mug. Rachel watches him, enraptured by his studious movement as he takes the steaming kettle, pouring it slowly over the tea sachet. Once the mug is full, Bastion sets the kettle down and turns, carrying the mug to the desk and slowly setting it down beside her open notebook.)

**Bastion:** There you are. Give it five minutes to steep properly.

(Rachel closes her notebook, watching the steaming water in the mug begin to turn brown from the steeping tea. She leans forward, inhaling the scent; it smells flowery and delicious. A smile touches her lips as she watches Bastion go back to the kettle, pulling down a mug for himself and repeating the motions of making tea for himself. Once he also has a steaming cup, he comes back to the desk and adjusts his coat before sitting back down in his office chair.)

**Bastion: *settling back in his seat*** Well then, since we have some extra time – I meant to ask you, are you satisfied with the results we’ve achieved thus far in our work?   
**Rachel: *puts notebook back into her satchel, nods*** Yes, I’m very pleased. I honestly didn’t think converting Templar Tech’s data streams into readable content for the Crystal Cloud would go so smoothly. I was sure it was going to end up with us having to re-program nearly everything. ***flips wrist*** Now, that’s not to say that we aren’t going to encounter bumps in the road, but I think this is going to be a lot easier than first anticipated.   
**Bastion:*nods, folding hands*** Indeed so. I’m likewise impressed with how quick the work has been so far. ***tilts head*** Though I’m curious to see if that changes once we start introducing the re-programmed information back into the hardware. Do you happen to know the input and output specs on the NS Connect off the top of your head?   
**Rachel: *nods*** 1.14.3458 output capacity to 4.569.354 input capacity. In the case of the VR, the user only receives 1/5th of the input to output ratio, considering that human neuro-synapses can only handle so much information at once.   
**Bastion: *looks impressed*** My…I’m impressed. Both by the device’s capabilities _and_ by your memory.   
**Rachel: *grins*** I’d hope I know the information off the top of my head – I created the NS Connect, after all.   
**Bastion: *smile, chuckles*** Of course – how foolish of me to think you’d not know. ***leans back, crosses arms*** Which begs the question; do you believe the incorporation of the time-dilation process will be quite as easy?   
**Rachel: *presses lips together, grim smile*** That _is_ the million dollar question, isn’t it? ***sits back, clasps hands in lap*** Once we convert all of the VR data to sync up between the NS Connect and the Crystal Cloud, I think it might be easiest if we create a newer model of NS Connect that has the Solid Vision System’s processing core involved. The connection and implementation isn’t a problem – it’s formatting the hardware to correspond. ***grim smile*** Hardware always takes the longest in any sort of console production.   
**Bastion: *nods*** Naturally. ***smiles*** But with your expertise on the subject, I doubt it will take very long at all.

(Rachel returns the smile, feeling a blush burn her cheeks from the compliment. After a moment, Bastion gestures to her cup of tea.)

**Bastion:** Your tea should be properly steeped by now; please, give it a try. 

(Rachel cups the mug with both hands, bringing the fragrant tea to her lips and taking a ginger sip. The flowery flavor is naturally sweet and heady, something she has never tasted before. It is delicious and flavorful, immediately calming the dull ache in the back of her head.)

**Rachel:** Wow…that’s delicious. ***looks at Bastion*** What flavor is this?   
**Bastion: *grins, picks up his mug*** It’s a homebrew recipe, actually. A blend of chamomile and lavender, with a hint of cinnamon. ***sheepish grin*** My mum used to brew it for me when I was troubled or ill, especially during my more stressful exams at university. I’ll never go anywhere without it. ***takes a sip*** It’s not medical science, of course, but it’s truly a quick comfort when needed.   
**Rachel: *deep drink, nods*** I can tell…. ***stretches neck*** I can already feel my headache loosening up. If I can get my shoulders to follow up, I might be completely cured.

(Bastion’s eyes narrow somewhat; he sets down his mug, opening his hands in a very non-threatening posture.)

**Bastion: *blushing*** Erm…m-may I try? I know something of musculature massage and pressure points. ***half-smile*** It comes with being a medical professional. 

(Rachel, too tired and stiff to really consider whether or not a massage would be a good idea, sets her mug down and nods.)

**Rachel:** Yes, please. 

(Blushing harder, Bastion rises from his desk and comes around, standing behind her chair. Rachel leans forward, shrugging off her parka and letting it drop to the floor to reveal her peasant-style blouse beneath. She grasps two handfuls of her curls, draping them over her shoulder.)

**Bastion: *quietly*** All right, look down for me. 

(Rachel complies, closing her eyes. Bastion’s hands, soft and warm, gently grasp her shoulders; his thumbs dig into her shoulder blades, sliding slowly up to her neck with the applied pressure. Her muscles almost instantly relax under his fingers; she takes a deep, relieved breath, feeling herself relaxing back into the chair as Bastion continues to knead and massage her muscles with clinical precision. Even her stressful thoughts about Kaiba begin to fade, not seeming near as heavy as they had for the entire day. Rachel begins to lose track of time; she feels herself just begin to dose off when Bastion’s hands gently squeeze her shoulders, lifting away from them.)

**Bastion:** There you are, Miss Pendragon. I hope that helps somewhat. 

(Rachel forces her heavy eyes to open; she leans back in her seat, stretching her arms above her head. Her muscles are completely relaxed, their dull throbbing and soreness completely healed. He hands, fingers curling from the deep stretch, accidentally brush against Bastion’s chest; he takes a step back, allowing her room to splay. Once her need to stretch is satisfied, Rachel opens her eyes; she stares up at Bastion, who is still standing behind her chair. He gives her a small smile and a chuckle; even upside-down, the smile sends a curious jolt through her sternum that she doesn’t quite understand.)

**Bastion:** Better?   
**Rachel: *nods, lowering her arms*** Much better – thank you. ***stands up, picks up parka*** I’ll have to remember to come to you again if my shoulders start acting up.  
 **Bastion: *blush, smile widens*** Of course, my lady. I’d be more than happy to massage you again. ***blush deepens*** I-I-I mean, not that _I_ received any sort of nefarious enjoyment from it, of course…I do just genuinely wish to make you feel better…

(Rachel tugs the parka over her shoulders, watching Bastion nervously lace his fingers together at his waist and cast his gaze to the floor. She can’t help but smile; there is something truly child-like and innocent about Bastion, an attraction toward her that was painfully obvious but also very harmless. It is actually endearing, and beginning to grow on her the more she works with the doctor. In only the two weeks of knowing him, he made her feel at ease – as a doctor should. Rachel zips up the parka, reaching out and touching Bastion’s upper arm. He glances back up at her anxiously; her smile widens.)

**Rachel:** Bastion – you don’t have to be nervous. ***snickers*** And for Gods’ sake, my name is _Rachel_. Not “Miss Pendragon”, not “my lady”. ***releases his arm*** If it’s even easier for you, you can just call me Rae. 

(Bastion swallows audibly, staring at her for a moment before a weak smile breaks across his face. His blush deepens; he runs a hand though his thick black hair, shoving his free hand into his pocket.)

**Bastion:** I apologize, Rachel. It’s just…difficult. ***glances at her*** I’ve never had a superior whom I respected so much, and whom has told me it’s okay to refer to them casually. ***gestures*** Especially not someone such as yourself. I must say I’m rather flabbergasted at it, if I’m honest.   
**Rachel: *smiles*** Well, don’t be. Formality is fine, but I’ve asked you more than once to refer to me by my first name. ***smile widens*** Don’t make me enforce it as a rule.   
**Bastion: *smiles*** Of course….. ***contemplative*** I apologize, sincerely and totally.   
**Rachel: *shakes head*** You don’t have to. I just want you to realize that I’m your equal, not your superior. 

(Bastion’s dark gaze locks with hers; after a moment he nods, smiling.)

**Bastion:** I understand…Rae. 

(Rachel nods, pushing her chair in to the desk. She bends down, retrieving her laptop bag from the floor and shrugging it onto her shoulder. She brushes a stray lock of hair out of her face, giving him a smile and extending her hand. As he takes it, his grip gentle and warm, her thoughts that had been abated by his generous massage suddenly begin to flood back. She was going to have to face Kaiba again when she returned to the mansion; she could feel it. It was almost like she could even see him waiting for her on the back step when she returned, anxious to talk to her and try to explain himself. But also, another thought floated to her mind – one of him NOT being there at all. Of holing himself up in his private suite, refusing to see her. THAT thought immediately curdles her stomach, even worse than the thought of being forced to speak to him. Her distress must have been apparent on her face; Bastion frowns, watching her closely as he gently – slowly – releases her hand.)

**Bastion:** Are you _sure_ you’re all right?   
**Rachel: *swallows, nods*** Yes, I’m fine….I just have a lot on my mind, between the merger and the work we’ve been doing. ***grim smile*** I promise I’ll be more focused next time.   
**Bastion: *nods*** As I’ve said….you’re always welcome to speak your mind to me. ***tight smile*** And I apologize, it’s just my oath as a doctor to notices things….and to care. 

(Rachel stares at him for a long moment, trying to gauge the depth of his statement. Bastion’s face remains placid, if still slightly nervous; no ill intention is present whatsoever. No scheming, no sense of manipulation…just honest concern. Getting chills, Rachel nods, doing her best to keep the smile on her face.)

**Rachel: *nods, softly*** I’ll keep that in mind, Dr. Misawa. Thank you. ***turns to the door*** Let’s plan to meet again in a few days.   
**Bastion: *bows*** Y-Yes, ma’am. 

(Rachel doesn’t bother to correct him as she heads out of his office, opening the door for herself before he can. When she exits into the hallway, Bastion’s door shutting behind her, she puts some speed into her walk as she heads out into the laboratory lobby. A deep, strange sense sinks into her stomach; she hitches her laptop bag higher up on her shoulder, just to give her something to focus on other than the chill in the pit of her stomach. Facing – or NOT facing – Kaiba was at the foremost of her list of current stresses, but something about Bastion Misawa struck a chord in her that she didn’t quite understand. Realizing that she had a confidant to turn to if things went sour…or just in general…was something she had never truly had before. Throughout her life, she had always turned to her older brother and parents with her deepest secrets and desires. She had started to do the same with Kaiba, but almost at once both places caved in on her; her older brother had tried to kill her, after successfully killing both of her parents, and Kaiba had walled himself off from her for no apparent reason. It was devastating; she had spent months crying herself to sleep, wallowing in the most painful losses of her life – and had been forced to do it alone. Rachel realized she had stopped trusting people once Kaiba had broken off their relationship, and it wasn’t until recently that she realized she had still pined for him. But even so, it was obvious she still couldn’t trust him – couldn’t trust anyone in the mansion, not even Mokuba or Roland. But, without a shadow of a doubt….just by looking in his eyes…she knew she could trust Bastion Misawa with _everything_. And she had no idea how to process that realization. Doing her best to push it out of her mind for now, Rachel crosses the lobby, being greeted by colleagues of Bastion’s with smiles and friendly bows. She returns each greeting personally, even though she doesn’t recognize any of them, the action boosting her mood exponentially – as she figured it must with Bastion himself. Once again regaining a sense of confidence, Rachel exits the lab through the double glass doors and into the crisp, cold evening. Her breath plumes in a cloud of condensation; she pulls her phone from her pocket, tapping in Roland’s personal number.)

**Roland:** Miss Pendragon – how can I help you?   
**Rachel:** I’m ready to be picked up from the lab.   
**Roland:** Very good, my lady – I’m on the way. ***clears throat*** Also…Mr. Kaiba would like me to inform you that he is waiting for you in his study. He…has some things he would like to discuss.   
**Rachel: *heart sinks*** I’m sure he does…thank you, Roland.   
**Roland:** My pleasure. I’ll be there soon. 

(Rachel disconnects the call, placing the phone back in her parka pocket and casting her weary gaze to the darkening sky.)


	39. Change of Heart

(Seto turns from the window as a rapt knock – _the_ knock – comes at the door of his study. Nerves stab him, flooding him with the chill of anxiety. He stares at the thick oak door, a hand flying to the white tie at his throat, fingers slipping beneath it to loosen it. Since waking up that morning, anxiety about facing Rachel had pervaded his mind all day. Seto had done his best to push the thoughts away, drowning himself in emails, reports and going to the children’s hospital construction site to oversee work for several hours. However, no matter what he did, knowing he'd have to try to explain himself loomed like an ominous storm cloud. There was no logical reason for the anxiety, either; he NEEDED to explain himself, WANTED to – he was truly remorseful that he'd stood up the woman he loved because he'd allowed himself to become disgustingly drunk. However, he was also cripplingly embarrassed and ashamed. He knew Rachel; she'd be upset, would most likely be very nasty to him when she realized he didn’t have a valid explanation to offer. Seto also knew himself; trying to control his temper was already difficult. Forcing himself to swallow and bite down the guilt spreading across his chest, Seto exhales heavily and straightens up. He clasps his hands behind his back and faces the door.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** It’s open. 

(A few seconds tick by in silence; then, the curved brass handle turns. Rachel appears in the frame, stepping through and shutting the door behind herself. Her porcelain face remains a mask of apathy, but her green eyes burn as she clasps her hands primly at her waist.)

 **Rachel: *inclines chin*** You wanted to see me?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yeah… ***gestures to the sofa*** Uh…would you like to sit?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Sure. 

(Seto moves away from his desk, taking slow steps toward the white leather sofa in the middle of the study. Rachel moves at the same time; she strides to the sofa, taking a seat. She folds her hands in her lap, once again looking up at Seto as he slowly approaches. His heart pounds against his ribcage. He stops as he reaches the arm of the sofa. He lets his hands fall awkwardly to his sides.)

 **Kaiba:** I…I don’t know where to start.  
**Rachel: *blinks*** Well, perhaps you should have another drink to calm your nerves. If you haven’t already done that. 

(Her voice drips with acid, stabbing Seto in the heart. He presses his lips together, fingers curling and uncurling by his sides. He should have figured she'd cut right to the chase, but he wasn’t prepared for it at all. He sighs heavily.)

 **Kaiba: *sighs, stares*** Don’t start with me. I didn’t _mean_ to stand you up.  
**Rachel: *cold stare*** I’m sure you didn’t. But it happened anyway. 

(Seto clams up, nerves getting the better of him. He pushes his fingers through his hair, swallowing down an angry response that comes up into the back of his throat.)

 **Kaiba: *shoulders sag*** All I can do is tell you that I’m sorry. 

(Rachel remains silent. She casts her eyes to the floor, tilting her face down in such a way that all he can see of her is the top of her head. Seto’s heart leaps into his throat; of the times he’s had arguments with Rachel, her eyes dropping anywhere other than his face was a very bad sign. She was beyond upset - and it scared him. His mind races with a million thoughts as he stares down at her red-gold curls, inhaling sharply through his nose. Apologizing, confessing, screaming, running…none of them had a good outcome in sight. Mokuba’s words from that morning float back to him; he'd done nothing but treat Rachel like garbage since she'd arrived, though deep in his heart he was desperate to rectify things. Seto couldn’t make sense of it, try as he might. It was part of the defense mechanism he'd learned from his years of abuse to shut out the things in his life that hurt him most. And telling Rachel a lie, watching her leave…it was one of the worst moments of his life. And presented with the chance to correct that, to confess to what he'd done and potentially get Rachel back into his life…he was pushing THAT away now, too. When the silence lingers into the uncomfortable - and Rachel doesn’t move - Seto exhales shakily, shrugging so heavily that his hands slap against his thighs.)

 **Kaiba: *sharply*** I don’t know what you want me to say, Pendragon. I don’t even remember what happened, or how it got to the point it did. ***presses lips together*** I admit to fucking up, but I can’t do anything about it now.  
**Rachel: *snaps her head up, glaring*** Well, maybe your little lapdog Alister can explain to you what happened. 

(Seto’s heart skips a beat. His lips part as he stares at her, breath quickening. She knew…HOW did she know? WHAT did she know?! Memories of the previous night flood his head - of him making out with his CFO in the very spot on the sofa Rachel was sitting. The way Alister's lips felt, warm and soft…just like he remembered Rachel’s to feel…shock hits him badly, causing him to start trembling. If she knew about his drunken attempt to have sex with Alister…deciding to play dumb, Seto does his best to blank his expression.)

 **Kaiba: *frowns*** What the hell are you talking about?  
**Rachel: *narrows eyes dangerously*** Don’t play dumb, Kaiba – it’s unbecoming of you. I _know_ what happened. ***crosses arms*** Roland and Mokuba told me _everything_. 

(Seto’s stomach sinks. He glances toward his study door, mind racing. Mokuba wouldn’t know anything about his actions with Alister – his brother hadn’t shown up until _after_ he and Alister stopped what they were doing. But he had no idea that Roland was in the loop. His head of security was sharp and intelligent; he may even have witnessed the entire encounter, or one of his agents may have reported it. Trying to swallow fear, Seto crosses his arms and returns Rachel’s angry glare.)

 **Kaiba: *sneering*** What is it that you think you know?  
**Rachel:** I know that Alister, unknowingly or not, was the reason you _abandoned_ me at that goddamned restaurant. Somehow, in some way, he convinced you to drink – and you chose to drink an entire fucking _bottle_ of scotch rather than commit to your dinner plans with me. ***gestures*** It’s _embarrassing_ to know that my business partner was found puking his guts out into THAT trash can RIGHT THERE, and ended up passing out on the floor trying to CRAWL to the door. ***voice getting louder*** It makes me question my investment into this partnership – something YOU apparently don’t seem to want! 

(Seto sits back on his heels, relieved. She didn’t know the entire story - only what was witnessed by Mokuba. But his stomach churns at hearing Rachel's personal thoughts. He spreads his hands, finding himself matching the volume of her voice without meaning to.)

 **Kaiba:** Rachel, I didn't do it on purpose! I got carried away from stress, and I let you down. ***scoffs*** I’m honestly sorry, but I’m not going to stand here and apologize for the same thing multiple times.  
**Rachel: *purses together*** No, you wouldn’t, would you? Because you NEVER apologize.  
**Kaiba: *getting frustrated*** What the fuck do you think I’m doing right now?!  
**Rachel: *frowns*** It sounds like you’re SHOUTING at me!!  
**Kaiba: *actually shouting; gestures to her*** Because that’s apparently the only why I’m going to get it through your fucking head!! 

(The appalled look on Rachel’s face instantly kills his anger, which had rapidly grown out of control before he realized it. Regret and fear strangle him as Rachel sighs heavily, pushing herself to her feet.)

 **Rachel:** I can’t fucking do this. ***turns on her heel*** This was a waste of my time. This WHOLE THING was a waste of my time. 

(Rachel angrily shoves past him, walking quickly across the study. Seto begins to panic, watching her retreat toward the door – most likely for the last time, if he didn’t stop her. He throws a hand toward her retreating back.)

 **Kaiba: *voice raspy*** Rachel…wait!

(She ignores him, hand laying heavily across the curled door handle. She pushes it down, pulling open the door.)

 **Kaiba: *raspy shout*** I LIED TO YOU!!

(Rachel stops; she turns her head, glaring over her shoulder at him. Her green eyes are glistening with tears that haven’t fallen yet, rosy lips quivering in rage.)

 **Rachel:** _What_? 

(Feeling the last of his resolve break under its own weight, Seto's shoulders sag heavily. He draws a ragged breath, exhaling forcefully. His throat begins to close.)

 **Kaiba:** I lied to you. I _lied_ to you that day. ***tears stinging eyes***

(Rachel gapes at him. Her expression is still hurt and angry, but her shoulders relax. She slowly closes the door and turns to face him.)

 **Rachel: *frowns hard; scratchy voice*** What do you _mean_?  
**Kaiba: *biting lower lip, slow step forward*** I… ***looks down*** I found you. I found you after the bomb went off. ***looks back up at her, vision swimming*** You were pinned under a section of the train that collapsed. You were unconscious, bloody…I honestly thought you were dead. When I pulled you out and found you still alive… ***shrug*** I panicked. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that, because of _MY_ enemies, _YOU_ almost got killed. ***shakes head*** The only way I knew you'd be safe was to send you away. And I knew you wouldn’t leave my side, no matter what I tried to do… ***tear falls*** So I told you I never loved you. ***sniffle*** And that was the dirtiest fucking lie to ever come out of my mouth. 

(Rachel stares at him in silence, green eyes glowing neon as her own tears likewise pool and overflow. Her trembling hands slip up her forearms, stopping at her biceps as she hugs herself tightly. She sucks on her lower lip, a single tear rolling down her cheek.)

 **Rachel: *softly*** …what are you saying?  
**Kaiba: *takes another step forward*** I’m saying that I love you. ***tears continue to roll*** I’ve loved you from the moment I met you, Rae, and I’ll never _stop_ loving you.  
**Rachel: *sniffles, lower lip trembles*** … ***whispers*** Seto…  
**Kaiba: *swallows heavily*** I’m sorry for putting you through that. I’m so fucking sorry. You deserved better…and I failed you. As a boyfriend, _and_ as a man. ***spreads hands*** And knowing that, through all the shit I put you through – then _and_ now – that you never gave up on loving ME… ***voice becomes scratchy*** …the only thing I can do now is hope for your forgiveness.

(Rachel’s copper brows thread into a twisted frown. Tears pour from her eyes, leaving shimmering streaks down her porcelain face. Her arms drop heavily to her sides, a strangled sob escaping her throat as her trembling fingers press against her lips. Weakly, slowly, her other hand rises – and reaches out for him.)

 **Rachel: *sob*** …Oh, Seto…

(Seto takes two heavy steps, grasping her hand and quickly closing the gap between them. He pushes his fingers though the curls at her temples, leaning down at the same time that she stands on tip toes. His heart bursts into flames as their lips press together at long last, closing his eyes and locking her into a crushing hug. Her tears make their kisses salty; he takes her lower lip between his, kissing her hard. The pendulum clock in the study begins to chime, the only sound aside from the sounds of their lips smacking. Her hands splay across his chest, sliding up and over his shoulders. Her fingers press against the back of his head, pulling Seto in deeper. Seto slides his arms beneath hers, one circling her waist and the other pushing up through her silky, red-gold curls. He grasps a handful of them, slipping his tongue between her lips and swirling it around hers. She reciprocates, exhaling a satisfied moan. He'd been aching to feel Rachel’s body against his again, feel her hot breath in his ear....Lust begins to simmer deep in his naval. Seto returns the moan, tightening his fist in her hair and biting her lower lip. His other hand slithers up from her waist, beneath her blouse. Her skin is hot, enticing…his hand slides over her ribs, toward her chest. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders…like Alister’s did the previous night. Guilt and realization suddenly cool his boiling lust. Seto forces himself to slow down, dropping his hand. He knows pressing his advantage on Rachel now - just after he'd re-confessed his love – would be nothing but a bad idea, especially given his unresolved guilt remaining with Alister. There'd be a time and place for revisiting her body…but not tonight. Regretfully, Seto gives her one last long, lingering kiss before pulling back. Her eyes open, wandering his face as he lifts his hand from her waist and cups her cheek, sighing heavily – happily. He closes his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head.)

 **Kaiba: *whispering*** I love you, Rae.  
**Rachel: *heavy sigh, kisses his chest*** I love you too, Seto. 

(Seto opens his eyes, staring at the door behind Rachel’s head. The omniscient, lingering thought from nearly two weeks prior suddenly strikes him. He'd been right again; once he'd confessed Rachel melted immediately, falling into his arms without putting up a fight. Alister had done the same. Both were turning out to prove like putty in his hands - just as he'd predicted - and it would be so easy to maintain a connection with both without either of them ever knowing. Trying not to think about it, Seto physical shakes his head, burying his face in her fragrant curls and kissing the top of her head.)

 **Kaiba: *muttering into her curls*** I’ll never let you go again. 

(Rachel pulls back from his chest, gazing up at him longingly – but worriedly. It draws a frown to his face.)

 **Rachel:** I want to believe you, Seto. I _need_ to believe you. ***pats his chest*** But you haven’t done much to prove that to me since I’ve been here. ***presses lips together*** I’d love nothing more than to just pretend nothing was ever wrong, but I can’t do that. ***knowing look*** And I’m sure you can understand how I’m feeling.  
**Kaiba: *nods guiltily*** Yeah, I do. ***strokes hand through her curls*** I’ve done enough wrong by you. ***holds her closer*, pointed stare*** I WILL prove to you how much you mean to me. Have _always_ meant to me. ***weak smile***  
**Rachel: *weak smile***...I trust you 

(Seto leans down, planting one last lingering, sweet kiss against her lips before letting his hands drop to his sides.)

 **Kaiba:** Let me make dinner up to you tomorrow night. This time, we’ll leave together.  
**Rachel: *grins, nods*** I’d like that. ***playful look*** But if you stand me up again, Seto Kaiba, you’ll be missing out on a _lot_ more than dinner. 

(A blush burn his cheeks as he grins, chuckling.)

 **Kaiba:** Oh? Guess I’d better get to Aragawa BEFORE you, then.

(He and Rachel share a lighthearted – if nervous – laugh before the two of them leave the study, Seto locking the door for the night before escorting her hand in hand down the corridor. As they ascend the grand staircase, carrying an airy conversation, Seto can’t help but admire her, heart blooming with hope and aspirations for the first time in a very long time.)


	40. Demotion

(After his plan to sabotage Kaiba and Pendragon went awry, Alister finds himself feeling guilty. Once morning had broken after that night – and Mokuba informed Alister that Seto didn’t want to see him for a while – he'd taken to holing himself up in his room and focusing on work. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed most days, simply rolling out of bed and working at his desk from sunup to sundown. He also hadn’t bothered to eat. His thoughts revolved around and around, going back and forth between remorse and anger. Remorse in the fact that he'd made Kaiba suffer unnecessarily, even when Kaiba was black-out drunk and attempting to have sex with him. But he was also angry at the fact that his attempts to stop the rekindling of a long-dead relationship had failed. Two days after his “exile”, he'd heard happy laughter coming from the garden – laughter that belonged to Seto Kaiba. Alister had gotten up from his desk and gone to the window, only to have his heart shatter at the sight of Kaiba and Pendragon strolling through the courtyard together. There was no mistaking that a rekindling had sparked – judging by the way Kaiba twirled one of Pendragon’s fiery curls around his gloved finger adoringly as she laughed at one of his jokes. Deeply torn, Alister had thrown himself in bed for the rest of the day, staring listlessly up at the ceiling until he'd fallen asleep. His only visitor throughout the days-long ordeal had been Mokuba – whom he'd refused to see day after day. Today, mind completely blank, Alister prepares to go another day ignoring his painful hunger and stench of not showering. A knock comes at his door; not really knowing what to expect – and not really caring – Alister runs a hand through his greasy hair and moves to his door.)

 **Alister:** Who is it?  
**Mokuba:** It’s Mokuba. Can you talk for a minute? 

(Alister hesitates, laying his hand on the door handle and closing his eyes. He really has nothing to say to anyone, not even Mokuba – who seemed to be in his corner after Seto’s drunken incident, for some reason.)

 **Alister: *sighs*** What do you want, kid?  
**Mokuba: *sounds pleading*** Can you just open the door, please? I have a question for you – about a financial report you ran a couple days ago. 

(Alister frowns; it must be the report he'd run for Kaiba, with the enormous discrepancy in pay between Director Takinawa and the rest of Kaiba Corp’s board of directors. He had resolved that…confused, Alister unlocks his door and turns the handle, opening it slowly. In the sunlit corridor, Mokuba’s indigo eyes turn pitiful as he sees Alister for the first time in days. He runs a hand over his loosely-tied black ponytail; there is a large manila envelope tucked into his left elbow.)

 **Mokuba: *sympathetically*** Jesus…you look like shit.  
**Alister: *rolls eyes*** I _smell_ like shit, too…. ***glances back at Mokuba*** What report are you talking about?  
**Mokuba: *pats the envelope*** The payroll report for the 3rd quarter…it looks like you and Seto resolved it at some point, but I just wanted to know if you had done any additional work on it. ***shrug*** I…noticed it hasn’t been submitted yet, and Director Takinawa sent me an email about it this morning.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Oh…really? I’m sorry, I must have forgotten to do that. ***frowns*** He must be really desperate for his money, huh?  
**Mokuba: *grin*** I guess so. With a paycheck like _his_ in his position, I’d be antsy about it too. ***holds out the envelope***  
**Alister: *takes it slowly*** Why are you giving me a hardcopy of it? I can just submit it electronically.  
**Mokuba: *shrug*** I figured it would give you something to do, rather than spend your days cooped up in your room. ***pleadingly*** I also think it’d do you some good to see some sun, even if it’s cold out.  
**Alister: *eyes Mokuba suspiciously*** …why are you worried about me?  
**Mokuba: *presses lips together*** I’m _not_ worried about you…but I know my brother can be harsh without meaning to be.  
**Alister: *snorts, rolls eyes*** Yeah, like I didn’t know that….  
**Mokuba: *spreads hands*** Look…I don’t think you deserve this punishment. I mean… ***pointed look** …aside from the fact that Seto told me you were in his study _well_ before you found him…he could have passed out and died from alcohol poisoning. He could have ended up on his back, choking on his own vomit – there could have been any _number_ of things that could have happened to him if you hadn’t been there. ***pointed look*** So…I think you deserve thanks, not isolation. 

(Alister returns Mokuba’s stare, guilt tightening his chest. He'd lied to the kid, telling him that he'd found Seto black-out drunk rather than actually being the cause of it. He presses his lips together, reliving the terrible decision to more or less force Seto to drink an entire bottle of scotch that could very well HAVE killed him. And it was all a selfish attempt to win his affections over Pendragon - a game he'd failed at playing, thanks to Seto's desperation to have her. Desperation so strong that he'd swept his relationship with Alister under the rug, like it never existed – despite saying his feelings for Alister remained. It was all like a very bad dream…and Alister was having a hard time waking up from it.)

 **Alister: *looks down*** I…wish your brother could feel the same, kid. 

(Mokuba remains silent. When Alister looks up, he sees the younger Kaiba’s indigo eyes full of compassion; something he knew he'd never see on Seto’s face.)

 **Mokuba: *shrug*** Why don’t you try talking to him? You’re his CFO – he can’t run the company without you.  
**Alister: *slipping up*** Yeah, well – it’d be nice to know that I meant more to him than business. That’s all it ever is with him – money and business. 

(Mokuba stares at him in silence. Alister, having lost the will to care days ago, returns the stare evenly – if emptily. There was nothing he could say or do that could damage things any worse, especially since it was obvious that Seto made his choice about where his loyalties lie. The thought nearly brings tears to his eyes; however, he’s stopped as Mokuba’s expression suddenly turns understanding, as if he'd finally solved some mystery. He sighs heavily, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black slacks and leaning back on his heels, casting his gaze to the floor.)

 **Mokuba:** I see. ***looks up*** In that case… ***knowing look*** I’d like you to take a walk with me.  
**Alister: *shakes head, sighs*** Kid, listen—  
**Mokuba: *stare hardens*** I’m not a ‘kid’, Cheveaux. And if you _don’t_ do it, you’d be defying a direct order from the Vice President of the Kaiba Corporation – which would result in your immediate termination. ***corners of mouth tighten, softer voice*** And if you care for my brother…then you’ll talk to me about it. 

(Alister’s stomach sinks through the floor. Mokuba had figured out what was going on, even if it wasn’t to the full extent of the situation. Shock numbs his entire body; Alister can’t help but nod slowly.)

 **Alister:** …all right. Give me 30 minutes to shower.

(Alister retreats into his room, heart finally catching up to his mind and beating faster and harder than ever before. He forces himself to shower, feeling physically lighter after days of grime and grease flow away with the hot water. Once he's dressed and gives his hair a quick blow dry, Alister meets Mokuba in the corridor outside of his room.)

 **Mokuba:** Are you hungry?  
**Alister: *shrugs*** A little…  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Thought so. ***flips wrist*** I ordered lunch for us. C’mon. 

(Alister silently follows Mokuba, the two men turning at the grand staircase and descending into the sunlit grand foyer. When they reach the ground floor, Mokuba leads him toward the master parlor. They walk through it, to the glass back doors. Alister swallows, seeing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon fountain shimmering in the sunlight; memories of catching Rachel and Seto laughing together at some unheard joke haunts him.)

 **Alister: *glancing around the parlor*** Where’s, ah…Kaiba and Pendragon today?  
**Mokuba:** Rachel and Seto left this morning to have an in-service with Director Takinawa and our lawyers. The legal paperwork for the merger’s completion has been processed and approved. Now, the second phase of combining the company’s assets has begun. ***looks at Alister over his shoulder*** Another reason why I wanted to talk to you is about that. You’re going to be a very busy man for the next couple of months.  
**Alister: *presses lips together*** What kind of work does that entail? 

(Mokuba pauses as a Kaiba Corp agent opens the door for them both, bowing as they pass through to the garden path. The younger Kaiba leads him left, down the path toward the rose garden and the gazebo. When they reach the gazebo, Alister sees a spread of rice balls, grilled fish and miso soup with sparkling water and coffee laid across the wicker table. Mokuba takes a seat, Alister following suit.)

 **Mokuba: *folds linen napkin in his lap*** Templar Tech’s ledgers and financial responsibilities are going to be added into Kaiba Corp’s reports. So basically that means you’re going to be responsible for the financial load of _two_ companies now, as opposed to one. ***grim smile*** And if you thought Kaiba Corp’s profits were astronomical, imagine what adding Templar Tech’s to the mix is going to be like.  
**Alister: *sighs*** God…that’s _insane_. ***stares at Mokuba*** And Kaiba expects me to do this _alone_?  
**Mokuba: *shakes head; grabs miso soup spoon*** Not initially. You’ll have help for as long as it takes for the flow to come under control. I’ll be helping you, along with some trusted advisors from our financial department. ***sips soup*** But once the two companies are integrated as one, it’ll be back up to you alone.  
**Alister:** I see. ***chews on a rice ball*** I just… ***swallows*** It’s still hard to imagine that Kaiba trusts me to handle his money. I don’t think I’ll ever get over that.  
**Mokuba: *watches him closely, lowering his spoon*** It _is_ strange - considering that Seto trusts next to no one. ***clasps his hands, leans back in his seat*** Which makes it clear that my brother thinks of you with high regard, despite how callous he sometimes comes across. 

(Alister grimaces. He takes another slow bite of his sticky rice ball, trying to draw out the silence for as long as possible.)

 **Alister:** Yeah…I suppose so…  
**Mokuba: *sighs, casts gaze across the garden*** Alister…I’m not stupid. Seto's my brother; I’ve been an ear and shoulder for him as long as I can remember. ***looks back at Alister*** I know he carries secrets, secrets that _I_ don’t even know. I’m not going to sit here and pretend to know what goes through his head, but I can say with certainty that if he didn’t care about you, then you wouldn’t be here.  
**Alister:** I’m only here because I still owe ‘debt’ to Kaiba Corp for the attack on the train…  
**Mokuba: *narrows eyes*** Do you _really_ think that’s why you’re still here?  
**Alister: *frowns*** …what do you mean?  
**Mokuba: *leans forward*** If all my brother cared about was having you repay your ‘debt’, he wouldn’t have taken you on as his CFO. _Or_ his personal assistant. Nor would he spend any amount of time with you. Or give you a Kaiba Corp company credit card. ***raises an eyebrow*** Need I go on? 

(Alister stares, setting down his abandoned rice ball. The kid is right; knowing Seto Kaiba, there was no way that his actions toward Alister – romantic and otherwise - over the past 6 months could be misconstrued. Kaiba _did_ still care for him, if it was blatantly obvious like his brother said it was. Yet, a dart of defeat popped the balloon of happiness that had begun to swell in his chest. Seto had done all he could to pretend his relationship with Alister didn’t’ exist, and went crawling back to Pendragon the first chance he got. It was painful, would be painful for a long time – even if he ended up coming to terms with his demoted role in Seto’s life. Sensing his distress, Mokuba places a hand on the table beside Alister, drawing his attention.)

 **Mokuba: *looks sympathetic*** It’s obvious that Seto means more to you than what you let on.  
**Alister: *weakly* You don't know the half of it.  
Mokuba: *grimace*** I think I do, Alister. And I can’t imagine what you must be thinking…seeing Seto and Rachel together. ***sits back*** I’ve never seen my brother so in love with someone like he is with Rachel. They have something special…something my brother _needs_. ***shrug*** Rachel has always been the temper stone against Seto’s steel edge. She’s the only one able to truly open the iron bars around his heart – and it’s been nice to have the Seto I knew in my childhood back. ***stares at Alister*** But that _doesn't_ mean he doesn’t need you, either. There’s no mistake that you’ve _also_ changed his heart, in more ways than I think you even understand.  
**Alister: *dejectedly*** What do you mean?  
**Mokuba:** To put it bluntly, Seto's never had friends. _Never_. The closest anyone has ever come to being his friend was Yugi Muto, and that was _only_ because it gave Seto a chance to connect with the Pharaoh. But he hasn’t talked to Yugi for at least a year. ***imploring look*** What I’m trying to say is that, if you care for Seto in the way that you _say_ you do, then you’d be there for him in the way that he needs you to be – not necessarily in the way you may want to be. 

(Mokuba’s statement hits Alister hard. He was still very much in turmoil over Seto breaking up with him, but there was no question in his mind that he'd rather stay in Seto’s life than not at all. He so desperately wanted to be with Seto, to love him and share passion with him in all forms…but perhaps there was substance to Mokuba’s plea to redirect his emotions. Wondering if he could live with that, Alister gives Mokuba a slow nod.)

 **Alister:** …I understand. 

(Mokuba’s expression turns relieved. He sits back in his chair, picking up his miso soup bowl and taking a satisfied sip.)

 **Mokuba:** By the way - Seto’s birthday is coming up in 3 weeks. ***grin*** He might appreciate a gift; just a thought. 

(Alister returns the grin. Just then, footsteps on the path to their left draws his attention. Coming from the direction of the koi pond is a tall, dark haired man in a white lab coat. His face, soft and admittedly handsome, looks apprehensive as he approaches the gazebo. Alister turns to Mokuba, surprised to see his grin widening.)

 **Mokuba:** Hey, Dr. Misawa. 

(The name rings a familiar bell to Alister. It takes him a moment to place it as the doctor stops at the gazebo’s dais step, a nervous smile spreading across his lips as he runs a hand over his gelled-back black hair. The man can only be Bastion Misawa, director of operations at the science and development lab. His navy blue eyes, rounded and European in appearance, take Alister in briefly before they return to Mokuba. He bows swiftly to both men.)

 **Bastion:** Good afternoon, Mr. Mokuba. ***looks at Alister*** And I apologize, I don’t believe we’ve met.  
**Alister: *extends a hand*** Alister Cheveaux. We’ve corresponded a few times by email.  
**Bastion: *recognition*** Ah, Mr. Cheveaux! ***takes Alister’s hand, shakes it*** What a pleasure to meet you in person.  
**Alister: *smiles*** Likewise, doc.  
**Mokuba:** What can we do for you? 

(Bastion drops Alister’s hand, once again looking incredibly nervous.)

 **Bastion: *straightens tie*** Ah, well…I was hoping to catch Miss Pendragon, if possible. I…didn’t know if she was planning to stop by the lab today or not, but I have a few questions for her regarding some of the data we’ve been working on. Do you happen to know where I could find her?  
**Mokuba:** Oh, sorry…you just missed her. She went to an in-service with my brother this morning. I don’t think they plan to be back until later this evening.  
**Bastion: *blush*** O-Oh, I see. Of course.  
**Mokuba:** Do you want me to tell her you were looking for her?  
**Bastion: *blushes harder*** Ah, th-that’s—no, you don’t have to do that, Mr. Mokuba. Thank you. I’m sure Miss Pendragon will come 'round when she does. I’ll speak with her then. ***smiles***  
**Mokuba: *frowns*** Is it urgent? Or something I can try to help you with?  
**Bastion:** I’m afraid it requires Miss Pendragon’s attention, sir. It’s mainly to do with Templar Tech’s system updates. I’m only slightly concerned that the firewalls installed in their network may increase-

(Alister frowns, staring at Bastion Misawa and tuning the world out as the doctor and Mokuba engage in conversation. It strikes Alister as odd that the director of operations wouldn’t be able to fix a simple firewall issue; it was preposterous, in fact. And every time Pendragon’s name was mentioned, or the idea presented of mentioning him to HER, Bastion seemed to become nervous. He seemed flustered by the idea of speaking to her, even though he came asking about her...before Alister can think on it any more, Bastion Misawa dips into a low bow.)

 **Bastion:** Thank you for your time, Mr. Mokuba, Mr. Cheveaux. And I sincerely apologize for the interruption.  
**Mokuba: *waves*** No apology needed, Dr. Misawa. Your concerns are important to us – and definitely important to Rachel. ***smiles*** I’ll tell her you stopped by.  
**Bastion: *deep blush*** Erm…y-yes, of course, sir. Thank you. ***nods*** Cheers. 

(The doctor turns on his heel, walking faster away on the path than he'd approached. Once he was gone, Alister turns to Mokuba.)

 **Alister:** The hell was THAT about?  
**Mokuba: *knowing grin*** Nothing the good doctor can’t handle, I’m sure. ***turns back to Alister, gesturing to the food spread across the table*** Let’s finish up and get back to work, huh? 

(Not really sure how to respond, Alister turns back to the food. He loses his train of thought about Dr. Misawa's curious reaction, tucking in after days of starving and forgetting all about everything else – aside from what he was going to do for Seto’s birthday.)


	41. Birthday Wishes: Part I

(Several weeks pass. Rachel and Seto, reunited in love at long last, spend what alone time they can with each other as the merger between Kaiba Corp and Templar Tech progresses. The two business tycoons decide to keep their personal lives out of the limelight for now; however, Rachel still expects Seto to commit to his promise of proving her worth to him - which he's done so by showering her with affection, attention, and as much physical contact as she allows. Things between Seto and Alister heal as well; the two begin speaking again, despite Alister’s heartbreak. They even become close again, though Alister maintains his distance from Rachel at all costs. Rachel and Bastion Misawa continue to work together, growing a close bond as well. And all the while, the plot Seto has of maintaining both relationships at once continues to simmer. As the month of October begins to draw to a close, on the 25th Seto wakes up bright and early to find the day cloudy, and snow beginning to fall. He sits up, running a hand though his disheveled brown hair and yawning. He turns to his nightstand, grabbing his phone off the cherry-wood surface and glancing at it. The time display reads 6am, but he already has several messages wishing him a happy 26th birthday. He unlocks his screen, scrolling idly through them. One name in particular catches his eye – Yugi Muto. He taps on the message box, squinting as the screen brightens when the message window pops up.)

 **Kaiba: *reading to himself*** Happy Birthday, Kaiba. I hope this message finds you in good health. You’re missed in the dueling world. 

(Seto frowns, pursing his lips. He hadn’t been active in Duel Monsters for almost a year – ever since he sent Rachel away. Seto honestly hadn’t even noticed, too busy trying to fight his guilt and depression. Kaiba Corp continued to sponsor local and regional tournaments, of course, and continued to produce evolving technology to further enhance the card game, but deep down, Seto almost felt like the cards had caused him more harm in life than good. The game nearly cost him his life and his company several times. And since he'd reunited himself with the Pharaoh during his time travel with the Millennium Cube…he'd lost the drive to compete, knowing he'd never best the man that changed his heart. It was sobering. Seto sighs, closing out of Yugi’s message and continuing to scroll. He'd pick back up on Duel Monsters soon – he wouldn’t have a choice. His mind begins to turn, mulling over possibilities on how to reintroduce himself into the dueling scene; as he continues to scroll, he comes across a message from Rachel. He taps it; when the message box opens, a picture comes up. Seto’s heart pounds – it's a nude picture of Rachel, but teasingly so. Her arm is hugged around her breasts, and her body is only exposed from chin to hips. Even so, Seto feels his heart race. He scans the tight, toned curves of her figure, the way her breasts billow around her forearm…his stomach turns. He immediately imagines his hands wandering her curves, could almost feel the softness of her warm, tender breasts between his fingers…he forces himself to scroll past the image to the text below.)

 **Kaiba: *reading to himself*** Seto - it’s your birthday, and a day to celebrate. Because today, your deepest desires will be granted. Come to my room this evening after work. You deserve to have your cake and eat it, too. Love, Rae. 

(A grin spreads across Seto’s lips, excitement jumpstarting him into motion. He closes his phone, placing it back on the nightstand and tossing the fluffy covers off himself. He does a quick floor routine for exercise – focusing on his abs, which Rachel had told him before that she loved – before soaking in a hot shower for a long time. He scrubs every surface, despite knowing he'd shower again before going to her room that night. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long, waiting for Rachel to let him back in to more than just her heart...he'd gotten close a few times, managing to get her shirt off and pants unzipped before she stopped him and claimed she wasn't ready to return to that level of intimacy yet. But now, she made it very clear that she _was_ ready – and Seto was eager to deliver. Once he'd finished with his shower, he dried and styled his hair, choosing a black three-piece suit to start the day in. At five minutes to 8am, Seto leaves his suite and heads toward the grand staircase, descending the three flights to the first floor with a spring in his step. At the bottom of the stairs, Mokuba – giving instructions to Roland for the day – turns as Seto approaches. His indigo eyes shine, examining Seto’s smile curiously.)

 **Mokuba:** Happy Birthday, Seto. You’re looking awfully chipper.  
**Kaiba: *grins*** It’s my birthday – of course I’m happy. ***straightens suit coat*** What’s on the docket for today?  
**Mokuba: *consults tablet*** Well, nothing really new to report as far as the merger goes. We’re still in the process of integrating Templar Tech’s assets with Kaiba Corp’s. ***grim smile*** Two of the largest companies in the world aren’t going to come together overnight. ***shrugs, lowers tablet*** Otherwise, the only thing I have on your schedule today is a final showing of the construction site for the children’s hospital before they begin interior decoration.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Excellent. Can we schedule that for some time this afternoon? I have plans later this evening.  
**Mokuba: *raises eyebrow*** Oh?  
**Kaiba: *half-smile*** Yeah. Rachel’s throwing me a private party. 

(Mokuba’s expression grows into a wide, approving grin. He clicks his tongue, slipping the tablet into his leather briefcase before looking back up.)

 **Mokuba:** I see. Well, in that case, can I take you to coffee or lunch after you oversee construction? I can go with you for the final viewing, if you’d like. ***winks*** I’d prefer not to get in the way of Rae’s plans for you.  
**Kaiba: *blushes, nods*** Yeah, that would be fine. Rae’s going to the lab again today anyway. I think she’s also overseeing final stages in the Crystal Cloud modifications to the NS Connect.  
**Mokuba:** Sounds like a plan. ***looks past Seto; grins, nods*** Wanna tell her about your schedule? 

(Seto turns, following Mokuba’s gaze. Coming down the staircase is Rachel, a smile growing on her face when she catches sight of the Kaiba brothers. Though she’s wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long-sleeved wool sweater, Seto can’t help himself; his eyes wander her body lecherously, the image from that morning burned into his mind. His grin widens as she approaches, white riding boots clicking dully on the carpet. She stops beside him, flipping her long, ribbon-tied ponytail over her shoulders.)

 **Rachel:** Morning. ***glances up at Seto*** Happy Birthday, Seto.  
**Kaiba: *smiles*** Thank you, Rae. ***gestures toward the dining hall*** Breakfast?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** I’m sorry – I’m actually on my way to the lab. ***looks excited*** Today should be the last day of work on connecting the NS Connects and Templar Tech’s data streams to the Crystal Cloud. We should be able to have live testing of the VR up and running by the beginning of November.  
**Kaiba:** That’s great news!  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yeah, absolutely! ***grins*** Bastion also predicts that we’ll be able to mass produce and put the new NS Connects on the market almost around the same time that we officially announce our merged company. 

(Seto stares at Rachel, at her beaming expression and hearing the tremble of happiness in her voice – especially when she said another man’s name, a name he wasn’t terribly familiar with. His brows thread into a frown, eyes narrowing.)

 **Kaiba: *frowns*** _Bastion_? 

(The luster in Rachel’s green eyes sputters; her grin fades, but she maintains her composure as she nods, fingers splaying across her chest.)

 **Rachel:** Sorry – Dr. Misawa. ***shrugs*** We’ve been working together almost every day since I arrived, and so it’s become informal between us. 

(Seto’s heart clenches, though he does his utter best to give her a polite smile and a nod. However, as she continues describing her anticipation for the release of the newest product to revolutionize Duel Monsters and gaming alike, he can’t help a fire from beginning to simmer just below his chest. Though he was very certain that Rachel only pined for him – as evidenced by her enticing photo and message – the flames of jealousy were hard to put out once lit. There was no reason for her to have in informal relationship with one of his employees, even if they were working together constantly. It was unprofessional, to say the least. It was also inappropriate, considering that Rachel was a woman and this Bastion Misawa was a man…and Rachel was HIS woman, whether they were officially together or not yet...he'd have to show her that she belonged to HIM tonight...)

 **Rachel:** \--you think, Seto?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** I-I’m sorry – what did you say?  
**Rachel: *frowns*** I asked if you thought it would be a good idea to start a pre-order marketing campaign, or if it would be too premature.  
**Kaiba:** Mmm. I think it would be too soon. Partly because it’s still going to be another few months at the very least before our rebranded company is official. We haven’t even come up with a name for it yet, either… ***pointed look*** …which we’ll need to come together with Mokuba, the Board and Alister to discuss at some point as well.  
**Rachel: *eyes darken*** Alister?  
**Kaiba:** Yeah, Alister - ***narrows eyes*** He’s our CFO. Why _wouldn’t_ he be involved? 

(Rachel gives an almost imperceptible shrug.)

 **Rachel:** N-Nevermind. It’s nothing. ***runs hand over ponytail***

(Seto watches her closely. Something about her irritation at his continued association with Alister is….somehow alluring. The way her eyes narrow, her lips pout….her air of desperation obvious…it drove him crazy. The gears in his mind begin to turn, considering this new option to his ever-present thought of having both. Alister had been close with him lately; not as close as usual, but close enough to see that HIS desperation was still there, too. And knowing that he had both of them by the collars, both fighting for his affection and attention…it was as empowering as it was frightening. Forcing it down as best he can – which was getting harder and harder to do – Seto gives her a brief, reassuring smile.)

 **Kaiba:** It’s going to go smoothly, no matter _who_ is involved. You know that.  
**Rachel: *nods, defeated sigh*** Yeah, I know. I’m just anxious to get things going, that’s all.

(He places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. When she looks back up, the fires in her eyes are gone.)

 **Kaiba: *smiles*** We can talk about it later. ***looks at smartwatch*** You’d better get to the lab. I’ve got some things I need to get done before…tonight. 

(The corners of Rachel’s mouth turn up in a sly grin. Beside them, Mokuba clears his throat; Seto glances at his brother, who gives them both a knowing grin before bowing.)

 **Mokuba:** Well….I’ll leave you two to it. ***looks at Seto*** Should we meet back here before going to the construction site?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yeah. Does 2pm sound okay?  
**Mokuba: *nods*** Sounds perfect, Seto. I’ll see you then. ***smiles at Rachel*** Have a good day, Rae.  
**Rachel: *smiles*** You too, Mokie. 

(Mokuba takes his leave, walking across the foyer to the front door. When he disappears through them, followed by a Kaiba Corp agent, Seto returns his gaze to Rachel. He lets his hand slide down her fluffy sleeve, fingers briefly touching hers before anyone can see.)

 **Kaiba: *grin*** Can I walk you to the garden?  
**Rachel: *inclines chin, happy smile*** You may, Mr. Kaiba. 

(The two turn, walking side by side toward the door leading into the master parlor. Once they exit to the garden path through the glass doors, Seto excitement gets the better of him. He surveys the garden, making sure none of his agents are in sight before he rounds on Rachel. He scoops her into his arms; her eyes ignite with surprise and passion as he carries her to the right, pressing her back to the wall and grasping her wrists. Seto pins her arms above her head, leaning down and pressing his lips forcefully against hers. She exhales heavily; her fingers curl, nails digging painfully – lustfully – into the backs of his hands. He shifts his weight, forcing his knee between her legs; his lips trace down her jaw, to the soft skin of her neck.)

 **Kaiba: *bites her neck, low voice*** You enjoy teasing me, don’t you?  
**Rachel: *breathes*** _Seto_ …  
**Kaiba: *bites harder*** Your body is _mine_ tonight. Do you hear me?  
**Rachel: *moans*** _Nnngghh_...yes…

(Seto brings his lips back to hers, slipping his tongue between her lips; she moans into his mouth, squeezing her thighs around his knee. It sends a jolt into his naval; he starts to get hard. He wants her NOW…would force her if he had to, because he's tired of waiting, of getting teased….Just as he drags his fingers down her arms, heading for her chest, a noisy throat-clearing draws his attention. Seto breaks off his kisses, turning toward the source of the noise. Roland is standing in the glass doors, his gaze averted and an uncomfortable blush rising on his cheeks.)

 **Roland:** A-Ah…sorry to disturb you, Miss Pendragon...Mr. Kaiba…  
**Kaiba: *irritated*** We’re BUSY.  
**Roland: *quick nod*** Y-Yes, sir. I apologize.

(Roland turns on his heel; Rachel’s arms drop from the wall, one of her hands coming to rest on Seto’s chest. He turns, seeing her expression one of fluster.)

 **Rachel:** No, wait. ***imploring look*** I have to get to the lab…we have things to do. 

(Somewhat disheartened, Seto stares at her a moment longer before nodding. He releases her, straightening his suit jacket and keeping his back to Roland as he tries to calm his growing erection.)

 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** Right.  
**Rachel: *guilty smile*** We’ll continue this later. 

(Seto watches as she turns from him toward Roland, fixing her sweater and tightening her ponytail. The head of security remains tight-lipped as he steps up to Rachel’s side, avoiding eye contact with both she and Seto as best he can. Rachel gives Seto one last, sympathetic look.)

 **Rachel:** I’ll see you tonight, Seto.  
**Kaiba: *swallows, nods*** Yeah…okay. Have a good day. 

(He watches Rachel and Roland as they get into the golf cart, not moving until the cart disappears down the path toward the distant lab building. Doing his best to compose himself – and keep himself in check – Seto walks back into the mansion to start his day.)


	42. Birthday Wishes: Part II

(Alister watches from his window as Kaiba shoves Rachel against the wall, kissing her violently. It continues on uncomfortably long; Alister forces himself to look away, an empty hole tearing open in his heart. Over the past several weeks, since he had the eye-opening conversation with Mokuba, Alister did his best to forgo his romantic feelings for Kaiba. But times like this, when Kaiba and Rachel failed miserably to hide their relationship, it was a painful reminder of how fleeting his moment in that fantasy had been. Alister glances down at his hands, turning over the gift he'd gotten for Kaiba's birthday. It's a framed portrait of a selfie they'd taken, one of the only pictures they had during their brief relationship. Alister had his arms around Kaiba’s waist, Kaiba and arm around Alister’s shoulders; both men were smiling. Kaiba sincerely looked happy – even happier than he did now, despite having his precious Rachel Pendragon back in his life. Alister looks back up to find Pendragon leaving with Roland, and Kaiba heading back to the mansion. Part of him wants to present the gift to Kaiba now - to go downstairs and find him, quickly hand it over, and then get back to work. Though his relationship with Kaiba was more or less mended – even friendlier than before – Alister still feels on the verge of tears every time he's in Kaiba’s presence. The glisten to his blue eyes, smell of his cologne…it was haunting. Heaving a sigh, Alister forces himself to go back to work, setting the picture down – he needed to build up his resolve first. After several hours, when afternoon begins to turn into evening, Alister finally works up the courage to call Kaiba.)

 **Kaiba:** Kaiba.  
**Alister: *swallows*** Hey, Seto – uh, Happy Birthday.  
**Kaiba:** Thanks. ***sounds amused*** Took you long enough to call.  
**Alister: *uneasy chuckle*** Yeah, well…this Templar Tech and Kaiba Corp financial merger is killing me. I haven’t had a break since the beginning of last month.  
**Kaiba:** Well…why don’t you take one? It won’t kill you to take a day off.  
**Alister:** I guess…b-but I also called because I wanted to know if we could meet up tonight.  
**Kaiba: *sounding concerned*** Why? Did you find another discrepancy?  
**Alister: *shakes head*** N-No, nothing like that…I just… ***glances at picture*** I have a gift for you.

(Silence lingers on the phone for a long moment.)

 **Kaiba:** Oh…uh, okay. I’m almost back from the hospital site. I’ve got plans this evening, but I’ll stop by your room.  
**Alister: *sigh*** G-Great! I’ll see you in a few, then.  


(The call gets disconnected. Suddenly nervous, Alister stands from his desk and paces his room. He tries his best to calm his beating heart, heading to his closet and scanning over his wardrobe. He picks out a maroon waistcoat with matching pants, pulling the outfit on. He knows it’ll do him no good now, but he still cinches the waistcoat tight, accenting the effeminate curve to his frame. Satisfied with his appearance, he walks to the bathroom, spritzing himself with a flowery-smelling cologne and smoothing his hair. He also picks up a pen of eyeliner he keeps to the side of his sink, drawing on a thin line above and below his eyes and turning up the corners to create a noticeable cat-eye look. Finally realizing what he's doing, he lowers the pen, staring at his reflection and sighing. Kaiba had already made his choice; it was foolish to get his hopes up. Alister sighs heavily, biting his lower lip. He didn't want to feel this way anymore, to feel shunned and put up on the shelf, only played with when Kaiba was bored. And the only person capable of ending his constant turmoil was himself. He stares at his black-lined eyes in the reflection; he'd have to tell Kaiba to end things tonight. He doubted the man would try to convince him otherwise. Hopefully it would be painless. A knock at his door startles him – Kaiba got back quicker than he expected. Triple checking his appearance, Alister finally leaves the bathroom, shutting off the light and heading to his desk. He grabs the framed portrait, hiding it behind his back and turning to face the door.)

 **Alister:** Come in!

(The door opens; Kaiba steps through, looking sharp in a black three-piece suit. He turns his blue gaze on Alister, brushing his bangs into place with his fingers. His cheeks are somewhat pink; Alister assumes from the cold weather outside.)

 **Kaiba:** Hey.  
**Alister:** H-Hey.  
  
**Kaiba: *walks into the room, gesturing to Alister; smiles*** You have something for me? 

(Alister nods. He takes a deep breath, stepping forward to meet Kaiba in the center of the room, in front of his bed. He brings the picture frame to front.)

 **Alister:** It’s not much…but I thought you might like it. ***holds up frame***

(Kaiba takes the frame in both hands, turning it over in his fingers and staring at the image behind the glass. His expression relaxes, thin lips pressing together. Alister clears his throat, running a hand through his hair nervously.)

 **Alister:** I, uh…it was one of the happier moments of my life. And it meant a lot to me – to be able to get to know you in the way that I did. ***gazes up at Kaiba***  
**Kaiba: …*looks at Alister*** …this is great, Alister. Thank you.  
**Alister: *shrugs*** Hey – it’s the least I could do…for one of my best friends. 

(Kaiba stares, blue eyes glazing over. Feeling his composure start to crack, Alister shifts his weight and shoves his hands in his pants pockets.)

 **Alister: *bites lower lip*** I’m…sorry for causing trouble between you and Rachel.  
**Kaiba: *glares, shakes head*** Don’t…  
**Alister: *stares at Kaiba*** I really _am_ , Seto. I was being selfish, and I realize that now. I know you and Rachel have a connection that runs deep… ***looks down*** And it was wrong of my to try and interrupt that. I hope you can forgive me…  
**Kaiba: *stern voice*** I said _don’t_.  
**Alister: *fighting back tears*** I...I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted. 

(Silence rings heavily throughout the room. Ashamed of himself, Alister looks down. He can’t help it; despite his anguish, his love for Kaiba still burns strong, tearing him down as he watched that same fire in Kaiba burn in a different direction. He swears to himself this would be the last time he mentioned it – for his own sake, if not for Kaiba's. Forcing himself to face reality, Alister brings his gaze back up - and frowns. Kaiba’s blue eyes glisten with emotion - still a rare sight, even after disconnecting himself from his past. Kaiba sets the framed picture down on the desktop, turning and closing the gap between them in three steps. His arms, strong and loving, catch Alister off guard as they wrap around his shoulders. Kaiba pulls Alister into a tight hug, pressing his head close to his chest. His heartbeat, strong and steady, thuds in Alister’s ear. He relaxes with a deep, shaky exhale, letting his eyes fall closed as he snakes his arms slowly around Kaiba’s narrow hips.)

 **Alister: *tearing up*** I’m sorry, Seto…  
**Kaiba: *soothing voice*** Knock it off. You’ll make yourself sick. 

(Alister takes a few calming breaths. Kaiba runs a hand through his hair, cradling the back of his head and holding him close. The two men stand in silence, breathing in tandem and holding each other. Alister keeps his eyes closed, listening to Kaiba’s heartbeat, thoughts flowing in time to the organic rhythm. It felt so good to be held again, to feel Kaiba’s arms surrounding him in a loving gesture. He craved it so badly it pained him to the very pit of his core. He'd do _anything_ for this to be a permanent fixture…if only Pendragon wasn't around. It was obvious she was gaining control of Kaiba’s emotions; he was obsessed with her, following her around…begging for intimacy, but she STILL held out….Alister’s eyes snap open, a thought hitting him like a wrecking ball. There'd been times he'd walked by their rooms during a private situation – on purpose more often than not – just to hear what went on between them. Most of the time, just as the situation would get heated, Pendragon would bring it to a halt. There didn’t seem to be a reason for it, other than coming from a place of past trauma with their relationship. If the relationship was already fractured…and the one thing it lacked wasn’t being provided…Alister turns his head up, hooded gaze settling on Kaiba’s handsome face. Kaiba looks down at him, one eyebrow raising in curiosity.)

 **Kaiba: *raised eyebrow*** You better get that look off your face…  
**Alister: *low voice*** Or what? ***traces fingers up Kaiba’s chest*** I can’t be Rachel Pendragon…but I can give you what she won't. What you _crave_. 

(Kaiba pushes him back to arm’s length. He stares, blue eyes turning icy and narrow – though the way his hands begin to tremble tells Alister he's waging an internal war.)

 **Kaiba: *glare*** No. For the last time, Alister, this CAN’T happen. 

(Desperation and lust taking control, Alister presses his advantage. He brings his hand down from Kaiba’s chest, dragging his fingertips along the grooves of Kaiba’s chiseled abs to the belt at his hips. He opens his fingers, sliding them past the metal belt buckle.)

 **Alister: *bites lower lip*** Pendragon’s been denying you…I’ve seen it. She’s got you on a leash…holding you back… ***stares*** I can see the desire in your eyes. The pain of not getting to enjoy that release…

(Alister turns his hand between Kaiba’s legs and pressing upward. Kaiba exhales shortly, angrily; yet, he grasps Alister’s shoulders tightly.) 

**Kaiba: *growling*** Alister…stop it! 

(Alister ignores Kaiba’s plea; he curls his fingers between Kaiba’s legs, grasping his erection – which begins to stiffen. Kaiba releases a frustrated groan, his fingertips digging painfully into Alister’s shoulders. His blue eyes start to melt; slowly but surely. Alister snakes his other hand up Kaiba’s chest and shoulder, pushing it through his thick, brown hair and wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck. He pulls Kaiba toward him, surprised to find little resistance as he presses his lips against Kaiba’s, pressing up harder between his legs.)

 **Alister: *grins*** Mmmm…the boss likes that, does he?  
**Kaiba: *grasps shoulders tighter*** Nnnnggh…Alister, I-I can’t…  
**Alister: *kisses Kaiba forcefully; lips brushing*** Shhh…take it easy, Seto. You should sit down. 

(Alister removes his hand from between Kaiba’s legs, letting his fingers drag beneath Kaiba’s hardening erection. He grasps Kaiba's muscular bicep, turning him so his back is facing the bed. With a gentle push, Kaiba lands on it. His stare turns lustful as he watches Alister unbutton his pea coat, sweeping it off his shoulders and exposing his black turtleneck underneath. Alister kneels between Kaiba’s legs, pushing them open and letting his hands slither up Kaiba’s black slacks to his belt buckle. The fabric feels so soft, so good between his fingers…it instantly begins to turn him on, becoming aroused himself.)

 **Kaiba: *breathing hard*** Alister…knock it off!  
**Alister: *popping open Kaiba’s belt buckle, chuckling*** I’m willing to give you what she won’t…because you deserve it.

(Kaiba groans, fingers curling into fists and grasping the comforter so tight that stitches tear. Alister’s fingers tremble as he unbuttons Kaiba’s pants, slowly dragging the zipper down, exposing a pair of grey, cotton boxers beneath— and suddenly, a phone starts ringing. He jerks up; Kaiba’s face drains of color as he unclenches a fist from the comforter, frantically digging into the pocket of his pea coat. A few seconds later he retrieves his phone and looks at the screen.)

 **Kaiba: *swallows*** I-It’s Rachel. 

(Alister freezes, holding his breath as Kaiba answers, trying desperately to compose his voice.)

 **Kaiba:** H-Hey, Rae.  
**Rachel: *on the other line*** Hey, Seto. Are…you okay? You sound winded.  
**Kaiba: *runs shaking hand through hair*** Y-Yeah, I’m fine….  
**Rachel: *sounding concerned*** Where are you? I thought you’d be here by now…

(Kaiba glances at his phone’s screen, muttering a curse before bringing the phone back to his ear. He looks nervous.)

 **Kaiba:** Ah, I-I’m sorry, honey… ***glances at Alister*** Uhh…an emergency happened at the construction site.  
**Rachel: *gasp*** Oh God…what _kind_ of emergency?  
**Kaiba: *tone smoothing*** One of the workers fell from a scaffolding. He was rushed to the hospital…but they think he’ll be okay. I was asked to go along to provide answers to the police inquiry. ***scoff*** Waste of time, if you ask me.  
**Rachel:** Oh dear…well, I certainly hope he’s all right. What time do you think you’ll be back?  
**Kaiba: *glances at the screen*** Uh…I’m getting ready to leave now, so fifteen minutes at the latest.  
**Rachel:** Okay. I’ll see you then, Seto. ***little giggle***

(She whispers something that Alister can’t hear; whatever it was must have been sensual, because Kaiba’s face immediately flushes red.)

 **Kaiba:** Yeah…I can’t wait. ***stares at Alister*** I’ll see you in a little bit, Rae. I love you.  
  
(He disconnects the call; Alister’s heart begins to sink. However, just as he places his hands on Kaiba’s thighs, Kaiba’s hands cover his. His nails dig painfully into the backs of Alister’s hands; Alister gasps, looking up. Kaiba’s face is tight, eyes narrowed and on fire with lust. One of his hands shoot out, grasping a handful of Alister’s hair at the top of his head.)  
**Alister: *winces*** Agggh!  
**Kaiba: *growling*** You have fifteen minutes, Cheveaux. And if we’re doing this, we’re doing it MY way.

(Kaiba stands, keeping his fist tight in Alister’s hair. His free hand slides down, thumb slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. He peels them down, exposing his stiff erection. Alister gasps; it’s much bigger than he expected, which both scares and excites him at once. He glances up.)

 **Alister:** B-But Pendragon—

(Kaiba’s fist yanks upward; Alister cries out, pain exploding across his scalp as Kaiba pulls his hair hard - even ripping some out. Kaiba’s other hand grasps his erection, holding it toward Alister’s face; he glares, blue eyes shimmering like pools.)

 **Kaiba:** YOU wanted this so badly – now you have to _finish it_. 

(Shock ripples across Alister’s chest; it IS what he wanted, what he ALWAYS wanted. The chance to pleasure Kaiba, the man he loved, was beyond comprehension. He swallows heavily, casting his gaze back at the object of his desire. Alister squashes the concern beginning to bubble in his chest, allowing Kaiba to push his head forward. Kaiba's erection is forced into his mouth, nearly to the back of his throat. Without hesitation Alister begins sucking hard, hands sliding up Kaiba’s hips and grasping them tight. Kaiba releases a loud, satisfied groan, grabbing a second handful of Alister's hair.)

 **Kaiba:** Ugghh, FUCK yes…

(It doesn’t take very long for Alister to accomplish his goal; within minutes, all the pent up sexual frustration in Kaiba releases itself in a raspy, broken yelp. He pulls back just as he begins to cum; it splashes down Alister’s neck and waistcoat, hot and thick. Alister moans, enjoying it as it lasts. Kaiba takes a deep, shivering breath, fingers slowly uncurling from Alister’s hair. He looks down, eyes completely melted – and worried. He helps Alister to his feet, pulling a silk handkerchief from his pocket and handing it over. Alister cleans himself with it before discarding it on the floor at his feet. Kaiba zips his pants back up, straightening his shirt and belt buckle before slipping his pea coat back on over his shoulders.)

 **Kaiba: *breathless, glaring*** Don’t tell a goddamn soul what happened tonight. Do I make myself clear?  
**Alister: *nods, quivering*** Y-Yes, Seto. I-I’m sorry—  
**Kaiba: *points at him*** And knock that shit off. ***looks away, shrugging coat on*** if I didn’t want it, I’d have left. ***looks back*** But Rachel can NEVER. KNOW.  
**Alister: *holds up hands*** I would never say anything to her, you know that.  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes, voice cold*** …if she ever finds out, I’ll have you killed. And I MEAN that. 

(Alister, unsure of how to respond, simply nods. Kaiba turns on his heel without saying anything else, grabbing the framed selfie from the desk before running a hand through his hair and leaving Alister’s room. Once the door closes, Alister releases a heavy, satisfied sigh. He'd done it…Kaiba had given in to the idea that he was losing control of his relationship…and Alister finally got what he wanted, at least in a sexual way. He still craved Kaiba’s reciprocal love in return, but that would be something he'd have to tackle slowly but surely. He'd still have to find a way to get Pendragon out of the picture first. As his mind races with options, a sickeningly familiar giggle floats up to his window from the garden below. Alister frowns, turning to the window and looking out. Down below, right at the back doors – where he'd seen Kaiba and Pendragon making out earlier in the day – stood Pendragon with another man. Alister squints; he realizes the man is Bastion Misawa, the director of operations from the science lab. The two share another laugh – Bastion running a nervous hand through his hair – before he turns and heads down the path in the direction of the lab. Rachel remains on the step, watching his retreating back and twirling a red-gold curl in her fingers before she enters the mansion. Alister’s frown deepens. Odd…by the sound of Kaiba’s conversation with the woman, it sounded like Pendragon was waiting for him. However, here she was outside with Dr. Misawa…and didn’t look like she was in a hurry to meet Kaiba. As he watches the doctor walk beside the gazebo – his gaze returning over his shoulder for a last look at Pendragon – a memory fires in Alister’s brain. He was reminded of Misawa approaching he and Mokuba at the gazebo, asking for Rachel. He'd looked nervous then, too…and now _Pendragon_ looked nervous. The puzzle suddenly clicked together so hard that Alister gasps. That was it! Dr. Misawa was obviously attracted to Pendragon. The two of them spent a lot of time together, even sometimes cutting into Pendragon's time with Kaiba. Coupled with Kaiba’s sexual frustration and fear of losing control...it was the perfect storm. He just needed to get Pendragon and Misawa to fall in love with each other – and then she'd no longer be an obstacle. Spurred on by his victory tonight, Alister lets loose a laugh as he pulls off his soiled clothing to prepare for a shower.)


	43. Birthday Wishes: Part III

(Rachel paces her room, glancing at the digital clock in the kitchenette. It's only ten minutes past 6pm, but her nerves grow restless with uncertainty. That morning, after contemplating it all night, Rachel finally decided to give in to Kaiba’s silent but insistent plea for intimacy. She honestly didn’t know why she hadn’t given in already. She and Kaiba had lost their virginity to each other last year. Even though they'd only gotten the chance to make love once before their lives went straight to hell, the tension was still there. Since reuniting romantically, Kaiba’s kisses started to become rougher, his hands wandering. He'd gotten close a few times, once managing to unhook her bra and pull her pants down before she stopped him. Rachel supposed it had a lot to do with mistrust. She was frightened of getting that involved again, not sure if Kaiba’s intentions were desire-driven or actually as he said they were – out of love. So far, he'd done nothing but continually proven her wrong; he stopped when she asked him to – even though he pouted about it – and told her that he'd wait until she was ready again. He'd lived up to his commitments, just as she expected – except for tonight. He was running late – and it was unlike him to be late, especially when she'd finally offered him what he – and, honestly, she herself – had been craving for months.)

 **Rachel: *shakes head*** Get it together, Rae…he’ll be here.

(As if on cue, a knock comes at her door. Rachel nearly leaps out of her skin, heart thundering in her rib cage. She glances at the door before whirling away, dashing to the vanity beside the entrance to her hallway. Rachel inspects herself, fluffing her loose curls once again for good measure. She eyes her figure with scrutiny, looking for any imperfections. She'd taken the liberty of stripping down completely naked, wearing only a sheer black lace robe to whet her lover’s appetite. She gathers the silk sash at her waist, closing the open robe in a very loose knot that does little to conceal her body. Satisfied, Rachel gives her reflection a smug grin before she turns to the door. She swallows, turning the handle.)

 **Rachel:** It’s about time you arrived, Mr. Ka—

(A ragged gasp pulls from her lungs - standing in her door frame isn’t Seto Kaiba at all, but Bastion Misawa.)

 **Rachel: *crosses arms over chest*** _Bastion_! 

(Bastion’s dark eyes immediately go wide, a blush burning his cheeks a dark red. His eyes fall across her body; Bastion squeezes them shut, shooting an arm up and recoiling like he'd been punched.)

 **Bastion:** O-Oh, Rachel, I-I’m so very sorry!!  
**Rachel: *tugs robe closed, blushing hard*** N-No, it’s okay! I just….I was expecting someone…else…  
**Bastion: *turns*** I-I’m terribly…f-forgive me, my lady, I-I’ll come back another time—

(Mortified by her reckless display – even though she hadn’t expected anyone other than Kaiba – she holds her robe closed with one hand splayed across her abdomen. She shoots her other hand toward Bastion’s quickly retreating back.)

 **Rachel:** N-No, please wait! 

(Bastion slows himself to a stop halfway down the corridor, hesitating before glancing cautiously over his shoulder. Still, he keeps his eyes averted to the wall. Rachel swallows hard, dropping her hand to her chest.)

 **Rachel:** Is it an emergency?  
**Bastion: *shakes head, eyes averted*** N-Not particularly…but I-I’d like to go over some d-development issues I’ve c-come across since this morning.... ***exhales, shakes head again*** N-No, I’m terribly sorry for disturbing you, Rachel. Please…don’t mind me…. ***turns away***  
**Rachel: *presses lips together; commanding voice*** _Stop_ , Dr. Misawa. 

(Bastion immediately comes to a halt, but he keeps his back to her. Rachel clears her throat and grasps the door with one hand.)

 **Rachel:** Give me a moment to put clothes on. Then we can talk.  
**Bastion: *audible swallow*** Y-Yes, ma’am. 

(Rachel quietly shuts the door; once it clicks closed, she releases an adrenaline-shaken breath and leans her back against the wood. She lets the robe fall open, hands hanging freely at her sides as she forces herself to relax. Guilt and embarrassment crush her; embarrassment from Bastion nearly seeing her naked…and guilt for hoping that he did. It was unexpected and sudden, perhaps drawn from her self-imposed chastity. Rachel’s eyes flutter closed; she forces herself to breathe. Even as she thought about it, she knew it wasn’t a random spat of emotion. It was something she'd felt brewing beneath the surface for months, something abated by her love for Kaiba…but was still very much present. Dr. Bastion Misawa was an attractive man, in more ways than just physically; he was genuinely interested in getting to know HER, and had been very helpful and attentive during her visits to the lab. Every time they were together, she felt completely relaxed and able to speak her mind…not that she couldn’t or didn’t do that with Kaiba, but something about Bastion felt different. But it was nothing more than a friendship, and would never be anything more…Rachel shakes her head violently, curls slapping her face. She pushes herself off from the door, walking to her bedroom. She discards her robe for the jeans and white wool sweater she'd worn earlier that day. Once she's dressed, she pulls out her phone and places a shaky call to Kaiba’s phone. Thankfully, he answers – but sounds out of breath. After a few moments over conversation, in which Kaiba tells her he’s going to be late but on his way, Rachel breathes a relieved sigh.)

 **Rachel:** Okay, Seto. I’ll see you then. ***lowers voice, licks lips*** I’m ready for your tongue to be all over my body.  
**Kaiba: *excited exhale*** Yeah…I can’t wait. I’ll see you in a little bit, Rae. I love you.  
**Rachel:** I love you too.

(Disconnecting the call, Rachel returns to the living room and grabs her keys off the davenport by the door. She clears her throat, stepping into the hall. Bastion is waiting in the corridor, still with his back to the door. He slowly turns as she locks the door behind her; when Rachel turns back to face him, she finds him finally facing HER. He isn’t wearing his lab coat and dress shirt/slacks like usual; he's wearing a simple pair of jeans and a dark green sweater-vest over a white long sleeved shirt. It looked nice. The blush remains on his cheeks as he gives her an embarrassed, apologetic look.)

 **Rachel: *shakes head, sheepish smile*** Would you…like to go for a walk in the garden?  
**Bastion: *nods, shoves hands in pockets*** Erm…y-yes, that would be splendid. 

(Bastion waits for her to step to his side before they head down the corridor together. The two remain awkwardly silent all the way down the staircase, even into the master parlor and through the back doors. Outside, the sunset casts red and gold colors across the cherry blossom trees, which have started shedding their leaves in preparation for winter. The air is cool and crisp; a shiver runs down Rachel’s spine as the cold bites her face, barely buffeted by her thick wool sweater. She shoves her hands in the pockets of her jeans, bowing her head against the breeze. Finally, after several steps toward the bubbling fountain in the middle of the courtyard, Bastion clears his throat and breaks the silence.)

 **Bastion:** I, ah…I had a quick question about a hard stop that I came across whilst continuing the programming that we had left off on this afternoon. It looks like there’s a string of data that automatically hardwires the VR input into the NS Connect, rather than transmitting it directly from the Crystal Cloud Network. ***glances at her*** Is that merely a design choice, or…?  
**Rachel: *looks at him, nods*** Partly. I learned from Kaiba’s mistake years ago – hardwiring the program input feed directly into the device itself prevents anyone on the outside from trapping the player’s consciousness in the network. You know this, but the NS Connect is designed to wake a player up from stasis if their vitals rise or fall out of a certain range. ***gestures*** It’s the same with what’s been coined as “VR Entrapment.” If the network is disconnected suddenly – due to a power outage or tampering – the NS Connect will automatically sever the network input with that hard stop and wake the player up, rather than the player getting trapped in the VR. It’s almost like hitting the reset button on an old video game console.  
**Bastion: *nods*** Ah, I see…  
**Rachel: *shrugs*** It’s not perfect, of course, but it’s the closest we’re able to come to making VR immersion completely and totally safe. ***looks at the path ahead*** There’s the slim chance that the safeties on the NS Connects could blow, but even if they do they’re designed to send out distress signals to cell phone towers nearby. So the signal gets transmitted almost like an Amber Alert.  
**Bastion: *frowns*** An ‘Amber Alert’? What’s that?  
**Rachel: *smiles, looks at him*** Oh, right – sorry. It’s an American thing; if a child gets kidnapped, every single person within a certain radius of the crime gets a text on their phone alerting them of the kidnapping.  
**Bastion:** My…that sounds like a brilliant idea.  
**Rachel: *nods*** It is. And it works – most of the time, anyway. 

(Bastion falls silent, letting his gaze slip to his shoes as dead leaves and gravel crunches beneath them. Guilt once again washes over Rachel; she presses her lips together, pulling herself to a stop right beside the koi pond alcove. Bastion likewise stops, gazing at her questioningly. She sighs, running a hand through her hair and shaking out her loose curls.)

 **Rachel:** Bastion…I’m very sorry. About earlier. It was inappropriate to answer the door that way…I just…wasn’t expecting anyone else—

(Rachel clams up. For some reason, she can’t bring herself to speak Kaiba’s name, even though it’s obvious by Bastion’s tight expression that he already knows. His disappointment is innocent and hard to look at. As they stare at each other, the breeze kicks up in a particularly strong gust. It blows Bastion’s black hair into his eyes; the way his bangs pass across his face suddenly remind her of Kaiba.) 

**Bastion:** I-It’s quite all right, really. I, uh… ***nervous laugh*** …I imagine whoever you were waiting for must be sorely disappointed that they missed, ah… _THAT_ …  
**Rachel: *giggle*** Probably.  
**Bastion: *looks down*** His loss, really. 

(Rachel stares at Bastion, unsure of how to respond to his bold statement. Eventually, as Bastion’s navy eyes rise to meet hers once again, a smile crosses her lips.)

 **Rachel:** You’re right. His loss, indeed. 

(A nervous blush blooms across his cheeks, almost in time with his nervous smile. Rachel gives him a grim smile.)

 **Rachel:** How about we discuss this more over lunch tomorrow – my treat?  
**Bastion: *holds up hands, shakes head*** Oh n-no, I couldn’t in good conscious ask you to do that—  
**Rachel: *grins*** I’m not asking. I’m insisting. ***shrug*** It’s the least I can do for almost flashing you.  
**Bastion: *nervous laugh, blushes harder*** A-Ah, that’s very kind of you. So long as the next lunch is my treat, then I’m more than happy to accompany you. ***grim smile*** And I really wouldn’t have minded if you'd flashed me- ***blushes*** -I-I mean to say, that is, that if I HAD seen you, I wouldn’t have been upset about it. I-In a professional sense, of course. ***taps fingers together***  
**Rachel: *snicker, elbows him gently*** C’mon, you can say it – you wouldn’t have minded seeing me naked. 

(Bastion’s face turns such a dark shade of red that Rachel gets concerned. However, as he rubs the back of his neck with a hand, his blush begins to fade. The wind once again picks up, tousling his hair. It shimmers with brown highlights in the dying sunset.)

 **Bastion: *sheepish grin*** I…I don’t know how to respond, Miss Pendragon. I-I mean – Rachel. 

(His navy gaze rises to meet Rachel’s; in the fading light reflected from the mansion’s windows, they sparkle and spin like galaxies in the night sky. It’s entrancing…and Bastion was very easy on the eyes. She almost wishes that he WOULD find a response for her. She WANTED to hear him admit that he wanted to see her naked…it was strange and taboo – and exciting. Ashamed about it – _again_ – Rachel gives him a smile.)

 **Rachel:** I’m just messing with you, Bastion. Don’t think too much about it. ***pulls phone out of pocket, checks the time*** I should probably head back.  
**Bastion: *gestures toward the mansion*** May I walk you back? To the door, at least?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Of course. 

(They turn on the path, heading for the mansion at a slow but steady pace. Their conversation resumes, though away from the topic of the mishap from earlier. By the time they reach the back steps, the Kaiba Corp agents guarding the outside for the night watching them closely, Rachel turns.)

 **Rachel:** I’ll meet you at the lab tomorrow – 8am, as usual?  
**Bastion: *nods*** I’ll surely be there.  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Okay. We can tackle that firewall issue while we’re at it.  
**Bastion:** Excellent. Well, then…I hope you have a good night, Rachel. ***grin*** I, uh…would hope the next person you open the door for knows what they’re getting into.  
**Rachel: *mock offended, scoff*** Are you making fun of me _again_ , Bastion?  
**Bastion: *chuckle*** I suppose I am.  
**Rachel: *laugh*** Well, perhaps next time I open the door for _you_ , I'll be in a hazmat suit. 

(They share a laugh before Bastion bids her goodbye. She remains on the porch, watching him head back up the path toward the direction of the lab. He doesn’t look back, the moonlight beginning to take place of the vanishing sun and washing over him in a misty, soft glow. It takes a long moment for Rachel to peel her eyes from him; eventually, she turns, admitted to the mansion by the agent standing guard. As she heads through the master parlor toward the staircase, she checks her phone again. It was almost 6:30pm – right at the time Kaiba told her he'd be getting back. Bastion’s words ring in her mind once again. _I hope the next person you open the door for knows what they’re getting into_. Knowing perfectly well what she'd be getting into, Rachel smiles as she bounds up the stairs, hoping she can slip back into her robe before Kaiba gets to her room.)


	44. Birthday Wishes: Part IV

(After rushing to his private suite to shower after his unexpected – but incredibly satisfying – encounter with Alister, Seto approaches Rachel’s suite door and knocks. He shoves his hands in his pockets as he waits, exhaling heavily. He casts his gaze to the plush red carpet, toeing it with the tip of his shoe as the grandfather clock in the hall chimes 15 till. His thoughts, unusually quiet and collected, remain silent as he hears soft footsteps approaching the door on the other side. They stop just before the door.)

**Rachel:** Who is it? 

**Kaiba: *frowns*** It’s me.

(A relieved sigh comes from the door. Before Seto can process what it could possibly mean, the door’s handle turns - and his breath catches in his throat. The suite is lit only by moonlight from the windows. Rachel stands in the doorframe, red-gold hair loose in a cascading curtain of curls. A thin layer of black lace serving as a robe hangs on her shoulders, loosely tied around her waist – but it does next to nothing to hide her naked body.)

 **Rachel: *seductive grin*** It’s about time you showed up, Mr. Kaiba. 

(Seto doesn’t hesitate; he shoots his arms forward, grasping Rachel’s hips and stepping over the doorframe. He hooks his heel around the door, kicking it closed with a loud slam. He viciously locks lips with her, lifting her off the floor and carrying her to the sofa in the middle of the living room. He sinks heavily onto it, pulling Rachel onto his lap, facing him. Seto’s fingers slip between the knot of the silk sash at her waist, undoing it swiftly. It falls open; Seto shoves his tongue into Rachel’s mouth, sliding his hands up her arms and slipping them beneath the sleeves of the robe. He brushes it off with the backs of his hands. It falls to the floor in a quiet rustle, exposing Rachel’s perfect body bathed in moonlight.)

 **Kaiba: *staring, whispering*** Oh, fuck….

 **Rachel: *lips brushing against his, whisper*** Like what you see, Seto? 

**Kaiba:** Fuck yes…

(Lust takes over; Seto grows hard once again as his hands slide to Rachel’s chest. Her bare breasts, soft and heavy, fill the palms of his hands as he grasps them, squeezing firmly. Rachel moans into his mouth, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. He kisses her a moment longer, then takes her right breast into his mouth. His eyes fall closed, the sweet taste of her skin spreading across his lips as he sucks her nipple. Rachel moans again, louder this time.)

 **Rachel:** Mmmmm… ***tosses head back*** _Seto_ …

(Her bleating is music to his ears. He suckles Rachel’s breast harder, gently grinding his teeth against her nipple as it swells in his mouth. She gives a pained, lustful groan as Seto releases her nipple with a smack of his lips. He presses her breasts together, giving her other breast the same treatment. Rachel’s hand snakes through his hair, pressing his head into her chest. He gives her a gentle bite before releasing her. Seto stares up at her, getting even harder as she leans down, sinking her teeth into his neck.)

 **Kaiba: *eyes fall closed, groaning*** Unnggghhh… _fuck_...

(So hard that it’s starting to get painful, Seto reaches between Rachel’s legs. He pops open his belt buckle, unzipping his pants and pulling his bulging erection from his boxers. Seto lifts his face, kissing Rachel once more and passing his hand between her legs, feeling the dripping wet heat of her womanhood. He extends his index and middle fingers, pushing them inside her. Rachel hisses, moaning loudly; her fingers tighten in his hair.)

 **Rachel:** _Aannnggghhh_ …!

(Seto returns the groan, pressing his fingers forward before pulling them out and grasping his erection. He bites her lower lip, slowly pulling her down onto him. Her heat is insanely arousing - as is her whining moan of ecstasy as he pushes himself inside her.)

 **Kaiba: *grasps her hips; whispering heatedly*** Nnnggg... _Rachel_... 

**Rachel: *whines*** Seto....

(Seto groans loudly, Rachel’s hips touching his. She gasps, tossing her head back as she starts riding him. He growls, sliding one hand up her abdomen, between her breasts to her neck. He begins to lose control, the telltale tingle of an orgasm rippling through his naval. His fingers curl around Rachel’s throat, enough to cause her to pant heavily – enticingly – for breath.)

 **Rachel: *gasp*** _Nnggggghhh_ …

 **Kaiba: *breathing hard*** I’m close, Rae…

 **Rachel: *moaning*** Cum inside me, Seto!

 **Kaiba:** Nnggghh, FUCK!

(Rachel rides him harder - Seto’s fingers clench around her throat tighter. The tingle in his naval grows into an electrifying numbness; she releases a sexy moan, which finally puts him over the edge. His erection throbs; he tosses his head back, slamming his eyes shut and groaning uncontrollably. Rachel continues to ride him through his orgasm; he places trembling hands on her hips, stopping her as he begins to get sensitive.)

 **Kaiba: *groaning*** Nnnnghhh... _baby_...

 **Rachel: *leans forward, kissing him softly*** I love you, Seto...I love you...

(Seto loses the strength to respond; he fights to catch his breath, resting his head against the back of the sofa. He closes his eyes, breathing deep and letting his hand slide away from Rachel’s neck. After a long, silent moment, Seto opens his eyes, staring up at the moonlit ceiling above. He had never thought this would happen, never imagined that he would be able to make love to Rachel ever again. But here they were. It was a miracle. And at the same time...he also had the convenience of "pre-gaming" for her with Alister. It was the perfect arrangement...and neither was the wiser about it. Seto tries not to allow guilt in, looking down as Rachel leans forward and presses her head into his chest. He places a hand on her back, exhaling heavily.)

 **Kaiba:** Rae...

(Rachel snuggles closer to his chest, sighing happily.)

 **Rachel: *soft voice*** You don't know how long I've wanted this....

 **Kaiba: *rubs her back*** Me too, sweet pea. ***closes eyes again*** Me too. 

(A happy sigh sinks Rachel's chest. Seto casts his gaze skyward again... _I would never say anything to her, you know that_...he grimaces, Alister’s breathless words whispering across his mind. He could live his life with Rachel, whatever direction it went and he would still have Alister in the sidelines, waiting to pick up his broken pieces if they were to shatter again. He'd never have to worry about being alone ever again...Seto returns the happy sigh, wrapping both arms around Rachel’s back and holding her tight. He suddenly felt powerful, untouchable - and he deserved it.)

 **Kaiba: *kisses the top of Rachel’s head, whispering*** Will you sleep with me tonight?

 **Rachel: *looks up, grins*** Yes...but I think we have a little more lost time to make up for.

(Seto returns the grin, squeezing her happily.)

 **Kaiba:** You're right...we have _months_. ***kisses her*** And I _deserve_ to take back what I lost.

(Rachel giggles, falling into his kisses swiftly and without question - just as he wanted it to be.)


	45. Ante Up

(Several months pass. As winter melts away into spring, the situation in the Kaiba household has also become relaxed and content. Seto Kaiba has found himself in a comfortable situation maintaining a relationship with both Rachel Pendragon AND Alister Cheveaux. While his heart and affections – and public relationship – belongs solely to Rachel, he finds balance for his visceral needs and wants in Alister when Rachel isn’t around. Rachel, while oblivious to what's been happening between Alister and Kaiba, starts to confide more and more of her life into Bastion Misawa, who has become a close friend of hers. All the while, the merger between Kaiba Corp and Templar Tech finally begins to take shape under a rebranded company – the Kaiba-Templar Corporation. Determined to bring an end to Pendragon’s rule of the roost, Alister decides to act on an idea he'd been formulating since October of the previous year - getting Pendragon to fall in love with Bastion Misawa. He'd been secretly watching their interactions, watching how well they seemed to get along – and how obvious it was that the two shared feelings for each other. During the winter, efforts to sabotage Rachel and Kaiba’s relationship – while ultimately fruitless – have begun to sour the couple's affections, resulting in them spending less amounts of time with each other. Also having the faint idea sewn into his head by Alister that Rachel is manipulating his emotions as a means of control, Kaiba has become noticeably irritable and power-hungry in both daily life and in bedroom manners. Rachel, doing what she can to battle through it, spends more and more time at the lab with Misawa. So far, it was all going according to Alister’s plan. One afternoon, in the middle of March, Alister approaches Kaiba’s study to begin work for the day. They'd taken a break from interfacing all finances between the two companies to focus on a vastly more important task - introducing Kaiba-Templar to the public, and putting together initial public offerings for the investors that were sure to be clambering at the gates for stock. Alister raps his knuckles on the heavy oak door, running his other hand down his grey tweed vest to smooth it.)

 **Kaiba: *inside*** It’s open. 

(Alister steps inside the rustic study, shutting the door behind himself. When he turns to Kaiba’s desk, he sees his lover typing furiously away at his laptop, looking flustered. Alister frowns, approaching the desk worriedly.)

 **Alister: *frowns*** Is everything all right?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head, sighs heavily*** Fucking idiots….There was an incident at the lab today that could have completely taken the Crystal Cloud Network offline.  
**Alister:** Oh no…what happened?  
**Kaiba: *still typing*** Some asshole testing the new NS Connect model had a seizure during trials, and the safeties shut off so fast that it nearly blew the network.  
**Alister: *frowns harder*** Oh shit…is he all right?  
**Kaiba: *shrug*** How the hell should I know? I fired him immediately.  
**Alister: *stares*** You...you _fired_ him for having a seizure?!  
**Kaiba: *stops typing, glares at Alister*** Kaiba Corp has a very thorough physical exam employees have to submit to before hiring. It’s something that shouldn’t have happened, so I took steps to make sure it never happens again. ***turns back to laptop***  
**Alister:** But…Seto, that’s not fair…  
**Kaiba: *coldly, not looking at Alister*** Then he shouldn’t have lied about not having epilepsy on his physical exam. 

(Alister stares, uncertain how to respond – or if he should at all. Kaiba’s lack of empathy starkly reminds him of how the man fired Doctor Nakimura after he saved Alister’s ability to walk. It was a side of Kaiba that hadn’t been present for nearly a year; it was frightening to know it still existed. Kaiba had also been stressed lately, mostly having to do with the Kaiba-Templar rebranding going public. It was a lot of extra weight on his and Pendragon’s shoulders, on top of the internal sabotage efforts from Alister. He almost feels bad for his underground assassination of Kaiba’s love life, but forces himself not to think about it as he slowly approaches Kaiba’s desk. He sinks into the seat on the opposite side, letting his briefcase rest on the floor as he unclasps it and pulls out a thick stack of stapled papers. He gently lays them on the desktop, waiting for Kaiba to take notice. Eventually, Kaiba’s blue gaze slides to the document stack before turning back to his laptop screen.)

 **Kaiba:** What’s that?  
**Alister: *clears throat*** There’s, ah…one more thing I want you to look at before we start discussing the rebranding. If…you have the time, that is. 

(Kaiba finally stops typing, closing his laptop and devoting his attention to Alister. He places his elbows on the desk, steepling his fingers and resting his chin atop them. His blue eyes, angry only moments ago, soften considerably as he gazes at Alister.)

 **Kaiba:** Let’s see it. 

(Alister feels a little more at ease as he flips open the stack to a page near the center. On its face is the 1st quarter expense report of 2007 - Kaiba-Templar’s first financial report.)

 **Alister:** I’ve run our first expense report as the new company…and I’m _still_ finding a major discrepancy in payroll. ***taps a name on the sheet*** Director Takinawa is still getting paid 5 times more than the other directors. And not only that, but it seems like his income is gradually increasing each quarter. ***stares at Kaiba*** I thought we took care of this problem months ago. 

(Kaiba takes the stack of papers, bringing it to his side of the desk and staring down at the sheet in silence. After a long moment, Kaiba nods slowly.)

 **Kaiba:** I would hope that the new people in charge of employee payroll have been monitoring things closer. But honestly, I don’t see anything too out of the ordinary. ***looks up at Alister*** Akira Takinawa has been with Kaiba Corp since Gozaburo was in charge. ***slides report back toward Alister*** It must have been something they had agreed on, since it really hasn’t changed much since we looked at it last. Remember? ***shakes head*** It’s nothing.  
**Alister: *takes report back*** Are you SURE?  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** Are you questioning my judgement? 

(Alister frowns, watching Kaiba closely. The tone of his voice is frightening…challenging. It brings a prickle of unease to Alister spine. He shakes his head.)

 **Alister:** No, of course not…  
**Kaiba: *stands*** Your concern isn’t warranted, but noted. ***softens tone*** How was your day yesterday? 

(Alister watches Kaiba’s back as he retreats to the window, staring out into the sunlit garden. He draws open the curtains further, unlocking and opening the pane to let the fresh spring breeze in.)

 **Alister: *shrug*** It was fine. Not really interesting. ***grin*** Though I’ve been craving some hot chocolate from Sakura Hoshi, so I might get some today. I think it’ll be good to have some comfort while coming up with the plan for introducing the company  
**Kaiba: *nods, doesn’t look at Alister*** Get some for me too, would you?  
**Alister:** Yeah, of course. The usual?  
**Kaiba:** Mm-hmm.  
**Alister: *frowns*** Are you _sure_ you’re all right, Seto? You seem…distracted.  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** I’m fine. Just thinking. ***looks back at Alister*** Did you have something else to say? 

(Taken aback by Kaiba’s sudden curt attitude, Alister’s heart sinks into his stomach. He knew what he was doing in the shadows was causing harm to Kaiba’s health. It was Kaiba’s deepest wish to repair things with Rachel and be with her again, but Alister simply couldn’t allow her to take what he'd once had with Kaiba – and could possibly have again, given Kaiba’s insistence on keeping him around. Kaiba’s well-being was important to him, and he knew it would get rough once he pushed the right buttons…but he didn’t realize how painful it was going to be to watch. And this was the first Alister had seen Kaiba acting gruff toward HIM. But it _had_ to be done…and the sooner, the better. Gathering his courage, Alister shifts his feet and shoves his hands in his pockets.)

 **Alister:** Yeah…a thought for you to mull over, before I leave. I was thinking we should introduce Kaiba-Templar to the world with a celebration. Like a gala event or a ball. ***small smile*** I know it might be silly, but that’s what _my_ family would do whenever we closed a successful deal with someone. Everyone would get dressed up to the nines…the women in beautiful gowns and the men in tuxedos. I thought it'd be a great way to get people – especially rich people – to see the merger open to the public and get invested in what we have to offer. ***shrugs*** Besides, what better way to celebrate such a marriage between you and Pendragon? 

(Kaiba finally turns, raising an eyebrow at the word 'marriage'. Alister realizes what he said too late; it slipped out, without him really even thinking about it.)

 **Kaiba:** Are you still on that? You KNOW what this is, Alister – ***gestures to himself and Alister*** What WE are.  
**Alister: *shakes head*** I-I know….I’m sorry. It was just an expression. 

(Kaiba glares at him for a long, silent moment. Then, after a long pause, Kaiba turns his gaze back to the garden. His body shifts ever so slightly, casting golden rays across his grey business suit.)

 **Kaiba:** I like it.  
**Alister: *frowns*** What?  
**Kaiba: *looks at him*** Your idea – of the gala event. A merger on the scale as grand as ours deserves to have a flashy entrance into the world. ***turns*** And like you said, it would be the perfect bait we need to attract the kind of people we want investing in our company. ***walks back toward the desk*** But we can brainstorm about that we you get back. ***grin*** Even though I was never one for fancy parties. Neither were _you_ , if I remember right. 

(Alister can’t help but smile. The memory of the first time he and Kaiba met - at the Paradius party hosted by Dartz almost 13 years prior - was one that never failed to bring him joy. Back then, he thought Kaiba was cool and fun, and a good friend to have. Now…he wasn’t entirely sure what to think anymore, other than that his love for Kaiba ran far deeper than he'd ever imagined it to go. Sometimes it scared him – it must have scared Kaiba too, for the man rarely spoke about his emotions regarding Alister at all. He simply came to Alister, did his business, and left without a second glance. It was disheartening. But he was planning to correct it. He'd make Kaiba see that Pendragon wasn’t worth his time, even if he had to play dirty to do it. Even if it would hurt Kaiba…but Alister would be there to pick up his broken pieces, like he had before.)

 **Alister: *chuckle*** Yeah, I really wasn’t… ***shrugs*** Anyway, I’m heading out. I’ll be back in about an hour so. Did you need anything else while I’m out?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** Not that I can think of. 

(A pointed look passes across Kaiba’s eyes; Alister grins, stepping around Kaiba’s desk. The two men meet, sharing a quick and tender kiss.)

 **Kaiba: *squeezes Alister’s hand*** See you later.  
**Alister: *kisses Kaiba’s hand*** _Attend moi, mon amour._  
**Kaiba : *eyes glimmer, grin*** Mmm…don’t tease me with that French, Cheveaux.  


(He and Kaiba share one last kiss before Alister takes his leave. Once he's out of the study and heading for the foyer, Alister quickly surveys his surroundings. He doesn’t see any Kaiba-Templar agents in the immediate vicinity. Hoping he'd remain unmolested, Alister turns into the master parlor and heads out the back door into the garden. He glances to the right, toward the window of Kaiba’s study. He doesn’t see Kaiba standing in it, but he doesn’t take any chances; he turns left, down the path leading to the rose garden and gazebo. It'd take him a few minutes longer to reach the lab on foot, but it was better than running the risk of getting caught. On the entirety of the 20 minute walk, he mulls over thoughts and ideas of what he's planning to do. The easiest way to expel Rachel Pendragon from the mansion would be for her to leave on her own - and growing a romantic relationship with someone else was the key to that. He hoped that Bastion Misawa, who seemed to be a wholesome and integrity-driven man, would agree to play a game of chicken against Kaiba for Rachel’s affections. As the lab comes into view ahead of him, Alister reaches into his back pocket and retrieves his wallet. He opens it, pulling out his Kaiba-Templar ID card. He doesn’t have an access card to the lab, but he hopes his ID and company standing will gain him entrance. As luck would have it, a scientist in a white lab coat is exiting the glass doors of the lab at the same time that Alister is approaching.)

 **Alister: *calling out*** Hey, excuse me!

(The scientist turns, staring warily at Alister as he approaches. The glass doors slide silently shut behind the man.)

 **Scientist:** Can I help you?  
**Alister:** Yes – I’m here on business for Mr. Kaiba. ***holds up ID card*** My name is Alister Cheveaux; I’m the CFO of Kaiba-Templar, and the personal assistant of Mr. Kaiba. I have a message to deliver to Dr. Misawa, if he’s in today.  
**Scientist: *glances at ID card, suspicious look*** Dr. Misawa is a very busy man, sir. He’s working on important projects at the moment, so perhaps you can return at a different time.

(Confused by the man’s disdain, Alister decides to pull rank. He leans forward, narrowing his eyes.)

 **Alister: *low voice*** Are you telling me that you’re disregarding a director order from _Seto Kaiba_?  
**Scientist: *sniffs indifferently*** If I can be frank, sir, Dr. Misawa has asked not to have visitors this morning. He…has prior arrangements at noon. ***glances at watch*** Which it almost is now. So please – come back later. ***turns***  
**Alister: *taking a risk***...He has plans with Miss Pendragon, doesn’t he?  
  
(The scientist immediately stops in his tracks. He glances over his shoulder, a worried look tightening his features.)  
  
**Scientist:…*low voice*** What do you _want_ , Mr. Cheveaux? 

(Alister tries to keep the smile off his face; he struck gold. He places his wallet and ID card back in his pocket spreading his hands.)

 **Alister:** All I want is to talk to Dr. Misawa. 

(The scientist contemplates him for several silent moments. Then, with a heavy sigh sagging his shoulders, he turns back to the glass doors and reaches into his lab coat pocket. He produces an access card, which he swipes in the electronic slot beside the door; the doors slide open. The scientist turns back to Alister; his expression becomes imploring.)

 **Scientist:** Dr. Misawa’s office is down the hallway directly across the lobby; the last door on the left. Please…just deliver your message, and then leave Dr. Misawa alone.  
**Alister:** You have my word… ***glances at his nametag*** Dr. Sohma. 

(Dr. Sohma turns stiffly, walking away down the path leading around the building toward the street front. Alister wanders into lobby, passing between scientists and employees streaming to and fro. The feelings between Misawa and Pendragon must be deeper than he originally suspected; for Dr. Sohma to have nearly given up his job to protect Misawa from Kaiba’s eyes meant Misawa’s colleagues must be in the loop of Misawa’s feelings for Rachel Pendragon. It was encouraging. Alister walks into the hallway indicated by Dr. Sohma, completely bypassing the girl at the front desk. When he reaches the last door on the left, Misawa’s name and titles emblazoned on the frosted glass, he raps his knuckles on the door.)

 **Bastion: *inside*** Come in! 

(Alister pushes open the door. The office is nothing short of an organized mess, with a large desk in the center and several bookshelves and anatomical models against the walls surrounding it. On the left is a wall entirely made up of chalkboard, with scientific scribbles littering its face. Alister shuts the door behind him and turns to face the desk; Bastion Misawa looks up at him, a smile brightening his admittedly handsome face as he stands. Alister can’t help but notice that he is dressed sharply but casually, in a black blazer with a grey undershirt and black pants.)

 **Bastion:** Ah, Mr. Cheveaux! To what do I owe the pleasure? ***extends hand***  
**Alister: *takes his hand, shakes it*** Hey, doc. ***gestures to the seat in front of him*** Mind if I take a few minutes of your time?  
**Bastion: *glances at pendulum clock on the wall*** Erm, well….I’m actually just getting ready to meet someone for lunch. ***looks back at Alister*** Can it possibly wait until this evening? I _did_ instruct my staff not to allow visitors this morning, so I do apologize for the inconvenience—  
**Alister: *shakes head*** No, it’s all right. ***mischevious grin*** I know your lunch date with Miss Pendragon is your priority. 

(Bastion’s face goes pale. He stares at Alister, hands falling limply to his sides. Once the shock wears off, however, his face hardens.)

 **Bastion: *frowns*** What are you talking about?  
**Alister: *holds hands up*** It’s just what I assumed. Since you two seem to spend an awful lot of time together.

(Bastion stares at him worriedly, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Alister, knowing he had gotten his foot in the door, relaxes and lets his hands drop.)

 **Alister:** Look, man – I’m not here on business for Kaiba, if that’s what you’re worried about.  
**Bastion: *darkly*** Then what _are_ you here for, Mr. Cheveaux?  
**Alister: *grins*** I’m here to help you. Man to man.  
**Bastion: *narrows eyes*** What are you getting at? ***glances back at clock*** And please _do_ get to the point….

(Alister gestures with an upturned palm at Bastion’s chair. Bastion frowns at him for a moment before sighing heavily and sitting back down. Alister sinks into the chair in front of him, sitting back and crossing his arms across his chest.)

 **Alister:** Okay, I’ll make this short and sweet. ***pointed look*** I know how you feel about Rachel.  
**Bastion: *face flushes*** Wh-Who are you to assume how I feel about Miss Pendragon?  
**Alister: *grin widens*** You make it painfully obvious, pal. The blushing, the awkwardness…asking for her help when you know damn well that a firewall issue is well within your scope of ability to fix. ***crosses legs at the knee*** Admit it – you’re in love with her. 

(Bastion blushes harder, mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water. Alister holds up one hand.)

 **Alister:** It’s okay, doc. She _is_ a beautiful woman, you have to admit. With that silken red hair…and glistening, green eyes….  
**Bastion: *presses lips together, sounds frustrated*** Mr. Cheveaux, I don’t know what your intentions are here, but I’m going to have to ask you to—  
**Alister: *holds up hands again*** Dr. Misawa, I _swear_ I’m not here to rat you out. Kaiba doesn’t even know I’m here. ***serious look*** Like I said, I’m here to help you. ***pause*** You _do_ know she feels the same about _you_ , don’t you?  
**Bastion: *hard stare*** Rubbish. Miss Pendragon is in a relationship with Mr. Kaiba. ***face falls somewhat*** There’s no viable reason for her to share my feelings – i-if they even exist, as you say.  
**Alister: *insistent*** They _do_ exist. I’ve seen the way she acts around you – everyone has. It’s obvious that she holds you in very high regard. ***sits back*** I’m also pretty sure that someone who “doesn’t share your feelings” wouldn’t spend her mornings and lunches away from the man she’s dating to hang out with one of his employees. Do you? 

(Bastion sits back in his head, nervously pressing the tips of his fingers together.)

 **Bastion:** Supposing that you’re right…how in the world is telling me this going to help me in any way? She and Mr. Kaiba have a strong connection…however unfortunate of a circumstance that is.  
**Alister: *shrugs*** Why don’t you ask her on a date?  
**Bastion: *stares*** I beg your pardon?!  
**Alister:** Take her on a date. ***gestures*** Isn’t that what you two have already been doing this whole time?  
**Bastion: *getting flustered*** Now see here, Mr. Cheveaux—  
**Alister:** Dr. Misawa, listen to me. ***touches chest*** I’m on the inside of the situation with Rachel and Kaiba. I see everything they do together – I can’t help it, I live with them. And I guarantee you that her feelings for Kaiba aren’t as strong as you think they are. ***gestures to Bastion*** Otherwise, she wouldn’t be getting gussied up to come here and go to lunch with you today.  
**Bastion: *stares nervously*** She…she is?  
**Alister: *nods, grins*** Oh yeah, doc. I saw her before I left the mansion; she was having one of the hair stylists primp her hair for her. And she was wearing this tight blue dress that hugs those dangerous curves of hers…  
**Bastion: *blushes profusely*** P-Please…don’t speak of Rachel like she’s some sort of object….  
**Alister: *snaps*** And THAT’s your golden ticket. You actually care about her as a person, not some sex toy to pleasure yourself with as you see fit.  
**Bastion: *eyes blaze with anger*** Is…is that how _Kaiba_ sees her?  
**Alister: *shrug*** Probably. I don’t really know what goes on in his head, but I know one thing’s for sure – there’s not a time I’ve seen when he looks at her or makes comments about her that aren’t lecherous. ***sits back*** Which is his right as her boyfriend, I suppose….  
**Bastion: *frowns, growling*** No…no, that’s _not_ his bloody right. 

(Alister can’t help but grin; the conversation is going perfectly as planned. Seeing Bastion getting angry about Kaiba’s somewhat-true treatment of Rachel spurs Alister forward even further.)

 **Alister:** Well, then. Now that we’ve confirmed your feelings in the matter…ask her to have dinner with you. The worst she’ll tell you is ‘no’, even though I doubt she will. I promise you that Kaiba won’t miss her. ***gestures to himself*** I’ll keep him occupied for the night. You just need to let me know the day you decide on.  
**Bastion: *stares*** ...I don’t understand. You work for Kaiba…yet you’re purposely stabbing him in the back? ***stare hardens*** I should report you for this.  
**Alister: *wicked smile*** There’s two sides to every story, Dr. Misawa. Things with Seto Kaiba are hardly ever as they seem on the outside. ***shrugs*** And besides, reporting me will get you no closer to Rachel. Which is something you and I both know that you want. Desperately. 

(Bastion’s stare turns cold and calculating, navy eyes swimming in deep thought. After a long pause he exhales mightily, losing his straight-backed posture and slumping forward onto his elbows on the desk.)

 **Bastion: *running hands down his face*** All right. ***glares at Alister*** But everything is up to Rachel. If she decides she wants nothing to do with me… ***swallows*** I’m reporting you. Do I make myself clear?  
**Alister: *nods*** Perfectly, doc. ***stands*** But there’s no need to worry. I’m sure Rachel would come around to you on her own if you weren’t up front with her. ***pointed stare*** Take it from me that Kaiba doesn’t deserve her. ***turns*** Have a good lunch with your lady. 

(Alister turns his back on Bastion’s surprised blush, fighting furiously against releasing a victorious laugh as he exits the office and walks down the hallway toward the laboratory lobby.)


	46. A Rival Appears!: Part I

(At exactly 12pm sharp, Rachel approaches Bastion Misawa’s office. She stops just before the door, sighing and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in the royal blue wrap-style dress she wore beneath a white cardigan. For some reason, nerves pervade her today; it prompted her to make double sure that she looked her best, from her strapped blue pumps to every perfectly curled hair on her head. Fingering the laptop bag strap on her right shoulder, Rachel knocks.)

 **Bastion: *inside; sounds wary*** Come in.

(Rachel pushes open the door. Bastion’s expression – unusually tense and dour – immediately brightens when he sees her. A blush heats her cheeks, but she frowns at the change in attitude.)

 **Bastion: *smiles*** Rachel – good afternoon! ***stands, straightening blazer***  
**Rachel:** Afternoon, Bastion…. ***frown deepens*** Is everything okay?  
**Bastion: *blushes*** Oh yes – my apologies, I was simply in deep thought when you knocked. ***smiles brighter, claps hands together*** Are you ready for lunch?  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Yes, absolutely – I made sure to come hungry, like you said. ***tilts head*** Where are we going?  
**Bastion: *spreads hands*** I figured that, since it's _my_ turn to buy lunch, we could go somewhere exquisite. ***gestures to her*** If…that’s all right, of course?  
**Rachel: *nods, giggles*** “Exquisite” sounds nice.  
**Bastion: *blushes, smiles*** Excellent. ***gestures to the door*** After you, then. 

(Rachel turns, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stops her. She turns back; Bastion hooks his fingers beneath the laptop strap digging into her shoulder.)

 **Bastion:** Erm…might we simply have lunch without work involved? I…. ***blushes harder*** I figured we could relax for once. Since the completion of the new model of NS Connect is ready for trials and all. ***smiles*** I’d say our work is but finished, hm?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Oh, ah…sure! 

(Bastion lifts the heavy satchel from her shoulder, setting it down on the chair beside his desk. Rachel watches him closely; something is definitely off about him. She'd gotten to know Bastion very well over the past several months, enough to know almost all his quirks and behaviors. There was something on his mind that he wasn’t comfortable speaking about – at least, not yet. She could tell by the pinched look to his eyes and the set of his jaw; it made her nervous. Rachel tries to hide her nervousness as Bastion turns back to her, smiling and gesturing to the door.)

 **Bastion: *smiles*** My lady. 

(Rachel can’t help but grin, heart flipping. She does her best to hide her blush as she turns, leaving Bastion’s office and heading into the hallway. He comes up beside her, putting his hands in his pockets.)

 **Bastion:** If it’s not too forward of me…you, ah…you look lovely today. As usual.  
**Rachel: *blushes hard*** It’s not forward…thank you. ***glances at him*** You do, too. W-Well…handsome, I mean. ***grins*** As usual.  
**Bastion: *blushes hard, chuckles*** Thank you. ***clears throat***

(For the first time, an awkward silence settles between them. Not really sure what to do, Rachel swallows, keeping her eyes forward as the two enter the laboratory lobby. Bastion stops beside the front desk; Rachel can’t help her eyes as they wander his tall, strong frame. Was she... _developing feelings_ for him? There was no denying that he was very handsome…and it started to become more and more pressing in her mind than before. Rachel bites her lip, averting her eyes. No…no, she couldn’t _possibly_ …she was with Seto!)

 **Bastion:** Good afternoon, Miss Holly!  
**Holly: *smiles*** Good afternoon, Dr. Misawa! ***glances at Rachel*** Miss Pendragon! ***looks back at Bastion*** What can I do for you?  
**Bastion:** Would you please hold my calls until 3pm? Miss Pendragon and I will be at lunch at least until then.  
**Holly: *nods*** Of course, doctor. Do you need anything else?  
**Bastion: *shakes head*** No, that’ll be all. ***smiles*** Keep doing wonderful work.  
**Holly: *smiles brighter*** Thank you, Dr. Misawa. I really appreciate that! Have a good lunch. 

(Rachel looks up as Bastion turns to her.)

 **Bastion:** Would you like to catch a taxi, then?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yeah, let’s do it. 

(Bastion leads her across the lobby. They exit through the guarded gate outside the clinic entrance, into the shopping cul-de-sac. Bastion steps to the curb, tossing his hand up as a taxi trundles through the relatively busy thoroughfare. It pulls up to the curb; he opens the back door, gesturing for Rachel to enter. She does so, smoothing the skirt of her dress as she scoots all the way across the seat. Bastion follows, sitting beside her and shutting the door. After giving the cab driver directions in Japanese, he sits back and sighs as the car pulls away from the curb. Silence remains between them as the cab blends itself into midday traffic, looping through the cul-de-sac before reaching the entrance to the larger thoroughfare just beyond the Kaiba Estate’s gates. Once the cab picks up speed – and Rachel can’t handle the silence anymore – she settles back into the comfortable seats.)

 **Rachel: *sits back, smile*** Boy, does THIS remind me of New York. I haven’t taken a cab ride since I lived there. ***turns to Bastion*** It was one of the few “common luxuries” I took to get away from the luxury that surrounded my entire life.  
**Bastion: *raises eyebrow, grin*** You prefer the back of a cab to the back of a limousine? ***shakes head*** You’re something else.  
**Rachel: *giggles, elbows him*** What? Can’t a first-class girl have her third-class escapes?  
**Bastion: *shrug, laugh*** I suppose if a princess would rather mingle with us plebeians, then there’s no room for me to complain.  
**Rachel: *mock offended*** I never said you were a plebeian!  
**Bastion: *grins*** But you called a cab ride – my main method of transportation, by the way - “third-class”. ***nudges her playful*** So where _else_ would that leave me, hm?  
**Rachel: *nudges him back, giggles again*** Hey, YOU said it, not me! ***inclines chin*** I, in fact, happen to think you’re well above a plebeian.  
**Bastion: *raises eyebrow*** Oh?  
**Rachel: *nods, grins*** A pauper, perhaps. Or maybe even a dishwasher – if you’re lucky.  
**Bastion: *scoffs, mock offended*** Oh ho ho – I’ve gone from a doctor to a dishwasher in a matter of minutes? ***crosses arms*** My, what a strange turn of events we’ve had, your highness.  
**Rachel:** “Your Highness”, huh? ***taps chin thoughtfully*** Mmmmmm...I can get used to that. ***grins***  
**Bastion: *grins*** Too bad I think higher of you too, really. Otherwise ‘your highness’ would be fitting – for me being a dishwasher, after all.  
**Rachel: *snickers*** Oh? ***puts back of hand to forehead dramatically*** And what DO you think of me, Dishwasher Misawa? 

(While the playfulness remains in his expression, the unmistakable burn of an embarrassed blush reddens his cheeks. He stares at her for a long moment in contemplation. The grin on his face falters.)

 **Bastion: *mild grin*** I…believe you know _exactly_ what I think of you, Rae. 

(Rachel's own smile fades quickly at his quiet, bold admission. Her heart begins to race; she drops her hand from her forehead slowly as Bastion clears his throat, casting his gaze out of his window to the skyline of Downtown Domino. If she ever had any question about his attraction to her, it was immediately destroyed in that fleeting, playful moment. She'd always known Bastion was smitten with her - he made it obvious on several occasions since they had met, though he never acted on his admiration beyond a few polite compliments. But today…something changed. In the last 15 minutes alone, the dynamic between them had shifted – on _both_ fronts. Rachel presses her lips together, folding her hands in her lap. She and Seto had officially reunited as a romantic couple several months ago, but there was still something missing in their relationship. Seto loved her, she knew that without question – but there was something off about him that she couldn’t put her finger on. Perhaps it was stress or guilt, but he seemed…more frightened than before. He was also rougher and more stubborn than she remembered. Their arguments were few, but they were hot – and usually resulted in a shouting match. He was also becoming possessive of her, in a way that wasn’t always comfortable. He was obviously having her watched by his agents; they were more ubiquitous in places she frequented than they had been lately. He'd also consistently asked where she was, what she was doing…and who she was with. Rachel couldn’t do anything but chalk it up as guilt of pushing her away before, refusing to make that mistake again. It was harmless – for now. But she was constantly on eggshells. With Bastion, however, she felt incredibly secure. She had no fear of speaking her mind, or saying something that might upset him. Bastion was level-headed, listened and cared. It was a far cry from how she currently felt in the relationship she'd been desperate to reclaim. A blush rises on her own face; she quickly places a hand over one cheek as Bastion turns back to her, his smile having returned full force.)

 **Bastion:** Ah, in any case…I do hope you enjoy the finer dishes of Japanese cuisine.  
**Rachel: *nods, clears throat*** Right…because where we’re going is “exquisite”.  
**Bastion: *grins*** Quite.  
**Rachel: *grin*** More exquisite than Aragawa?  
**Bastion: *knowing look*** _Much_ more exquisite, actually.  
**Rachel: *frowns*** …really?  
**Bastion: *worried look*** I…hope that’s not a problem….  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** N-No, I don’t mind at all. I’m just…surprised there's something out there that’s fancier than Aragawa. ***laugh***  
**Bastion: *nervous laugh, runs hand through hair*** Hah, I’m afraid it’s not _that_ splendorous. The food is certainly better, by leaps and bounds. The atmosphere is also pleasant and formal, though not as black-tie as Aragawa. ***mischevious grin*** Does that follow suit with your “third-class escapes”, Miss Pendragon?  
**Rachel: *grins*** It sounds like it should do just fine…Bass.

(Bastion gives her a handsome grin before returning his gaze to the window. The rest of the journey is completed in silence. Eventually, the cab pulls into a very upscale area of downtown Domino, dropping Rachel and Bastion off on a bustling street corner. Bastion pays the cab driver, turning as the car drives away and gesturing to the stand-alone building behind them. It's a beautifully designed iridescent glass building, very modern-looking in a curved shape that slopes up toward one end. The holographic sign across the front reads “Kaito” in English below the corresponding Japanese kanji. It’s breathtaking.)

 **Rachel: *staring*** Wow…I’ve never seen anything like this!  
**Bastion: *gesturing her forward, grinning*** Wait until you see the inside. 

(He leads her to the door; it slides open on its own, reminding her of the laboratory’s front entrance. They approach the stand to be seated. As Bastion converses with the host in Japanese, Rachel finds herself gaping in wonder at the interior décor. Everything is made from shimmering iridescent crystal and silver. An enormous, cylindrical fish tank rests in the center of the establishment - colorful koi, tang, and other reef fish circle hypnotically around the blue water, soothing her almost as much as the soft, peaceful music emanating from hidden speakers. A hand touches her elbow; Rachel turns to find Bastion watching her with a satisfied smile.)

 **Bastion:** Ready to sit?  
**Rachel: *nods slowly*** Y-Yeah….

(He continues gently holding her arm, guiding her along after the host. He takes them to a booth near the fish tank, waiting until they're comfortably seated in the booth before bowing himself away. Rachel can’t help but stare at the fish tank. Bastion chuckles after a long moment.)

 **Bastion:** I take it my choice was a good one.  
**Rachel: *looks around, nods*** Yes….Bastion, this is _amazing_.  
**Bastion: *glances around*** I’ve only been here once before…but it’s certainly one of those places that sticks to the mind. ***smiles*** I’m glad you like it.  
**Rachel: *looks at him, smiles*** I love it. This is absolutely extraordinary. 

(A blush rises on his cheeks. Just then, their waiter comes to take their orders. Over the course of the next hour and a half, Rachel and Bastion spend their time truly enjoying each other’s company. They joke, they laugh, they discuss and debate various topics. They also enjoy delicious food, the likes of which Rachel had never tried, in all the time she'd spent in Japan. However, throughout the entire discussion, whatever was on Bastion’s mind earlier had begun to grow. The closer they got to finishing their meals, the more anxious he began to look. It got to the point where he looked like he might faint; at that point, Rachel sets down the crystal water glass she took a sip from, gazing at Bastion worriedly.)

 **Rachel:** What’s wrong? You’ve been stressed out almost the entire time we’ve been here.  
**Bastion: *blushes, shakes head*** Ah…i-it’s nothing, really.  
**Rachel: *pointed look*** Bastion…don’t lie to me. There’s been something on your mind since I showed up at your office. ***places hand on his*** Please…tell me what's going on? 

(Bastion sighs heavily, his eyes slipping to her hand. He turns his palm upward, fingers briefly closing around hers – and sending a shock of excitement up her spine – before slipping his hand away. His navy eyes darken somewhat in thought as he gazes at her.)

 **Bastion: *swallows*** Y-Yes…you’re right. There HAS been something on my mind all day… ***stares at her*** Something that really…I-I mean…something I suppose I’m not very good at.  
**Rachel: *frowns*** You’re not good at _what_?  
**Bastion: *begins to sweat*** W-Well…I, ah… ***clears throat*** I suppose I should preface by saying…ah… ***sighs heavily, puts head in hand*** Forgive me, Rachel. I’m a bloody fool for even thinking of wasting your time.  
**Rachel: *grown concerned*** Bastion…what’s the matter? 

(It takes a long, silent moment for Bastion to collect his thoughts. He keeps his head in one hand, eyes closed tight and lips pressed together. It’s obvious that he’s battling with an internal struggle, one that Rachel is worried for. After several moments, Rachel rises from her side of the booth and slides into his, placing a hand on his arm and squeezing it, giving it a gentle shake.)

 **Rachel:** Bastion…?

(Finally, after what seems like ages, Bastion expels a heavy sigh. He turns, looking at her with a very guilty expression and a weak smile. He pats her hand in reassurance.)

 **Bastion:** I-I’m sorry…I’m fine. ***inhales through nose, soft voice*** I’m…simply attempting to work up the courage to ask you to have dinner with me. Here. Tonight. ***stares, blushes hard***

(Rachel stares at him, not comprehending what he's trying to say. She'd shared breakfast and lunch with him on numerous occasions since they'd started working together; it was almost a weekly tradition with them to do so. There wasn’t any reason dinner should be different. However, as she watches his navy blue eyes begin to swim with hope the longer he stares, it begins to dawn on her what he’s _actually_ trying to ask her – and why he’s struggling so hard with it. Rachel isn’t able to hide the blush that flares to life on her face. The grip in her fingers goes weak, hand slipping off Bastion’s arm in shock.)

 **Rachel: *shocked, presses hand to mouth*** O… _Oh_ …

(Bastion’s eyes darken sadly. His lips press into a thin white line as he turns from her, shaking his head in shame.)

 **Bastion:** I’m so sorry…it’s inappropriate to have asked. ***hangs head*** I know you’re already spoken for. And I’m certain that it doesn’t do any good for my case to try and persuade you to accompany me to dinner as my date—

(Rachel stares, his apology disappearing in the rushing sound of her thoughts. The situation is entirely awkward, but not because of anything Bastion had done wrong; it was because of her _own_ mixed bag of feelings. Her heart belonged to Seto Kaiba…however, now that she thought about it, Kaiba hadn’t been spending near as much time with her as he did the first month or two of their reunification. It was mostly work keeping them separate, but there were still times that she knew he'd a few free hours to spend. When she'd sought him out in those times, he was either nowhere to be found or diving into some project or another that he'd forgotten to tell her about. And it also didn’t help that Alister Cheveaux, the company’s CFO and Kaiba’s personal lap dog, constantly seemed to find some excuse to keep her boyfriend occupied. Rachel forces herself to refocus, Bastion’s continual droning apology breaking through her thoughts. If she was honest with herself, she'd preferred to spend most of her time with Bastion anyway; he was kind, he listened…he had interesting stories to tell, even if they were a bit long-winded. She was rapidly developing feelings for him, in more ways than she knew she should. And if she accepted his proposal of a date, there'd be hell to pay if Kaiba found out. IF he found out…IF…)

 **Rachel: *squeezes Bastion’s arm again*** Bastion. You’re blathering.  
**Bastion: *stops, stares*** Oh…I-I’m sorry, Rachel… ***looks glum*** I can’t seem to get _anything_ right, can I?  
**Rachel: *sympathetic smile*** That’s not true. And it’s not that you did anything wrong…. ***smile tightens*** You just haven’t given me the chance to respond. 

(Bastion frowns, staring at her hard.)

 **Bastion:** You…I-er, sorry, you…erm…are you…you ARE going to decline, of course?  
**Rachel: *squeezes his arm tighter, staring*** …Why would I decline?

(Bastion inhales sharply; he turns in his seat, navy eyes widening in disbelief. His hand takes hers, squeezing it tightly. It sends another electrified shock up her spine.)

 **Bastion:** B-B-But Kaiba—y-you’re his girlfriend, yes?! If he finds out, he would—  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** Bastion, I’m allowed to do whatever I want. Yes, I _am_ seeing Seto…but that _doesn’t_ mean I can’t have dinner with someone. ***smile fades*** I don't think he'd notice...even _if_ he's been having me watched like a hawk. 

(Bastion’s eyes suddenly harden; a flame of anger that she'd never seen before burns to life, igniting his eyes to an almost royal hue. His hand grips hers firmly – protectively.)

 **Bastion:** What do you mean by that?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** It’s nothing…at least, _probably_ nothing. But, I think it'd fly under his radar. ***stern look*** And besides, like I said; I’m my own woman. I can make whatever decisions I want for myself. And…I’d love to accompany you to dinner tonight. As your date. 

(Bastion looks like he might die. His eyes go wider than she’s ever seen them; a sharp exhale escapes his lungs, like he’s been punched in the chest. His hand begins to tremble, clutching hers weakly. Without seeming to realize it, he brings that hand – still clutching hers – to his chest. Beneath it, his heart is beating wildly out of control; it brings a stinging blush to her own cheeks.)

 **Bastion:** O-Oh…oh, bloody hell… ***sighs, laughs shakily*** I never thought this would happen…I’m honestly quite shocked….  
**Rachel: *holds up one finger*** However. I’ll do it on one condition, And one condition alone.  
**Bastion: *frowns*** Y-Yes?  
**Rachel: *slow grin*** …tell me what you think of me. Dr. Misawa. Because you never answered that question.  
**Bastion: *short laugh, flustered grin*** Well…. ***smile falters*** I think of you higher than any royalty on this planet. ***squeezes her hand*** In fact…your level of royalty lies among the stars. ***releases her hand slowly, weak smile*** At least…that’s _my_ professional opinion. Since you asked. ***grin*** But who am I to say? I’m just a lowly dishwasher. 

(Rachel giggles, nudging Bastion gently with her elbow – and all the while, trying desperately to calm her thundering heart.)


	47. A Rival Appears!: Part II

(Once they'd finished their lunch at Kaito and returned to the Kaiba Estate, Bastion accompanies Rachel up the garden path toward the mansion. Their conversation is light and casual, considering what transpired at the restaurant. As Rachel responds to something he said, Bastion steals a long glance at her. He couldn’t believe it; Alister Cheveaux was right. Rachel _did_ have feelings for him - or at least some heightened level of appreciation. Bastion never thought it possible that the woman he admired – and, admittedly, had been smitten with – for several months, Rachel Pendragon _herself_ , would reciprocate those feelings. It felt like he walked on clouds, electrified with excitement and hope. But Bastion refuses to get his hopes too high. Rachel was in a relationship with Seto Kaiba. For all he knew – and expected, really – this would be a one-time deal. However…with how both Alister and Rachel vaguely described Kaiba having a completely different side to him out of the public eye…it was as encouraging as it was frightening. Bastion stares at Rachel as she turns back to him. Her hair catches the mid-afternoon sunlight, igniting like flames.)

 **Rachel: *smiles*** So…about tonight. Where should we meet?  
**Bastion: *shrugs*** Ah…anywhere, I suppose. Whatever is most convenient for you.  
**Rachel: *taps chin*** Well…. ***sad look*** I think keeping ourselves out of eyesight and earshot would be a wise decision. Meeting at the lab might be our best bet.  
**Bastion: *nods*** I understand completely. ***grimace*** And…I apologize, are you _certain_ you still agree to go? I-I realize that it would cause an uncomfortable situation with Kaiba if he were to find out.  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** No, it’s not going to be an issue. Even _if_ Seto finds out, he can’t do anything to stop us. ***gestures to Bastion*** You and I have been working together since the beginning, and he’s aware of that. Dinner to discuss our work will mean nothing to him. 

(Bastion watches her closely, trying not to feel discouraged by her words. She'd agreed to go on a date with him…she'd even said “as your date” at lunch…so there was no reason for him to assume she was reneging on her decision now. But he couldn’t help stressing. He didn’t want to pressure her into having feelings for him that she may not have…and he'd feel terrible for intruding on an established relationship if Rachel was in love with Seto Kaiba….)

 **Rachel: *frowns*** Bass? What’s wrong?  
**Bastion: *shakes head, looks at her*** Hm? O-Oh, nothing, just thinking….  
**Rachel: *suspicious look*** About…?

(Bastion casts about for something to say. He couldn’t possibly keep bringing up his own doubt, for fear of her getting annoyed. He had to trust her and Alister…wait a minute…Alister!)

 **Bastion: *fumbles in pocket for phone*** Ah, I-I forgot to make a dinner reservation for us before we left. ***shows her phone*** Erm, excuse me for a moment, won’t you?  
**Rachel: *brightens*** Oh, sure! ***gestures to the left*** I’m going to go look at the koi, if that’s okay.  
**Bastion: *nods, smiles*** Yes, of course. 

(Rachel turns, wandering slowly toward the koi pond and shrugging her laptop bag higher onto her shoulder. Bastion watches her, waiting for her to sit on the bamboo bench to the side of the tree-canopied pond before he frantically accesses the Crystal Cloud Network through his smart phone. He hadn’t even thought to get Alister’s personal information from him before he had left his office that morning…and Alister promised him to keep Kaiba occupied if he'd been successful in asking Rachel to dinner. Bastion can’t help a sinking feeling of deceit in the pit of his stomach as he accesses the employee records, tapping in Alister’s name and pulling up his file. When he finds his phone number, he copy and pastes it into his keypad and dials it.)

 **Alister:** Hello?  
**Bastion: *clears throat*** Ah, Mr. Cheveaux?  
**Alister: *sounds happy*** Oh hey, Dr. Misawa! What’s up?  
**Bastion: *glances toward Rachel*** I, erm… ***lowers voice*** I took your advice. I…spoke with Rachel about a date.  
**Alister: …*sounds hopeful*** What did she say?  
**Bastion: *heavy sigh*** She…said yes.  
**Alister: *chuckle*** See, I _told_ you. When are you guys having it?  
**Bastion:** Tonight, actually.  
**Alister: *hisses*** Tonight?! Shit, uh…okay. I’ll give Kaiba a call and see what I can work out to keep him busy.  
**Bastion: *winces*** I….I still don’t know I I’m entirely comfortable with this….  
**Alister: *soothing voice*** You’re not doing anything wrong, doc. You asked Rachel to have dinner with you, and she said yes. That’s it – cut and dry. Kaiba will take that as he will, but there’s no harm in what you two are doing. Believe me - Kaiba isn’t going to care as much as you think he will.  
**Bastion: *frowns*** Why does everyone keep saying that? ***getting frustrated*** I'd have thought Kaiba would be more involved in the welfare of the woman he loves….  
**Alister: *heavy sigh*** Just between you and me…there’s a _lot_ of things Kaiba should be more involved with. But not to worry, doc – I’ve got you covered. If anything develops between you and Rachel…well, we’ll just have to go from there.  
**Bastion:** I still don’t understand why you’re helping me.  
**Alister:** Don’t worry about it. Just know that you’re helping Rachel more than you know. I promise. 

(Still not totally optimistic about Alister’s vague reassurance, Bastion finishes the conversation by giving Alister the details of the dinner – which he HAD made a reservation for before they'd left – and hangs up. He turns back to the path, taking a deep breath to forcibly calm his nerves as he walks toward the koi pond. Rachel looks up as he approaches; she smiles prettily, patting the bench beside her.)

 **Rachel:** Take a load off, Bass. Have you ever been to this koi pond?  
**Bastion: *sits beside her, shakes head*** No, I can’t say that I have….I’ve never been invited to the mansion personally before. ***sheepish grin*** In fact, the first time I’ve ever stepped foot inside was when, ah…. ***blushes*** Well…y’know….  
**Rachel: *blushes furiously, nervous giggle*** Oh…right. ***looks down*** I’m…still really sorry about that, by the way.  
**Bastion: *grins, shakes head*** No need to be. I’m sure worse has happened to other people.  
**Rachel:** Hah, I’m sure…. ***gestures to the koi pond*** I love this pond. The deer scare, the koi, the running water…it just…. ***sits back, sighs*** It makes me feel so relaxed.  
**Bastion: *nods*** I can certainly see why. It’s very soothing.  
**Rachel: *ruminating voice*** I’ve always wanted Seto to come here with me…to sit here and just simply enjoy the sounds of nature. Feed the fish. ***presses lips together*** He never has.

(Bastion looks down at her, a sympathetic frown creasing his brow.)

 **Bastion:** Why not?  
**Rachel: *shrugs*** I’m not sure. Maybe the silence bothers him, or maybe he doesn’t like fish. ***looks up at Bastion*** He’s always told me he was too busy.  
**Bastion: *frown deepens*** …what sort of excuse could he possibly have to keep him from spending quality time with _you_?  
**Rachel: *shrugs, sad smile*** Who knows. ***reaches hand to neck, rubbing it*** There’s a lot of deep pockets to Seto’s thoughts that he’s never shared. He’s been through a lot.  
**Bastion:** That’s still no excuse.  
**Rachel: *rubbing neck harder*** …I know.  
**Bastion: *watches her closely*** Is…your neck bothering you again?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yeah…I must have slept on it wrong. It’s been stiff all day. 

(Bastion immediately stands.)

 **Bastion:** Would you like me to massage it?  
**Rachel:** Oh yes, please. ***grins*** My shoulders haven’t hurt since you massaged them the last time. I guess it just must be building back up. 

(Bastion steps behind the bench as Rachel removes her cardigan; her dress is strapless, revealing her bare shoulders. Bastion takes a deep breath, gently grasping her loose, silky curls in one hand and draping them over her left shoulder. He places his palms down against her shoulders. Her skin is buttery smooth and warm, sending a jolt of adrenaline up his spine. He digs his thumbs in her shoulders, which had indeed become stiff again. Bastion gently works out the knots in her muscles, silence falling between them except for the bubbling pond and tinkling deer scare. After a while – Bastion had lost track of time from the tranquility of the surroundings – Rachel releases a satisfied sigh through her nose. She leans her head back, resting it against Bastion’s lower abdomen. Her green eyes, bright and intense – and beautiful – open, gazing up fondly at him as he looks down, continuing to relieve her shoulder tension. Whether consciously or not, one of Rachel’s hands slides over his. Butterflies explode in Bastion’s stomach; his hands go limp, resting on Rachel’s shoulders. Her rosy lips part in a smile. He stares down at her, taking in everything about her beautiful face – from the curve of her copper brows to the beauty mark that rests just above her upper lip. Bastion swallows, squeezing her shoulders gently; she squeezes his hand in return.)

 **Rachel: *soft voice*** Thank you, Bass. 

(The butterflies travel to his heart, fluttering around his chest. In that moment, Bastion realizes – and admits – to himself that he is wholly and totally in love with Rachel.)

 **Bastion: *whisper*** You’re welcome, Rae.  
**Kaiba: *angrily*** Am I interrupting something? 

(The butterflies immediately drop dead - Bastion jerks, looking up to the path. Seto Kaiba, blue eyes blazing with rage, is standing in the path beside the koi pond. His arms are crossed, bunching up the gold-trimmed black greatcoat sleeves at his elbows. The muscles of his jaw work angrily as he stares at Rachel and Bastion, taking in the scene for what it must have appeared as. Bastion immediately removes his hands from Rachel’s shoulders as she stands, turning to face her boyfriend. She clutches her cardigan in both hands.)

 **Rachel:** Seto! ***takes a step forward***

(Kaiba, glaring at Bastion, takes a heavy step toward the pond. The noise scares the koi; they splash wildly at the surface before flitting away beneath the water to the safety of the rocks piled on the other side.)

 **Kaiba:** Rachel, what the _hell_ is going on?! Where have you been?!  
**Rachel: *frowns*** I’ve been working – I _always_ work at the lab in the mornings, you know that.  
**Kaiba: *turns glare on Rachel*** It’s almost 4pm.  
**Bastion:** I-I apologize, Mr. Kaiba, that was my fault—  
**Kaiba: *glares at him*** I wasn’t fucking talking to you. 

(Bastion immediately clamps his mouth shut, frowning at Kaiba and locking gazes with him. Rachel immediately steps between them, staring angrily up at her boyfriend.)

 **Rachel: *hissing*** Seto! 

(Kaiba’s eyes don’t leave Bastion’s. The corners of his thin lips turn down, curling up at his nose; it resembles a dog ready to attack. Despite being roughly the same height and bearing the same athletic inclination as the man, Bastion feels the hackles on the back of his neck rise. To get into a fight, even verbally, with Seto Kaiba was a fool’s errand. And Bastion refused to cause any more trouble for Rachel. He opens his mouth to say as much, but Rachel takes a step forward, putting herself chest-to-chest with Kaiba with a boldness that surprises him.)

 **Rachel: *snapping*** HEY!

(Her tenacity apparently surprises Kaiba as well; he stares down his nose at her, fingers curling tightly around his biceps.)

 **Kaiba: *roughly*** _What_?  
**Rachel: *angry*** Don’t you ‘what’ me – you’re acting like you’ve walked in on a crime scene. And you’re being rude!  
**Kaiba: *snapping back*** Oh, really?! _I’m_ being rude?! ***gestures angrily toward Bastion*** How the fuck am I _supposed_ to act when I come out here looking for my girlfriend, only to find her with some asshole that has his hands all over her?! ***glares back at Bastion, getting louder*** Just who in the fuck are you, anyway?!  
**Bastion: *getting nervous*** I w-work with Miss Pendragon. I’m-  
**Kaiba:** You’re FIRED. 

(Bastion’s voice catches in his throat. His heart stops mid-beat, lungs paralyzed in mid-breath. His blood turns to ice, rooting him to the spot. Before he can even react, Rachel shakes her head furiously; her red-gold curls slap her shoulders.)

 **Rachel: *shouting*** Seto, you’re being _ridiculous_! ***throws arms wide*** You can’t fire our director of operations at the lab!! And he’s done _nothing wrong_!! He was giving me a back massage because I asked him to – that’s IT.

(Kaiba’s gaze flicks back to Bastion beneath hooded brows; it looks sinister and mistrusting. However, his clenched hands noticeably relax.)

 **Kaiba:** … _You’re_ Dr. Misawa? ***scathing look up and down***  
**Bastion: *even gaze*** Yes, sir. 

(Kaiba stares at him a moment longer before releasing a heavy sigh. His shoulders visibly sag; surprisingly, he seems to calm considerably at Bastion’s name.)

 **Kaiba: *calmer voice*** I see. I…. ***presses lips together*** I’m sorry, doctor. ***gaze hardens*** I’m still uncomfortable with you touching my girlfriend…but if she asked you to, then I’m sorry for mistaking your intentions.  
**Bastion: *runs hand through hair*** It’s, ah…it’s all right, Mr. Kaiba. I can understand how it must have looked.

(Immediately, Bastion is hit in the stomach with regret. He couldn’t possibly take Rachel on a date…not now, not after Kaiba had blown up irrationally the way he did. It was putting too much at risk, for both of them. However, seeming to sense his sudden indecision, Rachel glances at him over her shoulder. Her expression is imploring; begging him not to stand down. She almost looks…frightened? Bastion had never seen Rachel look scared before. He didn’t think it was possible, with how hard-headed and feisty she was. She didn’t seem to be afraid of anything…worried, Bastion narrows his eyes and glances back to Kaiba. The man looks back at Rachel, uncrossing his arms and resting a hand on her shoulder.)

 **Kaiba: *somewhat hard tone*** C’mon. 

(Without so much as a second glance, Kaiba turns his back on Bastion, sliding an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. Rachel keeps her gaze on Bastion for a moment longer before turning, walking back onto the path toward the mansion with Kaiba. Once they are out of sight beyond the koi pond clearing, Bastion releases a heavy, disturbed sigh. He turns, heading down the path the opposite direction for the long walk back to the lab. He can’t help but feel guilty, knowing that his feelings for Rachel had gotten completely out of hand. It wouldn’t do her any good for him to step between her relationship with Kaiba…but the look in her eyes caused him to worry. Kaiba had been upset, and understandably so – but there was an air of discomfort that he couldn’t get around. It didn’t feel abusive, nor did it look that way; Kaiba had sensed when he was in the wrong and had apologized for it. However…there was something about it all that seemed possessive in nature. The way he immediately assumed Bastion was being inappropriate, the way he spoke about Rachel as if she were more of a possession than his lover…it was unsettling. Bastion pondered it his entire walk back to the lab. He couldn’t go through with the date, couldn’t subject Rachel to that...just as he reaches the gate leading out into the cul-de-sac, his phone bleeps with a text tone. Bastion pulls it out of his pocket, scrolling open the text. It’s from Rachel; his heart skips a beat as he reads it to himself.)

 **Bastion: *reading to himself*** Please don’t give up on our dinner tonight…give me the time of the reservation, and I will meet you at the lab half an hour prior. I’m sorry about the way Seto acted. ***swallows*** He’s suddenly busy again tonight, as I knew he’d be. ***lowers phone, sighs*** Alister…

(Praying he’s not making a terrible mistake – or putting Rachel’s livelihood at risk – Bastion replies with the time of the reservation and takes a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts and nerves.)


	48. A Rival Appears!: Part III

(Seto forces himself to take a deep breath as he and Rachel walk up the path away from the koi pond. He casts his gaze down, doing what he can to get his boiling anger – and jealousy - under control. After Alister left – and never returned with Sakura Hoshi, like he promised – Seto spent the rest of his work day in his study contemplating. Something Alister said struck him; he'd described the Kaiba-Templar merger as a “marriage” between Seto and Rachel. In many ways, it _was_ ; their companies were legally united, finances combined similar to that of how a romantic marriage would be. There was no mistake Seto had contemplated the idea of marrying Rachel, either - even recently. It would make practical sense for him to take that step, solidifying his business partnership with Templar Tech while also sealing his relationship with Rachel for good. There'd be no way for her to leave him – or for him to push her away – without jumping through significant legal hoops. It'd also give him that chance to truly live the life he always wanted…but he didn’t even know where to begin. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Seto turns to focus on Rachel; he finds her glaring up at him with such a pinched, angry face that he stops dead in his tracks at the steps to the back door.)

 **Kaiba: *frowns*** Rae, what-?  
**Rachel: *hissing*** I am SO pissed at you, Seto Kaiba.  
**Kaiba: *holds up hands defensively*** Woah, WOAH. ***frowns*** What the hell are you talking about?!  
**Rachel: *gestures angrily back to the path; clenches fists*** What the fuck do you _think_ I’m talking about?! Was the dick-wagging contest really necessary?  
**Kaiba: *frowns, getting frustrated*** Rae—  
**Rachel:** You are UNBELIEVEABLE.  
**Kaiba: *raising his voice*** How the hell was I _supposed_ to take that, Rachel?! ***gestures toward koi pond*** How would YOU fucking feel if you came out here looking for me - after having called and looked for me for 15 _minutes_ \- to find _me_ massaging the shoulders of some random woman?! ALONE?!  
**Rachel: *also raising voice*** I would TRUST YOU, Seto. That’s what couples do – they TRUST each other! 

(Her response shocks him. He presses his lips together, glancing at the soft glow coming through the glass doors. The white-clad Kaiba-Templar agent there is wisely looking away from the altercation, though Seto knows the he's probably hanging on to their every word. The idea that his dirty laundry is being aired in the open sobers him considerably – especially when that laundry is dirty because of _his_ misconceptions. Bastion Misawa was a man whose reputation for honor proceeded him, but Seto had never met him in person. He'd just assumed he was some sort of lackey from the lab that attached himself to Rachel. But it was deeper than that; when he'd walked on the scene, expecting Rachel to be at the koi pond by herself –as she so often was – and finding her with another man, he'd instantly become terrified. He was terrified that he'd done something wrong, was pushing her away again in some way that he couldn’t fathom. He'd been doing everything he could to keep Rachel close since they had officially reunited – had been showering her with gifts and praise, made love to her often, made sure she never wanted for anything. He knew about all of her activities throughout the day as well. He'd made sure she was watched carefully by his agents, to prevent anything that might take her away from him. But he'd never stopped to consider that SHE wasn’t the one to trust. Frowning, Seto crosses his arms.)

 **Kaiba:** I _do_ trust you…it’s other people I don’t trust.  
**Rachel: *stares*** Oh, because _that_ makes it okay to come out here like a fucking attack dog…. ***sighs heavily, runs hands through hair*** Did you even consider that you might have scared Dr. Misawa away for good, and that he might never work with me AGAIN?! 

(Seto’s arms go limp; yet another blow to his rapidly deflating defense. He evens gazes with her fiery green eyes, the flames burning him. They strip him down, completely and totally shaming him for rushing headlong into something he really didn't know the first thing about. Feeling weak, Seto lets his arms fall to his sides.)

 **Kaiba:** I…I didn’t think….  
**Rachel: *heavy sigh, shakes head*** No, no of COURSE you didn’t think before you acted. You _never_ do – especially when it comes to us. ***turns on her heel*** I can’t do this right now. I’m going to bed.  
**Kaiba: *pleading*** Rae, wait – please.

(Rachel stomps up the three marble steps, heels clacking loudly. The agent at the door turns, grasping the door handle and pulling open the door for her. Seto’s heart squeezes; he takes a hurried step after her.)

 **Kaiba:** Rachel!

(She gets halfway across the parlor when her retreat suddenly slows to a stop by the fireplace. She keeps her back to him, turning to gaze over her shoulder. Her expression is heavy and tired – and expectant. Seto slows to a stop a few paces behind her; the look on her face makes it clear that he only has one chance to apologize and explain himself. He takes a deep breath through his nose, relaxing his jaw and shoulders and spreading his hands in defeat.)

 **Kaiba:** Look…I’m still recovering from losing you the first time. My anger has had a chance to rebuild since then – which isn’t an excuse, but I’m trying to make things right. ***imploring look*** I’m sorry, sweet pea.  
**Rachel: *stares*….*sighs, closes eyes*** Seto, this _has_ to stop. We can’t keep continuing to have missteps like this. ***turns back on him again*** Because it’s going to start effecting our business relationship as well as our romantic one. And I can’t handle going through that again. 

(Seto takes a slow, worried step forward.)

 **Kaiba: *lowers voice*** I…understand.  
**Rachel: *heavy sigh, soft voice*** Hold me, Seto. 

(Seto does as instructed; he sidles up to Rachel’s back, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. She splays her hands across the backs of his, leaning her head back into his chest. He closes his eyes and buries his face in her fragrant curls, which smell faintly of wildflowers, kissing the top of her head.)

 **Kaiba: *whispering*** I'm sorry, Rae. I love you.  
**Rachel: *softly*** I love you too, Seto. _Deeply_. Please try to understand that. 

(He nods into her hair, turning his face and resting his cheek against her head.)

 **Kaiba:** I do.

(The words tingle coming out of his throat – so much so that it snaps his eyes open. His imagination takes flight as he stares across the opulent parlor, imagining it full of people as he speaks wedding vows to the woman in his arms. He can almost see Rachel’s face, radiant with the smile he loved so much…knowing that she was HIS, forever. It was a fulfilling feeling - but it was also startling. Before he can think of how to respond, the phone in his pocket begins to vibrate and ring. Regrettably, he loosens his grip on Rachel’s waist – but not before letting his fingers drag enticingly across her hips. She turns, smiling coyly at him as he digs into his pocket, pulling out his phone and glancing at the caller ID. His heart skips as Alister’s name scrolls across the screen.)

 **Rachel: *frowns*** Who is it?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** It’s Alister – hang on. 

(Rachel’s face flushes, green eyes narrowing as he accepts the call.)

 **Kaiba:** Kaiba.  
**Alister:** Uh, hey Seto…do you have a moment?  
**Kaiba: *glances at Rachel*** I’m a little busy…is it important?  
**Alister:** Oh. I mean, kinda. I’d like to go over some finances with you…and some other things. Can we plan for 7pm?

(Seto glances at Rachel; she continues to watch him closely, eyes wandering his face with scrutiny. It was clear she was still upset with him - and going to spend time with Alister would make that worse. However, she also made it clear she wanted space. As much as he'd love to spend the night alone with her, Seto needed to gather his own thoughts as well. Besides, since he was considering marriage seriously…he’d have all the time in the world to spend with her once she was his wife. Shaking his head, Seto pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and closes his eyes.)

 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** God damn it... _fine_. I’ll meet you in my study at 7pm. ***opens eyes, glances at Rachel*** But until then, don’t you _dare_ disrupt me.  
**Alister: *coy voice*** Understood. See you then, Mr. Kaiba. 

(Seto growls, disconnecting the call and putting the phone back into his pocket. He does his best to squash a feeling of guilt as he squares up to Rachel, spreading his hands helplessly. Something in her gaze looks…relieved? Not entirely sure what to make of it, Seto shrugs and sighs.)

 **Kaiba:** One day we’ll get everything straightened out.  
**Rachel: *sad grin*** I’m sure. ***sighs heavily*** Well… ***shrugs*** I…guess I’ll…go start working on the preliminary testing results from the NS Connects.  
**Kaiba: *heart pangs*** Do you want me to come with you?  
**Rachel: *one-armed shrug*** You can, if you’d like. Though I know you’re busy…  
**Kaiba: *pointed look*** You’re more important right now. 

(Rachel stares at him, decidedly apathetic. Seto’s heart sinks; he reaches a hand out for her, gently wrapping his fingers around her forearm.)

 **Kaiba: *sternly*** You will _always_ be more important, Rachel. I may not show it as much as I should…but know that’s how I feel. 

(She stares at him a moment longer before taking a deep breath. She releases it in a heavy sigh, pulling her arm out of his grip and slipping her hand into his. She nods.)

 **Rachel:** I know, Seto. ***nods toward the grand foyer*** Come on. 

(Seto allows Rachel to lead him to the foyer, hoping that she was truly understanding of his situation – and not upset about once again disappearing for the night.)


	49. Lucky Star

(A little past 7pm that evening, Rachel peers out of her suite into the corridor beyond. It is empty and quiet, save for the spring breeze rustling through the brocade curtains framing the open windows. She takes a shaky, uncertain breath, forcing herself to step into the corridor. The dipped hem of her jade green evening dress slithers against the carpet as she turns, locking her door behind her. She slips the key into her purse, keeping her breath as even as she can as she heads toward the landing of the grand staircase. There are no Kaiba-Templar agents in sight in the foyer, thankfully; it would be suspicious of her to appear in full evening attire leaving the mansion after she had already told Kaiba she was turning in for the night. When Rachel reaches the bottom of the stairs she glances left then right before curving back toward the doors to the master parlor. When she opens it, her heart leaps into her throat; two Kaiba-Templar agents stand watch just outside in the garden, with their backs to her. She curses to herself – there is no other way to the lab except through the garden. She could leave through the side exit toward the garage, but there were bound to be even more of a guard presence there. Either way, Seto was going to know she had left the mansion – she just needed a believable excuse to allay his suspicions. Pressing her lips together, Rachel runs through a myriad of excuses through her head before settling on one. She sighs heavily, stepping forward and opening the glass back doors. The two agents turn on their heels, bowing immediately upon seeing her.)

 **Agent #1:** Good evening, Miss Pendragon.  
**Rachel:** Ah…good evening, gentlemen. ***gestures to the path*** I…have to go to the lab for a little bit. Before dinner.  
**Agent #2: *nods*** Right away, my lady. ***looks to the other guard*** Get the cart—  
**Rachel: *holds up hand*** Uh, n-no – I’d rather walk there this time.

(The guards frown at her curiously. She gives them a feeble shrug and a weak smile.)

 **Rachel:** I want to be able to clear my head before I get there. ***gestures toward the setting sun*** It’s a nice evening and I’d like to enjoy it.

(The agents share a look before the first one nods.)

 **Agent #1:** Yes, ma’am. We’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.  
**Rachel:** Thank you. 

(Rachel gathers her draped skirt in one hand as she descends the stairs to the path, doing her best to avoid looking back. She picks up her pace, passing the koi pond, taking slow breaths to calm her racing heart. What she was doing was risky - both physically and emotionally. If the guards paid close enough attention, they would have caught her obvious flush. If she was lucky, they would believe her flimsy story and Seto would only know about her going to the lab. For the first time, she hoped that Alister would keep Seto busy for the rest of the night. TRying to keep her thoughts away from her boyfriend, Rachel increases her speed, heels clacking on the paved path. After a brisk 15 minute venture, the sciences and development lab’s illuminated glass front doors come into clear view. She swallows; standing before them, with his back to her, is Bastion. He is chatting with someone; on closer inspection, she sees it is Dr. Sohma. A smile crosses her lips; she clutches her purse tighter, running her fingers over her fishtail braid as she approaches the edge of the glow cast from the facility. She can’t help but stare at Bastion’s back, smiling wider as he releases a happy sounding laugh.)

 **Bastion:** …indeed, Dr. Sohma.  
**Rachel: *stops just behind him*** Hello, Bastion. 

(Bastion whirls on his heel; his eyes brighten, smiling happily at her. Then, as his gaze wanders her entirely - heating her blush - his cheeks flush red. Rachel can’t help but giggle.)

 **Bastion: *blushing*** O-Oh, Rachel! ***openly admires her***  
**Rachel: *nods to Dr. Sohma*** Good evening, Dr. Sohma.  
**Dr. Sohma: *knowing smile*** Good evening, Miss Pendragon. ***glances at Bastion*** Well, I’m headed home for the night. Dr. Ito is already on shift, and the next wave of test subjects have been initiated into the VR. ***looks back to Rachel*** This will be our first wave of time dilation testing, as you’ve requested, my lady.  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Very good. I look forward to seeing the results. Thank you for your hard work, doctor.  
**Dr. Sohma: *bows*** My pleasure, Miss Pendragon. Have a wonderful evening. ***nods to Bastion*** Dr. Misawa. 

(Bastion grants him a polite nod as, with a smirk, Dr. Sohma turns and heads around the building toward the guarded side gate. When he is out of sight, Bastion turns to face Rachel. She can’t help but admire him in return; he is wearing a gray suit in the modern cut, his black hair gelled back from his forehead. His navy eyes glimmer, blush deepening.)

 **Bastion: *gestures helplessly to her*** You…. ***soft voice*** You look absolutely stunning, Rachel.  
**Rachel: *blushes harder*** Thank you, Bass. ***clasps hands at waist*** You’re looking very dapper yourself.  
**Bastion: *brushes suit jacket*** Heh, yes...it’s the only dressy thing I own at the moment. You’d think I’d be in possession of more, what with having attended Oxford and giving the occasional alumni seminar there…  
**Rachel: *grins*** It suits you.

(Bastion drops his hands, giving her a gracious smile and a sheepish shrug.)

 **Bastion:** Indeed - thank you. ***gestures to the path*** Ah…shall we, then? 

(Rachel nods, falling into step beside Bastion as they follow the same path around the lab as Dr. Sohma took. Once they pass through the gates and wait on the curb for a cab to come by, Rachel slips her arm through the crook of Bastion’s elbow - much to his wonderment. She giggles at his darkening blush.)

 **Rachel:** I thought we’ve gone past the period of you acting like you might die of embarrassment in my presence, Dr. Misawa.  
**Bastion: *chuckle, looks down*** Ah yes, I believe we should be beyond that…. ***looks back up at her*** However…it’s simply not every day that one gets to spend an evening with such a beautiful, intelligent woman as yourself. ***small grin*** I suppose nervousness is the natural response - despite how close we’ve come to know one another.  
**Rachel: *blushes, nervous laugh*** You flatter me, Bass.  
**Bastion: *smile falters*** It’s not flattery if it’s true, my lady. 

(Rachel mulls over his response as a cab finally turns on the road. Bastion flags it down, opening the back door for her when it pulls to the curb. Their 15 minute ride to Kaito is done in silence; all the while, she tries not to look at his gentle profile for fear of falling into a train of thought she isn’t quite ready to face. When they arrive at the bustling restaurant, Bastion assists her out of the taxi, looping her arm through his and escorting her to the VIP line that runs parallel to the main line. When they reach the maitre ‘d’s station, the stout man standing there bows deeply.)

 **Maitre’d: *speaking in Japanese*** Ah, Miss Pendragon! Welcome to Kaito! It is an honor to have you in our midst, ma’am!  
**Bastion: *turns to Rachel*** He’s welcoming you to the establishment.  
**Rachel: *inclines chin, speaking in poor Japanese*** I thank you. Please, show us to table.  
**Maitre’d: *bows, gestures toward the dining room - in Japanese*** Yes, my lady - please, follow me. 

(Rachel and Bastion follow the man through the crowd standing in the entrance, toward the center of the restaurant near the cylindrical fish tank. Rachel turns to Bastion, raising an eyebrow and leaning into his shoulder in order to only be heard by him.)

 **Rachel: *low voice*** How was that?  
**Bastion: *amused smile, pats her hand*** Better than last time, for certain.  
**Rachel: *snicker*** I hope I made sense, at least.  
**Bastion: *grin*** Perfect sense. 

(Rachel nudges his ribs with her elbow, drawing a soft chuckle from him. The maitre’d leads them around a glass partition, to a small section separated from the main dining hall for more private parties and exclusive guests. He leads them to a table set for two right beside the glass of the fish tank, and Rachel finds herself blushing. The table is adorned with a golden candelabra, red rose petals scattered across the polished wooden surface between the white linen place settings. There are two champagne flutes filled halfway with the bubbling, golden liquid; a champagne bottle stands open in an ice bucket to the side. The maitre’d bows himself away with assurances that their waiter would be with them shortly. Bastion pulls Rachel’s chair out for her; when he sits on the opposite side, she can’t help but grin at his increasingly nervous expression.)

 **Bastion: *gestures to the table*** Is it too much?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** No, I like it. ***grin widens*** Is it purposely set this way?  
**Bastion: *blushes harder*** Ah, well...y-yes, in a way. Kaito’s “romantic package” had the most options for course selection, you see-  
**Rachel: *snickers*** Or you _could_ just say, “I wanted to impress you, Rachel.” 

(Bastion stares at her before a sheepish - but handsome - grin spreads across his lips.)

 **Bastion: *chuckle*** I’m that transparent, am I?  
**Rachel: *smiles*** Yes. But it’s beautiful. Thank you.  
**Bastion: *smiles*** It was the least I could do. ***picks up menu*** Now….let’s take a look at our choices for dinner, hm? 

***

(Throughout the course of their 4 course meal, Rachel and Bastion discuss everything from the weather to the excitement of live testing for the VR time dilation in the NS Connects. When they come to the dessert course - having shared the entire bottle of champagne as well - the conversation takes a slightly more intimate turn and focuses on relationships.)

 **Rachel: *gestures to him with champagne glass*** Bass…why _aren’t_ you taken? You’re so nice, successful, caring…it doesn’t make sense to me that you’re still single.  
**Bastion: *sighs*** I suppose it’s mostly my own fault. I rarely have the time for commitments outside of my research and work. * **shrugs*** And honestly, I have yet to find a woman I truly connect with. ***blushes, looks at her*** Well…at least, one that isn’t already spoken for…

(Bastion tips back the rest of his champagne; Rachel blushes furiously, considering her own champagne glass as Bastion’s bold statement sinks in.)

 **Rachel: *shakes head*** Mmm.  
**Bastion:** Why Kaiba? If that’s not too bold of a question to ask…  
**Rachel: *sighs heavily*** Seto and I have known each other since we were kids. ***shrugs one shoulder*** He’s just…always been there for me, in some way or another. And I’ve been there for him. ***sips champagne slowly*** However….that doesn't mean we don’t have our issues. Seto is incredibly hard-headed, and thinks everything must be his way or the highway. Most of the time he and I agree...but the times that we don’t, it comes at the cost of my feelings and opinions. ***looks at Bastion*** And disagreements seem to happen more often than not these days.  
**Bastion: *frowns*** That’s selfish of him…  
**Rachel: *sad smile*** Yes, it can be. But… ***looks into champagne glass*** love doesn’t discriminate, unfortunately.  
**Bastion:** …I’m sorry to hear that, Rae. Just because you’ve known a person for decades doesn’t give them the right to mistreat you - even in minor ways. ***looks away*** If you were _my_ girlfriend, I’d worship the ground you walked. 

(Rachel’s heart skips. She stares at him, the rippling light of the aquarium playing across his face in such a way that deepens his features in attractive shadow. The sincerity and affection in his eyes burns bright - a far cry from Kaiba’s increasingly cold shoulder. She gives him a weak smile, setting down her champagne glass and reaching across the table. She rests her hand over his.)

 **Rachel:** That’s sweet of you, Bass.  
(He presses his lips together; his hand turns, fingers clasping hers gently - reassuringly.)

 **Bastion: *presses lips together*** If he makes you happy…. ***weak smile*** That’s the most important thing. 

(Bastion’s hand slides from beneath hers; his fingers stroke her palm, longingly, before he grasps the fork from the side of his dessert plate. His smile grows just a bit.)

 **Bastion:** In any case...let’s not let dessert go to waste, hm? 

(Rachel presses her lips together, watching Bastion slice into his creme brulee with the tines of his fork. She was having a difficult time dismissing Bastion’s words - that she was being mistreated. Even if Kaiba apologized retroactively for the things he did every time, his apologies were starting to get thinner and fewer. It was disheartening, to say the least. She sometimes wasn’t even certain of his sincerity anymore….because he never looked at her the way Bastion did. Startled by her thoughts, Rachel picks up her own fork, silently sticking it into her own plate of creme brulee and tries not to think about it too hard.)

***

(3 hours later, when their dinner had concluded, Bastion and Rachel caught a cab back to the Kaiba Estate. Once they gained admission through the guarded side gate, their conversation turned to small talk. Bastion walks her up the paved path into the garden’s topiaries. Comfortably buzzed with champagne, the two laugh and swap silly childhood stories. Bastion even starts to teach her an old British pub shanty, which they both sing out of sync and very poorly. As the glass back doors - unguarded at the moment due to shift change - come into view, the song dies on Rachel’s lips. Her heart sinks into her stomach; she stops walking, turning to Bastion. He watches her quizzically.)

 **Rachel: *shrug*** Well, here we are… ***sad smile*** I almost don’t want to go back.  
**Bastion: *grim smile*** We all must do things we don’t want to sometimes. 

(Rachel nods, turning her gaze skyward. A blanket of stars stretches overhead like pinholes in black velvet, gorgeous and everlasting.)

 **Rachel:** I know. ***voice softens*** I guess it’s wishful thinking to believe that my lot in life could ever be carefree. ***shakes head, looks back at Bastion*** Being born into wealth isn’t as easy as it seems. No interaction, no occurrence…no relationship…is ever just “normal”.  
**Bastion: *sympathetic look*** I couldn’t imagine… ***small grin*** But your “third-class” desires suddenly make quite a lot more sense.  
**Rachel: *grins, giggles*** Yes, yes they do. ***heavy sigh*** Even so...it’s only a temporary escape. ***shrug*** I’ve had my path planned out for me since the beginning of my life. The only choice I have is to walk it.  
**Bastion: *stares***...that’s not always so, Rae.  
**Rachel: *frown*** What do you mean?  
**Bastion: *gestures to himself*** Well - take myself, for example. Mum was an MI6 agent, and Dad was a firefighter; through no fault of their own, neither of them were truly home during the formative years of my life. Until they retired, I was more or less reared by my own doing. ***sheepish grin*** And look how I turned out. A doctor - in both physics _and_ medicine. ***shrugs*** Had I followed the path paved for _me_ , I would have certainly ended up somewhere far from here, not doing the things I do now. ***grin falters*** And…I would never have had the opportunity to meet _you_. ***shoves hands in pockets*** Regardless...your path isn’t set in stone. You pave it as you go along. At least...that’s how I’ve come to see it. 

(Rachel stares at him, heart pounding.)

 **Rachel: *softly*** That’s…that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard, Bass. Thank you for that.  
**Bastion: *handsome smile*** I’m glad you think so. 

(Just above him, the bright, neon streak of a shooting star cuts through the sky. Rachel points excitedly.)

 **Rachel:** Look at that! 

(Bastion turns; they watch the star as it falls toward the horizon, blazing out in a bright flash of greenish/yellow sparks.)

 **Bastion:** Wow, that was a long one!  
**Rachel:** Yeah! ***grins, looking directly overhead*** The stars are so amazing….I’ve loved them my whole life. My mother used to tell me she would stargaze while she was pregnant with me…something about it soothed her.  
**Bastion:** Really?  
**Rachel: *nods*** She would sit on the back patio of our mansion and watch them for hours… ***grins*** It’s the reason my middle name is Celeste.  
**Bastion: *looks at her*** Celeste…Rachel Celeste Pendragon. ***smiles*** I like that. Very fitting for you. ***looks back up to the stars*** My grandfather always told me that a shooting star was a soul going to Heaven.  
**Rachel: *turns to him*** Aren’t you supposed to wish on shooting stars, though?  
**Bastion: *nods*** Of course - the soul takes your wish to Heaven. At least, my grandfather would spin it that way. ***gazes back at Rachel*** What would you wish for? 

(Rachel suddenly clams up; another shooting star, this one bright yellow and orange, streaks just behind Bastion’s head as he watches her. She can’t help but stare into his navy eyes, which glimmer just like the galactic expanse just above them. As the star fades in a shower of sparks, it ignites the truth inside her - she has unmistakably begun to fall in love with Bastion Misawa, and everything he represented. It was startling…her love should have been with Seto, _was_ with Seto….but Bastion presented her with an entirely different set of circumstances and enjoyments. Another proverbial “path” she could choose to walk. Frightened by how quickly it had come across, Rachel shakes her head.)

 **Rachel: *stares*** …something I can’t have. 

(Bastion’s eyes tighten at the corners, sorrowfully understanding - but hopeful. Feeling herself burning, Rachel stands on tip-toe and plants a trembling kiss against his soft cheek. His face flushes as she steps back.)

 **Rachel:** Goodnight, Bass. Thank you for dinner. 

(Without waiting for his response, Rachel turns on her heel and quickly ascends the marble stairs to the glass back door. She tosses it open, slipping inside and moving as fast as she can away from the circumstance she was in - and the emotional predicament it had suddenly caused for her.)


	50. A Feint Plan

(Alister pulls the Ferrari into the parking lot, at the head of the trail leading down to Tazawa Lake. He puts the car into park, shutting off the engine and glancing at his companion. The entire 2 hour trip into Tokyo’s outskirts, Kaiba had remained silent. It wasn’t negative silence, or out of any sort of anger or resentment – he was simply silent. It was unnerving. Alister swallows; he hoped Kaiba hadn’t seen through the plan set into motion tonight. While Misawa was courting Pendragon – and after they had done some clean-up work on the merged finances - Alister had taken the liberty of inviting Kaiba out for a nighttime drive into Tokyo for the purpose of talking to him. The part of Alister’s plan – the one he _hadn’t_ revealed to Dr. Misawa – was his intention to sow more seeds of discord into Kaiba’s head about Rachel Pendragon.)

 **Alister:** Hey…everything okay?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yes. ***gazes at Alister*** Why?  
**Alister: *shrug*** You’re just silent…that’s all.  
**Kaiba: *turns away*** I’m just tired. And not really sure what we’re doing here.  
**Alister: *gestures toward the lake*** I figured we could just sit out here and talk. We haven’t done that for a while.  
**Kaiba:** I guess….

(Kaiba falls back into silence, staring out the windshield at the lake spread out before them. Not sure what the man could possibly be thinking about, Alister sighs and pushes open the door.)

 **Alister:** C’mon.

(Kaiba slowly unbuckles his seatbelt, likewise stepping out of the vehicle. He brushes the wrinkles out of his blue sweater vest and shuts the door. Alister locks the Ferrari, falling into step beside Kaiba as they head down the paved stone path dotted with lanterns toward the shimmering blue water. Alister shoves his hands in his pockets, casting his gaze to the burning hues of sunset streaked across the sky.)

 **Alister:** Have you ever been here before?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No.  
**Alister:** Me neither. ***looks around*** It’s pretty, though.  
**Kaiba:** Mmm.  
**Alister: *glances at Kaiba*** Are you _sure_ everything’s all right?  
**Kaiba: *doesn’t look at him, growling** I’m _fine_.  
**Alister: *slows*** Obviously you’re _not_. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this silent before – the only time was after our sparring match. ***smirk*** And we both know something was wrong _then_.

(Kaiba responds with a scoff, but continues to keep silent, his gaze focused ahead. It was blatantly obvious something was bothering him; Alister wasn’t sure if it was about Pendragon or something else, but he hated seeing his lover in clear distress. Alister reaches out, clasping his fingers around Kaiba’s hand.)

 **Alister:** I hope you know you can talk to me about anything, Seto. At any time.

(Kaiba’s fingers, remaining stiff for a long moment, eventually curl around Alister’s. He releases a heavy sigh, casting his azure gaze to the ground.)

 **Kaiba: *softer*** I know. I just…had a bad day.  
**Alister: *raises an eyebrow*** Oh? What happened?

(Silence once again takes up between them. The lapping waves of the lake become louder the closer they come to the shore; they step off the paved path, circling around the red and gold _tori_ and making their way to a set of large rocks just off to the right. Kaiba releases Alister’s hand, perching against one of the stone’s flat faces and crossing his arms. The shimmering light from the waves reflects on him, rippling like gold down his front. Alister sits on the rock beside him, hiking his knees up and circling his arms around them. He waits patiently; eventually, Kaiba releases a heavy sigh, his blue gaze casting out across the water.)

 **Kaiba:** I… _nothing_ happened. That’s the problem. I…made a big deal out of something I shouldn’t have, and I upset Rachel.  
**Alister: *frowns*** What do you mean?  
**Kaiba: *presses lips together*** She was with that…that director of operations at the lab.  
**Alister: *heart pounds*** Dr. Misawa?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yeah. I was looking for her in the mansion, and when I couldn’t find her I started looking in her usual spots – the courtyard and the koi pond. I…. ***mouth tightens*** I found her sitting at the pond with Misawa…and they were alone. ***looks down*** In hindsight I overreacted, but in the moment…I thought the worst.

(Alister’s breath catches in his throat. He hadn’t known Kaiba had seen them together - especially in what could be very easily misconstrued as a compromising situation – it was encouraging. Taking a deep breath and choosing his words wisely, Alister frowns at Kaiba.)

 **Alister:** Oh…what _were_ they doing?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** Apparently Rae asked him to give her a shoulder massage, and I just so happened to walk up on them while he was doing that. I blew up on them without even taking into consideration what the situation actually was...I didn’t even _recognize_ Misawa… ***heavy sigh*** I feel guilty.  
**Alister: *frown hardens*** Why would you feel guilty? You have every right to react the way you did; you didn’t know the situation. For all _you_ knew, that shoulder massage could have been something intimate.  
**Kaiba: *chews lower lip*** Yeah, but I also need to trust Rachel. She would never purposely hurt me...and she trusts _me_. 

(Alister watches him curiously; it was interesting that Kaiba didn’t speak to the fact that Pendragon _shouldn’t_ trust him. Pendragon was none the wiser to the affair he had been having behind her back…Kaiba had to know it was morally wrong, but if he was more concerned about _her_ infidelity than he was about her finding out about _his_ …this was the perfect opportunity to capitalize on that.)

 **Alister: *shifts legs*** I know, coming from me, this probably isn’t going to mean much….but I’ve noticed that she spends an awful lot of time with Dr. Misawa at the lab.  
**Kaiba: *looks annoyed*** She _works_ with him – she has to.  
**Alister: *shrugs*** Do you even know what they’ve been working on? Does Pendragon talk about it to you?  
**Kaiba:** Not really. ***turns glare on Alister*** She has total control over the development of the new NS Connects, so I imagine she’s been working on that. ***narrows eyes*** But if you’re trying to point fingers and place false accusations, then I think our conversation here is done.  
**Alister: *holds up hands defensively*** No, that’s not it at all. I’m just pointing out the fact that even _I’ve_ noticed that she hasn’t been spending as much time with you as she could. ***gestures*** Just the other day, in fact, I saw her going to lunch with Dr. Misawa – outside of the lab. And she’s been calling him “Bass”, just like he’s been calling her “Rae”. 

(Kaiba’s blue eyes darken dangerously. The corners of his mouth tighten.)

 **Kaiba:** …how in the hell do you know that? Have you been spying on them?  
**Alister: *guilty shrug*** I’m sorry…but when I noticed them leaving the grounds together, I felt the need to follow. For _your_ sake.  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** Well? Other than the name thing…?

(Alister tries not to grin in triumph.)

 **Alister:** Well no, there was nothing else…. ***worried look*** But who’s to say there _won’t_ be? The shoulder rub thing is pretty inappropriate already, don’t you think? 

(Kaiba stares at him, jaw clenching in what Alister recognizes as aggravation. The last thing he wanted to do was stress Kaiba out, but if it would push him one step further to eradicating Pendragon from his life…so be it. After a long moment of silence, Kaiba sighs heavily and lets his eyes fall closed.)

 **Kaiba:** You’re full of shit, Cheveaux.  
**Alister: *heart skips*** What?  
**Kaiba: *opens eyes, glares*** You’ve been trying to turn me against Rachel since the beginning. Need I remind you that we _both_ agreed that our relationship was going to be clandestine and insignificant?  
**Alister: *frowns*** Seto, that’s _not_ what this is about…  
**Kaiba:** Oh really? ***gestures angrily*** Then why are you purposely trying to get her in trouble with me?!  
**Alister: *unfolds knees, stands*** Seto, I’m _not_ —  
**Kaiba: *jabs thumb to chest angrily*** I _know_ what your game is here. And I _don’t_ appreciate you continually trying to sabotage my relationship with Rachel. I have my agents watching her constantly, and they've reported nothing like what _you've_ been telling me. ***straightens*** Am I going to have to terminate your contract and give you over to the police? 

(Alister stares blankly at Kaiba, fishing for words that won’t quite come up. He hadn’t expected the conversation to go so sour so quickly; he had honestly expected Kaiba to thank him for the inside information on Pendragon and Misawa’s quickly budding relationship. This sudden turn of events was disturbing…especially with Kaiba threatening the police once again.)

 **Alister: *closes mouth*** No. I just don’t want you to get hurt, Seto. You _know_ how I feel about you. 

(The fire slowly dies from Kaiba’s azure gaze; he sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair.)

 **Kaiba: *softer voice*** I know. There’s just been a lot on my mind…about a lot of different things. Namely, getting Kaiba-Templar in shape for our public debut in a few weeks. ***looks up*** I can’t do it without Rachel. I…really can’t do _anything_ without her. ***narrows eyes*** And I swear to God if you ever breathe a word about us to her...  
**Alister: *stern look*** I would _never_ do that. You _know_ that already. 

(Kaiba gives him a quick once over before nodding decisively. As he casts his gaze back out to the lake, the quickly fading sunlight casting long fingers of shadow across the water, a loud growl comes from Kaiba’s stomach. He presses a hand to his abdomen, looking embarrassed; Alister can’t help but laugh.)

 **Alister:** Didn’t eat dinner, did you?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No. I figured Rachel and I would get dinner tonight…. ***annoyed look*** But _you_ interrupted that. And stress makes me hungry. ***expression softens*** Wanna grab some ramen before we head back?  
**Alister: *nods*** Sure, that’d be great. 

(The two walk back up the paved path, conversation lulling into what kinds of ramen they were going to order. As they reach the parking lot, Alister stops walking and turns to face Kaiba directly.)

 **Alister:** Listen….I’m sorry about this. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was ratting Rachel out. ***shrug*** I was genuinely concerned for your relationship. But if you don’t think it’s a problem, then I’ll never bring it up again.  
**Kaiba: *sighs, shoves hands in pockets*** I appreciate your honesty. In truth…I _don’t_ really care for the fact that she spends so much time at the lab. It’s cutting into our personal time…and things I’ve been wanting to talk to her about…. ***blushes***  
**Alister: *frowns*** What things? With the merger?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Uh yeah...somewhat. ***swallows*** I’ll have a talk with Dr. Misawa tomorrow. He’s a total nerd and harmless, I’m sure…but the line has to be drawn somewhere. Rae needs to start focusing more on our company than on our tech right now. ***clasps Alister’s shoulder, small smile*** Thank you for telling me. 

(Alister returns the smile, though he’s not sure how to interpret Kaiba’s comment about “other things” to talk about with Pendragon. However, hope overcomes him; it was obvious his concerns had struck home with Kaiba, enough to make him question Pendragon’s intentions – which was exactly the kindling Alister needed to set a fire to. The smugness melts away as Kaiba grasps both his shoulders, pulling him into a loving hug and kissing the top of his head before releasing him and gesturing to the car.)

 **Kaiba:** C’mon, I’m starving. Let’s go to Shibuya – they have the best ramen stand in Tokyo. 

(When Kaiba turns his back, Alister finally releases the grin he’s been holding in. Everything was setting into motion just perfectly…and now that Kaiba’s suspicions were raised, Alister’s mental chess match against Pendragon had just taken a turn in his favor.)


	51. Solemn Warning: Part I

(The next morning, before breakfast, Seto heads to the sciences and development lab. He pulls his access card from the inside pocket of his crimson red greatcoat, swiping it. As the glass doors silently slide open, he sighs. His conversation with Alister had ended up revolving around his mind all night. They had gotten back to the mansion around midnight; assuming Rachel was asleep – and not sure if she even wanted to see him – Seto went straight to his own room and immediately went to work on his laptop. Though he tried not to show it, Alister’s observations of Rachel had concerned him. He spent most of the night accessing the CCTV system footage surrounding the estate and lab complex, pulling email correspondence between Rachel and Bastion Misawa, and also poring over the daily reports of the security shifts. Despite searching for something amiss, he didn’t see much – he only saw them leave the compound together a few times, going to the seafood restaurant across the street in the Kaiba Corp cul-de-sac. The CCTV system hadn’t updated yesterday’s footage as of yet, but Seto doubted anything would come of it. Still, what he saw was enough to upset him – to the point that he decided to follow through on his promise and talk to Misawa face to face. He was determined to find out what they were working on more than anything, and why it constantly demanded Rachel’s attention. Stepping through the glass doors, Seto strides across the lab’s lobby. He ignores the scientists who stop in their tracks, bowing profusely as he passes by, and heads straight to the reception desk. The young woman sitting there, idly playing on her phone, looks up when he taps his fingers on the desktop and nearly comes out of her skin.)

 **Holly: *drops phone, shoots to her feet*** M-Mr. Kaiba! ***bows*** What can I d-do for you, sir?!  
**Kaiba: *annoyed*** The _first_ thing you can do is stay the fuck off your phone during work hours.  
**Holly: *embarrassed*** Y-Y-Yes, sir….  
**Kaiba: *crosses arms*** And the next thing you can do is show me to Dr. Misawa’s office. 

(Holly’s face drains of color; she looks white as a sheet when he mentions Misawa’s name. It draws a frown to his face when she doesn’t respond right away.)

 **Kaiba:** Is there a problem?  
**Holly: *shakes head, trembling*** N-Not at all, Mr. Kaiba. ***turns*** P-Please follow me. 

(She leads him down the hallway adjacent to the lobby, taking him to the last door on the left. She faces him, bowing so low that her long blonde hair sweeps the tiled floor.)

 **Holly:** H-Here you are, sir. P-P-Please excuse me….

(Seto watches Holly as she slowly backs away, remaining bent at the waist until she has put some distance between them. She then straightens, scurrying down the corridor and disappearing back to her desk as fast as she can. Shaking his head, Seto raps his knuckles against the frosted glass pane bearing Misawa’s name and various titles.)

 **Bastion: *inside*** Come in! 

(Seto turns the brass handle, pushing the door open but remaining just inside the door frame. When Bastion looks up from the paperwork he is sifting through at his cluttered desk, his face likewise goes pale. He quickly stands, navy eyes widening in surprise – and fear.)

 **Bastion:** M-Mr. Kaiba…!  
**Kaiba: *gestures*** May I come in?  
**Bastion: *swallows, nods*** Erm, y-yes, of course. ***gestures to guest chair*** Please, have a seat. Would you care for some tea?  
**Kaiba: *waves hand*** Thanks, but no. I’m just here on business. I have some questions to ask you. 

(A worried expression tightens Bastion’s face; he nods, nervously running his hands down his slacks.)

 **Bastion:** Of course, sir. ***slowly sits*** What can I do for you? 

(Seto moves to the guest chair, straightening his coat and sinking down into it. He crosses his legs at the knee, leaning back in the chair and waiting until Bastion settles. He sizes the man up, considering his aquiline jaw, the breadth of his shoulders…features that he shares with Seto. Even their height and general body type was similar; for some reason, it made Seto uncomfortable and irritated. He waits a full minute before finally speaking.)

 **Kaiba:** What’s the schedule looking like for product readiness on the new NS Connects?  
**Bastion: *presses lips together*** We’re precisely on schedule, Mr. Kaiba. Live testing began yesterday….as…you are no doubt aware, considering that you, ah, relieved the first test subject of his duties…  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** He shouldn’t have lied about having epilepsy.  
**Bastion: *frowns*** I….see. ***clears throat*** As a medical professional, sometimes people don’t show signs or symptoms – or really, even truly _develop_ problems such as epilepsy or other systematic issues – until later in life. There’s a very good chance the subject wasn’t aware he had it, given that he had cleared Kaiba Corp’s physical testing in the past, which had an epilepsy test included—  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** Do you _always_ blather?  
**Bastion: *stops himself*** I…o-oh, I apologize, Mr. Kaiba. ***nervous chuckle*** Nervous habit, I’m afraid.  
**Kaiba: *hard voice*** Why are you nervous? 

(Bastion swallows, staring at Seto. Seto tries not to relish in making the man wilt, knowing full well he had no hard evidence against him in regards to making moves on Rachel. He crosses his arms as Bastion leans back in his seat, spreading his hands helplessly – despite his face flushing.)

 **Bastion:** I-I….simply put, Mr. Kaiba, I’ve never met you in person before until last night. And our, ah…”engagement”….wasn’t terribly courteous. 

(Guilt stabs Seto; the memory of shouting at the doctor rolls through his mind. It causes his shoulders to loosen, a sigh to escape his lungs.)

 **Kaiba: *softer voice*** Yeah…I apologize for that. ***rolls wrist*** Please – continue telling me about the testing schedule.  
**Bastion: *slow nod*** Erm, yes…well….the initial testing phase was successful, despite the first patient’s epileptic episode. Phase 2 is set to begin next week… ***gestures to self*** I myself will be undergoing the time dilation trials, as will, ah…..Miss Pendragon, sir. That will be the last phase of testing before the product is ready for mass production. 

(Seto’s chest tightens at the mention of Rachel. His fingers curl around the muscles of his biceps, pressing his lips together angrily. Maybe there _was_ something to Alister’s observations after all….)

 **Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** Why is Rachel involved?  
**Bastion: *flushes redder*** She, ah…she insisted, sir. She _did_ create the technology, after all—  
**Kaiba: *hard voice*** That _doesn’t_ give her the excuse to put herself through potentially unstable and dangerous testing. 

(For the first time, a totally different expression crosses the doctor’s face – anger.)

 **Bastion: *stony voice*** With all due respect, Mr. Kaiba, Miss Pendragon has every right to test her own products. And you can rest assured that nothing untoward will happen to her. ***narrows eyes*** I would never allow it. 

(Seto sneers; anger and jealousy begin to boil in his chest. How dare Misawa even suggest that Rachel needed protection by anyone else but Seto…He uncrosses his legs, leaning forward threateningly.)

 **Kaiba:** That’s _not_ your responsibility, Dr. Misawa. It’s _MINE_. And _you_ can rest assured that I’m going to have a talk with her about this. Because she is NOT going to be participating – despite what she’s told you. 

(Bastion frowns angrily, but wisely remains silent. Feeling that his point has been proven, Seto stands from the guest chair and brushes the wrinkles out of his coat.)

 **Kaiba:** I expect to be updated on every minute of the Phase 2 testing – with _out_ Rachel’s data. And if she’s allowed to participate in it behind my back, there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear to you?  
**Bastion: *narrows eyes*** …crystal clear, sir. 

(Without another word, Seto turns on his heel and leaves Bastion’s office. He sweeps down the corridor, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing in Rachel’s number.)

 **Rachel: *answers*** Hey, Seto.  
**Kaiba:** Are you up?  
**Rachel:** I’ve been up….I was planning on heading down to breakfast then going to the lab. Why…is something wrong?  
**Kaiba: *grits teeth*** Meet me for breakfast at the gazebo. We have things we need to talk about.  
**Rachel: *sounds worried*** Uhh…okay. Is…everything all right?  
**Kaiba: *sighs heavily*** It _will_ be. After we talk. I’ll be there in about 10 minutes. Order us something American for breakfast. ***softens voice*** I love you.  
**Rachel: *uncertain*** If you’re sure…I’ll see you in a minute. I love you, too. 

(Trying not to let jealousy get the better of him, Seto ends the call and leaves the lab almost as quickly as he had come. There was no time to waste; he needed to nip this problem in the bud NOW.)

* * *

(Seto leaves Bastion’s office in a heavy rustle of fabric, like some gruesome bat taking flight. When the door shuts, he feels his knees grow weak. Bastion falls back into his office chair, leaning on his elbows on the desk and putting his head in his hands. It was painfully obvious that Kaiba knew something. He wasn’t exactly sure what – it almost seemed like the man was fishing for answers he wanted to hear, and when he didn’t get them he became irritable. But this was a close call. Bastion feelings for Rachel were undeniable, but he _couldn’t_ risk her getting in trouble because of them. Yet, at the same time…the way Kaiba spoke about her, about restricting her from working on her own technology…it was startling. Bastion drags his fingers down his face, casting his gaze to the ceiling. He couldn’t simply stand by, watching what was obviously possessiveness and abuse slowly come into realization within Kaiba. It was exactly as Alister had warned him…and it had come on very quickly. Though Rachel was an incredibly capable woman, Bastion couldn’t help but worry for her. Unsure of what else to do, he reaches for his phone and dials in Alister’s number.)

 **Alister:** Hello?  
**Bastion:** Erm…hello, Alister.  
**Alister:** Hey, doc – what’s up?  
**Bastion: *sighs shakily*** I….just received a rather nasty visit from Kaiba. I think he’s beginning to get suspicious. And I will _not_ allow Rachel to come under his wrath.  
**Alister: *sounds worried*** He came to your office?! What did he say?  
**Bastion:** He initially asked about the testing schedule for the NS Connect….when I informed him that both Rachel and I would be participating in the Phase 2 trials for time dilation, he got quite upset. He said he was going to stop her from participating in her own product’s testing.  
**Alister:** Oh, shit...that…he can’t do that! Rachel _needs_ to participate in them with you.  
**Bastion: *frowns*** Why…do you say that?  
**Alister: *clears throat*** Ah, because…like you said, it’s HER tech that’s being worked on. ***sighs*** I’ll see what I can do. I won’t talk to him directly about it, but maybe I can bend some other ears and see if _they_ can convince him to lighten up.  
**Bastion:** I’m just…terribly worried for her. ***growing angry*** If Kaiba even so much as raises his voice to her…  
**Alister: *sounds amused*** I promise you he won’t. And I _also_ promise you that your testing will go as planned. Rachel is a plucky girl…I’ve seen her handle her own against Kaiba many times.  
**Bastion: *heavy sigh*** …I hope you’re right. I simply can’t help but feel like this is my fault….  
**Alister:** Don’t think that way. You’re doing the right thing by telling me. It’s your oath as a doctor to do no harm, right?  
**Bastion:** Indeed.  
**Alister:** Then don’t worry about her. ***sounds mischevious*** Besides, if Kaiba keeps going down the path he is…then he’s going to push Rachel right into your arms. So you better be prepared to catch her, doctor. 

(Bastion swallows; he _still_ didn’t understand why Alister was helping him destroy Kaiba’s relationship…but, if the end result meant saving the woman he loved and getting the chance to be with her…he couldn’t give up the opportunity.)

 **Bastion:** Right…thank you, Alister.  
**Alister:** Anytime, doc. I’ll let you know what happens. 

(When the call disconnects, Bastion places his phone down on the desktop and lays his head in his arms. Though he isn’t a religious man, he says a silent prayer for Rachel’s sake – and for his own.)


	52. Solemn Warning: Part II

(When Alister ends his call with Bastion and sets his phone on his desk, he immediately chuckles to himself. Since last night, all the dominos were falling exactly as he wanted them to. Even earlier, in fact; he hadn’t actually expected Kaiba to go to the lab and confront Bastion so quickly, let alone about cutting Pendragon off from seeing him. Knowing Pendragon’s spitfire sass, when Kaiba tried to demand she stop working on her own project she would fire right back at him without thinking. They might even break up right then and there, if Kaiba was reverting to his old ways – which he seemed to be inching toward every day. And it would all happen without Alister ever having to lift a finger other than giving the smallest of nudges to Bastion. He stands from his desk, walking to the window and looking out over the garden. He sees Kaiba coming up the path from the direction of the lab, red coat sparkling in the sunlight as it flaps behind his long, angry strides. When he gets to the koi pond he turns right, heading toward the latticed gazebo – at which is sitting Rachel Pendragon, who is watching his approach like a hawk. Alister’s smile grows; he turns from the window, contemplating what his next move should be – or if he needed to make one at all. He had Pendragon backed pretty far into the corner….but part of him also needed to see her suffer. She deserved it, after all the suffering she had caused him. Gathering his thoughts, he glanced back to the window. _Something needs to make Kaiba’s blood boil, enough to where he hates her_ ….As Alister watches Kaiba come to a stop just beside Pendragon, the two speaking in a polite but stiff manner, a thought strikes him. Kaiba was a man of hard proof – and hard proof of Pendragon’s “infidelity” absolutely existed, if Bastion and Pendragon had left the grounds together last night. Heat leaping, Alister swallows. He couldn’t tell Kaiba himself; Kaiba already had a hard time believing anything he said about Rachel Pendragon anymore. Someone Kaiba trusted would need to tell him to review the security footage….without hesitation, Alister reaches for his phone and dials in Mokuba’s number.)

 **Mokuba:** Hey, Alister.  
**Alister: *putting on a sad voice*** Hey, kid…do you have a minute?  
**Mokuba: *sounds concerned*** Uh, yeah, sure….is something wrong?  
**Alister: *sits at his desk*** I just…..it’s about Seto. Actually – it’s about Rachel.  
**Mokuba:** What about her?  
**Alister: *heavy sigh*** Well…I…I just feel _awful_ about it, Mokuba.  
**Mokuba: *getting frustrated*** Awful about WHAT?  
**Alister: *grinning, putting on fake worry*** Well…I can’t bring myself to tell Seto about it, and I don’t know what to do…but I was up a little late last night, and I saw Rachel sneaking into the back door at something close to midnight. She was with, ah…she was with Dr. Misawa.  
**Mokuba:…*quietly*** Were they working together late or something?  
**Alister:** I don’t know…but by the looks of it, their conversation – and their clothing, even - wasn’t very “work related”.  
**Mokuba: *sigh*** …What are you trying to say?  
**Alister: *shrugs*** I mean…I’m not one to speculate or throw suspicion…but I’m worried for Seto. I know Rachel and Dr. Misawa have a really close relationship from their work…but from what I saw last night, it looked a little _too_ close. At least…to _me _, it did. ***sigh*** I hope I’m wrong, but…I thought maybe you’d be able to scan through the security footage last night and take a look. Maybe I just couldn’t see things right because of the shadows…__

__(There is a long moment of silence – then Mokuba emits a heavy, stressful sigh.)_ _

__**Mokuba: I…*sounds angry*** I’m having a hard time believing you. I _know_ how you feel about Rachel…and it’s obvious that you’ve had a personal agenda against her from the beginning.  
**Alister:** But—  
**Mokuba:** I’m looking into it _only_ for the sake of putting an end to you trying to oust her – for whatever reason you have. If it turns out that I find nothing, I’m telling Seto what you tried to pull. Do you hear me?  
**Alister: *grinning wider*** Loud and clear, kid. I…know I may seem like I’m trying to put Miss Pendragon under fire, but I’m completely serious about this. ***softly*** I just don’t want Seto to get hurt.  
**Mokuba: *sniffs*** We’ll see about that. _ _

__(The call goes dead. Alister sets his phone back down on his desk, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his hands together. Now, all he had to do was wait.)_ _

__

__***_ _

__

__(Mokuba hangs up on Alister, frustration causing him to clench his jaw. He stares angrily at his open laptop, mulling the conversation over in his head. It wasn’t the first time he had received such a call; since Rachel’s return, Alister had called at least twice trying to frame her for various things. Each time, Mokuba had debunked the scenario – he had yet to even tell Seto about the other calls – and had passed it off as jealousy getting the better of the CFO. However, there was something about this situation that made Mokuba uneasy. He HAD witnessed Rachel spending an inordinate amount of time with Dr. Misawa, enough to warrant suspicion despite her active involvement in the company’s push to re-market the NS Connects. Though he didn’t think anything of it – and he was sure Seto didn’t really, either – there were times when he wondered. Dr. Misawa’s attraction to Rachel was very obvious to everyone that knew him…but was Rachel beginning to reciprocate? Determined to put an end to Alister’s jealousy once and for all, Mokuba types in a command on his keyboard and accesses the CCTV security footage surrounding the mansion. The screen flashes, bringing up a live feed of the garden right by the back door. He right-clicks the screen; a small control menu pops up. He double clicks on the date box, typing in the previous day and time frame that Alister had given him. He knew Seto had gotten home past midnight from an outing to Tokyo, so he enables the time frame to show feed between 8pm and midnight. He also sets the speed at 10x. For the first several hours, he sees nothing. His heart lightens; he should have suspected that Alister was lying again. However, just as the feed reaches midnight and he is about to shut it off, something catches his eye; two people coming up the path from the direction of the lab. Mokuba reverts the feed to normal time, watching closely. As the pair approaches the back porch, faint singing – terrible singing – begins to pick up on the audio. The voice of a man and woman, trailing along to something that sounded like a pub shanty. Frowning, Mokuba watches as the pair gets closer. When they finally reach the dim lighting of the porch, the woman’s figure comes into view first – with unmistakable red-gold hair shimmering in the lamplight.)_ _

__**Mokuba: *mouth falls open, whispers*** …No…_ _

__(Unable to look away, Mokuba feels his heart sink into his stomach as Rachel and Bastion Misawa, in formal dinner wear, stop just before the porch, facing each other and talking.)_ _

__**Rachel: *shrug*** Well, here we are… ***sad smile*** I almost don’t want to go back.  
**Bastion: *grim smile*** We all must do things we don’t want to sometimes. _ _

__(Mokuba raises the audio to full blast, listening to their conversation with bated breath. _It can’t be true…Rachel would never..._ he begins to feel sick as the Rachel and Bastion turn their gazes skyward, discussing the shooting stars they were seeing.)_ _

__**Bastion:** What would you wish for?  
**Rachel: *stares*** …something I can’t have. _ _

__(Rachel steps forward, placing her hands on Bastion’s chest…then she plants a tender kiss on his cheek before bidding him goodnight and scurrying back into the mansion. Suddenly feeling nauseous, Mokuba stops the feed and sits back in his chair with a heavy, defeated sigh. _No, no this doesn’t make sense…Rachel and Seto love each other…this can’t be real…_ Deeply disturbed, Mokuba contemplates his options. His natural instinct was to tell Seto immediately – if Rachel really _was_ cheating on him, he deserved to know. However, there was also the matter of keeping the company intact. A scandal of infidelity before the rebranded company was even announced would destroy Kaiba-Templar’s profit margin before it was even born. Then again, Mokuba also knew that Seto wouldn’t take this news lightly. He was prone to blowing up irrationally – even more so over the past several months, for whatever reason. There was the absolutely chance that he would take out his aggression on both Rachel and Dr. Misawa, in a way that wasn’t productive by any means. And thirdly, there was also a chance that this encounter could have been faked by Alister to begin with. However, Mokuba didn’t think it was likely – it seemed to raw, too real. Sadly, there was real emotion behind both Bastion and Rachel’s voices. Mokuba chews his lower lip, thinking as hard as he can. __I need to tell Seto….but I also need to corroborate more evidence. This one-time encounter may not have been all that’s happened between them. And if it really IS happening…__ making a painful choice, Mokuba taps on the control menu of the CCTV feed again. He selects the editing option, and edits the video down to a one minute clip of the moment where Rachel kisses Bastion’s cheek. He saves the file, sending it to himself in a text message. Once he gets the file, he forwards it to Seto with a message to meet with him immediately. Once it’s done, he sets his phone back down and goes back to the CCTV feed. He sets the date back by several days, pulling up the feed from the laboratory and – more specifically – Dr. Misawa’s private office.)_ _

__**Mokuba: *sighs heavily, whispers*** Rachel…please don’t do this…_ _


	53. Solemn Warning: Part III

(Down in the garden, Rachel’s breath catches in her throat as Kaiba approaches the gazebo from the pathway. She attempts to reserve her calm, leaning nonchalantly back in her seat and plucking at the lacy sleeves of her gold and white wrap-style tunic. She lifts her coffee cup to her lips, staring at her boyfriend as he slows at the edge of the gazebo’s dais. His blue eyes, cast in shadow from his thick bangs, burn angrily as they watch her despite the smile he has on his lips – it sends a chill down her spine. From the tone of his voice over the phone and the look on his face now, it was obvious he knew something about her dinner with Bastion. To what extent he knew, she wasn’t sure…but she knew she wasn’t going to get out of this conversation unscathed. Nervous more than scared, Rachel sets down her coffee cup as Kaiba takes the wicker seat beside her.)

 **Kaiba: *adjusting his coat*** What did you order?  
**Rachel:** Biscuits and gravy.  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** What the hell is _that_?  
**Rachel: *shrug*** You said to order something American…so I did. Biscuits and gravy is about as American as you can get.  
**Kaiba:** I see….I’ve never heard of it. It better not be disgusting. 

(Rachel remains silent, watching him as he pours himself a cup of coffee from the silver carafe. He drops in two sugar cubes and fills the rest of the cup with cream, stirring it before sitting back in his seat and lifting the cup to his lips. After a long, silent drink. He casts his gaze out to the direction of the rose garden.)

 **Kaiba: *softer voice*** I hope you slept well last night.  
**Rachel:** I did, thank you. I…hope you did as well. I know you were working late.  
**Kaiba: *looks into coffee cup*** Mmmm. 

(The two of them sit in awkward silence as a waiter approaches from the back door, carrying a large tray. He sets down several plates of toast, fruit, eggs and bacon, and also a large platter of thick, fluffy biscuits coated in sausage gravy. The savory smell hits Rachel’s nose, causing her stomach to growl. When the waiter leaves, Kaiba glares at the food with disdain.)

 **Kaiba: *scoffs*** That looks like pig slop, Rachel….  
**Rachel: *leans forward, scooping a biscuit for herself*** Well, it doesn’t _taste_ that way. ***small grin*** C’mon, just try it. I promise you’ll like it. 

(Once Rachel fills her plate, Kaiba hesitantly scoops himself a biscuit dripping with gravy and a few slices of bacon. He picks up his fork, gingerly cutting into the biscuit and closing his eyes as he puts the bite into his mouth. He chews thoughtfully for a long moment before his eyes open; he looks surprised as he swallows. He turns to Rachel.)

 **Kaiba:** Huh………  
**Rachel: *relaxed smile*** See?  
**Kaiba: *looks back at his plate*** It’s not my _favorite_ typical greasy American food….but it’s not bad. 

(Rachel giggles; it brings the flicker of a smile to Kaiba’s face as he takes another bite. _Maybe he isn’t as mad as he looked_ …..shoulders relaxing, Rachel takes a bite of her own biscuits and gravy. After a long moment of satisfying their hunger with a few bites, Kaiba wipes his lips with his place settings’ linen napkin and once again sits back in his chair. He turns to face her, blue eyes once again hard.)

 **Kaiba:** I’ve….come to understand that you and Dr. Misawa are in the time dilation testing phase of the NS Connects.  
**Rachel: *nods slowly*** Yes, we got clearance to begin live testing on that just yesterday.  
**Kaiba: *staring*** Do you have the test subjects picked out? 

(Rachel considers him closely; his tone of voice is suggestive, as if he is fishing for the answer he wants to hear. The pit of her stomach goes cold – not really sure where he might be going with this dialogue, she forces herself to calmly take another bite of her biscuits and gravy before responding.)

 **Rachel: *tucks stray curl behind her ear*** Well….Bastion and I thought it best that we do that phase of the testing ourselves. We’ll have other test subjects involved as well, of course, but—  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** Do you realize how dangerous that could be?  
**Rachel: *stares*** Yes, but—  
**Kaiba: *cutting her off*** Also, do you _not_ remember that one of the test subjects had a seizure in phase one of the same testing? You could potentially have the same reaction, or worse – the tech isn’t fully developed yet.  
**Rachel: *getting flustered*** Seto, I _know_ what the risks are. But it’s easier to see the problems and come up with solutions if I’m personally seeing them for myself. You should _know_ that. ***lifts coffee cup*** Also, nothing will happen to me. Bastion will keep me safe. 

(As the words roll off her tongue, Rachel immediately flinches. They had come unbidden, automatically – and truthfully. She swallows nervously, holding her coffee cup suspended as Kaiba’s eyes darken dangerously.)

 **Kaiba:** _Dr. Misawa_ doesn’t have that responsibility. ***jabs self with thumb*** It’s MINE. Just like _you_ are MINE. ***crosses arms*** I’ve been noticing you’re spending a lot of time with him…should I be worried?  
**Rachel: *swallows, shakes head*** Seto, you’re being _ridiculous_. I WORK with him. ***sets coffee cup down*** I’ve already explained to you that there’s _nothing happening_ between us. ***gestures toward him, voice softens*** This isn’t like you…why are you so insecure all of a sudden? 

(Her boyfriend doesn’t respond right away; Kaiba turns back to the plate of biscuits and gravy, taking a heaping bite of it and chewing in silence. At the same time, the vibration of a phone message hums. Kaiba reaches into his crimson coat pocket, pulling out his phone and glancing at it. After a few seconds, his brow threads into a frown. He drops his fork, tapping the screen. The expression causes Rachel to frown.)

 **Rachel:** Seto? What’s wrong? 

(A few seconds go by; when he finally peels his eyes from the screen and sets them back on her, Rachel feels her blood turn to ice. His thin face is pinched at the corners of his mouth and eyes, blue eyes blazing so hatefully that she can almost physically feel the heat coming off them. He taps his phone screen, turning it to face her – revealing CCTV video showing her and Bastion standing at the back porch from last night.)

 **Kaiba: *hissing*** Is THIS what you call “ _nothing happening_ ”?!?!

(The video plays – Rachel feels her breath catch in her throat. The blood drains from her face, leaving her cold and exposed.)

 **Bastion (video):** What would you wish for?  
**Rachel (video):** ……….something I can’t have.

(The video stops right as she kisses Bastion’s cheek and walks out of the frame. Feeling sick, Rachel forces herself to look Kaiba in the eyes.)

 **Rachel: *holding up hands*** I-It’s not what it looks like—  
**Kaiba: *shouting*** What the FUCK is it SUPPOSED to look like?!!? HUH?!  
**Rachel: *frowning*** Seto, I can explain--!  
**Kaiba: *shoves phone back in pocket, stands*** FUCK THIS. 

(Without another word, he turns his back on her and stomps away. Rachel stands, heart thudding in her chest.)

 **Rachel: *calls out*** Seto, wait!!  
**Kaiba: *stops, turns; angrily points at her*** You asked me to _trust you_ , and when I do this is the fucking thanks I get?! ***shakes head, shouting*** No, FUCK YOU. ***turns*** You’re NEVER going back to that lab again!! 

(Kaiba’s tone is threatening and malicious – it frightens Rachel. She stands in helpless silence as he whisks back down the garden path toward the mansion, tossing the hem of his coat around the back of his ankles as he pulls his phone back out and makes a call. When he disappears inside the mansion, the guards staring at him as he blows past them, Rachel suddenly feels weak in her knees. She drops back into the wicker chair, exhaling shakily and running a trembling hand through her loose hair. Rachel wasn’t so much worried about her own situation…she was worried about Bastion. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if he had the full force of Kaiba Corp come down on his head over a lover’s quarrel…especially since the incident was nothing more than a kiss on the cheek – despite her feelings running much deeper than that. Worry starts to overcome her, making her sick to her stomach. She reaches into her purse, pulling out her phone and quickly tapping in Bastion’s number.)

 **Bastion:** Hello, Rae!  
**Rachel: *swallows*** Bass…uhm…  
**Bastion: *sounds worried*** Is everything all right?  
**Rachel: *squeezes eyes shut, shakes head*** N-ah, no, it’s…… ***heavy sigh*** Seto caught us, Bass. I don’t know how, but he somehow got a clip of the CCTV footage of us coming back to the mansion last night. I’m going to try and talk to him about it, but….he’s VERY upset.  
**Bastion: *grim*** I know….he came to my office about it less than an hour ago.  
**Rachel: *frowns*** He…did?  
**Bastion: *heavy sigh*** He said he was going to try and stop you from participating in the time dilation trials. We had a bit of a row about it…  
**Rachel: *frowns*** He _can’t_ stop me – I’M the creator of the NS Connects, god damn it!  
**Bastion:** I know, Rae…..but…………………. ***heavy sigh*** Rae, perhaps….it would be best if, ah…..perhaps it would be best if we stopped…..erm……perhaps stop working as closely together. 

(Rachel’s heart drops, already knowing what he’s going to say. Sudden tears well up in her eyes; realization sinks her like a stone. All her time spent at the lab was never about working on the NS Connects. She didn’t have to spend that much time there for that. It was absolutely about her connection with Bastion Misawa.)

 **Rachel: *softly*** Bastion….n-no, that’s not an option. This project MUST be completed before Kaiba-Templar’s public rebranding. We can’t just give up on all the work we’ve done together because Kaiba’s suddenly jealous.  
**Bastion: *heavily*** Rachel—  
**Rachel: *sniffling, snapping*** _No_ , Dr. Misawa. We WILL be working together until the god damn end of this. I……I can’t…………… ***tears start falling*** I can’t…………

(A heavy silence hangs between them for a long moment.)

 **Bastion:…………*softly*** Rae, Kaiba can _never_ tell you what to do. If you wish to continue working on this project together….then we will. ***pained*** But I’d be remiss if you were to get in any sort of trouble with him over a simple, ah….m-misunderstanding.  
**Rachel: *soft sob*** I won’t let that happen. He doesn’t control me. And….he doesn’t control how I feel.  
**Bastion:** ………………………………..indeed. Ah…… ***clears throat*** What can I do to help?  
**Rachel: *closes eyes, starts trembling*** ………C-Can I come to your office for a little while? A-After I settle things with Seto?  
**Bastion: *gently*** Of course. My door is always open to you, Rae – you know that. I’ll put on a pot of tea.  
**Rachel: *shaky breath*** That sounds great. I’m on my way. I…..uhh……….thank you, Bass.  
**Bastion:** You’re welcome, Rachel. Please…..be safe.

(When Rachel and Bastion end their conversation, Rachel sits heavily back in her seat and casts her gaze worriedly to the sky. Her emotions were getting the better of her – both about Seto AND about Bastion – and it was beginning to scare her. She loved Seto more than anything….but Bastion was starting to become a constant on her mind. Confused and feeling suddenly alone, Rachel abandons the biscuits and gravy and picks up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and striding back toward the lab to try and gather her thoughts.)


	54. Rush Recklessly

(As soon as Seto swept into the mansion from the garden, he felt the last string keeping his heart intact snap. With trembling fingers, he tapped in the number to the only person he felt comfortable with seeing at the moment – Alister.)

 **Alister:** Hey, Seto!  
**Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** Can we talk?  
**Alister: *sounds worried*** Y-Yeah, absolutely…is…everything okay?  
**Kaiba: *closes eyes, shakes head*** No, it’s NOT okay.  
**Alister:** Oh…y-yeah, do you want to go somewhere or…?  
**Kaiba:** I’m coming up to your room. 

(Without waiting on a response Seto hangs up, dashing up the grand staircase toward the 2nd level of the mansion. By the time he reaches Alister’s room, tears are beginning to sting the backs of his eyes. He raps his knuckles against the mahogany paneling. Behind him, the soft murmur of Rachel’s voice floats up to him through the open windows in the hallway. Seto squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing around the growing lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe what was happening…he didn’t understand it at all. Rachel was loyal to a fault, especially to her moral values. The idea that she could be cheating on him, or actively was didn’t make sense…but he had seen it with his own two eyes. Though she hadn’t kissed Misawa directly, the intention behind both of their words was beyond obvious – and it shattered Seto’s heart. Rage and anxiety flooded in to consume him, eating at him….and he knew he had no right to feel those emotions whatsoever. He had actively been cheating on Rachel since the day she had returned to his life. But seeing her doing it left him without structure and purpose. The thought of losing her again – and once again by his own fault… _I can’t lose her…she can’t leave me again_ ….After what feels like an eternity, Alister’s bedroom door opens. The red-haired man greets Seto with a sympathetic look, stormy eyes swirling with emotion.)

 **Alister: *sadly*** Seto….

(Seto feels himself break. He numbly steps into the room, waiting until Alister shuts the door behind him before he allows himself to collapse into Alister’s arms.)

 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** I…I don’t fucking understand…. ***tearing up***  
**Alister: *holds him tight*** What don’t you understand?! What’s going on? 

(Seto sucks in a breath, which quickly turns into a sob. Alister pulls back, scanning his face worriedly.)

 **Alister: *cups Kaiba’s cheek*** Seto….

(Hot tears begin to stream down Seto’s face the longer he stares at Alister, his knees getting weak. Thankfully, Alister turns and guides him over to the edge of the bed. The two of them sit, Alister putting an arm around Seto’s shoulders to support him.)

 **Alister:** Tell me what’s wrong. 

(Seto swipes at his tears, sniffling hard.)

 **Kaiba:** I…Mokuba found a video...of Rachel and that _fucking_ doctor from the lab….

(Alister’s face flushes pink, but he remains silent. After a few seconds’ pause, Seto continues.)

 **Kaiba:** They…they were out together last night. While you and I were out. Rachel _lied_ to me. She told me she was going to bed… ***angrily*** But she was out with that FUCK. A-And… ***fumbles for his phone*** Here, just fucking see for yourself. 

(He opens up his text message conversation from Mokuba, tapping the play button on the video clip. He grimaces, hearing Rachel’s voice confess that she wishes for “something she can’t have”. When the clip ends, an uncomfortable silence takes up between them. Seto does his utter best to keep himself together as Alister contemplates the video. Eventually, Alister looks back up, expression sad.)

 **Alister:** Wow… ***shakes head*** I would never have thought Rachel Pendragon would have cheated on _you_. ***presses lips together*** I knew her coming back here wouldn’t be any good for you. ***places hand on Seto’s thigh*** I’m so sorry, Seto…what are you going to do about it?  
**Seto: *huffs, getting angrier*** The _first_ thing I’m gonna do is fucking fire Misawa. ***crosses arms*** THEN I’m going to ban Rachel from ever going to that goddamn lab again. The NS Connect testing can be finished up by the techs working on it. They have access to her data and information.  
**Alister: *frowns*** You’re…not going to break up with her?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No. ***glares at Alister*** I can’t. I _refuse_ to lose her again.

(Alister’s expression becomes tight – and concerned. It draws a confused frown to Seto’s face.)

 **Alister:** Seto…wh-why would you hang on to her? ***taps Seto’s phone angrily*** She’s obviously cheating on you!  
**Kaiba: *sharply*** I don’t care. I can’t let her get away again. ***looks away***  
**Alister:** …that’s…Kaiba, that’s _ridiculous_. ***raising his voice*** How can you possibly still love her, after what you’ve seen?! 

(Seto rounds on Alister, anger causing the truth to spill from his chest.)

 **Kaiba: *raising voice*** It’s not _about_ loving her anymore, Cheveaux – Rachel Pendragon is MINE. No one else gets to have her, not after what I’ve been through to get her back. ***growls, clenches fists*** Misawa will _pay_ for trying to take her from me!! 

(Alister’s face slackens into complete shock; the blood drains from his face, leaving him pallid and clammy-looking. Seto isn’t surprised by the reaction – even he _himself_ is shocked by what just spilled from his mouth. The thought of losing Rachel, the woman he _did_ indeed love and wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was so devastating to him that he was prepared to do anything to keep her around – including using force. It was frightening to think such an emotion existed inside him….but at the same time, he relished in it. His mind spun, causing him to suddenly become lightheaded.)

 **Kaiba: *puts hand to head*** Ugh, fuck…my head…  
**Alister: *stands*** Seto, you need to lie down. The stress is getting to you….you _really_ need to think about this before you make any sort of decision. ***runs fingers through Seto’s hair*** You can rest here if you like, to get away from it all. Can I get you anything to help? 

(Seto allows himself to drop to the bed on his side, tucking his long legs beneath him as best he can. As his head hits the soft mattress, his stomach rumbles loudly. Stress always made him hungry…most of the time he never acted on it, but today was an exception.)

 **Kaiba:** I need something to eat. I can’t think if I’m hungry.  
**Alister: *nods*** Sure – what do you want?  
**Kaiba: *buries face in blanket*** I don’t care. Anything. And a lot of it. 

(Alister’s fingertips brush his cheek as his eyes fall closed.)

 **Alister: *softer voice*** Okay. I’ll be right back, Seto. Sleep if you need to. 

(Seto allows his body to sink into the mattress, realizing just how tired and heavy he feels as he listens to Alister leave the room and shut the door. Once the silence presses in on him from all sides, fatigue overcomes him. His mind, swirling with distress and torment, closes off his thoughts into a short, fitful slumber. After what seems like a few years, the door to the bedroom reopens, waking him from his strange dreams almost instantly. Seto groans, slowly forcing himself to sit up as Alister comes into the room carrying a large paper bag with the Sakura Hoshi Café logo on it. He sets the bag on the desk next to the bed, reaching in and pulling out two boxes – one with what looks like a sandwich, and the other containing a fat cherry mochi dripping with extra grenadine – and also setting down a large steaming cup of coffee.)

 **Alister: *turns, weak smile*** I got you a mochi and coffee from Sakura Hoshi – and also a turkey Genovese sandwich they were selling today. I hope this helps. 

(Seto slowly pushes himself to stand, moving to the desk and taking the hot coffee in his hand. He takes a long drink of it before popping open the lid to the mochi, taking the fork inside and slicing off a huge chunk. He chews on it hungrily; the gooey sweetness instantly satisfies his emotional craving for it as he swallows, cutting himself off another piece. Within a minute, he devours the mochi and starts on the sandwich – not realizing how hungry he had been until all of the food and coffee is gone. Alister, watching him in silence the entire time, smirks as Seto presses a hand to his abdomen satisfactorily.)

 **Alister:** Better?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Much better. ***turns to face Alister*** Thank you, Alister.  
**Alister: *blushes*** You’re welcome. I’d do anything to make you feel better…you know that. 

(The feeling of being full sets his mind working properly once again; Seto reaches out, pulling Alister into a tight embrace and kissing him tenderly. Alister’s hands grasp his narrow hips lovingly tight, reciprocating the kisses for a long moment.)

 **Kaiba: *pulls away, stares at Alister*** I appreciate you so much. For being there when I need you. I know I don’t say it very often, but—  
**Alister: *presses finger to his lips, smiles*** It’s okay, Seto. I know you do. ***sad look*** I just wish you’d realize that Pendragon is doing more harm to your health than good…  
**Kaiba: *presses lips together*** …maybe someday I will. But I’ll always love her.  
**Alister: *looks crestfallen*** I know. I don’t understand it…but I know. ***squeezes Seto’s hips*** And...I’ll be with you every step of the way. As long as you’ll have me.  
**Kaiba: *pulls him closer, whispering*** I’ll have you forever, too…if you let me.  
**Alister: *whispers*** Seto….

(Lust breaking through the fog of pain and depression, Seto presses his lips violently against Alister’s, pulling the man to his bed and laying down across it with him. Hoping that releasing some sexual tension will help put his mind at ease – especially with Alister, who did genuinely care for his wellbeing – Seto allows lust to take over as he rips Alister’s shirt up and over his head, losing himself entirely.)


	55. Heartfelt Appeal

(Rachel slips through the sliding glass doors of the lab, doing her best to scurry across the lobby and keep her eyes to the floor. Several employees greet her happily, but their voices die off as she rushes past them, not lifting her head. Tears sting her eyes; her only focus is getting to Bastion’s office as quickly as she can before they fall. She had immediately come to the lab after her fight with Kaiba, not really knowing where else to go. She had briefly considered trying to talk to Mokuba, to ask him for help – but she knew that would lead to even more problems. Mokuba would always take his brother’s side on everything, including standing against her. It would be a dead end. The only person she knew she could trust implicitly at this point was Bastion.)

 **Holly:** Miss Pendragon…is everything all right? 

(Rachel squeezes her eyes shut, ignoring Holly as she strides past the reception desk and into the hallway leading to the offices. The clicking of her heels echoes down the corridor, eerily reminding her of time ticking away, as she approaches the last door on the left. The hem of her dress swirls around her ankles as she stops, knocking raptly against the frosted glass pane. A few seconds pass, then the door opens. Rachel forces herself to look up; Bastion, kind eyes pinched with worry and sadness, steps into the doorframe and eyes her sorrowfully.)

 **Bastion: *heavily*** Rae….

(Something deep inside Rachel’s chest cracks; hot tears roll down her cheeks as she flings herself into his chest, pressing her face to the soft fabric of his brown and beige argyle sweater and releasing a strangled sob. Without hesitation Bastion’s arms – strong and loving – wrap around her tightly. He gently shuts the office door with his foot, weaving one hand through her loose curls and pressing her head to his chest once they were in complete privacy.)

 **Bastion: *softly*** Rachel…  
**Rachel: *sobs*** Bass…I-I didn’t know what else to d-do….  
**Bastion: *squeezes her gently*** Shhhhhhh, it’s all right…come, let’s have a seat, hm? 

(Rachel sucks on her lower lip, allowing Bastion to sit her in the box sofa across beside the bookshelf. His hand lingers on her arm, making sure she is comfortably seated before grabbing a tissue from the box on his desk and bringing it to her eyes. He gently dabs at her tears, giving her an encouraging – yet melancholy – smile; it only makes her cry more.)

 **Bastion: *gently, sadly*** There, now…let me get you a cup of tea. 

(Rachel nods, trying to compose herself. She watches him walk across the office to the small burner and tea kettle, watches him take a mug off the rack beside the window and pour steaming water into it. Once he dunks a tea sachet into it, Bastion turns and brings the cup to her. He sits beside her, handing her the mug.)

 **Bastion: *weak smile*** 5 minutes to steep – remember?  
**Rachel: *nods, accepts mug*** Yes…I remember. 

(Slowly – methodically – Bastion’s arm stretches behind her shoulder across the back of the sofa. His fingers timidly find their way to her shoulder, causing her face to warm. The two remain in total silence for five minutes; Rachel scoops the tea sachet out of her mug with her spoon, dropping it into the trash can beside the sofa. She blows on the steaming brown liquid before lifting it to her lips, gingerly taking a sip. The chamomile and lavender soothes her instantly, relaxing the lump in the back of her throat and relieving the sting of tears. She releases a heavy sigh, the tea warming her entire body. Bastion’s hand gently clasps her shoulder.)

 **Bastion:** Better?  
**Rachel: *nods, sips tea*** Yes. ***looks up at him*** Thank you, Bass. 

(Bastion’s lips press together, eyes wandering her face contemplatively. He looks nervous; it causes Rachel to frown.)

 **Rachel:** What’s the matter? 

(He doesn’t answer right away. He continues to watch her carefully, closely – almost like it was the last time he was doing so. It concerned Rachel. Before she can remark on it, however, Bastion releases a heavy sigh through his nose and gently pats her shoulder.)

 **Bastion: *heavy sigh; forced smile*** Drink your tea – then perhaps we should go somewhere that will ease your mind.  
**Rachel: *frowns*** What do you have in mind?  
**Bastion: *grim look*** I had honestly hoped we could briefly test the virtual reality network in the NS Connects…. ***shrug*** Since you’re here. ***stare*** If it were to be the only chance you’re given…I’d like to have the creator test her own work before anyone else. And no one else needs to know. 

(Rachel stares at him, impressed by his boldness of defying a direct order from Kaiba. Not that she had planned to listen to Kaiba’s cease and desist order _anyway_ – it was _HER_ technology, after all – but it was a side of Bastion she had never seen before. It was intriguing – and to her, it felt like his suggestion was more than simple testing. Rachel nods, taking a long sip of her tea.)

 **Rachel: *nods*** Right…of course. 

(After several more minutes of silence, in which the only sound was Rachel drinking her tea, she finishes it. Bastion takes the mug from her, walking it back to the sink beneath the window and depositing it before turning back to face her. He tugs the argyle sweater down at his hips, gesturing toward the door.)

 **Bastion:** Shall we? 

(Rachel stands from the sofa, picking up her purse and following Bastion into the hall. He silently leads her back toward the lobby; Rachel glances to her right, at Holly sitting behind the reception desk. The young woman looks at her, a worried look on her face, but doesn’t say anything as Rachel and Bastion walk across the lobby to the elevator banks. Bastion calls a car to the floor; they step in, Bastion swiping his access card and punching in the code for the testing lab floor. Both of them remain in awkward silence as the car descends, stopping at the basement level and opening into the clinically sterile corridor leading to the testing lab. Bastion leads her down the corridor, opening the lab door for her. As they walk in, Dr. Sohma looks up from his desk, standing when he sees them.)

 **Dr. Sohma:** Dr. Misawa – Miss Pendragon. ***bows*** What can I do for you today?  
**Bastion: *nods toward the lab*** I’d like to take Miss Pendragon into the VR for a bit – unrecorded, if possible.  
**Dr. Sohma: *frowns*** Unrecorded? Why?  
**Bastion: *blushes*** Ah, well, there are certain, ah…  
**Rachel: *pointed stare at Dr. Sohma*** Because I’m requesting it not to be recorded. 

(Bastion glances at her; Dr. Sohma looks nervous, returning her stare.)

 **Dr. Sohma:** I, ah…y-yes, ma’am, but I want to advise you that without there being record of your testing, if we were to be deposed—  
**Rachel:** We won’t be deposed. No one is going to ask for those records, I guarantee it. ***frowns*** Until a certain issue has been cleared up with Mr. Kaiba, any interaction of mine at this laboratory is to remain off the record. Do I make myself clear? 

(Dr. Sohma stares at her for a long moment; his mouth opens as if to continue arguing against her. Eventually defeat gets the better of him – he releases a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping as he nods and gestures toward the hermetically sealed lab.)

 **Dr. Sohma: *sigh*** Of course, my lady. ***turns to technicians, speaking in Japanese*** Clear the testing chamber for Miss Pendragon and Dr. Misawa! Official recording is to be stopped this instant, and wiped of the last ten minutes!  
**Bastion: *clasps Dr. Sohma’s shoulder*** Thank you, Ryuji.  
**Dr. Sohma: *worried look to both*** …I hope you know what you’re doing.

(Rachel’s spine tingles at the remark. She turns to Bastion; he looks blank, giving Dr. Sohma a grim nod before turning toward the lab doors. Her heart pounds – it was obvious now, after having to cover for his weak story of not recording them – that his intention in bringing her to the VR was very private. Several techs rush around them, shouting orders to each other in Japanese and clearing the testing area. Once the area is cleared and the crash harnesses are prepared, Bastion leads Rachel into the lab. He helps her strap in to one of the harnesses.)

 **Rachel: *looks at him*** Bass, are you okay? You seem…nervous about this.  
**Bastion: *grim smile*** I’m only nervous because this is my first time going into the VR through the NS Connect system. I confess I’m not entirely sure what to expect.  
**Rachel: *small smile*** There’s going to be a really intense flash of light when the connection is made, but that’s normal. It’s just your synapses being connected to the network through the neural sensors inside the headset. After that, you’ll appear wherever we’re set to appear.  
**Bastion: *nods*** I see. Thanks for the warning. ***smirk*** And currently, we have the default setting of the VR to be the real-time feed of the Port Royal beach.  
**Rachel: *smiles wider, pulls on headset*** I’ll see you at the beach, then. 

(Bastion squeezes her shoulder before turning and heading to his harness. Rachel pulls the headset down over her eyes; all sound and sight is completely deadened, leaving her blind and deaf inside her own head. After what feels like a very long time, the voice of Dr. Sohma whispers into her ear from the built-in headset.)

 **Dr. Sohma:** Miss Pendragon, Dr. Misawa – are you both ready?  
**Rachel:** I’m ready.

(After a few seconds of silence – in which Rachel assumes Bastion is responding – Dr. Sohma’s voice returns in her head.)

 **Dr. Sohma:** Initiating neural connection in three…two…one…… _initiate_!

(A painfully bright blast of white light explodes across Rachel’s visions. She hisses, instinctively raising her arms and clamping her hands over her eyes; despite having experienced the VR tech before, she is still mildly surprised to feel that she’s no longer appears to be wearing a headset. A steady, soothing roar takes up to her right. Rachel slowly opens her eyes; she is standing on the white, sandy beach of Port Royal, foamy ocean waves slapping against the sand and seagulls cawing happily as they fly overhead. A few feet in front of her, Bastion appears out of thin air onto the sun-splashed beach. He, too, has his hands raised to his eyes. Rachel makes her way across the sand toward him, the sand realistically spilling into her shoes and squelching between her toes. When she reaches him, he lowers his arms, blinking rapidly and looking around.)

 **Rachel: *touches his elbow*** Are you okay?  
**Bastion: *nods*** Yes…. ***brushes front*** Though I must say, I’ve never experience anything quite like that before…. ***looks at her*** Are _you_ all right?  
**Rachel: *nods*** I’m used to it.

(A large waves crashes onto the beach beside them. Rachel swallows, feeling her heart begin to pound again. She forces herself to remain resolute, looking Bastion directly in the eyes.)

 **Rachel: *gently*** I have a feeling that this is more than just a test of the network connection, though…am I right? 

(Bastion’s expression tightens. She expects him to blush, or smirk; however, he remains stony and concerned. She frowns; he sighs heavily, navy eyes swimming with sudden emotion as he takes her hands. He squeezes them gently.)

 **Bastion:** …Rachel, I’m terribly worried for you.  
**Rachel: *frowns*** Worried? About what?  
**Bastion:** You’re a very astute woman, and I by no means intend to demean your intelligence…but I’m concerned about your situation. ***swallows*** With Kaiba. ***pointed stare*** I’m a doctor of medicine and physics….but I know the signs of abuse when I see them. His jealousy, his attempt to stop you from working on your own projects.... ***looks angry*** The way he speaks to you and about you is _beyond_ deplorable. ***squeezes her hands hard*** I _know_ you aren’t blind to his behavior. 

(Rachel stares at him in shock, stomach dropping to her feet. It was a very risky and bold move for him to directly accuse Kaiba of mental and verbal abuse – but the fact that he was right made it even worse. Over the past several months, Kaiba had started to behave more erratically than she had ever seen him. It was almost as though he was afraid of losing control – though control over _what_ , she hadn’t the slightest idea. But she would have been blind not to notice how overwhelming it was starting to become. He was beginning to speak for her in meetings – which she had had to interrupt and correct him several times now – beginning to monitor her activity, blowing up at the slightest thing that involved her interaction with others and things that didn’t involve him. It was honestly very scary. But, at the same time, she knew him. She knew he would never purposely abuse her, or try to control her…would he?)

 **Rachel: *shakes head*** I…no, I’m not blind. I’m aware of what’s been going on.... 

(Bastion takes a step closer to her, closing the gap between them. Rachel tilts her head back, staring up at him nervously as his eyes travel her face. He presses his lips together, anxiously biting his lower lip. His hands begin to tremble.)

 **Bastion: *firmly*** You do not deserve to be treated that way. By _anyone_. You are a gift to this world, Rachel Pendragon, and you deserve to be treated like the goddess that you are. ***pulls her closer, blushes furiously*** I-I know this m-may c-come across as forward, and I-I apologize and accept whatever answer you g-give me…but… ***shakes head, looks away; muttering*** … _damn it_ , Bass….

(Rachel, completely numb and feeling tears burn her eyes, lifts one of her hands and cups Bastion’s cheek gently. His eyes peel back to hers; she nods, already knowing what he is going to say – and mentally preparing herself for it.)

 **Rachel: *tearing up*** Just say it. 

(Bastion looks back at her, eyes widening. He swallows once; his free hand slowly snakes around her waist, pressing her other hand to his chest before pushing his fingers through her curls. His navy eyes gloss over with emotion.)

 **Bastion: *softly*** Rae…. ***holds her tighter*** You are _everything_ to me. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else…. ***cups her cheek*** And I want so very badly to have a chance at making you happy. ***emotional*** I _know_ you have obligations to fulfill with Seto Kaiba, but he doesn’t deserve it. ***looks down*** I-I’m not worthy of it either, but should I be given the opportunity I would do everything humanly possible to—  
**Rachel: *sniffle*** You’re blathering, Bastion.

(Bastion stops, looking up at her. Feeling her heart beginning to sink into the place of no return and unable to stop it, Rachel lets her tears fall as she traces her fingertip delicately across his lips.)

 **Rachel: *whispers*** Just say it. 

(Bastion’s grip around her waist becomes tight; he leans down, pulling her so close that his lips brush against hers as he finally speaks what’s on his mind.)

 **Bastion: *whispers*** I love you.  
**Rachel:** Bastion….

(Bastion presses his lips against hers – they are soft and warm, very unlike Kaiba’s thin ones. Rachel lets her eyes fall closed, trembling hands clutching Bastion’s sweater at his chest as they trade kisses, the roar of the ocean drowning out the blaring white noise in her head. Everything about Bastion Misawa was tender, loving and gracious…the way he held her as they kissed, _how_ he kissed…no words ever had to be spoken to tell Rachel how much Bastion loved her. It ignited a fire in her chest – a dangerous fire that she knew was going to consume her if she didn’t keep it in check. She still had obligation to Kaiba, like he had said…she still very much loved Seto, despite his behavior and outbursts…but he was dangerously close to overstepping a line that he promised her he would never cross again. It caused her stomach to flip – yet she continued to kiss Bastion anyway, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing herself to fall deeper into the place of no return. Bastion Misawa was a great man…he would never do anything to intentionally harm her…and he showed more compassion and love for her in the year they had known each other than Kaiba _ever_ had. Helpless and confused, Rachel does her best to ignore the tide of random emotion flooding her and instead allows herself to enjoy the freedom of her thoughts and desires with Bastion Misawa – for now.)


	56. Mistaken Accusation

(Later that day, Seto quietly leaves Alister’s room and heads down to the foyer. He rubs his eyes, red and sore from emotion, trying not to draw the attention of the security guard standing by the front door. The guard wisely remains focused on the wall across from him. Seto strides toward the study, hoping to get there before he can be interrupted. After spending the entirety of the morning and afternoon with Alister – desperate to get his mind off the video of Rachel and Bastion Misawa – Seto needed time alone to plot his next course of action. He is devastated, angry, confused…but also determined to set things right again. Rachel Pendragon was _his_ woman, and his alone; there was no other man that could satisfy her and keep her happy like Seto could. He knew it. And yet, there it was – plain as day that Rachel thought differently. But that wasn’t going to stop him from changing her mind. He couldn’t afford to lose her – in any sense of the word. As he passes through the foyer toward the hall leading to his study, the door to the master parlor opens. Rachel comes through, looking flustered – her cheeks were hot pink, rosy lips pursed in an expression he knew to be deep thought. Her gaze meets his, and she slows herself to a halt as she shuts the parlor door. For a moment it looks like she might say something; her lower lip trembles, parting from her top lip – and her eyes widen. Seto’s heart lifts for the first time in hours – but the moment passes, and Rachel turns away. She quickly passes him by, boot heels clicking on the tile before they meet with the carpeting on the stairs. He watches her ascend them at a trot, his stomach plunging. Anger suddenly replaces his guilt and sadness.)

 **Kaiba:** So you’re just going to pretend like I don’t exist? 

(Rachel stops at the second floor landing, keeping her back to him. A heavy sigh echoes across the foyer.)

 **Rachel: *hard voice*** I’m not doing this with you right now, Seto.  
**Kaiba: *angry*** Yeah, you’re making that pretty fucking clear. 

(Rachel turns, red-gold curls whipping around her shoulders. Her green eyes narrow dangerously, but she remains put at the top of the stairs.)

 **Rachel: *snapping*** What do you _expect_ me to do – beg you for forgiveness over something that _you_ once again misunderstood?!  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** How stupid would I have to be to misunderstand you _kissing another man_ , Pendragon?! 

(Silence rings through the foyer. The security agent by the door shifts uncomfortably. Rachel’s glare turns hot; she takes a few angry steps down the staircase, one fist clenching at her side. Seto turns, moving toward it as well. At least he managed to get her to talk to him, instead of slipping away where he didn’t have the chance to get to her. If he got _this_ far, maybe he could convince her to have a private conversation…)

 **Rachel:** It’s not _my_ fault that your jealousy is getting to you, Kaiba. I was _thanking_ Dr. Misawa for dinner – nothing else.  
**Kaiba: *crosses arms*** Oh yeah, that’s real convincing. ***gestures to the parlor door*** And let me guess – after I caught you, you went right to him, didn’t you?  
**Rachel: *face flushes*** You’re being _ludicrous_ \--  
**Kaiba: *raising his voice*** Tell me I’m wrong!  
**Rachel: *snarling*** You don’t _own_ me!! I can do whatever the fuck I want – including having dinner and a conversation with one of _our employees_. ***throws hands up*** And don’t even _start_ that bullshit with _me_ \- because _YOU_ probably went out with that fucking Alister Cheveaux!! Didn’t you!?  
**Kaiba: *blushes, takes a step toward her** You don’t own me either, Rachel. If I want to go spend time with a friend, in my _own house_ , then I’ll fucking do it. I don’t need your permission.  
**Rachel: *raising voice*** And neither do I—  
**Kaiba: *closing the gap between them, shouting*** Yes you _do_ \- you’re _MINE_!! 

(Rachel stops mid-sentence, swallowing down the rest of her argument. Her eyes, burning with intensity, suddenly die at his angry declaration. Her expression remains pinched, but something rises behind her eyes that instantly cools Seto’s rage – fear. She takes a step back, staring at him in disbelief. As a cooler head begins to prevail, Seto uncrosses his arms and lets them swing loosely to his sides.)

 **Rachel: *shakes head*** : Unbelievable. ***turns***  
**Kaiba:** Rachel—

(Rachel ignores him, flying up the stairs at a jog and disappearing before Seto even has the chance to process his own reaction. Stunned silence pervades the foyer, leaving Seto to fester in a confusing mix of guilt and victory. He’d made his point very clear – that he’d caught Rachel red-handed, and that she was _his_. However, telling her so didn’t feel good in the slightest. It felt wrong, _very_ wrong. The one thing he loved the most about Rachel was her tenacity to stand up to him; he’d never met anyone else that could. It was exciting, made the dynamic between them work like bread and butter. However, that was the one thing about her he had no control over – and it frightened him. If she WAS having surreptitious feelings for Bastion Misawa, there was little he could do to change her mind. She said over and over that she still loved him…but he couldn’t be absolutely certain. The ONLY way to be certain would be to make her his wife – which he intended to do, one way or another. But he needed to solve this problem, and solve it _now_.)

 **Mokuba:** Um…Seto? 

(Seto turns; Mokuba appears at the second floor landing, his gaze casting upward toward the third floor before looking down at his brother.)

 **Mokuba: *frowns*** Are you okay? I heard shouting…  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** Not really.  
**Mokuba: *descends the stairs*** Oh… ***swallows*** Well, do you have a minute to talk? Something really serious is going on.  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** What is it? 

(Mokuba presses his lips together. He glances once a the security guard before gesturing to the hall leading to Seto’s study.)

 **Mokuba:** We should talk somewhere private. 

(Concerned, Seto allows Mokuba to lead him to the study door. When the two brothers are inside, Mokuba shuts the door behind him and heads to Seto’s laptop. He sits in the wing-backed chair, typing in a few commands. Curious – and worried – Seto watches him closely.)

 **Kaiba: *frowns*** Mokuba, what are you doing?  
**Mokuba: *looks pale*** There’s something you need to see. Something else I found on the security footage. 

(Rage rears its head inside Seto once again. He takes a deep breath, chest constricting with cold anger.)

 **Kaiba: *through gritted teeth*** What _else_ has she and Misawa been doing?  
**Mokuba: *shakes head*** It’s not Rachel. 

(Seto’s frown deepens. He comes around behind Mokuba, placing his hands on the back of his office chair and watching his younger brother work. Several files of security footage pop up on the laptop screen; Mokuba clicks one of them. The video starts playing – a video of Alister walking through the foyer. The clip looks a few months old; everyone is wearing heavy winter coats. Alister walks down the corridor to the left – where Seto’s study is. After a moment, his form becomes blurry, then disappears from the camera’s line of sight.)

 **Kaiba: *frown*** What—  
**Mokuba:** Just watch. 

(Mokuba clicks on another file. The same video comes up, only from the perspective of the camera at the end of the hall. After a few moments Alister appears at the top of the screen, heading toward the study door. He looks around, as though looking to make sure he isn’t being watched. Then he reaches into the collar of his coat, pulling out a full-sized manilla envelope before opening the study door and entering. Seto’s heart thuds; the envelope was one he recognized from several months prior, a summons from Templar Tech for Rachel. It was calling her away to take care of a legal matter for the merger in the United States – and it had expressly forbid Seto from joining her. He’d gotten angry when she agreed to go alone, feeling pushed aside…it caused tension in their relationship, which he’d taken out in sexual frustration on Alister. Feeling himself beginning to go numb, he barely hears Mokuba’s comment.)

 **Mokuba:** Wasn’t that the Templar Tech summons for Rachel?  
**Kaiba: *nods slowly** * Yes…it was…  
**Mokuba: *taps the keyboard*** But it’s not just that – there’s other things he’s done that I thought were weird too. Look. 

(Other videos pop up, incriminating Alister to several actions; the time Seto received text messages from a random number, claiming to be a prostitute he’d slept with demanding hush money from him – it was from Alister. The time Rachel went to the city without a word to anyone, telling Seto later that she’d gotten a call from Director Takinawa about the merger and that he needed to meet her at the bank, and to not tell Seto – the call came from Alister. Seto begins to feel sick, stress churning in his chest. Once all the videos had played, Mokuba turns an ashen gaze on Seto.)

 **Mokuba:** Here’s the last one…it’s the worst. And it’s only from yesterday morning. 

(Mokuba clicks the last link. A video file opens up, showing the hall just outside Dr. Misawa’s office in the science and development lab. Alister moves into the frame, knocking on the door and entering. The door shuts, and the two men’s voices can be heard inside, but muffled. Mokuba enhances the audio enough for their conversation to be heard, clear as day.)

 **Alister:** Well, then. Now that we’ve confirmed your feelings in the matter…ask her to have dinner with you. The worst she’ll tell you is ‘no’, even though I doubt she will. I promise you that Kaiba won’t miss her. I’ll keep him occupied for the night. You just need to let me know the day you decide on.  
**Bastion:** ...I don’t understand. You work for Kaiba…yet you’re purposely stabbing him in the back? I should report you for this.  
**Alister:** There’s two sides to every story, Dr. Misawa. Things with Seto Kaiba are hardly ever as they seem on the outside. And besides, reporting me will get you no closer to Rachel. Which is something you and I both know that you want. Desperately.  
**Bastion:** All right. But everything is up to Rachel. If she decides she wants nothing to do with me…I’m reporting you. Do I make myself clear?  
**Alister:** Perfectly, doc. But there’s no need to worry. I’m sure Rachel would come around to you on her own if you weren’t up front with her. Take it from me that Kaiba doesn’t deserve her. Have a good lunch with your lady.

(The video ends with Alister leaving the office, a sickeningly confident chuckle welling up from his throat. Seto’s lungs begin to burn; he forces himself to release the breath he’d been holding, his entire body trembling with hatred. Alister…how could he…after all the trust Seto had placed in him, the intimacy…the friendship…It was all a lie. He’d set Seto up…and now he’d most likely damaged his relationship with Rachel beyond repair because of a lie he’d been led to believe. Mokuba turns, looking concerned; his eyes drop to Seto’s hands, which are gripping the back of the office chair so hard that his fingers are tearing into the leather.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto…are you okay? 

(Composing himself as best he can, Seto stands straight. His hands drop to his sides, balling into fists. Alister…he’d PAY.)

 **Kaiba:** I….Go to Rachel’s room and tell her I need to speak with her. Right now.  
**Mokuba: *logs off laptop, stands*** Yeah, sure. What’re _you_ gonna do?  
**Kaiba: *clenching teeth*** I need to have a word with Alister. 

(He turns on his heel, walking out of the study and toward the stairs as fast as he possibly can – all the while, fighting the urge to scream in frustration.)


	57. Unstable Evolution

(After Rachel left the lab – with promises to be back the next day, given Kaiba’s outbursts didn’t cause further issues – Bastion returns to his office in a dazed stupor. He pushes open the door, slowly making his way to his desk and sitting. He places his elbows on the desktop, putting his head in his hands and running them through his hair. The entire world had changed for him, in the blink of any eye; one moment, he was comforting Rachel after a brutal argument with Seto Kaiba. The next…he was professing his love to her. And kissing her. He’d been afraid that he was too pushy with that aspect of the conversation – he didn’t even think about it before acting on the impulse. However, as he’d wrapped Rachel into his arms, kissing her tenderly like he’d been wanting to do for a while, the feelings seemed mutual. She’d grasped the back of his neck, pressed her lips against his firmly…she’d held him nearly as tight as he’d held her. And when the moment had passed, Bastion gushed his emotions to her. She’d listened, cupping his cheek… _Thank you for being honest, Bass_ , she’d said. There was no annoyance, no anger – only patience and understanding. Even the glimmer from the night they went to dinner had returned to her green eyes. Before they left the VR, he’d confessed one final time that he loved her…and she’d responded with a parting kiss. Bastion sighs heavily, closing his eyes. What was he doing? This was wrong…he was encroaching on a committed relationship, albeit that relationship being rocky. It was obvious that she loved Kaiba, for what it was worth – even though he was starting to exhibit signs of co-dependency and control. But she was coming back…and she didn’t pull away from his kisses…)

 **Dr. Sohma:** Bastion?

(Bastion snaps his eyes open, looking up. He didn’t realize he started to tear up until Dr. Sohma appeared blurry to him. He blinks the tears away, sniffling and sitting up.)

 **Bastion:** Oh, Ryuji…come in. 

(Dr. Sohma quietly shuts the office door behind himself, dropping into the seat across from Bastion’s desk. His expression is drawn tight with sympathy.)

 **Dr. Sohma:** Are you going to be all right?  
**Bastion: *nods*** I believe so. I have no choice but to be, after all…  
**Dr. Sohma: *stares*** …It’s none of my business to know your private interactions with Miss Pendragon, but…please know that everyone at this facility is worried for you. You haven’t been acting like yourself since she arrived. You’ve been…well, you’ve been happy, there’s no doubt about that. But you’ve also been stressed. I can imagine something _else_ is going on – again, none of my business to know - but I’d advise you to take a break. 

(Bastion stares at his colleague, at the worried look on his face…and feels emotion swell in his chest. The back of his throat tightens, eyes stinging.)

 **Bastion:** I… ***heavy sigh*** I love her, Ryuji. ***tearing up*** I love her _so much_. And she’s being mistreated by Kaiba. It’s only going to get worse…and she doesn’t _deserve_ that. ***buries face in arms*** She deserves the world….

(Ryuji is silent. Tears stream down Bastion’s face, dripping onto the desktop. After a long moment, Dr. Sohma clears his throat.)

 **Dr. Sohma: *sympathetic*** I…didn’t want to interrupt your time with Miss Pendragon, but I wanted to let you know that we’ve seemed to crack the dilemma to the time dilation issue. For the VR.  
**Bastion: *looks up*** O-Oh? ***sniffles*** That’s excellent news.  
**Dr. Sohma: *nods*** Mhm. We were able to successfully titrate the time ratio to be one week in VR time to one hour in real time.  
**Bastion: *stares*** Are you serious?  
**Dr. Sohma:** Yes. We figured it out just before you and Miss Pendragon went inside. ***stares*** Perhaps…when she returns tomorrow…you two can test it together. ***swallows***

(Bastion’s chest tightens. He stares at Dr. Sohma, feeling his mouth go dry.)

 **Bastion:** …What are you implying, Ryuji?  
**Dr. Sohma: *presses lips together*** _You_ deserve the world too, Bass. And if Miss Pendragon is an integral part of that world…perhaps you can share it with her in a different way.

(Bastion feels his breath leave him in short, forceful exhale. If what Dr. Sohma was implying was true, he’d be able to spend an entire week with Rachel in the span of one hour. They’d be able to spend quality time together, without fear of being interrupted – or caught. No one would be the wiser, aside from the employees at the lab. And even so, only Dr. Sohma would know about it. They’d also never have to worry about infidelity, as they’d be acting only in VR space…which was both sad and exciting. It was a perfect, fool-proof way to love Rachel the way she deserved without getting her in trouble.)

 **Bastion: *bites lower lip*** I…If you’re certain it works….  
**Dr. Sohma: *nods*** I think it would be a perfect way to continually test the system. And…to keep things confidential. 

(With hope restored, Bastion reaches a hand across his desk. Dr. Sohma takes it, clasping it firmly. Bastion nods.)

 **Bastion:** Thank you, Ryuji. _Thank_ you.  
**Dr. Sohma: *tight grin*** You’re a good man, Bastion. You’ve been the best thing to happen to this company in a long while. ***stands*** I’d best be getting back to the testing site…will you be okay?  
**Bastion: *nods*** Y-Yes, I believe so. ***smiles*** Thanks again, old chap. I’ll be down to check up on things in a little while.  
**Dr. Sohma:** Take your time. I’ve got it covered for now. ***weary look*** But Bastion…please, be careful. Tread lightly.  
**Bastion: *nods*** I will. 

(With a long look, Dr. Sohma turns and leaves the office. Once he’s gone, Bastion sighs and sits back in his seat. He had a lot of things to think over – namely, how he’s going to repress the sudden, foreboding feeling that begins to roil in his gut.) 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Rachel gets to her room, slamming the door behind her and storming into her bedroom. She throws herself down on the bed, facing the ceiling and losing her thoughts among its coffered design. Her head begins to swim, making her sick. Seto Kaiba, her lover – the man she wants to spend her life with – suddenly treated her like a disobedient pet. Moments ago, he’d been more aggressive than she’d ever seen him before; his voice, raised in anger, revolved over and over in her head. _You’re MINE_ he’d barked, the rage behind his blue eyes burning bright. She’d never been frightened of Seto before – but here she was, trembling after she’d fled from the argument. His words were ruthless, controlling…he _was_ starting to become possessive, in a way that wasn’t comfortable at all. And it was getting worse. Seto had never raised his voice to her like that before…Bastion was right.)

 **Rachel: *whispers*** Bass…

(Her thoughts immediately changed course; she’d taken another blow this morning as well, albeit a good one. Bastion Misawa, wonderful Bass...he’d confessed his love to her. She hadn’t just heard the words – she _felt_ them, as if they were alive. Warming her soul, hugging her as tightly as the doctor did. She could tell it’d been on his mind for weeks now – possibly even months, but he never overstepped his bounds. And when he kissed her…it was romantic and tender, meaningful…it was bliss. Rachel sighs, closing her eyes. She’d be a fool to say she didn’t feel the same. Over the past almost year, Bastion had been there for her in far more ways than her actual boyfriend had been. She felt safe with him, could tell him anything…she found herself falling in love with him just as much as he was with her.)

 **Rachel: *exhale*** Fuck…

(Rachel snaps her eyes open. She needed a break; she needed to get away from the Kaiba Estate for a while, to think things over. She knew she loved Seto – but now, undeniably, she also harbored feelings for Bastion. It was starting to become too much. She needed to get some air, do some soul searching…and figure out what she wanted to do. And _who_ she wanted to be involved. But she knew one thing for sure – Seto wasn’t going to like her leaving. He might even try to stop her, given his attitude lately…sighing hard, Rachel hoists herself out of bed and moves to her closet, pulling out a large trunk from her luggage and popping it open. She begins pulling clothes off their hangars and stuffing them into the bag. She’d spend a few weeks in the countryside – perhaps Osaka – that way, she’d be close at hand if an emergency occurred. She could do her work remotely, reporting to Seto only when she needed to…and talk to Bastion without potential prying eyes and ears. As she tosses a pair of heels into the suitcase and carries it to the living room, a knock comes at her door. Her heart pounds; she stands, approaching the door slowly.)

 **Rachel:** Who is it?  
**Mokuba:** It’s Mokuba. 

(Sighing relief, Rachel unlocks and opens her door. The teenager smiles, but it’s a tight smile. A concerned smile.)

 **Mokuba:** Hey. Mind if I come in?  
**Rachel: *steps back*** Of course.

(Rachel closes the door behind him, turning. She finds him staring at her suitcase; he turns to her with a frown.)

 **Mokuba:** Uhh…what’s the suitcase for?  
**Rachel: *guilty expression*** I…I’ve decided to leave. 

(Mokuba’s indigo eyes widen. His mouth falls open, frown deepening. It makes her feel even more guilty.)

 **Mokuba:** Rae…no, you…why?!  
**Rachel: *heavy sigh*** It’s…not an easy decision, Mokie. I _need_ to get away from here. ***shrugs*** I don’t know what’s going on with Seto lately, but I can’t handle it right now. We have so much to do to get this merger up and running…and he hasn’t been making it very easy. ***walks toward the suitcase*** I think we need some space. To clear our heads.  
**Mokuba: *sputtering*** B-But Rachel, you can’t leave! Seto _needs_ you!  
**Rachel: *doubtful look*** Don’t defend him. You’re his brother – you _know_ how he’s been acting lately.  
**Mokuba:** Yeah, but it’s not his fault! I swear!  
**Rachel: *frowns*** What do you mean? 

(Mokuba opens his mouth to continue, but apparently thinks better of it. He wrings his hands, looking guilty as well. It raises Rachel’s suspicions.)

 **Mokuba:** I…probably shouldn’t tell you, because I think Seto wants to tell you himself. He…wants to talk to you. But he sent me ahead to make sure you’d be willing to see him.  
**Rachel: *heart pounding*** What is it?  
**Mokuba:** I…I can’t say.  
**Rachel: *irritated, shakes head*** This is ridiculous. ***turns*** When Seto wants to give me a valid explanation for why he’s been treating me like property lately, tell him he can find me in Osaka. I’ve had enough. 

(Uncomfortable silence lingers as Rachel zips up the suitcase, moving to her kitchen table and closing her laptop. Once it’s secure in its bag, she brings it to the sofa with her suitcase. When she turns back to Mokuba, she finds him watching her with tear-filled eyes. It breaks her heart; she realized she was being unfair to him, when really his brother was the cause of her anger. She moves toward the teen, cupping his round cheek with her hand and giving him a pointed look of empathy.)

 **Rachel: *softly*** Mokie…I know you’re just delivering a message. I’m sorry I snapped…but please, try to understand how difficult your brother is making things. ***bites lip*** I thought I meant more to him than just being another one of his employees.  
**Mokuba: *pleading*** You _do_ , Rae. Seto’s been having a hard time adjusting to things being back to normal again…he’s had to fight for so long to protect himself from his emotions, but with _you_ he doesn’t have to do that anymore. And I think it scares him. He’s just… ***takes her hand from his cheek, squeezes it*** _Please_ , at least listen to what he has to say. Then you can…go. 

(Rachel presses her lips together.)

 **Rachel: *heavy sigh*** Okay. Fine. I’ll wait.  
**Mokuba: *hugs her*** I’ll get him right now. Thank you for understanding. 

(Rachel returns the hug, watching Mokuba walk out of the room at a quick, stilting pace. Once he’s gone she sinks heavily onto the sofa beside her luggage, trying desperately to get her raging emotions under control before Seto arrives.)


	58. A Major Upset

(Alister, sitting at his desk, gets a text from Kaiba. He glances at it; it states that Kaiba is on his way up to “talk”. Alister’s heart takes a leap – had he finally done it? Did he finally break up with Pendragon? He’d heard them shouting in the foyer ten minutes earlier…maybe that had been the last straw. He couldn’t make out their words, try as he might, but the tone didn’t sound pleasant. Unable to stop a grin from spreading across his lips, Alister releases a chuckle and tucks his phone into his back pocket as he stands. He flattened his grey tweed vest against his chest, running his fingers through his hair. If he’d succeeded in his sabotage, Kaiba was bound to fall into his arms like he’d done earlier. And Alister would be ready for it. A few minutes later, a rapping knock came at his door; it was so rough it rattled the door in its frame. Taking a breath to calm his swimming stomach, Alister quickly moved to the door and pulled it open. As expected, Kaiba was standing just outside, blue eyes dark and heavy with emotion.)

 **Alister: *grins*** Seto—

(Pain explodes across his jaw, from a punch so powerful that it lifts him off his feet and sends him stumbling. He trips, falling hard on his back. The wind is knocked from his lungs, sending his stomach lurching. The salty taste of blood begins to well up in his mouth; he brings a hand to his stinging face, feeling a slippery substance warm his fingertips. He barely has time to register it as a bloody lip before Kaiba sweeps into the room, slamming the door behind him and bearing down on Alister like a predator catching prey. Kaiba leans over, snarling with rage as he grabs a handful of Alister’s shirt and yanks upward.)

 **Kaiba: *yelling*** Mother _FUCKER_!

(Alister yelps, planting his palms on Kaiba’s chest.)

 **Alister:** What the HELL, Kaiba?! What—  
**Kaiba:** _You set me up_!! You fucking bastard, I _trusted_ you!!  
**Alister: *shouting*** What the fuck are you talking about?!  
**Kaiba: *growling, shaking Alister violently*** Don’t act stupid, you fuck! _YOU_ told Misawa to take Rachel to dinner! _YOU_ sent the messages to my phone, and the letter to Rachel. You piece of fucking SHIT!!  
**Alister: *grabbing Kaiba’s arms*** Seto, stop! That’s not true—  
**Kaiba:** I saw the security footage, Alister – don’t fucking lie to me! 

(Alister’s stomach flips, so violently that he feels sick. It couldn’t be possible…Kaiba had found out about his schemes, had discovered his game. He’d seen _everything_ …and now, he was pissed. Rightfully so…but it did nothing to alleviate Alister’s sinking sense of dread. Fear struck him – genuine fear, given Kaiba’s sudden violence – and he immediately drops his act.)

 **Alister: *shakes head*** Seto, I’m sorry – I’m sorry!!

(Kaiba shoves Alister, so hard that he flies backward. He crashes into the wardrobe, the heavy piece of furniture rattling loudly as things on the inside fall. Kaiba closes the gap between them before Alister has time to react; he once again grabs two handfuls of Alister’s shirt, lifting him to tip-toes and pinning him by his shoulders against the wardrobe. Too paralyzed by fear to fight back, Alister can only stare as Kaiba’s angular face tightens and turns red with rage.)

 **Kaiba:** How could you do this to me!?  
**Alister:** That bitch doesn’t _deserve you_!!  
**Kaiba: *snarls*** You don’t get to _make_ that decision!  
**Alister:** She’s _destroying_ you, Seto! Just look at yourself – you’ve completely lost control! All because of your fear of what SHE thinks!! 

(Kaiba’s upper lip peels back in a snarl. He slams Alister’s head into the wardrobe; pain throbs across the back of his head, forcing a frustrated groan from his chest.)

 **Kaiba:** _I’M_ in control around here – I’m _ALWAYS_ in control! 

(Kaiba growls, tossing Alister onto the bed beside the wardrobe.)

 **Kaiba:** You _fucked me over_ , Cheveaux. ***gestures wildly*** I thought what we had was working – but obviously, your petty competition with Rachel was more important to win. ***points angrily*** Well, guess what, asshole – you fucking succeeded in driving us apart. Are you happy?!  
**Alister: *swallows*** Seto, I—  
**Kaiba: *points to the door*** Get out.  
**Alister: *stares*** …what?  
**Kaiba: *bellowing*** I SAID GET OUT!! ***turns back on Alister*** Get the FUCK out of my life!! 

(Painful silence rings around the room, reverberating deep in Alister’s chest. Admittedly, his time spent scheming behind Kaiba’s back deserved punishment…but he never thought it would come to this. Terrified, Alister sits up, gripping his sheets in balled fists.)

 **Alister: *eyes stinging*** Seto…no, you can’t…I-I still have debt--  
**Kaiba: *deep breath, cracking voice*** I forgive your debt. And I’ll order my pilot to take you back to France in the morning, with enough to survive on. Just…just LEAVE. 

(Alister’s heart pounds so hard that it feels like it might stop. Tears burn themselves out of his eyes, rolling down his face as he gets to shaky feet. Kaiba doesn’t move; he keeps his back turned, staring at the wardrobe. Doubt and regret fill Alister’s entire body; he should never have tried to compete with Rachel Pendragon for Kaiba’s love. He should have listened to Mokuba’s advice from the beginning, should have just been a good friend to Kaiba when he needed it the most…he should have stayed neutral. But, in thinking about it, he knew that just wasn’t possible. He loved Seto Kaiba so much…and now, he’d ruined _everything_ for the man he supposedly loved. Growing nauseous, Alister sucks in a sob.)

 **Alister: *sob*** S-Seto…I-I’m _so sorry_ …

(Kaiba continues to remain stiff and silent. Heart breaking in half, Alister releases a horrific sob. His world was crashing and burning…and it was his own fault. He could do nothing but watch it happen. Terrible pain and sadness overcoming him, Alister lets out a howl of frustration before turning and sprinting from the room.)

*********************************************************************************

(Seto squeezes his eyes shut as Alister bolts from the room, crashing down the hallway in a fit of breath-catching sobs. He forces himself to exhale, opening his eyes and brushing his coat lapels back into place. The decision to send Alister away was painful, but it needed to be done. He’d wronged Seto and Rachel, in a way that might end up becoming permanent if Seto hadn’t acted quickly. He’d caused so much drama, and so many problems…yet, guilt found its way into his chest. He glanced at the open door; he tried to rectify the anguish by forgiving all debts owed, and agreeing to provide Alister with money enough to live for an entire year. He’d also agreed to send him back to France, his home…his family’s home…but something about it still ate at Seto. Bothered by the tirade, Seto tries to shake it off as he clears his throat, smoothing his hair and walking out of the room. As he does so, he hears running footsteps coming from the staircase. At first he thinks it might be Alister coming back up for more words; however, relief cools his chest when he sees Mokuba coming down from the third floor.)

 **Kaiba:** Mokie—

(He cuts himself off at the panic on Mokuba’s face.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto!  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** What’s wrong? 

(Mokuba pulls himself to a stop in front of Seto, drawing a deep breath through his nose. His indigo eyes flash worriedly.)

 **Mokuba:** Seto, you need to see Rachel NOW. She’s trying to leave.  
**Kaiba: *heart pounds*** _What_?!  
**Mokuba: *gestures to the staircase*** Go, _now_! 

(The urgency in Mokuba’s voice propels Seto forward at a run. He hits the staircase, climbing up 2 steps at a time. As he reaches the top landing, movement below catches his eye. He glances down, finding Alister looking up at him from the foyer. They briefly lock eyes before the red-head turns and flees. Trying to dispel his growing guilt – with more important things needing focus – Seto turns and strides toward Rachel’s suite.)


	59. One for One

(A pounding knock comes at Rachel’s door – as she was expecting. Steeling herself, she rises from the sofa and goes to the door. She opens it, finding Kaiba standing in the hall. His brown hair is tousled, as if he’d just been running. His eyes scan her once over, apprehensive despite his apathetic expression.)

 **Kaiba:** We need to talk.  
 **Rachel: *stares*** So I’ve heard. 

(She steps back, allowing him inside. He heads to the middle of the living room, standing awkwardly as she locks the door and turns to face him. His blue eyes fall to the lavender suitcase standing upright beside the sofa.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** I…heard you were thinking about leaving.   
**Rachel: *nods*** Yes. ***crosses arms*** Unless you can come up with a reason why I shouldn’t.   
**Kaiba: *turns to her*** I’m…sorry, Rae. ***looks down*** It was out of line for me to accuse you of cheating. I know you wouldn’t.  
 **Rachel: *angrily*** It took you 5 hours to come to that conclusion?   
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** Look – I panicked, okay? I took what I saw in that video clip at face value, without even giving it a second thought.   
**Rachel: *scoff*** Is _this_ what Mokuba was so adamant that you had to tell me about? ***shakes head*** Another watered down apology? ***throws hands up*** This is ridiculous.   
**Kaiba: *frowning*** Rachel—  
 **Rachel:** NO. You don’t _get_ to get upset about this! ***thumps chest*** First you accuse me of cheating on you, then you come up here to tell me that your excuse is that you _panicked_?! ***spreads hands*** What’s it gonna be next?! You telling me that _I_ should be apologizing to _you_ for you taking something out of context?! 

(Kaiba stares at her in silence, lips pressed together into a thin line. He takes a deep breath through his nose before responding.)

 **Kaiba:** I reviewed the full video footage of what happened – of _everything_ that’s been going on since September.

(Rachel’s heart skips a beat. She keeps the angry expression on her face, but her insides melt in apprehension. Though she’d never physically done anything with Bastion, there would be no mistaking the affection in their conversations. How much had Kaiba seen? What had he heard? She clenches her fists tighter.)

 **Rachel:** And? 

(Kaiba’s lips part, as if to say something - but he stops, closing his mouth again and swallowing. A blush reddens his cheeks. The reaction is strange; Rachel frowns, but before she can demand an answer, Kaiba finally speaks what’s on his mind.)

 **Kaiba:** There was nothing - obviously. I…know I need to trust you. But I wanted to be certain. 

(Relieved, Rachel exhales heavily. She shakes her head red-gold curls falling over her shoulders.)

 **Rachel:** My promise – our _commitment_ \- should be good enough. ***sighs heavily, moves toward the sofa*** I need to go.   
**Kaiba: *looks worried*** Rachel….  
 **Rachel: *stares*** Seto, I can’t keep doing this with you. I can’t keep getting treated like something you own, questioned in everything. ***moves toward sofa*** I need to think about this for a while. 

(She reaches a hand out for her luggage – but she is intercepted by Kaiba. He grasps her hand tenderly but urgently, squeezing it. She glares up at him – surprised to find tears wetting his eyes.)

 **Kaiba:** Rae, please…don’t go. I...know nothing I say right now is going to make any difference in what’s already been done, but please...I’m trying. ***bites lower lip*** I’m trying _so hard_ for you, Rae. I love you with everything I am… _please_ , believe me. 

(Rachel chews on her own lip, stomach flipping. The sincerity in his voice shatters her – but it was starting to become a trend. Kaiba would get called out, apologize, there would be a period of endless love and happiness…then he would start falling off the rails again. And the times that he did so got worse and worse as they went. It was a habit Rachel wasn’t sure was going to be resolved overnight. Time apart would be their best option. But, as she stares into his beseeching blue eyes, she also knew that time apart might destroy everything they’ve worked to recreate. She sighs, letting her arm relax. She turns to face him directly.)

 **Rachel:** This is starting to become a habit – and it needs to _stop_.  
 **Kaiba: *frowns*** _What’s_ becoming a habit?   
**Rachel:** You apologizing for things, then a few weeks later just turning right around and doing them again. ***stare*** I know how you are, Seto. You’re spoiled and you get everything you want – without regard for how others feel. ***takes his other hand*** But this is your _last chance_ to prove me wrong. Your _last_. _Chance_. Do you hear me? 

(For a moment, Kaiba looks like he might argue. His face tightens just slightly, eyes narrowing – then it disappears in a defeated nod. He squeezes her hands tightly.)

 **Kaiba:** Yes. I promise I’ll work on it, Rae.   
**Rachel: *presses lips together*** And…I _don’t_ want you spending so much time with Alister.   
**Kaiba: *swallows, stares*** That…won’t be an issue. ***pulls her close*** _You_ are all that matters now. 

(Rachel isn’t so sure of his promise, but she allows herself to be swept into his arms anyway. Hoping that things will finally rectify themselves – and that she can put a stop to her wild feelings about Bastion Misawa – she nuzzles her head into Kaiba’s chest and closes her eyes. His heart beat thuds in her ear, somewhat fast.)

 **Rachel:** I hope so, Seto.   
**Kaiba:** …as long as _you_ make the same promise. 

(Rachel opens her eyes, heart pounding. As she looks up, Kaiba’s blue eyes lock with hers. One of his hands slips beneath her chin, grasping it between thumb and forefinger. His eyes darken ever so slightly.)

 **Kaiba:** I don’t want you spending so much time with that doctor.   
**Rachel: *frowns harder*** Seto—  
 **Kaiba: *cuts her off*** I know you work with him, but I’m still uncomfortable. Even if the kiss meant nothing. ***eyes narrow*** You’re _my_ girl. ***lifts her chin, eyes hood*** Your kisses are for _me_ only. 

(An argument bubbles in Rachel’s throat, but it immediately dies on her own logic. He was right – it wasn’t fair for her to issue a demand to him without equal exchange. The thought of having to pull herself away from Bastion was hard…but it had to be done, if she wanted to save her relationship with Kaiba. Besides, she’d still be working with him, regardless of what Kaiba said…just in a limited capacity. She’d still see him – and if anything else continued to happen, it would be out of Kaiba’s sight. Trying to suppress the thoughts, Rachel swallows and nods. She splays her hands on Kaiba’s chest.)

 **Rachel:** I promise…I’ll only spend my work time at the lab. Nothing longer.   
**Kaiba: *tightens grip on her chin, lustful look*** No one else gets to have you. _Ever_. ***leans down, lowers voice*** And I’ll do with you as I please. Do I make myself clear?   
**Rachel: *exhales excitedly*** Yes, Seto…. 

(His lips brush softly against hers, one arm slipping around her waist and holding her tight. They kiss, softly at first, for a long moment. Then he grasps the zipper at the back of her dress, slowly pulling it down as their kisses start to turn vicious.)

 **Kaiba: *traces kisses to her neck*** Now, be a good girl and beg me to have my way with you…

(Rachel squeezes her eyes shut, moaning as Kaiba slowly peels her dress from her shoulders. He sinks his teeth into her neck, kissing and biting her as the silky dress falls away to the floor. His hands, hot and heavy, begin to work the clasp of her bra –all thoughts melting away into nothing but lust.)

*******************************************************************************************

(Outside, Alister storms across the garden, not really sure where he is taking himself. He just knows he needs to get as far away from Kaiba as he possibly can. Tears blur his vision as he flees past the koi pond, toward the path the leads to the science and development lab. He has half a mind to go to Bastion Misawa’s office, to work out some scheme or another to take Rachel out of the equation for good. Clearly, the two had a thing for each other – a push in the right direction, and she would melt into Misawa’s arms. But obviously, Kaiba had other plans. Plans that startled Alister, given the context of Rachel’s brazen and obvious feelings for Misawa. He just didn’t understand it. Why was Kaiba so in love with her? What was it about her that he craved? She was just an ordinary woman, with nothing to show for it except her daddy’s money and a pretty face. Alister shakes his head; no, it _didn’t_ matter anymore. Kaiba had made himself loud and clear; Alister raises a hand to his cheek, which still stung from the powerful punch his lover had swung into it. The man didn’t want anything to do with Alister anymore. And he was sending him away in the morning. Alister’s heart pounds, stabbed once again by sorrow’s dagger. He passed through the topiary, breaking into the open field between the lab and the mansion. There was no turning it around this time – and all because of Pendragon. He grinds his heels into the gravel path, pulling himself to a halt. A frustrated yelp explodes from his lungs, carrying across the open field. Why was this happening to him? Did Kaiba _really_ not care? Was he _ever_ genuine? A flurry of questions assault him; Alister runs his hands through his hair, tightening it in his fists. Some hair tears out as he pulls, tears splashing down his vest.)

 **Alister: *sob*** God DAMN it!

(A distance roar pricks his ears. He sniffles, slowly releasing his hair and casting his gaze toward the fence on the far side of the field. Riding down the street parallel to the mansion is someone on a motorcycle – a _nice_ motorcycle. Its sleek, black form powers down the road at breakneck speed, glinting like obsidian in the afternoon sunlight. The bike slows at the end of the street, turning toward the gates of the mansion that lead to the side of the garage. Alister frowns; the cyclist pulls up to the gates, stopping to speak with the guard. Then, the gates slowly grind open, and the rider pulls the bike into the garage. His frown deepens. Alister doesn’t recall ever seeing a motorcycle in Kaiba’s garage – he would have noticed a bike like that _immediately_. He loved motorcycles. He squints, trying to get a closer look; the person that comes out of the garage is a Kaiba-Templar agent. He removes the helmet on his head, handing it to the garage attendant before heading toward the back doors of the mansion. As he disappears, an idea strikes Alister. He swipes at his tearful eyes, turning and heading up the path back toward the mansion. Kaiba was kicking him out of his life in the morning anyway…why not accomplish that goal for him? And sooner?)


	60. Scramble!! Scramble!!

(Later that afternoon, Seto leaves Rachel’s room. He yawns, running a hand through his tousled hair and attempting to make it look presentable before he goes to his study for a 5pm virtual conference with the board of directors. Primal fear and hope had gotten the better of him after his talk with Rachel. Thankfully, he’d managed to convince her for another chance to correct things – his “last chance”, according to her. After affirming his love for her once again – and trying to push away intruding thoughts about Alister - they ended up having sex for hours, so furiously that he’d made himself exhausted and raw. Eventually, both fell asleep on Rachel’s comfy bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. His smartwatch alarm went off to signify his 30 minute warning prior to the meeting, and he’d tried to rouse her to join him. She groggily asked him to record the meeting for her before falling back asleep. Allowing her to sleep off the stress he no doubt put her through, Seto had gotten up and re-dressed. Euphoria still clung to him, but as he reached the staircase, his mind flashed back to his last look at Alister. The man had been standing in the foyer, looking up at Seto sadly – pleadingly. It was heartbreaking, to say the least. What Seto said to him was irreversible at this point, as well. By tomorrow morning, Alister would be out of his life forever. It should have made him happy, to finally commit himself to Rachel without obstacles…a deep rumble takes up in the pit of his stomach, matching pace with the guilty pang to his heartbeat. Stress always made him hungry. Seto checks the time on his watch; it’s only 4:35pm. He’d have time to eat something before the meeting. Succumbing to the angry hunger pangs, Seto turns right when he reaches the first floor landing and goes toward the dining hall. Outside the double red doors, the servant bows.)

**Servant:** Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?  
**Kaiba:** I’m hungry. I need to eat something before my meeting at 5.  
**Servant:** What would you like?  
**Kaiba:** Something small and quick…a fish sandwich, miso soup on the side.  
**Servant:** Very good, sir. ***turns***  
**Kaiba: *stomach growls loudly; puts hand over it*** And maybe some rice balls, too. To top it off. Have it delivered to my study.

(The servant bows, turning and walking in the direction of the employee entrance to the kitchen. Seto walks back down the hall, crossing the foyer and entering his study. He leaves the door open, taking a seat at his desk and booting up his laptop. He types in the meeting code for the virtual conference, emailing the link to the board of directors. He sits back in his seat, lacing his hands over his rock-hard abdomen and sighing heavily as he waits. His thoughts once again revolve in a huge, distorted loop. They revisit his private moments with Rachel…he’d tried something new and tied her hands up to the headboard with his necktie. She couldn’t move, couldn’t force him to slow down…and after a while, she began to beg him for pleasure. It put him in total control over her body – and had turned him on so hard that it was painful. It reminded him that Alister was wrong – he WAS in control, always HAD been. And Alister…he was gone. He’d sent him away, against the will of his own heart. It HAD to be done…it HAD to…)

**AI:** One person has entered the video feed. 

(Seto focuses on the laptop screen. A face appears – Director Takinawa’s face. The thin man smiles as Seto sits up.)

**Director Takinawa:** Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for hosting this meeting. The others should be arriving shortly.  
**Kaiba: *nods once*** Director.  
**Director Takinawa: *frowns*** Is Miss Pendragon not attending?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No, she’s feeling under the weather today. I’m recording the proceedings for her. ***hits buttons to record*** As of now, anyway.  
**Director Takinawa:** Ah, I see. Thankfully she won’t be missing anything terribly important – just a few financial things to put into order. ***sniffs*** Shall we be expecting your CFO as well?  
**Kaiba: *stomach flips; presses lips together*** Not tonight. He’s…occupied.

(Director Takinawa’s dark eyes narrow somewhat, but he doesn’t make a comment.)

**Director Takinawa:** Understood. We’ll make this meeting as short and sweet as possible for you, then, sir. 

(A soft knock comes at the open door. Seto glances up; the servant from the dining room stands in the frame, carrying a silver tray. Seto motions for him to come in. The servant enters, placing the covered tray at the edge of Seto’s desk and backing away with a bow. Seto leans forward, pulling the tray to the side – just out of sight of the computer screen – and removes the lid. The delicious smell of fish and miso hit him, driving a stake of hunger through his stomach so hard it growls obnoxiously. He glances at the screen; it doesn’t seem like Takinawa heard it, as he looks down at something off screen in patient pause for the rest of the board to arrive.)

**Kaiba:** How long do you think it’ll take the other board members to arrive?  
**Director Takinawa: *glances at watch*** Mmm…it’s 3 minutes to five. So I’m going to assume at least 3 minutes. Why?  
**Kaiba: *holds up fish sandwich*** I’m going to eat dinner, then. Once everyone calls in, I’ll rejoin.  
**Director Takinawa: *nods*** Certainly, sir. Take your time. 

(Kaiba closes his laptop, pushing it back to make room for his dinner tray. He tucks into the succulent meal; he wolfs down the sandwich in four bites, pausing between to take sips of the miso soup. Once he’s finished with the soup, he feels sufficiently full and satisfied. He eyes the remaining rice balls on his plate, contemplating them as he looks up at the clock. He still had one minute before the meeting officially started…he was full, but what could the rice balls hurt? They were small enough – and he hadn’t had them in a while. He picks one up in his fingers, popping it into his mouth and chewing. He opens the laptop back up, retyping in the passcode to the meeting. He sees that some board members are still not present. Getting annoyed with their incompetence, Seto locks his screen so no one can see him. He reaches for a second rice ball, not even really thinking about it as he puts it into his mouth. He swallows it, the full feeling in his stomach starting to get painful. Forcing himself to slow down, Seto sits back in his seat as he waits for the other board members to arrive. He finds himself reaching for the third rice ball just as pounding footsteps come up to the study door in the hallway. Roland rushes into the room; the look on his face causes Seto to drop the rice ball back on its plate.)

**Roland:** Mr. Kaiba – we have an emergency.  
**Kaiba: *sits up, frowns*** What is it?  
**Roland: *stare*** Your motorcycle was stolen from the garage, just over a half-hour ago. The guard at the garage and the gate were attacked, and the perpetrator escaped heading eastbound toward downtown. ***swallows*** It...was Alister Cheveaux, sir. 

( _Alister!_ Seto shoots to his feet, slamming the laptop closed. His heart pounds so hard it spreads hot, angry pain across his chest and into his stomach. The news shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was – Alister was upset, understandably so – but to think that he’d run away rather than take Seto’s money and run…no, no he _couldn’t_ let it happen. It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t let Alister get away. Not like this. Not without saying goodbye and speaking his final peace. Seto rounds the desk, striding hotly toward Roland.)

**Kaiba: *quickly*** Get on the phone with my contact in the Domino Police department. Tell him I need Alister to be stopped at all costs, but not arrested.  
**Roland: *nods*** Yes, sir. ***stares*** What are _you_ going to do?  
**Kaiba: *bites lower lip*** I’m the only one he’ll listen to. I need to go after him.  
**Roland: *frowns*** What about your meeting?  
**Kaiba:** They’ll just have to figure it out without me.  
**Roland: *swallows*** Should I get Miss Pendragon, sir?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No…let her sleep. Get Mokuba to finish it.  
**Roland: *bows*** Right away, Mr. Kaiba!

(Despite his full stomach, Seto breaks into a run as he reaches the hall – praying to no one in particular that it wasn’t too late to convince Alister to come back to him. He sprints through the exit on the other side, rounding the pool house toward the garage. There are several guards standing around outside the door; Seto shoulders through them, ignoring their questions and grabbing the keys to his Ferrari off the key panel to the right of the door. He rushes across the garage, unlocking the car remotely and pulling open the door. Once he’s buckled inside he jams the key into the ignition and turns it. The Ferrari roars to life. Seto puts it in reverse, pulling out of the garage. Once the car is facing forward toward the open gate of the estate, he puts it in drive and guns it. He plows up the drive, pulling up the GPS in the console at the same time.)

**GPS:** Destination, please?  
**Kaiba** : Initiate GPS tracking on garage inventory 22B.  
**GPS:** : Tracking. 

(The screen in the dashboard lights up blue, scrolling up the gridlines of Domino City’s map. It pings his current location in blue; the motorcycle’s location – Alister’s location – shows up as a red dot. It’s currently heading east, just as Roland described. However, it is already well past downtown, heading for the outskirts on the opposite side – vaguely in the direction of Tokyo. Gritting his teeth, hoping he is able to catch up to the bike’s enhanced speed – and hoping he can pull everything off before Rachel wakes up to find him missing - Seto pulls out of the gates and peels out around the corner, slamming his foot on the gas. The car roars up the avenue toward the freeway entrance.)


	61. Lay Bare the Heart

(Alister barely hears the low fuel alert from the motorcycle, the wind violently whipping in his ears and tugging at his hair. He growls in frustration, glaring at the lit up gauge before turning his attention to the GPS display. He is only 30 miles from Tokyo – from Tazawa Lake. There was no doubt that Kaiba would been on his heels by now, probably even closing in on him by the second. The motorcycle was certainly impressive in speed and fuel preservation, but in the end it would be no match for Kaiba’s Ferrari. And he needed to get to the lake before Kaiba could catch up. Before Kaiba could stop him. Alister looks up, squinting against the wind. A road sign blows by on the right, but he catches sight of signs for a gas station and bar on the next exit. The thought of the bar eases his mind; not only did he need fuel for the bike, but a quick drink wouldn’t hurt his resolve either. He’d need it to face the overwhelming urge he’d had since Kaiba had told him to get out of his life. He’d made it clear Alister was no longer welcome or wanted – and that was just enough to push Alister beyond the point of no return. His life no longer held any meaning without Kaiba in it. And Lake Tazawa was the perfect place to put himself to rest; it was the last place he’d felt loved by Kaiba. Pulling off on the exit, Alister swings the bike into the fueling station, which happened to be right next to the bar. Both places looked very shady – almost dangerous. Several rough-looking people and obvious prostitutes stood outside the flashing entrance to the bar. Everyone stared as he pumped gas into the bike, tapping his knuckles on its black surface. Once the fueling was done, he got back on the bike and pulled it into one of the stalls just in front of where the seedy people were standing. He made an obvious show of locking and arming it, giving a pointed glare at the two men as he stuffed the keys into the pocket of his jacket.)

 **Prostitute: *reaches for him*** Nice bike, cutie – wanna take me for a ride on it?  
**Alister: *shakes head*** Not interested.  
**Prostitute: *pouts*** I’d make it worth your while…

(Alister ignores her, entering the bar and walking up to the dingy counter. The bartender gives him a cold glare, not bothering to ask what he wants to drink.)

 **Alister: *leans against the bar*** Scotch on the rocks – make it fast. 

(The bartender grunts, grumbling something in Japanese under his breath before turning and grabbing the requested ingredients. Alister casts a glance around at the other patrons of the bar – truckers, whores, obvious gangsters – before focusing his attention inward. If he got killed her tonight, it might even be better than trying to end it at the lake. It wouldn’t be as poetic…but it might be easier on Kaiba. He wouldn’t feel like the death was on his hands…but wasn’t that the point? To MAKE Kaiba feel guilty? As the two conflicting thoughts warred inside his head, the bartender came back with the scotch. Alister took it from him, downing it in one swallow and slamming the glass on the counter.)

 **Alister:** Another. 

(The bartender stares, but grabs the scotch bottle and pours more on top of the ice still in the glass. Again, Alister drains it in one gulp.)

 **Alister: *nods to the glass*** Another. 

(As the bartender is refilling it for the third time, a tap on Alister’s shoulder brings him around. An older man is standing there, watching him with a toothy grin. He’s built like a lumberjack, with rippling muscles that flex as he places his other arm on the counter.)

 **Man: *speaking in Japanese*** Hey, boy…you swallow pretty good.  
**Alister: *frowns*** _What_?  
**Man: *clasps his shoulder*** As fast as you’re knockin’ those drinks back, I bet you’re a twink. ***looks him up and down*** You sure look the part, too. ***ugly grin*** Wanna show me what you can do?  
**Alister: *turns away, in Japanese*** Get lost, asshole. 

(The man’s grip on Alister’s shoulder suddenly tightens, so much so it feels like his shoulder might break. Alister yelps; he releases his glass, turning and striking the man’s arm in a brutal Savate defense block. However, the man is so bulky that he doesn’t budge. His grip becomes crushing, eyes flashing dangerously.)

 **Man:** What’s the matter, faggot? Afraid? ***grabs both Alister’s shoulders*** _I’ll_ show you fear, you little bitch.  
**Alister: *struggling*** Let _go_!! 

(He struggles to release himself from the big man’s grip, but fails spectacularly. The man rips him away from the back, dragging him by the shoulders back toward the dark end of the bar. Alister yelps, trying a knee kick, blocks, punches – anything to free himself, but nothing works against the man’s incredible size. When they reach an empty booth in the deep shadows, the man shoves Alister face-forward against the splintered table and pins him down. Genuine terror strikes his stomach, escaping his lungs in a fearful shout.)

 **Alister:** STOP! 

(The man doesn’t listen; he grabs Alister’s pants by the belt loops, dragging heavily on them. The only thing preventing them from falling is his belt – but the man quickly figures that out. Just as he reaches around Alister’s front, dragging his hand heavily between Alister’s legs before popping open his belt buckle, a new voice rises above Alister’s desperate shouts – a familiar voice.)

 **Kaiba: *in Japanese*** He told you to _stop_. 

(Alister turns his head as best he can. Kaiba is standing right beside them, towering imperiously over the big man with his arms crossed. The fire behind his blue eyes is so intense that it sends a chill down Alister’s spine. However, the man ignores Kaiba too – he keeps working at Alister’s belt buckle, obviously impaired by alcohol.)

 **Man: *in Japanese*** Fuck you. 

(The man turns back to Alister – then suddenly his weight on Alister’s back disappears. In a flash, Kaiba slides behind his attacker’s back, wrapping an arm around the man’s thick neck and pulling. The man gurgles angrily, swinging fists blindly. He lands a hard hit on Kaiba’s side, but Kaiba doesn’t seem to notice it at all. Kaiba pivots his feet, bucking his hips and – surprisingly – lifting the beefy man onto his back with considerable strength. He tosses the man over his shoulder, slamming him face-first into the broken planks of the floor. A wheeze escapes the attacker; he tries to get to his feet, but Kaiba is quicker. He viciously stomps the man’s head back into the ground with the heel of his shoe; with a painful groan, the man remains still, covering his head with his hands. Other people around the bar start to stare. Kaiba grabs Alister by the upper arm – tightly.)

 **Kaiba: *growling*** C’mon. 

(He drags Alister through the bar, back out into the night. The prostitute outside stays silent, though she eyes both of them lecherously as they pass by her. Once they are far enough out of earshot, heading toward the crimson red Ferrari parked by the gas station, Alister tries to pull his arm out of Kaiba’s grasp.)

 **Alister:** Let me go—

(Kaiba squeezes his arm painfully hard before releasing it, rounding on Alister. His face is taught with anger – and emotion.)

 **Kaiba: *hissing*** What the FUCK are you doing, Cheveaux?!  
**Alister: *glares*** Like you give a _fuck_!  
**Kaiba: *gestures toward the bar*** You could have gotten KILLED in there!  
**Alister: *raising voice*** That’s the POINT, KAIBA!!

(Kaiba stares, blue eyes narrowing.)

 **Kaiba:** … _what_? 

(The flimsy dam holding back Alister’s emotions breaks. Tears sting his eyes once again as he flings his arms open wide. He no longer cared.)

 **Alister: *shouting*** You made it crystal FUCKING clear that I never meant ANYTHING to you. So what’s the fucking point in taking your money and running if what I’m running from is the ONLY LIFE I’VE EVER WANTED?! ***tears roll*** You were EVERYTHING to me, Seto.  
**Kaiba: *blushing*** Calm down—  
**Alister:** No, no I WON’T calm down!! ***sob*, French accent coming out*** You are all I’ve evair wanted, Zeto!! I _love you_. Yet you throw me away like I mean _nozing_ to you! ***shakes head*** And if zat is true, zen there iz nozing left for me in zis life. ***sob*** I would rathair _die_ than live in a world without YOU. ***hangs head***

(Uncomfortable silence takes up between them for a long time. The only sounds are Alister’s sputtering sobs. He wipes his tears on the back of his sleeve, refusing to look up at Kaiba. All he was going to find there was anger, anyway. He could feel it. Kaiba was done with him…there was no winning him back. From Pendragon or anything else. Kaiba sighs heavily – shakily.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** Alister…  
**Alister: *turns*** Just leave me alone, Zeto. Let me go. 

(Kaiba’s body presses against his back; arms slither around his waist, holding him tight. Alister squeezes his eyes shut, heart breaking. He slips his thumbs beneath Kaiba’s wrists, desperately trying to peel his arms away.)

 **Alister: *sob*** Zeto, _s'il vous plait_ …  
**Kaiba: *whispers in his ear, in French*** I can’t. I’ve made a mistake. I should never have told you to leave.  
**Alister: *groans, in French*** No, let me go…  
**Kaiba: *holds him tighter*** I _can’t._  
**Alister: *sobs*** I’ve ruined your life, Zeto…I deserve it. 

(Kaiba’s grip around his waist becomes crushing.)

 **Kaiba: *in English*** You’ve made my life _better_ , Alli. _You_ saved me. You pulled me out of the same situation you’re in now…and I’ve never thanked you for it. Without you, I wouldn’t be where I am now. _I’d_ be dead. 

(Alister opens his eyes. He casts them to the starry sky above, watching them swim in his tears. He allows himself to hang freely in Kaiba’s arms, giving up on trying to get free of them. There was no point – Kaiba outmatched him in strength by a long shot. And with him being truly in his feelings…there was no way Alister would _want_ to break away. Instead, he listens intently, Kaiba’s hot breath tickling his neck.)

 **Kaiba:** Rachel was all I’d ever thought about for _months_. Thinking about her was literally killing me…and then _you_ showed me that there was more to life than meets the eye. You showed me that the strongest love comes out of adversity…a love even _Rachel_ couldn’t show. She ran when I told her to – she didn’t stay and fight for that love. ***turns Alister in his arms*** But _you_ did. You are right now. ***light shake*** No one has _ever_ done that for me.  
**Alister: *stares*** B…But you _love_ her. You’re obsessed with her. ***shakes head*** That leaves no room for me, even with what we tried.  
**Kaiba: *presses lips together*** That’s not true. You were right - _she’s_ obsessed with _me_. With what we had before. She’s been emotionally manipulating me. ***holds Alister tighter*** She thinks she has control, but she _doesn’t_. I’ve proven that to her. _I_ am in control. She’s _mine_ , not the other way around. ***swallows*** And _you_ are the balance in that. Because…*deep breath*…because I love you, too. 

(Alister eyes Kaiba warily, but can’t help his heart from soaring in hope.)

 **Alister:** …don’t fuck with me, Kaiba…  
**Kaiba: *squeezes his arms*** I’m not. I love you. ***sets jaw*** I wouldn’t have chased you if you meant nothing to me. 

(He watches Kaiba’s face closely, searching for any sign of deception – any betrayal of emotion. Kaiba was known to trick him into staying before…he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case again, especially if Kaiba was trying to stop him from killing himself. But if it was…then Kaiba was right. If he _didn’t_ love Alister, why would he have come all this way to stop him after telling him to get out of his life? He could easily hire another CFO, could live the rest of his days with Rachel Pendragon undisturbed…yet he chose to chase Alister down. As he looks into Kaiba’s bright blue eyes, the truth shines there plain as day. Alister draws a ragged breath, feeling himself go weak in the knees.)

 **Alister: *breathes*** Seto…

(Kaiba scoops him up in his arms, holding him tight to his chest. Fresh tears spill from Alister’s eyes – tears of joy this time. One of Kaiba’s hands pushes through his hair, his chin resting on top of Alister’s head.)

 **Kaiba: *muttering*** Let’s start over. I’ll try harder for you. I promise.  
**Alister: *sniffle*** I believe you. But…what about Pendragon?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** Don’t worry about that. I’ve got her under control. It’s not about love anymore. 

(His tone of voice is hard, strict; it sends a shiver down Alister’s spine. A little part of him flares with guilt, knowing that Pendragon – who obviously _did_ love Kaiba with all her heart – had no clue that her boyfriend was actively cheating on her. And if what he was saying was true, he was no longer in love with her. Kaiba had gotten what he wanted – he’d gotten her back in his life, gotten her company under his thumb. And now that she was there to stay…his true love for Alister could shine through without restraint. Wondering if he should be concerned by Kaiba’s control complex obviously growing, Alister tries not to think about it as he snuggles tighter into Kaiba’s chest. For now…he was content. He’d finally gotten what _he_ wanted.)

 **Alister: *whispering*** Let’s go home, Seto.


	62. Converging Wishes

(The next morning, Rachel heads to the lab bright and early. She sighs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She didn’t get the best nights’ sleep; Kaiba had come to her room to apologize, which was wonderful. They had ended up making love for hours, falling asleep in each other’s arms. He’d only left her to go to a meeting – she had fallen back asleep, but when she woke up several hours later Kaiba was right back in bed beside her. He was already sound asleep by the time she’d woken up, and she couldn’t bring herself to return to slumber. Instead, she decided to stay up – which prompted her thoughts to stray towards dark places. It wasn’t lost on her that Kaiba’s behavior was rapidly changing. Where before he had been subtle about his control issues and co-dependency, apologizing for it when he caught himself or was caught, he was now becoming blatantly unapologetic. And it was starting to bleed into his sexuality as well. That night, he had done something to her he’d _never_ done before – he startled her by taking the tie from his neck, binding her wrists together and tying her up to the bed. It left her with no choice but to succumb to his whims, forced to take him whether she wanted it or not. He’d also demanded she beg him to pleasure her. It was clear he was in the heat of the moment – the way his blue eyes were hooded and his lower lip sucked between his teeth were clear signs of intoxication by lust – but it quickly became frightening. He was normally passionate, giving his all to satisfy her – he’d _never_ taken it from her forcibly to satisfy only himself. The experience overall was insanely erotic, but something about it worried her. So the next morning, before Kaiba had woken up, Rachel decided to leave early so as not to have to face the reality that her lover was changing. She just wasn’t ready for that yet. She needed stability, supportiveness…she needed Bastion Misawa. Rachel enters the lab, making a beeline right to his office. As she reaches the door, she feels her heart start to pound. She runs a hand through her ponytail, clearing her throat nervously before knocking.)

**Bastion:** Come in!

(Rachel opens the door; Bastion, sitting at his desk, rises as she enters. His navy blue eyes, lit up nervously – like she suspects hers are – watch her closely as she shuts the door behind herself. For a moment they stand in complete silence, staring at each other. She stares at his handsome face, remember how he’d made her felt the day before…how he’d confessed his love to her. And how she so obviously felt that love in return, despite knowing she shouldn’t. There is so much she wants to say, so much to unpack – but confusion and nervousness paralyzes her. Instead, she waits with bated breath for Bastion to move first. After a long moment, in which the only sounds are the clock ticking in the corner, a heavy – happy – sigh escapes his lungs.)

**Bastion: *softly*** Rae…

(Rachel feels something in her gut snap. She finds herself stepping forward, meeting Bastion as he rounds his desk. She throws herself into his arms, hugging him tightly – feeling the love tangibly radiating from him as he holds her close to his chest. His heart, too, is pounding hard.)

**Rachel: *closes eyes*** Bass.

(Their hug lasts a long while. Slowly – unwillingly – Bastion pulls back from her and holds her at arm’s length. His eyes scan her face, lips pulled into a weak smile. However, something else is now in his expression; it looks like excitement.)

**Bastion:** I…I’m pleased to see you.   
**Rachel:** Me too… ***frowns*** Is…everything okay?   
**Bastion: *presses lips together*** Yes…I was simply concerned that you might not return because of, erm… ***blushes*** the rather improper events of yesterday…  
 **Rachel: *shakes head, grasps his arms*** No, that’s not… ***blushes*** No. It’s okay.  
 **Bastion: *stares*** Are you certain?   
**Rachel: *nods*** Yes, Bastion. If I really felt like what happened was improper…I wouldn’t have come back. 

(Bastion slowly nods, sighing heavily.)

**Bastion:** Well… ***clears throat*** Since we’re on the topic…may we perhaps discuss something?   
**Rachel: *heart flips*** Y-Yes…of course. 

(Bastion’s grip on her arms tightens ever so slightly. He stares at her, taking her in completely – in a way Kaiba never did. He bites his lower lip nervously.)

**Bastion:** I…since yesterday, I’ve been doing some reflection. ***pauses***  
 **Rachel: *raises an eyebrow*** And?   
**Bastion: *hesitates*** …I…I _meant_ what I said, Rachel. Every word of it.   
**Rachel: *stares*** …I know you did, Bass.   
**Bastion:** I-Including…giving you the world. The world that I _can_ give to you. ***strokes her arms affectionately*** I…spoke with Ryuji yesterday. ***swallows, stares*** They’ve figured it out, Rae. They’ve locked down time dilation; we can manipulate it in any way that we please. 

(Rachel feels her breath catch in her throat. Her knees suddenly go weak; she grips Bastion tighter.)

**Rachel: *breathless*** Are you serious?   
**Bastion: *nods*** Yes. They’ve managed to extend one real time hour into one _week_ of VR time.   
**Rachel: *gasp, swallows*** …My god…how?!  
 **Bastion:** Ryuji’s team managed to completely sift through the data of Kaiba’s induced coma during his use of the Millennium Cube. They discovered the mechanism that makes it work – it’s something we’ve dubbed the “dimensional theory”. Once the cube managed to get a solid connection with one of the billions of dimensions parallel to ours, it kept Kaiba in suspended reality for what he perceived as months, though it was only weeks. They’ve analyzed the string of data that came with it, and synchronized it to match up with network connection between the NS Connect and the Crystal Cloud. In summary, we’ve—  
 **Rachel: *gripping him tight, soft voice*** Take me there.   
**Bastion: *frowns*** …S-Sorry? 

(Rachel is unable to help herself. She pulls him close, staring imploringly into his eyes. The opportunity to live another life was opened to her…a life where she would be happy, even if it was only for brief moments at a time. And Kaiba would never know…)

**Rachel:** Take me there, Bass. 

(Bastion stares at her solemnly. His arms wrap slowly around her back, circling her waist. The excitement she saw before begins to outgrow the worry in his eyes.)

**Bastion:** …are you _certain_ , Rae? Are you certain that’s what you want? ***swallows, quietly*** We’d…be living in scandal.  
 **Rachel: *shakes head*** It’s only scandal if it’s physical, Bass. In the VR…we can do what we want, feel everything as though it were real…but without the risk. ***cups his cheek*** And if that’s the way it has to be…then I’m willing to run what little risk there is. ***tears up*** Because…I love you, too. 

(Bastion’s eyes glimmer with tears – tears of happiness and relief. He leans down, pressing his forehead to hers. Though their lips don’t meet in a kiss, his softly brush against hers – like a breeze she can barely feel. It causes her stomach to flip mercilessly.)

**Bastion: *whisper*** Then you’ll have the world, Rachel. 

****************************************************

(At the mansion, Seto wakes up to find Rachel’s side of the bed empty. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing heavily and sitting up. A notification alert flashes on his phone; he takes it from the nightstand, opening his text messages. There is a message from Rachel, explaining that she had left early to get finished with her work at the lab – and that she loved him and would see him later. He stares at the message, feeling a cold emptiness in his chest. Memories of last night trickle through; of chasing after Alister, confessing his love for him...love that he knew he felt, but not to what extent. He’d told Alister that he no longer loved Rachel, was only with her to secure his own future and satisfy himself – and it was frightening to know that he wasn’t completely lying. His feelings for Rachel had certainly shifted. He loved her, but in a way he couldn’t explain. Seto had exerted his dominance over her, had completely cowed her to his will…so much so that he was certain she’d never leave him again. She made it obvious, with both her text message and how she’d promised not to spend as much time with that damned doctor. He’d never have to worry about her leaving…which left the door wide open for him to explore his relationship with Alister. He puts the phone back on the nightstand, shuffling the covers off him and standing to stretch. His eyes fall on the vanity beside her bed, where her black lace robe lay across the back of the chair. A smile comes to his lips. He finally managed to get everything under control…and he only had one thing left to do to seal his future for good. He walks to the vanity, pulling a sheet of paper and a pen from Rachel’s stationary kit. He sits at the vanity, beginning to write down the words that come to his heart – the vows he’ll say to make Rachel his wife, to keep her in his life for good, no matter the circumstances otherwise. As he writes, and idea comes to mind; he needed to do it quickly, _wanted_ to. He’d have to find a ring, and a place to do it that would be away from prying eyes and ears. Especially Alister’s. Seto stops writing for a moment, biting his lower lip. He didn’t think Alister would care if he married Rachel – he’d do it anyway, obviously – so long as he kept their relationship quiet and out of her notice. It was like he’d always planned. But, out of respect for their newly restored love, he’d have to keep it a secret until it could be kept a secret no more. He’d have to do it outside of Domino…on a “business trip”, which Alister isn’t invited to. Seto continues writing, his heart opening up and pouring words onto the page. The more he thinks about it, the more the fire of his love for Rachel begins to rekindle – the love that is pure and true, not controlling and possessive. It warms him as his pen flies across the page – which quickly turns into two. His thoughts turn inward, to the time he’d known Rachel – from childhood to now. He’d always known they were destined, from the moment he had met her at the Paradius Corporation party all those years ago. Now, that destiny would finally come to fruition. As Seto finishes his vows with a flourished signature, a clear image of Rachel comes into the forefront of his mind. Her beautiful face shimmers as bright as her hair, smile fanning the embers of his heart. He can’t help but smile back at the mental image, scanning her over as he would were she physically present. At her chest is the emerald pendant she used to wear; a piece of the hilt of Excalibur, from her ancestor, King Arthur. Suddenly, a thought strikes him so hard and so fast he shoots up from the vanity in eureka. If any other pieces of Excalibur were forged into jewelry…he quickly moves back to the bed, pulling on the clothes he had come in with last night. Once he is dressed and tidied, he takes the vows from the vanity and folds them up, putting them in his blazer pocket before leaving Rachel’s room. As he walks down the hall, he pulls out his cell phone, calling Mokuba.)

**Mokuba:** Hey, Seto – are you feeling better? Director Takinawa wasn’t too happy about you missing the meeting last night….  
 **Kaiba: *shakes head*** He’ll get over it. Tell me how it went later – I have something I need you to do for me.   
**Mokuba:** Uhh, sure – what is it?   
**Kaiba:** Remember that necklace Rachel used to wear? The piece of Excalibur?   
**Mokuba:** Yeah, why?   
**Kaiba:** I need to know if any other pieces of Excalibur were forged into jewelry. Or anything else, really.   
**Mokuba:**... ***sounds hopeful*** Why?   
**Kaiba: *tries not to grin*** Because. I’m going to do it.   
**Mokuba:** …. ***gasp*** …You’re going to ask her?! You’re finally going to ask her to marry you?!   
**Kaiba:** Yes.  
 **Mokuba: *shouts*** YES! Big bro, I’m so happy for you!   
**Kaiba: *chuckle*** Yeah, yeah – we can celebrate later. Just start working on that for me, okay? I’ll be there to help once I get some things in order.   
**Mokuba:** You got it, Seto! I’ll be in my office – see ya later! 

(Seto ends the call, grinning so wide it hurts his cheeks. He descends the staircase toward the foyer, suddenly forgetting about all his troubles as he heads for Alister’s room. Everything was finally going right.)


	63. Release Restraint

(Two weeks pass. Over the course of it, as spring gives way to summer, Kaiba comes to a close in his search for another piece of Excalibur for Rachel. He had been successful, finding a museum curator in Wales that claimed to have several artifacts recovered from the tombs of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon. One such item was a diamond ring, fashioned from Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake to Guinevere after her husband’s death in battle. After verifying the ring to be legitimate, Kaiba purchased it for an unspeakable amount of money on one condition – that the curator of the museum return all items looted from the tombs to their rightful place. The curator was horrified at first, but cooperated when Kaiba threatened to sack the entire museum if his request wasn’t completed. With the ring on its way to one of his contacts in Tokyo, he was free to put his affairs in order – mocking up a business trip that would look legitimate and not raise Rachel’s suspicions. It also gave him free time to spend with Alister, to solidify his budding love for the man – and to ensure that the blow to his heart would be softened when he and Rachel came back engaged. All the while, he carries the vows he had written in his pocket at all times – for good luck as much as motivation. At the same time, in a different world altogether, Rachel was building much of the same sort of life with Bastion Misawa. The two spent at least 4 hours a day with each other, testing the NS Connect’s virtual time dilation – which translated to more than a month in each session of the VR. The two had grown even closer in that time – both physically and virtually – and no one but Ryuji Sohma was the wiser for it. And while Rachel and Kaiba spent plenty of time together outside of their clandestine affairs, they were slowly but surely beginning to grow apart. Outside the VR, at the mansion, Kaiba laughs at a story he and Alister were reminiscing in. The two are sitting in the master parlor, sharing sake and sushi at the bar as evening’s dark blanket begins to pull over the sky. Alister notices Kaiba checking the time on his smartwatch frequently – no doubt waiting for the time Pendragon would be getting back from working at the lab. Alister takes a sip of his drink, clearing his throat and nodding.)

**Alister:** What time is she supposed to be getting back?  
 **Kaiba: *checks watch again*** Mmm…sometime within the next hour or so. She didn’t give me a specific time, but we’re supposed to go to Aragawa tonight for dinner before we head to Tokyo.  
 **Alister:** I see. ***raises eyebrow*** What sort of business meeting was this, again?  
 **Kaiba: *looks into his drink*** It’s a final production meeting with Nintendo. The NS Connects are planned to go to market by Christmastime, so we’re sealing the contract now to begin product placement in their ads. ***looks up, grim smile*** Rachel is the head of marketing and production on that project, so she absolutely has to go.  
 **Alister: *frowns*** Why do _you_ have to go? Can’t she do that on her own?  
 **Kaiba: *shrug*** I’m going because I want to make sure business is done right. I don’t want any corners cut on price or production amount. ***sips drink***  
 **Alister: *grins*** Finally learning not to trust her, huh?

(Kaiba turns a dark glare on him; he immediately closes his mouth, the grin slipping from his lips.)

**Kaiba:** Rachel is one of the _only_ people I trust in this company. I just know her empathy gets to her sometimes. ***looks guilty; looks away*** Besides…I need to keep her occupied. Keep her happy.

(Alister bites his lower lip angrily. Kaiba was _still_ worried about keeping that damned woman happy, even though he’d told Alister he was all but done with her. She was his partner in name only. He’d told Alister he was only still in a public relationship with her for appearances…so why did he still care? It was aggravating. Alister keeps himself quiet, taking a sip of sake from his cup and brushing a wrinkle out of his cream-colored vest.)

**Alister: *sets glass down*** I see.  
 **Kaiba: *stares*** What?  
 **Alister: *looks up, shrugs*** I mean…I get it. I understand why you’re doing it. ***grimace*** I just don’t understand why you still care so much.  
 **Kaiba: *sad look*** It’s for appearance. I don’t have a choice. If anything happens to break the balance we have…this company will be destroyed. ***takes long drink*** I’m not worried about it. She’s totally under my thumb at this point. But I still need to make it look realistic.

(Alister nods as Kaiba reaches for a piece of fried sushi. Alister turns back to his drink, downing it and setting the cup down on the bar. He pours himself another cup full of steaming sake, catching Kaiba grasping another piece of sushi. He frowns, watching Kaiba pop the piece into his mouth.)

**Alister:** Did you not eat today or something?  
 **Kaiba: *glances at him, swallows*** No – this sushi is just good. ***raises eyebrow*** Are you judging my _eating habits_ now, too?  
 **Alister: *chuckles, grins*** Maybe.

(Kaiba spares him a grin, downing a third piece of sushi before he finally slows down. He stands, brushing rice crumbs from his silk, royal blue shirt before taking the black blazer from the back of his chair and slipping it on. He checks his watch once again.)

**Kaiba:** I should start getting ready. ***looks up at Alister*** Unless there’s something you had in mind before Rae and I leave?

(The question is leading. Alister swallows, staring evenly at his lover.)

**Alister: *weak shrug*** I mean…there’s always _something_ on my mind that involves you, y’know. ***holds up hands*** But I know you’ve been busy.

(Kaiba stares at him, silently – softly. The setting sun begins to dip just below the eaves of the mansion, shining a ray of light into the parlor, igniting Kaiba’s brown hair with light, honey-colored tones. It backlights him in a golden glow. Alister can’t help but stare in awe; he’d made the realization before, but in that moment, Kaiba was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. And he was _his_. The stunning sight completely melts Alister’s heart. Just as his mouth falls open, Kaiba’s expression sets.)

**Kaiba: *reaches into his pocket*** Hold on.

(He pulls out his phone, typing in a message – presumably to Rachel, if Alister had to make a guess. After a few silent seconds, Kaiba puts the phone back into his pocket and returns his heavenly blue gaze on Alister.)

**Kaiba:** I just texted Rachel…I told her to meet me at 8pm in the foyer. ***glances at watch*** That gives us two hours. ***looks back up, eyes hooded; low voice*** Not as much time as I’d like, but it’ll have to do.  
 **Alister: *heart flipping*** Seto…y-you don’t have to, I was just…

(Kaiba closes the gap between them in two steps, grabbing Alister’s upper arms tightly. He leans down, lips brushing against Alister’s as he speaks.)

**Kaiba: *growling*** I want to – and I’m _going_ to, Cheveaux. ***kisses him*** It’s about goddamn time I made my claim on you.  
 **Alister: *shuts eyes, kisses him back*** Seto…

(They kiss passionately for a long moment before Kaiba pulls away, standing to his full height and releasing Alister. He nods toward the door of the parlor.)

**Kaiba: *softly*** Let’s go upstairs.

***************************************************

(Inside the VR, the sun is just beginning to set on the third weekend on the beach of Port Royal. Rachel smiles at the shimmering waves beyond the bay window above the wood-burning stove, sunset casting a fiery glow across the foaming expanse. Footsteps beside her draws her attention; she turns, watching Bastion approach the sofa with another bottle of her favorite red wine. Over the course of this session, they’d been busy building a bungalow for themselves on the sandy shore. In addition to discovering the mystery behind the time dilation in the VR, she and Bastion had also been working on a save feature for their “progress”. Kaiba had told her a few days ago about a business meeting they were set to have with Nintendo that night in the real world, about marketing the system for a Christmas release. It was the perfect excuse to find a way to keep what she and Bastion had created rather than starting over every single time. Tonight was the night they would be testing the save function for the first time – when she and Kaiba returned from the business trip in a week, she and Bastion would hopefully come back to the completed bungalow once again.)

**Bastion: *uncorks wine bottle*** Only a half-hour more real time, and we’ll see if our save function programming truly lives up to capacity. ***pours her a glass, grins*** In the meantime, I must say you’ve done a marvelous job on the interior decorating.   
**Rachel: *grins, picking up glass*** Thank you. I’ve always loved the beach and nautical themes, but it’s never fit with anywhere I’ve lived. ***shrugs*** I guess we technically don’t LIVE here, but still.  
 **Bastion: *pours himself wine, chuckles*** Regardless – it’s excellent. ***holds his glass out to her*** Cheers for a job well done.  
Rachel: ***giggles*** Cheers!

(They clink glasses, both taking a deep drink. Bastion sits on the sofa beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Rachel leans into his arm, sipping her wine and listening to his softly thudding heartbeat.)

**Rachel:** This is so peaceful…I wish reality was this way.  
 **Bastion: *softly*** As do I, love.

(His fingers squeeze her shoulder, tightening his grip. She glances up, catching him staring down at her. A sad smile touches his lips.)

**Bastion:** But of course, _any_ time spent with you – reality or not – is more than I could have ever hoped for.

(Rachel locks eyes with him, her heart clenching. She couldn’t deny that she shared the sentiment. The more time she spent with Bastion in the virtual world, the more she was falling in love with the ideal life he was offering to her. The more she was falling in love with HIM. He treated her so much better, with so much more passionate love than Seto…and to think he was giving his all to her, knowing that they could never be together physically. The least she could do was give him HER all in return. She sets her wine glass down on the coffee table, turning back to Bastion and hugging him tight.)

**Rachel:** I cherish every moment with you too, Bass. Truly.  
 **Bastion: *smiles, nods*** I know. ***twirls fingers through her hair*** Forgive my musing aloud. Beggars can’t be choosers, hm?  
 **Rachel:** Right… ***presses hand to his chest*** But if I was given the choice…  
 **Bastion: *sad look, covers her hand with his*** I know, Rae. I’m not offended by your obligations. I understand.  
 **Rachel: *imploring look*** But while I’m in here…my obligation is YOU.

(Bastion’s smile fades. He stares at her for a long, silent moment before he also sets his wine glass down. He turns back to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.)

**Bastion: *softly*** Rae…

(An overwhelming urge suddenly overcomes her. Rachel grasps two handfuls of Bastion’s sweater vest, pulling him forward. Their lips meet, kisses tender and passionate. Part of her feels guilty; even if they were in the VR, she was still having unfaithful ideations. But she was also in a place Seto could never find her, would never know about unless he was told…she could give in to her overpowering desire without cause for worry. Opening the floodgates, Rachel pours her entire heart into the burning passion that’s been simmering inside her for almost a full year. She sits up, pulling herself into Bastion’s lap and straddling him. He sits back, hands squeezing her hips as she continues to kiss him. She slips her arms around the back of his neck, pressing herself against his lap and leaning down to kiss his neck. He gasps shakily, his grip tightening – and trembling.)

**Rachel: *pulls away, frowns*** What’s the matter, Bass?  
 **Bastion: *shakes head, cheeks flushed*** N-Nothing, my love….  
 **Rachel: *pointed look*** You’re trembling.

(Bastion’s navy eyes shine nervously. He watches her closely, fingers flexing around her hips. Eventually, he chews his lower lip and sighs.)

**Bastion: *blushes hard*** I… ***softly*** …I’ve just never…

(It takes a moment, but realization finally strikes Rachel. Her stomach flips – not in disappointment, but in amazement.)

**Rachel: *stares*** You’ve never…been intimate before?  
 **Bastion: *embarrassed look*** I’m afraid not…I-I’ve never come across a woman I’ve felt that deeply about before…until now. ***bites lower lip*** I want to, Rae – badly. I-I’m just afraid that I may disappoint you.

(Rachel shakes her head, leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his.)

**Rachel: *whispering*** No, you won’t. I’ll show you what to do.

(Bastion stares, navy eyes sparkling in the soft firelight. He locks lips with her again, pulling her hips close against his naval. After a few moments, Rachel gently pulls away, peeling her shirt up over her head. She drops it on the floor, shaking back her curls with a whip of her head. Bastion’s face flares a deep shade of red, lips parting in nervous breath. His eyes drop nervously to her chest. Rachel pushes her fingers through his hair, encouraging him with a gentle scratch to his scalp. Bastion’s hands slide up her torso, hesitantly cupping the sides of her breasts. He presses them together, planting soft kisses across them. Rachel lets her eyes fall closed, hooking her hands behind his neck and leaning back. His breath is hot; his fingers tighten around her breasts, in a gentle squeeze that’s a far cry from Kaiba’s crushing grip.)

**Bastion: *heavy sigh*** Rae….  
 **Rachel: *soft moan*** Take my bra off, Bass….

(Bastion does as instructed. His fingers slide to her back, slipping beneath the band of her bra and fumbling shakily with the latches. Once he pops them open, he peels the lacy lingerie from her shoulders. It falls away from her body, her breasts spilling out of it heavily. Bastion discards the bra, bringing his hands back up - with more vigor this time. He grasps both of her bare breasts, squeezing gently. A heavy sigh escapes him; Rachel feels him starting to grow hard between her legs. She sinks heavily down into his lap - he stiffens further, groaning.)

**Bastion: *soft voice*** What next, darling?   
**Rachel: *chews lower lip*** Pleasure me.

(Bastion swallows. He presses her breasts together again, kissing them. He shifts his grip, cupping them from underneath - exposing her nipples. He slowly takes one into his lips, sucking tenderly. Pleasure spreads across her chest, stabbing into her naval. She moans appreciatively, tossing her head back to give Bastion more leverage. He sucks harder, squeezing both her breasts as he switches sides. He continues to grow hard beneath her.)

**Bastion: *groan*** Oh, _Rae_ …. ***drags fingers down her sides, kissing her neck***...my love…

(Rachel sighs, opening her eyes as Bastion kisses her neck and chest. She casts her gaze to the bungalow’s beamed ceiling. Somewhere, deep down, guilt festers in the pit of her stomach. Despite the act being totally simulated and not physically real whatsoever, it still feels like she is cheating on Seto. She absolutely _was_ , if she was honest. But the most frightening part about it all was that she didn’t care. Her love for Bastion Misawa had begun to outpace her desire to complete life’s journey with Seto Kaiba. The stark realization that the actions she and Bastion took in the VR may very well bleed into reality barely fazes her - because part of her _wants_ it to be real. Bastion interrupts her train of thought by cupping her cheek, pulling her lips to meet his. Rachel clenches her fists in response, clutching Bastion to her tightly, kissing him passionately. Eventually, Bastion takes initiative; he grasps her hips, turning in such a way that she rolls onto her back across the sofa. He lays on top of her, continuing to kiss her. As he continues kissing her, Rachel’s thoughts turn toward the inevitable. If she couldn’t have the reality she now understood she truly desired - a reality that contained Bastion Misawa as her lover - then she was going to make the most out of what he could offer her in the VR.)

**Bastion: *between kisses*** What do you want me to do to you?   
**Rachel: *clutches his shoulders, kisses his earlobe; whispers***...Make love to me, Bass….


	64. The Pawn's First Move

(Later in the evening, Kaiba and Rachel prepare for their flight to Tokyo. Roland directs the flight crew in stowing luggage, while the two converse with Mokuba at the edge of the tarmac. Alister, standing a few paces away, tries to act disinterested but also tries to intently listen in on the conversation. Most of it is washed out by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet’s pre-flight warm up, but he catches the jist of it – also catching heated glares once and a while out of the corner of Rachel’s eyes.)

 **Kaiba:** …be back on Friday. Have the marketing department start sending out advertisements for Kaiba-Templar’s debut ball. I want it set for two weeks from Friday. And have my secretary start making catering arrangements with Sakura Hoshi and Aragawa.  
**Mokuba: *nods*** You got it, Seto.  
**Kaiba: *nods*** If you need anything from us, you know where we’ll be. 

(Mokuba replies, his words lost to the rising whine of the jet engines powering on. After a moment Mokuba moves away, back toward a group of Kaiba-Templar agents that he starts making hand gestures to. Rachel turns to Kaiba, standing on her tip toes and cupping her hands to her mouth. He leans down, placing a hand on the small of her back. After a moment he nods, planting a quick kiss on her lips. With a last, scathing glare toward Alister – which he returns with a sneer – Rachel turns on her heel and heads toward the steel staircase rolled up to the side of the dragon-shaped aircraft. Kaiba watches her go before turning to Alister, adjusting the white sports coat at his hips and walking forward. Alister moves forward to meet him; they stop inches from each other.)

 **Kaiba: *loud enough to be heard*** Can I trust you to draft up an accurate IPO in two weeks? Opening them to the public during the ball is a surefire way to get people motivated to buy right then and there.  
**Alister: *grins*** So you _are_ going with my idea about the ball?  
**Kaiba: *one-armed shrug, grin*** It was a good idea. ***runs hand through hair*** Director Takinawa was also insistent that we open our shares and marketing before the NS Connect goes to advertising next week.  
**Alister: *flips wrist*** What better way to open the floodgates of profit than catering to the disgustingly rich with three things at once?  
**Kaiba: *nods*** Precisely. 

(Alister chuckles. He reaches a hand out, brushing it against Kaiba’s arm. For a brief moment, shielded from any prying eyes, Kaiba touches his hand in return. It draws an even bigger, happier smile to Alister’s face.)

 **Kaiba: *softly*** We’ll be back soon. Thanks for keeping an eye on things.  
**Alister:** Of course, Seto. ***grins, in French*** My heart goes with you, my love.  
**Kaiba: *smirks*** Enjoy your week alone, Alli. 

(Kaiba turns on his heel, walking at a fast pace toward the flight crew waiting on the steel staircase. Alister stays, watching until the jet turns and takes off down the runway before heading back into the mansion. He goes up to his room, locking the door behind him and releasing a heavy sigh. He glances at the still messy bed, unable to hold back his happy smile any longer. Only hours ago, Alister’s deepest desire had finally been granted. He and Kaiba had made love between the silken sheets and canopied lace, raw and passionate. It was everything Alister expected, and then some; Kaiba was both gentle and rough, alternating between the two as he saw fit in a way that drove Alister’s lust through the roof. Flashes of memories flood him, sparking a fire in his naval once again. Memories of Kaiba straddling him from behind, wrapping his fingers around his throat…whispering in his ear and demanding him to beg for pleasure. At other times he’d be tender, kissing the bite marks he’d left on Alister’s back and caressing him softly. As backwards as it felt, being submissive to Kaiba in this instance had been incredibly erotic – to the point where he and Kaiba were brought to orgasm at the same moment. The euphoria of the situation was incomprehensible, still clinging fresh in Alister’s mind as he approaches the ruffled bed covers and sinks into them. He’d never been happier in his entire life…had never been so in love. So passionate. He runs a palm over the soft sheets, grinning. If only he’d had more time…)

 **Alister: *whispering to himself*** Oh, Seto…

(As he drags his gaze across the bed, something black stands out against the dark grey sheets. It’s Kaiba’s blazer; he’d stripped himself of it in a hurry as he shoved Alister onto the bed. He must have forgotten all about it. Alister grins wider, reaching for it. He grabs it by the sleeve, pulling it toward him. He presses it to his chest, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. It still smells of Kaiba’s spicy cologne. The fabric, a stiff-spun cotton, feels good against his fingers; he runs his palms over it, pressing it to his cheek. He imagines Kaiba still wearing it…pressing his head to his lover’s broad chest. Alister’s hand slides down the front, reaching into the pocket – and something small and hard hits his fingertips. Frowning, Alister opens his eyes. He grabs the item, pulling it from the pocket. It’s a folded up piece of parchment paper. It was probably just some sort of note Kaiba had written to himself…but curiosity gets the better of Alister. He unfolds it for a quick peek, realizing that it is two pages stapled together. Frowning, he begins to read the first page aloud to himself.)

 **Alister:** To the love of my life, my best friend, my equal…my partner. The second half of my soul, destined as a match made beyond time, known from the moment I laid eyes on you. ***swallows*** To…the one that made me believe in angels, as you are clearly one descended…to the only one I dream and pray to spend the remainder of my life with. ***stares*** To…the woman I hope to have the honor of soon calling my _wife_ … ***hissing*** _Rachel Celeste Pendragon_ …

(Alister’s heart drops, so hard and so fast that he feels violently sick to his stomach. He looks up, the papers slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor. Kaiba…Kaiba lied to him. He lied to him _again_. After all this time, of driving a wedge between Pendragon and Kaiba…he was STILL smitten, still pandering about no longer being in love with her. Playing Pendragon as well. It was a never-ending, selfish game – and Alister was just a pawn on the board. He looked down at the crumpled pages, anger tunneling his vision. He thought he could live with a symbiotic relationship of Kaiba being with Pendragon at the same time…but he was fooling himself. He was too in love with Kaiba now to let him go so easily; to let someone else have him at the same time, and to be shifted to the shadows when it suited Kaiba best. He’d had _enough_. Something had to give…and he wasn’t going to give up so easily. Not when he’d experienced such a deep love and connection with Seto Kaiba only hours ago. It was time for drastic measures. Alister stands from the bed, taking care to step on the crumpled love letter as he heads to his desk. He rips his phone from the charger, trying to calm his breathing as he scrolls through his contacts and finds the name he’s looking for. When he sees it, he hits the call button and waits as it rings.)

 **???: *thick Australian accent*** Hey, Alli – long time no talk, eh?  
**Alister: *calmly*** Valon…can we meet? Tonight – and without Rafael, if possible.  
**Valon:** Sure, mate. ***sounds worried*** What’s goin’ on, then?  
**Alister: *grits teeth*** I can’t talk about it now…but I have a favor to ask you. A _huge_ one.  
**Valon:** ….all right…. Where’d you wanna meet?  
**Alister:** The old hideout might be the best place. If it’s still abandoned and condemned.  
**Valon: *audibly swallows*** _That_ kind of favor, eh? ***heavy sigh*** Yeah, the place is still derelict. I’ll meet you there in an hour, m‘kay mate?  
**Alister:** Thank you, Valon. Thank you. 

(Alister ends the call, staring out the window into the starry night. He may just be a pawn in Kaiba’s sick chess game…but the only surefire way to win a game of chess was to kill the queen, leaving the king open for the taking. And that was exactly what Alister would do.)

********

(As the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet levels out at cruising altitude, Seto unbuckles himself from his seat.)

 **Rachel: *glances at him*** What’s up, Seto?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** Nothing. Going to the bathroom, that’s all. Order me a scotch on the rocks when Suzuki comes by, will you?  
**Rachel: *nods*** I will. 

(He leans down, kissing her on the forehead before excusing himself from the luxury cabin. He steps into the bathroom; after a few moments, he washes his hands in the sink and glances at himself in the mirror. The excitement was starting to get to him – excitement about the true nature of the trip to Tokyo. In just a few short days, he’d finally get to speak what had been on his heart to her since he was 18…he’d finally ask Rachel Pendragon to be his wife, like he should have a year ago. Even longer than that. He reaches a hand into his pocket, to touch the vows he’d poured onto two pages – but finds it empty. He frowns, looking down. He kept the vows on him at all times…where did they go? He pats his pockets furiously, turning them out. He also turns out his pants pockets, revealing nothing but satin-lined inserts. They’d been in his pocket only a few hours ago – where could they have gone? As Seto continues his frantic search, glancing around the tiled floor of the bathroom, a thought strikes him – one that makes him sick. After he’d left Alister’s room, before meeting with Rachel in the foyer, he’d changed clothes. He must have left them in the pocket of his other blazer. He can’t remember if he took the blazer from Alister’s room or not. Trying not to panic, Seto lifts his smartwatch up and taps in Mokuba’s number.)

 **Mokuba:** Hey, Seto – everything okay?  
**Kaiba: *quietly*** Hardly. I left my vows in my other blazer. My black one. ***sigh*** I was going to propose to Rae with them.  
**Mokuba:** Oh no…where did you leave it?  
**Kaiba:** It’s either in my room or Alister’s room.  
**Mokuba: *sounds confused*** Alister’s room?  
**Kaiba: *embarrassed flush*** I asked him to do dry cleaning for me…it’s not important. Look – if you can find them, keep them safe for me until we get back. I’m just going to have to wing it.  
**Mokuba:** I’ll look for them right now. Do you want me to send you a picture of them?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** No, it’s pointless. I’ll just say them to her at the wedding. Thanks, Mokie.  
**Mokuba:** No problem, bro. ***cheerfully*** Good luck! 

(Seto ends the call, swallowing and straightening his tie before leaving the bathroom. If Alister has the blazer, there was no doubt in Seto’s mind that he would snoop around and read them. Then he’d been in deep water, and that bothered him. It wasn’t so much about being caught in a lie as it was about Alister getting upset. Seto could easily rectify it with physical affection and promises, he was sure…but sooner or later, that would start to lose effectiveness. Trying not to think about it, Seto returns to the cabin and resumes his seat beside Rachel. On his flight tray is a chilled glass of scotch over ice. As he sits, she places a hand on his lap, squeezing his thigh. She gives him a pretty smile, which he returns with a smile and a kiss. There was nothing to worry about…he’d be fine. He hoped.)


	65. Binding of the Contract

(A little past midnight, Alister pulls up to the dilapidated, dome-shaped building in the seedy outskirts of Domino City, parking the motorcycle he borrowed – legally, this time – and chaining it to the side of the crumbling building. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, bowing his head against the summer storm kicking up. Lightning arcs through the darkening clouds above, accompanying the dark contract about to be made. As Alister rounds the front of the building, he sees another motorcycle – this one older and beat up. He recognizes its sleek design as the bikes issued by Doma, given to the hand-picked assassins Dartz had chosen for his ‘purifying’ mission. Alister had been the owner of one such bike, long ago; it made his blood boil with angry memories. However, the man standing to the side of it stopped the memories from curdling. He turns, a goofy, familiar smile spreading across his boyish face. He uncrosses his arms, holding them open as Alister approaches.)

**Valon: *grins*** Alli!  
 **Alister: *grins*** Val!

(The two embrace tightly, clapping each other on the back. Alister pulls back, giving his friend a once over. Valon Thompson - also once in the service of Dartz – had been like a brother to him for as long as he could remember. They’d grown up together in Doma, orphaned by the war that Dartz had started and blamed on others. And, like himself, Valon had once been one of Doma’s assassins – which was why he had asked him to meet up. Valon grips Alister’s shoulders tight, sky blue eyes scanning his face.)

**Valon:** You get skinnier every time I see ya, mate. ***glances at his clothes*** Though you’re a fashionista now, yeah?   
**Alister: *grins*** Not quite – I just have a fancy job.   
**Valon: *chuckles*** Fancy-pants, eh? All right, then. ***looks up*** Let’s get inside before we get pummeled, yeah? 

(Alister nods, heading toward the boarded-up façade amid a loud rumble of thunder. They approach one of the windows, prying off the nailed board and climbing inside. Alister and Valon both take out their phones, turning on the flashlight function and illuminating the room. Aside from being covered in grime and dust from years of disrepair and disuse, everything looked the same as he remembered it. Like some sort of nightmare come back to haunt him. He glances around, swallowing heavily.)

**Alister:** We don’t have to go in too far.  
 **Valon: *looking around*** Right… ***looks at him*** Brings back memories, don’t it?   
**Alister: *nods*** Yeah…too many.   
**Valon:** So, what’s this favor you’re goin’ on about, then? You in trouble?   
**Alister: *swallows*** Not exactly. I…have some personal problems that I need help taking care of.   
**Valon: *grins, snorts*** I can only help you so far with _them_ , mate.   
**Alister: *weak grin*** Not _that_ , Val. ***grin falters*** It’s a lot bigger than that.   
**Valon: *spreads hands*** I’m all ears, Alli. 

(Alister stares at Valon, trying to find the right words.)

**Alister: *deep breath*** I need someone dead.   
**Valon: *frowns*** Oh…someone got you on the run?   
**Alister: *shakes head*** No. But they’re interfering with my life…and I can’t fucking _stand_ it. ***shrugs*** I’d do it myself, but I’m already walking on thin ice as it is with my, ah…current employer. He’d suspect me immediately.  
 **Valon: *raises an eyebrow*** So it’s someone in the Yakuza then?   
**Alister: *frowns*** No, I don’t work for them anymore. I… ***presses lips together*** I work for Kaiba-Templar.   
**Valon: *surprised*** Seriously?   
**Alister: *nods*** Dead serious.  
 **Valon:** How the hell did you swing _that_? You been tryin’ to kill Seto Kaiba for years – now all of a sudden you _work_ for ‘im?  
 **Alister: *rolls eyes*** It wasn’t by choice…he forced me to.   
**Valon: *grins*** Ah, I see now. So, it’s still the same ole song and dance. You want me to kill Kaiba, then?   
**Alister: *shakes head*** No. ***stares*** I need you to kill his girlfriend. 

(Valon stares at Alister, confusion – and fear - spreading across his face.)

**Valon: *in disbelief*** You want me to kill Kaiba’s _girlfriend_? Why?!   
**Alister: *clenches fists*** She’s been a thorn in my side since the day she came back into Kaiba’s life a year ago. She’s always around him, always up his ass, always making my life difficult…I’ve tried playing nice, but she’s a rotten bitch and I want her GONE.  
 **Valon: *holds up hands*** Woah, take it easy, Alli…what’s she done to you, exactly?   
**Alister: *grimace*** She… ***evens his gaze with Valon*** She’s taken Kaiba from me.   
**Valon:** … ***realization dawns on his face*** … _Oh._ ***runs hand through hair*** I see. You always _were_ obsessed with the man… ***looks back at Alister*** But Alli, killin’ the bird of the most powerful man in Japan ain’t gonna be an easy task, mate. That’s puttin’ _me_ at risk, too. And besides…I ain’t in that business no more. I’ve been tryin’ to clean up my act, ever since we got dumped by Dartz. ***shrugs*** And Raf is a cop now. If he found out…  
 **Alister: *pleadingly*** That’s why I asked _you_. Please… ***getting emotional*** I’m desperate. I can pay you any sum of money you want…I just want Rachel Pendragon _dead_. I can even pay a Kaiba-Templar agent to make _them_ look like the culprit, or make it look like a Yakuza hit—  
 **Valon: *holds up a hand*** Slow _down_ , mate. ***heavy sigh*** Look…I…if it means that much to you, Alli…  
 **Alister: *bites lower lip*** It does.   
**Valon: *presses lips together*** Fine. I’ll do it – but I’m warnin’ you now that it might not turn out the way you want it to, kid. Kaiba’s gonna be devastated, I imagine.   
**Alister: *one-armed shrug*** And if he is, I’ll be there to comfort him. Simple as that. 

(Valon looks like he might argue, but after a moment he releases a heavy sigh that echoes around the empty building. Another rumble of thunder – this one right above their heads – rattles dust from the rafters.)

**Valon:** Right then. ***crosses arms*** Where can I find her?   
**Alister: *relieved sigh*** They just went to Tokyo this evening. They’ll be there for a week. I can look up what hotel they are staying in, and what’s listed on both of their personal agendas so you can have an idea of what their movements will be. ***spits*** Kaiba told me they were going to sign a business contract with Nintendo, but I doubt that’s the truth. I found a marriage proposal to her in his coat pocket.   
**Valon: *runs hand down face*** He’s plannin’ to marry her…Christ, Alli—  
 **Alister: *growling*** You _can’t_ back out of this now. Please.   
**Valon: *stares*** I’m _not_ backin’ out. But I _am_ warning you, here and now, that Kaiba _will_ find out about this. One way or another. And so help you, God, when he does.   
**Alister: *purses lips*** I have ways of making it look like someone else is at fault. He _won’t_ find out about us.   
**Valon: *shakes head*** I…just hope you know what you’re doing. 

(Alister doesn’t reply. Valon was making absolutely perfect and valid points about how risky this operation was…but he no longer cared. He was too desperate to take back what he’d lost now, too far in his old mindset of taking care of business the easy way. One way or another, Rachel Pendragon would be out of his way for good – and that was his main concern now. After a moment of long silence, in which the sound of pouring rain begins to come through the open window, Valon nods defeatedly.)

**Valon:** Right, then. Once you give me the details, I’ll head to Tokyo.   
**Alister: *shaky exhale*** Thank you, Val…I’ll never be able to repay you.   
**Valon: *grin, wink*** Sure you will – with that fancy-pants job of yours, I’m sure you can give me a tenner or two, eh?

(Alister chuckles, clasping Valon’s arm and pulling him into a hug. A weight lifts from his chest as Valon returns the embrace. Finally, after a year of torture and getting his hopes and dreams crushed…he would finally crush his rival for Kaiba’s affections once and for all.)


	66. Breaking the Contract

(Two days after arriving in Tokyo – and when Rachel was starting to get suspicious that no business meetings with Nintendo had happened yet – Seto decided he couldn’t stall any longer. After a quiet evening spent having dinner and going over finalized reports that secured a real contract with Nintendo, the two had gotten snuggled and cozy in bed. Once Rachel falls asleep, breathing slowly and peacefully, Seto checks the time on his smartwatch. It was a quarter to 11pm. He told his contact he would meet him to exchange Guinevere’s ring for a check at that time. He slips his arm from around Rachel’s shoulders, doing his best not to disturb her slumber. He slips out from between the sheets, walking to the closet. As he starts pulling on a light windbreaker jacket, a t-shirt and slacks, rustling from the bed draws his attention. He looks over his shoulder, watching Rachel roll onto her side and reach for him. When her arm doesn’t make contact with his body, her eyes groggily flutter open.)

 **Rachel: *softly*** Seto…?  
**Kaiba:** Over here.  
**Rachel: *frowns at him*** What are you doing?  
**Kaiba:** I’ve got a headache. I’m going to run down to the convenience store on the corner and grab some motrin. ***looks at her*** Do you need anything?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** No…but the front desk should have some pain killers. Why don’t you ask them?  
**Kaiba: *pulls on a jacket*** I don’t trust the “medicine” at hotels to be anything more than water tablets. Besides, I’m running out of my personal bottle anyway.  
**Rachel: *sighs*** Mmm…okay. ***rolls back over*** Don’t be too long.  
**Kaiba:** I won’t be. Go back to sleep. ***small smile*** I love you, sweet pea. 

(Rachel’s only reply is a grunt, followed soon after by a soft snore. Seto chuckles softly, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his wallet before heading out the door. He makes sure it locks tight behind him, heading down the hall toward the elevator banks. He takes it down to the lobby, heading out the front door and flagging down a taxi coming down the busy avenue. The car pulls to the curb; he opens the back door and gets inside.)

 **Kaiba:** Tokyo National Museum. Step on it.  
**Cab Driver: *nods*** Yes, sir!

(The cab pulls back onto the street. Seto casts his gaze out the window, watching distant flashes of lightning illuminate the summer thunderstorm lingering over the city. He puts a hand over his pocket, feeling the square outline of his wallet. Out of old habit, he digs into his slacks pocket and retrieves it, opening it and pulling out the small portrait of Rachel. He smiles at it. Tomorrow morning, he’d propose to her. Soon after, she’d be his wife. He’d never have to worry about losing her – or her company - ever again.)

*********

(Valon crouches in the artfully manicured shrubbery to the right of the towering hotel, watching Seto Kaiba exit the building in unassuming clothes – most likely not to draw attention to himself. He flags down a taxi and gets in. The car pulls away from the curb, sliding back into the night traffic through the busy downtown thoroughfare. Valon waits a full minute after the car disappears before leaving his hideout from the bushes and walking toward the entrance of the hotel. He takes the spliced key card from his coat pocket, swiping it into the entrance pad on the door. It beeps pleasantly, the doors sliding silently open and allowing him entrance into the marble lobby. The front desk receptionist doesn’t bat an eye as he walks by, heading for the elevator banks. The morning after his clandestine meeting with Alister, he’d given Valon all the information he needed to carry out the hit on Rachel Pendragon. He’d provided him with the hotel address, the floor and room number Kaiba and his girlfriend were staying in, as well as a copied and encoded key card Alister had spliced. He also gave him Kaiba’s personal schedule, which included the suspicious night trip he was currently taking. Given the man’s penchant for timeliness, Valon figures he has less than half an hour to kill the woman and get out before Kaiba returns. It was plenty of time. Valon calls an elevator to the lobby. The bank on the far left chimes, and the steel doors slide open. He steps inside, stabbing the door closed button before anyone else can get in with him. Once the car is on the way to the fifteenth floor, Valon exhales slowly. He slips a hand into his other pocket, fingers wrapping around the butt of the pistol he’s carrying. He knew next to nothing about Rachel Pendragon, but he assumed she had to know some sort of self-defense. She was an international icon herself, being CEO of Templar Tech; most people in her position were constantly in danger. He didn’t intend to use the pistol on her unless she put up a good fight – a bullet would draw too much attention to an already risky operation. And they’d be able to trace the bullet to his gun immediately. As the car began to slow, Valon reached into his back pocket for the latex gloves he’d brought with him. He pulls them on just as the doors slide open on the fifteenth floor. He snaps them tight around his wrists, stepping into the empty hall and heading for room 1512. He reaches the door in a few quick strides, using the spliced key card on the door. It flashes with the green access light; slowly, Valon turns the curved handle and peeks into the room. It is completely dark, except for the ambient city lights filtering in through the lace-curtained window. He steps into the room, closing the door silently behind him. He turns toward the bed, where someone is sleeping peacefully. Valon takes light steps, approaching. As he gets closer, the light filtering in plays over a curtain of incendiary red curls, spread out across the pillow on the right-hand side; it’s the same exact color as Alister’s. _Kaiba must have a thing for red-heads_. Taking a risk, Valon pulls himself onto the bed on the vacant side, scooting toward the sleeping woman. He freezes as she stirs, rolling onto her back. Her smooth, ivory complexion glows softly in the ambient light, full rosy lips pouting in slumber, matching the flaming tones of the curls that frame her face. Her copper brows thread together, eyes pinching at the corners – then they slowly open, a bright startling green in an almond shape. Valon feels his heart stop, breath catching in his throat – she strikingly reminds him of Mai Valentine, the only woman he’d ever loved.)

 **Rachel: *frowns*** Seto…?

(At a loss, Valon sits there in shock. Rachel blinks; then her eyes rapidly become focused on his face when she realizes that he’s not her lover. She sits bolt upright, scrabbling backward toward the headboard of the bed. The covers fall away from her, exposing a revealing lavender lace nightgown. She clenches her fists – not in fear, but in anger.)

 **Rachel:** Wh-Who the fuck are YOU?!  
**Valon: *holds up a hand*** Woah, sheila…I-I, uh…  
**Rachel:** Are you drunk or something? How did you get in here?! ***looks around*** Where’s Seto?!  
**Valon: *frowns*** That tall poppy ain’t here—  
**Rachel: *shouting*** Then how the FUCK did you get into my room?! 

(Valon doesn’t have a choice. He lunges forward, clamping a hand over her mouth. He grabs one of her wrists in his other hand, pinning it back against the headboard. She screams into his palm, thrashing; one of her legs swings up, hitting him hard in the side. Valon grunts, but holds her steady – however, he misses her other hand. It comes up in a fist, slamming into the side of his face. Pain bursts across his cheek, forcing him to lose his grip on her just enough for her to slither out of his fingers. She slides toward the side of the bed, grabbing the nightstand, but Valon recovers before she can get out. He pins her legs down with one of his, the motion jerking her grip. The lamp on the nightstand teeters, then falls to the floor with a crash. Valon straddles her hips with all his weight and reaches into his pocket. He draws the pistol, taking aim directly at the center of her chest. The blood immediately drains from Rachel’s face; she stops struggling, green eyes going wide with terror.)

 **Valon: *roughly*** I’m sorry, girlie – I’m here to kill you. 

(Rachel’s eyes immediately fill with tears, turning them a blazing, neon green. She starts to hyperventilate, lower lip trembling as her quivering hands come to the sides of her head in surrender. Her entire body starts to tremble, so badly that it quakes the whole bed. Valon frowns; he’s killed many people, all of whom begged for their lives in some fashion – but for some reason, her reaction was getting to him. There was something awful about it…trying not to think on it, he purses his lips and releases the pistol’s safety. When the hammer clicks against the barrel, Rachel releases a strangled, panicked cry. Her fingers grip the sheets of the bed, so hard that the stitches tear.)

 **Rachel: *sobbing*** No, please…please don’t shoot me! Please don’t shoot me, Galen!!

(Valon freezes once again, the gun wavering in his hand. It sounded like she’d said _his_ name…)

 **Valon:** … ***swallows*** What?  
**Rachel: *panicking*** SETO! SETO, HELP ME! ***sobbing***

(She begins to thrash again – this time not in self-defense, but in some sort of panic attack. It knocks the gun from Valon’s hand onto the soft sheets of the bed. Instead of reaching for it, however, Valon reaches forward and clamps a hand over her mouth once again. He swings off her, putting his back against the headboard and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her between his legs. She struggles – not to get away, but grabbing fistfuls of her curls at her temples. She screams into his hand again, clenching her hair so tight that some of it rips out between her fingers.)

 **Valon: *bewildered*** Jesus _Christ_ , lady – what the hell’s wrong with you?! 

(Rachel slumps in his arm, losing steam as she struggles to breathe. She sobs, her hot tears wetting his the back of his hand. Valon, completely abandoning his quest to kill her at this point, releases his grip on her mouth. She doesn’t respond right away, continuing to sob tearfully. Then, after a long moment, she hangs her head in her hands, quaking.)

 **Rachel: *whispering between sobs*** Seto…Seto, he came back…he came back to finish the job…

(Valon’s gut churns with guilt. He takes her by the shoulders, turning her. She wilts, falling against him on her side. Tears splash onto his pant leg.)

 **Valon:** Who’s “he”? 

(Rachel continues to mumble incoherently. Valon cups her tear-stained cheek, patting it gently. Some sense seems to come back into her; she takes a deep, shaky inhale, looking up at him – scanning his face.)

 **Rachel:** …My brother. Galen. He…he t-tried to k-kill me…

(Guilt stabs Valon in the chest, so hard that it forces the breath to leave his lungs. He stares at Rachel, at the tears flowing from her eyes…tears similar to Mai Valentine’s, during the times he held _her_ through episodes of PTSD from being sent to the Shadow Realm. It was information withheld from him by Alister, but honestly it was information he should have known. Galen Pendragon attempting to murder his younger sister 2 years ago – and successfully murdering his father shortly beforehand – was a world-wide scandal. He’d heard about it, but it never really registered with him. Now that he was experiencing it firsthand…)

 **Valon: *ashamed*** Christ…

(Rachel suddenly rips herself out of his grasp, kicking the dropped gun off the bed. However, she does nothing further; she turns, staring him dead in the face, challenging him with a gaze so pitiful that his insides shrivel.)

 **Rachel: *raspy voice*** If you’re here to kill me, then do it. ***bites lower lip*** Please…just don’t use the gun.  
**Valon: *shocked*** I—  
**Rachel: *interrupting him, sob*** And please tell Seto that I love him. 

(The last of Valon’s strength wilts under Rachel’s heartfelt plea. He exhales shakily, running a hand through his hair. His skin crawls as he stares at Rachel, who has fresh tears spilling from her eyes.)

 **Valon: *squeezes eyes*** FUCK. Fuck….I can’t do this…

(He tosses himself off the bed, going for his gun. He picks it up, stuffing it back into his pocket and heading for the window. He rips aside the curtains, looking down to the street below. A cab – the same cab Kaiba left in – slowly crawls up the street toward the curb. Valon’s stomach flips as the car stops, Seto Kaiba himself stepping out of the back of the cab and heading toward the lobby. With no time to spare, Valon tears away from the window toward the door. However, just as he opens it, Rachel’s soft voice stops him.)

 **Rachel:** Who…are you?  
**Valon: *turns, swallows*** …Honestly, love – I don’t know anymore. ***presses lips together*** I’m sorry. 

(She raises an eyebrow. Without another word, Valon turns on his heel and steps into the hall, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He races toward the stairwell, throwing himself through the door and pounding down the stone steps as fast as he can toward the side exit of the hotel. Once at the bottom he bursts out the door, taking a deep breath and heading for the motorcycle he parked in the bushes across the street. Once he reaches it, he pulls his phone from the leather satchel hanging from the chained up bike. He immediately pulls up Rafael’s number, opening a text message to him. He pours his confession into the text, revealing Alister’s plot – an evil, selfish plot against a woman who did nothing more than win the affections of Seto Kaiba. Once the message is sent, Valon unchains the motorcycle and swings himself onto it. He starts it to life with a roar, backing up and taking off down the road – his own tears blurring his vision as he weaves away between cars back toward Domino City.)


	67. Forced Requisition

(As the elevator makes its way up to the fifteenth floor, Seto admires the small, black velvet ring box between his thumb and forefinger. The ring inside - the largest, most perfectly cut diamond he has ever seen – sprays kaleidoscopic rainbow fire across the chrome walls. It’s mesmerizing; there was no question that it was the genuine article. The ring itself looks old in design, braided gold twined around the diamond to hold it together rather than by the modern method of soldering. It was truly a testament to the power and wealth of Camelot and its rulers – and also of how much Guinevere meant to Arthur. It was a perfect representation of how Seto felt for Rachel. And she was the ring’s rightful owner anyway. He grins, his mind playing the scenario of his planned proposal over and over. He would have preferred to do it in front of a crowd – so the world would know HE was staking the claim – but doing it in private was the only option he had to keep it from sparking more drama with Alister. He would do it in the morning; he’d wake Rachel up, make love to her wherever he saw fit, then wait until she was ready to start her day before dropping to his knee. She wouldn’t be able to resist, especially once he told her the story behind the ring’s origin – a story he doubted she knew. As the elevator chimes arrival to the fifteenth floor, Seto snaps the ring box closed and slips it into his jacket pocket. His grin widens as he steps into the hall, turning right toward the executive suite at the end. As he approaches, his grin quickly turns into a frown. The door to the room is open, the dim light of the hall bleeding into the entranceway of the suite. Did he leave the door open when he left? Did Rachel leave the room to get ice or something from the vending area? She was dead asleep when he left…and he remembers shutting the door. A terrible fit of sobs – Rachel’s sobs – emanate from the open door, wrenching his gut in sudden despair.)

**Kaiba:** Rachel?!  
 **Rachel: *sobs*** _Seto_!

(Seto sprints to the room, barreling through the door and flipping on the entranceway light. He finds Rachel lying on the floor beside the bed, fiery curls tangled about her head. Her lacy nightgown is rustled, as are the bed sheets. The lamp on his side of the bed is lying on the floor, the shade torn and the bulb inside shattered. He stares, confusion riddling him as he sinks to his knees beside her Rachel. She throws herself into his arms, her entire body trembling as she clings to him frightfully – something she never did unless she was scared.)

**Kaiba: *holds her close*** Rae, what happened?!   
**Rachel:** S-Seto…I…I…a man…h-he came in here…he…*sob* He was trying to kill me! 

(Seto’s blood turns to ice. Terror seizes his heart; in one swift motion, he gently releases Rachel and gets to his feet. He checks the entire room, to see if her attacker is still inside. When he sees nothing, he immediately returns to Rachel’s side and scoops her protectively into his lap. She drapes her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head into his chest as he lifts his smartwatch – finding his wrist shaking in anger.) 

**Kaiba: *growling*** Call Roland.  
 **Smartwatch AI:** Calling Roland Isono. One moment, please. 

(After a second, Roland’s voice comes through the small speaker.)

**Roland:** Mr. Kaiba, what can—  
 **Kaiba: *cutting him off*** Someone tried to attack Rachel. Get up here right this second. ***shouting angrily*** And FIRE whoever was supposed to be watching our room!   
**Roland:** Right away, sir! 

(Seto cuts the call with a flick of his wrist, grasping Rachel’s arm and pulling her tighter into his chest.)

**Rachel: *sobbing into his shoulder*** H-He had a gun, Seto…I-I thought…Galen…

(Seto’s heart pounds heavily. No wonder she was so frightened…he runs his hand through her messy curls, pressing her head to his chest and kissing her forehead.)

**Kaiba:** Shhh, it’s okay…I’m here now. I’ve got you. I’m not going to let anything like that happen to you ever again, Rae. Ever. ***presses lips together, whispers*** I’m sorry I wasn’t there.  
 **Rachel: *shuddering inhale*** S-Seto…  
 **Kaiba: *holds her tighter*** Who was it? Did you get a good look at him? Did you recognize him?   
**Rachel: *shakes head, sniffles*** N-No, I didn’t recognize him…  
 **Kaiba: *rubs her arms*** Well, we’ll find him. He can’t have gone far. 

(Rachel continues to sob into his shoulder, though they have become more subdued. Seto cups her tear-stained cheek with his hand, forcing her to look up at him. He locks her green gaze, purses his lips.)

**Kaiba: *growling*** And when we _do_ find him, I’ll find out who sent him. Then I’ll fucking kill them _both_ with my bare hands. I promise you, Rae. They’ll _pay_ for trying to take you away from me. 

(Rachel doesn’t respond. She only stares, eyes welling up with tears once again as they search his face. Her lower lip begins to tremble; she squeezes her eyes shut, leaning her forehead against his shoulder again. Seto holds her tight, swallowing heavily just as pounding footsteps come up the corridor outside. Roland bursts through the door, kicking it open. He has his gun drawn, as do the two Kaiba-Templar agents that follow him inside. He motions with two fingers for them to secure the room. One moves to the window, the other to the bathroom door. Roland himself approaches Seto and Rachel, kneeling down beside them.)

**Roland:** Mr. Kaiba, Miss Pendragon – are you two all right?   
**Kaiba:** No, we’re _not_ all right. Someone tried to kill my girlfriend. ***glares*** And some incompetent FUCK on YOUR staff didn’t do his job in watching our hotel room!   
**Roland: *face turns red*** I apologize, sir. That agent has been reprimanded and fired, as you’ve asked. ***glances at Rachel*** Miss Pendragon, are you hurt? Can you—  
 **Kaiba: *presses her tighter to his chest*** I’ve already made sure she was okay. _Focus_ , Roland. 

(Roland gives him a strange look, eyeing the way he crushes Rachel to his chest. He looked worried; however, he wisely keeps his mouth shut and nods.)

**Roland:** Forgive me, Mr. Kaiba. What do you need me to do?   
**Kaiba:** Sweep the area, within a several block radius. Whoever broke in couldn’t have gotten too far – the door was still open and Rachel still on the floor when I got here.   
**Roland: *nods*** Understood, sir. Do we know if he was on foot or if he was in a vehicle? Did Miss Pendragon give a description?   
**Kaiba:** No…  
 **Roland: *presses his lips together*** …Sir, searching for someone we know nothing about isn’t going to get us anywhere… ***gestures to Rachel*** I need to ask Miss Pendragon some questions—  
 **Kaiba: *frowns*** No. She’s had enough for one night. ***sighs heavily, runs a hand through hair***  
 **Rachel: *sniffles, looks up*** Seto, I can—  
 **Kaiba: *snaps*** I said _no_. 

(Rachel stares at him, a frown threading her copper brow. Seto exhales hard through his nose; he realized he was being somewhat irrational, but stress was beginning to get to him again. He wipes a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb, giving her a knowing look.)

**Kaiba:** You need to rest.   
**Rachel:** But Seto, Roland _needs_ information. ***sniffles, wipes eyes*** I-I won’t be able to rest…not until I know for _sure_ that whoever it was is being pursued.   
**Kaiba: *annoyed frown*** Pendragon—  
 **Rachel: *ignores him, looks at Roland*** H-He was about your height…had brown hair, blue eyes…h-he was also Australian, I think. Late 20’s.  
 **Roland:** Was there anything else about him that stuck out to you?   
**Rachel: *shakes head*** Not really…other than h-he couldn’t follow through with it…  
 **Roland: *nods, holstering his gun*** Thank you, my lady. I’ll get started on a search of people matching that description right away. ***glances at Kaiba*** With your permission, of course, Mr. Kaiba. 

(As annoyed as he is with Rachel disobeying him – after all, it was HIS responsibility to protect her – Seto nods, sighing heavily through his nose. His chest tightens with stress once again; his stomach turns, twisting in stress-induced hunger.)

**Kaiba: *nods*** Obviously. ***turns to Rachel*** Is that all?   
**Rachel: *nods*** That’s all I can remember.  
 **Kaiba:** Let’s get you back in bed, then. 

(He scoops Rachel into his arms, standing and laying her gently on her back across the bed. He pulls the covers up to her chest, leaning down and kissing her before standing once more.)

**Kaiba: *softly*** Get some sleep, Rae. I’ll handle this.   
**Rachel: *nod*** I will. 

(She rolls over, fluffing her pillow and pulling the covers completely over her head. After waiting for a long pause, Seto turns back to Roland.)

**Kaiba:** Now that you have your description, do as I said. Sweep Tokyo, top to bottom. I want this fucker found immediately.   
**Roland: *nods*** We will, sir. Do you need anything while we are conducting the search? 

(Seto’s stomach rumbles once again. He presses a hand to his abdomen, annoyed that his stress hunger was starting to become more prevalent – and he was giving into it more and more. But in this instance, he needed something to sustain himself. It was going to be a long night.)

**Kaiba:** I need something to eat. I don’t care what it is – I just need a lot of it. And some coffee.   
**Roland: *short bow*** Right away. 

(Roland turns on his heel, snapping his fingers at the agent standing by the window. The agent rushes toward him – they leave the room together as Roland gets on the phone with Kaiba-Templar security and the Tokyo police. Once they are gone, Seto sighs and moves to his luggage at the foot of the bed, opening his trunk and pulling out his leather laptop bag. He removes the computer from the bag, taking it to the desk in the corner of the room and opening it. He sits, pulling up the Cystal Cloud Network interface – and pausing. Finding Rachel’s would-be killer wasn’t going to be as easy as it would have been had it happened in Domino City. Kaiba-Templar had cameras all over the city, watching the populations’ every move – a system designed by Gozaburo, for reasons unknown to Seto, though it had its advantages for situations like this. However, Tokyo was different. He wasn’t able to watch the streets, watch the people…he had no control whatsoever, and it pissed him off. They would have to do old-fashioned detective groundwork to catch up to the assassin, who was most likely already out of the city at this point. He sighs again, leaning his head into his hands and running his fingers through his hair. The weight of the ring box in his pocket sits on his thigh; his plan was ruined. Proposing to Rachel now was meaningless until he found out who tried to have her killed – and why. But luckily, it wasn’t as though Rachel was going anywhere, and thankfully the killer didn’t get to finish the job. Resigning himself to that nugget of comfort, Seto sits back in his seat and waits for Roland to come back with his food before he digs into any investigative work.)

*******

(An hour later, Valon pulls up to his modest apartment building on the outskirts of Domino City. He parks his bike, chaining it to the rails and locking it before tramping up the stairs two by two to the top floor. He keeps his head down, heading to the door of his apartment and shoving the key into the lock. He pulls open the door, looking up – surprised to find the lights on and Rafael sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room. The big man crosses his arms, giving Valon a stern look.)

**Rafael:** Valon.

(Valon shuts the door behind him, leaning his back against it. He swallows, meeting Rafael’s gaze evenly.)

**Valon:** Raf…   
**Rafael: *raises an eyebrow*** Care to explain what’s going on?   
**Valon: *runs hand through hair*** Alli’s gone fuckin’ _psycho_ , Raf. I-I…I don’t know why I agreed to help him. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt her…not after she told me what happened with her brother. ***looks up at Rafael, lip quivering*** All she’s done has won Seto Kaiba’s love. She was _innocent_ …helpless…

(Rafael stands from his chair, shifting his bulky frame toward Valon. He placed a meaty hand on Valon’s shoulder, setting his jaw grimly.)

**Rafael:** You did the right thing, Val. ***pointed look*** But you realize that once Alister figures out you didn’t go through with it, he’s going to take matters into his own hands.  
 **Valon: *nods, shaky exhale*** That’s what I’m afraid of. ***looks up*** But I also don’t want to see Alli get locked up, either. The kid’s made a lot of mistakes, ran with the wrong crowds…he’s good at heart. He deserves a chance to change.   
**Rafael: *presses lips together*** He’s _had_ the chance, after bombing the Blue-Line Train. I was there, Val – I was one of the first responders on the scene after the accident. ***hands drops from Valon’s shoulder*** It was a massacre. Being on the force, I’d heard that Seto Kaiba had taken custody of Alister rather than handing him over to us immediately. He’d spun some story about how he was going to make Alister pay for what he’d done - had even given the chief a handsome sum of money to keep his silence until the day Kaiba asks him to break it. I was worried about the whole arrangement, given Alister’s Yakuza connections…so I’ve been low-key keeping tabs on him for the past year.   
**Valon: *stares*** So _that’s_ where you’ve been going at night?   
**Rafael: *nods*** I had to keep it under wraps, in case something serious happened and I had to intervene. But from the outside it looked like Kaiba was treating him decently.  
 **Valon: *frowns*** You think Kaiba was _actually_ reciprocating?   
**Rafael:** It looked that way. ***looks tired*** I knew as soon as the girl showed up that Alister would get jealous. He’s always been obsessed with Kaiba – even while he hated him.  
 **Valon: *sighs*** Jesus Christ, mate...the hit makes more sense, now. I thought he was just jealous and hoping Kaiba would come to him once his bird was dead.   
**Rafael:** Even so…something _has_ to be done. We have to stop Alister before he does something worse.   
**Valon: *sad look*** …I know.   
**Rafael: *heavy sigh*** I’m going to have to have a talk with Kaiba. He deserves to know.   
**Valon:** Do you think he’ll actually talk to you?   
**Rafael: *nods*** We may not have left off on the best foot…but he’ll have no choice when I tell him it’s about Alister. He’ll come.   
**Valon:** What’re we gonna do about Alli, then? Once Kaiba finds out, he’s gonna come in _hot_. He might even try to have Alli killed in return…

(Rafael sighs heavily. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He slips one from the pack, holding it out to Valon. Valon takes it, sticking it between his lips as Rafael draws one for himself. He replaces the pack in his pocket, his hand re-emerging with a lighter. He snaps the flame on, lighting both cigarettes. He takes a long, heavy drag on his, blowing a ring of smoke toward the ceiling before finally responding to Valon’s question.)

**Rafael:** We’ll have to take matters into _our_ hands. At best, Alister will get kicked out of his position at the Kaiba Mansion – and I’m not going to let him go to jail. But he _can’t_ stay in Japan. ***looks down at Valon*** We’re going to have to make a deal with the devil himself. To take Alister off his hands and smuggle him out of the country safely.   
**Valon: *drags on his cigarette, shakes head*** This is crazy, mate…  
 **Rafael:** Maybe. But we don’t have any other choice. ***checks watch*** And we’re going to have to act fast. We only have a few days before Alister gets wind of Kaiba’s girlfriend still being among the living.   
**Valon:** What should we do?   
**Rafael:** I’m going to set up a meeting with Kaiba. ***glances at Valon*** You have better hacking skills than I do – can you hack into the Crystal Cloud Network and get his personal phone number?   
**Valon: *nods*** Sure. Then what, after that? 

(Rafael takes another long drag on his cigarette, looking contemplative before responding.)

**Rafael:** Then we wait for the devil to appear.


	68. Backfire

(After a few days of silence, Alister was beginning to get worried. He hadn’t heard from Kaiba since the night Valon had texted confirmation that he was on the way to Tokyo. He’d heard nothing from Valon, either; he tried texting and calling, but his attempts went unanswered. Surely, if Pendragon was dead, he would have heard something about it from Kaiba. And Kaiba, too, had been ignoring his calls. Unless Kaiba was keeping it tightly under wraps, there was no way to know for certain until they came back from the business trip that morning. Alister paces the master parlor, cold scotch tumbler in hand, trying not to let anxiety get the better of him. Did Kaiba get killed, too? Did Kaiba kill Valon in revenge? Was Pendragon even _dead_? There were so many unanswered questions…)

 **Mokuba:** Alister?

(Startled, Alister turns sharply toward the door, sloshing some of his scotch onto the white carpet. Mokuba comes into the parlor, running a hand through his thick, black hair. He looks ashen.)

 **Alister: *weak smile*** Oh – hey, kid.  
**Mokuba:** Hey… ***frowns*** Everything all right?  
**Alister: *nods*** Uh, yeah. Fine. I’m just…a little anxious to hear what happened at the meeting with Nintendo.  
**Mokuba: *stares*** Uhh…did…Seto not tell you what happened?  
**Alister: *frowns*** …no? 

(Mokuba’s expression turns stricken. He swallows audibly, pressing his lips together. A hand brushes the orchid-colored vest at his hips.)

 **Mokuba:** Th-There was an assassination attempt on Rachel. While Seto was out of the room. 

(Alister swallows, his heart suddenly pounding. There was an _attempt_ …Pendragon was still alive…)

 **Alister: *puts hand to mouth*** Oh, shit…is, uh…is she okay?  
**Mokuba: *nods, exhales*** Yes, thank God. According to what she told Seto, her attacker couldn’t follow through with the hit. The reason isn’t clear, though. ***shrugs*** And we still don’t know who sent him.  
**Alister:** Do… ***sweating*** Do they know who the assassin was?  
**Mokuba: *shrug*** Hard to tell. Rachel didn’t get too good of a look at him, but she said he sounded Australian. The only person we’ve been able to come up with on a network search has been someone named Valon Thompson, but he’s apparently been dead for several years. 

(Alister’s gut wrenches so hard that it forces him to cough. More scotch sloshes onto the carpet. Mokuba steps forward, looking worried.)

 **Mokuba:** Alister, are you okay?!

(Alister sputters, forcing himself to take a heaving breath. Mokuba pats him on the back, taking the scotch tumbler from him and setting it down on the minibar counter nearby. Once he manages to get his roiling stomach back under control, Alister straightens and shoots his gaze to the ceiling. He inhales deeply through his nose, exhaling forcefully before turning to Mokuba.) 

**Alister:** I’m alright…I just inhaled wrong… ***clears his throat***  
**Mokuba: *looks concerned*** Are you sure?  
**Alister: *nods*** Yeah, I’m fine. ***runs shaking hand through hair*** Are Seto and Rachel still planning to come back this morning?  
**Mokuba: *looks at his smartwatch*** They should be landing within the next 20 minutes, actually. I was on my way to the tarmac. ***gestures to the back door*** Want to join me?  
**Alister: *nods*** Uh, yeah…th-that’s fine. 

(Mokuba leads the way across the parlor, to the glass back doors leading to the garden. Alister numbly follows after him, trying his best not to drag his feet – though they feel like cement. Once they get through the doors and have the agents standing guard outside bring them a golf cart, they both climb inside and take off down the path toward the private landing strip. Fear beings to paralyze Alister the closer they get to the landing strip, forcing his fists to curl into tight balls. His throat goes dry, looking ahead and seeing the faint silhouette of a jet appear on the horizon. Valon had betrayed him…and now, Alister was going to be tossed into hellfire for it. If he wasn’t already, Kaiba was bound to be on the hunt for whoever tried to kill Pendragon – and he wouldn’t stop until he found and crushed whoever did. Alister was an expert at covering his tracks, but he wouldn’t be able to avoid Kaiba’s wrath for long. He’d tried and failed to do it before…and this time, rather than giving him the chance to leave, Kaiba wouldn’t have mercy. He might even try to kill him. Alister grips the edges of his seat, biting his lower lip. His only thread of hope is the fact that Valon was reported to be dead. With any luck, that would throw the hounds off the scent long enough for Alister to plant false evidence leading in the wrong direction. He also had a bone to pick with his so-called ‘brother’ – if he could get a hold of him, that was. He would have to wipe his phone clean of any trace of Valon and Rafael’s numbers, just to be safe. Alister swallows again as the golf cart pulls up to the side of the landing strip, the jet in the sky growing larger by the second as it started its descent. He and Mokuba slip out of the golf cart, immediately flanked by two white-clad Kaiba-Templar agents. The four stand in the safe zone of the strip as the jet drops from the sky, hitting the tarmac with screeching wheels and smoke. It comes to a rolling stop a few feet away. Flight techs rush forward, inspecting the aircraft and rolling a metal staircase to the side door. Mokuba and Alister approach as the door swings open. Kaiba steps through, his face stony and upset. He waits on the staircase platform, turning. Alister’s stomach flips once again as Rachel Pendragon, alive and well, steps through the door behind him. Kaiba puts a protective arm around her shoulders, cast his gaze in all directions before ushering her down the staircase. Kaiba keeps a tight grip on her as they come forward to meet Mokuba and Alister.)

 **Kaiba: *stonily*** Any new developments?  
**Mokuba: *shakes head*** No. We’ve run several searches for the name ‘Valon Thompson’, but the only thing that comes up is an obituary for him. ***shrugs*** He died during the Orichalcos crisis.  
**Kaiba: *scoffs*** Then we need to broaden our search. There’s a trillion people on this planet - plenty of them being Australian men that match Rae’s description. ***gestures angrily*** I want the entirety of Tokyo’s city records pulled within the last two weeks. Traffic cams, police reports, convenience store cams – _everything_.  
**Mokuba:** Seto, we have no jurisdiction over Tokyo—  
**Kaiba: *growling*** I don’t give a _fuck_. And I don’t care what it costs, either. ***raising his voice*** I want this motherfucker and whoever hired him FOUND. 

(Kaiba’s blue eyes turn on Alister. He feels his heart stop, blood turning to ice as his lover’s face hardens. Beside him, staying quiet the entire time, Rachel likewise turns a glare on him. She looks worn out, with dark circles beneath her eyes – but the fire behind her green eyes is hot and angry.)

 **Kaiba:** Unload the coffers into this search. I want that entire city scoured from top to bottom. Hire private investigators, bribe Tokyo police…whatever needs to be done, I’ll do it.  
**Alister: *swallows, nods*** Y-Yes, Kaiba. I’ll…start working on it. ***glances at Rachel*** I’m….glad you’re all right, Miss Pendragon. 

(Rachel remains silent, but her eyes narrow angrily. Trying not to express concern, Alister turns back to Kaiba.)

 **Alister:** How did the, uh…negotiations with Nintendo go? Or did they at all?  
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** We didn’t get the chance. And that’s not important right now. What matters is that we find the fucker that tried to kill Rachel. ***hugs Rachel tighter*** I’m taking her inside. Let me know the second you start allocation of Kaiba-Templar funds. ***looks back at Mokuba*** And come see me in the study in fifteen minutes.  
**Rachel: *soft, scratchy voice*** Seto, I can—  
**Kaiba: *looks down at her*** No. You need to rest. You did your part; you don’t need any more stress.  
**Rachel: *frowns up at him*** But Seto—  
**Kaiba: *darkly*** _Stop_ arguing with me. _I_ know what’s best for you right now. 

(He and Rachel stare at each other. Mokuba shifts uneasily beside Alister, watching the exchange nervously. It also makes Alister uncomfortable, too. With a last, long look at Mokuba and Alister, Kaiba pulls Rachel away toward a waiting golf cart to the side. They both climb in, a Kaiba-Templar agent starting it up and taking them back up the path toward the mansion. Once they are out of sight, Mokuba turns to Alister with a worried look.)

 **Mokuba:** I understand why Seto’s doing it…but I don’t like it. ***gestures toward the path*** Did you see how he was acting?  
**Alister: *nods*** Kinda hard to miss it, kid. 

(Mokuba presses his lips together, not saying anything more toward Kaiba’s aggressive and controlling behavior. He releases a heavy sigh through his nose before nodding to Alister.)

 **Mokuba:** Well…let’s get to work, then. 

***************************************

(Once they reach Rachel’s room, Kaiba shuts the door behind them. He finally releases his grip around her shoulders, which had started to become painfully tight. Rachel rubs her sore shoulder, turning to face him. He clasps her upper arms – gently, this time – scanning her face.)

 **Kaiba:** You should probably lie low for a while. Until we can get a solid lead on whoever did this. ***pointed look*** I want you to stay in the mansion. Don’t go to the lab until it’s safe.  
**Rachel:** But I have to oversee and approve the NS Connect’s final production model…we need to ship out our Christmas orders within the month to fulfill our contract with Nintendo.  
**Kaiba: *purses lips*** That can wait.  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** It really _can’t_ , Seto.  
**Kaiba: *narrows eyes angrily*** I _said_ it can WAIT. Your safety is more important than any of our product launches.  
**Rachel: *frowns*** But the lab is on estate _grounds_. No one can get in the gates without—  
**Kaiba: *hard voice*** Pendragon, I swear to fucking GOD. ***snapping*** Stop _fucking_ arguing with me!! I don’t care what you _think_ is safe – you’re doing as _I_ tell you until we figure this out, do you understand me?! 

(His sudden rage forces Rachel to swallow her argument. His grip on her arms becomes tight, fingers digging into her flesh. She winces, trying to squirm out of his grasp.)

 **Rachel:** Seto, you’re hurting me.

(Some of the fire in his eyes burns out. He immediately relaxes his grip, rubbing her arms softly.)

 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** I’m sorry, honey… ***squeezes eyes shut*** This situation has me stressed out. ***looks at her*** I came so close to losing you…and I don’t want it to happen again. ***stares*** I _refuse_ to. So please…until we know for sure what happened, please stay where I know you’re safe. ***imploring look*** Okay? 

(Rachel stares at him, not quite sure how to process what was happening. On a base level ,she understood the possessive manic that was overcoming her boyfriend. However, it was starting to become more and more frequent – and suffocating. It was beginning to scare her. And now, without access to the lab, she couldn’t keep her _own_ racing thoughts safe. And she wouldn’t be able to see Bastion…)

 **Rachel: *nods*** I know, Seto. ***places hands on his chest*** But I promise, I’ll be fine. Dr. Misawa needs my help—  
**Kaiba: *frowns*** Rae—  
**Rachel: *pushes a finger to his lips*** _But_ , I can ask him to come to me. We can conduct reports and business out of the master parlor, where security is everywhere. ***pleading gaze*** _Please_. 

(For a moment it looks like Kaiba might argue. However, he sighs heavily and kisses her finger, nodding.)

 **Kaiba:** Fine. I’ll allow at least that. To keep your mind occupied. ***pointed look*** But for today, stay in your room. I’ll come check on you every now and again. Okay?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Okay. 

(He leans down, planting a firm kiss on her lips before pulling away and walking out the door. He shuts it after him. Rachel waits with bated breath, listening to his footsteps as they fade down the hall. Once they’re gone – and a full minute afterward – Rachel whirls on her heel and heads to her desk. She sits, opening the top drawer and taking out her Kaiba-Templar employee tablet. She boots it up, accessing the network and pulling up the employee files. Without hesitation, she double-clicks into Alister Cheveaux’s records. She sets her jaw, typing in commands and pulling up everything she can find in his documentation. The entirety of the rest of their stay in Tokyo – in which Kaiba and Roland covered a lot of ground in the city looking for evidence – she stewed in the hotel room with her own suspicions. Since her brother Galen’s failed attempt to kill her for inheritance of Templar Tech, the only other person that had the motive to kill her was Alister. Though the reasons were shady at best, it was obvious that he’d been trying to drive a wedge between she and Kaiba for months. Her first thought was that it was money-motivated; however, the more she thought about it, the more preposterous that idea seemed. There was no reason for him to be greedy, when he was in total charge of all Kaiba-Templar’s assets. And he was in particular favor with Kaiba, for whatever reason. The two were in close company all the time, even after they’d had several violent arguments. No, the motive was something else. But what? As Rachel digs into his employment record, his portrait pops up. She stops typing, staring at his thin, admittedly handsome face and red-gold hair. His stormy gray eyes seemed to swirl with hatred, even through the computer screen. Again, familiarity strikes her. She’d seen his face before…but from where? The name was familiar to her, too – even his connection to the Rothschild family struck a chord with a memory from her childhood, one in which she could only remember meeting Seto for the first time. It was unnerving; she could almost hear his voice, shouting and angry…shouting at Kaiba. Her memory is interrupted as a brightly colored box pops up over his portrait, denying her access to the rest of his records. Rachel frowns harder; she shouldn’t have restricted access on _anything_ in Kaiba-Templar records. She tries typing in an override command, but she is still rejected. After a few minutes of trying – and failing – Rachel sighs in frustration and pushes the tablet away from her. Clearly, there was something hidden away in Alister Cheveaux’s file. The only person that could have restricted her access like that was Kaiba himself. It made her even _more_ suspicious – and confirmed her suspicions that something was being hidden from the public eye regarding Alister’s relationship with Seto Kaiba. Frustrated, Rachel takes her phone out of her pocket. She needed some serotonin…she quickly taps in Bastion’s number, waiting for him to answer.)

 **Bastion:** Rae! I heard what happened –are you all right?!  
**Rachel:** Yes, I’m fine. ***rolls eyes*** Seto’s put me on house arrest until we get a solid lead on the assassin, though.  
**Bastion: *sounds worried*** Oh, dear...as long as you’re safe, though. That’s the most important part. Do you have any idea who it was?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** The assassin himself, no. Not in the slightest. ***purses lips*** But I have my suspicions about who may have hired him. I just don’t understand why yet.  
**Bastion: *sounds angry*** Who?  
**Rachel:** I…probably shouldn’t say until I can confirm things for certain. But I need your help. ***grin*** I managed to convince Seto to allow you into the mansion to continue our project detailing on the NS Connects. I’ve been locked out of certain areas of the Kaiba-Templar network, so I need to see if accessing it through a different workstation will get me the info I need. ***sadly*** I know it’s not the same as spending time in the VR together…but it’s something.  
**Bastion: *sadly*** Quite…so, you’re asking me to help you hack into the network to find this ‘hidden information’, then?  
**Rachel: *giggle*** Over tea, of course.  
**Bastion: *chuckle*** Count me in, then. Anything to help find out who tried to kill you. ***voice hardens*** Because if Kaiba doesn’t figure out who did it, _I_ will. And God have mercy on them if I do. 

(Rachel’s cheeks sting with a blush at Bastion’s barely-contained rage. It makes her smile.)

 **Rachel: *glances at the clock*** Come to the mansion’s back door tomorrow afternoon. I’ll let the guards know I’m expecting you.  
**Bastion:** I’ll gather my things and be there within that hour. ***quietly*** We'll figure this out, darling. I love you.  
**Rachel:** I love you too, Bass. See you soon. 

(Once she terminates the call, Rachel turns back to her tablet screen. She couldn’t shake a bad feeling about everything; a feeling that the world as she knew it was going to suddenly come crashing down on her, all at once.)


	69. Tempting Offer

(As soon as Alister gets back to his room, he locks his door and immediately takes out his cell phone. Already having erased Valon’s contact information and any incriminating text messages, he instead types in Rafael’s number. He takes a deep breath, trying to work the tremble out of his voice as he waits for the man to answer.)

**Rafael:** Alister.  
 **Alister:** Hey, Raf. How’ve you been?   
**Rafael: *placid voice*** Things have been good. How have you been? It’s been a while.   
**Alister: *nods*** Yes, it has. I’m sorry, I’ve...been busy with my new job.   
**Rafael:** Oh? New job, huh?  
 **Alister:** Uh, yeah. I...work for the Nikkei stock index now.   
**Rafael:** Huh...would’ve never thought you’d take up the family business…  
 **Alister: *swallows*** Uh, yeah...I’ve finally gotten petty crime out of my system, I guess. ***nervous chuckle*** Hey, have you heard from Valon lately? I’ve been trying to get a hold of him, but he hasn’t been answering his phone.   
**Rafael:** ….No, I haven’t seen him in a while. He went out of town on a business trip a few nights ago. But he hasn’t come back yet.   
**Alister: *frown*** Oh....really? Did...he say where he was going?   
**Rafael: *stony voice*** Tokyo.

(Alister’s heart wrenches. Did Rafael know? Did Valon tell him what he was doing? For a fleeting moment, Alister considers hanging up. He licks suddenly dry lips, hesitating in his response.)

**Alister:** Oh, I see. Well, uh, anyway...when you see him next, will you tell him to give me a call?   
**Rafael:** Yeah, I will.   
**Alister:** Thanks, Raf. I’ll...talk to you later.   
**Rafael: *pause*** Take care of yourself, Alli. Don’t be a stranger. 

(The call disconnects. A staggered breath of relief escapes his lungs, running a hand through his hair. He thumbs back to the contact list, hovering it over Rafael’s number. Now that he’d called Rafael to set an alibi for himself, he could delete the information from his phone and completely cover his tracks. Trying to fight down the guilt building in his chest, Alister erases Rafael’s name and contact info. It was to protect himself, he knew...but it didn’t feel right. Rafael had protected him all his life, like a big brother. Part of him knew that if he’d told Rafael the truth, the other man would have found a way to help him. However, it was more important at the moment to throw Kaiba off the scent - even if that meant cutting ties. He’d seek forgiveness eventually, but now wasn’t the time. Confirming that his phone no longer held any traces of his association to Valon, Alister opened a new message to Kaiba and began typing.)

**Alister: *to himself*** Hey...are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened in Tokyo? I’m always here for you. 

(He sent the message, slipping the phone back into his pocket and sitting at his desk. He fought to stop the nervous tremble in his hands, staring blankly at the top of his closed laptop for a long while. Eventually, his pocket vibrated. He reached into it, retrieving his phone and reading Kaiba’s response.)

**Alister: *to himself*** Dining hall. Now. 

(Sweat beads on Alister’s forehead. He isn’t sure if this is just Kaiba’s short-hand or if he is in trouble. Either way, it doesn’t bode well. Exhaling heavily, Alister pushes himself back to his feet and exits his room, heading down the staircase to the foyer. He turns down the right corridor, entering the double doors of the dining hall. Kaiba sits by himself at the long oak table, laptop open in front of him. Beside it, a tray full of various food sits steaming and half-eaten. Alister swallows, shutting the doors behind himself and slowly approaching the table.)

**Alister:** Hey, Seto. 

(Kaiba doesn’t look up from his laptop; he simply gestures to the seat beside him with a nod. Alister walks over to it, pulling the chair out and sitting. He waves away the approaching butler, who bows and sees himself back to the corner where he was standing. For a moment, Kaiba doesn’t respond. He keeps his eyes on the glowing screen, taking what looks like a fried pawn between his fingers and popping it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Once he swallows, he finally addresses Alister.)

**Kaiba:** Do you have information for me?   
**Alister: *shakes head*** N-No, Mokuba and I only just got back from the tarmac. ***gently clasps Kaiba’s forearm*** I was...just seeing how you were holding up.   
**Kaiba: *snorts*** I’m fine. ***eats another prawn***

(Alister frowns, glancing at the tray of food.)

**Alister:** Uhh...I’ve noticed you’ve been eating a lot lately. ***looks at Kaiba*** Are you _sure_ you’re alright?   
**Kaiba: *glares at him*** What’s that supposed to mean?  
 **Alister: *shrug*** I mean, some people under stress are known to do that. I know this is stressful, but...maybe you oughta take it easy--  
 **Kaiba: *annoyed sigh*** Did you come here just to judge me, or did you come here to do something useful? 

(Alister frowns at his lover, unsure how to respond. After a long, uncomfortable moment, Kaiba turns back to his laptop and proceeds to ignore Alister. He sighs, looking down at his lap and clasping his hands.)

**Alister: *softly*** I’m sorry, Seto. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.   
**Kaiba: *closes eyes, stops typing*** ….I told you, I’m fine. ***glances at Alister*** It _has_ been stressful, I admit. One minute, Rachel and I are about to close an important deal - then the next, someone tries to kill her. It’s up-ended a lot of things, emotionally. ***soft look*** I can’t rest until I found out who tried to do this. ***turns back to the laptop*** _No one_ will get away with trying to take her from me again. 

(There it is again; that controlling tone of voice. Alister’s frown deepens; it had been getting worse and worse, ever since the video of Rachel and Bastion Misawa coming back to the mansion from dinner. It was starting to become concerning, even for Alister - who had engineered it. He’d hoped Rachel would have left Kaiba by now, but it didn’t seem like she was going anywhere anytime soon. It almost seemed like she was...afraid of Kaiba. It was unlike her. Trying not to think about it, Alister physically shakes his head and pushes himself to his feet.)

**Kaiba: *not looking up*** Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk?   
**Alister: *stops*** It...looks like you’re preoccupied. 

(Kaiba eats one last prawn - finishing the entire tray of food - before closing his laptop and rising from the table. He brushes the wrinkles out of his shirt, buttoning his blazer and making pointed eye contact with Alister.)

**Kaiba:** I need a break. Let’s take a walk. 

(Alister silently keeps pace beside Kaiba, heading out of the dining hall and back into the foyer. The two men pass through the master parlor and into the garden through the double glass doors. Once they are out of earshot of the guards at the back door, Kaiba glances at Alister.)

**Kaiba:** Valon Thompson. Didn’t you know him?   
**Alister: *keeps expression neutral*** A long time ago, yeah. He was one of my Doma cult brothers. ***turns to Kaiba*** What about him?   
**Kaiba: *stares*** Be honest with me. Did he survive the Leviathan attack?   
**Alister: *presses lips together, shrugs*** I don’t know. He might have, but I haven’t kept tabs on anyone from Doma since the day you guys slayed the Leviathan. ***frowns*** Why are you asking me this?   
**Kaiba: *sighs*** Honestly, I was hoping this investigation would be simple. Rae’s description matched his profile perfectly, but if he’s been dead for eight years, then it obviously wasn’t him. ***looks ahead*** And I don’t even need you to run the financial reports on the cost. I know it’s going to be impossibly high.   
**Alister: *raises eyebrow*** I thought cost didn’t matter to you?  
 **Kaiba: *sets jaw*** I just said that because I didn’t want Rachel to think I’m not putting all effort forward on this. The ability to find this asshole is already slim as it is. 

(Alister stares at Kaiba, not quite sure if he believed what he was hearing. It almost sounded like Kaiba was trying to draw an answer out of him...or a confession. But he wasn’t going to give it. Alister shakes his head.)

**Alister:** It’s a long shot, for sure. ***presses lips together*** As much as I don’t care for Pendragon, I wouldn’t wish death on her. You know that.   
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** I don’t know _what_ to think anymore. ***closes eyes*** I just want it all to end. For life to go back to normal.   
**Alister: *places hand on Kaiba’s shoulder*** It’ll get better, Seto. I promise. ***grits teeth*** If you don’t find the guy...at least Rachel is still alive.   
**Kaiba: *nods*** Yeah. ***quietly*** I just want it to go smoothly….

(Alister grimaces, knowing exactly what Kaiba is talking about. Trying not to let it get to him, Alister stops in his tracks - drawing Kaiba up short. As the man turns, Alister stands on tip-toe and plants a gentle kiss on Kaiba’s cheek.)

**Alister: *weak smile*** Keep your head up. I’ll help you every step of the way.  
 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh, nods*** I know, Alli. Thank you. 

(He plants a quick kiss on Alister’s lips before turning back to the path. Confidence blooms in Alister once more, keeping him afloat from sinking in a sea of guilt-riddled despair. He follows Kaiba down the path, their conversation thankfully turning away from the threat of discovery. He’d already covered half of his tracks; now, he just needed to turn Kaiba’s head and everything would be fine.) 

***

(Once he’d parted ways from Alister, Seto retrieved his laptop from the dining hall and took it to his study. He is about to open it when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out, assuming it is a text from Alister or Rachel. However, when he unlocks his phone, the message comes up from an unknown number. Frowning, he taps on the message alert; the text pops up in a new window, in all CAPS. Seto reads it aloud to himself.)

**Kaiba: *to himself*** Seto Kaiba - I have information for you. I know who tried to kill Rachel Pendragon. If you are interested in saving her life - and possible even yours - meet me at the Michibata Tavern in downtown Domino tomorrow night. Come disguised. Order a scotch on the rocks, then ask for a Lucky Strike cigarette. If you bring anyone else, I will know, and I will personally kill you. Time is of the essence. -R.R 

(Fear stabs his heart, freezing him to the spot. He stares at the text for a long moment, until his lungs start to burn. Seto forces himself to exhale, hand beginning to tremble. Finally coming back to his senses, he exits out of the message and hurriedly taps in Roland’s number.)

**Roland:** Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?   
**Kaiba: *quietly*** Get in my study _now_. Just you.  
 **Roland:** Right away, sir! 

(Seto cuts off the call, dropping the phone to the desktop and lacing his fingers to stop them from shaking. He forces himself to take a deep breath, exhaling heavily through his nose. A few moments later, Roland comes into the study, fingering his holstered gun. He glances once around the room, securing it before shutting the door and turning to Seto.)

**Roland: *quietly*** Is there a problem, sir?  
 **Kaiba: *nods*** Yes. Get over here. 

(Roland obeys, coming to the desk as Seto stands. He opens the threatening message and shows it to Roland.)

**Kaiba:** I just got this message from an unknown number. I need to know who the fuck sent this, and how they got my personal phone number. 

(Roland takes the phone, carefully reading the message with a concentrated frown. When he’s finished, he hands the phone back and locks his gaze with Seto. His expression is tense.)

**Roland:** I’m unsure how they could have accessed your personal number, but they’re obviously issuing a threat. We should trace the number and ambush the sender.

(Seto chews his lower lip, contemplating the message once again. Whoever the sender was, they had information that the public didn’t know yet. And they obviously knew who the assassin was - or were, quite possibly, the assassin themselves. It was obviously a ploy to get him out in the open...but at the same time, he couldn’t run the risk of not knowing the information they had to offer. It was the only solid lead he had. He looks up at Roland.)

**Kaiba:** No.   
**Roland: *stares*** Sir?   
**Kaiba: *shakes head*** I can’t take the risk of ignoring it, and it being someone legitimately offering information on Rae’s would-be killer. I _have_ to follow the instructions.  
 **Roland: *goes pale*** Sir, you _can’t_. What if their intent is to kill you anyway? What if-  
 **Kaiba: *holds up hand*** I know, I get it. I’m not planning to go in unarmed. ***looks seriously at Roland*** When I go leave tomorrow night, I need you to arm the satellite. Aim it for the Michibata Tavern; if I don’t check in with you in exactly one hour from my departure, wipe the place from the face of the Earth. Do you understand?   
**Roland: *swallows*** …b-but sir, what if you’re still inside?   
**Kaiba: *knowing look*** If they’re planning to kill me anyway, I’ll already be dead. But I have a feeling that won’t happen. ***looks back at the message*** I don’t believe in hocus-pocus, but I have a gut feeling that whoever sent this message is telling the truth. 

(A long, uncomfortable silence spreads between them. When Seto looks back up, he sees Roland contemplating him sadly.) 

**Roland:** Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba. What should I tell Miss Pendragon and Mr. Mokuba if, ah...certain circumstances occur?  
 **Kaiba: *heavy sigh*** You can tell Rachel the truth. That I was investigating a lead into her assassination attempt. If I _don’t_ make it back, tell her...tell her I love her. And give her my vows; they’re in my white sports coat pocket. ***sets phone down, takes Roland’s shoulders*** If I don’t come back, I want it to be known that Rachel Pendragon is to be considered my legal wife. She inherits the company, and all that I have - split evenly with Mokuba.   
**Roland: *nods*** I understand, sir. ***grim look*** Will...there be anything else I can do for you until then?  
 **Kaiba: *ponders; shakes head*** No. I’ll draft a statement of what I just told you. I’ll keep it in my desk drawer if it’s needed. ***squeezes Roland’s shoulders, releases them*** Thank you, Roland. 

(Roland gives him a deep, worried bow before silently exiting the study. A heavy weight suddenly bears down on Seto’s shoulders, forcing him into his wing-backed office chair. He steeples his fingers, leaning his head on them - contemplating the gravity of what he just committed himself to.)


	70. Cloak and Dagger

(The next afternoon, Rachel waits for Bastion at the back door of the master parlor. She smooths her white pencil skirt as he appears on the pathway, carrying a satchel slung over his shoulder. A smile fights to break across her lips, but she just manages to contain it as the guards at the back door stop him. After a few moments of questioning - and a nod from her to the guards as they confirm Bastion’s statement - they open the doors to admit him. His navy eyes flash as he approaches her, hitching the satchel higher on his shoulder. He stops a foot apart from her, gazing at her fondly. The urge to hug him is almost strong enough to break her, but she keeps herself in check.)

**Bastion: *small smile*** Good afternoon, Miss Pendragon.  
**Rachel: *grin*** Good afternoon, Dr. Misawa. ***gestures to the coffee table*** I’ve had tea and scones laid out. I hope that’s acceptable.  
**Bastion: *nods*** Quite so, my lady. Thank you. 

(The two sit on the leather sofa side by side, with their backs to the glass doors. Rachel runs a hand over her ponytail to smooth it, opening her laptop. The cobalt-blue login screen for the Crystal Cloud network pops up. Beside her, Bastion lays his satchel on the ground and retrieves his own laptop. He also opens it, entering his password and opening the Crystal Cloud login page. He sets it on the glass coffee table, reaching back into his satchel and pulling out a manila folder stuffed with documents. He hands it to Rachel.)

**Bastion:** Here’s the hard copy of the overall data we’ve collected regarding the second phase of NS Connect testing. The VR components have been fully integrated, and the rate of disconnection and mixed signals have been reduced to the acceptable 0.0003% margin. As you requested, my lady.  
**Rachel: *opens folder*** Thank you, doctor.

(As she opens the manila folder, a very small piece of paper is taped across the top page of the real report. It is a string of seemingly random numbers and letters - Bastion’s login information to the Crystal Cloud network. She nods, setting the folder aside. As discreetly as she can, she types the information into her login screen.)

**Rachel:** Have you run diagnostic testing on the hardware for any device malfunctions?  
**Bastion: *nods*** Yes, ma’am. ***watching her closely*** Other than seemingly random power surges, nothing serious has occurred to any of our test subjects. No bodily harm has been reported, either. 

(The network accepts Bastion’s login information. Rachel nods, quickly accessing the system and opening the employee files. She double clicks on Alister Cheveaux’s employee file, opening the documents contained. Once again, she gets an angry red ‘access denied’ window. She shows it to Bastion; he purses his lips, gesturing for her device.)

**Bastion: *out of the corner of his mouth*** Let me try something. Keep talking about the NS Connects. 

(As Bastion takes her laptop and begins typing in commands, Rachel takes her teacup and saucer from the table. She takes a sip, absently casting her gaze across the back of the sofa. The Kaiba-Templar agents posted at the glass doors have their backs to them, keeping their attention raptly on the garden.)

**Rachel:** And has the safety release been useful in the situations where a surge managed to get through?  
**Bastion: *nods, still typing*** Yes, it has. I’ve only ever witnessed one occurrence of the safety blowing, but the subject was immediately pulled from the VR simulation unharmed. Though I _do _have a question for you on that.  
**Rachel: *takes another sip*** Yes, doctor?  
**Bastion:** I know we’ve spoken before to the effect of what would occur, should the device be unplugged or a power outage happens when the safety has already been tripped. It would send out a...what did you call it? A ‘Crystal Alert’?  
**Rachel: *giggles*** Amber Alert.  
**Bastion: *grins*** Right, that. It would bring immediate assistance to the trapped user. However, I’ve considered something else that could be a potential design flaw. What would happen if, say, the safety was thrown in the midst of an alternate reality simulation? One in which the user is not connected to the Solid Vision System?  
**Rachel: *ponders*** Hmm...I’d imagine it would have the opposite effect. ***frowns*** In fact, it might even send feedback through the device. Harmfully, now that I’m thinking about it…. ***worried look*** We should take that into consideration when we enter into our AR testing phase.  
**Bastion: *nods*** Duly noted. __

__(Rachel glances at the laptop screen; it suddenly flashes green, indicating a successful entry into the encrypted files in Alister’s folder. They include several legal documents, and video footage. She and Bastion share an excited look; Bastion passes the laptop back to her, leaning forward and picking up his own tea saucer. He takes a sip, smiling.)_ _

__**Bastion:** Mmm...this is quite delicious! What flavor is this?  
**Rachel: *opening the encrypted files*** Ginger jasmine. Not as good as your mom’s recipe, I’m afraid.  
**Bastion:** Scrumptious, nonetheless. _ _

__(Rachel glances at him, nodding imperceptibly. He in turn shoots a glance behind him, checking once again on the guards. Once he turns and gives her an encouraging nod, she double-clicks into the first legal document. It is a police report, dated from 1997; however, it’s completely in Japanese kanji. She turns a helpless look on Bastion, who leans as far as her dares toward her to interpret.)_ _

__**Bastion: *low voice*** It’s talking about some sort of terrorist organization...by the name of “Doma”. They operated primarily in the 1980’s under the pseudonym of the “Paradius Corporation”, but they’ve been known to be around since the early 19th century. ***frowns*** Apparently… ***looks at her*** Alister Cheveaux was among their number? _ _

__(Rachel stares at him, watching his expression go from confused to concerned. She feels the same, heart skipping a beat at the information. If he was a terrorist only 10 years ago...she quickly exits out of the document, pulling up another. This one is birth records, childhood information, and other history. A photo that pulls up with it shocks her; it is a face she instantly recognizes from her childhood, and it shocks her that she hasn’t noticed it before. Alister Cheveaux, of the late Rothschild family...she _knew_ the name had been familiar. She’d met him at a corporate party years ago - a Paradius party, to be exact. She’d also met Kaiba there, among a number of other wealthy children. Starting to feel panic creeping up on her, she hurriedly clicks out of the file and opens the video footage. The video is from the inside of what appears to be a packed - yet clean - bullet train car. A very familiar bullet train car - one that immediately causes her to gasp.)_ _

__**Bastion: *leaning toward her*** What is it?!_ _

__(Rachel claps a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. The video continues to roll, time stamped for the exact date of the bombing of Kaiba’s bullet train system - the Blue Line. After a few seconds of burbling voices and the humming of the train going down the rail, a man and woman burst into the frame - Kaiba and herself.)_ _

__**Kaiba: *shouting*** There’s a bomb on this train! Everyone, _get down_!_ _

__(The people in the car start screaming - a baby is heard crying. The sounds flood Rachel’s senses, overwhelming her, as if she is reliving it. She can feel herself running behind Kaiba, begging people to protect themselves with whatever they can find, unsure if she and Kaiba would be able to reach the locomotive in time to defuse the explosive. As they video versions of herself and Kaiba reach the door connecting the passenger car to another, a red-headed man shoots to his feet from the seat beside the door and catches Kaiba off-guard with a flurry of well executed martial arts kicks. He turns to face the camera, and Rachel’s heart sinks with memory - it was Alister Cheveaux. They exchange punches and kicks for an agonizing three minutes, before Alister gets pushed toward the back of the train - where Rachel was standing. Rachel stares, remembering they were out of time - and that she had to act. She watches herself leap onto Alister’s back with a growl, jabbing her fingers into his eyes.)_ _

__**Rachel: *screaming*** Seto, RUN!!_ _

__(Kaiba briefly hesitates before he bolts through the connecting doors. At the same time, Rachel loses her advantage; Alister shrugs her off his back and, with an angry growl, drives his fist into her face - knocking her out cold. At the same time, a brilliant blast of white light knocks out the video feed. When the file stops playing, Rachel finds herself trembling - not with terror, but with rage. After all this time...after Kaiba had employed him, knowing he was a terrorist...all the infighting, the jealousy...she _had_ to put a stop to it.)_ _

__**Bastion: *squeezes her thigh, urgent whisper*** Rae, the agents are coming!_ _

__(Snapping out of her stupor, Rachel shuts the laptop just as the glass doors open. The white-clad agents nod.)_ _

__**Agent 1:** Doctor Misawa, your time is up. Please see yourself out. _ _

__(Bastion stares worriedly at Rachel, closing his laptop. He forces a fake smile onto his face, slipping it back into his satchel.)_ _

__**Bastion: *through gritted teeth*** Well...it was a pleasure, as usual, Miss Pendragon. Please let me know what specs I should run the diagnostics of the NS Connect’s safety mechanism at. When it is convenient for you, of course.  
**Rachel: *nods slowly, staring*** I will, Dr. Misawa. Thank you for your time today._ _

__(Hidden from view of the agents, she grasps his wrist behind the cushions of the couch. Without thinking, she squeezes his wrist in a series of dashes and dots - spelling a message in Morse code. It says, “Call to talk”. It takes a moment for Bastion to interpret the message, but then he nods. Running a hand through his black hair, he takes her hand and helps her to her feet as he stands.)_ _

__**Bastion:** Of course, ma’am. Thank you for the tea. ***quick bow*** Have a pleasant evening. _ _

__(Rachel watches him go, chewing nervously on her lower lip. As soon as the agents close the doors on him, she whirls and collects both her laptop and the folder. She leaves the parlor as quickly as she can, bursting through the double doors to the foyer. As she does, she sees Kaiba walking down the left corridor with Roland. She winces as he spots her, a small smile touching his thin lips.)_ _

__**Kaiba:** Rae.  
**Rachel: *weak smile*** Hi, Seto. Uh...what’re you up to?  
**Kaiba: *gestures to Roland*** I was just...planning transportation arrangements for a meeting with Director Takinawa tonight. He wants me to meet him at the tower to go over the opening celebration details for the merger’s public debut. ***smile widens*** I was thinking of having a ball. What do you think?  
**Rachel: *nods*** Yes, that sounds lovely._ _

__(Kaiba’s expression sours at her shortness.)_ _

__**Kaiba: *narrows eyes*** Are you in a hurry or something?  
**Rachel: *shakes head*** No… ***widens smile*** I’m just carrying a lot of things...._ _

__(Kaiba glances at her full hands, his expression thankfully lightening. He holds a hand out for the laptop.)_ _

__**Kaiba:** Here, let me help you.  
**Rachel: *hands him the file instead*** H-Here, carry this - it’s heavier._ _

__(He takes the file, turning to look at Roland.)_ _

__**Kaiba:** I’m going to help Rachel take these things to her room. Meet me in my study.  
**Roland: *nods*** Yes, sir. _ _

__(Roland turns on his heel, heading back the way they were originally going. Silently, Rachel matches pace with Kaiba as they head up the staircase to the third floor. Once they reach her room, she directs him to put the file on her coffee table. He does so as she sets the laptop on her desk and turns to face him.)_ _

__**Rachel: *smiles*** Thank you, Seto.  
**Kaiba: *smiles, walks toward her*** Of course. Anything for my girl. _ _

__(He grasps her hips, pulling her close. Uncomfortable, she splays her hands on his chest, staring looking into his eyes. Did he know Alister was trying to kill her? Was Kaiba _himself_ involved? As he leaned down to kiss her, there were so many questions she was starting to ponder, questions that demanded answers - answers she would get, one way or another. And she was going to start by forcing Alister Cheveaux to talk. As Kaiba’s kisses begin to grow rough, Rachel pats his chest and forces him to stop. He gazes down at her worriedly, pulling himself away with great difficulty.)_ _

**Kaiba: *looks worried*** Are you feeling okay? You seem off….  
**Rachel: *reassuring smile*** I’m just tired, that’s all. I think I need a nap. It’s been a long day. ***puts on a fake coy look*** Don’t be gone too long tonight.  
**Kaiba: *grins*** I won’t. ***touches her cheek*** Keep the sheets warm for me. ***turns on his heel*** I love you.  
**Rachel: *through gritted teeth*** I love you too, Seto. 

__(Once he is gone and his footsteps disappear down the hall, Rachel immediately whirls on her laptop and opens it back up. She clicks out of the video file before it can play again, rage building as she contemplates how to get Alister alone. It was obvious he wasn’t going with Kaiba to the tower tonight - and there was no way she could communicate with him directly without raising his suspicions. No, she would have to do it in a way that he couldn’t refuse...a way he wouldn’t immediately run to Kaiba and squeal about. A way in which she could pay him back for all the harm he’d caused her. As she ponders it, an idea strikes her - stemming from her conversation with Bastion about the NS Connect. It would be perfect - and even. If Alister wanted her dead, then it would be on _her_ terms - _not_ his. She sits down to plot her strategy, drawing on inspiration from her ancestor and his quarrel with Lancelot. As an afterthought, she reaches into the drawer of her desk, pulling out her crushed velvet Duel Monsters deck pouch and slapping it on the table beside her laptop.)_ _

__**Rachel: *whispering to herself*** All right, Cheveaux. Two can play at this game. Just you wait._ _


	71. Fighting Dirty: Part I

(Once Bastion is safely out of earshot of the guards at the mansion, he lets out a frustrated growl. He’d only been able to see snippets of the video Rachel was watching, but it sounded horrific - that, and coupled with the fact that Alister Cheveaux was once an active terrorist made his blood boil. It was perfectly clear that Alister was behind Rachel’s assassination attempt - why, he was unsure. But one thing _was_ for certain; Bastion wasn’t going to let him live it down. He thought Alister was trying to help him, trying to unite he and Rachel together...not trying to murder her. He actually had begun to consider Alister as something of a friend. But no longer. Bastion is terribly worried for Rachel. The look in her eye as he left was one of pure, unbridled rage; he’d never personally seen it in her before, but her bullet-like bursts of rage were something of legend. She was going to do something drastic - and he wasn’t sure he could stop her. Remembering her Morse code message, Bastion continues walking quickly up the path toward the lab. Once he reaches the front doors, he slows himself to a stop and pulls out his phone. He quickly taps in her number.)

 **Rachel:** Bass.  
**Bastion:** Rae...are you alright?  
**Rachel: *tight voice*** I’ll be fine. But I need you to do something for me.  
**Bastion: *suspicious*** What is it, exactly?  
**Rachel:** I need you to clear the lab tonight. Make sure no one is working on the NS Connects, or on the sub-basement level at all.  
**Bastion: *worried***....why?  
**Rachel:** Don’t worry about it. I’m planning to end this little game with Alister once and for all.  
**Bastion: *shaky exhale*** Darling, please...I don’t think it’s safe--  
**Rachel: *coldly*** Don’t make me turn it into a command, Dr. Misawa. 

(Bastion closes his mouth, swallowing. Rachel brooked no argument; her foot was coming down, and it was coming down hard. And Bastion knew that if he put himself in the path, he would get crushed just as quickly. Seeing no way around it, he releases a heavy sigh.)

 **Bastion: *heavy sigh*** ….Rae, _please_ let me help you.  
**Rachel: *pause*** ...No. It’s too risky. The best thing you can do for me is to clear the lab, and pretend you aren’t involved. If it doesn’t end there tonight, Seto is going to find out. And you don’t deserve his wrath for following _my_ orders.  
**Bastion: *chewing his lower lip*** I...see. I’ll do what I can for you.  
**Rachel:** Thank you. ***softer voice*** Don’t worry, Bass. Everything will be fine. I just need the truth. ***pause*** I love you.  
**Bastion: *squeezes eyes shut*** I love you too, darling. So much. Please...be safe. 

(When the call is ended, Bastion slips the phone back into his pocket and raises his head to the sky. He takes a deep, shaky breath, fighting back worried tears as he heads into the lab to fulfill Rachel’s risky demand.)

***

(That evening, Alister sits at his desk, looking over financial reports by request from Kaiba. He looks through departments that can have funding safely cut, in order to redirect money toward the investigation into Rachel’s assassination attempt. He barely skims each report, allocating mainly from marketing of the NS Connects - to further stab Pendragon while she was down. Kaiba would get mad, but Alister would deal with that later. Right now, after Kaiba’s bold confession of not wanting to spend _too_ much money, Alister looks for the easiest shortcut to take. He also hopes that by doing so, it would cut the investigation off quicker. As he is skimming through a report from the R&D department, his phone vibrates. Thinking it’s Kaiba, he unlocks it and looks. On the screen is a text from a number he doesn’t recognize - an American number. He opens the text and reads it to himself.)

 **Alister: *to himself*** The game is up. I know what you’ve been trying to do, and you’ve failed. And now, Seto is going to find out. But I’m going to give you the chance to end it yourself first. Meet me at the lab now, armed with your Duel Monsters deck. Come alone. - R.P.

(His heart clenches. The message is clearly from Rachel - and it was clear she had uncovered his involvement in her attempted murder. How, he wasn’t sure. But the threat to tell Kaiba immediately set him on edge. She was a very clever woman; knowing her technological prowess, she probably managed to tap into his employee file, where Kaiba kept his police records hidden. She also may very well have tapped into the local cell network to track his communication data. He should have known better. And now, he had no choice - he had to face her, or face the punishment Kaiba would dole out. Setting his jaw, Alister locks his phone and sets it on his desk. He pushes himself to his feet, walking to the wardrobe and throwing it open. He unzips his duffel bag, digging into the bottom for his leather Duel Monsters deck pouch. He grabs it in a shaking fist, pulling it from the back and slamming the wardrobe door shut. Clenching his teeth, he shoves the pouch in the back pocket of his slacks and leaves his room. Descending the stairs into the foyer, he heads into the parlor toward the back doors. As he does, he sees Mokuba sitting by himself on the leather sofa, the fireplace crackling and snapping beside him. He turns at Alister’s entrance.)

 **Mokuba: *smiles*** Hey, Alister.  
**Alister: *fake smile*** Hey, Mokuba. What are you up to?  
**Mokuba: *spreads his hands*** Working on the task Seto set me on. How about you?  
**Alister: *runs hand through hair, short laugh*** Oh, uh...just gonna go for a walk in the garden. I gotta clear my head - I’ve been working non-stop since we got back from the tarmac.  
**Mokuba: *nods*** I understand. ***smiles*** Mind if I join you?  
**Alister: *weak smile*** Uh, actually, I was just kinda hoping to go alone. I’m sorry, kiddo.  
**Mokuba: *shakes head, smiles*** No worries! If you need me for anything, let me know. ***turns back to his laptop*** I’ll be up for a few more hours, at least.  
**Alister: *relieved sigh*** I appreciate that, kiddo. ***turns*** Have a good night. 

(Saying the last of their goodbyes, Alister walks quickly out the doors and into the garden. He barely glances at the Kaiba-Templar agents standing outside, whisking quickly down the lantern-lit path in the direction of the lab. He reaches the lab in fifteen minutes, seeing the entire building dim. The glass doors silently slide open, admitting him into the deserted lobby. He heads straight for the elevator banks, calling a car and taking it down to the sub-basement level. On the bottom level, he follows the dark corridor toward the single, dim light behind a thick glass door at the end of the hall. He pulls it open, slowly stepping into the dark, abandoned room that’s full of monitors and other testing devices. Behind thick plexiglass beyond is a hermetically sealed lab, which is pitch black. In the room, the heavy smell of floral perfume lingers in the air; Pendragon must have doused herself with it on purpose. Alister approaches the door, slapping a hand on the trigger that releases the hermetic seal. The door hisses, sliding open. He bends his head and steps through, tensing and looking around through the dark as the door seals shut behind him.)

 **Alister: *looks around*** Cut the shit, Pendragon - I know you’re here. 

(A menacing giggle floats on the darkness. The lights in the testing arena slowly come up, revealing Rachel Pendragon standing in the very center. Her hands are clasped regally at her waist, chin held up defiantly. She is wearing an elaborate, low-cut dress of gold chiffon and white lace, a thick red belt cinching her waist. Dangling between her fingertips is a crushed velvet pouch. Her green eyes burn into him angrily.)

 **Rachel: *tight smile*** Mr. Cheveaux - how good of you to come. ***gestures to the empty arena*** I’ve heard you’re quite the duelist.  
**Alister: *sneer*** Stuff it, bitch. Let’s just get this over with so I can get back to my job. ***grins, walks toward one side*** Something _you_ won’t be doing, I’m afraid. 

(Rachel steps back, heels clicking across the tile. Her grin turns wicked.)

 **Rachel: *scoffs*** You’re quite the charmer, as well. ***smile drops*** A _snake_ charmer. Did you really think you could hide in the shadows forever? Did you think I wouldn’t recognize you eventually? That I wouldn’t find out about your past - or remember you from the bullet train? ***takes deck pouch into her hands, growling*** I’m _through_ being polite, god _damn it_! I don’t know what your end goal is, but I’m putting an end to it tonight! 

(Alister glares evenly. She gestures to the VR harness he ended up beside.)

 **Rachel: *nods*** Go on. Take the NS Connect and strap it on. 

(Alister grunts, whirling on his heel and striding to the device. He disconnects the NS Connect glove from the harness, pulling it onto his left arm. He slips his deck into the indicated deck slot, lifting his eyes to watch how Rachel activates the device. She also pulls hers on, slamming her deck into the deck slot. Then she taps the bulbous node at the top of her arm. It flares to life in a lavender color - but arcs of electricity shoot down the length of the black glove. Rachel grimaces, growling angrily.)

 **Alister: *frowns*** What the hell was that?  
**Rachel: *wicked grin returns*** You didn’t think this would be _that_ easy, did you? ***gestures to her device*** I removed the safety and activated the AR mode on both of our devices. Having the safety on protects from sensory overload; but not _this_ time. I discovered that switching from VR to AR while having the safety disconnected _reverses_ the feedback. It purposely delivers an electric shock if we take damage during a duel. ***grin widens*** Meaning there’s a good chance that _neither_ of us will survive.  
**Alister: *stares*** You’re _insane_.  
**Rachel: *narrows eyes, gritting teeth*** At least it makes the odds fair. ***draws her cards, shrieking*** Now, if you’re going to kill me, do it like a _man_ , you fucking COWARD!

(She sweeps back into a ready stance, staring at him evenly. Nervous sweat breaks out across Alister’s neck and forehead; fear flashes through his heart, alongside a strange respect for the woman across from him. Despite his hatred and jealousy for her, he couldn’t help but admire the courage of putting her own life in danger just to prove a point. _How very Kaiba of her_...sighing, Alister taps the button at the top of his device. It ignites a cobalt blue; his arm seizes painfully, electric volts zapping through the sensors woven into the fibers of the glove’s fabric. When it subsides, he pulls the top five cards of his deck and steps back, preparing himself for yet another dangerous game.)

***

(Seto approaches the dingy entrance to the Michibata Tavern, tugging on the leather jacket of his disguise and lowering his head as he passes through. The bar is seedy and dark, on the outskirts of the bad part of Domino. Most of the patrons look addicted to drugs, dirty, or dangerous. They stare as Seto - in the disguise of Eric Stuart - passes through, heading directly for the bar. The bartender, a very corpulent woman with horrendous makeup, turns and gives him a toothless, flirtatious smile.)

 **Bartender:** What’ll it be, sweet cheeks?  
**Kaiba: *clears his throat, using Eric voice*** I’ll have a scotch on the rocks, please.  
**Bartender: *leans forward, exposing cleavage*** Is that _all_ you want, sexy?  
**Kaiba: *blank stare*** I’ll have a smoke too, if you’ve got it. A Lucky Strike.

(The bartender’s smile drops; she stands back up, rolling her eyes.)

 **Bartender:** _Another_ one for him… ***growls, turns*** Follow me. 

(Seto silently follows the bartender as she steps from behind the bar, walking down a dark hall leading to a storage room. She opens the door, pressing her back against the wall. He squeezes past her, stepping into the darkened room. The door shuts behind him, sealing him in darkness - causing his chest to constrict with claustrophobic panic. As he starts to breathe hard, clenching his fists, a deep voice shatters the silence.)

 **???:** Nice outfit. 

(Seto turns toward the voice; a match hisses to life, briefly revealing a haggard face with a shock of blonde hair. He lights an old-fashioned oil lamp on the circular table he sits beside, adjusting the light to encompass only himself and the table. The face is one Seto recognizes; Rafael Ramsey, formerly a Doma assassin. He stares, watching Rafael light a cigarette in the gas flame.)

 **Kaiba:** …. ***swallows*** Aren’t you supposed to be dead?  
**Rafael: *blows smoke, gestures to open seat*** Sit down.

(Kaiba hesitates, but eventually steps forward. He removes his sunglasses, sitting in the indicated seat and staring at Rafael. Rafael takes a long drag on the cigarette, puffs of blue smoke escaping his lips as he speaks.)

 **Rafael:** I honestly thought it’d take you longer to recognize me. But I guess you’re supposedly of ‘above average’ intelligence.  
**Kaiba: *annoyed*** Cut the shit - what information do you have for me?  
**Rafael: *snorts*** It’s like I said in my text - I know who wants your little girlfriend dead. ***stares*** It’s up to _you_ to decide whether or not _you_ want to know.  
**Kaiba: *sneers*** Don’t mock me. You know damn well that I want to know. So tell me. ***leans back, crosses arms*** Who’s the bastard that I have to kill?  
**Rafael: *sighs, taps cigarette ash*** I was afraid you’d say that. 

(Something cold and hard suddenly shoves into the back of Seto’s neck. He stiffens, arms immediately uncrossing. Before he can react, the tell-tale click of the safety being removed from a gun vibrates against his skull. He freezes immediately.)

 **???:** No sudden moves, ey, mate? 

(The thick Australian accent triggers his memory of Rachel’s description; Seto automatically assumes the voice belongs to Valon Thompson, also presumed dead. He focuses his attention on Rafael, fighting to keep his cool.)

 **Kaiba: *sarcastically*** Oh yeah, you’re _really_ putting the fear of God in me, here. ***narrows eyes*** Get real, Ramsey. You’re either here to offer me help, or you’re not. And I _don’t_ think you want to find out what’ll happen if you refuse.  
**Rafael: *snorts, blows smoke in Kaiba’s face*** Big talk, coming from a guy that couldn’t beat the pharaoh at a children’s card game….

(Stung, Seto falls into an angry silence. Rafael reaches across the table, tapping the ashes off his cigarette once more before taking another heavy drag on it. He eyes Seto evenly.)

 **Rafael:** This isn’t a game, Kaiba. Your woman’s life is in danger. And the threat is a lot closer to home than you realize. But, if you want me to tell you who’s responsible, you’re going to let me handle it. You won’t be killing _anyone_. ***drags on cigarette*** Our talk tonight is for information only, so that you can keep Rachel safe until we take care of the problem.  
**Kaiba:** Whatever. Just tell me what you know and let’s get this over with. 

(Rafael stares at him for a long moment, ice blue eyes full of pain. It sends a shiver down Seto’s spine.)

 **Rafael: *blows a ring of smoke*** I’d tell you...but I have a feeling you already know. 

(Seto stares, waiting for Rafael to continue. When he doesn’t, a thousand thoughts suddenly burst at the same time in Seto’s head. The tone of Rafael’s voice was obvious in only one direction. It was a reality Seto knew possibly existed, but one that he didn’t want to think about. It felt like an easy way out, almost. But now, sitting across from Rafael Ramsey - with Valon Thompson directly at his back - the truth suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. A ragged gasp pulls into his suddenly deflated lungs, drawing a raised eyebrow from Rafael.)

 **Kaiba:** No...no, it’s not him...it _can’t_ be…

(Rafael only continues to stare. Pain shoots through Seto’s chest - emotional pain. He grinds his teeth, clenching his fists.)

 **Kaiba: *glaring at Rafael*** No, I don’t believe you!  
**Rafael: *heavy sigh, crushes cigarette beneath his boot*** Your surprise is valid. It surprised us, too. ***leans forward*** Look, I don’t care to know what’s gone on between you and Alister that’s caused him to want to kill your woman. He showed up out of the blue after not speaking to us for nearly a year, begging Valon to get rid of her. All because he’d lost _you_. ***leans back*** Whatever that entails is none of my business, but you devastated him. ***glares*** So much so that it drove him to attempted murder once again. And knowing Alli, he’ll stop at nothing to get his way - even if that means taking his own life after he claims hers. The only way to get him to stop is to remove him from the situation, and you know it.

(Seto sits in stunned silence, heart racing, head falling to his chest. Every word of it was true; his little game of tag between Rachel and Alister was finally started to catch up and bring consequences with it. It was so unnerving that a deep rumble of hunger roared through his belly. But he couldn’t give them up...he couldn’t….)

 **Kaiba: *tearing up*** No....please, there has to be another way. I-I love him. ***looks up*** I love them _both_.  
**Rafael: *raises eyebrows*** Now _that’s_ an interesting development.  
**Kaiba: *shakes head, rubs eyes*** I don’t know what to do. I want Rachel to be safe...but I don’t want to lose Alister, either….

(The press of the gun on the back of his neck becomes harder.)

 **Valon:** You can’t have ‘em both, mate. Either you love your sheila, or you don’t. That’s what it boils down to.  
**Kaiba: *growling*** Of _course_ I love her!  
**Valon: *getting angry*** Then why ‘aven’t ya asked her to marry ya yet? Like you intended to in Tokyo, yeah?  
**Kaiba: *frowns, tries to turn*** How do you know--?!

(He stops himself - not because Valon jabbed the gun painfully into his neck, but because a thought struck him. The only way they would have known is if Alister told them...and the only way _Alister_ would have known is if he’d found the vows. Sickness washes over him as, for the first time, he remembers leaving his white sports coat in Alister’s room the night they made love. Alister must have found the vows and decided to remove Rachel from the picture permanently. Furious with himself - for both using Alister and putting Rachel in danger - Seto releases a frustrated bellow and slams a fist down on the table. The oil lamp sputters, spilling hot oil across the table.)

 **Kaiba: *shouting*** God DAMN IT!

(Silence extends into the uncomfortable before Rafael sighs. He crosses his arms, locking Seto’s gaze.)

 **Rafael:** The best thing for you to do, Kaiba, is to let Valon and I handle Alister. We _all_ know what he’s capable of when the mood strikes him. I doubt you’d want Rachel Pendragon’s blood on your hands - or his, for that matter. It’s for the best to let us take him away.  
**Kaiba: *stares***....how?  
**Rafael: *sighs*** Alister is a complex man. As soon as you think you get to know him, another facet of his personality that you’ve never seen suddenly shows its face. His entire life, he’s been forced to be something he’s not. And he has an explosive temper. ***shrugs*** Seeing as he lost his family, his life, and his good name practically overnight, I can sympathize. ***soft voice*** But beneath the bluster and pride is a _good_ man at the core. He cares deeply about the people he loves - which explains why he tends to go crazy when he loses them. He needs serious help - and he’s never going to get that from you. Just say the word, and he gets that help, Kaiba. 

(Unable to argue, Seto gnaws on his fist instead. Guilt hits him, so violently that he feels nauseous. He and Alister were developing a really tight friendship - something Seto had never had before - when Alister was starting to accept Rachel’s return. But Seto just _had_ to have his cake and eat it, too. Something about forcing both Alister and Rachel to feud over him had fulfilled some deep, sick fantasy he never knew he had - but the repercussion was terrible. Now, he finds himself pitted against what was right, and what he desired. Completely helpless, Kaiba hangs his head in his hands once again. Behind him, Valon scoffs in outrage.)

 **Valon:** It ain’t that hard of a decision. Rachel Pendragon took a fuckin’ _bullet_ for you. You planned to marry ‘er even _with_ Alister still ‘round. Sounds to me like your decision was made a long time ago, mate.  
**Rafael: *nods*** Let us help you finally do the right thing. For both Rachel _and_ Alister. 

(After a lengthy pause and a resigned sigh, Seto removes the fedora from his head. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair, nodding once.)

 **Kaiba: *shakily*** Fine.  
**Rafael: *nods*** Good man. We’ll give you time to get affairs in order, but then it has to be done. At the Kaiba-Templar ball, we’ll take him while he’s distracted. Quick and easy.  
**Kaiba: *deep inhale*** Fine. That’s a week from now. It’ll give me time to...say my peace. ***narrows eyes*** But if I learn that you end up mistreating him or killing him, so help you God, Ramsey…  
**Rafael: *narrows eyes*** You know better, Kaiba. The members of Doma would never kill one of their own - and Alister is the little brother Val and I never had. We look out for each other. ***flicks wrist*** Now, get out of here. Call off your satellite strike.  
**Kaiba: *eyes widen*** How did you know… ***shakes head*** Y’know what, nevermind. I don’t care.  
**Rafael: *small grin*** We have our ways. ***smile falters*** But seriously. Forget about Alister. It’s for the best. Now leave. 

(Seto stiffly rises from his chair. The pressure of the gun immediately releases from his neck, but when he turns he doesn’t see Valon at all. There is nothing but darkness and an empty room. Without saying another word, Seto leaves the bar, exiting back onto the street and swiftly walking up the sidewalk to where he parked his car. As he walks, he shoots an ‘all okay’ text to Roland’s phone to deactivate the satellite's homing. Once inside, he locks himself in and hunches over the steering wheel, finally releasing the sobs that had been building in his chest all evening.)


	72. Fighting Dirty: Part II

(Halfway into the duel, Alister struggles to raise his left arm. It’s been paralyzed by electric shock, painful tingling shooting into his fingertips from his shoulder, where the NS Connect’s Solid Vision System link was overloading every time he lost life points. He groaned, pausing in his struggle to take a breath - which was also starting to become difficult. He barely has enough energy to lift his head, glancing across the arena at his opponent. Rachel Pendragon is faring no better; she stands on trembling legs, red-gold curls frazzled from static discharge. Her left shoulder droops, pain twisting her pretty face. The playing field between them - adjusted to a standard Duel Monster’s field through the NS Connect’s AR projections - is packed with perfect strategies from both of their decks. Rachel has her infamous King Artorigus on the field, accompanied by several other Noble Knights monsters from her deck. Alister’s field is swarmed with his Air Fortress Ziggurat and robot tokens; both sides are poised for battle, soldiers at readiness for their masters’ commands. Completely even in power. Should either attack, they would eliminate not only their opponent, but also themselves. It was a draw. Alister sucks in breath, watching Rachel as the same realization dawns across her expression. Her green eyes level with his.)

 **Alister:** It’s...a draw.  
**Rachel: *presses lips together*** So it is. ***struggles to stand straight*** Though this is far from over. 

(Alister growls, lifting his right arm and deactivating the NS Connect with a weak slap of his palm. The device powers down with a loud hum, freeing his arm from paralysis. He rips the device off, tossing it on the floor at his feet as the hologram on his side of the field fade from existence. The tips of his fingers begin to regain some life, relief slowly spreading upward from them. Rachel does the same on the opposite side, tearing herself out of her device one-armed and tossing it aside.)

 **Alister: *wiggling his fingers*** Right. 

(Rachel’s eyes harden. She runs her good hand through her curls to smooth them back into place.)

 **Rachel:** I don’t understand you. You’ve tried to kill _both_ Seto and myself, but at the same time you kiss Seto’s ass? You try to separate us...why?  
**Alister: *grunts, looking away*** You’ll never understand.  
**Rachel: *shrug*** Try me.

(Her voice isn’t unkind; in fact, it sounds compassionate. A frown draws Alister’s brows together; he shakes his numb hand, starting to regain feeling. He eyes her from head to toe, finally in a position where he can measure her up completely. He considers all aspects of her carefully; from her creamy complexion and rosy red lips, to the perfect hourglass curve of her figure and the way in which she held herself. She was made of a classic beauty that men would die for - and may very well have. In the dim light, she looked like a porcelain doll. No wonder Kaiba was obsessed with her; he said he preferred femininity, and Rachel Pendragon was cream of the crop. No wonder he was so desperate to have her back...to put his hands all over her, kissing every inch of her body...Alister’s frown tightens, shaking his head. What the hell was he thinking? The thoughts of what Kaiba and Pendragon did in private was erotic - but Pendragon was his enemy. It made no sense. He forces himself to look away.)

 **Alister: *growling*** You’ll never know what it’s like...to see someone you want in your life...just push you to the roadside while they pursue someone else. Someone you care about, more than they know. ***glares at Rachel*** You’ll _never_ understand that, Pendragon.  
**Rachel: *stares*** ….Are… ***frowns*** are you _in love_ with Seto?  
**Alister: *narrows eyes*** Are you being judgmental of that?  
**Rachel: *shakes head, surprised*** N-No...I’m just surprised. ***softer voice*** It clears things up, actually. ***eyes harden again*** But I’m sorry, Alister. Seto’s made his choice. 

(Frustration drives him forward. He crosses the arena in three steps, placing himself chest to chest with Rachel. She glares evenly at him, lifting her chin in defiance - though her lower lip begins to tremble. It does nothing but spark another strange stab of arousal that he doesn’t understand; he clenches his fists.)

 **Alister: *angrily*** Has he? Has he _really_? You haven’t been there for him like I have. You haven’t comforted him, held him, wiped away his tears...tears caused by _you_. ***gestures to her angrily*** He’s so goddamn in love with you, but there’s no reason he _should_ be. What does he find so fucking great about you? 

(Rachel remains silent, green eyes shifting nervously across his face. Her lips part in a failed response; it was strangely alluring, now that he was within inches of her. He moves a step closer, their bodies touching.)

 **Alister: *quietly*** What is it about you that drives him crazy?  
**Rachel: *beginning to tremble*** I-I...I don’t have an answer to that….

(Her tone is full of timidity - not at all the normal headstrong elegance she is known for. Something about it ignites the spark of inexplicable lust building in Alister’s naval, immediately turning him on. Kaiba had felt her before...tasted her...he’d watched some of their failed attempts at hiding affection from their agents, watching how his lover grabbed, pinched, squeezed, and kissed the woman standing in front of him. He had to know what made Kaiba want her so badly...he _wanted_ to know….With a shaky exhale, Alister finds himself clutching Rachel’s hips, pulling her close. He digs his fingers into the silken fabric, letting it slide between his fingers - feeling the shape of her hips beneath it. Rachel stiffens, eyes widening - but she doesn’t pull away. Losing himself, Alister pushes his hands up her sides, feeling out her curves - just as he’d seen Kaiba do. Though he preferred masculinity, the soft edges of Rachel’s body felt...amazing.)

 **Alister: *quieter*** Is this what Seto likes? Soft and tender… ***hands slide over her breasts*** Buxom… ***pushes hands through her hair*** Feminine beauty? You have them all….

(Rachel’s hands splay across his chest, quivering. She stares, swallowing audibly - yet she still doesn’t resist.)

 **Rachel: *shaky breath, whisper*** Alister, p-please...s-stop….  
**Alister: *leans down, accent coming out*** You ‘av somezing zat I can nevair have...somezing Zeto wants. ***lips brushing against hers*** _I_ want it...I want to know what Zeto feels, what keeps him coming back for more….

(Before he can stop himself, he presses his lips against Rachel’s. A surprised moan escapes her, into his mouth as he takes her lower lip between his. Her nails dig into his chest enticingly - grasping him rather than pushing him away. What did it mean? Lust takes over his thoughts; he grasps a handful of Rachel’s curls, lips smacking with hers as they trade surprisingly passionate kisses. His other hand drops, from her shoulder to her chest - grasping her breast and squeezing it hard. It draws a loud, pained moan from her throat - exciting Alister even more. He’d never been with a woman before, but as he slips his hand into Rachel’s dress, into her bra, the pillowy flesh of her breast bulging between his fingers...he suddenly began to understand what Kaiba was so interested in.)

 **Rachel: *turns head, eyes closed*** Alister…

(Alister dives into her neck, taking the tender, fragrant skin between his teeth. He couldn’t stop...he wants more...he wants _all_ of her….)

 **Rachel: *commanding voice*** Alister, _stop_. 

(He forces himself to release her neck, bringing himself nose to nose with her. He kisses her lips again, but she recoils this time.)

 **Rachel: *quietly*** W-We can’t do this.  
**Alister: *grips her hips tight, staring***....yeah...yeah, you’re right….

(Rachel slowly - reluctantly - removes herself from Alister’s grip. She adjusts herself back into her dress, but her face remains beet red with a blush.)

 **Rachel: *clears throat*** I came here to demand answers from you...and I believe I’ve received them.  
**Alister: *watches her closely*** Yeah...a-are you going to tell Seto about this?  
**Rachel: *licks lips*....*shakes head*** No. I think it’d be best if we kept our silence about it. ***narrows eyes*** But things need to _stop_. Stay away from Seto… ***lip trembles*** A-And, stay away from _me_. 

(She turns on her heel, kneeling to collect her deck from the abandoned NS Connect. Then she stiffly walks out of the lab, activating the hermetic seal and escaping quickly down the dark corridor. Alister watches her go, stomach dropping - not because he was worried about her breaking her word. But because he still burned from the unfulfilled fire to discover why Rachel Pendragon was so desirable. Determined not to lose it - and not wanting to get left behind and caught in the lab - Alister quickly chases after her.)


End file.
